Pequenas Escolhas da Vida
by LeiliPattz
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?
1. Convite para Jantar: Edward

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

Espero que gostem da fic, ela é muito fofa, e eu amei.

* * *

******Cap 1 - Convite para Jantar (Edward PDV)**

"Alice" Eu sibilei "De novo não!"

"Você me deve irmão querido" ela disse calmamente "Foi você quem evitou o encontro às escuras que eu arranjei pra você."

"Eu disse pra você não fazer isso!" eu gritei.

"Fale mais baixo!" ela exigiu.

Eu suspirei enquanto Alice colocava sua mão em meu ombro.

"Edward, eu estou apenas tentando te ajudar. É pra isso que as irmãs mais velhas servem."

"Você já não me ajuda escolhendo e comprando minhas roupas?" eu provoquei

"Alguém tem que ter a certeza de que você esteja apresentável." Alice segurou um riso "Olha, Edward. Não é grande coisa. Emmett convidou Rosalie para conhecer sua irmã mais nova. Rose está nervosa, então convidou a Jasper e a mim para fazer com que pareça menos formal. Eu estou convidando você, porque é uma sexta-feira à noite e você não precisa ficar em casa mofando!"

"Eu não estou mofando!" me queixei.

"Sim, você está!" Alice replicou "Mamãe e Papai ficariam furiosos se soubessem que você vem estado de mau-humor desde que eles viajaram."

"Mas você não irá lhes contar, minha irmã mais velha." Disse-lhe sorrindo. Eu sabia que ela não resistiria se eu sorrisse e mostrasse minhas covinhas.

"Pode ser que você tenha razão," Alice disfarçou o riso, pressionando um dedo contra minhas covinhas. "Mas se você não vier sem fazer escândalo, você pode descobrir o quão errado você está irmãozinho."

"O que você quer que eu vista?" Eu perguntei. Eu havia sido derrotado e já não tinha necessidade de sair discutindo.

Alice gritou e se jogou sobre mim. Ela era uma das únicas pessoas no mundo que eu deixava chegar perto o bastante para me tocar. Às vezes deixava minha mãe me tocar, mas só quando e não podia evitar sem ferir seus sentimentos. Não era uma boa idéia deixar as pessoas se aproximarem. Poderiam machucar e arrancar seu coração se as deixam entrar nele. Eu aprendi isso da maneira mais difícil. Eu não cometo os mesmos erros.

Eu beijei o cabelo preto e espetado de minha irmã e a abracei de volta. Não era uma má irmã. Ela era apenas muito insistente, às vezes.

"Alice você precisa me soltar agora." Suspirei "Você não pode escolher minhas roupas desse jeito."

"Edward é realmente raro você me deixar quebrar a regra de não tocar por mais de dez segundos. Por favor, me deixe aproveitar meu abraço." Ela respondeu.

Inclinei-me e comecei a lhe fazer cócegas. Ela pulou para trás, rindo alegremente. Minha irmã sempre me lembra a sininho quando ria.

"Não é justo!"

"A vida não é justa, Alice. Ninguém nunca lhe disse isso?" eu ironizei.

"Somente você irmãozinho." Alice cantou enquanto entrava em meu armário. "Vista isso e isto", ela disse enquanto me jogava um par de jeans escura, uma camisa pólo preta e uns sapatos pretos. "Esteja pronto para sair em vinte minutos."

"Sim, senhora!" eu falei lhe fazendo uma pequena continência.

Ela virou-se para mim colocando suas pequenas mãos em meus ombros. Era mais velha que eu, mas ela mal chegava aos 1,52 metros. Eu passava dela com meus 1,88 metros de altura. "Edward, eu prometo que você irá se divertir essa noite."

"Eu irei cobrar isso de você." Provoquei a levando para fora do meu quarto.

Vinte minutos mais tarde e três tentativas frustradas de colocar meu cabelo sob controle, a campainha tocou. A risada emocionada de minha irmã só podia significar que Jasper havia chegado. Sorri com malicia, pensando em como minha irmã estava apaixonada pelo namorado. Eles estavam juntos acerca de um ano e eu nunca o vi tratá-la com nada que não fosse respeito. Eu gostava dele por isso.

Sai de meu quarto e desci as escadas para encontrá-los se beijando na entrada da porta. Limpei a garganta um pouco alto e disse, "Talvez você queira deixá-lo entrar na casa, Alice. Está um pouco frio lá fora com a neve e tudo."

Jasper segurou o riso enquanto Alice me lançava um olhar penetrante.

"Boa tarde, Edward." ele disse

"Boa tarde, Jasper. Como vai você nesse dia fantástico?" eu perguntei.

"Melhor agora que tenho sua irmã aqui comigo." Jasper falou abraçando Alice ao seu lado.

"Você sabe que pode ficar com ela quando você quiser!" revirei os olhos em um falso desdém "Eu não sentirei falta dela."

"Sentiria sim!" Alice disse escandalosamente, mostrando-me a língua.

"Qual o motivo da gritaria?" Emmett perguntou enquanto entrava com Rosalie. "Quem está brigando?"

"Ninguém!" Alice e eu gritamos

"Deveria saber que eram vocês dois." Emmett falou disfarçando o riso "O que ele fez dessa vez Alice?"

"Ei!" gritei ofendido "O que faz você pensar que a culpa foi minha?"

"A pequena e doce Alice nunca grita, a não ser que você esteja envolvido." Rosalie provocou.

"Mostra o que você sabe sobre minha querida irmã mais velha." Sorri "Você deveria vê-la quando nossos pais recebem a fatura do cartão de crédito todo mês. Te juro como ela é capaz de gritar por horas a fio sobre o alto custo da moda. Então, Rosalie, eu soube que essa é uma grande noite pra você."

Pela primeira vez eu vi Rose corar "É o que parece." Ela olhou para Emmett nervosa.

Emmett a abraçou rindo alegremente. "Eu prometo que não deixarei ela te morder."

"Isso significa que há uma chance de que ela vá?" Talvez essa noite vá ser mais interessante que eu pensei.

"Ela pode ser territorial quando quer." Emmett falou seriamente. "Ela é um tanto teimosa."

"Bem, agora estou contente por ter sido convidado." Eu ri.

"Há, há, Edward!" Rosalie disse.

"Ah, Rose!" suspirei "Você sabe que eu só te torturo porque eu te amo."

"Ela já tem dono!" Emmett censurou. Abraçou Rosalie mais forte e a beijou.

"Vamos logo!" eu disse revirando os olhos "Eu concordei em ir jantar, não em ficar vendo vocês se beijarem."

"Mal-humorado hoje hein, Edward?" Jasper perguntou sorrindo.

"Adivinha com quem." Cruzei meus braços sobre o peito.

"Eu o faria, mas não creio que tenhamos tempo para a luta livre que isso acarretaria." Jasper disse.

"Eu dirijo!" Peguei minhas chaves e sai pela porta. Eu sabia que eles logo me seguiriam. Passei a mão na parte da frente do volvo enquanto ia para o banco do motorista. Alice sentou na frente junto comigo, enquanto os outros sentaram atrás.

"Como vão indo as melhoras?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Você é a Deusa da mecânica, Rose" eu disse feliz. "Meu carro te ama por isso!"

"Eu nunca conheci um homem que fosse tão apegado com seu carro", Emmett sorriu.

"Você nunca encontrou o carro certo então" eu brinquei.

"Ou talvez você ainda não tenha achado a mulher certa", Alice provocou.

Eu olhei pra ela furioso. Ela tampouco ficou impressionada ou intimidada com isso.

"Você irá ao próximo encontro às cegas."

"Você irá parar de me arranjar coisas assim." Ordenei.

"Eu farei um acordo com você," ela falou "Encontra uma mulher por conta própria e vai em um encontro de verdade com ela nos próximos dois meses e eu deixo você em paz. Se não, faremos isso do meu jeito."

"Você não pode por tempo no amor," eu brinquei sorrindo o seu sorriso favorito.

"Edward!" ela soltou uma risada empurrando meu ombro. "Você pode ser bem irritante irmãozinho."

"Mas você me ama por isso." Eu indaguei.

"Sério, Edward," Emmett me chamou "Você é gay?"

"O que?!" gritei.

"Tudo bem se você for. Estou perguntado mais por curiosidade e tudo," Emmett continuou. "Nós não te amaríamos menos por isso."

"Emmett" eu disse tentando manter meu temperamento sob controle "Eu _não_ sou gay."

"Apenas checando." Emmett falou "Não há necessidade de ficar com raiva. Mas você tem que admitir que é uma pergunta sensata vendo que você se recusa a namorar."

"Não, Emmett," eu sibilei. "Não é uma pergunta sensata. Minha recusa em namorar é apenas problema meu."

"Eu não concordo irmãozinho," Alice disse "É problema nosso, mas apenas por que queremos ver você feliz. Um homem não pode viver apenas de seu carro e seu piano."

"Isso é o que você diz," eu murmurei "Emmett nos fale mais sobre a sua irmã." Eu disse tentando tirar a atenção de mim.

Emmett conteve um sorriso "Bem, eu já disse que ela é teimosa e mandona. Ela também é a pessoa mais esperta que eu conheço."

"Eu pensei que era eu." Eu brinquei

"Ela pode te entreter muito fácil, Edward." Emmett falou seriamente "Ela também é muito boa em ler as pessoas. Ela possui mais CDs e livros que eu possa contar, ela lê e ouve tudo pelo menos duas vezes. Ela é bastante independente e odeia surpresas. Ela possui grande expectativas das pessoas que ama e ela não irá deixar você fazer nada que não seja o seu melhor. Eu juro que ela, às vezes, me faz sentir como se ela fosse a irmã mais velha."

Eu olhei Emmett pelo espelho do retrovisor em quanto ele falava de sua irmã. Todas as vezes que ele falava dela eu podia ver o quão importante ela é para ele, e o quanto ele a ama. Emmett vem tomando conta dela por quase cinco anos, desde que seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro. Essa era uma das coisas que ele tinha em comum com Rose. Ela e Jasper eram gêmeos e perderam seus pais quando estavam no ultimo ano do colegial. Eles nunca realmente falaram sobre isso. Isso fazia com que Alice e eu fossemos gratos por ainda termos nossos pais. E nossos pais estavam mais que contentes em tratar Rose, Jasper e Emmett como membros da família Cullen.

"Você tem certeza de que ela vai gostar de mim?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Ela vai adorar você, Rose," Emmett falou pegando suas mãos em suas enormes. "Ela vai olhar para você e ver como você é perfeita pra mim. Afinal de contas, você é a mulher mais linda do planeta."

"Eu mal posso esperar," Alice falou soltando risadas "Eu sempre quis conhecê-la, Em! Desde quando você me falou sobre ela pela primeira vez! Eu posso dizer que ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Nós iremos ser grandes amigas, eu posso ver isso com clareza."

"Eu não sei, Alice," Emmett disse balançando sua cabeça. Seu sorriso maroto entregou sua provocação. "Eu falei do seu vicio por comprar e ela está com um pouco de medo de você. Ela odeia compras."

"O que?!" Alice gritou "Como alguém pode odiar compras? Bem, Rose e eu teremos que mudar a cabeça dela então."

"Eu já mencionei que ela é teimosa?" Emmett prendeu a risada.

"Eu só não posso acreditar que você a escondeu de nós por tanto tempo." Alice censurou.

"Eu não a escondi. Ela está na universidade e trabalhando." Emmett se defendeu.

"Eu tenho certeza de que ela amará tanto Rose como Alice," Jasper falou. "Elas são difíceis de resistir."

"Obrigado, Jazz!" Alice falou se inclinado pelos bancos para beijá-lo

"Como ela vai indo nas aulas com as finais chegando?" eu perguntei.

"Ela não me diz necessariamente. Às vezes ela é independente demais, mas essa é a minha irmã. Ela ainda se recusa a me deixar ajudá-la a pagar pela universidade. É por isso que ela tem esse emprego. E a menina maluca ainda arranjou um segundo emprego no shopping, embalando os presentes de natal." Emmett segurou a risada.

"E por que ela é maluca?" eu questionei.

"Minha irmãzinha é um tanto atrapalhada e acidentes tendem a encontrá-la," Emmett explicou. "Sentar-se arrodeada de tesouras e papeis é uma má idéia para ela. Pra ser bem sincero, eu estou surpreso por ela está indo tão bem como garçonete. Eu acho que é porque ela pode usar tênis no trabalho. Se aquela garota tivesse que usar alguma coisa com salto, eu estaria na sala de emergência toda a noite."

"Ela parece ser ... interessante" eu ri.

"Edward, seja gentil!" Alice me advertiu. "Nem todos podem ser perfeitos e graciosos como você."

"Alice não o encoraje." Jasper falou "Seus sentimentos de superioridade já são suficientemente grandes."

"Eu nunca disse que era superior." Eu me defendi.

"Você não precisa," Rosalie riu "Está escrito em toda a sua cara na maioria dos dias."

"Então por que, eu peço que me digas, vocês insistem em me chamar para essas suas saídas?" grunhi.

"Por que quando você deixa seus muros caírem, você é uma boa companhia para se ter por perto." Jasper explicou.

"É, Eddie," Emmett falou "Você sempre sabe fazer algo original quando resolve agir de acordo com a idade que tem."

"Por favor, não me chame assim," suspirei "Você sabe que eu odeio."

"Eu farei um acordo com você," Emmet ofereceu, seus olhos azuis brilhavam "Seja o Edward divertido que todos conhecemos e amamos esta noite, e eu deixarei de usar este nome por um mês."

"Acordo aceito." Eu disse rapidamente.

"Você não quer saber o que acontece se você não se comportar?" Alice perguntou, sorrindo travessamente.

Estremeci quando os pensamentos se passaram por minha cabeça. Eu queria bater a cabeça contra o volante. Eu fui tão estúpido em concordar tão rápido! Apertei o volante com mais força e forcei um sorriso. "Não, obrigado, irmã querida. Eu pretendo me comportar."

Eu estacionei na primeira vaga vazia em frente ao restaurante. Nós saímos do carro e andamos até o edifício. Emmett andou diretamente até o pequeno pódio.

"Ei, Mike" Emmett chamou "Nos coloque na sessão da minha irmã, sim?"

"Sem problemas Emmett," Mike respondeu "Dessa vez ela sabe que você está aqui?"

"Sim," Emmett riu "Eu imaginei que seria melhor ela saber, depois do que aconteceu da última vez."

"O que aconteceu da última vez?" Eu perguntei me aproximando de Emmett.

"Eu não avisei a ela que eu viria," Emmett falou com um sorriso bobo "Ela veio anotar o meu pedido e eu estava com o cardápio cobrindo o meu rosto. Ela estava esperando que o "cliente" percebesse sua presença, mas ela se distraiu e virou as costas. Eu mexi com ela e ela começou a me bater com o bloco de pedidos. Quando ela viu que era apenas eu ela socou meu ombro e quase quebrou a mão."

"Está deveria ser uma noite interessante," Eu prendi o riso. Nós seguimos o garoto Mike até uma mesa. Emmett e Rosalie sentaram-se de maneira que logo veriam a irmã de Emmett quando ela aparecesse. Eu sentei perto da parede para poder inclinar minha cadeira para trás. Alice sentou-se ao meio com Jasper ao final, do outro lado de Emmett.

"Edward, lembre-se da sua promessa." Alice avisou.

Eu ajeitei minha cadeira e inclinei-me em Alice. "Alice, pare de me tratar como criancinha."

"Edward, pare de agir como uma." Ela revidou.

Eu sorri para ela e inclinei minha cadeira para trás novamente. Eu só poderia esperar que essa irmã de Emmett fosse tão imprevisível quanto parecia ser. Do contrário, esta seria mais uma longa noite vendo esses dois casais namorarem. Eu amava minha irmã, mas eu não conseguia entender seu desejo de me arrastar e literalmente me obrigar a segurar vela. Eu ouvi a música tocar, tentando entender a melodia. Era alguma música country. Eu estremeci e tirei a música da minha cabeça.

"Relaxe, Rose." Emmett falou colocando o braço ao redor de sua cadeira "Minha irmã irá gostar de você. Eu sei disso."

"É, Rose!" Alice concordou. "Se não, ela ficará surpresa que Emmett conseguiu uma garota com um gosto tão bom pra moda."

"Pra você tudo está relacionado à moda?" Eu ri.

"Mas é claro!" Disse alegremente, me batendo no ombro.

"Como estão às coisas, Em?" uma voz alegre falou.

Eu olhei para cima e vi Emmett puxando uma baixa morena para um de seus abraços de urso. "Muito bem, irmãzinha. Noite agitada hoje?"

Então, essa era sua irmã. A garota tinha olhos castanhos cintilantes, refletindo a felicidade que sentia ao ver o irmão ali. Talvez, essa noite realmente fosse ser interessante. Coloquei minha cadeira de volta ao chão e esperei a noite se desenrolar.

* * *

**Ai o que acharam? Mandem reviews que eu os mandarei para a autora. Preciso saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo. **


	2. A Namorada: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - A Namorada (Bella PDV)**

"Terra para Bella" Alguém chamou.

Eu levantei a cabeça para ver minha amiga Angela sorrindo travessamente para mim. "Quantas vezes?"

"Apenas três." Angela falou "O que fez com que você fosse tão longe à terra dos sonhos?"

"Emmett vem aqui hoje à noite" suspirei "Ela está trazendo a namorada para que eu possa conhecê-la."

"Uau!" Angela disse surpresa "Ele achou uma que quer que você conheça?"

"Não só quer que eu conheça como também não parou de falar nela por quase um mês." Eu disse "É engraçado por que ele vem falando dela e de seus outros amigos desde que ele conheceu todos eles. Mas ele a levou em um encontro mais ou menos um mês atrás, ele vem agindo tão diferente desde então. Eu acho que ele realmente pode amar essa garota, Ang. Eu estou com um pouco de medo."

"Você não!" Angela disse com uma cara de falsa surpresa "A destemida Bella Swan não pode ter medo de uma namorada."

"Mas e se ele quiser casar com essa garota e mudar-se?" Eu perguntei com a voz baixa.

Angela me entendeu. Ela sabia o que eu havia passado com a perda de meus pais. Ela me puxou para um abraço tímido.

"Bella! Emmett te ama antes de qualquer coisa. Só por que ele possa vir a casar algum dia, não significa que ele vá te deixar pra trás. Isso são só os seus nervos falando."

"Eu espero que você esteja certa," eu sussurrei tentando sorrir para ela.

"Bella!" Mike chamou assim que entrou na cozinha.

Eu reprimi um gemido e ao invés disso sorri. "Sim?"

"Emmett está aqui. Ele me fez colocá-lo junto com sua pequena festa em sua sessão." Mike disse

"Quantos são?" perguntei.

"Um total de cinco," ele respondeu "Alguma chance de você querer sair hoje à noite depois do trabalho?"

"Não, obrigado," eu disse tentando ser simpática. "Eu tenho dever de casa."

"Que tal algum dia neste fim de semana?" Mike insistiu.

"Eu acho melhor eu ir até a sua mesa," disse rapidamente, pegando meu bloco.

Eu movi meus pés o mais rápido que eu pude sem tropeçar. Mike parecia não entender a indireta de que eu não queria nada mais que uma amizade casual. Para ser sincera ele não entendia nem mesmo quando eu falava em voz alta. Ou quando Angela lhe dizia. Eu ri sarcasticamente me recordando desse divertido dia de trabalho.

Eu fiz o meu caminho até a mesa. Era fácil ver o meu o meu grande irmão ali sentado. Ela era o único no restaurante que aparentava ser um lutador professional. Tinha o braço ao redor da cadeira de uma linda garota loira. Ela aparentava ser quase tão alta quanto ele e parecia pertencer a capa de uma revista. Eu presumi que ela deveria ser a namorada. Os outros três estavam com as costas viradas para mim.

"Como estão às coisas, Em?" Eu perguntei à medida que me aproximava.

Ele levantou-se e me puxou para um de seus abraços de urso. "Muito bem, irmãzinha. Noite agitada hoje?"

"Não" eu ri "Apenas espantando a mosca que é o Mike."

Emmet riu enquanto me soltava e virou-se para a garota loira. "Bella, eu quero que você conheça Rosalie." Ela levantou-se. Eu estava certa, ela era realmente alta. Definitivamente podia ser modelo. "Rosalie, está é a minha irmãzinha, Bella."

"Estou feliz por finalmente conhecê-la." Rosalie disse apertando minha mão. "Emmet fala muito de você."

Eu apontei as cadeiras para que os dois sentassem. "Ele fala muito sobre você também." Disse, piscando para meu irmão. "Então, Rosalie, que cantada ele usou em você?"

"Bella!" Emmet me avisou.

"Shiu!" ordenei.

Eu esperei pacientemente que a namorada respondesse. Ela corou e eu sorri. Ótimo! Eu não seria a única.

"Ele me pediu para mostrar o que havia debaixo do meu capô." Ela disse timidamente.

"E isso funcionou?" perguntei com um tom claro de incredulidade.

"Isabella, comporte-se," Emmett murmurou.

"Deixe-a em paz!" Rosalie ordenou. "Ela tem o direito de perguntar o que ela quiser." Rosalie virou-se para mim novamente e sorriu. "Ele estava falando do meu conversível na hora. Carros são uma paixão minha." Ótimo! Ela era esperta então. Emmett precisava de alguém mais esperto que ele para mantê-lo longe de confusão.

Eu ri alegremente batendo de leve no ombro do meu irmão. "Eu gosto dela! Ela sabe te controlar! E ela é honesta." Estendi o braço e apertei a mão de Rosalie novamente. "Eu estou muito feliz em conhecê-la, Rosalie."

"Você pode me chamar de Rose." Ela disse.

"Ok, Rose. Você pode me chamar de Bella," respondi.

"Bella," Emmett me chamou. Eu virei para ele e ele me apresentou o restante do pessoal. "Este é Jasper, irmão de Rosalie. Esta é Alice, namorada de Jasper e Edward, irmão de Alice."

O garoto loiro parecia ser tão alto quanto Rosalie. Você podia ver a semelhança facilmente. Emmett disse que Jasper era muito gentil, mas não muito falante. Alice era bem baixa e tinha cabelos pretos espetados. Ela parecia muito com uma pequena fada. Ela sorria alegremente enquanto dava pulinhos em sua cadeira. Emmett me avisou sobre seu júbilo e seu vicio por compras. O último, Edward, tinha cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes e intensos. Ele parecia estar entediado. Emmett me disse que ele era tímido, mas era divertido quando ficava à vontade.

"Prazer em conhecer todos vocês," eu disse "Emmet fala muito sobre todos."

Jasper estendeu sua mão e eu a peguei. "O mesmo aqui. Seu irmão tem muito orgulho de você."

Eu corei como sempre fazia quando alguém me elogiava. "Obrigada."

Alice levantou-se de sua cadeira e me arrancou para um abraço. "Oh, Bella! Eu estou tão feliz por finalmente conhecer você! Emmett me falou tanto sobre você! Nó temos que ir fazer compras amanhã! Eu quero saber tudo sobre você!"

Eu ri enquanto me afastava um pouco da pequena fada. "Obrigada, eu acho. Mas, eu não faço compras. Pelo menos não de roupas."

Ela me olhou como se eu a tivesse batido. Me senti culpada. Ela era amiga do meu irmão, e essas pessoas haviam feito meu irmão tão feliz esse ano. Eu suspirei e coloquei uma mão em seu ombro.

"Só dessa vez, Alice. E não passaremos mais que quatro horas."

Ela me agarrou novamente, gritando em meu ouvido. "Nós vamos nos divertir muito! Eu pego você às nove da manhã em ponto!"

"Mas..." gaguejei.

"É melhor você aceitar." O garoto chamado Edward falou.

Sua voz era tranqüila e parecia veludo. Eu virei minha atenção para ele e o vi sorrindo com malicia enquanto ele observava minhas expressões faciais mudarem. Ele tinha os mais maravilhosos olhos verdes.

"Hum... o que você gostariam de beber?" Perguntei, voltando a atenção para o meu bloco de notas rapidamente.

Eu não podia continuar encarando aqueles olhos verdes. Seu olhar era intenso, para dizer o mínimo.

"Jazz e eu tomaremos cerveja." Emmett disse "Coca para as garotas e Edward."

"Não tem idade suficiente para beber ainda?" perguntei com um sorriso maroto. **[N/T: Nos Estados Unidos a idade para se beber é a partir de 21 anos]**

"Ainda faltam alguns meses." Edward retrucou sorrindo. Ótimo! Ele tinha senso de humor.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice gritou "Você tem que vim para a festa que eu estou fazendo para ele."

"Você não vai me fazer uma festa, Alice." Edward queixou-se virando para a irmã.

Eu sorri, assistindo essa briga entre irmãos. Lembrou-me das brigas que eu e Emmett tínhamos.

"Claro que eu vou. Ou você prefere que eu conte à mamãe e ao papai o que você realmente vem fazendo esses dias?" Alice ameaçou.

Eu gostei dessa garota! Ela podia ser meio doidinha com essa historia de compras, mas ela sabia como ter controle.

"Bem, antes que vocês decidam brigar pra valer, eu vou pegar as suas bebidas." Eu andei rapidamente para a cozinha e puxei Angela comigo. "Eu gostei da namorada!"

Angela deu saltos para cima e para baixo, me fazendo pular com ela. "Eu te disse! Quem são as outras pessoas?"

Eu apontei rapidamente para a mesa. "O loiro é o irmão gêmeo de Rosalie, Jasper. A garota é a namorada de Jasper, Alice. O garoto no final é o irmão de Alice, Edward."

"Então, Edward esta solteiro." Angela provocou "Você também esta solteira, Bella."

"Angela!" me queixei "Só me ajude com as bebidas."

Ela me ajudou a colocar tudo na bandeja. Eu levei tudo para a mesa cuidadosamente. Eu venho trabalhando nesse restaurante a quase seis meses e eu não sofria nenhum acidente a quase um mês. Eu não queria quebrar minha boa sorte esta noite.

Eu coloquei uma das cervejas na frente de Emmet e uma mão em seu ombro. "Somente essa, ou você me passa as chaves."

"Nossa!" Emmett grunhiu "Para começar, eu sou o irmão mais velho. Eu não preciso que você cuide de mim. Segundo, Edward está dirigindo."

"Bom saber." Eu abaixei e beijei sua bochecha. "Eu você precisa de mim sim!"

"Sempre Squirt."** [N/A: apelido que Emmett dá a Bella, é usado com uma pessoa pequena, e mais nova do que você]** Disse tentando alcançar minha cabeça.

Eu quase não escapei de sua grande pata. Eu tirei o resto das bebidas da bandeja e puxei o meu bloco novamente. "E o que vocês irão comer esta noite?"

"Eu quero a carne com purê de batatas." Emmett disse com um grande sorriso.

"Claro," eu ri empurrando seu ombro. Ele sempre pedia a mesma coisa. "Rose?"

"Eu vou querer a salada de frango grelhado."

"Eu vou querer o cheeseburguer com bacon." Jasper falou.

"A mesma salada que Rose." Alice disse alegremente.

"Cheeseburguer normal." Edward disse.

"Tem certeza que não quer o seu com bacon?" perguntei

Ele fechou a cara e balançou a cabeça.

"Edward detesta bacon." Alice riu "Ele não deixa nem a nossa mãe cozinhar bacon em casa."

"Ele tem algo em comum com Bella." Emmett riu "Ela atirou o último pacote que eu comprei pela porta de trás."

"Eu te avisei!" eu disse apontando a caneta para meu irmão.

"Eu disse que ela era teimosa." Emmett falou inclinando-se na mesa.

"Então, Rose! Emmett já lhe falou de seu pequeno hobby?" eu perguntei, olhando meu irmão com raiva.

"Bella, você não deveria estar levando o nosso pedido para a cozinha?" Emmett gritou me empurrando para longe da mesa.

Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça enquanto me dirigia para a cozinha. Eu coloquei o pedido em cima do balcão.

"Aqui tem mais um, Tyler."

"Ei, Bella," Mike me chamou.

"Oi, Mike" suspirei

"Escuta, por que você não vai sentar-se um pouco com o seu irmão? Depois eu levo a comida deles." Mike ofereceu.

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Mike." Eu disse embora a idéia parecesse ótima para mim.

"Claro que você pode!" Mike continuou "Eu olharei a sua outra mesa, e depois nós podemos dividir as gorjetas."

"Você tem certeza?" perguntei.

"Vai logo!" Mike falou me empurrando para fora da cozinha.

"Valeu Mike!" Eu disse alegremente.

Eu sabia que eu pagaria por isso depois, mas por ora, eu realmente queria sentar com meu irmão e seus amigos. Eu andei até a mesa e sentei-me na cadeira ao lado de Rose.

"O que eu perdi?"

"Você não deveria estar trabalhando?" Emmett me perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu estou. Estou trabalhando em descobrir mais sobre os amigos do meu irmão." Brinquei lançando-lhe uma piscadela.

"Então, Bella," Rose disse virando-se para mim. "Quantas garotas Emmett já trouxe para conhecer você?"

"Você é a primeira, Rose," respondi "Assim que ele me disse que iria lhe trazer aqui, eu imaginei o quão longe vocês estavam. Para a minha sorte, ele parece ter escolhido bem."

Rose sorriu, seus olhos estavam um tanto marejados. "Obrigada, Bella. Eu estava bastante nervosa em conhecer você."

Eu ri suavemente. "Nervosa? Em o que você falou a pobre garota sobre mim?"

"Nada que não fosse verdade, Squirt,"Emmett provocou, finalmente conseguindo assanhar meus cabelos.

Eu ajeitei os cabelos assanhados e tentei olhar furiosa para o meu irmão, mas acabou saindo um sorriso. Eu nunca poderia ficar com raiva do meu irmão mais velho. Afinal de contas, ele é tudo o que eu tenho. "A meu ver, qualquer garota que consiga lhe agüentar por mais de um mês é bastante corajosa."

"Demora um pouco pra gente se acostumar com ele, não é verdade?" Rose disse sorrindo com malicia.

Eu sorri alegremente. Eu realmente gostei dessa garota. "O senso de humor dele é o seu charme."

"Ele gosta bastante das suas pequenas brincadeiras." Edward disse.

Eu virei para poder vê-lo inclinar-se sobre a mesa em minha direção "E quantas vezes ele conseguiu pegar você?"

Os olhos de Edward demonstravam choque, mesmo ele mantendo sua face calma.

Eu ri com entusiasmo "Qualquer um que saiba o que eu quero dizer sobre o seu senso de humor já foi vitima de uma de suas brincadeiras."

Alice riu alegremente batendo palmas. "Alguém deixou o 'sempre calmo Edward' nervoso."

"Nossa! O garoto está em choque!" Jasper riu apontando para Edward. "Sua pequena mascara já era."

"Ed..." Emmett começou.

"Emmett", Edward o avisou com um olhar furioso.

"Ed_ward_, não leve isso para o lado pessoal. Bella tem um mal habito de pegar as pessoas de guarda baixa. Eu disse que ela consegue ler as pessoas facilmente."

"Desculpe-me se eu choquei você, Eddie!" eu disfarcei uma risada.

Todo mundo ficou quieto e irritação passou pelos lindos olhos verdes de Edward. O que? Espera! Por que eu estava usando a palavra 'lindo' para seus olhos?

"Devo supor que este apelido não está na lista dos seus favoritos."

"Você está certa." Ele respondeu friamente, sentando mais para trás em sua cadeira e cruzando os braços em seu peito. Ele parecia uma criança mimada.

"Ah, Edward!" Alice chiou "Pare com isso. Bella o que você faz para se divertir?"

"Ou eu leio ou toco música." Eu respondi.

"Que tipo de música?" Alice perguntou.

"Clássica principalmente" eu respondi "Debussy e Beethoven. Mas eu também gosto de coisas mais novas como Linkin Park e Alicia Keys."

"E leitura?" Jasper perguntou.

"Clássicos também." Eu sorri lembrando de minha coleção de livros em casa. "Orgulho e preconceito é o meu favorito por hora. Meu gosto muda dependendo do livro que eu estiver re-lendo. Isso irrita Emmett bastante."

"Você deveria ir até a nossa casa." Alice disse "Você adoraria ver a coleção de livros e CDs de Edward. Nosso pai é médico, e ele tem vários livros antigos também, mas eu acho que são em sua maioria de medicina."

"Médico? Que tipo de médico?" perguntei.

"Cirurgião." Edward respondeu.

Inclinei-me em sua direção já que ele estava falando um pouco baixo. "Ele tem alguma especialidade?"

"Na verdade não." Edward respondeu "Ele gosta de saber fazer um pouco de tudo, então ele está constantemente fazendo cursos para se manter atualizado."

"Impressionante." Eu disse.

"Seu irmão disse que você está fazendo uns cursos. Qual a sua especialidade?" Edward perguntou.

"Por ora, Literatura," respondi, "Eu acho que quero ser professora, mas não tenho certeza. Se eu decidir seguir esse caminho, terá que ser de ensino médio. Ensinar crianças está fora de questão."

"Por quê?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu não sei se meu irmão mencionou, mas eu sou meio atrapalhada," repliquei "Ensinar crianças envolve muito uso de tesouras. Eu não gostaria de ser conhecida como a professora que cortou um apêndice por acidente. E com a minha sorte, é mais provável que seja o meu e não o dos alunos."

Edward se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira e riu com entusiasmo. Eu sorri para ele, ele era muito bonito quando ria. Eu olhei para cima e vi que todo mundo encarava a nós dois. Eu estava pronta para perguntar o porquê quando eu vi Mike se aproximando com a bandeja de comida. Eu pulei da cadeira e fui ajudá-lo com a bandeja.

"Obrigada, Mike!" Eu disse. "Eu posso fazer isso agora."

Ele acenou e foi embora, mas parecia um tanto irritado. Encolhi os ombros, sabendo que ele me contaria sobre isso mais tarde.

Eu entreguei a comida de todo mundo. "Comam e desfrutem. Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Quanto tempo vocês ainda vão ficar por aqui?"

"Que horas você sai?" Alice perguntou.

"Daqui à uma hora." Respondi.

"Então daqui à uma hora." Alice prendeu o riso. "Você virá com agente para aminha casa."

"Ok!" Eu disse alegremente. Eu peguei a bandeja e fui até a cozinha para contar a Angela.


	3. Alice Conspira: Alice

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Alice Conspira (Alice PDV)**

Eu vi como Bella e meu irmão conversavam tranquilamente. De repente Edward inclinou-se para trás em sua cadeira e soltou uma risada verdadeira, uma que iluminava seus olhos. Bella sorria para ele. Eu bati em Jasper, mas foi desnecessário. Ele, Emmett e Rosalie haviam visto o que eu vi.

Bella levantou-se do nada e começou a conversar com seu colega de trabalho, "Obrigada Mike! Eu posso fazer isso agora." Ela entregou a comida de todo mundo e falou "Comam e desfrutem. Eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho. Quanto tempo vocês ainda vão ficar por aqui?"

"Que horas você sai?" Eu disse rapidamente. Um plano acabara de se formar em minha mente e eu já podia dizer que ele funcionaria.

"Daqui à uma hora." Ela respondeu.

"Então daqui à uma hora." eu prendi o riso. "Você virá com agente para a minha casa." Me assegurei de que não houvesse como ela recusar lhe dando o meu melhor sorriso.

"Ok!" ela respondeu. Parecia feliz enquanto andava para a cozinha.

"Com licença," Edward disse enquanto saia da mesa.

"Ah Meu Deus!" gritei "Vocês viram aquilo? Ele riu!"

"Nunca pensei que veria o dia," Emmett disse escondendo o riso.

"Sua irmã realmente é especial." Rosalie disse sorrindo para Emmett.

"Com certeza é." Ele disse orgulhoso.

"Ao meu ver, qualquer um que consiga fazer com que Edward deixe de ser tão estressado é um fazedor de milagres." Jasper provocou.

"Eu só não consigo acreditar que ele riu daquela maneira." Eu disse. "Já faziam anos que eu não ouvia aquela risada. E tudo por causa daquela garota estúpida. " Eu cruzei os meus braços irritada por lembrar da garota que fez com que Edward se tornasse a pessoa distante que ele vem sendo nos últimos anos.

"Alice, não é bom continuar com raiva por causa daquilo." Jasper me acalmou "Você e Edward precisam deixar isso pra trás."

"Eu sei, Jazz," suspirei "Mas você não entende o quanto é difícil vê-lo desse jeito, depois de saber como ele era antes."

"Eu sei. Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido naquela época." Jasper disse alisando meu braço "Mas você vem conseguindo que ele saia cada vez mais e mais. Só vai levar algum tempo."

Dirigi meus pensamentos para Bella. "Rose! Você tem que vir comigo e com Bella amanhã. Será um dia só de garotas."

"Parece ótimo!" Rose disse alegremente.

"Você prometeu que iria ver comigo aquele filme novo de ação amanhã à noite." Emmett fez bico.

"Ah, Emmett" suspirei "Nós vamos fazer compras pela manhã. Haverá tempo suficiente para o filme." Outra brilhante idéia surgiu em minha cabeça em quanto eu batia palmas.

"Por que ela está tão excitada agora?" Edward perguntou enquanto sentava-se novamente em sua cadeira.

"Nós todos iremos ao cinema amanhã." Eu disse.

"Parece que vocês tem uma ótima noite planejada." A voz de Edward continha sarcasmo.

"Nós temos, irmãozinho. E você faz parte do 'nós' na frase." Eu o informei "Nem um único 'mas' vindo de você."

"Eu nem sonharia com isso." Edward falou, colocando suas mãos sobre seu coração.

"Sabe, Edward, às vezes você é um verdadeiro chato." Eu disse escandalosamente.

"Então você não fica cansada de sempre me arrastar?" Edward se queixou "Cinco é um número tão desigual."

"Quem disse cinco?" falei, olhando sua face atentamente. "Bella também vem."

E ai estava! Justamente como eu suspeitava! Sua irritação tornou-se especulação. Ele tentou esconder o pequeno brilho de felicidade em seus olhos verdes, mas eu o vi mesmo assim. Sabia como observar o meu irmão propriamente.

Eu olhei para Jasper e o encontrei sorrindo. Eu pude perceber que ele também havia reparado. Emmett e Rosalie estavam muito ocupados se encarando para notarem. Pela hora que se passava, eu pude ver como a face de meu irmão se acendia toda vez que Bella vinha à mesa. Ela realmente era uma garota divertida. Seu sarcasmo e humor negro coincidiam com o comportamento de Emmett perfeitamente. Mas Bella precisava desesperadamente de alguns conselhos sobre moda.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você gostou da 69° edição de Romeu e Julieta" Edward zombou "É deplorável."

"É muito melhor que a re-filmagem com a Clair Danes." Bella discutiu "Era absolutamente ridícula! Eu sou à favor de colocá-los nos tempos modernos, mas não com eles andando de carros e armas de fogo enquanto cantam."

"Você tem algum problema com musicais?" Edward perguntou, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

"Não, eu tenho problemas com musicais _retardados_!" Bella se queixou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Então me diga alguns musicais que você gosta." Edward pediu.

"Rent. West side story (Amor, sublime Amor.) A versão de Nathan Lane e Mathew Broderick de "Os produtores". Esses são alguns musicas dignos de minha visão e tempo." Bella respondeu.

"Você já foi ao teatro para ver alguns desses?" Edward perguntou.

"Claro!" Bella respondeu com um sarcasmo obvio. "Em me leva o tempo todo. Ele comprou ingressos para todas as temporadas."

Jasper e eu nos rimos enquanto os dois se olhavam furiosos. Emmett e Rosalie riam dos dois. Eu ouvi Emmett apostar com Rosalie que Bella acabaria mordendo Edward antes da noite acabar.

"Bella, você é absurda." Edward disse sorrindo com malicia.

"Essa é nova!" Bella riu "Em só me chama de teimosa." Bella mostrou a língua para Edward e foi embora. Eu presumi que ela fosse olhar suas outras mesas.

"Alice" Jasper cochichou inclinando sua cabeça em minha direção.

"Sim?"

"Você o tem observado?"

"Sim! E você?"

"Certamente, ou eu não estaria tocando no assunto. Você realmente acha que é por estar conversando com Bella?"

"Bem, eles com certeza tem muito em comum. Livros, música, teimosia. Mas ela é mais engraçada com o sarcasmo. Edward só irrita com o dele."

Jasper prendeu o riso. "Em parte isso pode ser por que ele é seu irmão e você vive com ele."

"Provavelmente! Ah, Jasper! Eu estou tão feliz! E se ele realmente gostar dela? Você acha que ele sairia com ela? Ou ele será medroso demais?"

"Eu posso sentir que ele está intrigado com ela, mas é só isso."

"Intrigado é muito melhor que a habitual "ignorância descarada" que ele mostra às pessoas. Se eu pego aquela maldita garota algum dia."

"Alice!" Jasper avisou "Você precisa deixar isso pra lá."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Mas ninguém machuca o meu irmão e se safa para sempre."

"O que você tem em mente?" Jasper pergunto, seus olhos azuis brilhavam.

"Nós vamos precisar da ajuda de Emmett e Rosalie, mas eu venho pensando em um pequeno plano."

"Você sabe onde ela está?"

"Certamente. Eu sempre sei onde estão os meus inimigos." Disse alegremente, piscando para meu namorado maravilhoso.

"Você acha que Bella sairia com ele?"

"Eu posso ser um tanto imparcial já que ele é meu irmãozinho, mas por que não? Ele é inteligente, espirituoso, bonito. Disso eu sei! Eu compro as roupas dele!" Eu ri.

"Sobre o que vocês dois estão cochichando?" Edward perguntou suspeito.

Eu virei para ele e sorri alegremente "Presentes de natal. Eu planejo realmente surpreender você esse ano. Eu ainda não sei como você consegue descobrir todos os anos."

"Você está me acusando de alguma coisa, Alice?" ele sorriu

"Eu não sonharia com isso, irmão querido." Eu disse.

"Muito bem Emmett!" Bella chamou enquanto se aproximava da mesa. "Vocês são a minha última mesa. Pague para que a gente possa sair daqui!"

Emmett sorriu enquanto levantava e tirava sua carteira. "Qual foi o prejuízo da noite?"

"Depende da gorjeta que você planeja deixar para a sua garçonete bastante capaz." Bella provocou

"Vamos supor que ela foi aceitável." Emmett replicou.

As mãos de Bella logo foram parar em seus quadris e levantou a cabeça. Eu vi os olhos de Edward se iluminarem enquanto ele ria baixo.

Bella manteve os olhos presos nos do irmão e lhe soltou um olhar furioso. "Emmett Swan!"

"Calma, Squirt." Emmett silvou "Você pode relaxar? Eu só to provocando. Quanto foi?"

"Setenta e cinco devem ser o suficiente. E você me deve o café-da-manhã amanhã por ter sido tão estúpido." Bella disse firmemente.

Eu realmente gostava dessa garota. Ao menos sabia como colocar seu irmão em seu devido lugar. Edward se ria sozinho enquanto olhava a discussão. Rose também estava olhando. Ela piscou para mim.

"Ta certo!" Emmett murmurou entregando o dinheiro para a irmã.

"Obrigada!" Bella disse alegremente. Ela beijou seu irmão na bochecha. "Encontrarei vocês lá fora em cinco minutos." Ela deu a volta e saiu saltitando em direção à cozinha.

Emmett riu ao vê-la ir. "Essa garota vai ser a morte de quem acabar com ela."

"Bom, vamos logo para o estacionamento." Jasper falou. "Podemos parar perto de seu carro. Aliás, qual o carro que ela dirige Emmett?"

A risada estrondosa de Emmett ecoou pelo restaurante à medida que saiamos. "Tem uma picape vermelha, velha e feia, que não faz nem mesmo mais que cinqüenta e cinco quilômetros. Ela se recusa a me deixar comprar um novo."

Nós entramos no Volvo de Edward e fomos até a parte de trás, para o estacionamento dos funcionários. Encontramos a picape facilmente, já que chamava muita atenção.

"Você a deixa dirigir isso?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu lhe disse" Emmett se defendeu "Ela é teimosa!"

"Eu vou com ela." Eu anunciei.

Todos eles viraram e olharam para mim como se eu estivesse louca.

"Edward, você sabe que não consegue andar a cinqüenta e cinco quilômetros e ela nunca irá encontrar a casa sozinha." Eu falei.

Eles pareceram satisfeitos com minha resposta. Eu sai de dentro do carro.

"Planeja andar até em casa, Alice?" Bella provocou enquanto andava em minha direção.

"Não! Eu vou com você. Edward tem problemas com a velocidade e você não encontrará a casa sem mim."

"Problemas com a velocidade!" ela riu "Isso seria um jeito simpático de dizer que ele é um perigo para os outros motoristas?"

Eu ri. Eu realmente gostei dessa garota. "Essa é uma maneira de dizer."

Nós subimos em sua velha picape e eu quase tive que cobrir meus ouvidos quando Bella ligou o carro. Ela me viu encolher e riu.

"Você se acostuma com o barulho." Me disse encolhendo os ombros.

"Estou feliz que você tenha aceitado em vir com a gente." Eu disse, tramando uma maneira de falar sobre meu irmão.

"Vocês parecem ser bem legais. Não encontrei nenhum assassino no grupo." Ela disse.

"Então o que você achou da gente?" Eu ri.

"Rosalie parece ser um doce, mas dura o suficiente para manter meu irmão na linha. E bonita não é o bastante para descrevê-la. Eu já gosto bastante dela. Você parece ser constantemente alegre e só um pouco assustadora. Jasper é quieto, mas parece ser bem profundo, e Edward é interessante."

"Interessante como?"

"Bem, primeiro, ele não fala como um jovem normal. A maioria dos rapazes mal consegue formar uma frase inteira sem "tipo" ou "assim" no meio de cada palavra. Obviamente ele deve ter dado pelo menos uma boa olhada em sua coleção de livros."

"Emmett estava certo," eu ri "Você é boa em ler as pessoas."

"Não," ela respondeu com um sorriso "Eu sou apenas observadora. Eu não tenho tempo ou paciência a perder."

"Touché" eu disse.

"Então como você está lidando com o urso que é o meu irmão?"

"Lá no fundo Emmett é um amor. Edward e ele parecem se conhecer a anos."

"Então ele irrita seu irmão até a morte?"

"Basicamente! Mas em defesa de Emmett, Edward merece isso na maioria das vezes. Ele pode ser um pouco irritante."

"Ele me pareceu simpático o bastante."

"Ele estava em seu melhor comportamento hoje à noite. Ele e Emmett fizeram uma aposta."

"Que tipo de aposta?" ela perguntou, seus olhos marrons brilhavam de curiosidade.

"Do tipo que ele não poderia recusar!" Eu ri "Um mês sem ser chamado pelo apelido que ele mais odeia."

"Ah! Então eu vou e o chamo logo assim." Ela riu "Não foi por menos que a irritação passou por seus olhos."

"Você viu aquilo?" Perguntei chocada. Eu nunca havia percebido que mais alguém poderia ler meu irmão pelos olhos.

"Sim. Eu te disse, eu sou observadora."

"Oh, vire aqui." Eu disse apontando para a entrada.

Bella seguiu minhas instruções e estacionou sua picape na entrada, parando bem atrás do Volvo de Edward. Ela assoviou enquanto olhava para a nossa grande casa. "Médico, certo?"

Eu ri "Sim."

Nós saímos da picape e nos dirigimos à porta da casa. Emmett e Jasper já estavam jogando vídeo game. Edward estava rindo em voz baixa e comentando sobre suas mortes. Rosalie estava estirada no sofá lendo uma de minhas revistas de moda.

"Sinta-se em casa, Bella." Eu disse alegremente. "A cozinha fica por aquele lado e nós temos muito refrigerante e mais."

Eu sentei-me no chão perto de Jasper, preparada para vê-lo matar alguns aliens por um momento. Eu observei Bella pelo canto do olho. Ela parecia estar entretida pelas fotos de família que estavam na parede perto do piano de Edward. Eu olhei para cima e vi que meu irmão olhava para ela.

Eu me inclinei por trás de Jazz e bati nas pernas do meu irmão. Ele pulou e me olhou com culpa.

"Você deveria mostrá-la seus livros e CDs."

Ele acenou a levantou-se do sofá. Eu sorri alegremente enquanto olhava ele ir em direção à ela. Isso iria dar certo. Eu podia ver agora!


	4. O Quarto de Edward: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - O Quarto de Edward (Edward PDV)**

Bella observava nossas fotos de família que estavam na parede perto de meu piano. Eu me perguntava o por que dela estar tão intrigada com elas.

Senti alguém bater em minha perna, olhei para baixo e vi que minha irmã sorria para mim.

"Você deveria mostrá-la seus livros e CDs" Alice sugeriu.

Eu acenei e levante do sofá. "Minha mãe adora fotos." Eu expliquei para Bella, parando ao seu lado.

"Essa é ela?" Bella perguntou apontando para a foto de uma mulher de cabelos cor de caramelo. Ela segurava um pequeno bebê.

"Sim. Seu nome é Esme. E este..." eu disse apontando uma foto de meus pais. "... é meu pai, Carlisle."

"Esme e Carlisle. São nomes bonitos. Então, quem é o bebê?"

Eu esperava que ela não me perguntasse isso. "Este seria eu."

"Bebê bonito, Eddie." Ela disse sorrindo para mim.

Eu abri a boca para protestar, mas a fechei rapidamente. Se Bella queria me chamar assim, eu teria que conviver com isso. Valia a pena para vê-la sorrir dessa maneira. Eu olhei para a janela rapidamente. De onde tinha vindo isso? Eu odiava aquele apelido com tudo em mim.

"Não quis envergonhar você." Ela abafou o riso.

"Você não envergonhou." Eu falei friamente. Passei a mão pela borda de meu piano.

"Você toca?" Ela perguntou.

"Um pouco."

"Então toque alguma coisa."

"O que você gostaria de ouvir?"

"Você disse que escuta Debussy. Toque Clair de lune."

Eu sentei no banco e flexionei os dedos. Ela revirou os olhos e eu lhe lancei um olhar penetrante. Ela me apressou girando os dedos. Eu decidi me mover mais devagar. Ela notou e fez cara feia. Eu sorri por tê-la irritado ao menos um pouco. Não seria justo se ela pudesse me afetar e eu não pudesse afeta-la também.

Coloquei minhas mãos sob a tecla e fechei os olhos. A melodia enchia a sala cada vez que eu apertava as teclas perfeitamente, como sempre.

Tocar piano era a única coisa que eu gostava de fazer com o meu tempo. Eu terminei a melodia e abri os olhos. Encontrei Bella me olhando fixamente.

"Você não toca tão mal." Ela disse

Eu sorri "Obrigado."

"Edward!" Alice gritou "Se você não vai tocar algo mais alegre eu sugiro que você vá lá para cima e ligue o seu som."

"Ela mantém você em rédea curta hein?" Bella riu

"Ela acha que sabe o que é melhor pra mim." Suspirei.

"E eu sei!" Alice gritou. "Agora vá e mostre seus CDs à Bella."

"Você gostaria?" Eu perguntei, secretamente esperando que ela aceitasse.

"Claro." Ela deu de ombros.

Ela era tão fria com suas respostas. Era difícil lê-la propriamente.

"Depois de você." Eu disse, dirigindo-me até a porta.

"Não faria mais sentido se você fosse na frente já que é você quem sabe aonde fica o seu quarto?"

As gargalhadas vindas da sala não ajudaram em nada o meu humor.

"É claro." Eu murmurei.

Eu passei por ela e subi as escadas, me recusando a olhar para minha e irmã e nossos amigos. Bella me seguiu silenciosamente. Meu quarto ficava no terceiro andar juntamente com os quartos de hospedes. Eu abri a porta e caminhei até meu aparelho de som. Eu me virei e vi Bella indo em direção à minha cama.

Ela agarrou meu travesseiro e o afofou descansando seu queixo nele. "Bela coleção, deve ter trabalhado nela por um tempo."

"Um bom tempo" concordei. "Você gostaria de ouvir algo em particular?"

"Surpreenda-me."

"Sério?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha. "De acordo com Emmett você odeia surpresas."

Ela enrugou o nariz e eu tive que rir de sua expressão. "Eu odeio surpresas quando as pessoas me compram coisas e me fazem ser o centro das atenções. Uma música não está dentro dessas categorias."

"Verdade" Eu ri. Coloquei o CD e apertei play. Eu me sentei no chão e olhei para cima para vê-la.

"Legal!" Ela disse, sorrindo assim que reconheceu a melodia. "Eu nunca imaginaria que você fosse um fã de Cake."

"Eu gosto do como eles utilizam o ritmo"

"Então, me fale alguma coisa sobre você, Edward."

"O que você gostaria de saber?"

"O que você estiver a fim de me contar."

"Tudo bem, mas só se você me contar algo sobre você também."

"Com algumas restrições." Ela riu.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Quer dizer, Edward, que se eu não quiser responder, eu não irei."

"É justo. Eu sou o mais novo da família e meu pai tem esperanças de que eu irei seguir seus passos."

"E você vai?"

"Você primeiro."

"Eu sou a mais nova e Emmett é minha única família. Sua esperança é que eu deixe de ser teimosa."

"E isso é provável?"

"Você primeiro." Ela provocou, jogando minhas palavras contra mim.

"Eu prefiro estudar música, mas é provável que eu entre no campo de medicina só pra ter algo pra fazer. Por ora eu estou fazendo cursos em geral até me decidir."

"Não é provável."

"O que não é provável?"

Ela riu alegremente, balançando seus cabelos marrons. "Que eu deixe de ser teimosa."

Ela era realmente bonita quando ria. Eu esperava fazê-la sorrir novamente. Eu endureci. O que me importava se ela sorrisse? E por que eu estava pensando que ela é bonita?

"Oi! Terra para Edward!" Ela chamou.

Eu levantei minha cabeça e vi que ela me encarava, seus olhos castanhos estavam preocupados.

"Você está bem, Edward?"

"Sim, eu estava pensando em uma coisa."

"Se importa em compartilhar?" Ela provocou.

"Ainda não."

"Você é quem sabe."

"A maioria das pessoas continuariam até conseguirem suas respostas."

"Você logo irá descobrir que eu não sou como a maioria das pessoas. Se você quiser me contar, tenho certeza que irá. Se você não quiser, tenho certeza que você tem suas razões. Ser insistente não faz meu estilo."

Eu ri alegremente. "Você irá se arrepender muito em passar o dia com minha irmã amanhã."

"Ela é tão insistente hein?" Ela prendeu o riso.

"Alice tem a habilidade de forçar você a fazer o que ela quer. E se você não fizer, ela pode fazer você sentir-se culpada até ceder."

"Então foi assim que você foi forçado a me visitar no trabalho hoje?"

"Algo parecido."

"Bem, foi uma boa coisa ela ter feito isso. Esse é um jeito bem melhor de passar minha sexta feira à noite. Eu ia apenas para casa e lavar roupa."

"Ela já mencionou que já fez planos para sábado à noite também?"

"Não! E sábado é o meu único dia de folga. Eu tenho muita lição. O que quer que ela tenha planejado vai ter que ficar para outra noite. Especialmente se ela quiser que eu vá às compras."

Eu realmente queria que Bella fosse ao cinema. Eu rapidamente pensei em um jeito de fazê-la ir. "E se eu me oferecesse para te ajudar com a lição depois que você voltasse das compras?"

"Me fale o que ela planejou primeiro."

"Uma ida ao cinema. Emmett vem falando sobre um filme de ação a mais de uma semana."

"Ótimo!" Bella riu "Estou feliz em saber que não sou a única sendo torturada por ele."

"Você me deixa ajudá-la com sua lição para que você possa ir?"

"Você é bom em matemática?"

"Na verdade, é uma das minhas melhores matérias."

"Então temos um encontro!" Ela disse alegremente. "Você, eu, w o livro de matemática maligno que ameaça a minha média."

Eu sorri tanto por ela ter usado a palavra "encontro" e por seu entusiasmo. "Lembre-se de ser bem especifica com Alice sobre o seu horário. Do contrario, ela vai prender você no shopping o dia inteiro."

"Obrigada pela dica."

Bella e eu ficamos em um silencio confortável, ouvindo a diferentes CDs. Ocasionalmente ela me perguntava alguma coisa sobre a música. Na última faixa do CD de Debussy, eu olhei para cima e vi que Bella dormia. Eu peguei um cobertor no armário do corredor e a cobri. Ela parecia realmente calma, quase como um anjo. Eu sorri por ter feito uma amiga. Eu não me incomodava em fazer amizades há um bom tempo.

Eu coloquei um novo CD e me joguei no sofá de couro preto. Eu fechei os olhos, concentrando-me na música. Pela primeira vez, sair com Alice não havia sido um total pesadelo. Mas eu nunca poderia admitir isso pra ela, ela nunca mais me deixaria em paz. Não muito tempo depois eu estava dormindo, sonhando com uma nova composição em meu piano.

"Emmett!" Bella agitou-se, tirando-me de meu sono.

Eu virei a cabeça e vi que estávamos sozinhos no quarto.

"Pare de tentar grudar essas asas! Eu não quis dizer 'quando porcos voarem' literalmente! Você pode comer seu bacon estúpido."

Eu ri sozinho. Ela falava dormindo. Que interessante! Eu esperei para ver se ela falava mais alguma coisa.

"Matemática estúpida! Média estúpida! Equação quadrada estúpida! Por favor, não me reprovem!" Ela silvou e se abraçou formando uma bola.

Uma vez que eu estava certo de que ela não iria falar mais nada, eu fechei os olhos e voltei a dormir. Quando eu acordei, o sol da manhã entrava pela janela de meu quarto. Eu olhei e vi Bella ainda dormindo profundamente.

Eu levantei e me espreguicei enquanto bocejava. Meu sofá não era o melhor lugar para se dormir. Eu sai do quarto de fininho para não acordá-la. Eu andei até lá embaixo, tentando mexer meu cabelo com os dedos. Eu sabia que era uma causa perdida, mas eu tentei mesmo assim.

Alice e Jasper estavam sentados no balcão da cozinha bebendo café. Eu fui até eles e servi o resto do café para mim.

"Bom dia bela adormecida." Alice riu.

"Ainda é muito cedo para a sua alegria minha irmã." Eu disse, me jogando no banco ao lado dela.

Ela assanhou meu cabelo. "Não seja tão rabugento."

"Eu não sou. Só estou cansado."

"E por que você está tão cansado?" Jasper perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Por que eu dormi no meu sofá." Eu respondi "Não é grande o suficiente para mim."

"Você deveria ter dormido na sua cama," Alice disse. "É isso o que acontece quando você acaba dormindo com o som ligado. De novo!"

"Minha cama estava ocupada." Eu falei.

"Bella ainda está aqui!" Alice gritou.

"Você se importa?" Eu falei tapando meus ouvidos. "Eu pensei que Emmett e Rosalie haviam ficado."

"Não." Alice tentou não sorrir "Eles saíram não muito tempo depois que vocês dois subiram. Alguma coisa sobre finalmente mostrar o quarto dele para Rosalie agora que Bella a aprovou."

"Encantador!" eu disse revirando os olhos.

"Isso fará tão mais fácil levá-la para fazer compras." Alice riu.

"Ela pode querer ir pra casa e tomar banho primeiro." Jasper falou, passando o braço ao redor de minha irmã.

"Se ela tem mesmo." Alice suspirou. Ela girou para mim e me empurrou, quase me derrubando do banco. "Vá acordá-la, Edward!"

"E por que eu?" eu perguntei, me ajeitando no banco.

"Por que eu disse. E por que eu também preciso me arrumar." Minha irmã explicou.

"Está bem." Eu respondi, olhando-lhe com raiva.

Eu peguei minha caneca e fui até o meu quarto. Eu abri a porta e encontrei Bella sentada no meio de minha cama. Ela sorriu para mim e eu correspondi.

"Bom dia."

"Igualmente. Imagino que Emmett me esqueceu?"

"Ele estava animado com a oportunidade de levar Rose para a casa de vocês. Ou assim me disseram. Você gostaria de alguma coisa?"

"Não. Eu começo o dia devagar. Eu geralmente não tenho energia para comer ou beber alguma coisa até que esteja levantada por pelo menos uma hora. Emmett me acusa de ser rabugenta."

"Eu mesmo já fui acusado da mesma coisa." Ela riu, e mais uma vez o som foi maravilhoso para mim. "Claro, eu geralmente estou mais descansado."

Ela olhou para o sofá e depois de volta para mim com um sorriso astuto. "Desculpe por isso. Eu geralmente não vou para a cama de estranhos na primeira noite."

"Mesmo?" Eu perguntei entrando na brincadeira. "E quantas noites são precisas?"

"Depende do desconhecido. Mas, como você tecnicamente não é um estranho por que nos conhecemos ontem, e Emmett vem falando de você por meses, eu acho que isso se encaixa na categoria de gesto amigável."

"E qual foi o gesto amigável?"

"Você me deixando usar a sua cama extremamente confortável enquanto você sofre a ira do seu sofá."

Eu me encontrei rindo juntamente com ela e os dois sons pareciam extremamente certo em meu quarto. Até agora o dia estava muito bom. Eu só poderia esperar que o resto fosse assim tão bom.

Eu acompanhei Bella até lá embaixo e depois até o jardim. Ela subiu em sua picape monstruosa. Eu tentei não rir dela. O barulho do motor me fez pular para trás e eu pude ver Bella rindo por trás do volante. Ela acenou mais uma vez e saiu da garagem. Eu mal podia esperar pelo cinema agora. Não seria tão ruim poder conversar com ela.


	5. Fazendo Compras: Bella

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

******Cap 5 - Fazendo Compras (Bella PDV)**

Eu ainda estava rindo enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente. Edward quase derrubou o café em cima dele quando eu dei o engate na minha picape. Eu entrei na pequena casa e joguei as chaves em cima do centro perto da porta. Eu notei os sapatos de Rosalie no começo da escada e sorri.

Ele finalmente havia trazido uma pra casa. Eu tinha sorte de ter Emmett. Enquanto a maioria dos garotos traziam garotas o tempo todo, Emmett nunca trazia. Ele me disse que essa também era a minha casa e que ele não faria nada que me deixasse desconfortável. Ele era um bom irmão mais velho.

Eu corri pelas escadas e bati em sua porta. "Eu estou em casa! Obrigado por ter me esquecido ontem à noite!" Eu os escutei rindo por trás da porta. "Eu vou me arrumar. Rose, Alice disse que vai estar aqui em uma hora."

"Obrigado, Bella!" Rosalie falou.

Eu fui para meu quarto, feliz por meu irmão ter achado alguém. Todos os seus amigos pareciam ser bem legais. Edward era uma pessoa fácil de conversar. Ele podia ficar exaltado se você fizesse a pergunta errada, mas tirando isso, ele parecia bastante interessado. Ele não me fazia perguntas apenas para me ouvir falar. Ele honestamente queria saber minhas respostas.

Eu peguei minhas roupas e fui para o chuveiro. Quando eu comecei a lavar meu cabelo com meu shampoo de morango, eu pensei em como eu estava nervosa ontem à noite. Eu estava tão preocupada que Emmett quisesse se mudar. Ao invés disso, parecia que, talvez, Rosalie viesse para cá. Eu não me importaria com isso. Seria bem legal ter uma garota por perto.

Eu suspirei quando esses pensamentos me levaram à memórias de minha mãe e meu pai. Eu ainda sentia falta deles, mas não tanto quanto no primeiro ano. Eu tentava bastante não pensar neles frequentemente. Eu fui tirada de minhas memórias por uma alta batida na porta.

"Vai logo, Squirt! Outras pessoas também precisam de um banho quente."

"Eu saio já, Em! Segura as pontas." Eu gritei.

Eu terminei o meu banho rapidamente, me sequei e me vesti. Meu cabelo não estava muito cooperativo, como sempre, então eu o prendi em um rabo de cavalo.

"Eu já sai!" Eu gritei enquanto eu descia para a cozinha.

Eu fiz algumas torradas para mim e me senti com um pouco de suco de laranja, pronta para desfrutar o meu café-da-manhã. Eu fui rapidamente interrompida pelo toque do telefone. Eu gemi e fui até ele. Nós ainda não tínhamos comprado um telefone sem fio. Eu tirei o telefone do gancho, olhando longamente para a minha torrada.

"Alô!" Eu disse.

"Bella?"

"Não! É Jane Austen. O que eu posso fazer por você?"

Ele rio baixinho e eu sabia exatamente quem era.

"Eu não acabei de sair da sua casa há alguns minutos atrás?"

"Sim, mas você esqueceu de falar com Alice sobre o seu dever de matemática. Eu pensei que eu deveria lembrar você." Edward disse.

"Isso seria importante." Eu suspirei. Eu estiquei o fio e andei até a minha torrada. "Então, o quão maluca é a sua irmã quando vai fazer compras?"

Ele riu e eu sorri. "Eu pensei que Emmett tivesse te avisado." Ele respondeu.

"Em é conhecido por exagerar uma vez ou outra." Eu ri. Eu dei uma mordida na minha torrada, esperando que ele falasse até que eu terminasse de mastigar.

"Alice leva às compras dela muito à sério. Ele as trata com uma verdadeira forma de arte. Tenha muito cuidado, Bella. Ela vai fazer você voltar pra casa com um guarda roupas inteiro." Ele avisou.

Eu engoli minha torrada e ri baixinho. "Ela não é párea para a minha teimosia. Eu aposto como eu saio de lá com apenas uma roupa."

"Eu acho que vou aceitar essa aposta." Ele riu.

"Então quais são os prêmios?" eu perguntei.

"Bem, se você vencer, eu te ensinarei matemática sem cobrar nada pelo próximo semestre."

"Quem está no telefone, Squirt?" Emmett perguntou, sua voz ecoando pela pequena cozinha.

"Edward." Eu disse segurando o telefone.

"Dia, Eddie!" Emmett riu, se inclinando para o fone. "Como estamos nessa manhã?"

"Bem, obrigado." Ele respondeu formalmente.

Emmett pegou o telefone da minha mão.

"Ei!" Eu gritei.

Ele me empurrou de volta para a cadeira. "Então, eu soube que minha irmã passou a noite na sua cama ontem. Eu presumo que você foi um cavalheiro com ela. Eu não iria querer quebrar a sua linda carinha."

"Emmett!" Eu resmunguei. "Me de o telefone agora!"

Eu bati o pé para enfatizar a minha raiva. Ele me devolveu o telefone enquanto ria.

"Me desculpe por ele." Eu disse para Edward. "Ele pode ser um verdadeiro urso nas primeiras horas da manhã."

"Ele está tentando mostrar preocupação de irmão, eu acho." Edward disse.

Eu ri alegremente. "Sim! Ele vem tido muita sorte esses anos. Ele ainda não teve que passar pelo 'conheça o namorado da sua irmãzinha'. Eu acho que tenho sido muito mole com ele." Eu olhei rápido para o relógio, surpresa por ver que a maior parte da minha hora já havia passado. "Eu vejo você mais tarde, Edward. Eu quero terminar o meu café-da-manhã antes que Alice chegue para me torturar."

"Tchau, Bella."

"Tchau, Edward." Eu desliguei o telefone e voltei para o meu café-da-manhã.

Assim que eu terminei de lavar meus pratos, a campainha tocou. Eu corri para abri-la e encontrei Alice praticamente dançando.

"Estamos animadas?"

"Bella!" Alice cantou, dançando para dentro de casa. "É dia de fazer compras! O que há para não focar animada?" Ela andou pela sala então encaminhou-se para a cozinha. "Eu gosto! É aconchegante."

"Obrigado." Eu respondi. Eu fui até o segundo degrau e gritei lá para cima. "Alice está aqui!"

"Já estou indo!" Rosalie falou.

"Ela ainda está aqui?" Alice virou-se olhando para mim.

"Ela passou a noite." Eu ri. "Ah, Alice! Eu tenho um favor para pedir."

"Qualquer coisa, Bella." Ela disse alegremente enquanto saltitava em minha direção.

"Edward me falou dos planos para o cinema. A única maneira de eu poder ir é se você me trouxer para a cidade e para aqui pra casa antes das 14hrs no maximo. Eu tenho dever de matemática, eu tenho que conseguir uma boa nota e Edward se ofereceu para me ajudar."

"Ele ofereceu?" Alice perguntou, arregalando seus olhos castanhos.

"Ele disse que era bom em matemática. Porque? Ele mentiu?" Eu perguntei ficando irritada.

"Não, ele é muito bom em matemática." Alice respondeu "Ele só não se oferece para ajudar muitas vezes."

"Ah." Eu disse, sentindo-me um pouco culpada por ter duvidado dele. "Bem, então estou feliz por ele ter se oferecido. Eu realmente sou horrível em matemática e eu vou reprovar se eu não conseguir boas notas essa semana."

"Pelo que você estava guinchando tão cedo da manhã, Alice?" Rosalie perguntou enquanto descia.

Eu sorri quando vi a bolsa que ela usou para passar a noite. Ela olhou para a bolsa e depois para mim, sorrindo timidamente.

"Edward se ofereceu para ajudar Bella com o dever de matemática." Alice cantou.

"Seu irmão Edward?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Que outro Edward você conhece?" Alice respondeu, revirando os olhos.

"Por que Edward é o grande tópico de conversas hoje?" Emmett perguntou enquanto nós saiamos de seu caminho para deixá-lo descer as escadas. "Eu não acabei de assustá-lo do telefone?"

"Você tentou!" Eu agitei-me empurrando-o.

"Ele estava no telefone?" Alice perguntou, novamente parecendo chocada.

"Ele normalmente não usa o telefone?" Eu perguntei, olhando para todos eles. Ninguém respondeu. Eu dei de ombros e comecei a procurar por minha bolsa. "Eu estou pronta. Vamos indo!"

Eu sai com Alice e Rose, mas não antes de ver meu irmão mais velho beijando sua namorada na porta. Rose me deu aquele mesmo sorriso tímido enquanto entrava no banco de trás do porsche de Alice.

"Hora de fazer compras." Alice cantou.

"Bella, obrigado por vim junto hoje." Rose disse.

"Obrigado por me convidarem." Eu respondi.

"Você está bem com...", mas Rose não terminou a pergunta.

Eu agitei minha mão para ela. "Por mim não há nenhum problema. Você o faz feliz, e ninguém merece mais."

"Obrigado, Bella!" Rose disse alegremente.

"Não seja por isso." Eu respondi "Mas já vou logo avisando, se quebrar o coração dele, eu vou fazer com que você se arrependa."

"Uau!" Alice disse amedrontada "Você é tão protetora de Emmett quanto eu sou de Edward."

"E eu de Jasper," Rosalie acrescentou. "Mas não se preocupe Bella. Eu nunca machucaria Emmett, ele é muito meigo."

"Agora que já temos isso fora do caminho," Eu ri "Onde vamos fazer compras hoje?"

"Nós estamos indo para o shopping!" Alice disse animadamente. "Eu olhei online hoje, eles estão fazendo uma grande liquidação para a época de natal."

"Emmett mencionou que você tem um emprego de meio período empacotando presentes." Rosalie disse.

"Sim," Eu respondi "Terças e Quintas à noite no quiosque do shopping."

"E como vai indo?" Alice perguntou

Eu mostrei minha mão cheia de cortes de tesoura a papel. "Muito bem! Eu ainda não amputei meus dedos."

"Eu pensei que Emmett estivesse brincando sobre isso." Rosalie disse.

"Ele bem que queria!" eu ri "Nós visitamos bastante a emergência do hospital com o passar dos anos. Eu tenho sorte por nunca ter precisado de um cirurgião."

"Você e Edward se divertiram ontem a noite?" Alice perguntou.

Eu dei de ombros. "Claro. Ele tem uma coleção de Cds impressionante."

"Seu orgulho e alegria depois de seu piano." Alice riu. "Ele se comportou?"

"Como assim?" Eu perguntei, olhando seu rosto com atenção.

"Ele falou ou ele apenas tocou música?" Alice esclareceu "Ele pode ser tímido sem motivo nenhum algumas vezes."

"Não, ele foi ótimo. Nós fizemos meio que um jogo de vinte perguntas." Eu respondi.

Alice parecia como se alguma coisa tivesse pulado e a mordido.

"Eu continuo vendo esse olhar chocado na sua cara. O que acontece? Seu irmão é algum caso fechado ou algo do tipo?"

"Não!" Alice gritou "Nada desse tipo! É que... Edward terminou um relacionamento horrível há alguns anos atrás e ele não vem sendo ele mesmo desde então. Mas você não soube por mim!"

"Por que alguém iria querer ser ruim com ele? Ele me parece gentil o suficiente." Eu disse

"Se eu mesma tivesse a resposta para essa pergunta." Alice suspirou "Mas esse não é o lugar nem o momento. Faz muito tempo desde que meu irmão fez o menor esforço para ser amigo de alguém sem que eu o forçasse. É só uma boa mudança."

"Feliz por estar a sérvio então!" Brinquei.

Alice estacionou o carro e nós fomos para o shopping. Alice prendeu seu braço no meu, me fazendo sua prisioneira de compras. "Que loja primeiro, Bella?"

"A que você preferir, Alice. Eu geralmente só compro livros." Eu respondi

"Nós certamente teremos que mudar isso." Alice disse.

Eu podia ver que ela falava sério. "Quem sabe uma outra vez. Eu tenho uma apostar para ganhar."

"Que tipo de aposta?" Alice perguntou, pulando pra cima e pra baixo.

"Eu apostei com Edward que eu sairia daqui com apenas uma roupa e quando você me ajudar a ganhar, eu teria aulas particulares de matemática de graça no próximo semestre." Eu a informei.

"Ah, isso é bom demais pra ser verdade!" Rosalie riu. "Alice, você tem que deixá-la ganhar!"

"Somente com a condição de que na próxima vez que viermos fazer compras, vai ser escolha da Alice." Alice ofereceu.

"Se eu conseguir dois vetos." Eu contra-ofereci.

"Combinado!" Alice disse estendendo a mão.

Eu a apertei e sorri. "Você não é tão assustadora como Emmett fez você parecer."

"Você também não!" Alice riu.

Nos passamos a próximas quatro horas andando de loja em loja. Alice cumpriu sua parte no acordo e eu sai com um novo par de calças de cintura baixa e um bonito suéter com gola em v. Ela parou em minha casa em tempo suficiente para que eu deixasse minhas novas roupas e pegasse minha mochila. Então ela nos levou para sua casa.

"Querido, cheguei!" Alice chamou assim que entramos na casa.

"Desço já, amor!" veio do andar de cima.

Alice prendeu uma risada e virou para nós. "Ele não tem idéia que tem gente aqui comigo. Ele vai corar."

Nós três sentamos no sofá e observamos a escada para ver se Alice estaria certa.

Edward descia as escadas, ainda abotoando sua camisa. Você podia ver a parte de cima do seu peito musculoso claramente.

"Você matou alguém hoje ou só machucou seus pés?" Ele olhou para cima e nos viu. Ele parou no meio da escada e corou violentamente. "Eu vejo que temos companhia, Alice. Que grosseria da sua parte em não ter me avisado!"

"Deve ter escapado da minha cabeça!" Alice disse alegremente "E, sério Edward, Você já deveria saber pra sempre descer totalmente vestido. Você nunca sabe quem eu poderia ter convidado!"

"Bem verdade" Edward murmurou enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha.

"Foi um tom de vermelho bastante interessante." Eu ri.

"Eu só consigo fazer ele corar assim umas duas vezes por ano," Alice disse "Essa foi a minha segunda vez e eu estava começando a ficar preocupada que eu não conseguiria já que só temos mais duas semanas e meia até o fim do ano."

"O que você fez com ele na primeira vez?" eu perguntei.

Alice me olhou maliciosamente. "Eu entrei no quarto dele enquanto ele estava se trocando uma manhã. Ele checa a fechadura duas vezes agora."

"Você é malvada, Alice." Eu ri me apoiando em seu ombro.

"Obrigado, Bella!" Ela riu

"Alice e eu vamos provar as roupas novas." Rosalie disse enquanto levantava. "Você ocupe-se com o seu dever para nós podermos ir ao cinema."

"Me dando ordens tão cedo?" Eu brinquei "Eu imaginei que você fosse esperar pelo menos uma semana."

"Eu prefiro entrar logo de cara." Rose sorriu.

"Eu acho que nós nos daremos muito bem, Rose," Eu disse seriamente "Você entende meu senso de humor."

Eu peguei minha bolsa e fui para a cozinha. Edward estava encarando a janela da cozinha. Eu limpei minha garganta para não assustá-lo.

Ele virou-se lentamente, um olhar pensativo em sua face. Ele percebeu que era eu e sorriu. "Pronta para atacar a matemática?"

"Sim," Eu disse "E, alias, eu ganhei Tutor-boy." (é outro termo que eu não vou traduzir. Em português ficaria garoto tutor, eu achei que ficaria feio e tiraria a graça do apelido.)

"É sério?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Pergunte para Alice se não acredita em mim."

"Não é necessário. Eu confio em você, Bella."

"Bom! Por que eu acredito que você vá me ajudar a melhorar de nota!" Eu me sentei na mesa da cozinha e tirei meu livro de matemática da mochila. Eu realmente esperava que ele soubesse como ensinar. Eu precisava passar nessa matéria.


	6. No Cinema: Bella

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Cap 6 - No Cinema (Bella PDV) **

Edward passou a maior parte do tempo tentando me ajudar a entender matemática. O trabalho era lento comigo. Ele praticamente teve que dividir os problemas linha por linha, mas eu estava começando a entender devagar. Eu até consegui acertar dois problemas. Eu estava feliz por ele ter me ajudado e mais feliz ainda por poder ir com todo mundo ao cinema.

Nós acabamos parando antes para o jantar em um pequeno restaurante. Foi uma das melhores refeições que eu já fiz, mas não por causa da comida. Mas sim por causa do barulho. Todo mundo conversou e riu e foi diferente do constante silêncio em minha pequena casa.

Quando chegamos ao cinema, Alice, Rose e eu ficamos de comprar a comida enquanto os meninos procuravam os lugares. Nós esperamos pacientemente pela nossa vez no balcão.

"Eu pago por tudo para gente ir logo pro cinema." Alice sugeriu.

"Eu tenho que comer Twizzlers!" Eu falei apontando para o expositor.

"Eu preciso de Sno-caps." Rosalie disse.

"Em que posso lhe servir?" perguntou o rapaz atrás do balcão.

"Eu quero Skittles, Peanut M&Ms, uma pipoca grande, Sno-caps, Twizzlers, e Raisinets" Alice pediu "E três cocas."

Pegamos as bebidas e os lanches e nos dirigimos ao cinema. Emmett estava em pé e acenando com os braços como se tentasse ajudar um avião a decolar. Nós olhamos uma para a outra e rimos de meu irmão. Eu acabei me sentando com Edward a minha esquerda e Alice a minha direita. Jasper estava perto dela e depois Rosalie e Emmett.

Eu me sentei em cima de uma perna e a outra coloquei em cima do colo de Edward. Ele segurou meu tornozelo com as mãos me impedindo de cair.

"Preparado para duas horas de ação sem interrupções?" Eu perguntei levantando minhas sobrancelhas.

"Não exatamente, mas isso serve." Edward respondeu, sorrindo.

"Aqui!" Alice disse, jogando uma caixa de Skittles para Edward.

Ele a pegou rapidamente, eu fiquei impressionada.

"Aqui, Bella" Alice disse me entregando a coca. "Você e Edward podem dividir essa, eu prometo que ele não tem sapinho!"

Eu ri enquanto passava a bebida para Edward. "Ouviu isso, Edward? Sua irmã tem fé na sua boa saúde."

"Queria ser filho único." Ele murmurou.

"Você não gostaria disso" Eu disse com segurança. "Você ficaria entediado e sozinho sem ela."

"Obrigado, Bella!" Alice disse alegremente "Eu venho dizendo isso a ele há anos!"

Edward estava me observando a abrir meu pacote de Twizzlers com um olhar enojado no rosto.

"O que?" Eu perguntei inocentemente "Você tem algo contra as pegajosas propriedades de Twizzlers?"

"Não tem nada de bom nessas coisas." Edward respondeu "Você sabia que essas coisas apodrecem os seus dentes?"

"Apenas se você come-las todos os dias." Contestei "Você já provou um alguma vez?"

"Não."

"Dê uma mordida. Aposto como você vai gostar."

"Não, obrigado."

"Ah, vamos lá! Você não pode ter medo de Twizzlers." Eu disse agitando o palito vermelho na frente de seu rosto. "Só uma mordida. Apenas prove."

"Eu acho que não." Ele disse empurrando gentilmente minhas mãos para longe.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte, você dá uma mordida agora e quando nós encontramos algo que eu não como, eu a provarei."

"Está bem." Ele murmurou enquanto se inclinava mais perto de minha mão.

"E não babe." Eu brinquei.

Ele revirou os olhos e deu uma mordida. Ele mastigou por um tempo sempre com cara de quem queria cuspir fora. Tive que me controlar para não rir dele. Quando ele pegou a coca e bebeu metade dela, eu não tive escolha se não rir. Era uma coisa boa que as luzes ainda estivessem acesas ou então teriam me mandado calar.

"Bella isso tem gosto de borracha!" Edward disse com uma expressão de quem ainda tinha um pouco na boca.

Eu dei uma grande mordida e sorri alegremente. "Sobra mais pra mim então!"

"O que ela está fazendo com você. Edward?" Emmett perguntou.

Eu me virei em meu assento tirando minha perna de cima de Edward para pode olhar para meu irmão. "Nada!"

"Ela fez você experimentar um, não fez?" Emmett perguntou com seus olhos azuis brilhando.

"Foi à coisa mais nojenta que eu já provei na minha vida." Edward disse tremendo.

"Impressionante." Alice murmurou.

"Parem de odiar o Twizzlers!" Eu prendi o riso. Eu me ajeitei para que eu ficasse mais perto de Edward, com ambos os pés em cima do assento para que eu pudesse ver todos eles. "É melhor que suas pipocas simples e velhas, Em!"

"Quantas vezes vocês já discutiram sobre a escolha de lanches?" Edward perguntou com sua face perto da minha.

"Todas às vezes, certo Em?" Eu brinquei.

"Quase, Squirt!" Emmett respondeu.

Ele estava um pouco distraído com Rosalie no momento, então eu não levei para o lado pessoal.

"Alice, vejo que você é uma garota de Raisinets." Provoquei.

"Pois sim, Bella." Alice riu. "Qualquer coisa coberta de chocolate são as minhas favoritas."

Ela piscou para mim e eu ri alto. Isso poderia ter tantos sentidos. Eu tapei a boca rapidamente para me conter quando as luzes começaram a baixar.

Eu me virei para que meus pés estivessem embaixo de mim e minha cabeça encostada no ombro de Edward. Eu me sentia realmente confortável com ele, quase como se fossemos amigos a vida toda.

Eu estava pronta para ver alguma violência! Emmett me ensinou a apreciar filmes de ação por causa das brigas e não pelo enredo. Se eu quisesse ver o enredo eu assistisse coisas como "Simplesmente amor" e "Flores de aço".

Infelizmente, na metade do filme, eu não podia evitar as risadas que tomavam conta de mim. Os efeitos especiais eram inacreditáveis neste filme.

Edward inclinou-se em minha direção e eu podia o ver sorrindo. "Você está bem?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, tentando me controlar ao menos um pouco, pelo bem dos outros. "Isso é demais! Eu não consigo parar..." Edward pegou minha mão e me puxou para cima. Indicou que eu fosse na frente dele pelo corredor, me levando para fora. Ele me sentou em um banco do lado de fora do cinema. Eu coloquei minha cabeça entre os joelhos, tentando tirar tudo do meu sistema.

Quando eu estava sob controle, eu enxuguei meus olhos e olhei para Edward. Ele me olhava cuidadosamente.

"Desculpa!" suspirei "É uma combinação entre o açúcar do Twizzlers e a cafeína da coca. Eu tento ficar longe de refrigerante. Mas, quando eu me entrego à essa bebida malvada, eu perco controle sobre o meu senso de humor e rio por qualquer coisa."

"Ah." Foi a sua única resposta.

"Provavelmente é melhor que me deixe sozinha se quiser continuar a ver o filme." Eu ofereci.

"E quanto a você?" Ele perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Se eu voltar lá pra dentro, eu começarei a rir de novo. Aqueles efeitos especiais eram horríveis." Eu disse.

"Eu prefiro lhe fazer companhia, se você não se importa." Ele disse timidamente.

"De jeito nenhum!" Eu respondi sorrindo. Uma ótima idéia me ocorreu. Eu pulei e agarrei a mão dele, puxando-o comigo atrás de mim.

"Para onde estamos indo?" Ele perguntou me acompanhando facilmente.

"Sua irmã mencionou sua necessidade por velocidade. Nós vamos correr!" Eu arrastei Edward para o fliperama. "Eu sou muito boa nisso! E quanto a você?"

"Eu nunca joguei esse jogo em particular." Ele admitiu.

"Então vamos jogar em uma pista de nível médio."

Eu expliquei a Edward como escolher sua pista e seu carro. Quando tivemos isso resolvido, nós começamos o jogo. Nós corremos várias e várias vezes, até que Emmett apareceu por trás de mim me assustando até a morte. Eu cai para fora do assento.

"Você não presta, Emmett!" Eu gritei, enquanto Edward me ajudava a levantar.

"Você não deveria estar tão concentrada." Emmett provocou, assanhando meu cabelo. "Você ficou entediada com o filme ou algo assim?"

"Ou algo assim." Murmurei.

"O quanto de cafeína você tomou, Bella?" Emmett perguntou usando sua voz paternal.

"Não muita." Eu disse.

"Bella!" Emmett avisou.

"Eu juro!" Me defendi.

"Na verdade eu tomei quase tudo tentando me livrar da borracha que era o Twizzler." Edward disse. Eu dei língua para o meu irmão.

"E agora?" Jasper perguntou.

"O shopping ainda é aberto por mais uma hora!" Alice disse. "Vamos lá!"

"De jeito nenhum!" eu disse rapidamente. "Eu fui hoje de manhã."

"Vamos lá, Bella!" Alice disse, tentando pegar minha mão. "Eu só preciso de algumas coisas."

"Eu encontro vocês no carro então." Eu ri "Você certamente não precisa de mim para algumas coisas."

"Está bem!" Alice insultou-se, envolvendo seu braço em um braço de Jasper.

"Eu te disse que ela é teimosa." Emmett disse enquanto os quatro saiam do cinema.

Eu suspirei enquanto os via indo, pensando se deveria ir junto ou não.

"Você não precisa." Edward disse silenciosamente atrás de mim. Eu tinha quase me esquecido que ele estava ali.

"Eu sei, mas eu provavelmente devesse. Emmett me pediu para fazer um esforço." Eu disse, chutando meu pé com o outro. "Ele se preocupa que eu não saia bastante."

"Nós poderíamos andar enquanto esperamos." Edward ofereceu "Eu estou com o meu celular e eu tenho certeza que Alice vai ligar se eles chegarem no carro antes de nós."

"Ok!" Eu disse enquanto meu bom humor voltava. Eu realmente odiava fazer compras.

Edward pegou minha mão nas suas e nós saímos andando juntos, andando até a área do terraço. Eu olhei para cima esperando ver algumas estrelas, mas havia muitas nuvens cobrindo. Eu suspirei e voltei a prestar atenção para onde estava indo, era mais seguro de qualquer forma.

Era bom andar com Edward. O silencio era até confortável. Ele não era uma daquelas pessoas que precisavam preencher cada segundo com palavras. Eu me aproximei dele quando uma rajada de vento me fez sentir frio.

"Você está com frio, Bella?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

"Eu ficarei bem" Respondi, não queria que ele se preocupasse comigo.

Tarde demais! Ele já havia soltado minha mão e estava tirando sua jaqueta.

"Sério, Edward..."

"Por favor." Ele disse com a voz baixa.

Eu não podia resistir quando ele pedia tão amavelmente. Eu o deixe me ajudar a vesti-la. Seus braços eram bem maiores que o meu e me deu um pouco de trabalho para puxar as mangas até que estivessem confortáveis.

"Obrigado."

"De nada." Ele pegou minha mão novamente e nós continuamos a caminhada.

"Eu gosto de ficar com você, Edward. Você pode ficar calado ou conversar, mas de qualquer maneira significa algo. Não parece quando estou conversando com Mike, ou Tyler ou até mesmo Emmett."

"Quem são Mike e Tyler?"

"Eles trabalham no restaurante comigo. Tyler é o cozinheiro e ele é até legal. Ele sabe entender uma indireta."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Ah, bem, quando eu comecei a trabalhar lá, Tyler me chamou para sair. Eu o disse que eu não namoro e ele aceitou. Nós somos amigos de trabalho desde então. Mas Mike é outra história."

"Amigo de trabalho?"

"Claro! Você tem os seus amigos de verdade, com quem você gosta de passar o tempo. O tipo de amigos que são mais como família, como Angela, embora ela também seja uma amiga de trabalho, tecnicamente. Então você tem seus amigos do trabalho, as pessoas com quem você conversa ocasionalmente e tem um pouco de interesse, mas apenas quando estão no trabalho."

"E a outra história?"

Eu suspirei. Não consegui evitar. "Mike a mosca. É como eu e Em o chamamos. Sempre parece que eu o estou espantando. Não importa quantas vezes eu diga 'não' ao garoto, não parece que entra na cabeça dele. Quero dizer, sério! Quantas maneira diferentes você pode dizer 'Eu não namoro' antes que uma pessoa entenda?"

"Você realmente não namora?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Eu ainda não achei ninguém com quem eu queria passar o tempo. Além do que, com todas as aulas particulares que você vai precisar me dar, eu não terei tempo para namorar!"

"Você não estava indo tão mal hoje." Edward falou.

"Obrigado por mentir para mim, Edward!" eu prendi o riso. "Eu amo um garoto que sabe quando mentir!"

Ele parecia que iria dizer alguma coisa, quando seu telefone tocou. O toque era Chopsticks e eu não pude evitar rir. Ele me olhou furioso enquanto soltava minha mão e tirava seu telefone.

Ele facilmente o abriu e disse. "Sim, Alice? Nós chegaremos ai rapidamente." Ele fechou o telefone e sorriu. "Os guarda-costas acabaram de acompanhar minha irmã para fora. Eles estão no caminho para os carros."

Eu sorri e peguei sua mão nos levando correndo de volta para o estacionamento. Incrivelmente, meus pés se comportaram por todo o caminho. Enquanto nos aproximávamos do carro, podíamos ver os outros esperando pacientemente por nós.

"Uma jaqueta tentou devorar você?" Emmett provocou.

"Há, há!" Eu disse colocando minhas mãos no quadril. A visão de mim fez com que todos rissem. "Eu não posso fazer nada se tenho braços curtos!" eu disse, entrando no banco do passageiro do carro de Edward e fechando a porta na risada de todo mundo.

Edward sentou-se atrás do volante e tento esconder seu sorriso. Eu suspirei e me permiti sorrir um pouco.

"Você pode rir. Eu pareço mesmo meio boba."

"Na verdade..." ele disse me olhando atentamente. "Eu acho que você está bonita."

Eu corei, escondendo meu rosto no meu cabelo. Ninguém além de Emmett me falou isso antes. Ao menos, não desde que meus pais morreram.

"Obrigado." Murmurei.

"De repente você parece bastante triste, Bella. Desculpe-me se eu disse alguma coisa que te ofendeu."

"Não, Edward, de jeito nenhum!!!" eu mordi meu lábio, imaginando o quanto eu queria contar a ele. Eu só o conhecia a um dia inteiro.

"É só que... às vezes, algumas coisas me fazem pensar em meus pais, e isso ainda meio que dói."

"Você sente falta deles." Não era uma pergunta.

"Bastante. Eles realmente eram bons pais. Mas, eu sou mais sortuda que muitos." Eu disse levantando a cabeça. "Eu tenho Emmett para cuidar de mim. E uns poucos bons amigos."

"Eu entro na categoria de bons amigos?" Ele sorriu me provocando, mas seus olhos verdes estavam bem sérios.

"Com certeza!" Eu disse sorrindo. "Além do que você é o meu tutor favorito!" Fiquei feliz ao ver que meu comentário substituiu aquele olhar sério por um olhar feliz. Edward nunca deveria ficar triste.


	7. Verdade ou Desafio: Edward

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Cap 7 - Verdade ou desafio (Edward PDV)**

Passava um pouco das dez horas quando nós voltamos a minha casa depois do cinema. Ninguém estava pronto para encerrar a noite ainda. Nós nos sentamos, tentando decidir o que fazer.

"Eu sei o que vamos fazer!" Alice cantou.

"Eu conheço esse tom," eu disse alarmadamente. "Ele quer jogar um jogo."

"Que jogo?" Emmett perguntou animadamente.

"Verdade ou desafio!" Alice gritou. "Eu escolho primeiro! Jasper! Verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade" Jasper disse com um sorriso malicioso.

"Você não tem graça," Alice fez bico "Mas está bem! O que você sente por mim?"

"Essa é fácil," Jasper prendeu o riso, inclinando-se mais perto dela. "Eu te amo."

Ele a beijou rapidamente. Eu revirei meus olhos para os dois.

"Minha vez!" Jasper disse, atritando as mãos juntas.

"Edward, meu amigo! Verdade ou desafio?"

Eu abaixe minha cabeça. Eu era um homem morto de qualquer jeito. Se eu escolhesse verdade, ele colocaria minha virgindade em questão. Se eu dissesse desafio, várias coisas embaraçosas poderiam acontecer. Mas, com Bella aqui, desafio ainda seria a escolha mais segura.

"Desafio!"

"Edward!" Jasper quase cantou. "Eu te desafio a tocar chopsticks na melodia errada."

"Que tipo de desafio é esse?" Bella soltou.

Todo mundo riu, menos eu e Bella. Eles sabiam o quanto eu odiava brincar com meu piano.

"Está bem!" Grunhi enquanto levantava e andava até o piano. Eu toquei a versão mais curta e mais horrível da música. Eu marchei de volta a sala e me sentei novamente no chão. "Feliz?"

"Calma ai na agressividade, Edward." Jasper riu "Eu poderia ter feito pior, você sabe!"

"Emmett, verdade ou desafio?" Eu perguntei, dando as costas para Jasper.

"Desafio é claro!" Emmett respondeu animadamente.

Eu sorri maliciosamente. Ele ainda me devia pela sua última brincadeira. "Eu te desafio a correr ao redor da casa enquanto você canta 'Barbie Girl' o mais alto possível."

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que rodear a casa?" Emmett perguntou se levantando.

"Apenas uma." Eu respondi. "Mas você precisa cantar até que você tenha terminado o primeiro refrão."

Emmett abriu a porta a saiu ao redor da casa, catando em plenos pulmões. Nós corremos para a janela dos fundos e o vimos atravessar o jardim de trás. Ele nos viu e parou tempo suficiente para fazer uma dancinha. Quando ele voltou para dentro, nós estávamos todos rindo histericamente e a face dele estava completamente vermelha.

Emmett voltou ao seu lugar ao lado de Rosalie e ela beijou a bochecha dele rapidamente.

"Bella!" Emmett chamou.

Bella sentou-se imediatamente e olhou para seu irmão. "Verdade!"

"Você secretamente quer namorar Mike a mosca?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eca! Nunca!" Bella gritou, jogando uma almofada do sofá em seu irmão.

"Rosalie!" Bella prendeu o riso. "Verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade." Rosalie sorriu com malicia.

"Você ama o meu irmão?" Bella perguntou.

Rosalie corou violentamente. Ela olhou para Emmett mas logo desviou o olhar. "Sim," Ela sussurrou.

"Rose?" Emmett perguntou, levantando seu queixo para que ela olhasse para ele. "Você falou sério?"

"Sim," Rose disse corando novamente.

Emmett riu e a beijou suavemente. "Eu amo você também, sabe."

"De volta ao jogo!" Alice ordenou "Rose, escolha alguém."

"Jasper!" Rose chamou.

"Me dá um desafio." Jasper respondeu.

"Eu te desafio a esconder as revistas de moda de Alice por um dia inteiro." Rose disse.

"Você quer que eu morra?" Jasper disse com um grito abafado.

"Isso significa que você prefere um desafio duplo então?" Rose provocou.

"Qualquer coisa!" Jasper gritou.

"Eu te desafio a ir lá em cima, se despir e então cruzar a sala uma vez." Rose anunciou.

"Ah, Deus!" Bella disse, escondendo o rosto em suas mãos.

Eu podia a ver corar e o vermelho se espalhar até seu pescoço. Eu sorri ao ver isso.

"Está bem!" Jasper cedeu, subindo as escadas. "Para aqueles que não desejam ver, por favor sintam-se livres para cobrir os olhos."

Bella se inclinou para mim, escondendo seu rosto em meus ombros. Eu sorri abertamente enquanto colocava um braço ao redor dela.

"Você tem certeza que não quer presenciar a vergonha dele?"

"Positivo," Bella murmurou contra mim.

"Eu estou descendo!" Jasper gritou.

Eu fechei os meus olhos, não desejando ver à cena. Eu ouvi minha irmã assoviar para ele e Emmett e Rosalie rindo.

Quando eu ouvi a porta batendo lá em cima, eu abri os meus olhos novamente. "É segurou agora, Bella."

Ela espiou entre seus dedos antes de sentar-se e tirar suas mãos totalmente do rosto. "Vocês levam Verdade ou Desafio bem a sério."

"Claro!" Alice disse alegremente.

Jasper desceu momentos depois, murmurando para si. "Alice, Verdade ou Desafio?"

"Verdade, por favor, Jazz," Alice disse docemente.

"Você é viciada em fazer compras?" Jasper perguntou, piscando para ele.

"Você não pode ser viciada em seu trabalho." Alice declarou "Bella!"

"Desafio!" Bella disse cruzando os dedos.

"Eu desafio você a ir lá em cima e re-organizar a coleção de CDs de Edward!" Alice falou.

"Alice!" Eu sibilei.

Minha irmã sabia que minha coleção era especialmente organizada por ano e artista. Bella já tinha se levantado e subido as escadas. Ela desceu novamente dez minutos depois, sorrindo alegremente.

"Tudo pronto!" Bella cantou. "Você quer mandar alguém para checar?"

"Não!" Alice disse alegremente. "Eu confio em você."

"Edward!" Bella chamou, virando-se para mim. "Verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio." Eu suspirei.

"Eu o desafio a colocar sua coleção de Cds na ordem em cinco minutos." Ela disse.

Então ela piscou para mim. Eu a encarei por um minuto.

Ela riu e falou. "Você está perdendo tempo. Você só tem mais 4 minutos e meio restantes."

Eu levantei e subi as escadas de dois em dois. Eu voei para o meu quarto e fui até os meus CDs. Eu sorri com o que eu vi. Bella havia pegou o primeiro e o último CD de cada prateleira e trocou apenas esses. Ela era um gênio! Eu teria que agradecê-la depois. Eu ajeitei tudo rapidamente e corri de volta para a sala com um minuto ainda de sobra.

"Feito!" Eu disse orgulhosamente.

"Eu tenho que ver isso!" Alice gritou, correndo para as escadas.

Todo mundo a seguiu. Ela ficou em pé de frente para a minha coleção, balançando a cabeça. Ela sabia que estava certo.

"Bella, você realmente mudou a ordem?" minha irmã perguntou.

"Mas é claro!" Bella respondeu. "Eu não mentiria."

"Estava fora de ordem, Alice," Eu confirmei. "Eu apenas sabia onde colocar tudo."

"Está bem!" Alice disse derrotada. "Vamos voltar lá para baixo."

Nós voltamos aos nossos lugares na sala de estar. Eu me virei para Rosalie.

"Rose, Verdade ou Desafio?"

"Desafio." Ela respondeu.

"Te desafio a comer uma das barras energéticas de Emmett." Eu disse.

"Edward!" Rose gritou. "Você sabe que aquelas coisas tem um gosto horrível! Você me desafiou a fazer isso meses atrás! Além do que, elas são barras para ganhar peso e eu não quero ganhar peso. Dá trabalho manter esse corpinho."

"Você não completou o desafio da última vez." Eu a informei. "Isso significa que pode entrar de novo no jogo."

"Está bem!" Ela grunhiu "Emmett."

Ela estendeu a mão para ele. Ele rapidamente pegou uma barra e entregou a ela. Seria ainda mais nojento depois de ter passado o dia todo no bolso dele.

Bella inclinou-se em minha direção e cochichou. "Você é bastante malvado, Edward."

Sua respiração passando pela minha bochecha me fez ficar arrepiado e fechar os olhos. Eu me recompus rapidamente e lancei um olhar para a minha irmã. Ela não parecia estar prestando atenção em mim. Eu tinha esperanças de que fosse verdade.

Nós esperamos pacientemente Rose acabar seu desafio. Assim que ela deu a última mordida, ela correu para o banheiro. Ela voltou um pouco mais tarde, um pouco verde.

"Rose." Eu disse olhando-a atentamente. "Eu sinto muito. Se eu soubesse que você ia passar mal, eu teria mudado o seu desafio."

"Está tudo bem." Rose disse, sorrindo fracamente para mim. "Em, você poderia me levar para casa?"

"Claro, Rose," Emmett disse levantando-se a abraçando. "Squirt, você quer ir pra casa agora?"

"Eu gostaria de ficar mais um pouco se alguém for me levar pra casa." Bella disse.

"Eu faço Edward deixá-la em casa mais tarde." Alice disse alegremente. "Melhoras, Rose!"

"Obrigada, Alice." Rose disse enquanto Emmett a levava para fora da casa.

"Sem mais desafios com barras energéticas, Edward." Alice avisou.

"Não planejava mais." Eu disse com rigidez. "Eu não queria que ela passasse mal."

"Eu sei disso, irmãozinho." Alice disse chutando meu joelho. "Eu fico com a vez de Rose. Jasper, Verdade ou desafio?"

"Eu acho que vou ficar com Verdade dessa vez." Jasper disse.

"Qual foi o pior livro que você já leu?" Alice perguntou.

"Era um livro chamado 'Grendel' e era supostamente pra ser Beowulf do ponto de vista do monstro. Foi uma perda de tempo e dinheiro." Jasper respondeu.

"Nota mental!" Bella riu. "Ficar longe de um livro chamado 'Grendel'. Obrigada pelo aviso Jasper."

"Muito bem, Bella." Jasper chamou. "Verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade." Bella respondeu bravamente.

"Qual foi a coisa mais embaraçosa que você já fez?" Jasper perguntou.

Bella corou de sua testa ao pescoço. "Uma vez eu fui para a aula com a parte de trás do meu vestido enganchada na minha roupa de baixo." Bella cobriu o rosto com as mãos e inclinou-se em seu colo.

Eu olhei para a minha irmã e para Jasper, chocado com a honestidade de Bella. Eu não sabia se ria ou se me sentia mal por ela. Obviamente minha irmã e Jasper acharam que rir era a reação apropriada.

"Eu tinha apenas cinco anos!" Bella murmurou. De repente ela sentou-se direito, levantando o queixo. "Alice! Verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio!" Alice prendeu o riso.

"Eu te desafio e não fazer compras nenhum o dia inteiro amanhã." Bella disse, sorrindo largamente.

"O que?" Alice gritou. "Um dia inteiro sem fazer compras? Bella você é má!" Eu observei minha irmã fazer bico e franzir a testa na perspectiva de 24 horas sem uma única compra. Quando ela começou a sorrir de repente, eu fiquei com muito medo.

Minha irmã levava vingança muito a sério. "Oh, Bella!" Alice cantou.

"Alice, seja boazinha." Eu avisei.

"Verdade ou desafio?" Alice perguntou, me ignorando completamente.

"Desafio," Bella disse. Ela estava sendo teimosa, no entanto seu queixo ainda estava rígido e levantado.

"Eu te desafio..." Alice começou. Ela parou de propósito e seu sorriso aumentou. "Eu te desafio a beijar Edward, na boca."

"Alice." Eu gritei. "Esse não é um desafio justo, e você sabe."

"E me proibir de fazer compras também não. Eu acho que podemos cancelar ambos os desafios então." Alice disse alegremente.

"Eu acho que não." Bella prendeu o riso.

Eu me virei para olhá-la e ela já estava de joelhos. Ela segurou meu rosto com suas pequenas mãos e pressionou seus lábios contra os meus. Eu já beijei algumas vezes antes, mas nenhum como esse. Seus lábios se moviam perfeitamente sob os meus. Eles eram quentes e macios e se foram rápido demais.

"Droga!" Alice gritou.

Eu abri meus olhos para ver Jasper confortando minha irmã. Bella sorria maliciosamente para ela.

Bella colocou a mão em seu bolso e tirou uma moeda. "Ei, Alice! Eu te darei outra chance de recuperar seus privilégios de compras. Escolha!" Ela jogou a moeda e a pressionou em sua mão.

"Coroa!" Alice falou.

Bella olhou por baixo de sua mão e franziu. "Você ganhou, Alice. Seus privilégios de compras foram restaurados."

"Isso!" Alice disse, abraçando Jasper apertado.

Bella olhou para o seu relógio e pestanejou. "Eu realmente preciso ir pra casa. Amanhã eu pego o turno do almoço. Você se importa?" ela perguntou olhando para mim.

"De jeito nenhum!" Eu levantei e peguei minhas chaves. "Eu volto já, Alice."

Eu me virei para ver minha irmã perdida nos olhos do namorado. Eu ri enquanto abria a porta para Bella. Nós saímos juntos e eu fechei a porta cuidadosamente para não atrapalhar Alice e Jasper.

"Obrigada," Bella disse quando eu abri a porta do carro para ela.

Eu fechei a porta e me sentei atrás do volante. "Você se divertiu essa noite?"

"Sim! Alice é realmente viciada em fazer compras." Bella riu.

"Ela estava certa?"

"Quem e sobre o que?"

"Alice com a moeda?"

"Nem chegou perto," Bella riu. "Eu me senti mal, ela estava muito chateada. Se eu soubesse que ela reagiria tão mal, eu teria mudado o desafio."

Eu notei que ela não disse que não cumpriria o seu desafio. Eu imaginei se aquilo significava que ela havia gostado do beijo tanto quanto eu. Eu provavelmente estava imaginando isso. Como ela poderia gostar de mim tanto e tão rapidamente? E como eu poderia gostar tanto dela em tão pouco tempo?

A viagem até a sua casa foi silenciosa. Ela só falou quando precisava me apontar a direção de sua casa. Ela finalmente me fez estacionar na entrada de uma casa pequena no final da rua rodeada de árvores.

"Você gostaria de entrar?" Ela perguntou.

"Se não for muito tarde." Disse com cautela. Eu não queria demonstrar o quanto eu queria ver sua casa.

"Não, está tudo bem." Bella me assegurou. Ela pegou a mochila no banco de trás e saiu do carro.

Eu a segui até a calçada e para dentro da pequena casa. A sala tinha um sofá velho e uma grande TV com jogos empilhados ao seu redor. A parede por trás de TV tinha a fotografia de um casal que eu presumi ser seus pais. Todas as outras fotos eram dela e Emmett ao decorrer de suas vidas.

"Não é muita coisa," Bella suspirou. "Mas é nossa."

"Eu gosto." Eu respondi sinceramente. Bella sorriu e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

Ela pegou minha mão e me guiou para cima até o seu quarto. Ela soltou minha mão e andou até o seu aparelho de CD.

Ela o ligou e a música Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne encheu o quarto. Eu sorri pela sua escolha. Ela viu e revirou os olhos para mim.

"Todo mundo precisa de ao menos uma música boba somente para sair dançando por ai quando ninguém está olhando. Eu volto logo." Ela disse enquanto ia até o corredor.

Eu ouvi água caindo e presumi que ela estava no banho. Eu andei até a cama dela e peguei o livro que estava ali. Era um exemplar de Orgulho e Preconceito e a encadernação estava rasgada em algumas partes. Eu o coloquei onde estava e me encostei em seu travesseiro fechando os olhos.

Eu estive apenas em um quarto de garota e eu não havia me sentido tão confortável, tão normal. Eu repassei o dia em minha cabeça e fiquei satisfeito em perceber que eu me diverti.

Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que isso havia acontecido. Eu pensei ter ouvido Bella chamar meu nome, mas eu devia estar pensando em sua voz. Eu tentei abrir os olhos, mas eu estava cansado demais para me importar.


	8. Turno do almoço: Bella

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Cap 8 – Turno do almoço (Bella PDV)**

Meu despertador tocou e eu rapidamente estiquei o braço para pará-lo. Virei tentando tirar as cobertas, mas elas ficaram presas. Eu me virei novamente para ver o que as havia prendido e ofeguei quando eu vi a figura adormecida de Edward em cima das minhas cobertas.

Eu sorri relembrando da minha tentativa de acordá-lo a noite passada. Ele dormia pesado e não parecia falar durante o sono. Eu franzi a testa. Esperava não ter falado muito a noite passada ou na noite anterior. Eu tenho mania de dizer coisas embaraçosas enquanto durmo.

Eu o observei até meu alarme tocar novamente. Eu o deixei tocar por mais um minuto, esperando que o barulho o acordasse. Eu desliguei quando não parecia estar fazendo muito efeito. Eu sentei e deslizei os dedos por seus cabelos cor de bronze. Era mais macio do que eu imaginava. Não tão macio quando seus lábios, falei para mim mesma, corando com a memória da noite passada.

"Edward." Eu o chamei empurrando seus ombros.

Ele moveu-se um pouco. Eu empurrei seu ombro um pouco mais forte.

"Acorde, Edward." Eu fui empurrá-lo de novo, mas ele pegou meu pulso no ar.

Ele abriu seus olhos devagar e me encarou. Ele pareceu confuso sobre onde estava e o que estava fazendo ali.

"Você adormeceu." Eu o esclareci.

Ele soltou meu braço e sentou-se lentamente. Ele passou suas mãos pelo cabelo.

"Você só está deixando pior." Eu prendi o riso.

Ele sorriu gentilmente. "Eu sei."

"Então ele fala!" Eu ri.

"Fazia algum tempo desde que eu dormia tão profundamente." Ele admitiu, franzindo um pouco a testa.

"Sem problema," Eu disse alisando suas costas, esperando fazer com que ele parasse de franzir a testa. "Ao menos você não ronca como Emmett!"

Ele prendeu o riso enquanto olhava para mim. "Obrigado, Bella."

"Pelo que?" Perguntei.

"Por aliviar minha tensão. Eu não estou acostumado a acordar no quarto de estranhos."

"Eu pensei que ontem havíamos chegado à conclusão de que não somos estranhos." Eu disse, empurrando seus ombros com as mãos.

Ele sorriu, mas não alcançou seus olhos.

"Você quer me dizer que você não tem duas ou três agendas pretas escondidas debaixo do seu colchão em casa?"

Ele riu, seus olhos verdes brilharam finalmente. "Nem ao menos um!"

"Bom!" Eu disse alegremente "De qualquer forma você é bom demais para isso. Você pode ficar e acordar mais um pouco antes de ir para casa. Infelizmente, eu tenho que me arrumar para o trabalho."

"Turno do almoço, certo?" Edward perguntou.

"Certo." Eu disse, pegando minhas roupas. "Não se esqueça de dizer a Alice que eu me diverti muito ontem à noite e agradecê-la de novo por mim."

"Pode deixar." Ele respondeu tranquilamente, me vendo atravessar o quarto em sua direção.

Beijei-o na testa e baguncei seu cabelo. "Acorde mais antes de dirigir. Você ainda perece estar dormindo. Eu detestaria que meu tutor favorito sofresse um acidente de carro. Falo com você mais tarde."

Eu sai do quarto em direção ao banheiro para começar meu dia. Eu tomei banho, me depilei, e vesti as roupas do trabalho. Eu tinha que usar calças a tênis pretos com a necessária blusa preta com letras amarelas. Eu decidi que meu cabelo pedia por um rabo de cavalo hoje. Eu penteei e sequei meu cabelo rapidamente e o prendi com duas faixas.

Eu parei do lado de fora do quarto de Emmett e bati uma vez. "Eu estou indo pro trabalho, Em! São dez horas caso esteja querendo saber."

Ele não respondeu. Eu imaginei que ele ainda estivesse dormindo ou já tivesse saído. Eu nunca abria a porta de seu quarto se eu pudesse evitar. Ele mantinha uma bagunça lá dentro. Eu dei uma olhada em meu próprio quarto e vi que Edward já havia saído.

Desci as escadas e fui até a cozinha. Eu vasculhei o armário até achar minhas barras de granola escondidas. Eu peguei uma e fui até a sala. Quando eu achei meu avental e meu bloco de pedidos, peguei minhas chaves e sai.

Fazia bastante sol para um dia em Seattle. Eu subi em minha picape, sorrindo enquanto o motor ganhava vida. Eu amava minha picape, principalmente por que eu a havia comprado sozinha. Mas também a amava por que ela era praticamente indestrutível.

Eu dirigi até o trabalho, cantarolando sozinha, não me incomodando em ligar o rádio. Angela estava no estacionamento quando eu estacionei. Eu sai do carro e a cumprimentei.

"Ei, Ang! Você e Ben fizeram alguma coisa divertida esse fim de semana?"

"Só vimos um filme novo de ninjas que estreou." Angela disse envolvendo seu braço no meu. "Como foi seu fim de semana?"

"Ótimo!" Eu respondi alegremente. "Edward tem uma coleção de CDs bem legal. Alice não era tão ruim como Emmett me disse com as compras. E todos nós fomos ao cinema ontem à noite. Rosalie é ótima e eu realmente posso me acostumar com ela por perto. Jasper é bem legal também. Ah! Eu quase esqueci a melhor parte! Edward vai me ensinar matemática assim eu não perco a matéria."

"Isso é ótimo!" Angela disse me abraçando. O que eu gostava em Angela é que você sempre sabia quando ela estava feliz por você. "Eu sei o quanto você estava preocupada com aquela matéria."

"Sim! Ele fez meu dever ontem comigo por três horas e no final, e realmente consegui acertar dois dos problemas. Só não vou dizer que foram dois de quinze." Eu prendi o riso.

"Ei, Bella!" Mike chamou assim que Angela e eu entramos pelos fundos.

"Oi, Mike," Respondi "Está tendo um bom fim de semana até agora?"

"Não está sendo ruim. Você já conseguiu fazer toda a sua lição de casa?" Mike perguntou.

"Quase" Respondi.

"Você acha que pode dar uma escapada para jantar comigo hoje à noite?" Mike questionou.

"Desculpa, Mike. Eu não estou interessada em namorar agora. Eu tenho que me concentrar na universidade." Eu disse "Mas obrigado por me convidar."

Eu andei até a cozinha e coloquei meu avental. Eu me certifiquei de estar com meu bloco de pedidos e minha caneta para ver se eu já tinha alguma mesa. Deixaram-me com um casal de velhinhos em uma mesa do canto. Eu peguei seus pedidos de bebidas e voltei para a cozinha para enchê-los. Pude ver Angela brigando com Mike quando virei à esquina.

"Você não devia ter mentido daquele jeito. Bella vai ficar furiosa quando souber!" Angela açoitou.

"Eu já o mudei de lugar." Mike se defendeu "Você poderia não contar a ela."

"Se você nunca mais fizer isso, Mike." Angela avisou.

Eu revirei os olhos imaginando se eu queria saber. Eu entrei no local e os dois pararam de falar, olhando para longe um do outro. Eu enchi as bebidas e voltei para a mesa do casal de velhinhos.

"Bella?" Angela me chamou. Eu me virei para vê-la atrás de mim.

"O que foi. Ang?" Perguntei.

Ela sorriu para mim a apontou por cima de seu ombro. "Você tem uma segunda mesa."

Eu olhei através dela para ver Edward encarando fixamente o cardápio. Eu sorri alegremente enquanto começava a andar. Eu parei, me lembrando da discussão na cozinha.

"Ang?"

"Sim, Bella?"

"Era por isso que você e Mike estavam brigando?" Perguntei.

Angela prendeu o riso. "Mike é um pouco ciumento e tentou colocá-lo na minha sessão. Eu o reconheci e fiz Mike ajeitar isso."

"Obrigada." Eu disse lhe dando um abraço apertado.

"Sem problema." Ela riu "Fico feliz em ver que você fez um novo amigo."

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto andava para a mesa de Edward. "Não está muito cedo para o seu almoço? Por acaso eu posso dizer com bastante certeza que você só está acordado por mais ou menos uma hora."

Edward sorriu, encostando-se no banco. "Eu não sou muito fã de café-da-manhã."

"O bacon arruinou isso pra você?"

"Algo do tipo."

"Então, o que você gostaria der almoçar?"

"O que você recomenda?"

"O filé. Mas eu iria com a batata doce ao invés da assada."

"Então eu comerei isso com uma coca, por favor."

"Você certamente é o meu cliente mais educado do dia. Eu volto logo." Eu me virei e fui até a cozinha.

Angela esperava por mim na porta. "Bella!" Ela cantou "Ele é tão fofo e sorri toda vez que você chega perto dele! E você também, cá entre nós!"

"Eu só o conheço há alguns dias." Eu disse.

"Sim, mas você ouviu Emmett falar dele por meses!" Angela pressionou.

Eu mordi meu lábio, pensando novamente sobre ontem à noite.

"No que você está pensando?" Angela perguntou.

Eu olhei em volta procurando por Mike antes de me aproximar dela. "Eu o beijei ontem à noite."

"Bella!" Ela gritou.

Eu coloquei as mãos sobre sua boca. "Shiu!"

Ela balançou a cabeça e eu retirei a mão.

"Nós estávamos jogando Verdade ou Desafio juntos e eu fui desafiada a fazer isso."

"Seu primeiro beijo foi um desafio? É algo totalmente Bella!" Angela prendeu o riso. "Você estava sendo teimosa, não estava?"

"Agradeço o apoio, Ang." Eu respondi revirando os olhos.

"Então como foi?" ela perguntou seus olhos brilhando de felicidade por mim.

"Muito bom." Eu disse tentando não corar e falhando miseravelmente.

"É melhor você fazer o pedido dele e levar a bebida dele antes que ele pense que o esqueceu." Angela ordenou.

Eu escrevi o pedido rapidamente e entreguei para Tyler. Eu coloquei a coca e a levei para Edward. "Eu volto já. Eu tenho que ver minha outra mesa."

"Sem pressa." Edward respondeu.

Eu andei até o casal de velhinhos para ter certeza de que eles estavam bem. Ambos pediram uma salada e eu fui até a cozinha para fazer os seus pedidos. Eu voltei mais uma vez para vê-los. Eles eram realmente adoráveis juntos.

Quando acabaram de me contar como se conheceram, Tyler já tinha seus pedidos prontos. Eu peguei as saladas e as entreguei. Eu prometi voltar para checá-los logo. Quando eu voltei para a cozinha, o pedido de Edward já estava pronto.

Eu o levei para a mesa e entreguei. "Aqui está!"

"Você conversou com eles por um tempo." Ele disse, apontando com a cabeça para o casal de velhinhos.

"Sim," Eu disse sorrindo. "São Frank e Cecile. Eles estão casados por cinqüenta e três anos. Eles se conheceram em um cruzeiro que seus pais lhe arrastaram. Eles se esbarraram quando Frank estava jogando Horseshoes _[N/T:Horseshoes é um jogo em que você tem que acertar a ferradura do cavalo em uns pinos Aqui no Brasil ele é conhecido como Jogo da Malha.]_ com uns amigos que ele fez. Pode acreditar que eles realmente jogam Horseshoes em navio? De qualquer forma! Cecile se apaixonou e Frank também. Eles mantiveram contato por mais ou menos um ano antes de Frank aparecer repentinamente na porta dela com rosas e um anel."

"Eles te contaram tudo isso?" Edward perguntou.

"Claro." Eu disse "Eu descobri que pessoas mais velhas se abrem mais rapidamente se você mostrar interesse em ouvi-los. Muita gente ignora a geração mais velha."

"Bella, você poderia dizê-los que o almoço deles já está pago? Eu gostaria de mimá-los." Edward me disse.

"Ok." Eu disse sorrindo largamente. Ele realmente tinha uma boa alma. "Eu tenho certeza de que eles vão amar. E eu te trarei outra coca. Enquanto isso, coma!"

Ele sorriu e desenrolou os talheres. Eu andei até o casal.

"Eu tenho o melhor presente de domingo à tarde para vocês jovenzinhos!" Eu disse. Me virei um pouco e apontei para Edward. "Meu amigo ali é um grande fã de cruzeiros e Horseshoes. Eu contei a ele a história de vocês e ele decidiu lhes pagar o almoço."

"Bella querida." Cecile chamou, pegando minhas mãos nas dela. "Ele é um ótimo rapazinho por fazer isso."

"Sim," Eu respondi "Edward é um bom amigo. Se Frank não ficar com ciúmes, talvez você possa lhe dar um pequeno beijo na bochecha quando vocês saírem." Eu pisquei para Frank.

"Creio que posso confiar nela com um pequenino." Frank disse sorrindo para sua esposa. "Mas, mais que isso e eu vou ter que batê-lo com a minha bengala."

"Ah, Frank!" Cecile riu, dando-lhe um golpe com a mão.

"Muito bem vocês dois! Eu tenho que levar outra coca para Edward. Vocês precisam de mais alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

"Nós estamos bem, Bella." Frank respondeu. "Cuide do seu jovem amigo."

Eu fui até a cozinha e puxei Angela junto. "Meu casal de velhinhos é tão fofo. Edward vai pagar o almoço deles! Eu convenci Cecile a lhe dar um pequeno beijo na bochecha quando ela estiver saindo. Fique atenta caso eu perca."

Angela prendeu o riso enquanto andava para as suas próprias mesas com a bandeja cheia de comida. Mike entrou na cozinha tranquilamente depois disso.

"Ei, Bella." Mike chamou.

"Oi." Eu respondi, mantendo minha atenção ao encher o copo.

"Que é aquele cara que pediu pra sentar na sua sessão?" Mike perguntou.

"Aquele é meu amigo Edward" Respondi "Ele esteve aqui com meu irmão sexta á noite. Na verdade ele é quase família. Meu irmão está namorando a irmã do namorado da irmã dele." Eu sorri, sabendo que levaria o dia todo para Mike entender.

"Ah!" Foi sua única resposta.

"Eu tenho que voltar para lá." Eu disse, passando por ele com o copo.

Logo quando eu sai e andava em direção à mesa de Edward, eu vi Frank e Cecile conversando com ele. Eu parei e observei, esperando para ver o que aconteceria. Cecile lhe deu um beijo na bochecha audível e os olhos de Edward quase saíram da cabeça. Eu ri o mais silenciosamente que consegui, tentando não derrubar a bebida.

Quando Frank e Cecile saíram, eu andei até a mesa. "Aqui está sua coca." Eu sorri ao ver a marca de batom na bochecha dele. "Parece que você esteve ocupado enquanto eu estive fora."

Os olhos de Edward se precipitaram a minha cara rapidamente. "O que você quis dizer?"

"Você tem uma marca bem aqui" Eu disse passando o dedo sobre a marca.

Eu senti como se eletricidade estática estivesse passando pelas pontas do meu dedo quando eu toquei a bochecha. Eu olhei enquanto Edward fechava os olhos ao meu toque. Quando ele os abriu novamente, seus olhos verdes pareciam um pouco mais escuros.

"Eu vou te trazer um guardanapo molhado." Eu virei e me encaminhei rapidamente ao refugio que era a cozinha.

"Hum... Bella" Angela sussurrou.

"Sim" Eu respondi, fingindo estar procurando pelos guardanapos, quando na verdade eles estavam em uma cesta na minha frente. Eu toquei o rosto dele! E eu realmente queria fazer isso de novo! O que estava acontecendo comigo?

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas Edward saiu correndo daqui como se ele estivesse pegando fogo."

Eu andei de volta para a mesa e vi que ele havia deixado mais que dinheiro suficiente para cobrir o seu almoço. Eu não sei o que o deixou chateado, só esperava que não tivesse sido eu. Não tive tempo de refletir sobre isso já que a hora de pico havia chegado e eu estive ocupada pelo resto do meu turno.

Eu estava exausta quando sai do trabalho. Eu me arrastei até a minha picape e subi nela. Eu dirigi direto para casa, sem comprar fast-food como eu sempre faço. Eu não estava com fome essa noite. Eu só queria tirar essas roupas. Eu entrei preguiçosamente em case e joguei minhas chaves na mesa.

"Eu estou em casa." Falei.

Ninguém respondeu. Emmett deve ter saído com Rosalie.

Eu tranquei a porta e fui em direção a cozinha. Eu não conseguia me lembrar o porque que eu vim aqui. Eu encarei o pequeno cômodo por um tempo, tentando por meu pequeno cérebro para funcionar. Meus olhos pararam no telefone e eu pensei em Edward. Eu andei até o telefone e liguei para sua casa.

"Alô!" Alice cantou pelo telefone.

"Ei, Alice. É a Bella."

"Bella! Como foi o trabalho hoje?"

"Bom. Ei, o Edward está se sentindo bem?"

"Eu não o vi ainda hoje. Ele está no quarto dele."

"Ah. Você poderia olhá-lo mais tarde? Ele passou pelo restaurante para almoçar e saiu com um pouco de pressa. Eu só queria ter certeza de que ele não estava doente ou alguma coisa."

"Obrigada por me avisar, Bella. Eu verei se ele está bem. Eu peço para ele te ligar mais tarde."

"Obrigada, Alice."

"De nada, Bella!"

Eu desliguei o telefone e subi as escadas. Eu tomei o banho mais rápido da história da humanidade e coloquei minha calça de moletom favorita e camisa. Eu engatinhei para baixo do cobertor e fechei meus olhos. Eram apenas seis e meia da tarde, mas eu estava exausta.


	9. Alice Investiga: Alice

**Sinopse: **Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Cap 9 – Alice Investiga (Alice PDV)**

O telefone tocou por toda a casa. Eu pulei nele, com a esperança de que fosse o Jazz. "Alô!" Eu cantarolei.

"Ei, Alice. É Bella"

"Bella! Como foi de trabalho hoje?"

"Bom. Ei, o Edward está se sentindo bem?"

"Eu não o vi ainda hoje. Ele está no quarto dele."

"Ah. Você poderia olhá-lo mais tarde? Ele passou pelo restaurante para almoçar e saiu com um pouco de pressa. Eu só queria ter certeza de que ele não estava doente ou alguma coisa."

"Obrigada por me avisar, Bella. Eu verei se ele está bem. Eu peço para ele te ligar mais tarde."

"Obrigada, Alice."

"Por nada, Bella!"

Eu desliguei o telefone e encarei as escadas. Edward não veio para casa ontem à noite. Edward saiu escondido para ir ao trabalho de Bella. Edward foi direto pro seu quarto quando finalmente chegou em casa. Meu irmão estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Eu subi as escadas diretamente para o quarto dele. Ele estava jogado na cama com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. O som nem estava ligado. Isso era sério. Eu fui até a cama e enfiei minha cabeça debaixo do travesseiro com ele, do jeito que fazíamos quando éramos crianças.

Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou. Eles estavam tão repletos de tristeza que eu senti a vontade chorar por ele.

"Edward," Eu sussurrei, pegando em sua mão. "O que aconteceu?"

"Nada" ele balbuciou fechando seus olhos de novo.

"Já faz um bom tempo que não escondíamos a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro, irmãozinho."

"Alice."

"_Ed-ward_," Eu cantarolei. Eu o ouvi prender o riso. "Eu ouvi isso. Olha, eu sei que eu posso ser meio insistente às vezes, mas eu estou sempre aqui pra você. Tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de falar? Aconteceu alguma coisa ontem à noite?"

"Não aconteceu nada. Eu já te disse. Eu adormeci."

"Eu acredito em você, então isso significa que alguma coisa aconteceu hoje."

"Por favor, vá embora."

"Não. Eu não posso deixar você quando você está machucado."

"Eu não estou machucado."

"Então por que, irmãozinho, seus lindos olhos verdes estão tão tristes?"

"Realmente não é muito justo que você possa fazer isso."

"Por acaso eu me lembro de uma certa pessoa me dizendo que a vida não é justa."

Ele bufou e eu soube que estava finalmente quebrando sua parede.

"Fale com sua irmã mais velha. Talvez eu possa ajudar."

Ele soltou um pesado suspiro que eu imaginei como ele teria bastante ar para isso. "Eu acho que eu gosto dela."

"Quem?"

"Bella."

"E isso é uma coisa ruim?"

"Eu não sei."

"Eu não acho que seria uma coisa ruim. Ela é esperta e muito divertida." Eu disse.

"Acabei de conhecê-la."

"E daí? Você esqueceu que eu falei para Jasper logo na primeira hora que nos conhecemos que eu estava esperando por ele?"

Edward prendeu o riso e eu pressionei.

"Lembra como Jazz apenas olhou para mim e você pensou que eu havia enlouquecido? E então Jazz se desculpou por me deixar esperando?"

"Aquilo foi extremamente interessante." Ele suspirou. Eu fiquei feliz ao ver que não foi tão pesado como o outro.

"O que há de tão ruim em gostar de Bella?"

"E se ela não gostar de mim?"

"É uma possibilidade, mas eu duvido muito disso."

"O que faz você dizer isso?" Seus olhos verdes abriram novamente, procurando pela resposta em minha face.

"Dã! Eu estava no local quando ela te beijou."

"Aquilo foi um desafio, Alice."

"Pode ter começado como um, mas não foi assim que terminou."

"Você ta vendo demais onde não tem irmã querida."

"Tudo bem. Conte-me sobre o seu dia em detalhes, começando quando você saiu ontem à noite."

"Eu deixei Bella em casa. Ela me perguntou se eu queria entrar. Ela me levou ao quarto dela e depois foi trocar de roupa. Eu sentei na cama dela e de alguma maneira eu adormeci. Ela me acordou hoje de manhã e disse que havia tentado me acordar a noite passada, mas eu não me movia. Ele me disse que tinha que ir pro trabalho, e foi o que ela fez."

"Você está omitindo alguma coisa." Eu disse, observando como os olhos dele passavam pela minha face. O único sinal seguro de que Edward estava editando.

"Quando ela estava se arrumando para sair, ele beijou minha testa e me pediu para acordar um pouco mais antes de dirigir. Disse que estava preocupada que eu sofresse um acidente."

"São dois beijos!" gritei. Ele franziu a testa para mim. "Desculpa. Por favor, continue."

"Então eu decidi almoçar para poder vê-la de novo. Eu não sei o por que, mas eu realmente queria vê-la. Aquele garoto Mike tentou me colocar em outra sessão, mas uma garota apareceu e me levou para a sessão de Bella. Bella apareceu um tempo depois e conversou um pouco comigo, depois anotou meu pedido. Ela tinha outra mesa, então ela tinha que cuidar dela também. Era um casal de velhinhos. Bella conversou com eles por um tempo depois voltou para me ver. Ela me contou como eles haviam contado a história de como eles se conheceram para ela. Eu achei que era uma história bonita, então me ofereci para pagar o almoço deles. Bella pereceu realmente gostar disso. O casal se levantou para ir embora e vieram até mim, a velinha me deu um beijo na bochecha. Ela me disse que Bella era uma garota especial e que eu deveria me casar com ela rápido antes que algum outro o faça. Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ela estava indo embora e Bella estava vindo para minha mesa. Eu tinha uma marca de batom na minha face por causa de velinha e Bella tocou na minha bochecha para me mostrar onde era."

"Foi quando você saiu correndo?" Ele balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos novamente. "Por que você está com medo?"

"Eu não quero me aproximar de ninguém. Eu não quero me machucar de novo, Ali."

Edward não usava esse apelido há anos. Eu sabia que ele estava bastante chateado. Eu lhe dei um abraço apertado.

"Edward, você não pode fazer isso. Você não pode parar de tentar só por que tem medo de se machucar de novo. Você tinha dezessete anos quando você teve sua primeira namorada. Considere isso com uma experiência de aprendizagem. Uma realmente ruim, mas ainda sim uma experiência. Além do que, Bella não é igual à garota que machucou você."

"Como você sabe?"

"A razão pela qual eu vim aqui em cima, irmãozinho, foi por que Bella ligou. Ela estava preocupada que você tivesse ficado doente por causa da comida. Ela me pediu para ver como você estava e depois avisá-la de que você está bem. Eu prometi que pediria pra você ligar pra ela. Olha, eu entendo o por que você está um pouco apavorado agora. Mas me faça um favor. Seja um amigo para Bella agora. Não precisa se preocupar com mais nada. Você pode ser amigo de alguém, certo?"

"Sim, Alice!"

"Bom." Eu prendi o riso. "Além do mais, você já concordou em ser o tutor dela. O quão mal você se sentiria se você a deixasse ser reprovada em matemática?"

"Muito mal."

"Viu! Eu realmente sei do que eu estou falando."

"Apenas às vezes." Ele murmurou tentando esconder o sorriso.

"Você deveria ao menos tomar logo um banho. Mamãe e Papai logo estarão em casa."

"Ótimo!"

"Seu sarcasmo fingido não é bonito. Nós dois sabemos que você os queria em casa desde que eles saíssem pela porta. Não que Esme fosse acreditar com o banho de água fria que você dá nela."

"Alice, você sabe o por quê. No momento que ela me pega sozinho e começa a me abraçar todo eu me sinto culpado e falo pra ela tudo o que ela quiser saber."

"Seria tão ruim assim se você se abrisse e contasse o que aconteceu?"

"Sim! Você sabe como ela toma as minhas dores. Ela iria caçar a garota e os pais dela e armar um grande escândalo."

"Eu acho que seria engraçado, na verdade. Eu não me importaria em ajudar um pouco. Além do mais, você não pode evitar sua própria mãe para sempre."

"Você já não me deu esse mesmo sermão semana passada?"

"Sim. E algumas semanas antes dessa e assim por diante. E eu continuarei até que você comece a agir como você era antigamente."

"Que seja." Edward grunhiu, revirando os olhos.

"Eu só estou feliz que eles estejam voltando."

"Por quê?" Edward provocou. "A presença deles só vai acabar com seu estilo de vida festeiro."

"Cala a boca! Você sabe que você ama isso! Se não fosse por mim, você não teria sido beijado pela amável Bella Swan!"

"Emmett não sabe sobre isso, sabe?"

"Eu não tenho certeza se Jazz comentou sobre isso ou não. Por quê?"

"Eu não sei se você notou, Alice, mas Emmett é capaz de me fazer em picadinhos."

"Eu tenho certeza que enquanto você não partir o coração de Bella, você não tem com o que se preocupar."

"Eu nunca faria isso."

"Eu sei." Eu beijei sua testa e o deixei debaixo do travesseiro por mais um tempo. Eu fui para o meu quarto e disquei o número de Jasper.

"Olá, querida." Jasper respondeu.

"Ei, Jazz!" Eu suspirei alegremente. "Você já sente minha falta?"

"Com certeza. Ao que devo a hora deste telefonema?"

"Ele realmente gosta dela, Jazz. E ele está totalmente assustado com isso."

"Você deveria levá-lo para fazer compras, para ver se isso o anima."

"Eu não sei se fazer compras funcionaria nesse caso."

"Oh, Deus! O dia em que Alice Cullen questiona o valor terapêutico das compras. Isso é bem sério."

"O que eu devo fazer?"

"Nada. Você precisa deixar ele fazer isso sozinho. A não ser que você veja pronto para cometer um erro fatal, deixe-o aceitar seus sentimentos por ele mesmo."

"Eu não deveria ao menos assegurar de que Bella se sinta do mesmo jeito?"

"Eu acho que isso é algo que Edward e Bella devem descobrir juntos."

"Você está certo."

"Alice, eu sei que você se importa com ele e eu sei que você vem estado preocupada com ele, mas ele já é um menino crescido."

"Você nunca é grande demais para ter sua irmã mais velha cuidando de você."

Jasper riu. "Talvez não. Mas eu ainda acho que você deveria deixá-lo sozinho por um tempo. Eu tenho certeza que a memória daquela noite ainda está bem fresca na cabeça dele no momento."

"Eu gostaria de poder esquecer isso." E murmurei "Meu cérebro está marcado para sempre de ver ela e o amiguinho dela. Foi bom eu não ter comido nada naquela noite ou eu teria vomitado nela toda."

"Alice comporte-se e pare com isso."

"Eu vou."

"Eu falo sério, Alice. Você só vai piorar as coisas."

"Eu prometo me comportar, Jasper. Eu tenho que ir. Eu tenho que ver se tudo está onde deveria estar. Os meus pais chegam em algumas horas."

"Boa sorte, querida."

"Obrigada, Jazz."

Eu desliguei o telefone e o encarei por um momento. Eu deveria ligar para Bella e avisá-la de que Edward estava bem? Ou eu deveria esperar e ver se ele mesmo faria isso?

Eu peguei a extensão e ouvi um coloquei a mão sobre a parte de baixo e escutei.

"Alô." A voz de uma garota falou sonolenta.

"Bella?" Meu irmão perguntou.

"Oh, oi Edward! Desculpa. Dê-me um segundo. Eu adormeci depois do trabalho." Bella respondeu. Ela soltou um alto bocejo. "Então! Você está bem? Você saiu de lá bastante rápido."

"Eu estava passando um pouco mal. Mas já estou bem melhor agora."

"Bom sabe. Eu odiaria ter que chamar o Departamento de Saúde para o meu próprio trabalho. Não posso deixar que o meu trabalho faça meus amigos ficarem doentes e tudo mais!"

"Estou comovido que você arriscaria seu trabalho por mim."

"Ha! Como se eu fosse deixá-los saber que fui eu! Eu deixaria Mike a mosca assumir a culpa. Ele faria isso de bom grado se eu aceitasse sair com ele. Falando nele." Bella riu. "Angela me contou o que ele tentou fazer."

"Esse é o nome da garota que me salvou?"

"Sim. Eu te apresento ela da próxima vez que você resolver agraciar o estabelecimento com sua presença de novo. Você vai gostar dela. Ela é muito honesta e realmente se importa com as pessoas. Então! Que coisas emocionantes se passarão hoje à noite na casa dos Cullen?"

"Nossos pais estão voltando de viagem. Eu acredito que Alice está tendo certeza de que a casa está em ordem. Como a mais velha, é responsabilidade dela ter certeza que eu não quebre a casa."

"Você não parece ser do tipo festeiro desordeiro, Edward."

"Eu não sou. Eu sou apenas aquele em quem Alice põe a culpa quando ela é flagrada."

"Isso é muito cruel."

"Eu te disse que não sentiria falta dela."

Eu estava pronta para gritar com ele quando eu olhei para a minha porta e o vi em pé, sorrindo para mim, com covinhas e tudo. Eu rapidamente desliguei o telefone e lhe dei o meu sorriso mais inocente.

"Obrigado por ligar mais cedo para ver se eu estava bem, Bella. Eu receio ter que desligar e ir ajudar Alice agora. Ela parece ter esquecido uma pequena coisa. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai apreciar que eu a relembre."

Eu observei enquanto Edward se despedia e desligava o telefone. Ele me encarou por um longo tempo antes de se virar e sair do quarto. Eu o segui.

"O que você vai fazer comigo?"

"Você não gostaria de saber." Ele zombou, fechando a porta do seu quarto na minha cara.

"Edward! Eu não tive intenção! Eu só estava me preparando para ligar pra Rose e você já estava no telefone e eu só me peguei ouvindo. Eu sinto muito!"

"Não tanto como você sentirá, irmã querida." Ele gritou pela porta.

Eu estava com grandes, grandes problemas.


	10. Ensinando: Edward

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida  
**

**Sinopse: **Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Cap 10 – Ensinando (Edward POV)**

Eu fiz meu caminho até a porta da frente enquanto Emmett saia.

"Ei, Tutor-Boy!" Ele chamou.

Eu sorri. "É melhor que a outra escolha."

Emmett me bateu forte no ombro. "Ela está lá em cima. Tenha certeza de que ela tire uma boa nota!"

"Certamente." Eu respondi, levantando minha mão para bater na porta.

Emmett prendeu o riso e eu me virei para encará-lo. "Apenas entre, Edward. Ela está no quarto dela e nunca vai te ouvir bater na porta."

Eu fiz o que ele disse e entrei na casa. A primeira coisa que ouvi foi música. Era o arranhar de uma guitarra e uma voz doce cantando suavemente.

**_Bubbly - Colbie Caillat_**

**The rain is falling on my window pane**

_A chuva está caindo no vidro da minha janela_

**But we are hiding in a safer place**

_Mas nós estamos nos escondendo num lugar seguro_

**Undercover staying dry and warm**

_Debaixo das cobertas, ficando secos e quentes_

**You give me feelings that I adore**

_Você me dá sentimentos que eu adoro_

Eu me dirigi ao quarto de Bella, imaginando que CD ela estaria ouvindo agora. Eu empurrei a porta para que abrisse e logo parei.

**Its starts in my toes, make me crinkle my nose**

_Começa na ponta dos meus pés, me faz enrugar o nariz_

Wherever it goes, I always know

_Pra onde for, eu sempre sei_

**You make me smile please stay for a while now**

_Que você me faz sorrir por favor fique agora por um instante_

**Just take your time, wherever you go**

_Não tenha pressa em qualquer lugar que você vá_

Bella estava tocando violão e estava cantando. Ela percebeu minha presença e parou imediatamente, quase derrubando o instrumento.

"Não, não pare por minha causa," Eu disse suavemente.

"Ah!" Ela disse abanando a mão para mim. "Eu estava apenas brincando. Você está pronto para me ensinar?"

"Isso foi muito melhor que brincar Bella." Contestei.

"Você acha?" Ela perguntou, franzindo o nariz.

"Eu tenho um pouco de experiência pessoal com a música," provoquei "Eu acho que é seguro dizer que eu sei do que estou falando."

"Ah," Bella disse. De repente ela sorriu e o meu dia inteiro se alegrou. "Obrigado, Edward. Emmett não é fã! Embora que possa ser por causa da escolha da música que qualquer outra coisa. Como foram suas aulas hoje?"

"Boas," respondi. Eu notei que seus dedos estavam cobertos por band-aids. "O que aconteceu?" eu perguntei enquanto levantava sua mão.

Bella corou enquanto dizia. "As cordas são novas. Eu não queria cortar as pontas dos dedos então eu os enrolei. Enfim! Conte-me mais sobre a escola. 'Boa' não é tão descritivo." Ela disse enquanto pegava sua bolsa e tirava o livro de matemática.

Ela deu palmadinhas no lugar ao seu lado da cama. Eu olhei para ela curioso.

"A não ser que você nos queira na mesa da cozinha." Ela notou minha apreensão.

Eu balancei a cabeça e me sentei ao lado dela. "Foi só um dia longo. Minhas aulas pareciam durar demais hoje."

"Eu adoraria concordar com você, Edward, mas minhas aulas de matemática sempre parecem durar demais. E hoje foi a aula mais horrível de todas. Eu juro como o homem sabe que eu sou horrível."

"Devo supor que ele passou mais deveres."

"Sim. Prova final na sexta."

"Você estará pronta."

"Ha!" Bella prendeu o riso, balançando seu cabelo castanho. "Você é um verdadeiro comediante, Edward."

Eu levantei e andei até seu pequeno aparelho de som. Procurei entre seus CDs, procurando pelo CD certo.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu estou procurando por algum Beethoven."

"Está na prateleira perto dos seus pés."

Agachei e encontrei justamente o que eu estava procurando. Eu coloquei o CD no aparelho de som e liguei. Eu voltei para a cama onde Bella estava me encarando, com uma sobrancelha levantada em dúvida.

"Eu descobri ao longo dos anos que ter música clássica tocando de fundo me ajuda a memorizar as coisas. Eu pensei que talvez pudesse funcionar com você." Eu expliquei.

"Nesse ponto eu tento qualquer coisa!" Bella abriu seu caderno para me mostrar seu trabalho.

"Pode ser que eu tenha falado um pouco cedo," provoquei "Ele certamente parece saber sua fraqueza."

"Matemática é minha kryptonita." Ele prendeu o riso.

"Vamos começar refazendo as questões que resolvemos no sábado. Comece pelas duas que você acertou então escolha uma das outras para tentar."

Bella fez o que eu disse e resolveu novamente as que ela havia acertado. Ela foi capaz de acertá-las sem olhar pela outra. Ela suspirou pesadamente enquanto escolhi o novo problema.

"Relaxe, Bella. É apenas matemática."

"Isso é o que você diz! Você não está à beira de ser reprovado."

"Eu não vou deixar você reprovar."

Ela me olhou com dúvida.

"Eu farei um acordo. Eu virei na quarta-feira para te ajudar, certo?"

"Sim."

"Se você ainda não entender a matéria quando eu for embora, eu voltarei na sexta pela manhã antes do seu teste."

"Mas você tem suas próprias aulas, Edward."

"Não nos primeiros horários da sexta."

"Obrigada!" ela disse, e sua face se iluminou com seu sorriso.

"De volta ao trabalho," eu disse apontando severamente seu livro de matemática. Mas eu não pude conter o sorriso no rosto.

Bella tentou não rir, mas começou a resolver o problema que ela havia escolhido. Eu observei enquanto seus olhos escaneavam a página, tentando achar a resposta no texto. Ela pressionou o final do lápis contra seus lábios. Eu não pude deixar de relembrar de como foi sentir seus lábios contra os meus.

Quando ela finalmente decidiu por onde começar, seus olhos se abriram ainda mais e um sorriso apareceu em sua face. Ela escreveu sua resposta, tomando seu tempo ao revê-la antes de me entregar. Ela fechou os olhos e cruzou os dedos e depois as pernas.

Eu fiz de tudo para não rir do seu nervosismo. Eu revisei a questão feliz por ver que ela havia ido bem. "Bella."

Ela abriu um olho e me espiou. "O quão mal está?"

Eu fingi fazer uma cara feia. "Bem..."

"Argh!" ela gritou, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. "Eu vou perder a matéria! Eu nunca perdi matéria antes."

"Bella, me desculpe, eu estava brincando," eu ri "Você acertou."

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim cautelosamente. "Você está falando sério? Eu acertei?"

"Sim, Bella!" Eu respondi, revirando meus olhos para ela.

Ela pegou seu caderno e me bateu com ele. "Estúpido Tutor-boy!"

Ela sorriu e eu soube que estava apenas brincando. Ela tentou os outros quatorze problemas que a haviam deixado perplexa no sábado e acertou todos menos um.

"Esse é o único errado, Bella. Por que ele está errado?"

Ela encarou o caderno com sua resposta. Eu a deixei tomar seu tempo. Ela precisava saber como resolvê-lo corretamente para que pudesse passar para seu outro trabalho. Seus quentes olhos castanhos brilharam e eu soube que ela havia achado seu erro.

"Eu esqueci de colocar o um aqui, então minha resposta na verdade é 235."

"Excelente!"

"Você é realmente um ótimo tutor, Edward. Talvez você devesse ser professor."

"Eu não tenho a paciência necessária para uma sala cheia de crianças."

"Pois você parece me agüentar muito bem." Ela replicou.

"Você não é irritante." Eu zombei.

"Você diz isso agora." Ela suspirou. Ela virou a pagina do livro para ver seu novo trabalho e olhou para ele. Preocupação enrugou suas sobrancelhas. "Deixe-me tentar o primeiro sozinha e vamos ver o que acontece."

"Em todo caso, vá em frente."

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"O que?" eu perguntei.

"A maneira que você fala."

"Sim?" Eu perguntei cautelosamente.

"Relaxe, Edward!" Ela disse, colocando a mão sobre a minha. "Eu gosto. É educado e antiquado. Diferente, mas um diferente realmente bom!" Ela tirou sua mão de volta e eu senti o calor dela sobre a minha pele.

Eu posso ser amigo de Bella, eu disse para mim mesmo. Mas por quanto tempo? Por quanto tempo antes que eu quisesse ser mais que amigo? E se ela não quisesse nada mais que amizade? Eu percebi que não importava. Tê-la como amiga sempre seria melhor que não tê-la em minha vida de jeito nenhum.

"Eu desisto!" ela gritou de repente, atirando o livro pelo quarto.

Eu tentei esconder o sorriso enquanto pegava seu livro. "Não é culpa do livro."

"Eu sei."

Eu recoloquei o livro na frente dela. Estirei-me na cama para imitar a posição dela. Nós passamos os 15 minutos seguintes dividindo o problema e o resolvendo linha por linha.

"Então se isso é 12 e a primeira parte está correta, X é 172?" ela perguntou, olhando para mim. Seus olhos eram esperançosos e sua sobrancelha enrugada.

"Correto!" eu ri "Você conseguiu."

"Obrigada! Obrigada!" ela cantou enquanto agarrava minha face e beijava minhas bochechas. "Você é o melhor tutor de todos os tempos!" Ela pulou para fora da cama e agarrou minha mão. "Hora de comemorar! Eu faço o jantar!"

Eu a segui até a pequena cozinha. "Você não precisa."

"Na verdade, preciso. Mesmo que você escolha não comer, Emmett vai estar em casa logo e ele precisa de alimento."

Eu observei enquanto ela tirava pimenta verde e amarela com um pacote de peito de galinha e uma cebola. Lentamente cortou tudo em pequenas tiras. Eu imaginei se sua precisão era por perfeição ou devido a suas tendências desastradas. Quando jogou tudo dentro da panela no fogão, o cheiro encheu a pequena casa. Bella parecia ser uma boa cozinheira.

"Edward alcança o armário ao lado da geladeira e me pega um pacote de fajitas, por favor."

Eu fiz o que ela pediu e achei o pacote facilmente. Eu me virei para entregá-lo para ela e nós esbarramos. Eu automaticamente coloquei o braço em volta da sua cintura para endireitá-la. Ela sorriu para mim enquanto pegava o pacote.

"Obrigada."

"De nada." Eu disse.

Ela riu para mim e eu senti minha sobrancelha se levantar. "Pode ser que você queira me soltar para eu não queime o jantar."

Eu não havia percebido que eu ainda estava a segurando. Eu a soltei e senti minha face corar.

Ela riu profundamente. "Alice disse que você só faz isso duas vezes ao ano e que ela já te pegou às duas vezes."

"Alice diz muitas coisas." Murmurei, sentando a mesa.

Ela abaixou o fogo e colocou as fajitas no forno. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado e colocou os pés no meu colo. "O que mais Alice diz?"

"Ela acha que você é maluca por não gostar de fazer compras."

"Eu meio que descobri isso sozinha. Me conte algo que eu não saiba." Sua face e seus olhos se iluminaram de repente. "Já sei! Me conte se seus pais descobriram sobre o estilo festeiro dela enquanto eles estavam fora."

"Não havia o menor sinal de festa em lugar nenhum da casa." Eu prendi o riso. "Eles ainda não sabem da verdadeira criança diabinha a quem eles chamam de filha."

"Eu posso dizer que você realmente não quer dizer isso." Ela disse, me encarando fixamente. "Toda vez que você fala sobre sua irmã, seus olhos se iluminam."

"Não fale isso pra ela." Eu avisei "Ela já se considera em cargo da minha felicidade. Uma informação como essa só vai prolongar meu sofrimento."

"Eu odiaria ver você sofrer, Edward."

Ela sorriu enquanto movia seus pés e se colocava de pé. Ela tirou a panela do fogão e as fajitas do forno. Justo quando ela estava desligando tudo Emmett vinha saltando pela porta.

"O que está cozinhando, bonitona?" Emmett falou enquanto puxava Bella para um abraço.

"Fajitas." Bella disse tentando empurrá-lo. Bella olhou para trás de Emmett. "Onde está Rose?"

"Ela e Jasper tinham alguns assuntos a tratar," Emmett disse, jogando-se em uma cadeira. "Ei, Edward. Como ela vai indo com a matemática?"

"Bem melhor." Eu disse orgulhoso. "Ele tem um total de dezessete corretas até agora."

"Sim, mas duas delas eu já tinha acertado no sábado então eu não acho que essas devam contar." Bella disse enquanto entregava para Emmett um prato cheio de comida.

"Isso está cheirando muito bem, Bella!" Emmett sinceramente.

"Obrigado," Eu disse quando Bella me entregou um prato.

Ela fez o próprio prato e sentou-se ao meu lado. "Como foi seu dia, Em?"

"Você já sabe sobre o trabalho de hoje de manhã." Emmett respondeu. "Mas agora à noite foi ótimo. Rose me deixou levá-la para patinar no gelo."

"E vocês dois sobreviveram?" Bella provocou.

"Nem toda garota é desastrada como você, irmãzinha." Emmett riu.

Bella deu língua para ele e eu ri.

"Então o que vocês crianças loucas planejaram para essa noite?" Emmett perguntou.

"Mais matemática." Bella disse, cutucando a comida.

"Você tem o resto da semana. Por que nós não paramos por essa noite e retornamos na quarta-feira?" Eu ofereci. "Eu tenho certeza que seu professor não vai mandar mais deveres antes da sua final na sexta."

"É, Bella!" Emmett disse. "Descanse um pouco, Squirt! Você não faz muito isso. Você e Edward podem assistir um filme, jogar um pouco de vídeo game ou alguma coisa."

"Por que, Emmett?" Bella perguntou com um grande sorriso. "Onde você vai estar?"

"Eu pensei em visitar Rosalie daqui a pouco." Emmett respondeu, encarando sua comida.

"Imaginei." Bella riu. "Eu presumo que eu não vou precisar me preocupar em acordar você para o trabalho."

Emmett levantou a cabeça e sorriu amplamente. "Cala a boca, Bella!"

"Tudo bem!" Ela suspirou, mas ainda sorrindo. "Abandone sua irmã mais nova! Eu entendo!"

Emmett pegou um pedaço de pimenta da sua fajita e jogou na cabeça de Bella. "Calada!"

Bella se esquivou facilmente dando língua para o irmão.

"Além do mais! Eu não estou te abandonando. Estou te deixando nas mãos capazes de Edward! Só não fique acordada até tarde. Você tem que trabalhar amanhã." Emmett terminou o resto da comida e levou o prato para a pia, o lavou e o colocou ali. Quando ele se virou, assanhou os cabelos de Bella e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Tranque as portas!"

"Sim senhor!" Bella soltou uma risada enquanto lhe fazia uma pequena saudação.

"Nos vemos, Eddie!" Emmett falou enquanto desaparecia pela porta.

"Eu achei que você tinha um mês livre de Eddie por ter se comportado na sexta?" Bella disse, sorrindo para mim.

"Emmett tem uma memória de curto prazo." Respondi.

"É! É por isso que ele continua trazendo bacon para casa e eu continuo jogando fora!"

Nós comemos o resto do jantar em silêncio. Eu pude dizer que a mente de Bella estava longe. Seus olhos castanhos estavam meio opacos. Eu imaginei o que ela estava pensando. Eu não estava certo se eu deveria perguntar, então fiquei calado.

Nós lavamos os pratos juntos, eu lavando e ela secando. Então nós voltamos para o quarto dela e ela colocou um DVD. Eu me encostei sobre os travesseiros e cabeceira enquanto ela descansou a cabeça em meus ombros. Ela assistiu ao filme até adormecer. Eu a observei.

Aquela foi à noite em que ela disse meu nome enquanto dormia pela primeira vez.


	11. Dia de Trabalho: Bella

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse: **Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Cap 11 – Dia de Trabalho (Bella POV)**

Eu ouvi o toque do meu alarme, mas ele parecia estar vindo de bem longe. Ele parou e eu pensei que talvez estivesse sonhando com isso. Eu apertei mais o meu travesseiro, preparando-me para dormir o máximo de tempo possível. Eu tentei reparar que meu travesseiro já não parecia confortável, mas meu cérebro ainda não estava funcionando.

"Bella" uma voz tranqüila chamou.

Eu fiz alguns sons, sabendo que aquela era a única voz que não poderia ignorar. Mas eu tentei de qualquer jeito. Afinal, a voz dele era apenas parte do meu sonho. Eu puxei minhas cobertas até cobrir a cabeça, para me ajudar a ignorar a luz da manhã que invadia meu quarto.

Eu ouvi um riso familiar, e as cobertas foram arrancadas de mim. "Hey!" Eu gritei, sentando-me rapidamente.

"Você tem idéia de quanto tempo leva para te acordar?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Eu levei em conta sua agradável aparição e seu cabelo bagunçado e não pude fazer nada se não sorrir. "Isso está virando um hábito entre nós."

"O que?" Ele perguntou. Honestamente confuso.

Eu ria enquanto empurrava sua perna. "Adormecer na cama do outro."

"Oh!" foi sua única resposta.

"Eu não disse que isso era uma coisa ruim!" Disse, colocando meus olhos nele.

Seu sorriso voltou e isso me deixou feliz. Eu olhei de volta para o relógio, eram apenas nove e quinze.

"Eu espero que você não chegue atrasado para suas aulas."

"Eu tenho tempo suficiente." Ele respondeu.

"Ótimo!" Disse rindo entre os dentes. "Eu odiaria ter que arranjar um tutor para o meu tutor."

"Sua boba." Riu.

"Bem, é melhor eu ir me andando. Vai ser um longo dia de trabalho." Eu disse, levantando e espreguiçando. "Você vai vir aqui quarta à noite, certo?"

"Sim," respondeu enquanto colocava seus sapatos. Ele olhou para mim repentinamente e eu pude ver preocupação em seus olhos verdes. "Bella?"

"Sim, Edward?"

"Estaria tudo bem se eu te ligasse hoje à noite?"

Eu me perguntei por que ele estava preocupado em fazer uma pergunta dessas. "Claro!" Eu disse, esperando que meu sorriso pudesse fazer ele sorris. E fez. "Eu devo estar de volta umas onze da noite."

"Você tem certeza que não é muito tarde?"

"Com certeza. Eu normalmente fico acordada por uma hora, mais ou menos, depois que chego em casa." Eu peguei em sua mão e o sai puxando. "Venha, eu te levo até a porta."

Eu levei pelas escadas até a porta da frente. Soltei sua mão para destrancá-la e abri-la.

"Obrigada por toda a ajuda, Edward. Eu realmente fico agradecida! Minha média agradece também!"

"Você já agradeceu o suficiente, Bella" Ele respondeu, sorrindo para mim.

Eu o alcancei e lhe dei um abraço apertado. Ele ficou surpreso de início, mas acabou retornando-o. Foi meio estranho, mas não desconfortável. Só foi estranho porque nenhum de nós parecia querer quebrar o abraço. Mas eu sabia que ele tinha aula e eu sabia que tinha que chegar no horário ao trabalho. Eu relutantemente o soltei.

"Falo com você mais tarde, Tutor-boy!" Eu disse enquanto brincava de empurrá-lo para fora.

Ele deu um sorriso lindo para mim e foi andando para seu carro. Eu fiquei na frente até a hora que ele saiu. Eu tranquei a porta e me inclinei pesadamente sobre ela.

"Eu acho que gosto de Edward Cullen," Eu anunciei para a casa vazia. Eu bati na minha cabeça enquanto caminhava de volta para o quarto. Agora não era hora de pensar sobre essas coisas. Eu tinha um trabalho para ir. E depois que eu terminasse de me arrumar aqui, era hora de ir embrulhar presentes novamente. Oh, maravilha!

Eu tomei um banho rápido e me vesti. Eu tive tempo para um café da manhã decente, então eu só peguei uma barrinha de cereal. Eu tranquei a casa e fui em direção ao meu maravilhoso caminhão enferrujado. Eu gostava de pensar nele como algo exótico. Emmett gosta de chamá-lo de lata-velha. Eu me segurei quando pensei na frase "Compre um melhor."

Eu cheguei ao trabalho com certo tempo sobrando. Ângela estava me esperando como sempre. Eu bati meu braço no dela, nossa pequena tradição, e fomos para dentro do prédio.

"Como as monitorias estão indo?" Ângela perguntou.

"Melhor do que eu esperava," Respondi alegre, "Eu tecnicamente fiz dezessete acertos, mas como dois são do Sábado, eu fiz quatorze da última vez."

"Viu! Eu te falei para não se preocupar porque essas coisas iam acabar dando certo pra você!"

"Ang, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz de provar que você estava certa!"

"Você não está mais falando de matemática, está?"

Eu a puxei pra perto e sussurrei para que outros não ouvissem. "Eu acho que realmente gosto dele."

"Eu também acho que você gosta," Ângela riu. "Então, ele estava bem naquele outro dia?"

"Sim, só teve um pequeno mal-estar."

"Eu espero que não tenha sido da comida."

"Ele não comeu muito então presumo que tenha sido de outra coisa."

"Bem, não olhe agora, mas Mike está vindo direto em sua direção." Ângela me deu um abraço rápido e então saiu na direção oposta.

"Olá, Bella!" Disse Mike.

"Oi, Mike."

"Como está a escola?"

"Bem. Eu consegui um tutor de matemática então acho que agora eu posso passar na matéria."

"Isso é bom. Então, você gostaria de tomar um café depois do trabalho?"

"Eu não posso. Tenho que ir ao meu outro trabalho assim que eu terminar aqui."

"Você tem dois trabalhos?"

"Alguém tem que pagar pelas minhas aulas, Mike."

Eu estava dando o melhor de mim para evitar que minha voz saísse com tom de incômodo. Mas não acho que estava dando certo. Eu não gostava do jeito que ele perguntava das minhas aulas e não se interessava pelas respostas. Eu detesto falso interesse. Essa era outra razão porque eu gostava do Edward, ele não fazia isso.

"Bella!" Ângela chamou. "Nós temos uma mesa querendo especificamente você! Acho que é um amigo do seu irmão."

Eu rapidamente segui Ângela, feliz pela interrupção. "Não importa quantas cortadas eu dou nele". Eu murmurei.

Ângela deu uma risadinha enquanto apontava pra mesa. Rosalie, Alice e Jasper estavam sentados lá, acenando para mim. Eu caminhei até eles, feliz por vê-los.

"Bom dia! Chegaram bem na hora do almoço."

"Oi, Bella!" Rosalie disse. "Nós pensamos em te visitar na nossa pausa do almoço."

"Então, Bella!" Alice alfinetou. "Edward não apareceu em casa ontem à noite. Alguma idéia de onde ele possa ter ido?"

Eu ri sem graça e balancei a cabeça. "Minha culpa. Nós caímos no sono assistindo um filme. Minha péssima noção de matemática tirou forças de nós dois."

"E como a monitoria esta indo?" Jasper perguntou.

"Muito bem!" Eu respondi. "Eu consegui fazer todos meus exercícios com exceção de um. Mas eu estou muito nervosa com minha prova de sexta. Eu tenho que conseguir um B, ou melhor, para passar."

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai bem." Alice disse. "Você está trabalhando em ambos seus trabalhos hoje?"

"Uhum! Saio daqui direto para o shopping. Dedos para cortar e papel de presente para sujar de sangue." Eu dei uma risada leve. "Então, o que eu posso pegar para vocês hoje?"

"Rose e eu, vamos querer aquelas saladas maravilhosas de novo. E todos vamos querer Coca hoje." Alice respondeu.

"Eu vou querer o sanduíche de frango grelhado," Jasper disse.

"Eu já volto!" Eu voltei para a cozinha e entreguei a Tyler o pedido. Eu peguei as bebidas e levei até eles. "O trabalho de vocês deve ser bem próximo daqui, onde fica?"

"Nós, na verdade, trabalhamos do outro lado da cidade." Alice explicou. "Nós realmente viemos aqui para te visitar."

"Isso é muito gentil da parte de vocês gente!" Eu disse.

"Estamos felizes por termos feito isso," Rosalie respondeu.

"Então, Rose, como é que foi ter o Emmett dormindo na sua casa ontem?" Eu perguntei.

Ela ficou um pouco envergonhada e sorriu. "Os roncos dele me deixam louca!"

"Você precisa deitar ele de lado e colocar um travesseiro debaixo dele." Eu expliquei. "Era isso que costumávamos fazer quando acampávamos."

"Valeu pela dica!" Rose disse.

"Sem problemas." Eu respondi.

Eu fiquei batendo papo com eles o máximo de tempo que pude entre as vezes que não estava correndo para o fundo para servir minhas outras três mesas. À hora passou rápido e eu estaria em breve me despedindo deles. Alice fez planos para outra "noite do filme" depois que saísse do trabalho na sexta. Eu estava aprendendo rápido como Alice era profissional em fazer as pessoas concordarem com ela.

As próximas horas passaram rápido com o tumulto da hora do almoço. As coisas acalmaram depois e Ângela e eu separamos utensílios para serem utilizados mais tarde. A multidão do jantar de mais tarde veio bastante calma, e eu fiquei grata por isso. Eu ainda tinha que agüentar mais quatro horas no meu outro trabalho.

Eu rapidamente mudei de camiseta no banheiro do restaurante. Eu não queria aparecer no shopping com minha camiseta de trabalho. Fui até minha caminhonete sem encontrar o Mike e fiquei aliviada por isso. Levou um tempo até eu achar uma vaga no estacionamento com todo aquele comércio pós-estação. Parte de mim esperava por muito trabalho e outra parte estremeceu ao lembrar-se dos possíveis futuros cortes com papel. Decidi que seria mais cuidadosa essa noite.

As primeiras horas foram completamente entediantes. Nem uma pessoa sequer passou pelo quiosque. Eu desejei pela milionésima vez ler alguma coisa ou fazer algum dever de casa. O gerente estava com medo de que as pessoas não passariam na loja se eu não demonstrasse que estava pronta e cheia de vontade de ajudar. Eu sentei em um banquinho dali, olhando para o mais distante que podia do shopping. Se eu não tinha como ler ou estudar, eu podia ao menos observar as pessoas. Eu assisti a tentative de uma garotinha de fugir dos seus pais para entrar no chafariz. Eu me perguntava novamente porque designers de shoppings colocavam chafarizes em um mesmo lugar que possui crianças.

Eu fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando ouvi uma voz familiar. "Com licença, senhorita. Eu tenho esse presente e eu estava esperando poder embrulhá-lo ainda esta noite. Você faria isso para mim?"

Eu me virei sobre a cadeira e fiquei cara a cara com o cliente. Ele estava com um sorriso largo olhando para mim, com um pouco de seu cabelo castanho na frente de seus olhos verdes. Eu me levantei e fui até ele.

"Isso depende..."

"Do que?" Ele perguntou, chegando perto.

Eu tirei o seu cabelo da frente dos seus olhos. "Se você realmente quer que eu embrulhe esse presente. Eu não estava brincando quando disse que não era muito boa nisso."

"Eu acredito em você."

Nesse momento estava bem próxima dele, a centímetros de beijá-lo. Mas eu não tinha certeza se ele sentia o mesmo. Eu pequei a caixa dele ao invés. "Algum tipo particular de papel de presente? Nós temos chiques, lisos, brilhantes e a popular linha Disney."

"Qualquer um que escolher estará bom." Ele respondeu.

Eu escolhi o meu favorito. Era um azul escuro com alguns flocos de neves. Eu me dirigi até a área de embrulhamento e Edward seguiu. "Como é que foi na escola hoje?"

"Um pouco devagar, mas nada que não seja recuperável," ele resmungou.

"Sua irmã parou no meu trabalho hoje com Rosalie e Jasper."

"O que eles queriam?"

"Almoçar e me fazer uma visita. Pelo que parece, sou uma garçonete popular agora." Eu disse, piscando.

Eu usei um lápis para marcar onde precisava cortar. Algumas vezes ajudava, mas eram poucas. Eu lembrei a mim mesma a promessa de ser cuidadosa. Tudo que eu menos queria era me cortar na frente de Edward.

"Você é muito precisa," ele disse.

"É que estou tentando fazer isso sem sangrar sobre o presente." Eu lentamente e cuidadosamente cortei o quadrado que precisava. "Como você ficou sabendo desse meu trabalho?"

"Alice."

"Ah! Ela realmente parece muito sabichona e observadora."

"Você não é a primeira a dizer isso sobre ela."

"Como eu poderia ser? Eu a conheço há pouco tempo. Tenho certeza que ela é desse jeito desde sempre. Leva anos para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas de preparar o futuro."

"O que ela fez dessa vez?"

"Noite do filme, sexta-feira, depois que eu sair do trabalho. Emm vai ficar pirado quando souber que vamos assistir um 'filme de menininhas', como ele mesmo diz."

"Emmett é realmente um homem de ação," Edward riu.

"E quanto a você?" Eu perguntei. "Está com medo do terrível e péssimo filme de romance também?"

Eu coloquei o presente já embrulhado na frente dele. Foi um dos meus melhores serviços. Não tinha uma gotinha de sangue sequer no papel.

"Isso depende," ele disse, chegando próximo a mim.

"Do que?" Eu não sabia dizer como ele conseguiu me ouvir. Eu não tinha nem certeza se tinha falado. Eu estava distraída com a proximidade e com aqueles apaixonantes olhos verdes.

"Da pessoa com quem eu o estarei assistindo."

Eu tentei olhar para o lado, mas não conseguia. "Eu acho... Eu acho que você estará assistindo... Comigo."

Ele então voltou para trás, soltando um lindo sorriso brilhante que parecia bastante abestalhado. "Então está ótimo." Aquele sorriso se tornou a minha mais nova coisa favorita de se ver.

Eu gaguejei para falar, tenho certeza que fiquei parecendo uma completa idiota por ter feito isso. "Bem, vão ser três dólares," Eu disse, tentando me recompor.

Edward me entregou o dinheiro e posso jurar que tocou minha mão de propósito. Então de novo, devia ter imagino isso pelo tanto que gostava dele. Coloquei o dinheiro da registradora e a fechei.

Olhei para ver Edward fixado em alguma coisa lá fora. Eu tentei seguir seu olhar, mas com tanta gente no shopping, eu nunca descobriria o que era. Eu o alcancei e o toquei no braço. "Terra para Edward!"

Ele se virou e me deu um leve sorriso. "Eu estou indo. Tenho alguns deveres de casa para fazer."

"Certo, então." Eu queria lembrá-lo de me ligar mais tarde, mas eu tinha a impressão de que ele tinha esquecido completamente disso após aquele momento de fixação.

Ele então me surpreendeu quando falou de novo. "Eu ainda posso te ligar a noite?"

"Claro!" Respondi um pouco alto demais. Eu congelei por dentro. Parabéns pela discrição, Bella.

"Até mais," ele disse, balançando a cabeça para mim.

Eu me senti na extrema necessidade de ser cortês. "Até mais, Edward."

Eu fiquei observando sua saída. Parecia mais que estava correndo. Seja lá o que for que ele viu deixou ele preocupado o suficiente para sair. O telefone me tirou da minha preocupação.

"Obrigada por ligar para a 'Embrulho de Presentes'. Como posso ajudar?"

"Posso falar com Bella Swan, por favor?" A voz perguntou.

"Aqui é Bella," eu respondi, me perguntando quem era. A voz incomparável do outro lado do telefone respondeu essa pergunta para mim. "Olá Alice."

"Olá Bella! Eu estava esperando pegar o Edward ai e pedir para ele me trazer algo quando viesse para casa."

"Ele acabou de sair."

"Sério?" Alice soou tão desapontada quanto eu.

"Ele disse alguma coisa sobre dever de casa. Hey, Alice?"

"Sim?"

"O Edward não tem celular?"

"Err... Tenho que desligar Bella! Minha mãe chegou, tchau!"

"Claro, Alice," eu ri, sabendo que era mentira. "Diga a sua mãe que mandei oi."

"Rose, ela mandou oi! Ain, droga!"

Eu ria enquanto desligava o telefone. Alice com certeza era uma pessoa divertida de se ter em volta. Era difícil encontrá-la de quarta baixa, mas vale à pena quando acontece. Agora eu só precisava ficar sentada por mais duas horas e meia e assim poderia ir para casa conversar com Edward de novo. Eu tentei praticar a música que estava ensinando para mim mesma enquanto assistia as pessoas passando.


	12. Uma Ligação: Bella

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse: **Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Cap 12 – Uma Ligação (Bella POV)**

Eu fiz o meu percurso para meu quarto, orgulhosa do dia de trabalho. Foi a melhor e mais longa terça-feira que posso lembrar. Mas só foi a melhor porque pude ver meus amigos no almoço e o Edward à noite.

Eu ouvi o telefone tocar, mas não era o mesmo barulho abafado. Olhei envolta do meu quarto e achei um telefone sem fio novíssimo parado sobre o criado-mudo. Eu peguei o telefone e o ID brilhou com o nome "Cullen".

Eu apertei o botão para atender. "Alô?"

"Alô, Bella" Edward disse, sua voz suave e melódica.

"Você é o responsável por esse telefone novo?"

"Eu achei que você merecia um pequeno presente pela sua grande melhora em matemática."

"Hum..."

"Por favor, o aceite, Bella. Até porque eu ficaria muito bravo comigo mesmo se mantivesse você sentada na mesa da sua cozinha enquanto conversamos."

Eu mordi meu lábio, olhando para minha confortável cama e imaginando como seria maravilhoso deitar lá enquanto converso. "OK, Edward. Eu vou aceitar, mas, por favor, pare de gastar dinheiro comigo."

"Obrigado."

Eu realizei meu desejo anterior e mergulhei na minha cama, deitando minha cabeça no travesseiro. Eu fechei meus olhos, feliz por não ficar mais em pé pelo resto do dia. "Você terminou o seu dever de casa?"

"Um pouco antes de ligar pra você."

"Você mostrou para a Alice meus incríveis dons com embrulho?"

Edward riu e eu sorri. "Ela ficou satisfeita em ver que você não perdeu nenhuma gota de sangue."

"Ela me ligou, você sabe. Logo depois que você saiu."

"Alice se esqueceu de mencionar isso."

"Ela achou que estava sendo esperta. Ela me deu uma desculpa de que ia pedir pra você pegar alguma coisa para ela. Mas quando eu perguntei a ela porque não ligou para seu celular, ela por pouco não se enrolou com suas palavras. Então ela disse que precisava desligar porque sua mãe estava ligando pra ela. Pedi pra ela dizer "oi" por mim e disse a Rosalie chamando-a pelo próprio nome."

Edward gargalhou por bastante tempo, lentamente foi acalmando e soltando pequenas risadas. "Não existem muitas pessoas capazes de derrubar a Alice. Você é incrível, Bella."

"Obrigada! Eu tento!" Ri.

"Você conseguiu."

Eu sorri feliz nesse comentário. Soou como se ele gostasse de mim tanto quanto eu gosto dele.

"Você realmente sabe como fazer uma garota se sentir especial, Edward. Eu gosto disso." Eu senti meu rosto corando pela minha coragem.

"Você teve muitos clientes depois que eu saí?"

"Nenhum." Eu suspirei. "Eu acho que isso torna você o melhor cliente da noite."

"Vencendo por falta de concorrência?" Disse prendendo o riso.

"Você venceria de qualquer jeito." Meu rosto corou de novo. "Então, que aulas você teve hoje?"

"Terça é dia das minhas aulas de música. Eu peguei 'História da Música Clássica', 'Composição para Iniciantes', 'Teoria da Música Moderna'."

"Como seria uma aula de teoria sobre música?"

Ele sorriu entre os dentes. "Só significa que discutimos temas e tempos que são usados em música moderna para instigar certas reações em quem está ouvindo. Nós também discutimos táticas publicitárias para conseguir nomes de grupos fora do estabelecido."

"Soa intenso."

"Pode até ser algumas vezes. Na maior parte é uma sala cheia de adolescentes discutindo sobre qual a música ideal para uma dança provocativa numa pista de dança."

"Qual a favorita da turma?"

"A música **_Hot in Here_** do Nelly é ainda considerada a melhor música para deixar todo mundo com vontade de dançar."

"E quanto a você?"

"Eu consigo ver valor em alguns tipos de música moderna, mas eu nunca me interessei por música de balada. Isso é mais coisa da Alice. Ela e Rosalie são muito boas nessa parte de dançar."

"Então se não é a moderna, qual seu tipo favorito de música?"

"Eu prefiro música clássica. A música é livre daquela desordem de palavras. Você pode fechar os olhos e imaginar as notas pintando qualquer quadro que deseja. Eu gosto de como uma sutil mudança no tempo e no comprimento podem transformar uma música em algo totalmente novo."

"Você é apaixonado pela sua música."

"É a única coisa que me chama atenção na vida. Todos esperam que eu seja perfeito em tudo que eu faço só porque sou quem eu sou. Música é única coisa que eu desejo ser perfeito de verdade."

"Parece que você tem muita pressão sobre seus ombros."

"Isso é meramente resultado de ter uma mãe que é uma das líderes da cidade, e um pai que é um famoso cirurgião. Pode parecer um tédio algumas vezes, mas minha família é tudo para mim."

Sua voz ficou mais sombria e silenciosa enquanto falava de sua família e das expectativas que esperavam dele. Eu senti a necessidade de confortá-lo.

"Edward, eu não sei como é viver com tantas regras. Mas sempre que precisar de um ouvido amigo, você pode me chamar a qualquer hora. Eu não me importarei."

"Isso é muito bom de saber, Bella. Obrigado."

"Então, o que a sua aula de 'Composição para iniciantes' fala?" Eu perguntei com esperanças de prender a atenção dele de volta à música e ver se seu humor melhorava.

"É para estudantes que querem aprender a escrever suas próprias músicas."

"Você já escreveu alguma coisa?"

"Nada muito bom. Eu tenho uma letra que comecei a trabalhar recentemente. Tenho grandes esperanças para ela."

"Você tocaria ela para mim quando terminar?"

Ele ficou em silêncio.

"Edward, eu prometo ser uma platéia atenciosa."

Ele sorriu. "Irei pensar a respeito."

"Você está pronto para me ver tentar passar por mais problemas de matemática amanhã?"

"Sim."

"Pelo menos eu sou divertida" Disse, sorrindo.

"Você é completamente o oposto de Emmett. Eu nunca acreditaria que vocês são irmãos se não me falassem."

"Ele é meu equilíbrio. Ele é o pateta despreocupado e eu a estudiosa preocupada."

"Você não deveria se preocupar, Bella."

"Bem, pelo menos não estou tão preocupada agora. Eu tenho você. Tutor! Eu tenho certeza que minha nota de matemática vai aumentar sobre sua orientação. Você tem certeza que não se importa em me ajudar tanto?"

"Eu não me importo nem um pouco."

"Bom, se algum dia você precisar cancelar para seu trabalho, para um encontro ou alguma coisa, você pode." Eu desejei um pouco depois não ter falado isso, mas eu não poderia tomar todo o tempo livre dele. Não queria abusar da sua bondade.

"Eu tenho tempo suficiente para terminar meu trabalho e eu não ando saindo com ninguém ultimamente."

Meu sorriso se encheu e meu coração deu um pequeno pulo. Edward não estava saindo com ninguém. Eu me pergunto se ele gostaria de sair comigo se eu perguntasse. Eu quase ri alto quando percebi que nunca teria coragem suficiente para perguntar a ele.

"Obrigada."

"Você diz isso muitas vezes." Ele riu.

"Mas eu digo de verdade todas às vezes. Eu sempre tento ser sincera no que eu digo e sou sincera quando eu agradeço. É uma perda de tempo tentar fazer diferente.

"Quantos anos você tem, Bella?"

"Eu fiz vinte dia 13 de setembro. E você?

"Eu também tenho vinte, mas é desde 20 de junho."

"Por que pergunta?"

"Você parece bem mais velha."

Eu suspirei assim que me lembrei da minha mãe. Ainda dói pensar nela. "Minha mãe costumava dizer que eu nasci com trinta e cinco anos e ficava mais velha a cada ano. De acordo com ela, eu tinha cinqüenta no meu aniversário de quinze."

"Você tem saudades dela."

"Muitas. Nós estávamos planejando uma grande festa pro meu aniversário de dezesseis. Ela ia me levar a um hotel de luxo, só nós duas. Nós íamos jantar em um restaurante francês e então seguiríamos para a livraria onde eu poderia fazer umas pequenas compras. Ela começou a planejar isso no dia seguinte dos meus quinze anos." Eu enxuguei minhas lágrimas e respirei fundo. "Ela morreu no final de julho."

"Se não doesse tanto, você ainda sim me falaria dos seus pais?"

Eu fiquei quieta, pensando sobre a pergunta.

"Responda somente se quiser, Bella."

A preocupação dele perante meus sentimentos me tocou. Eu podia confiar nele. Eu sabia com todas as minhas forças que ele ouviria e prestaria atenção.

"Minha mãe era linda. Ela parecia um pouco comigo, mas era mais marcante. Era um pouco mais alta também. Ela adora tentar coisas novas. Alguns dos hobbies delas eram excêntricos de mais pro meu gosto, mas ela não tinha medo. Nunca se preocupou. Ela simplesmente vivia. Ela sempre me fez equilibrar minha solidão com família e atividades escolares. Eu retiro meu comentário de agora pouco, ela tinha uma preocupação. Ela tinha medo que eu me perdesse em livros e músicas e esquecesse-se de viver. Eu acho que ela chegou a comentar isso com o Emmett em algum momento. Eu o peguei prestando atenção em mim algumas vezes quando ele pensava que não estava prestando atenção. É como se ele tivesse tentando descobrir se eu estou realmente bem ou se alguma coisa se quebrou quando meus pais morreram."

"E alguma coisa se quebrou, Bella?"

"Não, eu acho que não. Eu só... A vida é tão curta e pode acabar a qualquer momento, então, porque desperdiçá-la com pessoas que são falsas com você ou com pessoas que não planejam ficar por muito tempo? Como o Mike! Aquele garoto fala comigo toda vez que pode, mas ele não fala realmente comigo, ele fala para mim. Ele faz perguntas, mas nunca espera ou mostra que se importa pra resposta. Não é como quando eu falo com você. Eu sempre sei que você está interessado na resposta. Se não estivesse, você não me perguntaria." Eu respirei fundo para arrumar os pensamentos. Eu não conversava muito sobre minha família há algum tempo. "Meu pai era muito legal. Eu e ele dividíamos a habilidade de sermos desajeitados não importa a circunstância. Sua paixão era pescar. Ele amava puxar todos para acampamento em família. Enquanto minha mãe se preocupava em achar o alguém especial, meu pai esperava que eu nunca namorasse." Eu ri quando me lembrei de um dia específico que passei com ele.

"O que trouxe essa sua linda risada?"

"Eu estava lembrando uma das ultimas conversas com que tive com meu pai. Ele estava assistindo um jogo de futebol americano e minha mãe estava tentando me convencer a fazer uma festa e convidar os amigos da escola. Eu estava sendo teimosa, coisa que sou muito boa por sinal! De qualquer forma, ela ficou alterada o suficiente pra me deixar sozinha um pouquinho. Meu pai chegou perto de mim e sussurrou para mim. Ele disse para eu me manter concentrada nos exercícios do colégio. Ele disse que eu teria tempo suficiente pra achar um garoto quando eu fizesse trinta anos."

"Pela sua descrição, parece que eles te amavam muito."

"Ah! Isso foi coisa do acaso. Todos amam o bebê da família, certo Edward?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim." Disse rindo.

"Como você era quando criança?"

"Era muito parecido com o que sou agora, mas muito convencido."

"Como você poderia ser convencido?"

"Eu costumava achar que era importante pra todo mundo."

"E o que fez você mudar sua mente a respeito disso?"

"Eu confiei na pessoa errada para ser honesto." Edward ficou muito quieto de novo.

Eu queria que ele falasse mais. Eu amava o som de sua voz. Eu descobri que ela podia ser bem sincera. "Você pode mudar o assunto se quiser."

"Eu quero confiar em você, Bella."

"Você pode Edward. Eu prometo. Eu confiei em você o suficiente para falar dos meus pais."

"Eu tive uma namorada uma vez."

"Só uma vez? Ela não era uma de milhares?" Eu provoquei, esperando melhorar seu humor um pouco.

Edward completou. "Só uma em minha vida toda."

"Você ainda teve mais do que eu!" Eu ri entre os dentes. "Então continue. Você teve essa namorada...?"

"Ela me disse que se preocupava comigo e eu acreditei nela. Eu fiquei com ela por um tempo. De início, ela era gentil e amável como sempre pareceu ser nas aulas."

"Ensino Médio?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim. Último ano. A escola estava terminando e eu achei coragem suficiente pra convidá-la para sair. Foi muito bom no começo. Mas ela queria coisas que eu não queria. Ao invés de me comunicar em particular, ela decidiu que me humilhar era a melhor maneira. Ela me convidou para a casa dela para conhecer seus pais. Alice e eu chegamos, esperando por um adorável jantar em família. No entanto, nós entramos e a achamos ocupada com outra pessoa... No meio da sala de estar dela. Ela parou tempo suficiente para me repreender por minha entrada surpresa. Eu tive que puxar Alice para fora quando ela quis atacar a garota. Eu me recusei a namorar desde então. Alice tenta me mandar às vezes para encontros às cegas. Eu acho maneiras interessantes de me livrar deles." Ele prendeu o riso repentinamente, mas não pareceu muito bem humorado. "Eu sou a maior fonte de incômodo da Alice."

"Eu sinto muito por alguém ter sido tão insensível com você, Edward. Você é muito gentil para ser tratado tão durante. Você realmente deveria ter deixado Alice avançar em cima daquela menina."

Ele riu nesse momento, e realmente pareceu feliz. Isso me fez sorrir.

"Obrigada por confiar em mim, Edward. Tenho certeza de que não foi fácil pra você."

"Realmente não foi. Mas eu sinto melhor depois de conversar com você, Bella."

"Apenas se lembre do que te falei Edward. Eu sempre estarei aqui quando quiser conversar."

"Está ficando muito tarde, Bella. Você tem aulas de matemática amanhã. Ou deveria eu dizer hoje mais tarde, já que já passou da uma da manhã? Desculpe por te deixar tanto tempo no telefone."

"Por favor, não se desculpe. Eu adorei muito essa ligação. E eu nem estou tão cansada." Meu corpo decidiu provar que estava errada. Eu bocejei alto no telefone. "Desculpe Edward." Eu gracejei.

"Vá dormir um pouco, Bella" Ele riu.

"Que horas você vem amanhã?"

"Às três está bom pra você?"

"Perfeito!"

"Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite, Edward." Eu esperei ele desligar, mas o telefone continuou em silêncio. "Edward?"

"Sim, Bella?"

"Obrigada pelo telefone e pelas aulas e pela confiança."

"Não há de que. Bons sonhos, Bella."

"Boa noite, Edward."

Eu apertei o botão para desligar o telefone e o encarei por alguns segundos. Eu passei uma hora e meia falando com Edward e já estava sentindo falta de sua voz.

Eu guardei o telefone e me arrumei para dormir. Enquanto me enfiava debaixo das cobertas, eu pensei sobre o que aquela menina horrível fez com o Edward. Sua timidez e sua economia de comentários faziam todo sentido agora. Eu estava feliz que ele estava mais relaxado quando desligamos o telefone.

Foi realmente muito bom que Emmett fez amizade com Jasper na academia. Se ele não tivesse, ele nem teria conhecido Rosálie e Alice e Edward, e eu nunca os teria conhecido também.


	13. Perguntas e Respostas: Edward

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse: **Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Perguntas e Respostas (Edward PDV)**

"Eu resolvi corretamente!" Bella cantarolou "Eu posso fazer minha pergunta agora!"

Para ajudar Bella a manter o foco, eu fiz um acordo com ela. Se ela resolvesse o problema sem ajuda e acertasse a resposta, ela poderia fazer uma pergunta e eu responderia. Se ela precisasse de ajuda ou não acertasse, eu faria a pergunta. Eu estava começando a me preocupar com o trato já que ela acertou a primeira questão.

"Ok, Bella," Eu falei. "Qual é a sua pergunta?"

Ela me encarou por um momento batendo o lápis contra seus lábios. Ela sorriu alegremente e seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram. "Diga-me alguma coisa que você fez que ninguém da sua família sabe."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Somente Bella poderia me fazer uma pergunta dessa. "Bella."

"Edward! Você disse qualquer pergunta e você concordou que nós teríamos que responde-las!"

"Está bem!" suspirei "Eu cabulei aula em um dia de prova para passar o meu dia na praia. Eu falei para o professor que minha avó estava muito doente para poder fazer uma re-avaliação."

"Primavera, outono ou inverno?"

"Ai são duas perguntas."

"Por favor." Ela disse piscando os olhos e dando risadas.

Eu balancei minha cabeça para ela, mas fui incapaz de impedir o sorriso se estender na minha face. "Primavera."

"Eu mesma gosto do inverno. Sem multidão. E parece que o vento vai pegar você e fazer você voar como uma pipa no céu a qualquer segundo."

"Próximo problema." Eu disse apontando para seu livro.

Eu pensei sobre sua resposta enquanto ela tentava achar a solução. Quem escolhe o inverno para ir à praia? Quem tem uma razão maravilhosa para isso? Certamente Bella estava se tornando uma das pessoas mais interessantes que eu já conheci.

Após alguns minutos ela me entregou o livro. "Desculpa Bella. Duas partes da resposta estão erradas. Vamos achar os seus erros e então eu faço minhas perguntas."

Depois que eu ajudei Bella achar todos os erros ela me olhou cautelosamente. "Ok Tutor-boy. Qual a sua primeira pergunta?"

Eu sorri para ela, vendo-a morder os lábios nervosamente. "Qual a sua flor favorita?"

"Eu não tenho uma. Eu não conheço muito sobre flores."

"Você nunca ganhou flores de presente?"

"Não. E são duas perguntas." Ela brincou, levantando o número correspondente de dedos.

"De volta ao trabalho!" Eu prendi o riso tocando seu ombro como meu.

Ela me olhou através dos cílios e eu tive que tomar um momento para lembrar de respirar. Ela certamente era uma linda e jovem mulher.

Eu a observei lutar com o próximo problema. Suas sobrancelhas enrugaram com a agitação. Seus olhos castanhos escureceram com a frustração. Sua face era tão expressiva. Ela finalmente suspirou e me olhou com a expressão mais suplicante.

"Eu preciso de ajuda." Declarou.

Eu assenti e comecei a separar o problema para ela. Ela ouviu atentamente, interrompendo apenas quando precisava que eu explicasse alguma coisa de novo. Ela era esperta, mas por alguma razão, matemática realmente a confundia. Talvez fosse por que matemática era uma matéria muito lógica. Não há espaço para interpretação e Bella é um ser tão intuitivo.

Quando terminamos a solução, eu me preparei para a minha próxima pergunta. "Quantos anos você tinha quando deu seu primeiro beijo?"

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram em surpresa e um pouco de medo, talvez. Seu nariz enrugou e ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu te deixo fazer duas perguntas se você não me fizer responder essa."

Agora eu estava intrigado! Eu tinha que descobrir. "Não! O acordo era que nós tínhamos que responder a pergunta custe o que custar. A idéia foi sua, Bella."

Ela agarrou o travesseiro e escondeu o rosto nele. Eu apenas podia ouvir seus murmúrios mortificados enquanto se queixava das regras.

"Vamos, Bella!" eu a persuadi, tirando sua almofada. "Sua resposta não pode ser tão ruim."

Ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo rapidamente enquanto a afundava firmemente no travesseiro.

"Bel-la!" e sussurrei enquanto lhe cutucava nos lados.

Ela se contorceu e soltou uma risada. Ótimo! Ela tinha cócegas. Eu pulei e fiquei de joelhos e comecei a lhe fazer cócegas fervorosamente. Ela se contorceu até que estivesse de costas, rindo até chorar.

"Você promete responder?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto lágrimas caiam de suas bochechas vermelhas. Eu a soltei e ela suspirou para recuperar o fôlego.

"Trapaceiro!" Ela riu.

"Eu nunca disse que jogaria limpo."

Ela sentou-se puxando a blusa enquanto soltava as últimas risadas. "Qual foi a pergunta mesmo?"

"Quantos anos você tinha quando deu seu primeiro beijo?"

"E você tem certeza de que quer saber?"

Eu assenti. Ela suspirou pesadamente, mas continuou olhando para mim.

"Vinte." Ela corou profundamente enquanto continuava a me olhar.

Por que ela estava corando? O que eu estava deixando escapar? Ela estava com vergonha por seu primeiro beijo ter sido recentemente e não quando era mais nova? Ela disse que fez vinte anos em setembro, então deve ter acontecido nos últimos três meses.

Eu olhei de volta para ela. Ela estava resolvendo o outro problema, mas ela continuava a me jogar olhares. O que eu estava deixando escapar? Isso era tão irritante! Agora seria uma boa hora para ter um super poder, como ler mentes!

Ok. Vamos pensar nisso de novo. Bella tem vinte anos e acabou de ter seu aniversário à três meses atrás. Bella não namora. Bella teve seu primeiro beijo recentemente. OH! Eu bati na minha testa quando me dei conta de qual seria a resposta. Bella pulo com o som e quase caiu da cama. Eu a peguei no último segundo.

"Obrigada." Murmurou.

Eu acho que ela suspeitou que eu descobri. Por mais que eu quisesse que Bella passasse nessa matéria, eu queria que ela errasse esse problema ou pedisse ajuda. Eu precisava fazer minha pergunta. Ela terminou a lição e me entregou o livro. Ela havia acertado.

"Bom trabalho." Eu disse. "Sua vez."

"O que você mais gosta de fazer para relaxar?"

"Se estiver fazendo sol, então eu gosto de ficar no sol no meu quintal. Se não, então eu toco meu piano."

"Eu gosto de fazer isso também. A parte do sol, eu digo. Não sei nada de piano." Bella começou a fazer o outro problema e eu sentei em silencio, esperando que ela terminasse.

Todavia, minha mente ainda estava na questão do seu primeiro beijo. Se Alice fez com que ela o desperdiçasse em um desafio... mas Bella não recusou o desafio. Talvez isso significasse que ela queria ter o seu primeiro beijo comigo. Isso provavelmente era ilusão da minha parte. Despertei de meus pensamentos quando Bella me bateu com seu livro.

"Acorda, Tutor-boy."

Sorri timidamente para ela. Eu peguei o livro e olhei. Ela tinha errado uma pequena parte do problema.

"Bella, essa linha tem um erro. Olhe cuidadosamente e me diga se você o vê."

Ela olhou a resposta cuidadosamente. Eu pude perceber quando ela descobriu.

"Está faltando o um de novo. Isso parece me pegar muito."

"No seu teste na sexta, você precisa checar cada resposta devagar antes de ir para o próximo problema. Provavelmente seja uma boa idéia checar duas vezes."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Vamos lá. O que você quer saber?"

"Bella, o seu primeiro beijo foi o desafio de Alice?"

Sua face me deixou saber que ela já sabia que isso estava por vim. "Não é nada demais." Ela deu de ombros.

Como ela poderia dizer isso? Claro que era algo demais! Eu tenho uma irmã! Eu sei que as garotas pensam em beijos e primeiros beijos. Alice quase me levou a loucura esperando por seu primeiro beijo com Jasper. Ela tinha vários cenários de como ela queria que fosse. E um beijo necessita de duas pessoas. Eu estava chocado demais para corresponder durante o desafio. Sorri quando me dei conta da lacuna que tinha nisso. Bella não desperdiçou o primeiro beijo comigo! Ela provavelmente me agradeceria por ter percebido isso por ela.

"Bella, você ainda não teve o seu primeiro beijo."

Ela me encarou como se eu estivesse ficando louco. Levantei a mão quando a vi preparada para me dizer ao contrario.

"Um beijo necessita de duas pessoas. Eu estava muito chocado que Alice tenha feito o desafio."

"Ah!" Bella disse, deixando os ombros caírem.

Talvez eu estivesse errado. Talvez ela realmente quisesse me beijar. Isso estava muito além da minha cabeça. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu realmente queria Alice aqui comigo.

"Bella, Por que isso te deixa triste? Eu pensei que isso seria uma boa noticia. Você não desperdiçou seu primeiro beijo em um desafio."

"Eu nunca pensei que tinha desperdiçado." Sussurrou suavemente.

Eu não tinha nem certeza de que havia escutado corretamente, mas então suas bochechas coraram e eu soube que tinha. Eu deveria? Deveria diminuir a distância entre nós e lhe dar um beijo de verdade? Será que ela queria isso?

"Bella."

Ela olhou para mim e seus olhos castanhos estavam tristes. Aquele olhar me disse tudo. Diminui a distância, moldando meus lábios contra os seus macios. Ela começou a se mover comigo, inclinando-se mais em minha direção. Eu o deixei pelo tempo que me atrevi. Eu não queria assustá-la ou fazê-la sentir-se desconfortável e, sinceramente, eu venho pensando em fazer isso desde a noite do desafio.

Eu me separei dela. Bella ficou sentada, seus olhos ainda fechados e um pequeno sorriso em seus lindos lábios.

Eu me inclinei e suspirei em seu ouvido. "Esse foi o seu primeiro beijo."

Seus olhos estavam abertos e presos nos meus. Nenhum de nós falou. Bella respirou fundo e pegou seu livro novamente.

"Então." Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso malicioso. "Hora de ir para o próximo problema."

Ela deixou que seus cabelos caíssem diante do livro, mas eu vi o vermelho em suas bochechas. Eu a deixei se esconder por enquanto. Ela era horrível em matemática. Eu poderia fazer mais perguntas. Poucos minutos depois Bella me entregou o livro. Ela sorria orgulhosamente. Ela parecia bem certa de que havia resolvido esse corretamente. Eu olhei. Ela tinha acertado. Eu acenei para ela.

"Qual a sua comida favorita?"

"Pizza de queijo."

"Quase igual a minha. Pizza é a minha favorita, mas tem que ser de calabresa e abacaxi."

"O que?" Eu ri.

"É tão bom! Minha mãe e eu costumávamos comer o tempo todo! Emmett nunca se incomodou em dar uma mordida até hoje, mas eu sei que ele iria adorar se ele me ouvisse."

Bella gritou e saltou ao outro lado da cama, pegando o telefone sem fio que eu dei para ela. Eu a observei discar um número rapidamente.

"Eric? É a Bella. Sim! Quando pode chegar aqui? Perfeito! Tenha certeza de que o motorista divida a gorjeta com você!" Ela desligou o telefone e me sorriu malignamente.

"Bella, o que você acabou de fazer?"

"Nada." Ela disse tentando parece inocente. "Eu só pedi o jantar."

"O que você pediu?"

"Você verá!"

Ela pegou o livro e começou o outro problema, fingindo não me ver franzindo a testa. A campaninha tocou enquanto ela ainda estava lutando com o problema. Ela sorriu alegremente e soltou o livro. Ela pulou da cama e correu para descer as escadas,quase tropeçando no final.

Eu a observei pela porta do quarto, balançando minha cabeça para ela. Ela abriu a porta e eu a ouvi falar com alguém. Eu desci as escadas para vê-la fechando a porta com uma caixa de pizza nas mãos.

"Hora de descansar!" disse alegremente, indo para a cozinha.

Eu a segui, olhando a caixa cautelosamente. "Que tipo de pizza é essa, Bella?"

"Edward, apenas sente-se e confie em mim."

Eu sentei, mas não tinha certeza em confiar nela. Isso parecia muito com o episodio dos Twizzler. "Bella."

"Edward." Ela disse, virando-se e sorrindo docemente.

Ela andou até mim e me encarou. Ela levantou as pequenas mãos e as colocou com delicadeza sobre minhas sobrancelhas. "Feche os olhos e, por favor, confie em mim."

Ela correu as mãos pelos meus olhos, gentilmente os ajudando a fechar. A sensação era incrível. Eu respirei fundo enquanto eu a ouvia andar pela cozinha.

"Abra a boca." Ela disse ao meu lado.

Eu fiz o que ela disse e senti o calor da fatia de pizza sobre os meus lábios.

"De uma mordida."

Eu dei e ela tirou a pizza. Eu abri os olhos para vê-la em pé ao meu lado, esperando pacientemente que eu acabasse enquanto ela dava uma mordida no mesmo pedaço que eu havia mordido.

Eu engoli e ela olhou para mim esperançosa. A pizza era um pouco doce, mas não era ruim. Eu tinha imaginado que a combinação de calabresa com abacaxi séria detestável.

Eu decidi brincar com ela um pouco. "Há quanto tempo você vem comendo isso?" eu apontei para a sua fatia.

Ela me olhou cuidadosamente, procurando pelo menor sinal de um sorriso.

"Eu não vou dizer que é a melhor pizza que eu já comi, mas é tolerável."

Ela sorriu alegremente para mim. "Eu sabia que você iria gostar. Quantas fatias você quer?"

"Bella, eu disse que ela era ok, mas isso não significa que eu queira mais agora."

Ela pegou a caixa aberta e a colocou na mesa em minha frente, com sua mão no quadril. "É foi por isso que eu pedi do jeito que eu sempre peço quando Em está em casa. A outra metade é só queijo."

Eu sorri largamente. "Você é realmente cheia de surpresas."

"Eu tenho que manter o meu tutor bem alimentado." Ela brincou enquanto sentava-se ao meu lado. "Então, o que você realmente acha da minha pizza?"

"É boa, só um pouco doce."

"Eu não imaginaria você como um homem de simples queijo, Edward."

"Eu só gosto de ingredientes frescos. Eu só coloco recheio quando eu faço a pizza."

"Essa é uma das poucas coisas que eu não tentei. Você vai ter que me convidar da próxima vez que for fazer uma para que eu possa ver."

"Eu te convido, mas você vai ter que ajudar."

"Justo."

A porta de frente se abriu e a casa se encheu com a risada de Emmett. Ele entrou balançando a cabeça com Rosalie, Alice e Jasper o seguindo.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Bella perguntou sorrindo para o irmão.

"Nada." Emmett riu. Ele andou para mais perto e olhou para a caixa. "Bella! Sério!"

"Shiu! É o meu jantar. Eu não sabia se você vinha para casa ou não. Você esqueceu de deixar um recado hoje." A voz de Bella parecia um pouco ferida com a última frase.

"Desculpa, Squirt." Emmett disse assanhando o cabelo dela. "Eu estava atrasado para o trabalho esta manhã."

"O que vocês dois estão fazendo?" Alice perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

"Comendo." Bella respondeu. Ela levantou a fatia como prova. "O que vocês quatro estão aprontando?"

"Emmett e Jasper desafiaram um ao outro a jogarem vídeo game." Alice explicou. "Rose e eu viemos junto para visitarmos você."

"Parece divertido, mas eu tenho que terminar minha lição primeiro." Bella disse.

"Depois que você terminar de ajudar a Squirt com a matemática, venha jogar com o vencedor." Emmett me disse, eu assenti para ele.

"Como vai indo a matemática?" Jasper perguntou.

"Três certas, duas erradas e uma eu precisei de ajuda," Bella falou tranquilamente. "Tutor-boy aqui diz que eu sou muito rápida ao mudar para o outro problema."

"Você é." Me defendi. "Os problemas em que você passa mais tempo são aqueles que você acerta."

"Eu não posso fazer nada se eu odeio matemática e fico sempre esperando que acabe." Bella suspirou.

"Tenho certeza que não vai durar." Alice riu.

"Eu acho que você pode estar certa, Alice." Rosalie disse com um sorriso malicioso. "Eu acho que matemática possa vim a ser a matéria favorita de Bella."

Bella olhou para minha irmã e Rosalie. Ela deixou a fatia de pizza na caixa, sacudiu as mãos dramaticamente e saiu da sala, e subiu as escadas zangada.

Eu me virei para Alice. "Isso não foi muito legal. Ela realmente está chateada por causa da matéria. Eu vi as notas dela, se ela não tirar um B ou mais na sexta, ela realmente vai repetir. Ela não está exagerando."

"Nós não havíamos nos dado conta." Alice disse franzindo a testa.

"Emmett disse que ela só estava se preocupando demais." Rosalie adicionou.

"Ela não está." Eu disse cruzando meus braços sobre o peito. "Um dos motivos pelo qual ela está com tantos problemas é por que ela praticamente se convenceu de que reprovar é inevitável."

"Nós vamos lá em cima falar com ela." Alice disse animadamente pegando o braço de Rose. "Vamos, Rose."

Eu as observei subirem as escadas e suspirei pesadamente. Eu olhei pela sala de estar para ver Emmett e Jasper concentrados em seu desafio. Eu joguei minha própria fatia de volta a caixa. Eu não estava mais com fome. Eu sabia que minha irmã e Rosalie não haviam falado sério com as brincadeiras, mas eu não conseguia suportar a idéia de Bella esta chateada.

Eu levantei e subi as escadas. As garotas estavam sentadas na cama de Bella conversando em sussurros baixos.

Bella olhou para cima e corou ao me ver. "Hey, Tutor-boy. Pronto para terminar?"

"Nós vamos lá para baixo para deixarmos vocês trabalharem em paz." Alice disse, puxando Rose da cama com ela. "Bella?"

Bella sorriu carinhosamente para minha irmã. "Nós estamos bem, Alice. Não se preocupe."

As garotas saíram do quarto e eu peguei o meu lugar ao lado de Bella novamente. Ela já estava resolvendo o problema que ela estava fazendo antes da pizza chegar.

"Você está realmente bem?"

"Sim. Elas não tinham como saber. Eu posso ver o porquê Em disse para elas que eu estava me preocupando por nada. Você acha isso, Edward?"

Eu alisei seus ombros, tentando confortá-la. "Não, Bella. Mas eu realmente tenho visto você se esforçar com seu dever. Tente ser positiva. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas tente por mim, por favor. Você pode fazer isso. Você só precisa ir mais devagar e rever o seu trabalho."

"Obrigada, Edward." Ela disse suavemente.

Nós trabalhamos em silencio para completar o dever para que ela tivesse pontos extras para ajudar na sua nota final. Cheguei à conclusão de que ela havia se estressado demais por essa noite e fazê-la perguntas só iria piorar a situação.

De vez em quando nós olhávamos um para o outro e riamos dos gritos de guerra de Jasper e Emmett que chegavam a nós de lá debaixo. Não muito depois, havíamos acabado. Eu vi Bella organizar sua mochila.

"Amanhã é terça então você trabalha certo?"

"Sim. Primeiro o restaurante e depois o shopping. Você vai me ligar de novo amanhã à noite?"

"Se você quiser."

"Só se você quiser."

"Então eu te ligo amanhã à noite. Onzes horas de novo?"

"Sim. Você que ir lá para baixo e jogar com Em e Jazz agora?"

"Pelos sons disso, pode ser que seja perigoso para a minha saúde. Eu provavelmente deva ir para casa. Eu tenho uma aula cedo amanhã. Você me acompanha até lá fora?"

"Claro." Ela disse, sorrindo alegremente.

Nós fizemos nosso caminho descendo as escadas. Alice e Rosalie em uma conversa profunda enquanto olhavam juntas para uma revista. Jasper e Emmett estava batendo os dedos furiosamente no controle do X-box. Bella começou a rir deles. Ele olharam para cima por um curto tempo e reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

"Edward está indo para casa. Sejam educados e digam tchau." Bella ordenou.

"Tchau, Edward." Jasper disse. "Você ainda vai para a academia conosco amanhã à tarde?"

"Sim." Eu respondi "Eu saio da minha última aula às três e meia."

"Nós nos encontramos na sua casa então." Emmett disse. "Boa noite, Edward."

"Edward, diga à mamãe que eu vou dormir na casa de Rose hoje à noite." Alice disse enquanto sorria para mim.

"É claro que você vai." Eu ri.

"Dirija com cuidado." Rosalie disse sorrindo para mim. "Não estrague todo o trabalho que eu acabei de fazer com esse motor."

"Farei o meu melhor." Respondi.

Eu olhei para ver Bella em pé ao lado da porta esperando. Eu sorri para ela enquanto saia. Ela saiu comigo e fechou a porta atrás dela.

"Obrigada de novo por fazer isso, Edward." Bella disse suavemente. "Você vem sendo um ótimo amigo para mim e nós só nos conhecemos a cinco dias inteiros!" Ela riu e eu sorri para ela.

"É fácil ser um bom amigo para você, Bella."

"Eu sinto o mesmo em relação a você."

A risada de Emmett podia ser ouvida claramente. Bella sorriu.

"É melhor eu entrar antes que fique mais alta. Os vizinhos não vão gostar se ele acabar fazendo a música e a dança da vitória no jardim da frente de novo. Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, Bella."

Eu a observei voltar para dentro de casa. Eu sorri para mim mesmo e fiz meu caminho até o carro. Eu sentei atrás do volante, querendo logo voltar para casa. Eu adoro dirigir o meu carro. Era libertador dirigir pelas estradas com nada na cabeça exceto dirigir o carro. Mas, enquanto eu dirigia pela estrada minha mente não estava na estrada, estava em Bella.


	14. Sexta a Noite: Edward

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse: **Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Cap 14 - Sexta a Noite (Edward POV)**

Eu vi Bella impaciente na frente do restaurante enquanto estacionávamos. Emmett havia ligado mais cedo a avisando de que estaríamos chegando. Rose achou uma vaga para seu conversível e eu estacionei meu Volvo um pouco mais atrás.

Eu mal tinha saído do carro quando Bella se jogou em cima de mim. Quando a segurei, ela me abraçou com força. Eu não imaginava que aquele pequeno corpo tinha tanta força.

"Eu passei!" Ela gritou. "Tirei um B+! _[N/T: Aproximadamente 8,6 – 8,9]_

Ela me soltou e balançou a folha na minha frente enquanto dançava de um pé para o outro. Eu o peguei e dei uma olhada rápida. Bella já havia saído dando um abraço em Emmett.

"Eu passei, Em!"

"Bom trabalho, Squirt," Emmett disse, bagunçando o cabelo dela.

Bella bateu na mão de Emmett, fazendo-o tirá-la de lá e voltou para mim. Ela pegou o seu papel e o abraço sobre o peito. Ela sorriu para mim e eu tive a certeza de que ela era a mulher mais linda do mundo.

"Obrigada, Tutor-boy!" Ela pegou minha mão e foi me puxando por todo estacionamento. "Eu tenho uma mesa pronta pra vocês! E Edward, seu jantar é grátis! Por minha conta!"

Eu ia protestar, mas Emmett sorriu para mim mexendo a cabeça negativamente. Ele chegou perto e rapidamente sussurrou, "Deixe-a fazer isso ou vai ficar pior."

Bella nos guiou até a mesa e deixou a folha da prova dela comigo. Ela logo voltou com uma garota que reconheci devido à última vez que estive aqui. "Angela, esse é meu salvador, Edward, mas conhecido como, Tutor-boy. Edward, essa é minha amiga, Angela."

Eu fiquei de pé e dei um aperto de mão. "Prazer em conhecê-la. Bella fala muito bem de você."

"Digo o mesmo," Angela disse.

"Hey, Ang!" Emmett chamou. "Quantas vezes ela balançou esse papel por aí?"

"Só umas milhões de vezes, Em!" Angela provocou.

Bella abraçou a amiga e descansou a cabeça no ombro da garota. Fiquei muito feliz por vê-la feliz.

"Eu preciso voltar para o fundo," Angela disse.

Bella se afastou um pouco e pegou seu bloquinho. "O que vocês querem para beber?"

"O mesmo dá última vez." Emmett disse.

"Eu volto já." Bella voltou para a cozinha.

Eu ri singelamente para mim mesmo enquanto sentava de novo. Se ela mantivesse aquele pique, ela voltaria muito rápido. Ela logo voltou e nos serviu as bebidas. Ela ficou atrás de mim e manteve suas mãos nos meus ombros enquanto conversava com todos, explicando sobre sua prova e quão nervosa ela estava. Ela tirou suas mãos para anotar nossos pedidos e eu me peguei esperançoso dela voltar logo e fazer aquilo de novo.

"Mais uma coisa feita perfeitamente pelo Edward," Alice comentou.

Eu me virei para olhá-la. Ela tinha um olhar meio irônico. "O que isso deveria significa, querida irmã?"

"Monitoria, obviamente," Alice respondeu, piscando para mim.

"Edward, eu te devo uma," Emmett disse. "Ela já estava me estressando por causa dessa prova. Ela estava enlouquecendo antes de você aparecer essa manhã. Eu a ouvia gritando do quarto sobre equações impossíveis de resolver e sobre professores de matemática cruéis."

"Essa manhã? Mas você tem..." Alice começou até a hora que a chutei debaixo da mesa. Ela olhou brava para mim, mas ficou quieta.

"O prazer foi meu, Emmett," Eu respondi. "Ela merece passar nessa matéria. Ela é esperta o suficiente, mas o professor dela não tira tempo para poder explicar corretamente."

"E vê se não reclama dela pagar o seu jantar. Se você fizer isso, ela vai achar uma maneira maior e mais cara de agradecer você," Emmett alertou.

"Edward, eu acho que deixei meu suéter no carro," Alice disse. "Você poderia vir comigo me ajudar a achá-lo?"

"Claro," Eu disse.

Nós dois sabíamos que não tinha suéter algum no carro. Eu a segui, me preparando para o ataque.

Ela parou no porta-malas do meu carro e começou a gritaria. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Você sabe que o Carlisle vai fazer com você quando souber que você faltou àquela entrevista?

"Eu não faltei," Eu disse, sabendo que ela não estaria ouvindo. Ela não tinha terminado de gritar ainda.

"Esme vai ter um ataque do coração! Seu filho perfeito finalmente se comporta mal e faz isso justamente quando tem uma gigantesca entrevista que o Carlisle quase se matou para conseguir! Ouça, ouça irmãozinho, eu já tive a minha própria dose de desobediência, mas isso que você fez foi errado! Pense na posição que você colocou seu pai! Como ele vai se sentir andando pelos corredores do hospital com todo mundo fofocando sobre seu péssimo filho? Me responda isso, Edward!"

Eu coloquei minhas mãos nos ombros dela e me abaixei até conseguir olhar para os olhos dela. "Eu não perdi a entrevista. Eu liguei Sr. Reynolds na terça de manhã e transferi nosso encontro pra uma hora mais cedo. Eu ainda cheguei quinze minutos mais cedo."

"Oh!" Ela disse, olhando para mim. "Bem, então acho que tudo bem."

Eu ri da cara de espantada dela. "A Grande Ali perdeu uma!"

Ela me deu um soco no estomago de brincadeira. "Você podia ter me avisado."

"E qual seria a graça disso?" Eu perguntei, puxando ela para meu lado.

Nós voltamos para o restaurante com meu braço sobre os ombros ela e os dela na minha cintura. Eu não perdi o olhar dos meus amigos. Estava quebrando minha regra de "não tocar" muito aquela noite. Nossa comida já estava na mesa e eu me perguntei se Bella demoraria em aparecer de novo.

"Você achou o seu suéter?" Jasper perguntou enquanto puxava a cadeira de Alice para ela de novo.

"Eu devo ter deixado ele em casa," Alice disse enquanto se arrumava na cadeira. "A gente perdeu alguma coisa?"

"Perderam! O show do acidente da Bella já terminou," Emmett riu.

"Ela está bem?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela está ótima." Emmett respondeu. "Mike, a vítima, já está a caminho do hospital para darem uma olhada na sua mão escaldada de café."

"O que aconteceu?" Alice perguntou, mexendo-se em sua cadeira.

"Aqui vem ela," Emmett segurou o riso. "Ela mesmo conta."

Bella lentamente chegou até a mesa. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos inchados. Ela esteve chorando. Eu não queria fazer nada além de abraçá-la e confortá-la. Porém eu imaginei que ela primeiro iria para o Emmett ou uma de suas amigas antes de mim. Eu não gostei daquilo. Eu teria que dizer como me sentia para que ela soubesse que podia vir até mim.

Entretanto, Bella me surpreendeu. Minha cadeira foi afastada da mesa e ela se enfiou pelo espaço entre a mesa e minha cadeira, sentando no meu colo. Ela limpou os seus olhos rapidamente.

"Angela disse que o Tyler foi ao hospital com o Mike. Eles disseram que pode levar mais uma meia hora até que saibam mais."

"O que aconteceu Bella?" Alice perguntou preocupada.

"Eu estava servindo café para um dos meus clientes," Bella explicou entre seus soluços.

Eu comecei a fazer círculos em suas costas, tentando acalmá-la.

"Eu estava tentando ignorar o Mike e acho que eu fiz um grande trabalho porque eu errei o copo e acertei sua mão. Ele deu sorte que eu não derrubei o pote quando ele gritou. Angela correu com um pacote de gelo e o fez ficar com aquilo na mão até a hora que o Tyler tirasse o carro."

Rosálie ficou de pé e foi até Bella. Ela pegou sua mão e disse, "Bella, vem comigo para o banheiro. Eu sei um jeito de tirar esse vermelho das suas bochechas."

Bella apenas mexeu a cabeça e a seguiu.

"Eu não achei essa história engraçada, Emmett," Alice reclamou.

"Olhem, me desculpe se o cara se machucou," Emmett explicou. "Mas ele fica atrás da minha irmã desde que ela começou a trabalhar aqui e não a deixa em paz. Eu não tenho nenhuma pena de um cara que fica perturbando a Bella. E conhecendo-o, ele vai tentar usar do sentimento de culpa dela para que ela aceite sair com ele. Aí sim eu vou ter que vir aqui e quebrar alguma coisa dele."

"Nós só precisamos manter a auto-estima dela em alta então," Alice decidiu-se, seu bom humor retornando. "Eu tenho certeza que o Edward não vai se importar em ajudar."

Emmett ficou em pé e sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. Eu não me importava pela sua feição misteriosa. "Então, Edward! Um pequeno passarinho me contou que você dormiu com minha irmã três vezes até agora."

Meu rosto ficou vermelho e a risada provocativa dele encheu meus ouvidos.

Emmett bateu no meu ombro com força. "Eu só estou zoando com você. Eu tenho certeza que se comportou."

"Você confia nele cegamente então." Jasper abriu um sorriso.

"Não," Emmett riu de leve. "Eu permiti que a Bella desse a ele um olho roxo se ele tentasse fazer alguma coisa que ela não gostasse."

"Hey, Emmett," Angela chamou enquanto se encaminhava para a mesa. "Leve a Bella para casa. Sr. Stevens ligou para Shelly e ela estará aqui em um minuto. Eu tomo conta das outras mesas até lá."

Nós todos demos o dinheiro para Angela para que ela fechasse nossa conta.

"Diga que ligarei amanhã," Angela disse enquanto se retirava.

"Eu vou avisar as meninas," Alice saiu saltitante rumo ao banheiro.

Nós desocupamos a mesa e ficamos esperando próximo ao banheiro das meninas. Elas vieram com Bella no meio. Os olhos dela ainda estavam meio inchados, mas as bochechas não estavam mais tão vermelhas. O truque da Rosálie, seja lá qual foi, funcionou muito bem.

Bella me surpreendeu ao caminhar do meu lado e encostar a cabeça em mim. Eu levantei meu braço e coloquei nos ombros dela. Ela colocou os braços em volta da minha cintura e saímos do restaurante caminhando juntos. O sorrisinho de Alice não passou despercebido por mim. Nem o ar de curiosidade de Emmett, Jasper e Rosalie.

Eu abri a porta do carro e deixei Bella entrar. Os outros decidiram ir com Rose. Eu fechei a porta dela e fui até meu lugar. Eu olhei para Bella e os olhos dela ainda estavam meio úmidos.

"Bella, foi somente um acidente." Eu liguei o carro e rapidamente alcancei Rose.

"Eu sei," ela sinalizou, "Eu só me senti mal por isso. Eu não estava pensando em coisas muito boas sobre o Mike quando o acidente aconteceu."

Eu peguei a mão dela e puxei para meu peito. "Você é muito bondosa por se preocupar desse jeito, mas não foi sua culpa. Você e Emmett explicaram como o garoto era insuportável. Não é como se você tivesse derrubado nele de propósito."

Ela sorriu um pouco por essas palavras. "Obrigada, Edward. Eu acho que só preciso de um pouco de perspectiva sobre isso. Angela me disse a mesma coisa, mas ela teve que se sentir um pouquinho feliz depois de testemunhar as várias tentativas dele de tentar ficar comigo."

"Emmett está preocupado que Mike usará essa sua culpa para que você aceite sair com ele agora."

Bella fez graça do meu comentário.

"Porém não se preocupe. Alice já está providenciando pra você novas boas desculpas para recusar."

"Eu aposto que ela está", falou soltando ar com força. "Tem um exemplo aí com você?"

Eu pensei em uma frase em que eu poderia descobrir os sentimentos de Bella por mim sem deixá-la saber as minhas intenções. "Bem, eu acredito que ela pretende dizer que você já está compromissada."

"Compromissada?" Bella riu. "E pra quem eu serei supostamente a única?"

Eu apontei para mim mesmo como o favorito da Alice e olhei para Bella. Ela engoliu em seco, mas logo se recompôs.

"Nesse caso, ela está autorizada."

"Você não está se opondo em fingi ser minha namorada?" Eu perguntei tentando arrancar o máximo de informação dela.

"Você está?" Ela mandou de volta.

"De jeito nenhum."

"Isso significa que você vai comer fora muito mais vezes" ele gracejou. "Para manter o disfarce, você sabe."

"O que mais é preciso para ser um candidato bom para fingir ser seu namorado?"

"Bom, acho que teríamos que incluir andar de mãos dadas. Ah! E nós precisamos ter aqueles apelidos tosquinhos."

"Sim para a primeira coisa, não para a segunda. Tutor-boy é o suficiente."

"Ah, vamos! Nós merecemos ter um pouco de diversão enquanto fazemos o Mike de idiota."

Eu fiquei refletindo e ela ficou insistindo até conseguir arrancar um sorriso meu.

"Muito melhor!" Ela riu. "Agora! Que apelido você me daria? Não! Não apenas me diga. Use-o numa frase. Finja que apareceu para o almoço e você está me cumprimentando na frente do Mike!"

Eu estacionei o carro próximo ao da Rose e o desliguei. Eu olhei para Bella e ela estava praticamente dançando sobre o branco. Não tinha como fugir dessa. Eu abri a porta por fim.

"Eu estou te cumprimentando, correto?"

"Sim! No restaurante, durante o almoço!"

Eu cheguei próximo a ela e corri o dedo sobre a bochecha da Bella. "Boa tarde, amor". Alguma coisa ficou diferente no carro. Eu tentei descobrir o que era e eu quase ri quando descobri o que tinha de errado. "Respire Bella!"

Ela deu uma respiração funda e balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando arrumar seus pensamentos. "Isso vai com certeza convencê-lo," ela disse empolgada.

"Vamos logo!" Alice gritou quando bateu no vidro do carro.

Nós saímos do carro e fomos rumo ao cinema. Bella pegou minha mão e olhou para mim.

"Só no caso do Mike decidir ver um filme após sair do hospital," Ela disfarçou.

"Claro," Eu respondi, sorrindo para ela.

"Edward, já que você está tão lerdo, você e Bella ficam encarregados das comidas e bebidas." Alice mandou.

"O que vocês querem?" Eu perguntei.

"Só pegue o mesmo que pegamos da última vez. Bella sabe o que pegar," Rose respondeu.

Bella e eu esperamos na linha juntos. Ela manteve minha mão nas dela.

"Você vai querer Twizzlers de novo?" Eu perguntei.

"Não," ela respondeu. "Já tive adrenalina o suficiente para um dia. Não preciso de mais açúcar. Quer dividir uma pipoca pequena comigo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente enquanto Bella se aproximava do balcão.

"Nós queremos uma pipoca grande, uma pequena, Sno-caps, Raisents, M&M's de Amendoim e três cocas, por favor. Ah! E um daqueles negócios de segurar bebidas," ela disse ao caixa.

Pagamos pela compra e fomos para a sala. Emmett foi gentil o suficiente para chacoalhar sua mão e nos mostrar onde estavam. Quando saímos do filme, Alice decidiu que seria bom dançar um pouco. Bella recusou, dizendo estar cansada devido à escola e ao trabalho. Alice queria insistir, mas eu educadamente a impedi. Ela aceitou e eu levei Bella para casa.

"Você gostaria de entrar e ficar um pouco?" Bella perguntou enquanto eu estacionava o carro.

Eu aceitei a proposta e ela sorriu.

"Você é tão agradável, Edward!" ela disse sorrindo levemente.

Nós ouvimos alguns CDs dela e conversamos um pouco, mas os bocejos dela começaram a ficar mais freqüentes.

"Bella, você realmente precisa ir pra cama. Você está quase dormindo agora."

Ela balançou a cabeça e foi para o banheiro com suas roupas. Eu arrumei seus travesseiros e puxei as cobertas para ela. Quando ela voltou lentamente para o quarto, com seu cabelo solto e seus pijamas, sorriu ao ver que tinha preparado a cama para ela.

Ela se jogou por debaixo das cobertas e se moveu para o fim da cama. "Edward, deite aqui comigo até eu dormir."

Eu tirei meus sapatos e fiquei ao lado dela. Ela se mexeu até que seu nariz estivesse quase tocando o meu, e seu pequeno braço estava envolta da minha cintura.

"Obrigada." Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu.

"Bella," Eu sussurei.

"Hmm?" foi sua única resposta.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Qualquer coisa."

"O hospital vai fazer uma festa de natal amanhã à noite e minha família precisa estar presente. Você faria companhia para mim?"

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou por um tempo. "Você tem certeza? Eu não sou muito boa dançarina."

"Eu não trocaria sua companhia nem pela melhor dançarina do mundo."

Ela sorriu largamente e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Eu adoraria, Edward." Ela se mexeu até que estivesse grudada em meu peito. Ela ficou quieta por um tempo até que murmurou. "Eu não tenho um vestido."

"Alice resolverá isso pela manhã," Eu cochichei.

Ela levantou sua cabeça e olhou direto para mim. "Posso te contar um segredo?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu realmente gosto muito, muito de você, Edward."

"Eu gosto de você também, Bella."

Ela colocou a cabeça de volta em meu peito e me apertou pela cintura. Ela estava quase dormindo quando falou novamente, quase não a ouvi. "Não vá."

Eu a mantive sobre mim e beijei sua testa. Eu não sei se ela lembraria ter dito isso pela manhã, mas eu sabia que eu iria. Eu tinha planos de sair assim que ela dormisse, mas agora eu recusava me mover.

Eu tirei meu celular do bolso e mandei uma mensagem para Alice, fazendo-a saber, que não dormiria em casa aquela noite. Eu também mencionei a compra do vestido. Eu fiz questão de colocar o despertador do meu celular para que Bella pudesse ter tempo suficiente para acordar antes que Alice chegasse.

Com isso resolvido, eu simplesmente abracei mais Bella e ouvi os sons de sua respiração. Ela disse apenas mais uma coisa durante o resto da noite, mas foi à única coisa que precisava ouvir. Ela disse o meu nome.


	15. Festa de Natal: Edward

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse: **Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Festa de Natal (Edward PDV)**

Só havia visto Bella por um breve período de tempo esta manhã. Alice a levou para comprar vestidos muito antes que eu imaginava.

Elas haviam voltado para casa há algum tempo atrás, mas Alice estava me mantendo longe de seu quarto. Ela disse que queria que eu me surpreendesse com a roupa de Bella. Eu esperava que minha irmã não estivesse torturando Bella demais.

Eu decidi me arrumar enquanto esperava por elas. Eu forcei a mim mesmo a tomar banho e me vestir com calma. Alice escolheu um terno preto muito bonito com uma camisa cinza escuro. A gravata também era cinza, mas era de um tom mais escuro que o da camisa.

Alice mais uma vez me vestiu bem. Ela realmente tinha o talento para isso. Eu fiz o melhor que pude com meu cabelo, mas como sempre, não resolveu muita coisa. Eu pensei no jeito que Bella passava os dedos em meus cabelos quando eles caiam em meus olhos. Eu imaginei se ela faria isso novamente se ele estivesse despenteado dessa maneira. Eu decidi ver o que aconteceria.

Eu ouvi uma batida suave em minha porta. Eu rapidamente fui até ela e a abri. Bella estava em pé a minha frente em um vestido que combinava perfeitamente com a cor da minha camisa. Era sem alças com a parte de cima bordada com lantejoulas e tinha um comprimento que ia até seus pés. Só havia um pequeno espaço entre seu vestido e o chão. Alice havia feito cachos em seu cabelo e o havia prendido de maneira que os cachos caíssem sobre seus ombros descobertos. Ela usava apenas um pouco de maquiagem que ela realmente não precisava. Ela já era linda. Mas vestida assim ela estava absolutamente estonteante. Ela sorriu para mim e estendeu os braços, tirando meus cabelos dos olhos com os dedos.

"Você está muito bonito, Edward." Ela disse.

"Você estonteante, Bella." Contestei.

Com delicadeza ela levantou um pouco o vestido e deu uma volta. "Você gostou do trabalho de Alice?" Ela soltou o vestido e o alisou, olhando sempre para mim com um grande sorriso.

"Eu terei que agradecê-la. Meus pais estão em casa agora. Você gostaria de conhecê-los?"

Bella assentiu, mas logo parecia nervosa. Eu fui até o corredor com ela e ela envolveu seu braço no meu.

"Vá devagar nas escadas. Ainda não tenho muito equilíbrio com esses sapatos." Seus olhos marrons precipitaram-se diante dela, tentando olhar tudo de uma só vez.

"Relaxe, Bella. Meus pais vão ficar muito felizes em conhecer você." Desci com ela as escadas até o escritório de meu pai no segundo andar. Eu bati na porta.

"Pode entrar." A voz de meu pai falou do outro lado.

Eu abri a porta e acompanhei Bella para dentro do escritório. "Pai, eu gostaria que você conhecesse Bella. Bella, este é meu pai, Carlisle."

Meu pai saiu de trás da mesa e pegou a mão de Bella com a dele. Ele vestia seu smoking menos o paletó. "É um prazer, Bella. Emmett e Edward falaram muito bem de você."

"Obrigada." Ela disse, corando furiosamente.

"Carlisle, é melhor irmos ou chegaremos tarde." Minha mãe se queixou enquanto entrava no cômodo, procurando algo em sua bolsa.

Ela usava um brilhante vestido preto com um xale preto descansando em seus braços. Ela olhou para cima e me viu junto com Bella. Ela sorriu para mim e se aproximou.

"Você deve ser Bella! Emmett e Edward me falaram muito sobre você!" Minha mãe puxou Bella para um abraço. "Desculpe-me. Eu nem mesmo me apresentei. Sou Esme, a mãe de Edward."

"Muito prazer em conhecê-la. Sua fotografia não lhe faz justiça." Bella contestou.

"Você vai ter que ser mais especifica, querida." Minha mãe sorriu. "Tenho certeza que Edward já lhe falou do meu amor por fotos de família."

Bella olhou para mim e sorriu. "Ele mencionou isso." Ela voltou sua atenção para minha mãe. "Eu me referia a foto perto do piano de Edward, onde você o está segurando."

"É uma das minhas favoritas!" Esme disse, colocando as mãos em frente ao coração. "Edward era um ótimo bebê. Era tão calmo. Uma pena que isso só durou até a sua fase de criança."

"Mamãe." Eu adverti.

Ela sorriu para mim e colocou uma mão em minha bochecha. "Eu não planejo envergonhar você. Tenho certeza que Alice já cuidou disso para mim."

Foi a minha vez de corar. "Ela dedicou seus melhore esforços para isso."

"Você é muito mais quieta que Emmett." Carlisle notou, observando Bella atentamente.

"Uma pessoa não pode evitar parecer tranqüila ao lado do meu irmão." Bella brincou.

Eu apertei sua mão e sorri.

"Eu estava um pouco preocupado por você ser irmã de Emmett." Carlisle disse com um grande sorriso. "Mas agora eu não tenho mais que me preocupar em ser embaraçado na frente dos meus colegas."

"Eu não iria tão longe." Bella ironizou. "Ainda está cedo. Tem uma chance que eu ainda caia de cara no chão." Bella levantou a parte de baixo do seu vestido e mostrou os sapatos para nós. "Alice decidiu que salto é perfeito para desastradas como eu."

Coloquei minha mão sobre a de Bella. Seu braço ainda em volta do meu. "Apenas fique por perto que eu tenho mantenho em pé."

"Ok, Tutor-boy." Bella riu.

Carlisle levantou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"O apelido que Bella me deu, já que eu estou ajudando-a com a matemática." Eu expliquei.

"Só não o chame de 'Eddie'" Bella disse, inclinando-se mais perto de meu pai como se estivesse lhe contando um segredo. "Ele realmente odeia esse."

Meus pais riram alto. Bella os ganhou facilmente com esse momento.

"Jazz está aqui!" Alice cantou enquanto dançava pelo quarto. "Nós podemos ir agora." Alice piscou para mim. "Nossa olhem para isso! Bella e Edward estão combinando. Pergunto-me como isso aconteceu!"

"Uma pessoa muito baixa, mas consciente de moda, comprou nossas roupas." Eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

Alice fez uma reverência antes de sair dançando pela porta.

"Eu vou pegar meu paletó e nós podemos ir." Carlisle disse.

"Querido, eu já o coloquei no carro." Esme disse. "Edward, você provavelmente deva ir com Bella. Seu pai e eu talvez saiamos depois para tomar alguma coisa depois da festa."

Eu ajudei Bela a descer o resto das escadas e entrar no volvo. Foi um pouco difícil fazê-la entrar no carro sem tocar o vestido no chão, mas conseguimos fazê-lo enquanto riamos. Eu suspirei enquanto entrava no carro.

"Está tudo bem?" Bella perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Eu tenho que seguir o meu pai."

Bella riu e bateu palmas. "Você quer dizer que você tem que seguir o limite de velocidade."

Eu sorri abertamente. "Você realmente é muito observadora."

"Nunca!" Ela prendeu o riso.

Nós fomos para a festa em um silêncio tranqüilo. Todas as vezes que eu dava uma olhada em Bella, eu a pegava me olhando e sorrindo. Isso me deu esperanças de que ela sentisse por mim o que eu sinto por ela.

Ela disse que realmente gostava de mim. Mas eu percebi hoje que eu sentia muito mais forte por ela. Eu a amo. Queria passar cada segundo com ela. Cada vez que saia do seu lado me sentia mais incomodado. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando chegamos ao estacionamento.

Alice já havia estacionado e estava esperando por nós. Ela usava um vestido vermelho da altura dos joelhos com alças finas e um laço no quadril. Jasper vestiu um terno todo preto. Eu podia perceber que Alice o vestiu também.

A garota devia realmente fazer umas aulas empresariais. Ela poderia abrir a própria loja. No mínimo, ela poderia ser uma personal shopper para os ricos e famosos.

Eu ajudei Bella a sair do carro e me certifiquei de que ela estivesse bem segura em meu braço. Nós andamos até minha família.

"Nossa Bella!" Jasper disse, sorrindo para ela.

Bella corou. "Eu tive muita ajuda de Alice."

"O prazer foi todo meu." Alice disse.

"Ela vestiu você também?" Jasper perguntou.

"Claro," Eu respondi sorrindo. "Note as cores combinando."

"Não vamos perder tempo, crianças." Esme chamou docemente.

Alice e eu rimos dela enquanto andávamos para alcançar nossos pais. Ela adorava todas as oportunidades que tinha de fingir que ainda somos adolescentes.

Entramos no enorme salão e seguimos meus pais até as mesas reservadas. Eu puxei a cadeira de Bella para ela. Ela parecia comovida e sorriu alegremente para mim. Isso me fez pensar se ninguém nunca tinha feito isso para ela. Eu teria que lembrar de perguntá-la depois. Eu sentei ao lado dela com Alice à sua direita. Bella pegou minha mão e a segurou em seu colo. Me alegrava que ela parecesse tão disposta a me tocar.

A primeira hora foi preenchida com os usuais discursos de fim de ano feitos pelo pessoal da administração. Era um tanto entediante. Eles logo prosseguiram a homenagear alguns membros do corpo administrativo. Não muito tempo depois meu pai foi chamado.

Ele fez seu caminho até o pódio. "Obrigado. Eu estou honrado em ser reconhecido por meu trabalho. O departamento cirúrgico é uma parte vital de qualquer hospital. Operações para salvar vidas são feitas todos os dias dentro destas paredes. Sempre deveríamos nos esforçar para encontrar satisfação por um trabalho bem feito e reconhecer quando se perde uma vida. Nós somos todos humanos e, portanto, nós estamos sujeitos à falhas. Que nós sempre possamos ser humilhados pela fragilidade da vida e animados pelo resplendor da vida humana. Como vocês me agradeceram por bom um trabalho bem feito, eu gostaria de agradecer àqueles que fazem com que eu me esforce a fazer o melhor que posso. Minha encantadora família poderia se levantar?"

Minha mãe levantou-se primeiro, seguida por Alice e Jasper. Eu me levantei e puxei Bella comigo. Ela estava relutante no começo, mas finalmente cedeu quando sorri para ela.

"Por favor, lhes dêem uma salva de palmas. Eles aguentam minhas longas horas e meus estudos sem queixarem-se." Carlisle disse.

Nós ficamos em pé até Carlisle retorna à mesa e beijar minha mãe. Nós todos nos sentamos juntos. Isso vinha sendo uma tradição durante todos os anos da carreira do meu pai. A única diferença era que Alice e eu agora tínhamos duas pessoas aos nossos lados. Eu esperava que um dia eu tivesse um casamento e uma vida como à de meus pais.

Após todo mundo terminar o jantar, a dança começou. Minha mãe me ensinou a dançar quando eu era muito novo. Eu esperava que Bella me deixasse dançar com ela. Eu a observei enquanto ela observava Alice, Jasper e meus pais dançarem. Ela parecia estar interessada.

"Você gostaria de dançar comigo, Bella?" Eu perguntei inclinando-me para perto dela.

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para mim. "Eu não quero machuca seus pés."

"Tenho certeza de que ficarei bem. Além do mais, tudo depende de quem guia."

"Se você tem certeza..."

"Eu tenho." Eu sorri para ela e me levantei, puxando-a comigo com a mão que ela vinha segurando a noite toda.

Eu a conduzi até a pista de dança, perto da minha família. Eu coloquei sua mão livre sobre meu ombro a coloquei minha mão em volta de sua cintura. Eu comecei a guiar e Bella me seguiu Ela pareceu notar quão bem estava indo por que todo seu nervosismo desapareceu completamente e ela começou a sorrir. Eu a fiz girar e ela riu alegremente. Eu ri com ela e a puxei para mim. Nós dançamos juntos por um longo tempo.

"Edward, eu preciso descansar." Bella riu sem fôlego. "Podemos ir lá para fora por um tempo?"

Eu encontrei as portas que levavam a varanda e acompanhei Bella até elas. Nós saímos ao ar frio da noite. Ela suspirou e tremeu ao mesmo tempo.

Eu tirei minha jaqueta e a coloquei em volta de seus ombros. "Você está se divertindo?"

"Muito. Seus pais são ótimos! E você é realmente um bom dançarino. Edward. Você quase me fez acreditar que eu sei dançar! Muito obrigada por ter me convidado."

"O prazer é absolutamente meu."

Bella começou a dar risadas e a apontar algo sobre minha cabeça. "A tradição pede!"

Eu segui seu dedo para ver que nós estávamos em pé de baixo de um ramo de visco. Eu olhei para ela e sorri amplamente. "Nós realmente não deveríamos ignorar a tradição."

"Ou pretender. Afinal você é meu falso namorado!"

Eu puxei Bella pra mais perto, me perdendo em seus olhos castanhos e profundos. Ela colocou a mão sobre minha bochecha e eu não pude deixar de fechar os olhos e suspirar. Ela retirou a mão e eu abri meus olhos para olhar para ela.

"Bella, posso beijar você?" sussurrei.

"Por favor." Ela respondeu.

Eu me inclinei gentilmente, tentando ter certeza de que ela realmente queria que eu fizesse isso. Bella fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça mais pra cima, me informando que ela falava sério. Eu a beijei ternamente e ela retornou ansiosamente. Ela rodeou meu pescoço com seus braços e enrolou os dedos no meu cabelo. Tremi ao senti-la pressionada contra mim e seus lábios macios movendo-se com os meus.

Eu mal estava consciente da porta abrindo-se atrás de nós, seguida de uma risada titilante.

"Oopa!" Alice cantarolou.

Bella pulou para longe de mim e corou um tom violento de vermelho em sua face até o pescoço. Alice já havia fechado a porta. Bella olhou para mim timidamente. Eu não estava muito certo do que fazer. Minha irmã mais velha me pegou beijando uma garota. E não foi qualquer garota, mas Bella. Alice ia fazer de minha vida um inferno. Mas eu não conseguia me importar quanto deveria. Aquele beijo foi tudo como eu queria que um beijo fosse.

Bella se moveu nervosamente e me dei conta que ela devia estar esperando que eu dissesse algo.

"Alice tem um timing impecável."

"Humm." Foi sua única resposta.

Eu estendi o braço e peguei sua mão. "Bella, no que você está pensando?"

Ela corou em um tom ainda mais forte. Agora eu tinha que descobrir!

"Por favor, Bella."

"Eu estava querendo que Alice tivesse escolhido outra porta." Ela disse com a voz baixa, olhando para o chão.

Meu coração bateu forte com suas palavras. Eu me aproximei dela e levantei seu queixo até que eu pudesse ver seus calorosos olhos castanhos. "Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa."

Dessa vez eu não pedi permissão. Eu comecei a beijá-la novamente, só que dessa vez mais profundo. Eu queria que ela tivesse alguma idéia dos meus sentimentos, já que eu ainda não estava pronto para contar. Quando nós finalmente nos separamos, nós dois estávamos com pouco fôlego. Eu nunca me senti tão vivo! Nós encostamos nossa testa um no outro, olhando-nos nos olhos.

"Edward." Ela sussurrou.

"Sim?"

"Você... você consideraria me namorar de verdade?"

"Você... é isso o que você quer?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Eu nunca me senti desse jeito antes. Eu sei que eu gosto de passar o tempo com você. Eu sei que eu nunca me senti tão confortável com alguém como eu me sinto com você. Eu sei que minhas palmas começam a suar e que meu coração bate com força quando você está perto. Sem contar nas inúmeras vezes que eu sonhei acordada em beijar você." Ela sorriu e eu soube que ela estava tanto brincando e falando sério em sua última frase.

"Edward, eu prometo que não irei te machucar. Eu prometo que se eu tiver algum problema com você, eu te contarei diretamente e em privacidade. Eu só realmente gostaria de estar com você e conhecer você melhor. Me desculpe se eu estou sendo precipitada, mas é como eu disse, eu nunca me senti assim antes."

"Nem eu. É um pouco assustador, não é?"

"Sim." Ela riu. "Mas é estimulante também."

"É, isso também." Eu ri. Fiz minha cara ficar séria. "Bella, gostaria de ser minha namorada?"

"Eu adoraria Edward!"

O sorriso dela foi grande que eu não pude resistir em beijá-la de novo. Eu coloquei seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, querendo que ele me segurasse como havia feito antes. Ela não me desapontou. Nosso beijo foi doce e calmo. Quando eu a soltei ela começou a rir.

"Emmett vai amar!"

Eu havia completamente esquecido de seu irmão, meu amigo, com braços fortes. "Isso será ruim?"

"Não!" Bella riu jogando a cabeça para trás. "Ele só não esperaria por isso!"

Eu olhei para ela com dúvidas. Ela colocou sua mão na minha face.

"Ele já gosta de você, Edward. Não será como se você estivesse conhecendo ele pela primeira vez. Além do mais, se ele tentar alguma coisa, eu protejo você."

"Toc, toc!" Alice falou enquanto saia com Jasper para a varanda.

Bella tirou as mãos do meu rosto e eu me preocupei que ele fosse se afastar novamente. Ao invés disso, ela chegou mais perto e encostou a cabeça no meu peito. Eu envolvi meus braços em suas costas.

"Noite encantadora." Jasper disse.

"É, é sim." Bella suspirou.

"Vocês planejam voltar à festa?" Alice perguntou. "Vocês estão aqui fora a tempo suficiente para mamãe e papai notarem."

"Estávamos a ponto de entrar." Contestei.

"Esme está esperando para dançar com você, Edward." Alice riu. "E eu ouvi que nosso querido pai tem planos para chamar Bella para dançar."

"Ele sabe guiar tão bem quanto você?" Bella perguntou olhando para mim.

"Sim. Minha mãe ensinou a nós dois." Eu disse.

"Ok, então!" Bella afastou meu braço. "Não os deixemos esperando."

Alice colocou a mão em meu ombro. "Jasper, você acompanharia Bella lá dentro? Eu só preciso fazer uma rápida pergunta ao meu irmão e logo os seguiremos."

Jasper estendeu a mão. "Bella, você me daria essa honra?"

"Mas é claro!" Bella disse enquanto colocava sua mão sobre a dele.

Quando eles estavam lá dentro, Alice virou-se para mim. "O que foi aquilo, Edward Cullen?"

"O quê?"

"Não diga o quê para mim! Você e Bella e o beijo!"

"Aquilo era simplesmente eu beijando minha namorada, irmã querida."

Não havia por que mentir ou omitir. Alice saberia de um jeito ou de outro. Minha irmã gritou e jogou os braços em volta de mim. Eu só podia esperar que Emmett tivesse uma reação tão favorável.


	16. Fique: Bella

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse: **Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Fique (Bella PDV)**

Edward me segurou firmemente enquanto subíamos as escadas e entravamos em sua casa. Alice e Jasper estavam bem atrás de nós. Seus pais realmente resolveram sair para beber alguma coisa depois da festa.

"Você se divertiu?" Edward perguntou enquanto me ajudava a sentar no sofá.

"Muito," Eu bocejei em minha mão. "Desculpa."

"Sem problemas." Ele riu.

Ele estendeu os braços e pegou meus pés. Eu olhei para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu pensei que você gostaria de se ver livre dos seus sapatos."

"Obrigada!" suspirei.

Edward gentilmente retirou meus sapatos. Cada parte da minha pele que fora tocada por seus dedos estava formigando. Era emocionante! Ele sorriu para mim e eu quase me esqueci de respirar de novo.

"Esta foi a melhor festa até agora," Alice disse animadamente enquanto saltava ao meu lado no sofá. "A festa do ano passado foi tão entediante!"

"Se ao menos Rosalie estivesse bem para ir." Jasper riu. "Você pode imaginar os olhares que ela e Emmett teriam recebido?"

"Ela está bem?" Perguntei.

"É só uma parte difícil do ano para Rose," Jasper disse. "Ela sente mais a perda dos nossos pais durante os feriados."

"Eu posso entender isso." Murmurei, pensando nas minhas próprias perdas.

Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, massageando meus ombros. Ele inclinou-se e beijou minha bochecha. "Você está bem?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Sim, apenas cansada."

"Venha, Bella." Alice disse enquanto levantava-se em um pulo. "Vamos lá para cima e eu te ajudo com o vestido. Você vai passar a noite aqui. Eu já falei com Emmett. Eu também tenho o pijama perfeito para você usar!"

Como é que eu poderia discutir com alguém que podia falar tanto em um fôlego só? Eu a deixei me guiar lá para cima e para dentro de seu quarto.

"Obrigado por tudo, Alice."

"Eu adoro fazer esse tipo de coisas, Bella. Especialmente quando é para alguém que aprecia isso e merece como você. Além do mais! Você é a namorada do meu irmão. Ou pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi."

Eu corei e lhe olhei com cara de culpada. "Está tudo bem?"

"Está tudo bem?" Alice riu. "Bella, eu não posso nem começar a expressar o quão aliviada, feliz, emocionada e alegre eu estou de que Edward tenha achado a coragem de te pedir e que você o tenha aceitado. Ele mudou tanto na última semana e tudo por estar ao seu lado. Em uma semana, você derrubou uma parede que eu venho despedaçando nos últimos três anos. Eu estou quase com ciúmes!" Alice piscou para me mostrar que estava provocando.

"Eu realmente me importo com ele, Alice. Eu nunca conheci alguém que fosse tão paciente, amável e atento. E eu amo o jeito como ele fala." Eu sentei pesadamente em sua cama e suspirei. "Se eu não soubesse melhor, eu diria que isso tudo era bom demais para ser um verdadeiro sonho. Ou algum filme! Onde mais se não em sonhos ou filme uma garota se apaixona pelo tutor de matemática?" Eu olhei para Alice e nós duas começamos a rir.

"Você é demais, Bella." Alice riu. "E pra sua informação, eu sabia perfeitamente que isso ia acontecer! O modo como ele observava você tão intensamente naquela primeira noite." Alice balançou a cabeça. "Edward não para pra prestar atenção ao mundo ao redor dele sem uma boa razão. Essa é uma das razões pela qual eu cuido tanto dele. Ele se envolve muito em seu próprio mundo."

"Minha mãe costumava dizer a mesma coisa sobre mim." Suspirei. Eu pensei em Edward lá embaixo e meu sorriso voltou. "Então, você deveria estar me ajudando a sair desse vestido! Não que eu não o ame, mas é que eu gostaria de ter a oportunidade de respirar fundo agora."

Alice prendeu o riso enquanto me indicava para ficar em pé. Ela abriu o zíper das minhas costas e me ajudou a sair do vestido. Ela correu para o seu armário e voltou com um par de pijamas azuis de seda. "Eles devem servir perfeitamente em você. Eu te mostrarei o quarto de hóspedes quando você estiver pronta."

"Obrigado por tudo, Alice."

"Sem problemas, Bella. Eu posso ver que eu e você seremos as melhores das amigas." Ela respondeu.

"Eu não teria acreditado nisso uma semana atrás, mas agora, eu acho que há uma possibilidade." Eu disse sorrindo e abraçando-a.

"Vá se trocar!" Alice riu enquanto me empurrava em direção ao banheiro.

Eu fiz o que me disseram, tomando meu tempo para lavar o rosto e soltar meu cabelo. Quando eu sai do banheiro, Alice já havia colocado seu pijama. Ela envolveu seu braço no meu e me acompanhou ao terceiro andar.

"Eu vou ter colocar em um quarto em frente ao de Edward caso você precise de alguma coisa."

Alice abriu a porta para um lindo quarto de hóspedes. As paredes eram de um azul profundo com detalhes em branco. Tinha uma cama de tamanho king size no meio do quarto com um colcha azul que combinava com as paredes. Havia uma montanha de travesseiros dourados empilhados em cima da cama. Todos os móveis eram de um branco brilhante que contrastava perfeitamente com as paredes. O quarto tinha até um pequeno banheiro.

"Uau!" Eu falei baixinho.

"É! Minha mãe é muito boa em decorar casas." Alice disse orgulhosa. "Ela decorou todos os quartos dessa casa."

Eu bocejei e Alice riu.

Ela beijou minha bochecha. "Durma bem, Bella. Te vejo pela manhã."

"Boa noite Alice." Eu disse enquanto me encaminhava para a cama.

Eu me concentrei em entrar nos lençóis e me deitar nos travesseiros. Finalmente cumpri minha tarefa e me derreti na cama. Eu adormeci sem nenhum problema.

Mas, tão rapidamente quanto dormi, eu estava acordada novamente. Eu sabia que algum tempo havia se passado, mas não o quanto. Eu havia sido acordada por um sonho que eu tinha desde a morte dos meus pais. Vinha cada vez que alguém entrava em minha vida. Mesmo não tendo estado nem perto do local do acidente, eu sonhava com ele. Eu podia vê-los sentados no banco da frente do carro de policia de Charlie, rindo e conversando.

Podia ver minha mãe sorrindo e o rosto de meu pai enrugando-se. Podia ver os faróis brilhando em seus rostos e cegando-os. Eu podia ver o medo no rosto de minha mãe quando ela viu o que estava acontecendo, e a determinação do meu pai para evitar o acidente. E então o carro batia na viatura e despedaçar o vidro e jogar seus corpos como se não pesassem nada. Eu sempre acordava nessa hora, suando e ofegando. Ás vezes eu chorava e às vezes eu me sentia entorpecida. Hoje era uma das noites de entorpecimento.

Eu fui até o pequeno banheiro e lavei meu rosto, pescoço e braços. Eu olhei para o espelho e fiquei feliz por não parecer tão mal.

Eu voltei para a cama e sentei ao meio dela. Eu pensei sobre o sonho e o por que de tê-lo. Não precisei de muito para descobrir. Em uma semana, eu fiz quatro amigos. Um potencialmente pode virar minha cunhada e um acabou de virar meu namorado. Eram muitas pessoas de uma só vez na minha vida. E então confiar que eles ficariam e não irem embora... isso era bem grande.

Eu encarei os travesseiros, desejando que eu pudesse encostar minha cabeça e voltar a dormir. Eu tive esse sonho demais para saber que não iria funcionar. Em casa, eu só iria para a cama de Emmett. Seus roncos funcionavam como uma canção de ninar para mim durante essas noites. Mas Emmett não estava aqui e eu não tinha minha picape para ir para casa até ele. Além do que, Rosalie provavelmente estava em sua cama agora.

Eu pensei em Edward do outro lado do corredor e imaginei se ele se importaria se eu me deitasse com ele. Só havia uma maneira de descobrir. Eu silenciosamente deixei o quarto e fui para o dele.

A lua estava brilhante e eu podia vê-lo perfeitamente. Ele estava deitado de barriga para baixo, abraçando fortemente o travesseiro. Seu cabelo estava completamente assanhado, mas seu rosto estava tão sereno. Eu odiava ter que acordá-lo. Mas ele estava bem no meio da cama e não tinha como deitar lá sem que ele se movesse um pouco.

Eu me aproximei da cama e coloquei minhas mãos na dele. "Edward." Eu cochichei.

Seus olhos se abriram e logo me acharam. Ele virou-se de lado e me encarou. "Você está bem?"

Neguei com a cabeça. Ele se moveu um pouco e levantou o cobertor.

"Venha aqui."

Eu fiz o que ele disse e deitei com ele, enterrando minha cabeça em seu peito. Ele envolveu seus braços de maneira protetora e eu suspirei de alivio.

"Obrigada."

"De nada." Ele cochichou. Ele descansou seu queixo na minha cabeça e suspirou. "Durma, minha Bella."

Eu sorri da maneira como ele me reivindicou como sua. Não demorou muito para que eu adormecesse.

Cedo demais, era de manhã e o sol brilhava fortemente por trás das minhas pálpebras. Eu estava um pouco grogue e não muito certa de onde estava. Eu tive muitos sonhos durante a noite. Eu sonhei com meus pais e Emmett. Eu sonhei com Emmett casando-se com Rose em um casamento extravagante. Eu sonhei que Alice e Jasper eram casados e tinha uma filha. E então eu sonhei com Edward. Eu sonhei conosco morando em nossa pequena casa e ele tocava uma música que ele havia escrito para mim em seu piano.

"Bom dia, Bella." Edward murmurou.

Eu movi minha cabeça e olhei para ele, diretamente em seus olhos deslumbrantes. "Bom dia, Edward."

"Você dormiu melhor?"

"Sim, obrigada. Eu não pretendia acordar você no meio da noite daquela maneira."

"Eu não me importo. Você parecia precisar de alguém para te confortar. Eu estou honrado que você tenha me deixado fazer isso por você."

Eu suspirei alegremente e coloquei minha cabeça contra seu peito novamente. "Obrigada."

Sua batida do coração era regular e forte. Era um som maravilhoso.

"Estaria tudo bem se eu perguntasse o por quê?"

Eu fiquei rígida e ele sentiu de alguma maneira.

"Você não precisa, Bella. Eu só gostaria de ajudar se eu puder."

"Bem... eu... às vezes tenho um pesadelo sobre como meus pais morreram. Eu não estava lá nem nada, mas às vezes, eu sonho com o acidente. Sobre como eles devem ter reagido ao ver o carro vindo na direção deles. É bem vivido e sempre me assusta. Eu... eu não gosto de ficar sozinha depois de ter tido esse sonho."

"Você nunca vai precisar ficar sozinha, Bella. Eu sempre estarei aqui com você." Ele sussurrou.

"Você não deveria dizer coisas como essa, Edward. Ninguém sabe do futuro. Às vezes as pessoas vão embora, querendo ou não."

"É verdade. Mas também é verdade que elas ficam. Eu ficarei a não ser que você me diga para ir."

Abracei sua cintura de uma maneira protetora. "Nunca direi para você ir. Eu sempre vou querer você."

"Isso é estranho, Bella. Eu conheço você há uma semana, mas eu sinto como se conhecesse você a minha vida toda. Me incomoda quando você sai da minha vista."

"Eu sei. Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito. Você acha que nossas famílias vão nos achar melodramáticos ou loucos?"

Edward riu entre os dentes enquanto pegava minha mão e entrelaçava nossos dedos. "Eu acho que não me importo."

"Nem eu." Eu ri. "Mas nós temos que contar a Emmett hoje."

"Você tem certeza que é seguro eu estar lá quando você contar a ele?" ele disse, fingindo estar preocupado.

"Provavelmente não." Brinquei. "Mas você realmente quer perder ele se contorcendo?"

"Sem chance!" Edward riu.

A porta de Edward abriu de repente e eu gritei, puxando o cobertor até minha cabeça. Eu senti Edward rir e seu corpo inteiro mexer-se. Eu também podia ouvir uma risada titilante misturando-se com a dele. Eu olhei por debaixo das cobertas para ver Alice ajoelhando-se sobre mim e sorrindo alegremente.

"Então você está aqui!" Ela riu. "O quarto de hospedes não estava confortável o bastante?"

Eu joguei as cobertas e puxei o braço de Alice, fazendo com que ela caísse ao meu lado.

"Eu acho que você não pode resistir ao meu irmãozinho encantador." Alice provocou, puxando o cabelo dele de leve.

"Alice," Ele suspirou, empurrando a mão dela. "Você não ter que estar irritando Jasper?"

"Não. Não até mais tarde. No momento, eu estou aqui para avisá-lo que Esme está procurando por você. Ela quer ter uma pequena conversa com você."

"Por quê?" Edward perguntou, montando sua guarda.

Eu observei seus olhos escurecerem. Você quase podia ver a parede se levantando sobre ele.

"Como eu vou saber?" Alice deu de ombros.

"Você sabe de tudo que acontece nessa casa." Edward revidou.

"Está bem!" Alice suspirou. "Ela pode ter descoberto sobre você ter pedido Bella para ser sua namorada."

"E como diabos isso aconteceu?" Edward perguntou. Eu fiquei quieta. Imaginando o por quê isso o incomodaria tanto.

"Você quer relaxar?" Alice disse. "Ela me encurralou enquanto eu falava com Jasper. Eu não a vi ali. Além do mais, você teria contado para ela uma hora ou outra. Isso é só acelerar um pouco as coisas."

"Eu só gostaria de contá-la da minha maneira e no meu tempo. Você sabe como eu odeio as conversas sentimentais que ela gosta de ter comigo." Edward disse.

"Aposto como você não se importa com Bella sendo sentimental com você!" Alice cantou enquanto saia da cama.

"Saia do meu quarto!" Edward gritou jogando um travesseiro nela. O travesseiro bateu na porta quando ela a fechou. "Agora você vê por que eu não sentira falta dela?"

Eu ri de sua expressão. "Você ainda sentiria falta dela!" Eu ri.

"Dificilmente." Edward suspirou.

Me apoiei sobre os cotovelos e olhei seu quarto. "Sua janela realmente capta a luz perfeitamente. Claro, é quase tão grande quanto à parede."

"Eu nunca sei o que você vai dizer depois." Edward impressionou-se. "Eu realmente gosto disso. Muitas pessoas são previsíveis."

"E quanto a Alice?"

"Ela é até certo ponto. Ou ela está tramando alguma coisa que não é boa, ou conspirando para tramar alguma coisa que não seja boa."

Eu ri e observei seu rosto se formar em meu sorriso favorito. Ele se apoiou em um cotovelo e me encarou.

"O que?" perguntei, sentindo-me encabulada.

"Você se importaria se eu te beijasse?"

"Você não tem medo de hálito matinal?" provoquei.

"Não muito." Ele deu de ombros.

Eu sorri maliciosamente para ele. "Nesse caso, pode beijar, tutor-boy."

Edward sorriu e envolveu minha cintura com seus braços, gentilmente me puxando para ele. Nossos lábios se encontraram e moveram-se perfeitamente juntos, igual a noite passada. Eu sorri contra seus lábios. Ele afastou-se um pouco e me encarou.

"Você realmente beija bem, Edward."

Ele corou e abaixou os olhos.

"Desculpa." Eu ri, "Eu sei o quanto eu odeio corar. Eu não posso nem imaginar como isso deve ser pra você."

"Alice adora meu rubor." Edward riu.

"Eu notei." Eu toquei suas bochechas. "Não está pior como no dia em que você desceu as escadas com sua camisa meio aberta."

"Obrigado por me lembrar." Ele suspirou enquanto se jogava em seu travesseiro.

Me aproximei e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito. "Está tudo bem. Eu não contarei a Alice que você corou mais três vezes essa semana."

"Obrigado. Eu realmente agradeço."

Eu sorri e abracei Edward mais forte. Nós nos abraçamos em silêncio, desfrutando o calor do sol que entrava em seu quarto.


	17. Café da Manhã: Edward

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse: **Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Café da Manhã (Edward PDV)**

"Nós realmente precisamos levantar para que sua mãe possa conversar com você?" Bella perguntou de repente.

Nós estávamos quietinhos no meu quarto há algum tempo. Eu relutei em deixar Bella se mover um centímetro de distância de mim. Mas eu sabia que minha mãe precisava falar comigo.

"Eu gostaria que não, mas sim. Eu vou precisar ir achá-la antes que ela venha procurar por mim. Vamos descer para o café?"

"Ok," ela disse enquanto saía da cama.

Eu caminhei ao redor e a encontrei na porta. Eu beijei sua bochecha e peguei em sua mão firmemente. Caminhamos escadas abaixo até a cozinha. Minha mãe estava sentada na pequena mesa, bebendo café. Ela nos viu de mãos dadas e sorriu para Bella, fazendo-a corar.

Eu puxei Bella para a geladeira. "Nós temos fruta e iorgute. Alice tem uma porção secreta de Eggo Waffles. Ou, se preferir, eu poderia te fazer um omelete."

Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de mostrar meus talentos na cozinha antes. Eu realmente esperava que Bella me deixasse cozinhar para ela.

"Você consegue cozinhar?" ela perguntou, olhando-me com surpresa.

Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente e sorri para ela.

"Um omelete seria ótimo!"

"Pode se sentar," Eu disse. "Eu vou trazer para você."

"Obrigada, Edward." Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

Se minha mãe não tivesse no cômodo, eu não deixaria aquilo terminar daquele jeito. Eu sorri para Bella enquanto a via sentar do lado da minha mãe.

"Bom dia, Bella. O quarto de visitas estava bom?" Esme perguntou.

"Estava ótimo! Eu adorei o jeito como você decorou o quarto. Está tão lindo," Bella respondeu.

Eu sorri para mim mesmo, sabendo que Bella passou muito pouco tempo naquele quarto.

"Obrigada, querida," Esme disse. "Decoração é um dos meus pequenos hobbies."

"Sua jardinagem supera em muito sua decoração," Eu comentei, sabendo que era o hobby favorito da minha mãe. Estava tentando manter a conversa longe de mim. "Ela tem rosas ganhadoras de prêmios."

"Edward, não é educado ficar se vangloriando," Esme concluiu.

"Se orgulhar de sua mãe não é se vangloriar," Eu argumentei.

"Eu não estou autorizada a ter plantas mais," Bella disse. "Depois que matei uma inocente planta que Emmett trouxe do trabalho, ele me baniu de até tocar uma planta. Ele disse que eu tenho o toque mais azarado da Terra."

Eu dei uma leve risada e Esme segurou o riso. Bella nunca dizia o que eu esperava. Eu adorava aquilo nela.

"Bella, você se divertiu na festa ontem à noite?" Esme perguntou.

"Oh, sim!" Bella disse. Eu pude ouvir o sorriso em sua linda voz. "Eu nunca havia conseguido dançar sem cair antes. Mas claro que o Edward ganha todo o crédito por isso! Ele é um ótimo professor."

"Ele aprendeu tão rápido," Esme disse pensativa. Eu podia sentir ela me olhando. "Emmett mencionou que você está tentando ir para a faculdade"

"Sim, senhora," Bella respondeu.

"Esme, por favor, querida," minha mãe disse.

"Ok, Esme," Bella deu um risinho. "Eu tenho aulas Segundas, Quartas e Sextas. São aulas de tudo por enquanto, mas eu estou realmente querendo seguir pela parte de literatura. Eu trabalho como garçonete nas Terças e Quintas, com Sextas a noite e Domingos na hora do almoço. Eu tenho um trabalho de temporada embalando presentes nas Terças e Quintas a noite, no shopping. Eu sou melhor como garçonete do para embrulhar presentes, mas só um pouco."

"Você é realmente uma doce, Bella," Esme percebeu. "Você é tão gentil e honesta. É bom ver isso em alguém da sua idade hoje em dia."

"Vamos adotar ela e nos livrar da Alice," Eu provoquei, sabendo que minha irmã estava na cozinha.

"Edward Anthony!" Alice gritou. "Eu ouvi isso!"

Eu dei um sorriso pelo tom de voz da minha irmã. Ela sabia que não era sério.

Eu ouvi Esme perguntas Bella outra pergunta. "Vocês crianças tem algum plano para hoje?"

"Eu acredito que vou estar com Emmett e Rosalie antes de Bella ir trabalhar," Eu mencionei.

"Bella, você deveria vir jantar conosco à noite," Esme disse. "Jantar de domingo é uma tradição de família."

"Obrigada. Eu vou ter que checar com o Emmett primeiro," Bella respondeu.

"Sem necessidade," Esme disse. "Emmett vai estar aqui com Rosálie. Nós temos implorado pra ele te trazer, mas o coitado estava preocupado em você aceitar Rosalie primeiro."

"Ele é um bobão," Bella sorriu. "Ele a fez ficar com medo de me conhecer!"

Eu segurei um riso. "Ele disse, na verdade, que você morde. Essa é uma das razões que decidi conhecê-la."

"Não!" Bella choramingou. "Meu irmão sabe ser exagerado. Sorte dele que o amo muito."

"Pelo menos ele sabe o suficiente para apreciar a doce menina de sua vida," Esme disse. "Ele fala tão bem de você, Bella. Eu sinto como se já a conhecesse. E do jeito que ele é com Rosalie, aposto que um dia irão casar."

"Mãe, você já é muito grandinha pra ficar brincando de cupido," Eu disse, fingindo dar bronca nela.

Nós dois sabíamos, porém, como ela era boa nisso. Ela podia dizer, logo de cara, se um relacionamento ia durar ou não.

"Se não fosse por meu generoso intrometimento, quem sabe quanto tempo ia levar até que Emmett fosse chamar Rosalie para sair" Esme se defendeu. "E falando em chamar pessoas para sair... Edward, eu ouvi que você tem suas próprias novidades."

Eu fui até a mesa e deixei um prato na frente de Bella. Eu ignorei o comentário da minha mãe de propósito, esperando ganhar algum tempo.

"Obrigada, Edward," Bella disse.

"De nada, Bella." Eu voltei para o fogão e comecei a preparar um para minha mãe. Eu podia sentir Esme me observando, esperando. Ela poderia receber a resposta dela eventualmente. Eu terminei a omelete dela e coloquei-a na mesa.

"Obrigada, meu filho," Esme disse de imediato.

"Edward, essa foi a melhor omelete que já comi," Bella me disse.

"Obrigado, Bella," Eu disse, novamente na frente do fogão. Eu terminei a minha própria omelete e sentei próximo à bela. "Minha mãe me ensinou como cozinhar."

"Todo jovem decente precisa saber fazer pelo menos uma coisa boa para o café da manhã, almoço e jantar para paparicar sua garota um pouco," Esme disse.

"Então, se essa é sua especialidade para o café da manhã, qual a sua de almoço e jantar?" Bella disse, apontando seu garfo para mim.

"Sanduíche de pepino para o almoço e assado para o jantar"

"Mal posso esperar pelo jantar então," ela alfinetou.

Eu sorri feliz em saber que teria a chance de fazer um jantar para ela.

"Edward, suas novidades?" Esme persistiu.

Eu olhei para minha mãe enquanto pegava na mão de Bella por debaixo da mesa. "Alice disse que você já a ouviu conversando com Jasper a respeito."

"Eu ouvi, mas prefiro ouvir vindo de você," Esme respondeu.

Eu tomei ar e olhei para Bella. Ela tirou completamente a minha ansiedade. Eu olhei de volta para Esme, sentindo-me orgulho e feliz de ter Bella ao meu lado.

"Eu pedi a Bella em namoro e ela aceitou."

"Ótimo então!" Esme disse com empolgação. "Eu vou fazer algo especial para o jantar à noite em honra a Bella."

"Por favor, não precisa," Bella rapidamente pediu.

"Não vai ser nada, querida." Esme disse e Bella concordou. Ela beijou Bella na bochecha e na minha. "Eu estou feliz por ver meu filho feliz." Ela saiu e nos deixou sozinhos na cozinha.

Bella olhou pra mim. "Vamos rezar para que o Emmett aceite isso bem. Mas sem beijar no rosto."

Eu a fiquei encarando por um tempo até cair em uma gargalhada ao perceber a bobeira que havia falado. Ela sorriu para mim, realmente feliz. Ficamos em silêncio até terminarmos as omeletes. Eu puxei a mão dela pra cima da mesa e beijei parte de cima.

"Sua mãe realmente te ama, sabe," Bella disse, quebrando o silêncio.

"Esme é uma boa mãe. Ela é às vezes um pouco intrometida nas nossas vidas, mas..." Eu gaguejei, sem saber as palavras que poderiam mostrar meus sentimentos pela minha mãe.

"Eu penso que minha mãe seria muito parecida com a sua," Bella disse triste, olhando para a mesa.

"Bella, o que você está pensando?" Eu perguntei, tentando mandar a tristeza para longe.

Ela colocou um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Eu estava pensando sobre como faz tempo que não penso sobre meus pais. É uma surpresa saber que a dor de tê-los perdido ainda doa tanto."

"Você e o Emmett não falam deles?"

"Na verdade não. Nós às vezes mencionamos quando vemos alguma coisa que lembra a eles. Nós levamos flores no dia de aniversário e de casamento, e também no natal. Mas..." Bella parou.

Eu a abracei e levantei seu queixo com o dedo. Eu tive uma excelente idéia e esperava que ela gostasse. "Bella. Eu acho que você e o Emmett deveriam passar o natal conosco. Rosalie e Jasper já vão estar aqui, assim como no ano passado. Você pode vir e celebrar conosco e talvez isso ajude você a não sentir essa falta dos seus pais de maneira tão terrível."

"Você tem certeza? Não deveria checar com seus pais primeiro?"

"Eles vão amar a idéia! Eles sempre gostaram de família grande. Eles pararam com dois filhos porque eles não tiveram escolha." Eu encostei minhas costas no espaldar da cadeira, mas ainda segurava a mão dela.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Uma das razões da Esme ser tão preocupada comigo é porque a gravidez dela de mim foi muito arriscada. Os médicos quase nos perderam. Eles conseguiram nos salvar, mas impediram minha mãe de engravidar de novo."

"Isso deve ter feito ela se sentir muito mal."

"Ela tava triste de início. Mas então percebeu que teve a filha e o filho que sempre sonhou e se sentiu abençoada."

"Sua mãe parece ser uma mulher muito forte."

"Ela tem que ser. Ela cuidou de mim e da Alice."

"Eu ouvi o meu nome?" Alice perguntou enquanto chegava até a cozinha.

"Eu estava contando a Bella sobre Esme," Eu disse.

Alice deveria saber exatamente o que eu estava dizendo quando falei isso. Era uma das coisas que amava na minha irmã. Ela me sabia bem o suficiente pra eu não ter que ficar me explicando constantemente.

Alice sentou na cadeira do outro lado de Bella. "Ela é uma mãe até boa. Ela é coruja demais!" Ela riu entre os dentes. "E ela é totalmente apaixonada pelo Jasper! Ela praticamente considera tanto ele quanto a Rose suas crianças adotadas."

"Isso acontece porque eles tão sempre por aqui!" Eu ri. "E Emmett também desde que Jazz o trouxe aqui pela primeira vez."

"E claro que a Bella não vai ficar de fora da gangue!" Alice disse piscando para mim.

"Eu convidei ela e o Emmett para o Natal," eu anunciei.

"Perfeito! "Alice empolgou. "Nós vamos ter um momento incrível! Rose e Jasper já confirmaram presença! Eu vou correr e contar para Esme!" Alice pulou e sumiu como um flash.

"Obrigada, Edward. É muito gentil de sua parte convidar-nos," Bella disse.

"Prazer é todo meu."

Eu soltei a mão dela e fiquei de pé, levando os pratos para a pia. Ela me seguiu, assistindo enquanto eu rapidamente lavava a louça e a colocava para escorrer.

"Sua mãe te ensinou isso também?" Ela perguntou gracejando.

Eu fiz careta pra ela. Coloquei meus braços em volta dela e a puxei para mim, nos colocando no canto da cozinha. Queria tocá-la o máximo possível. "Pra dizer a verdade, sim, ela ensinou."

"O que ela não te ensinou?"

"Isso," Eu sussurrei um pouco antes de beijá-la.

Ela colocou suas pequenas mãos nos meus ombros e me puxou ainda mais próximo dela. Eu queria ficar naquele momento para sempre. Mas infelizmente, nós dois precisávamos de ar.

"Eu odeio estragar um momento tão maravilho da manhã, mas eu preciso ir para casa", ela sinalizou. "Eu tenho que me arrumar para o trabalho e conversar com Emmett também."

"Vamos lá em cima nos trocar e eu te levo em casa," Eu ofereci.

"Ok. Mas você poderia me beijar só mais uma vez?"

Eu olhei meio incrédulo para ela. Como se ela precisasse pedir! Beijar Bella era a coisa mais incrível que eu poderia pensar em fazer. O jeito perfeito que seus lábios mexiam junto dos meus era quase muito para agüentar. Eu estava me apaixonando fortemente por essa garota. Não, não uma garota. Uma extraordinária jovem mulher.

Bella puxou-me e me apertou forte. "É melhor a gente ir."

"Eu concordo." Eu sorri uns segundos depois quando percebi que ela não me soltava. "Bella, mover-se requer que você me deixe sair."

"Eu sei," Ela disse. Eu pude ouvir o sorriso em seu tom. "Mas eu acho que podemos ficar assim mais alguns segundos."


	18. Contando a Emmett: Bella

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse:** Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Cap 18 – Contando a Emmett (Bella PDV)**

Nós acabamos ficando mais um cinco minutos antes de sairmos para nos arrumar. Eu caminhei para minha própria casa, segurando a mão de Edward fortemente. Eu não estava realmente nervosa, apenas empolgada por compartilhar boas notícias com ele.

Emmett e Rosalie estavam sentados no sofá assistindo a um filme. Eles olharam para a gente e sorriram. Edward sentou na cadeira inclinável e eu no braço.

"Como foi a festa ontem à noite?" Emmett perguntou. "Você quebrou algum dedo, Bella?"

"Não, Em!" Disse, mostrando minha língua para ele. "Edward é um dançarino excelente. Eu não tropecei nenhuma vez!"

"Edward é a perfeição," Rosalie provocou.

Edward discordou. "Muito difícil."

"Então, o que vocês, crianças felizes, pretendem fazer hoje?" Emmett perguntou.

"Esme convidou todo mundo para o jantar de domingo," Eu respondi. "Ela disse que eu já havia sido convidada antes, mas alguém se esqueceu de mencionar isso."

Emmett fez cara de culpado. "Desculpa irmãzinha! Eu estava preocupado."

"Foi o que ouvi," Eu provoquei. "Alguma coisa haver com eu possivelmente morder!"

"Jesus, como você tem uma boca grande Edward!" Emmett brincou enquanto chutava o pé de Edward.

"Não tente colocar a culpa em mim, amigo da onça!" Eu ri. "Foi você quem falou."

"O que eu posso dizer?" Emmett segurou um riso, colocando seu braço em volta de Rosalie. "Rose me faz perder a razão."

Rosalie sorriu e o beijou rapidamente. "Digo o mesmo." Rose se virou para mim. "A Alice tirou fotos como eu pedi?"

"Como prometido!" Eu ri. "Eu acho que ela encheu toda a memória da câmera. Ela estava falando alguma coisa sobre um slide do PowerPoint quando saíamos."

"Eu ouvi que o vestido estava espetacular!" Rose disse.

"Bella estava radiante," Edward respondeu, apertando minha mão.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você conseguiu fazer minha irmã usar vestido e salto alto," Emmett riu.

"O salto foi idéia da Alice," Bella disse. "Eu tive que praticamente grudar minha mão no ombro de Edward para ficar em pé. Mas era mais fácil fazer isso do que tentar ir contra Alice." Todos riram do comentário. "Bem, eu vou voltar logo. Preciso me trocar para o trabalho. Rosalie, você se importaria em subir por um minuto?"

"Nem um pouco," Rosalie respondeu.

Eu subi para o meu quarto. Fechei a porta quando Rose entrou e liguei o som. "Rose" Eu disse. "Eu tenho uma pequena coisa pra contar pro Emmett e eu estou um pouco nervosa. Edward me pediu em namoro ontem à noite."

"Não" Rose exclamou. "Bella isso é maravilhoso! Eu não acredito!"

"Eu também não. Você acha que o Emmett vai ficar bem com isso?"

"Eu não vejo porque não. Ele gosta muito do Edward e considera ele um amigo próximo. Mais importante, ele quer ver você feliz. É uma das coisas que ele mais fala a respeito, por sinal."

"Sério?"

"Ele tem orgulho de você, Bella," Rose disse e me abraçou. "Ele acha incrível uma jovem mulher trabalhando por si própria durante a escola. Ele gostaria de poder te ajudar mais, mas ele admira seu espírito independente."

"E sendo um homem, ele não pode dizer essas coisas para mim."

"Claro!"

Quando afastei de Rose, comecei a separar minha roupa de trabalho. "Eu espero que o Mike esteja bem. Eu realmente espero que ele esteja de folga."

"Não se sinta mal por causa disso, Bella," Rose disse. "Foi um acidente. Você não deve nada a ele. Você já se desculpou um milhão de vezes."

"Eu sei," Eu respondi, colocando minha calça de trabalho. "Mas é da minha natureza me sentir culpada."

"Vamos passar esse assunto chato e voltar ao Edward. Algum outro detalhe que gostaria de compartilhar?"

"Bem, ele me beijou noite passada."

"Não me diga!"

Eu passei minha camiseta pela cabeça e trabalhei de ficar boa nela. "Nós saímos para pegar um pouco de ar depois de dançar e ele estava debaixo do vigo. Eu apontei e ele perguntou se poderia me deixar. Eu achei tão fofo quando pediu permissão."

"Sim, e aí?"

"Bem, não que eu tenha algum melhor para comparar, mas foi muito bom."

"Edward foi o primeiro garoto que você beijou?"

Eu balancei a cabeça feliz. "Sim!"

"Um namorado e um primeiro beijo na mesma noite. Muito bem, Bella!"

"Na verdade," Eu interrompi. "Meu primeiro beijo foi na noite que jogamos verdade ou conseqüência. Alice me desafiou a fazer isso."

"Aquela pequena traiçoeira não me contou nada!"

"Ela provavelmente não contou devido a minha retaliação de fazê-la deixar de comprar por 24 horas."

"Bella, você é má! Amei isso!"

Eu peguei meu pano e meu bloquinho. "Eu tenho uns vinte minutos antes que eu saia para o trabalho. Eu acho que é hora de contar a noticia para Emmett."

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella," Rose me assegurou.

Nós voltamos para a sala, rindo uma para a outra e saltitando. Rose sentou novamente ao lado de Emmett e eu sentei no braço da cadeira junto com Edward. Ele imediatamente começou a alisar minhas costas Eu sorri, gostando do toque de carinho.

"Então, Em, Eu tenho uma coisa para te dizer," Eu disse.

"O que, Squirt?" Emmett disse, assistindo a TV mais do que olhando para mim.

"Eu poderia, por favor, ter 5 minutos da sua indivisível atenção?" Eu perguntei, colocando minha cabeça na frente dele.

"Claro, Bella," Emmett disse. Ele até colocou a TV no mudo.

"Obrigada. Bem, eu realmente me diverti na festa ontem à noite. E tem sido muito bom ir aos filmes e sair com o pessoal também. E bem, Edward e eu meio que conversamos e vimos que realmente nos gostamos. Então, ele me perguntou se eu gostaria de namorar com ele e eu disse que sim." Eu estava tagarelando mais rápido que o comum e não tive certeza de quanto o Emmett foi capaz de absorver.

Ele teve ter entendido tudo porque sua cara fechou e ele ficou com uma área meio sombria. "Bella mova-se para o lado para que eu possa dar uma boa olhada no meu caro amigo Edward."

Eu me movi para o colo do Edward para que não ficasse na frente do rosto dele. Emmett chegou perto, fechando a distância entre o sofá e a cadeira reclinável.

"Edward, eu gosto de você. Você é um maldito bom amigo. Mas se você machucar a minha irmãzinha de alguma forma, eu vou começar a limpar o chão com você."

"Eu não espero nada menos," Edward disse tranqüilo.

Ele estendeu a mão. Emmett a pegou e chacoalhou firmemente.

Emmett se inclinou de volta no sofá. "De qualquer jeito, Alice disse que isso ia acontecer mesmo."

O queixo de Edward caiu em choque enquanto ele olhava para meu irmão. Rosalie deu um risinho e piscou para mim.

Edward disse, "Quando ela disse isso?"

Emmett segurou um riso. "Na noite que te levei para conhecer a Bella."

"Bem, até que isso terminou bem," Eu disse. "Eu estou saindo para o trabalho. Vocês vão estar aqui quando eu voltar ou devo encontrar vocês na casa dos Cullen?

"Não temos certeza ainda. Vamos decidir depois. Eu deixo um recado pra você se formos mais cedo para lá, Squirt." Emmett respondeu.

Eu fiquei de pé e o abracei fortemente. "Obrigada," Eu sussurrei no ouvido dele.

Ele me fez uma cócega e me fez pular dali.

"Te amo Em, mesmo que você seja um mala."

"É parte do meu charme," Emmett caçoou. "Agora vá trabalhar e fazer algum dinheiro!"

"Tchau!" Eu gracejei enquanto me dirigia até a porta.

Edward estava logo atrás de mim. Assim que chegamos lá fora, ele me puxou para seus braços e me beijou.

"Isso até que foi muito bom," ele comentou.

"Sim. Eu disse pra você que o Em não seria problema," Eu disse.

"Então... Eu tenho uma pergunta," Edward começou.

"Qual?" Eu perguntei, vendo a graça encher os olhos dele.

"Quanto tempo você acha que posso ficar sentado no seu trabalho antes que me chutem de lá para dar espaço a outro cliente?"

"Bem, se você comprar uma refeição, então a mesa é sua até a hora que você quiser ir embora. Mas por que você sentaria lá por quatro horas até eu sair do trabalho? Não seria entediante?

Edward pensou. "Eu posso fazer algum dever de casa enquanto espero. Além do que, assistir você nunca é entediante."

Eu sorri e corei. "Bem, eu me sentiria muito melhor sobre isso se você fizer seus exercícios."

"Então é isso que irei fazer." Edward me beijou de novo. "Se importa se eu dirigir?"

"Nem um pouco."

Nós caminhamos até o Volvo dele, ele abriu a porta para mim. Eu sorri, adorando seu cavalheirismo. Ele adentrou o carro e rapidamente já estávamos na estrada... Ele dirigindo até me preocuparia se não fosse tão bom nisso. O silêncio apareceu novamente, trazendo paz e conforto.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, entramos pela porta da frente. Angela já estava esperando na mesa. Ela nos olhou e acenou quando me viu. Eu a vi abrindo um grande sorriso quando viu que estava segurando a mão de Edward.

Eu fui direto até o Mike. "Como está a mão?"

"Nada mal. O médico disse que vai estar curada em algumas semanas," Mike disse.

"Desculpe de novo, Mike," Eu disse a ele.

"Tudo bem, Bella, eu sei que foi só um acidente," Mike respondeu.

"Então, em quão seção eu vou trabalhar hoje, Mike?" Eu perguntei feliz em saber que ele tinha me perdoado.

"Você está com a três hoje," Mike respondeu.

"Ok. Marque uma mesa para dois para o Edward, por favor," Eu disse.

O olhar surpreso de Mike não passou despercebido. Eu acho que Edward também percebeu. Eu levei Edward até a mesa. Ele sentou e colocou sua mochila próxima.

"Peguei seus livros e se prepare. Eu vou te arranjar uma coca."

"Sim, senhora," Edward disse, me dando uma pequena saudação.

Eu o beijei rapidamente e fui para a cozinha. Angela estava esperando na porta por mim. Eu sorri para ela quando ela começou a bater palmas. Eu a puxei pelo braço e fomos até a cozinha.

"Estou tão feliz que você está tão empolgada em me ver," Eu brinquei.

"Bella! Você acabou de beijar ele!" Angela sorriu.

"Bem, o que mais uma pessoa faz quando começa a namorar alguém?" Eu retruquei.

Angela deu pulinhos felizes e me abraçou apertado. "Mike vai ficar de coração partido quando souber que não é mais o seu príncipe encantado."

"Isso não tem graça, Ang!" Eu disse, afastando-a de mim.

"Então, namorado, hein?" Angela perguntou com uma cara bem maléfica.

"Sim. Oficializado ontem à noite. Eu disse ao Emmett essa manhã. Ele fez toda aquela coisa assustadora de irmão mais velho. Foi tão fofo! E eu vou jantar na casa dele hoje à noite, com seus pais!"

"Que final de semana você teve, Bella!" Angela disse, batendo seu ombro no meu. "O que mais aconteceu?"

"Vamos ver... Filmes na sexta à noite," Eu comecei. "Compras com Alice no Domingo de manhã. Festa com a família dele a noite. Beijo debaixo do vigo e virando namorada dele ontem à noite. Ele fez café-da-manhã pra mim hoje. Falamos ao Em sobre isso. E agora ele vai passar o dia aqui enquanto eu trabalho."

"Eu não sei qual eu comento primeiro. Mas vou ter que esperar. Preciso ir ver as mesas," Angela disse.

"Nós vamos ter tempo," Eu disse. "Até porque eu tenho que levar uma coca para ele."

Angela saiu para sua seção e eu peguei a bebida para Edward. Levei até a mesa dele e achei-o concentrado em seu livro de ciências. Ele nem percebeu minha presença de primeiro. Eu vi sua sobrancelha levantar enquanto tentava entender o que estava lendo. Assim que percebeu que eu estava lá, abaixo-a e deixou de parecer assustador.

Eu gentilmente toque seu ombro e ele me olhou. "Você estava mesmo concentrado. É sobre o que?"

"Eu estou revisando os sistemas do corpo. Minha prova final é amanhã. Eu nem consigo acreditar que outro semestre está acabando. Eu tenho essa amanhã e minha aula de composição na quinta," Edward respondeu.

"Então você terminou sua composição?" Eu perguntei.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo para mim.

"Porém você não está pronto para compartilhar."

Ele afirmou de novo, ficando com uma feição meio esquisita.

"Bom, tudo bem. Talvez você decida compartilhar quando receber sua nota. Já escolheu o que gostaria de comer?"

"Um X-burguer com batatas fritas," Edward disse. Ele olhou para atrás de mim e segurou um riso.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não acho que Mike gosta muito de mim. Ele olha para você com olhos de esperança e depois olha para mim como se estivesse mirando para jogar dardos," Edward respondeu.

"Bem, já que temos uma platéia animada..." Eu disse, me inclinando e beijando ele.

"Eu espero que você não seja gentil assim com todos os seus clientes," Edward provocou enquanto voltava a ficar em pé.

Eu dei um tapa em seu braço de brincadeira.

Ele olhou atrás de mim de novo. "Funcionou. Ele não está mais nos encarando."

"Ótimo. Eu vou fazer seu pedido agora," Eu disse.

Eu voltei para a cozinha, eu quase dei meia volta quando percebi que Mike estava no caminho para uma armadilha. Eu, porém, decidi continuar andando. Eu dei ao Tyler meu ticket e me voltei para encarar aquela mosca que atormentava meus dias.

"Olá, Mike."

"Eu pensei ter ouvido você falar que aquele cara era da família," Mike acusou.

"Eu disse que ele era como família. Não é a mesma coisa que ser algum membro da família," Eu disse.

"Eu espero que não. Seria bem nojento beijar alguém da família daquele jeito," Mike respondeu.

"Tem alguma coisa que você gostaria de me dizer Mike?" Eu perguntei, ficando um pouco irritada com ele.

"Não. Só curiosidade. Você diz que não namorada e agora esse cara aparece por aqui e você fica beijando ele. É só muito estranho" Mike disse.

"Eu estava tentando te dar um fora de leve," Eu me defendi. "Mas vou logo dizer que não gosto de você daquela maneira, Mike."

"Bom, se algum dia você der o fora naquele cara me avise," Mike disse e saiu.

Eu fiquei um tempo olhando pra ele, sem ter a certeza se gostaria de lhe dar um soco ou lhe dar um corte muito forte. Eu fiquei na cozinha um pouco tentando me acalmar. Assim que fiquei pronta para voltar, a refeição do Edward ficou pronta. Eu peguei o prato e voltei para ele.

"Hey, bonitão," Eu chamei enquanto colocava o prato o mais longe possível de seu dever de casa.

"Olá, belezura," Edward brincou, sorrindo para mim. "Como está o trabalho?"

"Muito lento. Mas vou conseguir terminar a tempo. Tem esse garoto muito fofo que eu paro toda hora para admirar e conversar," Eu brinquei.

"Sério? Alguém que eu conheço?" Edward perguntou, continuando a brincadeira. Ele pegou minha mão e passou os dedos dele entre os meus.

"Bom, ele é meio alto. Ele tem esse cabelo quase bronze e que sempre parece precisar de um pente." Eu passei a minha mão livre sobre seus cabelos e ele sorriu feliz. "E ele tem os olhos verdes mais lindos. Eu já mencionei que ele beija muito bem?"

"Ele parece ser um sonho."

"Eu sorri levemente. Olhei para os lados e vi Mike sentado em uma mesa próxima. "Oops! Vou ter que trabalhar de verdade agora. Se você encontrar com esse cara dos sonhos diga a ele que voltarei em breve."

"Digo sim." Edward riu.

Fiquei bastante ocupada daí para frente. Eu mal conseguira visitar Edward para manter o copo dele cheio. Mas a ocupação fez com que o tempo passasse mais rápido, e antes que eu pudesse perceber, minhas quatro horas se passaram e eu estava no Volvo com Edward de novo. Eu já estava ansiosa para jantar com todo mundo.


	19. Jantar em Familia: Edward

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse:** Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Cap 19 – Jantar em Familia (Edward PDV)**

Estacionei na porta de Bella para que ela pudesse tomar banho e trocar de roupa antes do jantar. Ela esteve muito ocupada no trabalho. Eu a observei conversar com os clientes e correr toda hora para a cozinha. Ela era muito boa em seu trabalho, apesar de ser atrapalhada.

Eu também tinha reparado o garoto Mike encarando-a muito. O olhar em seu rosto me dizia que ele não estava pensando coisas muito simpáticas sobre minha Bella. Eu teria que resolver isso para ela. Eu não conseguia decidir se eu estava apenas com raiva que ele não a deixava em paz ou se era algo a mais. Mas se era algo a mais, o que era esse sentimento? Protetividade? Possessividade? Ciúmes? Tinha que ser apenas raiva, certo?

Bella estava em pé ao lado do carro, curvando-se para olhar para mim. "Terra para Edward!"

Eu sacudi a cabeça e olhei para ela, corando levemente. "Desculpa o que?"

"Você vai entrar?" Ela riu.

"Claro." Respondi. Eu sai do carro e corri para seu lado. Ela pegou minha mão e nós fomos até sua casa.

"Em!" Ela gritou pelas escadas.

Quando ela não obteve uma resposta, ela andou até a cozinha. Havia um bilhete em cima da mesa.

Bella o leu e falou. "Eles foram mais cedo. De acordo com esse bilhete. Alice e Rose tinham um assunto de garotas ultra-secreto para discutir."

"Interessante." Observei.

Não havia como dizer o que minha irmã estava aprontando. E com Rosalie envolvida só faria a coisa pior. Elas podiam facilmente ser irmãs que haviam sido criadas juntas, ao invés de amigas que se conheciam à pouco mais de um ano.

"Você pode ouvir música no meu quarto enquanto eu tomo banho, ou ficar aqui embaixo a assistir TV." Bella ofereceu.

"Eu prefiro ouvir música, se estiver tudo bem." Eu disse.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Eu segui Bella até seu quarto e fui para seu pequeno CD player, ligando-o. A música que Bella vinha praticando estava tocando. Bella era ainda melhor que eu imaginava. O tempo e a voz eram quase uma combinação perfeita. Eu ouvi uma música baixinho e me virei para ver se Bella estava vindo. Ela balançava o quadril enquanto procurava alguma coisa em sua cômoda. O sussurro tornou-se em música enquanto a música continuava. Eu a observei silenciosamente, não querendo que ela parasse.

"_Cause every time you hold me in your arms. I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_," Bella cantou. Ela fechou a gaveta e virou-se, finalmente lembrando que eu estava no quarto. Um sorriso tímido formou-se em sua face, assim como um lindo tom de rosa. "Hey!"

"Hey para você também." Eu disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Bella corou mais forte e saiu correndo do quarto. Eu ouvi uma porta fechando e água correndo. Eu sorri para mim mesmo. Ela era absolutamente perfeita, e por alguma razão, ela estava disposta a ficar comigo. Me fascinava que, com uma palavra, eu teria perdido a oportunidade de conhecê-la. Se eu tivesse negado a Alice... aquela pequena escolha teria mudado tudo, e não para melhor. Sortudo e agradecido eram duas palavras que encaixavam-se em meu humor, mas pareciam fracas ao mesmo tempo. Eu sentia como se uma grande força tivesse sorrido para mim e me presenteado com um anjo. Eu só podia esperar que eu a merecesse.

Eu andei até a borda de sua cama e peguei sua guitarra. Eu nunca havia tocado uma antes, mas imaginei que não pudesse ser tão difícil. Eu achei sua palheta no chão e tentei tocar as cordas. O barulho não era agradável. Eu coloquei a palheta de volta e apenas toquei com diferentes notas.

"É uma boa coisa que você seja tão lindo."

Eu levantei minha cabeça para vê-la encostada na porta sorrindo para mim.

"Do contrário, eu teria que repensar toda essa coisa de namorada depois de ouvir você tocar desse jeito."

Eu senti meus lábios se contorcerem no sorriso que somente ela e Alice podiam arrancar de mim. "Tão mal?"

Bella andou para frente a ajoelhou-se na minha frente. Ela moveu meus dedos gentilmente, e os colocou na posição certa. "Use seu dedão e empurre a corda para baixo e para fora, como se estivesse sacudindo ela."

Eu fiz como ela mandou.

"Bom. Agora mova seu dedo aqui em cima e sobre a corda seguinte e a segure para baixo, então sacuda a corda para baixo de novo. Mude seus dedos na parte de cima e continue sacudindo a parte de baixo."

Eu fiz como ela disse, e pareceu um pouco melhor.

"Você entendeu a idéia geral, mas eu duvido que você vá tocar alguma obra prima nessa belezinha tão cedo." Bella tinha um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios perfeitos e seus olhos marrons brilhavam de alegria.

"Eu não vi nenhum livros de letras por ai," Eu disse enquanto colocava seu instrumento delicadamente no chão. "Como você está aprendendo a música de seu Cd player?"

"De ouvido." Bella deu de ombros.

"Bella você sabe quantas pessoas são capazes de fazer isso?"

"Mesmo?" Ela deu de ombros novamente. "Eu sempre fui boa em pegar o ritmo."

Eu passei as costas da minha mão pela linha da sua mandíbula. "Você é simplesmente inacreditável."

Ela moveu-se um pouco para frente e eu me movi o resto, beijando-a profundamente. Meu coração começou a bater mais forte, palpitando em meus ouvidos. Com é que ela podia me fazer sentir desse jeito? Eu podia sentir o calor de suas bochechas nas minhas. Eu esperava que isso significasse que ela se sentia do mesmo jeito.

Ela riu enquanto nos separávamos. "Nós vamos nos atrasar para o jantar se não pararmos com isso."

Eu sorri para ela, sabendo que ela estava certa. Eu estava relutante em parar, mas muito feliz em saber que eu poderia fazer isso de novo, e logo! Eu levantei e a ajudei a levantar-se também. Nós saímos da casa e fomos para a minha.

Nós passamos pela porta da frente e encontramos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett sentados na sala de estar discutindo sobre algum programa de TV. Esme logicamente estava na cozinha pelo cheiro que enchia a casa. Carlisle só chegaria em casa dentro de quinze minutos. Meu pai não era nada se não pontual.

"Ei, Bella!" Alice chamou, finalmente nos notando. "Como foi o turno do almoço?"

"Muito bom." Bella disse, jogando-se nas almofadas do sofá, encostando-se em minha irmã. "Eu estive bastante ocupada e ganhei muitas gorjetas. Mais pessoas estão comendo fora com o natal tão próximo."

Eu sentei no braço do sofá para que eu pudesse ficar perto de Bella. Parecia que eu não ficava ao seu lado o suficiente. Por um segundo, eu considerei a possibilidade de que pudesse estar perdendo a cabeça. Mas então, eu ri para mim mesmo, sabendo que isso era apenas a felicidade de ter alguém ao meu lado depois de ter ficado sozinho por tanto tempo. É não era qualquer pessoa, mas a pessoa perfeita. Bella era perfeita pra mim. Ela tem um ótimo senso de humor. Ela era amável, carinhosa e honesta. E não havia nenhum pensamento em minha cabeça ou no meu coração de que algum dia ela fosse me machucar.

"Falando nisso!" Alice disse animadamente. Ela virou-se para Emmett. "Você e Bella vão dormir aqui do dia 23 até o dia 26. Nós vamos todos passar o Natal juntos, e eu não quero ouvir nada além de 'Sim, Alice.' Entenderam?"

"Sim, Alice!" Emmett riu. "Ouviu isso, Squirt? Outra desculpa para você se meter na cama do Eddie."

"Que ótimo irmão mais velho você é, Em." Bella suspirou. O canto dos seus lábios se contorcendo, preparando-se para sua resposta. "Eu pensaria que você estaria ao menos um pouco preocupado com a minha virtude, o que quer que isso seja. Embora eu ainda não saiba bem o conceito. Quero dizer, você ainda não me deu o discurso do repolho e da cegonha."

Todos ficaram em silencio. Emmett abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas a fechou, sacudindo a cabeça para ver se colocava seus pensamentos em ordem.

Os lábios de Bella se contorceram de novo. "Eu quero dizer, sério Em," Ela disse, tentando esconder suas risadas. "O que mais alguém faz em um quarto além de dormir? Você e Rosalie só estão dormindo no seu quarto, certo?"

Emmett prendeu sua respiração e essa foi a gota d'água para Bella. Ela sacudiu a cabeça para trás e riu alegremente, batendo as mãos. O alegre som de sua risada foi tudo o que precisou para que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e eu ríssemos também.

Emmett tossiu alto, tentando limpar sua garganta. Ele finalmente grunhiu e conseguiu falar. "Você não presta Bella."

Bella pulou até ele e sentou em seu colo, beijando sua bochecha. "É só por que eu te amo, irmão urso. Não se preocupe. Mamãe me deu o discurso no meu aniversário. Claro que as coisas podem ter mudado desde então... você talvez tenha que refrescar minha memória é claro."

Emmett a empurrou de seu colo e ela caiu no chão de bunda. Ela estava tão ocupada rindo que nem notou. Parte de mim estava tentando muito não rir dela e a outra parte esperava que ela estivesse bem. Emmett não a empurrou forte, mas Bella tinha tendência de ser desastrada.

Quando eu vi que ela ainda estava rindo, eu soltei o meu próprio riso. Ela esticou as mãos para mim e eu a ajudei a se levantar do chão. Ela enxugou suas lágrimas, e ausentemente esfregou suas mãos na sua bunda. Eu virei minha cabeça para o outro lado, tentando ser um cavalheiro.

"Bella, eu castigaria você se eu pensasse que você me ouviria." Emmett grunhiu.

"Emmett," Rosalie disse, enrolando um pouco dos cabelos dele. "Bella só esta se divertindo. Não a castigue."

"Bella!" Alice cantou, puxando-a para o sofá. "Você é a minha mais nova melhor amiga! Agora eu tenho duas! Duas vezes mais diversão... e duas vezes mais compras!"

"Edward!" Bella riu, estendendo as mãos para mim. "Me salve de Alice!"

Eu alegremente a peguei e a coloquei em meus ombros. Ela gritou, mas começou a rir mais alto.

"Isso não é justo Edward!" Alice fez bico.

"Eu fui mandado." Eu disse, empurrando Alice de volta para o sofá com uma mão e segurando a pequena figura de Bella com a outra.

"É melhor você colocá-la no chão." Emmett riu. "É provável que ela vomite em você do jeito que ela está rindo."

Bella estava ofegando por ar entre as suas risadas. Eu sentei ao lado de Alice com Bella no meu colo. Ela tirou o cabelo do rosto, tentando se acalmar. Eu alisei suas costas, esperando ajudá-la. Seu rosto estava em um alarmante tom de vermelho e lágrimas caiam de seu lindo olhos castanhos. Ela respirou fundo e limpou os olhos, ainda sorrindo.

"Nossa, Bella!" Emmett disse com uma risada. "Você não ria assim há anos. A última vez não foi quando papai pensou que você tinha um encontro?"

Bella balançou a cabeça, ainda incapacitada de falar. Ela ainda tinha o enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Conte-nos!" Alice cantou, pulando perto de mim.

"Bella tinha treze anos de idade. Nossa mãe comprou um vestido novo para ela e tinha conseguido fazer a pequena Miss teimosia usá-lo. Sem esquecer que nossa mãe também havia colocado maquiagem e sapatos que também não eram tênis. Nosso pai chegou em casa, deu uma olhada em Bella em pé na frente das escadas e ficou roxo. Ele começou a gritar com nossa mãe, dizendo que Bella era muito nova para garotos. Bella entendeu o que ele estava pensando e sentou-se com força no degrau. Ela riu até chorar, e depois riu ainda mais até vomitar no vestido novo. Nossa mãe parou com os vestidos depois disso."

"Quantas histórias embaraçosas de Bella há por ai?" Alice perguntou, o brilho evidente em seus olhos.

"Demais." Bella riu.

Eu estava aliviado em ver que seu rosto estava com seu tom normal de novo. Bella sorriu para mim antes de encostar-se em meu ombro. Eu alisei seu cabelo, feliz por tê-la tão perto.

A porta se abriu e meu pai entrou em casa, segurando seu casaco e sua pasta. Quando ele notou todo mundo junto, ele sorriu com orgulho. "Que visão mais acolhedora para se voltar para casa."

"Ei, Papai!" Alice disse enquanto corria para abraçá-lo. "Quantas vidas foram salvas hoje?"

"O bastante," Meu pai disse, beijando o cabelo espetado da minha irmã. "Por favor digam que todos vocês vão ficar para o jantar."

"Claro que eles vão." Alice riu.

"Ah," Ele disse "Que tolice a minha de esquecer que vontade própria sai pela porta quando você está por perto, minha amável filha!"

"Obrigada, papai!" Alice cantou, beijando suas bochechas. "Alias, eu também te amo!"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, rindo dela. "Alice, você é impossível."

"Não!" Alice riu. "Essa serei eu amanhã depois que você terminar a sua última prova, Edward. Nós todos vamos caçar uma árvore e depois vamos decorar. E você irá participar."

"Pequeno Duende dos feriados!" Bella riu.

Todos rimos e Alice sorriu orgulhosa. Eu acho que ela gostou do novo titulo.

"O jantar está pronto!" Esme chamou da cozinha.

Nós todos fomos para a sala de jantar através da cozinha. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett sentaram em um lado, Bella e eu no outro. Meus pais estavam nas pontas. Minha mãe fez a famosa lasanha para o jantar.

"Está cheirando muito bem." Bella disse "Muito obrigada, Esme!"

"O prazer é meu, Bella." Esme respondeu. "Eu amo ter muitas pessoas para quem cozinhar."

"E com Emmett aqui, você não tem que se preocupar com sobras." Bella riu.

"Cuidado, Squirt," Emmett disse, cerrando os olhos. O sorriso em seu rosto entregou o fato de que ele não estava com raiva dela.

"Edward." Meu pai chamou.

Eu olhei para cima e o vi sorrindo para mim. Eu sabia o que aquele sorriso significava. Ele conversou com a minha mãe hoje. Por que ele ia tocar nesse assunto agora?

"Eu conversei com a sua mãe hoje."

Eu revirei os olhos, já tendo descoberto isso por mim mesmo.

"Eu e ela tivemos uma conversa muito interessante sobre você."

"Tenho certeza." Eu murmurei, empurrando minha comida envolta do prato.

Bella me cutucou com o cotovelo. Eu olhei para ela e ela sorriu. Eu não pude deixar de retribuir.

"O Sr. Reynolds já entrou em contato com você, Edward?" minha mãe perguntou.

Eu não podia acreditar na minha sorte! Ela havia interrompido a conversa do meu pai! "É domingo, mãe. Eu não estou esperando. Ele disse que poderia ser uma semana ou mais."

"Você já pensou se você vai aceitar ou não?" meu pai perguntou.

"Eu preferiria permanecer na escola em período integral. Se ele tiver um estágio de meio período, eu estaria aberto à idéia." Eu respondi.

"Sim, mas a maioria das suas aulas não se encaixam em um curso de medicina." Ele pressionou.

"Carlisle." Minha mãe interrompeu. Deus abençoe sua doce alma. "Edward é capaz de escolher o seu próprio caminho. Além do mais, foi assim que nós o criamos. Seja paciente, querido. Ele ainda não rejeitou completamente."

"Bella você estuda o quê?" Meu pai perguntou.

Ela sorriu para o meu pai. "Eu estou estudando literatura no momento. Eu estou querendo me formar para ser professora, mas eu também estou interessada na possibilidade de ser uma editora. Aquela caneta vermelha é bastante atraente."

"Bella, você é tão esquisita." Emmett disse, revirando os olhos para ela.

"E?" Bella perguntou, fazendo suas sobrancelhas levantarem. Ela mais uma vez fez com que todos sorrissem. Ela era tão contagiante.

"Você certamente manterá Edward com os pés no chão." Meu pai riu. **(A tradução real seria "manter Edward na ponta dos pés." Mas não faria muito sentido, mas vocês vão precisar pra entender o que Bella vai falar a seguir.)**

"Eu nunca entendi essa frase." Bella disse inclinando-se para o meu pai. "Eu entendo que a idéia geral é para uma pessoa ser precavida com outra e ter cuidado. Mas se uma pessoa literalmente fica na posta dos pés, ele vai ter muito mais possibilidades de cair de cara no chão. Não seria melhor manter os pés retos para poder sair da frente mais rápido?"

"Esse é um ponto de vista bastante interessante." Ele observou. "Você reflete sobre essas coisas freqüentemente?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Depende do que está acontecendo na hora. Quando eu estou no meu trabalho no shopping, eles não me permitem ler o estudar então eu tenho muito tempo para contemplar. Só essa semana, eu estava tentando entender por que os promotores de Shoppings crêem que fontes de água e crianças pequenas em uma área para consumos é uma boa idéia. Você tem o potencial para tantos acidentes." Bella começou a contar em seus dedos. "Elas podem se afogar, engasgar-se com moedas, caírem, pneumonia por ficarem molhadas. Sem mencionar o mal uso de recursos naturais. Nós deveríamos ser mais conservadores com a água."

"Se nossos pais pudessem ver você agora." Emmett riu.

"Uau!" Alice disse. "Em um fôlego só, você pode dizer tanto quanto eu!"

"Isso é um feito!" Minha mãe observou, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Viu Alice! Fôlego pode ser usado para outras coisas sem ser a última reportagem semanal de moda." Eu provoquei.

Alice deu língua para mim. "Você só está sendo um sabe tudo por que a sua namorada é mais inteligente que você."

"Alice, não envergonhe seu irmão na mesa do jantar." Minha mãe reclamou.

"Você está certa, mãe," Alice disse sombriamente. Eu sabia que ela estava fingindo. "Eu devo envergonhá-lo em todo lugar! E você sabe que quer mexer com ele tanto quanto eu. Você só é muito mãe para parar com isso."

Minha mãe tentou esconder o sorriso, mas todo mundo o viu. Alice sorriu alegremente.

"Não tem nenhum outro assunto mais interessante do que eu?" perguntei.

"Não!" Veio de Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett... e da minha mãe.

"Emmett, querido" Minha mãe chamou. "Alice e Edward falaram com você sobre o natal?"

"Alice ordenou que eu e Bella passássemos o feriado aqui." Emmett riu.

"Ótimo!" Ela sorriu. "Nós temos bastante quarto para todos!"

A conversa continuou durante o jantar. Quando todos terminamos, meu pai, Emmett, Jasper e eu limpamos a mesa e lavamos a louça como minha mãe nos ensinou. Eu podia ouvir Bella conversando e rindo com Alice e Rosalie. A felicidade dela me fazia feliz. Era estranho sentir uma coisa tão forte por ela, mas era como se ela sempre fosse parte de mim, só perdida por um tempo.

"Pare de sonhar acordado com a minha irmã e me dê aquele prato." Emmett disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Eu sorri culpado. "Eu estava pensando na minha prova final de biologia amanhã."

"Você certamente estava pensando na biologia de alguém." Jasper riu. "Querem jogar uma rodada de _'adivinhem o humor de Edward agora?' _Aposto como eu ganho."

"Então, Edward," Meu pai chamou. "Eu soube que você pediu Bella em namoro."

Eu me afastei um pouco, tentando me lembrar que ele não falava por mal. "Sim."

"Eu gosto dela. Ela é uma ótima garota. Esperta também." Ele disse.

"Sim, a Squirt é bem especial." Emmett riu. "Só mantenha isso em mente Edward. Não esqueça por um segundo ou eu terei que relembrar você de uma maneira que você não vai gostar."

"Entendi." Eu ri. "O personagem do irmão mais velho assustador já acabou? Por que eu queria te desafiar no Halo."

"As palavras mágicas!" Emmett gritou. "Corre, Edward. Quanto mais cedo nós terminarmos essas louças, mais cedo nós podemos acabar com uns aliiens."

Era por isso que eu amava Emmett. Ele era simples e honesto. O que ele estava pensando era basicamente aquilo que ele iria dizer. E ele era facilmente distraído. Eu não estava pronto para que ele descobrisse o quanto eu gostava da irmã dele. Eu tinha medo que ele não fosse aprovar e eu sei o quanto Bella dá valor as opiniões do irmão.

Bella! Eu amava até mesmo como o nome dela soava em minha cabeça. Eu pensei no quanto sou sortudo em tê-la conhecido.


	20. Garotos e seus Jogos: Bella

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse:** Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capitulo 20 - Garotos e seus Jogos (Bella POV)**

Alice e Rose estavam entretidas com um teste do ultimo numero da revista Cosmo de Rose. Os garotos estavam gritando e rindo enquanto lutavam no Halo. Emmett havia me ensinado como jogar fazia alguns meses para que ele pudesse praticar seu quase aficionado ao jogo.

Sentei-me ao seu lado que sorriu e abriu os braços. Sentei em seu colo e estendi as pernas sobre as dele, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. Ele fechou os braços e segurou seu controle com mais força. Seu corpo inteiro se movia cada vez que seu personagem era morto. Ele teve a oportunidade de matar o personagem de Emmett e nós dois sacudimos com seu riso.

"Te peguei!", Edward sorriu alegremente.

"Isso foi um golpe baixo" Emmett se enfureceu.

"Foi uma morte limpa." Disse Jasper. "A verdade é que estou impressionado. Você tem praticado Edward?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Estava sem fazer nada algumas semanas atrás."

Edward me deu uma cutucada com o braço. Levantei meu olhar para vê-lo sorrindo.

"Gostaria de jogar?"

"Claro!" Sorri maldosamente. Não havia tido oportunidade de ensinar a Emmett o novo truque que havia aprendido.

"Não vale mudar!" Gritou Emmett.

"Esta dizendo que tem medo de que sua pequena irmã mais nova ganhe de você?" disse com um tom sarcástico.

"Creio que ela acaba de te desafiar" Jasper falou sorrindo.

Edward me abraçou pela cintura e se inclinou próximo a mim. "Limpa o chão com ele." Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Assenti a cabeça entusiasmada.

Fiz com que meu personagem se movesse em círculos pela região em um arco amplo, troquei à pistola por uma escopeta apareci atrás do personagem de se deu conta no ultimo segundo e se e explodi sua cabeça fortemente enquanto Emmett gemia.

"Como você apareceu atrás de mim?" perguntou-me.

"Se você se agacha e se aproxima ate o ultimo ângulo, sua tela não me mostra ate o ultimo momento" o informei. "De todo jeito, eu te peguei! Sou muito boa com uma escopeta!."

"Ah, é? Mostre!" Jasper me desafiou.

"Você que pediu!" minha personagem estava próxima a um contêiner e esperei pacientemente.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Jasper começou a se irritar. "Onde você esta?"

"Te darei uma pista" disse. "Estou perto da posição inicial do mapa."

O personagem de Jasper veio correndo. Eu sai e atirei nele. Um grande buraco apareceu eu seu peito.

"Filho de uma..." começou Jasper.

"Jazz" advertiu Edward.

"Desculpa" disse. "Me deixei levar. Quase esqueci que temos uma mulher presente."

"Sem problemas" disse. "Toma Edward. Quem sabe seja melhor que você jogue. Ao que parece estou irritando Jasper e Emmett."

Devolvi-lhe o apenas sorriu. "Já te falei que seu sorriso me encanta?"

"Por que não me ajuda?" Ofereceu Edward. "Você dispara e eu miro."

Sorri por ele estar sendo tão doce. Para começar, quantos garotos me deixariam jogar? E aqui estava Edward, disposto a perder só para me deixar jogar com ele.

"Eu adoraria."

Durante uma hora, nos quatro rimos e gritamos para a tela e um para o outro. Os dedos de Edward estavam em contato constante com os meus enquanto compartilhávamos o controle, e cada vez que nos tocávamos, eu sentia um pouco de choque, como se houvesse eletricidade está-me se ele sentia o agora não era o momento de por que estávamos no meio de uma guerra alienígena!

"Emmie!" chamou Rosalie, nos despertando de nosso pequeno mundo. "Estou cansada. Podemos ir para casa?"

Imaginei que Emmett se queixaria e suplicaria mais alguns minutos, e me surpreendi quando ele soltou o controle e se levantou.

"Claro, Rose. Vamos. Você vem Squirt?"

Jasper acabava de me passar o controle de para meu irmão com um sorriso largo. "Eu vou ficar para matar mais alguns alienígenas."

"Você tem aula amanhã?" perguntou-me, usando seu tom paternal.

"Não. Meu ultimo exame foi o de matemática." Expliquei.

"Então ta. Só estava checando. Tenho que cuidar de você." Ele disse.

"Eu sei. Também te amo." Levantei-me e fui até eu irmão, dando-lhe um grande abraço e lhe beijei na bochecha. Fui até Rose e fiz o mesmo com ela. Estava um pouco surpresa, mas parecia feliz com isso.

Voltei a Edward e sentei onde estava antes. Era muito confortável ficar encostada nele assim. Escutei Emmett e Rose se despedindo dos outros. Estava concentrada em encontrar o personagem de Edward.

"Não seja malvada comigo, por favor" suplicou Edward.

"Não posse ter favoritismos" falei. "Não seria justo com Jazz."

"Bella, te adoro" disse Alice, soltando risinhos enquanto se sentava entre nos.

"Ouviu isso Edward? Sou adorada!" Gracejei.

Ele se inclinou um pouco e respirou junto ao meu ouvido. "Você não sabe o quanto."

Tremi, mas não sabia se era por sua proximidade ou pelas palavras que ele havia dito, olhei para a tela para ver que meu personagem acabava de ser assassinada por Edward.

Virei para olhar seu rosto. "Trapaceiro! Você me distraiu!."

"Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra Bella" Edward falou sorrindo. "Mas mesmo assim, o que te disse é verdade."

Sorri, incapaz de estar brava com ele. "Veremos, Tutor-boy."

"Bella, já que você não tem aula amanha, deveria ficar para dormir" Disse Alice. "Pode me ajudar a pegar todos os enfeites e ter preparado tudo para amanha à tarde. Edward, a que horas você vai chegar da universidade?"

"Entre as duas ou três horas, dependendo da dificuldade do exame." Edward disse.

"Perfeito!" gritou Alice, pulando. "Então você ficara para dormir né?"

Olhei para ela, e estava tão feliz, eu não podia desanimá-la. Além disso eu queria ficar, seria honesta comigo mesma.. "Claro Alice."

Ela então tirou o controle das minhas mãos. "Já matou aliens suficientes por essa noite. Vem comigo, vou pegar um pijama pra você."

"Sabia que você era uma coisinha mandona" reclamei enquanto saia do lado de Edward e ele ria baixinho.

Alice me arrastou pelas escadas ate seu quarto. "Não fale como se odiasse minha habilidade para mandar" falou Alice. "Você sabe que sempre tenho razão."

"Sei", admiti. "Agora mesmo você esta com a razão. Mas isso não significa que vou deixar você fazer o que quiser."

Alice sorriu. "Sei que não, afinal."

Eu sorri para ela. Entrou correndo em seu armário e voltou com um pijama rosa claro. A camisa era sem mangas e a parte de baixo eram calças compridas.

"Esse deve dar perfeitamente."

Entrei em seu banheiro e me troquei. Alegrei-me por ter tomado um banho antes de vir. O pijama parecia muito bonito. As calças eram de cintura baixa e a camiseta justa. Faziam com que eu parecesse ter curvas. Eu olhei meu cabelo. Ele estava como normalmente. Olhei para a porta e vi que Alice já tinha trocado de roupa e estava sentada no meio de sua cama.

"Alice, me de uma escova e um prendedor de cabelo?" perguntei. "Quero prender o cabelo."

"Só se você me deixar pentear" disse Alice, segurando uma escova e um prendedor.

Sorri, e fui ate sua cama. Sentei no chão em frente a ela.

Alice penteou meu cabelo com delicadeza. "Como estão você e Edward?"

"Muito bem." Disse alegremente. "É muito fácil conversar com ele e me fascina que siga o jogo com meu estado de humor."

"Ele te beijou outra vez?"

Concordei. "Pela manhã e à tarde."

Alice gritou. "Vocês são perfeitos um para o outro!"

"Você acredita mesmo nisso?" perguntei.

Alice me tirou um pouco de cabelo e virou minha cabeça para ela. "Bella, você é tudo o que meu irmão teria pedido se soubesse o que queria."

"Obrigada Alice." Disse com um grande sorriso.

"De nada" Alice sorriu. Colocou minha cabeça reta outra vez e continuou com meu cabelo. "Então, deveria incomodá-la colocando você no quarto de visitas?"

"Não quero meter Edward em problemas com seus pais."

"Não se preocupe com nossos pais. Eles sabem que somos responsáveis. Só a coloquei no quarto de visitas por que não sabia o quanto você gostava de Edward."

"Eu gosto muito dele." eu disse sem pensar.

"Muito é?" perguntou Alice com um sorriso maligno no rosto. "Quanto é muito?"

"Se eu te disser, não pode contar para ele. Não creio que ele sinta o mesmo, e não quero que se sinta mal. Ele me contou da ex-namorada e tudo."

"Ele contou sobre ela?" perguntou Alice impressionada.

Assenti com a cabeça. "Quando nos falamos na terça-feira passada. Sabia que ele me comprou um telefone para que pudesse falar comigo mesmo eu estando em casa?"

"Sabia dessa parte. Ate por que fui eu que escolhi o telefone. Mas, que tenha confiado em você dessa maneira..." Alice sacudiu a cabeça. "Não acredito que você deva se preocupar que ele não sinta o mesmo."

"Bem... não estou completamente segura, já que nunca me senti assim, mas... acredito que o amo."

"Então vamos parar por aqui e vejamos o que podemos averiguar. Como se sente quando esta com ele?"

"Tranqüila e confortável. Completa. É como se me faltasse algo, mas não sabia o que era ate conhece-lo."

"E quando estão separados?"

"Nervosa e... ansiosa. Não gosto. Mas, então me sinto uma boba por que o conheço há tão pouco tempo."

"O tempo não importa quando o amor verdadeiro esta por perto. Tinha apenas uma hora que conhecia Jasper quando lhe disse que o estava esperando."

Virei para vê-la melhor. "E ele disse o que?"

"Se desculpou e beijou minha mão" Os olhos de Alice tinham uma expressão sonhadora.

"Uau." Foi minha brilhante resposta.

Alice voltou a colocar minha cabeça reta e continuou com meu cabelo. "Por ter demorado uma semana pra descobrir que gostava do meu irmão é praticamente uma vida! Pronto."

Estendi uma mão por minhas costas e senti uma grande e apertada trança. "Obrigada Alice."

"De nada, Bella", disse Alice. "Realmente desejo que sejamos amigas."

"Nós somos, Alice" falei abraçando-a fortemente. "Mas mesmo assim, você não vai fazer com que eu goste de compras, mas sem nenhuma duvida, você é minha amiga."

"Toc, Toc!" disse Jasper entrando no quarto.

"Já acabou de salvar o mundo?" Brincou Alice.

"Por mais um dia" brincou Jasper prendendo-a entre seus braços. "Edward quer ir dormir. Tem que se levantar cedo para seu exame."

Sorri para ele e beijei Alice na bochecha. "Boa noite pra vocês."

"Boa noite Bella." Disse Jasper.

"Boa noite", cantou Alice.

Fechei aporta e me dirigi ao quarto de Edward. A porta estava e vi Edward de pé perto de seu equipamento de umas calças de flanela e uma camiseta maravilhoso. Sei que esse é um termo que normalmente não usaria para um garoto ou homem neste caso, mas era verdade. Tudo nele era perfeito.

Bati na porta com um dedo enquanto a abria. "Hey."

Edward sorriu e se aproximou. Deu-me um forte abraço e fechou a porta. "Estava me perguntando se Alice te libertaria algum dia." Pegou-me pela mão e me guiou ate a cama. Ajudou-me a subir e deitou ao meu lado, colocando-me sobre seu peito.

Suspirei, sentindo-me completamente segura. "Você tem seu exame final amanha. Deveria ficar no quarto de visitas para que você fique mais confortável?"

"Estou tão confortável quanto poderia estar. Por favor, fique."

Aninhei-me mais contra ele, abraçando o braço que estava ao meu redor. "Ta bom. Mas em algum momento teremos que nos mover para entrar debaixo dos lençóis."

Edward sorriu. "Havia me esquecido disso."

Ajudou-me a levantar e a descer da cama. O observei enquanto atirava as almofadas em seu sofá, perguntando-me se era ele que havia arrumado tão bem a cama. Imaginei que sim e que sua mãe o havia ensinado. Desforrou a cama e colocou algumas almofadas.

Virou-se para mim e sorriu. "Pronta?"

Subi na cama e me deitei de um lado. Edward subiu na cama e nos cobriu com o lençol. Desta vez estávamos cara a cara, com as cabeças apoiadas nas almofadas.

Sussurrei: "Edward, hoje fiquei muito feliz em estar com você e sua família. Gosto muito de seus pais."

"Eles também gostam de você" sussurrou. Era como se fosse nossa pequena conversa secreta. Fascinava-me.

"Você esta nervoso por seu exame de amanhã?"

"Não."

"Eu estaria se estivesse no seu lugar."

"Não sou capaz de me preocupar neste momento. Estou muito distraído pela linda mulher em minha cama."

Corei e sorri para ele. Ele levantou uma mão e acariciou-me na bochecha.

"Por que você fica vermelha toda vez que lhe digo que é linda?"

Encolhi-me de ombros, tentando não demonstrar o quanto me importava. "Alem de Emmett e meus pais, ninguém nunca me disse isso antes."

"Então estavam cegos" sussurrou Edward. Aproximei-me dele, apoiando sua mão em minhas costas. Seus olhos esmeraldas vagaram por meu rosto como se estivesse tentando gravá-lo na memória. "Você é a mulher mais maravilhosa que já vi na vida."

Soltei uma risada. Não pude evitar. "Você tem Alice como irmã e Rosalie como amiga e espera que acredite nisso!."

"Sim. É a verdade."

"Tem certeza que você não bateu com a cabeça? Não acredito que muitos concordem com você."

"E importa se alguém esta de acordo? Você é linda para mim e pronto. Se importa o que os outros dizem? Alias, você sabe que Mike a mosca te considera maravilhosa. Por isso te persegue tanto."

"Hmmm... Por onde começar? Bom, pelo que diz respeito a Mike, beleza não é grande coisa. A ele interessa a perseguição. Se conseguisse me levar pra cama, estava bom. Missão cumprida. E a primeira parte de seu discurso, suponho que não importa. É só que não estou acostumada com isso."

"Terei que mudar isso. Terei que encontrar maneiras de dizer-lhe o quanto você é linda."

"Pode ser que eu seja capaz de me acostumar a isso" falei, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz.

"Posso te perguntar algo?"

"Claro."

"Alguma vez você já esteve com alguém?" pelo que estava corando, soube que ela entendeu o que estava perguntando.

"Não. E digo logo que nunca tive namorado."

"Isso não é comum hoje em dia."

"Para mim é."

"Para mim também. E também não o fiz."

"Serio?" perguntei, apoiando a cabeça em um braço. "É só que... uau! Pensei que você com sua aparência e personalidade podia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse."

"Você é a única menina em que eu pensei dessa maneira." Ele mordeu o lábio, estava tão adorável. "Bella, quero te contar algo, mas me preocupa que você mude de opinião em estar comigo."

"Isso nunca vai acontecer" o assegurei, colocando uma mão em sua bochecha.

"Bella, eu te amo."

Deixei escapar um grito abafado e o fitei olhos verdes mudavam continuamente, de medo à esperança.

"Edward, eu..."

"Você não tem que dizer nada."

"Mas eu quero! Eu também te amo! Não queria dizer nada porque achava que você pensaria que era cedo demais."

"Sério?" perguntou-me, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Assenti com a cabeça, pensando que ele tinha dito que me amava, mas será que era da mesma forma que eu o amava? Como isso pode ser amor tão rápido? Que outra coisa seria se não amor?

Edward me colocou por cima dele e me beijou carinhoso me fazendo sentir como nunca. Não importava se passava rapidamente ou fazia tido o mesmo resultado. E enquanto eu dizia isso mentalmente, meu coração confirmava que era amada por Edward e isso posso dizer que foi uma pequena epifania.

Passei os dedos uma e outra vez por seu cabelo, me encantava senti-lo entre meus dedos, parei e coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito, e o abracei tão forte quanto começou a cantarolar algum suave e tranqüilo, mas adormeci antes que pudesse perguntar o que era.


	21. Encontrando uma árvore: Edward

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse:** Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Encontrando uma árvore (Edward PDV)**

Eu passei o dia quase todo ansioso. Ficar longe de Bella depois de ter confessado nosso amor um pelo outro, era quase insuportável. Tudo o que eu queria era estar em casa, abraçando-a.

Eu estaria mentindo se não dissesse que uma parte de mim também queria ter certeza de que era verdade. Não queria mais nada além de que Bella me amasse do mesmo jeito que eu a amo. Mas aquela voz irritante no fundo da minha mente ficava me perguntando como alguém tão perfeita podia me amar. Eu sabia que era o meu medo me fazendo duvidar dela. Mas como Alice me disse Bella não era nada como a garota que me machucou.

Eu sabia que eu devia deixar o passado para trás, especialmente se eu quisesse um futuro com Bella. Mas, como se esquece algo tão doloroso? Como se apaga as coisas que mudaram a sua vida, suas crenças?

Talvez Alice estivesse certa… talvez tudo o que precisasse era parar de ter medo e se abrir com a pessoa certa. E essa pessoa era Bella. Ela nunca me machucaria. Ela me disse que não iria e cada parte de mim dizia que ela está falando a verdade.

Esses pensamentos são importantes, assim como o teste na minha frente. Tive que usar todo o meu controle para me concentrar na minha prova final. Eu tentei não fazê-lo muito rápido, mas ainda sim fui o primeiro a acabar. Eu me fiz revisá-lo duas vezes. A última coisa que eu precisava era não de ir bem, no final. Carlisle usaria isso como desculpa para tomar conta da minha carreira acadêmica.

Eu entreguei o meu teste e sai rapidamente. Enquanto dirigia de volta para casa, meu pensamento voltou-se para Carlisle novamente. Meu pai me amava e queria me ver feliz, mas ele também achava que sabia a melhor maneira para alcançar isso. Ele queria que eu fosse médico como ele. Eu só queria tocar música. Eu sabia que eu precisava falar com ele sobre essas coisas, mas eu queria esperar até depois do natal.

Quando finalmente cheguei no estacionamento de casa, suspirei de alivio. Eu veria Bella em apenas alguns segundos. Eu desliguei o carro e abri a porta. Eu ouvi a porta da frente se abrir e vi Bella correndo em minha direção.

"Edward" ela gritou enquanto caia em meus braços me abraçando fortemente.

Inclinei a cabeça e escondi o rosto em seu pescoço. "Obrigado pelas calorosas boas vindas."

"Senti sua falta." Ela sussurrou.

"Eu também senti a sua falta." Eu disse levantando a cabeça e beijando-a suavemente. "Eu te amo, Bella."

Ela sorriu e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de felicidade. "Eu também te amo, Edward."

"Bella!" Alice chamou da varanda. "Volte aqui! Não acabamos ainda!"

Bella riu enquanto pegava em minha camisa se aproximando de mim. "A fadinha festiva é uma malvada que te obriga a trabalhar. Ela só precisa de um chicote para completar o conjunto."

Uma risada escapou enquanto entravamos em casa. Alice me lançou um olhar confuso. Eu tenho certeza de que ela estava morrendo para saber sobre do que eu estava rindo, mas eu só balancei a cabeça para ela. Eu não colocaria Bella em perigo de fazer compras. Era a forma de vingança favorita de Alice.

"Como foi sua prova, irmão querido?" Alice perguntou, sorrindo da maneira que eu estava segurando Bella.

"Eu creio ter ido bem. O professor não utilizou tanto material quanto disse que iria. Eu só tenho mais um prova final e então eu acabo o semestre." Eu olhei ao redor da sala, admirando o trabalho duro de Bella e Alice. "Parece bem festivo Alice."

"Espere até colocarmos a arvore!" Alice disse animadamente, esfregando as mãos. "Eu acho que eu até consegui superar Esme esse ano."

"Falando nela..." Olhei fixamente para Alice, querendo que ela soubesse do que eu estava falando caso nossa mãe estivesse em casa.

"Ela foi passar o dia em Port Angeles. Algo sobre uma função importante." Alice disse.

"Deveríamos aproveitar a oportunidade para pegar o presente dela?" perguntei.

Alice colocou os dedos em sua testa e fechou os olhos. Ela os abriu e sorriu para mim. "Eu prevejo que faremos isso enquanto procuramos à árvore."

"Claro." Eu ri. "Você é a Grande Ali."

"Alguém quer me colocar a parte da conversa?" Bella sorria enquanto nos olhava.

Eu resisti o impulso de cobrir seu lindo rosto com beijos. Enquanto nós dois gostaríamos disse, eu sabia que isso também a envergonharia com Alice estando ao nosso lado. Eu sorri ao invés disso.

"Quando eu era mais novo, Alice tentava me convencer de que ela podia prever o futuro. Ela fez até um cartaz para a porta dela chamando-a de Grande Ali. Ela tinha uma pequena mesa arrumada com bola de cristal e tudo. O turbante roxo era um pouco demais."

"Eu não faço nada pela metade irmãozinho." Alice cutucou meu peito com o dedo. "Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber disso."

"Eu sei." Eu ri empurrando a mão dela.

"Então, Grande Ali," Bella disse. "Me fale o meu futuro."

Alice pegou as mãos de Bella na dela e traçou as linhas de sua palma "Eu vejo um grande amor no seu futuro. Eu vejo você sendo muito feliz e bem sucedida. Eu vejo uma grande família com duas crianças, uma grande casa, um Volvo e um Porsche Cayenne. Oh, E duas cunhadas que irão fazer você comprar coisas até cair!"

"Isso é bem especifico Alice," Bella riu puxando sua mão de volta. "Então quando eu acho esse grande amor?"

"Você já achou." Alice disse com uma piscadela. Ela saiu dançando da cozinha sem esperar pela resposta de Bella.

Bella permaneceu ao meu lado ainda como uma estatua. Eu a dei um momento, imaginando o que se passava em sua mente. Ela não pensava que nosso amor era grande? Ela não queria uma família em seu futuro?

"Bella você está bem?" Eu perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente. Eu a levei até o sofá e a sentei levemente.

"Ela não pode realmente prever o futuro, você sabe."

"Eu sei" Bella cochichou, encarando suas mãos. "Mas seria bom se ele pudesse... e estivesse certa."

Meu coração inchou com a possibilidade de sua declaração. Mas antes que eu pudesse dizê-la meus próprios pensamentos, a porta da frente abriu-se. Emmett e Jasper entraram discutindo, com Rosalie logo atrás.

"Eu estou dizendo, não poderia ter acontecido daquela maneira na vida real."Jasper insistiu.

Sua face estava vermelha e eu me perguntava à quanto tempo eles estariam discutindo.

"Como você sabe?" Emmett discutiu. "Você estava durante a guerra civil?"

"Não, mas eu já li tudo que há sobre isso." Jasper defendeu. "O submarino que eles chamaram de 'David' não foi construído como um submarino normal. A palavra 'torpedo' tinha um significado muito impreciso na época. O submarino era apenas um mecanismo usado para chocar-se contra os barcos. Não é nada como os submarinos de 'A caça de outubro vermelho'."

"Vocês dois querem parar?" Rosalie implorou. Deixou-se cair em um dos sofás e cobriu a face com as mãos. "Vocês vêm discutindo desde a metade do filme. Isso já fazem mais de três horas! Chega!"

"Desculpa, Rose." Emmett disse. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e gentilmente afastou suas mãos. Ele a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha. "Eu acho que eu me empolguei."

"Desculpa." Jasper suspirou, sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá. "Acontece que a guerra civil é uma paixão minha."

"Eu vi." Bella comentou enquanto sorria para Jasper. Ele retornou o sorriso.

"Jazzy!" Alice gritou enquanto corria e pulava em cima dele. "Eu senti sua falta hoje!" Ela colocou seus pequenos braços em volta dele e o beijou profundamente.

Foi quase o suficiente para me fazer corar, mas eu já vi isso vezes demais para me acostumar. Aparentemente, Bella não era imune. Suas bochechas eram de um vermelho profundo enquanto ela encarava o teto. Eu fiz de tudo para não rir enquanto eu a puxava para um abraço, tentando confortá-la.

"Alice, a casa está ótima." Rosalie disse enquanto observava o cômodo.

Alice separou-se de Jazz e sorriu. "Ainda há bastante o que fazer! Mas primeiro! Nós temos que pegar o presente de Esme e arranjar uma árvore. Nós devemos ir andando!"

"Vamos no meu Jipe e todos podemos ir juntos. A árvore caberá perfeitamente no capô." Emmett disse.

Bella e Alice correram para o armário dos casacos e pegaram suas jaquetas. Nós todos fomos lá para fora e andamos em direção ao Jipe de Emmett. Era uma monstruosidade, mas perfeito para trilhas. Emmett levou a mim e Jasper algumas vezes.

Eu esperei pacientemente para Bella sentar-se no banco de trás. Eu sorri quando percebi que as rodas eram quase da altura de sua cintura. Minhas reflexões foram interrompidas quando eu vi Bella caindo de costas.

Sem nenhum pensamento consciente, eu a alcancei para impedir que ela caísse no chão. Eu a levantei para que entrasse sem problemas na parte de trás do Jipe. Foi quando eu percebi que minhas mãos estavam na bunda de Bella.

Eu engasguei e tossi, tentando não corar. Minha mãe sempre me ensinou a ser respeitoso e haviam certos lugares aonde você não colocava a mão. O que Bella irá pensar?

O riso estrondoso de Emmett ecoou bem atrás de mim, me fazendo encolher. Será que ele viu? Eu decidi que era melhor fingir no caso de ele não ter visto.

Ele bateu forte nas minhas costas e disse. "Entre no Jipe, Eddie."

"O que aconteceu com o mês sem usar esse apelido?" Eu perguntei.

Emmett aproximou-se de mim e cochichou "Você estava com a mão na bunda da minha irmãzinha, eu posso chamar você do que quiser."

Eu engoli saliva e o olhei esperando que ele não fosse me humilhar.

Ele riu de novo. "Apenas entre, Edward!"

Meus nervos agora estavam a toda. Será que Emmett pensou que isso estava indo longe demais? Ele iria falar alguma coisa para Bella? Ele era meu amigo, eu sabia que era besteira estar preocupado com ele me bater... mas ele também era o irmão mais velho dela. Por que Bella não podia ter um irmão menos capaz de me dar uma surra?

Bella se aproximou de mim. "Então, o que Emmett lhe disse? Você está um pouco verde."

"Nada demais," Eu dei de ombros.

Eu estava envergonhado demais sem ter que admitir meu medo de Emmett para Bella. Ela continuava a me encarar. O brilho em seus olhos me fez pensar que ela sabia o que havia acontecido e o que eu estava pensando.

Bella inclinou-se e encostou os lábios na minha orelha. "Ele viu você me ajudar não foi?"

Eu só podia acenar com a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe, eu não me importei."

Ela sentou-se novamente e eu pude só olhar pra ela. Mais uma vez, eu estava sem palavras por ela dizer alguma coisa completamente diferente do que eu esperava. Ela sorriu para mim e virou sua atenção para Alice. Eu me peguei desejando poder ler sua mente. Eu teria perguntado o que ela estava pensando, mas estávamos cercados por pessoas curiosas.

"Então, qual é o presente que estamos indo pegar para a sua mãe?" Bella perguntou.

Eu estava tão perdido em meus pensamentos que não percebi que ela olhava para mim novamente. Eu sorri, passando minha mão em seu sedoso cabelo de chocolate. "Alice e eu nos decidimos por uma pintura."

"Esme vai amar!" Bella disse alegremente.

"Como você sabe? Você ainda nem viu." Eu perguntei.

"Porque é Esme e ela adora pinturas." Bella deu de ombros.

"Foi o que eu disse." Alice disse, batendo em meu ombro. "Então, Bella, você já fez todas as suas compras de natal?"

"Pra falar a verdade eu ainda não comecei." Bella admitiu.

"BELLA!" Alice e Rose gritaram.

"Bella Swan! Já são 22 de dezembro! Como você ainda não pode ter feito compras?" Alice fez escândalo com as mãos no quadril.

"Eu odeio fazer compras." Bella respondeu, suas bochechas corando.

"Você vai amanhã, jovenzinha," Alice ordenou. "Nós não sairemos até termos comprado presente pra todo mundo da sua lista."

"Que bom." Bella riu. "É uma lista bem curta!"

"Quantas pessoas você tem na sua lista?" Alice perguntou.

Bella mordeu o lábio e enrugou o nariz. "Nove."

"Nove!" Alice gritou. "É isso mesmo!"

"Alice," Eu disse entre dentes. Eu sabia o porquê Bella só tinha nove pessoas. Eu não podia acreditar que minha irmã não soubesse! Ela sempre parecia saber de tudo!

Bella mexeu em sua blusa. "Apenas nove. Eu não conheço muitas pessoas."

Alice puxou Bella para um abraço. "Me desculpe. Isso foi muito insensível da minha parte. Eu só imaginei que alguém tão amável e engraçada como você fosse ter muitos amigos. Me perdoa?"

Bella assentiu lentamente.

"Me deixaria por favor te levar as compras e te ajudar a comprar os seus presentes?" Alice perguntou com um sorriso amigável. Eu estava chocado! Alice nunca pedia permissão para arrastar alguém pra fazer compras.

Bella sorriu alegremente e beijou a bochecha de Alice. "É seu dever como minha amiga de me ajudar, certo?"

"Certamente!" Alice riu. "Então, quem são esses nove? Eu quero começar a ter idéias."

"Bem, tem você e Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie, Esme e Carlisle, Angela e seu namorado Ben, e Edward." Bella respondeu contando em seus dedos.

Alice gritou alegremente e abraçou Bella. "Nós vamos nos divertir tanto amanhã!"

Assim que Alice a soltou, eu puxei Bella para os meus braços. Me inclinei e cochichei para ela, "Alice não quis dizer nada, Ela só... ela fica muito alegre as vezes. Você está bem?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, mas eu podia sentir a tensão em seus ombros enquanto eu a segurava. Eu decidi tentar fazê-la sorrir.

"É muito corajoso de sua parte concordar em fazer compras com Alice. Ela fica pior nos feriados."

Bella riu e seu pequeno corpo vibrou contra o meu.

Eu senti que Bella merecia uma surpresa por agüentar a minha irmã mais velha. "Eu terei que dar um de seus presentes mais cedo."

Ela virou-se para me encarar, seus olhos arregalados, me puxando mais pra perto para impedir de sermos ouvidos, "Ok, Tutor-boy! Primeiro de tudo, o que você quer dizer com um dos meus presentes? Quantos são? E por que você tem presentes para mim? Segundo, o que você comprou que você precisa me dar somente por que eu farei compras com Alice?"

Eu sorri de sua expressão frustrada. Ela era adorável! Eu sabia que eu teria que convencê-la, mas queria que ela tivesse esse presente. Eu beijei a ponta de seu nariz e sua respiração mudou, me deixando saber que eu tinha sua atenção.

"Eu disse um dos seus presentes por que eu comprei pra você algumas coisinhas. Eu não falarei o número exato. Eu tenho presentes pra você por que eu quis comprá-los pra você. E você terá que esperar para descobrir qual é o seu primeiro presente."

"De jeito nenhum!" Bella disse entre os dentes cruzando os braços.

Eu me inclinei pra mais perto e encostei meus lábios de leve nos dela. "Por favor, Bella. Por favor, me deixe fazer isso por você. É natal afinal de contas."

"Eu... eu não sei..." Bella falou baixinho.

Eu a beijei suavemente e me afastei. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua face relaxada. Eu sorri abertamente, seguro de que ganharia de seu medo de surpresas.

"Por favor, Bella."

"Só dessa vez, mas não faça disso um hábito." Bella disse enquanto abria os olhos e me olhava atravessado.

Eu dei meu sorriso torto e beijei sua testa. Ela suspirou e encostou-se ao meu lado, me abraçando fortemente. Eu estava muito feliz que ela tivesse cedido tão facilmente.

Eu descansei minha cabeça na dela e envolvi meus braços nela. Ela cabia perfeitamente em mim. Tudo sobre Bella era perfeito. Eu respirei fundo, cheirando seu shampoo de morango. Eu fechei meus olhos e deixei minha mente vagar, imaginando sua reação a seus presentes. Eu tinha certeza de que estaria completamente errado, mas esperava que gostasse deles.

De alguma forma eu consegui adormecer enquanto abraçava-a. A próxima coisa da qual estava ciente era da minha irmã rindo e puxando meu cabelo gentilmente.

"Acordem dorminhocos." Alice riu. "Nós temos uma árvore pra achar."

Eu estiquei minhas costas no banco enquanto Bella sentava, coçando os olhos. "E o presente de Esme?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu deixei você dormir durante isso." Alice disse. "Você já o viu de qualquer forma."

"Onde estão os outros?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu não queria que vocês acordassem com todos eles rindo." Alice respondeu.

"Obrigada Alice!" Bella disse, abraçando-a fortemente. "Eu teria ficado vermelha permanentemente."

"Eu sei." Alice riu. "Então venha me pagar me ajudando a escolher a árvore perfeita!"

"Ok!" Bella riu. Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou para descermos do Jipe.

"Ei, olhem!" Emmett gritou através do estacionamento. "A Bela e a Fera dorminhocos estão acordados!"

Bella corou furiosamente e escondeu seu rosto em mim. Houve um alto som de tapa. Eu olhei pra cima para ver Rosalie olhando atravessado enquanto Emmett alisava a nuca.

"Eu acho que Rose considera você da família, Bella. Ela acabou de bater em Emmett por provocar você." Eu cochichei.

Bella olhou para mim com uma expressão triste e esperançosa que fez meu coração doer por ela. "Você acha?"

Me dei conta de que essa linda mulher esteve sozinha, com apenas Emmett, por muito tempo. Ela estava tendo problemas em aceitar tantas pessoas de uma vez só em seu frágil coração.

"Ei, Rose!" Eu chamei, acenando para ela.

"O que você esta fazendo?" Bella falou entre dentes.

"Confia em mim?" perguntei, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos.

Ela assentiu. "Completamente."

"Então seja paciente."

"O que foi. Edward?" Rosalie perguntou enquanto se aproximava. Ela sorriu para Bella e a puxou para um abraço de um braço só rapidamente. Justamente o que eu esperava.

"Eu estava imaginando o porque você bateu em Emmett." Eu disse.

Rose sorriu e abraçou Bella um pouco mais forte. "Por que ele estava provocando minha amiga Bella aqui." Rose olhou para a face de Bella e continuou. "Ele pode ser seu irmão, mas você é minha amiga e eu não agüentarei ninguém que provoque você." Ela olhou para mim e piscou. "E isso vale em dobro para o Edward aqui. Você me avise se ele passar dos limites com você mesmo que por um segundo."

Bella balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Rose beijou sua testa e andou de volta para Emmett e nossos amigos.

Eu puxei Bella para mim, querendo que ela sentisse meu amor através do nosso abraço. "Você vê agora?" Eu perguntei. "Você compreende o quão marcante você é? Todos nós desejamos a sua companhia, Bella. Você é bonita em mente, corpo e espírito. Todos nós vemos isso."

Ela me abraçou mais forte, fungando um pouco em minha camisa. "Obrigada, Edward. Eu realmente me sinto melhor."

"Perfeito!" Eu ri. "Essa era a intenção. Agora, mulher mais bonita, que é a minha namorada muito bonita vamos escolher uma árvore."

"Belo movimento, tutor-boy!" Bella separou-se de mim sorrindo alegremente. "Foram duas vezes em uma frase."

"Eu falei sério ontem à noite quando eu disse que a usaria em quantas conversas fossem possíveis." Eu disse pegando sua mão na minha. Eu levantei nossas mãos cruzadas e beijei as costas da dela.

"As árvores estão aqui!" Alice cantarolou, pulando pra cima e pra baixo com as mãos na de Jasper.

Bella e eu rimos enquanto corríamos para eles.

Alice nos forçou a ir a todos os corredores, às vezes duas vezes, para achar a árvore perfeita para a sala de estar. Bella foi a primeira a achar uma árvore valida da criticas de Alice. Emmett, Jasper e eu lutamos contra o pinho de 3 metros até o Jipe e colocamos seguramente no capô. Todas as garotas bateram palmas e assobiaram para nós quando finalmente conseguimos amarrar a última corda. Nós subimos no Jipe e fomos para casa.

Meu pai estacionou bem na nossa frente. Ele nos ajudou a tirar a árvore do capô e a colocá-la dentro de casa enquanto as garotas gritavam para irmos para a direita ou esquerda para nos impedir de danificar a árvore. Nós finalmente conseguimos colocá-la no canto que Alice queria. Nós fomos aplaudidos novamente por nosso trabalho árduo.

Eu também fui saudado por uma Bella entusiasmada que pulava em meus braços e me beijava suavemente. Eu a puxei fortemente para mim, esquecendo de todo mundo existia. Havia apenas Bella e seu amor por mim. Eu estava mais uma vez surpreendido que ela se sentisse desse jeito por mim e muito feliz por tê-la em minha vida.

"Ei!" Emmett gritou. Bella e eu pulamos. "Eu posso aceitar o fato de vocês dois estarem namorando, mas eu não quero ver minha irmãzinha se agarrando com você na minha frente."

Bella sorriu maliciosamente para Emmett. "Não seja um puritano irmão urso." Ela virou para mim e pegou o colarinho da minha camisa, puxando meus lábios para os seus novamente. Eu vagamente ouvi Jasper assobiando e Alice e Rosalie rindo, mas eu estava mais concentrado nos maravilhosos lábios contra os meus.


	22. Enfeitando a Árvore: Alice

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse: **Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução

* * *

**Capítulo 22 - Enfeitando a Árvore (Alice PDV)**

Enfeitar a árvore sempre foi minha parte favorita do Natal e uma das que eu levo muito a sério. Comprar os enfeites perfeitos é uma arte que muitas pessoas praticam. Os enfeites na árvore devem refletir a sua família e o amor que sentem, nos dias de festas. E este ano teria o prazer de ter uns enfeites muito especiais graças aos novos membros e casais da família.

Esperava muito ansiosa a hora que Bella veria seu enfeite, e quando ela e Edward veriam o seu enfeite de casal. Havia surpreendido a mim mesma com o que havia conseguido em tão pouco tempo. Mas saber que estariam perfeitos juntos, antes que se dessem conta, me deu algum tempo extra.

"Por que esta sorrindo assim?" Sussurrou Jasper no meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava por trás.

"Só estava pensando como é estupendo ter todo mundo junto aqui agora", disse.

"Isso é tudo? Sinto o amor, mas também sinto alegria. O que a está animando você, Alice?" pressionou Jasper.

"Estava pensando nos enfeites que vamos colocar", disse.

"Fiquei abobalhado com o meu e nosso enfeite como par do ano passado". Falou-me Jasper. "Voltaremos a colocá-los esse ano?"

"E a cada ano até o final dos tempos", falei, girando-me em seus braços.

Ele se inclinou para mim e eu o beijei carinhosamente. Ah, quanto eu queria esse homem e a sua sensível alma. Ele sempre sabia como eu estava me sentindo.

"Emmett, preciso de mais cabo", disse Edward de cima do tamborete. Ele e Emmett estavam colocando as luzes na árvore de Natal.

"Espera, Tutor-Boy!" Bella soltou uma risada. "Emmett está com as pernas enrolada no cabo. Estou ajudando para que ele não caia em cima da árvore".

Edward bufou e desceu do tamborete para poder olhar claramente para Emmett. "Como você fez isso?" perguntou, rindo do que estava vendo.

"Eu não sei", Emmett riu. "Tenho habilidade para isso. Por isso Bella e eu temos uma árvore bem pequena e com luzes inclusas. "

"Nunca mais!" o repreendi. "O Natal não é o mesmo sem uma árvore de verdade e grande para decorar, com luzes e tudo".

"Levanta a perna Em", lhe disse Bella, dando-lhe tapinhas na perna esquerda. "Não. . . não. . . " conseguiu dizer enquanto gargalhava. "Na que eu estou batendo palhaço!".

"Oh!" respondeu Emmett. Levantou a perna certa e Bella o libertou das luzes e cabos. Edward a ajudou a puxar a outra perna. "Obrigado! Isso estava começando a me incomodar", disse Emmett.

"Edward, você deveria dar a Emmett um trabalho mais seguro e o ajudo com as luzes", lhe disse Bella.

"Acho que você tem razão", Edward começou a rir. "Emmett, você poderia pendurar a guirlanda na porta perto do meu piano, por favor?"

"Rose! Depois você tem que me ajudar a colocá-lo!" disse Emmett, levando Rose até a porta.

Edward ajudou Bella a se levantar e lhe deu um rápido beijo. Sua resposta foi um grande sorriso. Eles se davam bem e ela era uma parceira fofa. Podia vê-lo casando-se com ela algum dia. Ela seria a esposa perfeita para ele, fazendo com que ele não levasse as coisas tão a sério. A parte do apelido Tutor-Boy era muito fofa e sabia até quando o chamaria assim. Podia ver um pouco de irritação em seus olhos, mas sua diversão a superava a toda vez.

"Alice, estamos esperando Esme?" perguntou Rosalie, tirando-me dos meus pensamentos. E Edward pensa que eu só me preocupo com a moda!Que pouco sabe meu irmão!

"Estará aqui daqui a pouco", respondi.

Bella atraiu minha atenção com seu riso. "Já são duas coisas que você não faz tão bem! Tocar violão e colocar luzes!"

Ele lhe sorriu carinhosamente. "Você tem que me ensinar a fazê-las".

"Edward", suspirou, colocando sua pequena mão em seu ombro largo. "Não há tempo suficiente no dia para o tipo de ajuda que isso necessita".

Jasper e Emmett começaram a rir e Rosalie bufou. Eu apenas sorri. Bella e Edward se deram conta de que tinham público e os dois ficaram vermelhos.

"Mexam-se com as luzes", ordenei.

Bella subiu no tamborete e ensinou a Edward como colocar as luzes na árvore direito. Estava impressionada. Não muito tempo depois, acendeu as luzes para nos mostrar seu trabalho. Ela se separou um pouco de Edward para admirar seu trabalho e ele a abraçou por trás, rodeando sua cintura com os braços. Eram tão fofos.

Aproximei-me da árvore e me sentei ao lado de nossa caixa de enfeites. Bella se uniu a mim.

"Todos são lindos", disse Bella, olhando a primeira camada de enfeites.

"Esme começou com um para ela e um para Carlisle", expliquei. "Teriam um enfeite para cada ano que estivessem juntos. Edward e eu temos enfeites para cada natal que estamos com eles. " Levantei um pequeno urso de pelúcia. "Este é de Edward. Minha mãe o encontrou em uma pequena loja de antiguidades. O proprietário disse que foi feito em 1901".

"É a sua cara", disse Bella, olhando para Edward. "Você se comporta como um cavalheiro dessa época". Um sorriso muito terno e carinhoso apareceu no rosto do meu irmão enquanto olhava Bella fixamente. Ela corou, mas manteve o olhar.

Peguei um enfeite com a forma de um pequeno canário amarelo. Bella o olhava fixamente enquanto eu o tocava. "Esse é meu. Meu primeiro Natal", expliquei. "Minha mãe dizia que eu era o bebê mais tagarela que havia visto em sua vida e que soava como um passarinho cantando".

Edward se sentou ao nosso lado e pegou seu enfeite favorito. Era um coração verde de cristal. "Alice e eu compramos este para nossa mãe quando éramos pequenos. Suplicamos ao nosso pai que nos desse tarefas para poder conseguir o dinheiro para comprá-lo. Alice o viu em uma vitrine e sabia que tínhamos que comprá-lo. "

Bella tocou o enfeite com delicadeza, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-lo. "Combina com seus olhos. . . E com os seus!".

Sorri para mim mesma, orgulhosa de minha habilidade para combinar coisas. Peguei um soldadinho de jogo segurando um presente. "Este é o enfeite de Jasper do ano passado. O escolhi porque era um soldado e já que o encanta a era da guerra civil. Esse soldado parecia tão doce e honrado como meu Jasper. "

"Aposto que esse é o de Rosalie", Bella soltou uma risada, segurando o sapato roxo com cuidado.

"Você apostou bem", disse Rose, sentando-se ao lado de Bella.

"Este, os pais de Alice que deram a ela", lhes informou Jasper, segurando uma bolsinha de porcelana com meu nome escrito com purpurina.

"Um dos meus favoritos!" gritei, inclinando-me para pega-lo. Jasper me deu um beijo e sorri contra seus lábios. Era tão maravilhoso comigo. Me sentei direito e olhei com todo o carinho que podia reunir. "Espera só ate você e Rose verem o que escolhi para este ano".

"São muito ruins, Edward?", perguntou enquanto batia no ombro de meu irmão.

"A verdade é que esse ano eu não me meti com isso. Não queria que visse os de Bella e Emmett", disse Edward sorrindo para mim.

"Você nos comprou enfeites?", perguntou Bella com uma expressão de choque.

"É claro!", ri baixinho. "Você vai celebrar o Natal como uma Cullen. Você tem que ter um enfeite na árvore".

Bella me passou os braços pelo pescoço e me abraçou fortemente. "Obrigada, Alice".

Entusiasmava-me vê-la sair de sua concha. Era uma pessoa maravilhosa, e merecia mais do que eu havia lhe dado até agora. Teria um final feliz se eu ajudasse. Com sorte, eu sempre ajudaria nessas coisas. Ninguém aposta contra mim quando eu vejo seu caminho.

A porta se abriu e apareceu uma Esme muito nervosa. "Sinto muito chegar tarde, meninos. A reunião começou mais tarde, e depois eu perdi à hora e tive que esperar um táxi. Alice a casa está estupenda. Vejo que já colocou os enfeites".

Me aproximei dela e peguei seu casaco e seu cachecol. "Fique tranqüila, mãe. Respire. Temos tempo de sobra". Minha mãe sorriu e me beijou na testa. Era uma mulher extraordinária e eu a amava muito.

Coloquei suas coisas no armário do corredor. Me virei e a vi com meu pai olhando alguns enfeites com Edward e Bella. Rapidamente fui a cozinha e peguei minha câmera da prateleira. Minhas meias deslizaram pelo chão enquanto voltava ao salão. Me ajeitei, e tirei uma foto dos quatro juntos ao redor da caixa. Também tirei uma foto de Emmett e Rosalie agarrados perto das escadas. Jasper se aproximou por trás, abraçando-me. Sorri e girei a câmera. Ele se inclinou para mim e estendeu a câmera, tirando uma foto. O beijei na bochecha, e voltamos a árvore.

"Alice você tem enfeites novos para esse ano"? Perguntou meu pai.

"Como se precisasse perguntar!". Fiz cara de quem se incomodava com a declaração e então sorri malignamente.

Sabiam o quanto eu gostava de ficar responsável pelos enfeites. Corri até meu quarto, e peguei a caixa de debaixo da cama. Voltei para baixo, com cuidado, já que não queria cair.

A deixei ao meu lado no sofá. "Quem quer ser o primeiro?"

"Eu mesmo", respondeu meu pai.

"Tá bom". Procurei na caixa ate que encontrei seu enfeite. "Papai, queria te comprar algo especial, mas você já tem vários Natais e tem tantos enfeites relacionados à medicina aí. Assim eu me decidi por um hobby, mesmo que você não tenha tempo para muitos. " Tirei o enfeite da caixa, prevendo a resposta que me daria.

Todo mundo riu quando viu o enfeite.

Meu pai estendeu a mão e o pegou. "Alice, você se superou. Uma torradeira quebrada!"

"Bem, sei que você gosta de tentar consertar eletrodomésticos mesmo não tendo a mínima idéia do que esta fazendo", disse com uma piscada. Todos vimos como meu pai escolheu um lugar perto da copa da árvore para seu enfeite.

"Agora eu!" disse alegremente minha mãe. E ela se perguntava de quem eu havia herdado minha alegria!

Sorri, já sabendo que minha mãe estava a ponto de chorar. Peguei seu enfeite, estendendo-o sobre a palma de sua mão.

"Oh, Alice!" no instante começou a soluçar enquanto o acariciava com o dedo. "Como você sabe sempre o que perfeito para nossa árvore?"

Me encolhi de ombros. "É um talento natural!"

Havia lhe comprado um enfeite em forma de manuscrito. Estava gravado o seguinte: Natal de 2007 da Família Cullen. Debaixo desse titulo estavam nossos nomes: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella.

"Claramente você se superou", disse minha mãe, dando-me um rápido abraço. Se levantou e colocou seu enfeite no meio da árvore.

"Edward, você quer ser o próximo?" perguntei, piscando para ele.

"Se isso te agrada", sorriu com malícia.

Coloquei a mão sobre o enfeite. "Agora, saiba que isso é uma brincadeira sobre suas mudanças de humor, durante os últimos anos." Franzi o cenho. Peguei seu enfeite e o levantei. "Representa a facilidade com que você passa de meu doce irmãozinho a uma besta chata e que só reclama".

"Um leão com uma ovelha Alice" É serio?" Edward suspirou, beliscando a ponta do nariz.

"Não se preocupe. No ano que vem você ficará responsável pelos enfeites. Então poderá se vingar", disse com um sorriso.

Edward sorriu enquanto murmurava entre dentes. Estava certa de que já estava conspirando uma vingança adequada. Encontrou um lugar na parte mais pra esquerda da árvore para colocar seu enfeite. Supus que esperava não ter que olhar muito para ele.

"Agora eu!" disse Rosalie. Sorri e o peguei da caixa, entregando-lhe. "Alice adorei!"

Rose colocou o enfeite de cristal com muito cuidado na árvore. Era uma réplica da esfera que desce o Times Square no ano novo. Rose sempre quis ver isso pessoalmente. Escolheu colocá-lo à direita para que qualquer um que entrasse pela porta o visse imediatamente.

"Jasper, agora você", disse. Peguei seu enfeite e todo mundo riu. "Sei o quanto você gosta de ver 'uma história de Natal' cada ano e quando vi isso, sua cena favorita, tive que comprá-lo".

"Me encanta a parte onde a língua fica pegada no poste!" disse Emmett. "Excelente!"

"Obrigado, amor.", disse Jasper beijando-me na bochecha. Pegou seu enfeite e o colocou ao lado do de meu pai.

"Eu! Eu!" gritou Emmett, levantando a mão.

Eu ri dele. "Como poderia não atendê-lo? Tá bem, Emmett. Vem aqui. Estende a mão e fecha os olhos. Não olhe!"

Emmett fez o que eu disse, mas não pode deixar de arrastar os pés como um menino pequeno na manha de Natal. Coloquei o enfeite na palma de sua mão e escutei os outros rindo em voz baixa.

"Bem, abra os olhos e veja seu primeiro enfeite Cullen".

Emmett abriu os olhos. "Sim!" gritou enquanto levantava o punho. "Rose, ta vendo?" Emmett foi rapidamente até ela. "É um ursinho preto sorrindo".

"E você se deu conta que está sendo preguiçoso e está deitado". Disse Rosalie com um sorriso perverso. "Alice escolheu bem".

Emmett riu baixinho e colocou seu urso ao lado do enfeite de Rosalie. Deu-lhe um terno beijo na bochecha enquanto olhavam seus enfeites colocados juntos.

"Só falta você Bella", disse, sorrindo.

Ela ficou vermelha e sorriu para mim timidamente. A peguei pela mão e a aproximei de mim.

"Espero que ao menos você goste metade do que eu gosto", lhe disse.

Peguei um precioso cisne que rinha as asas pregadas e o pescoço encolhido. Bella o pegou com cuidado olhando-o fixamente. Olhei para Edward e o vi assentindo me dizendo que aprovava.

Edward se aproximou dela e a pegou pelos braços. "Vamos procurar um lugar para isso", lhe disse.

Ela assentiu, com um grande sorriso. Edward a ajudou a colocá-lo no alto, entre os enfeites de Rose e meu pai.

Bella voltou e me abraçou fortemente. "Obrigada, Alice".

"Foi um prazer, Bella", respondi.

"Vamos começar a colocar o resto", anunciou meu pai. "Há bastante nessa caixa".

"Espera! Estão esquecendo de algo".

"Do que, querida?"

"Além de termos dois membros a mais na família Cullen, também temos dois novos pares. A tradição é que o enfeite de casais nunca mude e que cada casal tenha um". Tirei da caixa uma janela com cristais que tinha meu nome e o de Jasper e pareciam que tinham sido pintados com neve. "Esse é o enfeite que Jasper e eu temos desde o ano passado como nosso enfeite de casal". O entreguei a Jasper e voltei à caixa. "Rosalie, Emmett, esse é o de vocês". Peguei uma lâmpada roxa com anéis dourados na parte de cima e de baixo. Os nomes de Rosalie e Emmett estavam escritos em dourado.

"Alice, é lindo!" gritou Rosalie, abraçando-me fortemente.

"Obrigado", disse Emmett com sinceridade. Com cuidado pegou o enfeite. Ele e Rose o colocaram debaixo dos seus.

"Edward, Bella". Vi como praticamente ele tinha que arrastá-la. "Não morde Bella!" disse com uma piscada tentando tranqüilizar seus nervos.

Funcionou e ela sorriu. Peguei um quadro prateado em forma de floco de neve com uma foto deles, dançando na festa de Natal. Edward o pegou e o mostrou a Bella.

"Olha a Squirt com um vestido!" Emmett riu baixinho atrás de Bella. "Não importa quantas vezes eu vê-la, não consigo acreditar!"

"Bella, sei que você estava muito bonita com esse vestido", disse Rose, abraçando-a.

"Obrigado, Alice". Edward me deu um abraço, beijando-me na testa. Eu gostava mais desse Edward sentimental e tudo isso era graças a Bella. Sorri alegremente.

Bella colocou o enfeite ao lado de minha mãe, limpando algumas lagrimas. Quando acabou, Edward a abraçou com força, dando-lhe um beijo na cabeça. Todo mundo sorriu. Era maravilhoso vê-los felizes.

"Agora podemos colocar os outros", disse alegremente. "E Edward, acredito que é hora de tocar alguns versos".

Ele sorriu e concordou. Beijou Bella na bochecha e foi até seu piano. Começou com "Noite Feliz" e nunca antes essa música tinha soado tão doce.

Já que Emmett e Bella eram novos, demoramos bastante para enfeitar a árvore. Nos contamos a historia de cada enfeite antes de colocá-los na árvore. Quando acabamos, a árvore estava fantástica.


	23. Um Pequeno Presente: Edward

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse: **Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – Um Pequeno Presente (Edward PDV)**

Guiei uma Bella ainda vestida de pijama e soltando risinhos ao piso de baixo e a sala. Meu estomago estava fazendo pirueta tamanha a minha ansiedade por sua reação a este presente.

Bella havia decidido dormir outra vez assim que acabamos de arrumar a árvore. Não podia estar mais feliz por isso. Não queria que nada mais do que tê-la em meus braços.

Aproximei-me da árvore de Natal e peguei seu presente. Afastei-me da árvore e a pus a meu lado. Ficou de boca aberta, olhando a caixa que coloquei na sua frente.

"Por favor, abra", sussurrei, acariciando o seu cabelo.

"Não posso acreditar que você me comprou presentes. Isso é plural, Edward", me falou.

O sorriso que tinha nos lábios me deixou saber que estava me enrolando.

"Bella, achei que estávamos de acordo que você me perdoaria pelas surpresas já que é Natal".

"Sim, mas não tenho que tornar tão fácil Tutor-boy!" Se inclinou e me beijou na ponta do nariz.

Empurrei a caixa para ela. "Abra".

Bella sorriu e nesse momento, com as luzes da árvore iluminando seu cabelo, fiquei sem respiração. Era totalmente preciosa e estava mais angelical que nunca.

Com cuidado tirou o papel do presente, tentando prolongar o suspense e evitar a surpresa. Sorri de sua reação. Ela sorriu com malícia, mas continuou no seu rito lento. Quando acabou com o papel, começou a abrir a caixa. Finalmente a abriu e soltou um grito abafado.

"Edward!" gritou. "Você me comprou um celular!"

Respirei, nem sequer havia notado que estava prendendo a respiração. Ela gostou! Havia comprado um Motorola KRZR azul, uma de suas cores favoritas. Bella me abraçou fortemente e me beijou na bochecha. De repente ficou seria e franziu o cenho.

"Edward, não posso ficar com ele. Com o que custa a universidade, não posso ter um celular".

"Eu pago. Você vai compartilhar meu plano comigo."

"Mas eu não preciso de um celular e não quero que você pague indefinidamente".

"Sei que você precisa de um celular", insisti. "Você trabalha ate tarde três noites na semana e dirige um carro muito velho. Sem falar que facilita ouvir sua preciosa voz sempre que quiser. Sem mencionar que se você planeja ser a melhor amiga da minha irmã, pode ser que precise de um resgate ocasional. Como vou saber que tenho que salva-la se você não pode entrar em contato comigo?"

Bella sorriu alegremente. "Tem câmera?"

" É claro".

Bella sorriu amplamente e abriu o celular. Aprendeu a usar o menu e a câmera rapidamente. "Sorria, Tutor-boy!"

Fiz o que me pedia e escutei o som quando tirou a foto. Sorriu e me mostrou a foto.

"Bella, essa é provavelmente a minha pior foto", disse. Meu cabelo estava horrível tinha um sorriso idiota na cara. Tinha que convencê-la a apagar essa foto antes que minha irmã a visse.

"Você não pode sair mal em uma foto", disse sorrindo. Mexeu um pouco mais em seu celular.

"Você já colocou o número de todo mundo pra mim!" gritou.

"Tudo parte do meu plano para convencer você a ficar com ele sem escândalo", disse me aproximando dela para beijar-lhe o pescoço. Sorri contra sua pele, satisfeito com a vitória. Ela tinha gostado do celular e ia ficar com ele.

"Você é tão doce, Tutor-boy. Eu amo."

Estendi a mão e peguei seu feliz que ela gostasse dela, mas queria sua atenção para mim.

"Te amo, Bella".

Levantou a sobrancelha, sorrindo um pouco. Me inclinei e capturei seus suaves lábios com os meus. Me devolveu o beijo com entusiasmo., passando seus dedos por meu cabelo. Decidi averiguar se ela me deixaria intensificar o beijo. Rocei com a língua seu lábio inferior. Suspirou e separou os lábios. Cautelosamente rocei minha língua na sua, preparado para parar se ela não gostasse. Ela gemeu suavemente e senti como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse meu corpo. Ela conseguia me afetar de uma maneira... Será que ela sentia o mesmo? Rápido demais, tive que me separa para que pudéssemos recuperar a respiração. Bella estava olhando fixamente em meus olhos, acariciando-me as bochechas com as mãos. "Você tem um exame final amanha, senhor! Temos que ir dormir".

"Só se você prometer ficar comigo".

"Edward posso dizer com toda certeza que não há outro lugar em que queira estar".

Sorri e a vi se levantar. Me estendeu a mão. Sabia que era impossível que ela me levantasse, mas a deixei tentar.

Bella subiu na cama. Virou-se para me olhar e seu sorriso era radiante. Fui correndo para seu lado e a beijei outra vez. Esta vez ela abriu a boca, acariciando levemente a minha língua com a sua. A apertei mais contra mim, sabendo que logo nos separaríamos para respirar.

"Edward", suspirou. Meu nome nunca tinha soado melhor. Ela entrou embaixo dos lençóis e me indicou para fazer o mesmo. Obedeci feliz. A aproximei de mim com um braço, deixando beijos por seu rosto e pescoço. De repente, senti sua mão próxima ao meu estomago e deixei de respirar. Não queria que nos deixássemos levar. Queria que as coisas acontecessem com calma. Bella merecia muito mais que uma relação rápida, especialmente em relação às partes físicas. Ela sentiu minha surpresa e tirou a mão.

"Me desculpe".

"Não, não se desculpe. É só que... quero que as coisas aconteçam com calma e que estejamos seguros do que queremos".

"Eu não quero fazer isso. Não agora. Aliás, deveríamos dormir, Tutor-boy. Você tem um exame muito importante amanhã. A grande apresentação de sua composição super-secreta!"

Levantou e abaixou as sobrancelhas e eu ri.

A beijei mais uma vez antes que apoiasse sua cabeça em meu peito adormecendo quase instantaneamente. Senti-la desse jeito fazia com que me sentisse completo e feliz. Não havia nenhum outro lugar do mundo que eu queria estar. Esperei para ouvi-la falar. Não demorou muito para começar.

"Em, você tem que pedir. Quero uma irmã. Compre um anel bonito, certo?" Sorri baixinho. Obviamente havia aceitado Rose completamente.

"Não, Alice! Não quero mais fazer compras. Você já fez com que um pé meu caia!"

Tive que tampar a boca para não rir. Seu pequeno corpo balançava na cama enquanto eu tentava não rir. E minha irmã tinha esperanças de que conseguiria fazer com que Bella gostasse de fazer compras. Se só imaginasse com que freqüência Bella sonhava que lhe caiam os pés…

"Edward... te amo". Suspirou e se aproximou mais de mim.

Meu coração deixou de bater com suas palavras. Pensei no quanto preocupado eu havia estado esta manha pensando que ela não sentia o mesmo que eu. E era obvio pelo seu tom de voz que sentia o mesmo. Como eu podia ter tanta sorte? Quando passaram vários minutos e se manteve silêncio, fechei os olhos e dormi.

Acordei com eu celular tocando. Sai da cama rapidamente, tentando não fazer barulho para não acordar Bella. Encontrei meus chinelos embaixo da cama. Os peguei e rapidamente peguei meu celular. O abri e disse "Alô?"

"Você se move tremendamente rápido para alguém que acabou de acordar, Tutor-boy".

Virei e olhei para a cama. Bella estava sentada segurando seu novo celular perto do ouvido. Sorriu e mexeu os dedos acenando para mim. Fechei meu celular e o bati levemente em meu queixo, repassando minhas opções de vingança.

"Bella, Bella, Bella".

"Eu faria isso com o seu nome, mas tem esse final que não soa bem", disse com um perverso sorriso.

Subi na cama rapidamente, deixando debaixo de mim. Fiz cara de bravo de brincadeira e ela sorriu enquanto tentava escapar. Minhas mãos foram ate seus punhos e a apertei contra cama. Me inclinei e a beijei com toda a paixão que sentia por ela. Ela me devolveu o beijo com desejo.  
Sorri contra seus lábios. "Bom dia, linda". Soltei suas mãos e fiquei sobre ela, apoiando-me nos cotovelos.

"Bom dia, Edward", suspirou. "Gostou do telefonema?"

"Se toda vez que eu puder beijá-la, você pode me acordar como quiser".

"Tentador! Mas agora mesmo, você precisa tomar banho. Você tem um exame muito importante hoje".

"Você estará aqui quando eu voltar?"

"Não tonto! É terça. Tenho dois trabalhos para ir. Mas você pode me visitar e me ligar." Sacudiu o seu novo celular. "Depois do trabalho, vou pegar minhas coisas para passar o feriado com você e com sua família. Esme parece muito emocionada para arrumar o quarto de hóspedes".

"Você não vai ficar no quarto de hóspedes", disse, beijando-lhe o pescoço. "Você vai ficar comigo. Já ficamos tempo suficiente separados pela universidade e pelo trabalho, e eu quero você em meus braços cada segundo possível".

Ela me abraçou e me beijou a mandíbula. "Você sempre sabe o que dizer para fazer co que uma garota se sinta amada. Te amo Edward".

"Te amo Bella".

Me empurrou e disse, "Agora, mexa-se, senhor! Não quero ser a razão de você chegar atrasado para a prova."

A beijei rapidamente e me dirigi ao banheiro. Abri o chuveiro e tirei rapidamente a roupa. Entrei debaixo do jato de água e suspirei. Eu adorava as duchas. Nada mais aliviava a tensão do corpo tão rapidamente. Exceto quando Bella me tocava, recordei a mim mesmo. Um toque da sua mão sobre a minha pele e me sentia infinitamente mais tranqüilo. Me perguntei mais uma vez como ela me afetava tanto.

Acabei e sai do banho. Coloquei uma toalha, e entrei no meu quarto. Minha entrada foi recebida com um forte assovio que sabia que pertencia a minha irmã. Minhas bochechas ardiam e me virei para ver Bella sentada na cama. Deveria voltar a fechar a porta com chave.

"Vai ter que se acostumar a ter uma garota em seu quarto", Alice sorriu.

"Deveríamos ir e deixar que ele se vista", disse Bella, empurrando minha irmã.

"Obrigado", suspirei, feliz de que Bella não estivesse interessada em me envergonhar. Não podia dizer o mesmo de minha irmã.

As garotas saíram e fui me vestir. Decidi me vestir de um jeito informal, esperando que isso ajudasse meus nervos. Estava preocupado por que ultimamente minhas notas haviam caído.

Minha composição não era nada mais que uma canção de ninar, mas havia escrito para Bella e queria desesperadamente que fosse boa. Desci correndo as escadas, olhando nervosamente para o relógio.

Alice tinha minha jaqueta em uma mão e uma barra de cereais na outra. Sorri ao ver que estava tentando se desculpar pelo que tinha feito. A beijei na bochecha enquanto pegava as coisas. "Você é genial, Ali".

"Eu sei", ela riu.

Bella estava me esperando na porta. Me abraçou fortemente.

Me inclinei e sussurrei ao seu ouvido, "Tenha o celular com você caso necessite ser resgatada de Alice. Você terá que lembrada de que tem que trabalhar".

Bella soltou uma risada contra meu pescoço e foi uma sensação maravilhosa. Me fez querer ficar em casa com ela e passar o dia beijando-a. Levantou a cabeça e a beijei rapidamente, mas com carinho.

"Tenho que ir, linda. Te vejo mais tarde".

"Boa sorte, Edward", disse Bella enquanto me soltava. "Sei que você vai se sair bem!"

A beijei na bochecha e sai correndo pela porta, antes que eu mudasse de opinião. Tinha tempo de sobra para chegar à universidade, mas esperava poder praticar um pouco antes do exame.

Meu celular começou a tocar e comecei a tirá-lo do bolso. Finalmente consegui e o abri. "Alô?"

"Como vai Tutor-boy?"

"Bella. Vejo que esta desfrutando seu novo celular".

"É verdade. Especialmente quando o garoto fofo com quem estou saindo sai correndo e se esquece de me dizer que me ama!"

"Bella, me desculpe". Eu era um idiota. Como podia ter esquecido isso?

A melódica risada de Bella saiu do celular. "Você esta concentrado. Não tem problema. Não estou com raiva".

"Você sabe que eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo. Acaba com eles, Tutor-boy!"

"Ate logo, Bella".

Fechei o celular e sorri. Bella fazia como que me sentisse o homem mais sortudo do mundo. E eu sabia que era. Como podia não ser? Não é todo dia que um anjo se apaixona por você.

Estava feliz por ela ter gostado do seu primeiro presente. Me dava esperanças de que aceitaria os outros sem reclamar.

Minha mente começou a ter pensamentos de tê-la comigo amanhã e no dia de Natal sem interrupções. Faria tudo o que pudesse para fazer com que este feriado fosse memorável para ela.

Minha mente voltou ao exame de hoje. Minha composição original seria apresentada diante de toda a turma. Minha nota estaria baseada em parte na sua reação, mas meu professor teria a decisão final.

Me alegrava que Bella e eu fôssemos a universidades diferentes. Estaria muito nervoso para tocar se ela estivesse no mesmo lugar. Sacudi a cabeça e ri. Essa garota fazia com que eu sentisse que havia borboletas em meu estômago e me encantava a cada momento. Havia me apaixonado por ela rapidamente e tinha sorte de que ela sentisse o mesmo.


	24. Desmaio: Bella

**Pequenas Escolhas da Vida**

**Sinopse: **Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Emmett são amigos. Emmett vai apresentar a eles sua querida irmã, Bella. Será que todos vão se dar bem? E Edward o que vai achar da teimosa Bella?

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence à **My-Bella** e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

Capítulo 24 - Desmaio (Bella PDV)

"Bella!", gritou Alice quando entrei pela porta de sua casa.

Seu grito me assustou tanto que deixei de pensar o irritante que era Mike. Me abraçou e fez com cambaleássemos um pouco.

"Olá, Alice", sorri. "Me alegra saber que você sentiu a minha falta."

"Você não tem nem idéia", Alice suspirou. "Por favor, suba e faça meu irmão descer. Ele está de muito mau humor sem você."

"Por quê? Ele foi mal na prova?" perguntei. Estava certa de que podiam ver a preocupação em meu rosto.

"Não sabemos", respondeu Jasper. "Não nos disse."

"Bella esta aqui!" disse Esme, saindo da cozinha. Limpou as mãos em seu avental e então me deu um abraço.

"Olá, Bella" disse Carlisle enquanto saia da cozinha. Apertei a sua mão.

Alice me separou deles e me empurrou até as escadas. "Vá ver ele."

"Tudo bem", sorri.

Demorei muito tempo subindo as escadas, assegurando-me de que minha bolsa não fizesse com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio. Finalmente cheguei a seu quarto e suavemente bati na sua porta.

Ele a abriu de repente, me pegou pela cintura, e fechou a porta rapidamente. Pressionou-me contra ela e me beijou apaixonadamente, roçando sua língua em meus dentes e depois a enroscando com a minha. Tentei desesperadamente respirar pelo nariz e não desmaiar, mas não conseguia lembrar-me de como fazê-lo. Me dei conta de que ainda segurava minha bolsa. A soltei e lhe rodeei o pescoço com os braços, passando meus dedos em seu maravilhoso e suave cabelo.

Finalmente se separou pra que respirássemos, apoiando sua testa contra a minha. Levantei os olhos e encontrei com seus ardentes olhos verdes. Fiquei vermelha de excitação. Esse olhar era por mim! Meu já rápido coração começou a ir ainda mais rápido, e ressoou em meus ouvidos.

Finalmente consegui encontrar minha voz. "Olá."

Sorriu e me deu outro maravilhoso beijo. Quem precisa falar? Ou respirar? Ou fazer algo que não seja ter os lábios desse homem movendo-se com os meus, sua língua acariciando a minha? E o que importa se meu coração havia decidido sair do meu peito? Acho que estava um pouco intoxicada com ele.

Dessa vez fui eu que nos separei. Tinha que conseguir mais ar ou desmaiaria de verdade. Me apoiei contra seu peito. "Suponho que isso significa que você sentiu a minha falta."

Ele apenas sorriu.

"Me enviaram para que você se recupere e o faça descer. Alice disse que você estava de mal humor todo o dia."

Senti ele beijar o meu cabelo e inalar profundamente. "É claro que estava de mal humor. A coisa mais preciosa de minha vida não estava perto de mim."

"Mas eu sei que você a ligou dezesseis vezes e lhe enviou quatro mensagens", disse com um grande sorriso. "E ela estava muito emocionada. Sua mensagem favorita era a qual você explicava toda a falta que ela lhe fazia."

"Esse é o que você mais gostou?"

"Mmm", suspiro. "Só poderia ter sido melhor se o tivesse escutado ao invés de ter lido."

"Bem, então..." disse. Levantou o rosto e roçou seus lábios com os meus. "Sinto falta de seus olhos. Sinto falta de seu cabelo. Sinto falta do seu sorriso. Sinto falta dos seus lábios. Sinto falta do som do seu riso. Sinto falta dos seus beijos. Sinto sua falta."

"Sem nenhuma duvida é meu favorito!" Me aproximei, beijando-o suavemente. Quando nos separamos fitei seus olhos cor de esmeralda. Sabia que a verdade brilharia através deles, apesar das palavras que usou. "Tem certeza que essa era a única razão para que você estivesse de mau humor?"

"Preciso de outra?" perguntou, brincando com uma mexa do meu cabelo.

"Não, mas você tinha uma prova hoje. Como você se saiu?"

Ele franziu a testa e baixou os olhos.

O abracei fortemente, passando uma mão em seu cabelo. "Sinto muito! O que aconteceu? O professor não gostou?"

Ele riu e eu me afastei um pouco para estudar seu rosto. Estava sorrindo malignamente e seus olhos brilhavam de alegria.

Dei um tapinha em seu peito. "Você é impossível, Edward Cullen!"

Pegou a mão e a colocou aonde havia batido. "Mas eu não disse nada!"

"Claro, Tutor-boy. Você se aproveita por eu te amar tanto e me importar com suas notas."

"Ah, é?"

"A verdade é que não", suspirei, baixando o rosto. O olhei tentando esconder meu sorriso. "Só estou esperando até que o próximo homem inteligente, atraente, amável e decente apareça em minha vida e se ofereça a me dar aulas. Estou esperando que isso aconteça logo já que tenho uma vida com tanta sorte."

"Não seja absurda", sorriu, enquanto me abraçava. "Nunca deixarei que ninguém de aulas a você. Você é minha e eu sou seu."

"Então, estamos presos um ao outro?" perguntei, movendo meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço.

"Parece que sim."

"Acredito que posso viver com isso." Fiquei na ponta dos pés e lhe beijei outra vez. Separei-me só um pouquinho para que nossos lábios se tocassem. "E agora, necessitamos ficar com sua família."

"Nossa família", ele me corrigiu.

Meu coração deu pulos de felicidades com isso. Não havia nada que eu quisesse mais do que ter uma família de verdade outra vez.

Me forcei a separar-me dele de verdade. Suspirou, mas me soltou sabendo que era melhor. Pegou minha bolsa e me levou ao seu armário. Voltou e pegou minha mão fortemente. A levantou e a beijou, me fazendo sorrir. Me encantava o cavalheirismo que fazia por mim, como beijar minha mão e abrir a porta do carro. Abri a porta e descemos pra nos unir a família.

Jasper se virou sorriu. "Claramente não esta mais de mau humor."

"Agora vai nos contar como foi sua prova?" perguntou Esme.

Edward sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

Achei engraçado seu comportamento. "Hoje ele esta tímido. Assim que eu souber de alguma coisa, eu conto."

Ele me girou para olhar para mim. "Você realmente acredita que vou ser tão fácil?"

"Oh, não espero que seja fácil!" falei, rodeando seu pescoço com os braços. "Mas sei que sou muitíssimo mais teimosa do que você pode ser!" lhe dei um beijinho na bochecha.

"Maldição!" gritou Rosalie.

"Bem, bem", Esme sorriu.

"Oh, Bella", gritou Alice.

"Eu aposto na Squirt!" Emmett sorriu.

"Esta muito segura de si mesma", comentou Jasper.

Carlisle pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de Edward. "Você pode se render agora e contar, filho. Ou vai entrar em um problema."

"Por que esta apostando contra mim tão rápido?" perguntou Edward. "Você me conhece a mais tempo!"

"Mas a Bella amamos mais!" cantou Alice.

Sorri para ele com malícia. "Escutou isso, Tutor-boy?"

Rodeou-me a cintura com os braços apertando-me contra seu peito. "Me deixa triste, mas é como deveria ser."

"Vamos!" disse Alice, separando-o de mim e levando-me ate as escadas.

"Você me manda ir até Edward e agora me separa dele! O que você esta fazendo?"

"Aonde vamos?" perguntei, tentando não demonstrar minha frustração.

"Vamos trocar de roupa", disse Rose, me empurrando.

"Por quê?" ri enquanto entrava tropeçando no quarto.

"Esta noite nós vamos dançar", explicou Alice. "Você não pode ir vestida assim. Eu tenho a roupa perfeita pra você. Eu a escolhi hoje de manhã enquanto completávamos sua lista de presentes." Me indicaram para entrar no banheiro de Alice. Ela saiu correndo e a escutei gritar para o andar de baixo. "Edward se mexa e coloque a roupa que deixei no banheiro."

Voltou ao quarto e fechou aporta, sorrindo para mim. Era isso que me preocupava. Ela ia fazer algo e acho que eu não vou gostar.

Uma hora mais tarde, averigüei quanta razão eu tinha. Na verdade, eu não me importei. Só acho que Emmett não vai aceitar tão facilmente e tão bem.

Meu cabelo estava preso e cacheado nas pontas graças a Rosalie. Alice havia me maquiado, dando aos meus olhos uma aparência bonita com sombra azul. Vestia uma calça bonita, de cintura baixa. Calçava uns sapatos pretos de salto baixo. Minha blusa era de um azul brilhante e marcava meu corpo nos lugares certos. Realmente parecia uma mulher em vez de uma universitária. Era assombroso o que essas duas podiam fazer.

"Acho que Emmett não vai gostar da minha roupa", disse olhando para o espelho do banheiro de Alice.

"Deixa ele comigo", disse Rosalie com um sorriso maligno. "Ele tem que saber que primeiro você é uma mulher e segundo sua irmã mais nova."

"Rose, você é fantástica", lhe disse. "Fico feliz que ele tenha lhe encontrado."

"Faz falta ser uma garota especial para querer seu irmão", disse Rose em um sussurro. Assenti com entusiasmo.

Alice bufou. "Acho que posso dizer o mesmo por meu querido irmão. Hoje quase lhe pago para tirá-lo de seus pensamentos. Ele lhe disse algo sobre o exame?"

"Não", falei. "Ao menos não com palavras. Mas ele sabe que eu sei ler os seus olhos. Estavam muito divertidos por algo escondido quando estava franzindo o cenho de forma tão carinhosa."

Entrei no quarto de Alice e ela e Rose se levantaram, olhando-se no espelho uma vez mais. Rose vestia uma mini saia com uma blusinha roxa. Mostravam suas pernas e sua barriga lisa perfeitamente. Fechava o conjunto com sapatos altos roxos. Alice vestia calça de cintura baixa, parecida com a minha. Vestia uma blusa preta justa com a palavra 'pixie' escrita com lantejoulas. Também usava sapatos, mas não eram tão altos nem tão pretos.

"Bella, você vai amar a discoteca", disse Alice enquanto me dava um abraço.

Saímos para o corredor e elas me agarraram pelos braços. Suponho que era para me ajudar a descer as escadas. Quando chegamos ao salão, me soltaram. Os rapazes se viraram e nos viram.

"ISABELLA!", gritou Emmett.

Saltou sobre o sofá, trazendo a manta que havia em cima dele. Correu diretamente para mim e eu fiquei lá parada, em chock para me mover. Me rodeou fortemente com a manta e me apertou contra ele.

"Emmett", gritou Rosalie. "Solte-a já!"

"Se você estragar a blusa, eu te bato", disse Alice entre dentes.

"Emmett, não consigo respirar!", falei, tentando conseguir ar. Meus braços estava apertados contra seu corpo. Tentei me mover, mas a manta e seus braços estavam me agarrando muito forte. "Em!." Acho que ele não podia me ouvir por que começou a gritar com Alice e Rosalie e me agarrou com mais força.

"Que demônios você acha que está fazendo? É apenas uma menina. Você a vestiu como se ela fosse a uma casa de stripers!", gritou Emmett.

"Emmett!", disse Edward de algum lugar da sala. "Solte-a."

"Em!" Era apenas algo mais que um sussurro já que era incapaz de respirar.

"Emmett, calma!", disse Jasper de algum lugar. "Nós podemos nos sentar e discutir isso. Solta a Bella."

"Emmett, ela não é um bebe!", disse Rose.

"Ela está muito bonita", disse Alice. "Está vestida apropriadamente para sua idade. Ela tem vinte anos, não doze!."

A discussão continuou, mas eu não pude me concentrar mais. A escuridão me absorveu.

Quando comecei a recuperar a consciência, senti alguém agarrando meu pulso e alguém acariciando meu cabelo. A cabeça não doía muito, o que me vez achar que alguém me segurou antes que eu caísse. O meu peito doía por ter sido apertado tão forte e quando tentei respirar fundo, senti muita dor.

"Bella." Meu nome soou como um suspiro de alivio pela maneira que Edward falou.

Abri os olhos e vi Carlisle segurando meu pulso e Edward sentado ao eu lado, acariciando meu cabelo. "O que houve?"

Rose se inclinou sobre o sofá e me sorriu docemente. "O idiota do seu irmão não a soltava e você desmaiou."

"Onde ele está?"

"Mandei ele ficar na cozinha enquanto esperávamos que você acordasse", disse Rose.

"Bella, você se sente bem?" perguntou Carlisle.

"Meu peito dói bastante do lado esquerdo quando respiro fundo", disse.

Carlisle sorriu para mim carinhosamente. "Você vai ficar bem. Acho que ele machucou uma costela sua. Levara umas semanas para sarar, mas você ficara bem."

"Muito obrigada, Emmett!" gritou Alice. "Agora não podemos levar Bella para dançar!"

"Chame-o", disse com os dentes apertados.

"Emmett vem aqui!", chamou Rosalie.

"Ela está consciente?" perguntou Emmett enquanto entrava na sala.

Esperei até que ele estivesse inclinado sobre o sofá. O agarrei pela camisa e o puxei para ter seu rosto mais perto. "Se alguma vez você voltar a agir assim, farei da sua vida um inferno! Fui clara?"

"Sinto muito", disse Emmett. Podia ver que e estava sendo sincero e que se sentia mal.

Suavemente lhe dei uns tapinhas na bochecha. "Te perdôo irmão urso. Simplesmente não faça isso outra vez. É constrangedor seu irmão mais velho te esmagar na frente de todo mundo."

O soltei e ele se levantou, sorrindo. Alice se dirigiu a ele e o pegou pelo ombro com força. Ele apenas a olhou, mas não disse nada. Alice ficava ameaçadora quando estava irritada.

"Alice", eu disse estendendo a mão.

Ela me olhou e seu rosto se suavizou. Pegou minha mão e sorriu.

"Por favor, você e os outros sigam com seus planos. Não deixem que Emmett arruíne a diversão."

"Não!" disse Alice animadamente. "Vamos ter que mudar os planos. Ao invés disso faremos uma noite de filmes. Rose e eu te ajudaremos a subir e a colocar o pijama. Os meninos pegaram mantas e farão com que isso seja muito confortável para quando voltarmos."

"Obrigada, Alice", disse sorrindo. Olhei para Edward. "Me ajuda a levantar?"

Ele assentiu e se moveu de forma que estava me levantando e eu não tinha que me mexer muito. Doía, mas não tanto como esperava. Edward franziu a testa quando me viu fazer uma careta.

Rose e Alice me pegaram cada uma em um braço e me guiaram pelas escadas. Tive que ficar de pé enquanto elas tiravam a maquiagem e soltavam meus cabelos. Cada vez que tentava me sentar, a dor de lado piorava.

"Emmett vai pagar por isso", disse Rose. "Não posso acreditar que ele se comportou de forma tão estúpida."

"Não seja muito dura com ele Rose", disse. "De repente ele se da conta de que sua irmã gosta de um garoto e depois ele percebe que ela cresceu sem que ele percebesse." Isso era minha culpa, não de Emmett. Eu havia dito a elas que ele não gostaria. Deveria ter colocado outra blusa ou algo assim.

"Ele não merece que o desculpe tão rápido", protestou Rosalie.

"Deveríamos dar-lhe uma bronca", disse Alice. "Podemos meter Edward e Jasper também, se precisarmos."

"Vou pensar", disse. Esperando que o deixassem em paz. Não queria que brigassem com ele.

As meninas me ajudaram a tirar a roupa e a colocar o pijama. E me ajudaram a descer as escadas outra vez.

"Bella, deite-se no sofá", disse Alice.

Não tinha a intenção de discutir. Me deitei no sofá sobre o lado bom e me cobri com uma apoiei na almofada e sorri. Edward chegou nesse momento.

Me abraçou e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Com você esta?"

"Dolorida, mas vou sobreviver", disse. "Deita aqui comigo."

Deitou-se no sofá e com delicadeza me apoiou contra seu peito. Me beijou na cabeça antes de apoiar a sua na minha. "De todo jeito, isso é melhor que dançar."

"Estou de acordo", disse. "Uma noite tranqüila debaixo de mantas, com a família e os amigos é perfeito."

"Te amo, Bella."

"Te amo, Edward."

Edward colocou a mão por baixo de minha blusa e começou a fazer círculos na parte de baixo da minha coluna. Não muito depois, meus olhos começaram a pesar.

"Edward", sussurrei.

"Sim?"

"Se eu dormir, não me deixe passar vergonha. Me acorde se eu começar a falar."

"Eu prometo." Me beijou na testa, me fazendo sorrir.

"Obrigada." Vi um pouco mais do filme, mas estava muito cansada para entender. Finalmente me rendi, e deixei que o sonho me rodeasse.

Estava tendo um sonho em que estava a ponto de empurrar Mike "a mosca" em um mata-moscas gigante. Provavelmente por ter me seguido o dia todo. Mas não deixei de ouvir risinhos e sussurros e eles não pareciam ser parte do meu sonho.

"Sempre são tão reais?" um sussurrou perguntou.

"Sim. Também pode falar muito alto dependendo do que sonha", um segundo sussurro falou.

"Está claro que não sente nada de carinho por esse Mike", um terceiro sussurro disse.

"Não posso crer que Edward está dormindo!" um quarto sussurro riu baixinho.

Minha mente lentamente registrou esses comentários. Se fixou no último. Edward estava dormindo! Eu estava falando! Eles estavam escutando! Gemi fortemente e me forcei a acordar. Abri um olho e vi quatro caras olhando-me fixamente. Todos estavam agachados diante do sofá com apenas a luz da árvore iluminando a sala.

"Vocês se cansaram do filme foi?" murmurei, negando-me a levantar a cabeça ou a abrir meu outro olho.

"Você é mais interessante que o filme", disse Alice com um sorriso maligno.

"O que eu falei dessa vez?" perguntei.

"Você estava gritando que precisava de um mata-moscas maior", me informou Rosalie.

"E que precisava de umas pinças para arrancar as asas de Mike", Jasper riu baixinho.

Gemi, fazendo com que Edward se movesse um pouco. Suspirou enquanto dormia e voltou a apoiar sua cabeça contra a minha.

"Tarde demais para me ajudar, Tutor-boy", sussurrei.

"Normalmente ele não dorme tão profundamente", Alice sorriu. "Para ele você é como pastilhas para dormir ou algo assim. É tão fofo!"

As quatro encantadoras pessoas que haviam diante de mim sorriram. Esme viu e os fez parar. "Deixe-os dormir! Todos vocês para cima agora!" Todos me deram boa noite e me beijaram na bochecha antes de irem. "Bella, querida, como está se sentindo?" perguntou Esme, inclinando-se para que pudesse ver seu rosto.

"Ainda dolorido", falei.

"Quer que eu acorde Edward para que a leve para cima?"

"Não, por favor. Só quero voltar a dormir."

"Tem certeza que está confortável?"

"Sim. Só me acordei por que escutei vozes rindo de mim. Falo dormindo e estavam rindo do que eu estava dizendo."

Esme sacudiu a cabeça. "Às vezes me preocupam. Não sei como esperam ter suas próprias famílias se não crescerem ao menos um pouco."

"Todos estão bem. Sabem como ser maduros. O que acontece é que é mais divertido me torturar." Então bocejei fortemente.

Esme sorriu e me beijou na bochecha. "Doces sonhos, Bella."

"Boa noite, Esme", sussurrei. "Te amo, Edward", sussurrei justo quando o sonho voltou a ganhar-me.


	25. Véspera de Natal: Manhã: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 25 - Manhã de véspera de Natal (Edward POV)**

Escutei uma risada enquanto algo fazia cosquinhas na minha orelha. Tirei com a mão. Juntei meu corpo mais com o de Bella, pondo meu nariz em seu colo e sentindo seu doce aroma. Porém ainda não estava preparado para acordar.

Já estava quase conseguindo voltar a dormir, então senti a mesma coceira na minha orelha. Grunhi irritado e sacudi a mão por cima da orelha, esperando que o que estava lá se fosse. Bella se agitou com meus movimentos, e por impulso abaixei a mão, não queria desperta-la.

Alguém bufo e um outro abafou uma risada. A compreensão veio lentamente para esta manha. Bella e eu acabamos caindo no sono no sofá da sala. Éramos alvos fáceis em um espaço aberto. E com toda certeza Jasper e Emmet não poderiam perder uma chance de mexer conosco.

Senti a cosquinha outra vez e escutei novamente uma risada abafada. "Se ela acordar, farei com que se arrependam" grunhi. "E Emmet, ainda está em terreno perigoso com Rose. Não faça com que ela se enfureça."

"Deixa de arruinar com nossa diversão, Eddie!" Emmet deu uma risada abafada.

"Que Deus te ajude se não for uma hora descente," murmurei "Que horas são, Jazz?"

"São sete e meia," constatou.

"Está brincando?" disse entre os dentes. "É o primeiro dia que não tenho aula ou trabalho e vocês me acordam _a esta hora_?"

"Temos que ir comprar algo e você tem que vir conosco," sussurrou Emmet.

Finalmente abri os olhos, virando a cabeça para poder encara-los na parte de traz do sofá. Emmet estava girando uma pena nas suas enormes mãos.

"Por que? É véspera de Natal. E já deveria ter feito suas compras."

"É, mas tem algo que não estava na lista até hoje." explicou Emmet. "E precisa vir comigo porque preciso de sua habilidade. "

"Em que?" suspirei. Estava seguro que teria que me render e deixar Bella sozinha. Não queria fazer isto, mas Emm era meu amigo e parecia que realmente precisava de mim de verdade.

"Não posso contar aqui" disse Emmet. "Alguém pode me ouvir."

"Está bem!" disse tentando sair do sofá sem despertar Bella.

Com cuidado a movi um pouco mais para dentro do sofá para poder sair sem ter que tira-a do sofá. Sussurrei que a queria em sua orelha, baixo. Então corri até meu quarto. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e desci correndo.

Emmet e Jasper estavam conversando perto da porta. Saímos e fomos para o Jeep. Emmet acelerou em direção ao shopping.

"Precisamos comprar um grande presente para Rosalie." Informou-me.

"O que é?" Perguntei.

"Preciso comprar um anel de noivado na joalheria. Vou pedir para que se case comigo." anunciou Emmet, sorrindo "Eu já pedir permissão para Jasper."

"E já deu a permissão?" Falei segurando o riso.

"Edward, não seja mal. Emmet esta muito nervoso hoje. Não faça isto mais difícil." Disse Jasper.

"E, afinal, porque me trouxe?" Perguntei.

"Bem, você sabe como fazer todas estas besteiras românticas. Vejo como Bella olha para você diz estas coisas. Quero que me ajude a perguntar perfeitamente. Quero que para Rosalie seja _impossível_ disser 'não'" Explicou Emmet.

"Não que isto seja uma possibilidade" Assegurou Jasper.

"Prefiro proteger minhas apostas" Emmet rio baixo. "Rosalie é tudo o que sempre quis em uma só mulher e quero que seja minha esposa."

"Eu pensarei, Emmet" Disse. "Não posso prometer que será algo muito bom."

"O que vale é a intenção, Edward" Disse Emmet. "Ah, obrigado por ontem à noite. Você tinha todos os direitos de me bater, mas colocou Bella em primeiro lugar e fez tudo para estar certo de que ela estaria bem. Eu não sei o que me aconteceu."

"Hormônios de irmãos mais velho!" Falou Jasper sorrindo. "Não tinha caído à ficha que sua irmãzinha agora é uma mulher e que é linda. Eu já me dei conta faz muito tempo com Rose, pelo jeito que ela se veste. Mas Bella é reservada, e te surpreendeu."

"Mas me sinto culpado. Quando um homem pode disser que de uma menina se transformou em um mulherão, quando é sua própria irmã?" Emmet suspirou.

"É mais difícil do que pensa" Disse-lhe "Obviamente ontem a noite foi capaz de ser violenta com você quando agarrou a sua camiseta."

"É, é." Emmet rio baixo. "Pode estar um pouco nervosa com você hoje, Eddie. Não estou seguro, porque Bella pode ser tão estranha, mas..."

"Do que está falando? O que eu fiz? Eu dormi antes que filme acabasse," Disse. Bati na cabeça quando me lembrei. "Ela se envergonhou muito?"

Eles começaram a rir. Coloquei a cabeça entre as mãos. Ela me pede uma coisa, e eu acabo dormindo. Será que ela estava nervosa? Usaria isto como desculpa para não aceitar os outros presentes?

"Não foi tanto assim. Estava sonhando que torturava Mike, a Mosca. Estava tentando matá-lo e tirar suas asas." Explicou Emmet.

"Também disse um pouco de como era abusado," Falou Jasper, animando-me "Ela fala todas as noites?"

"Sim" Dissemos eu e Emmet ao mesmo tempo. Nos olhos e começamos a rir.

"Como você sabe?" Perguntou Jasper. "Ontem a noite estava dormindo como uma pedra."

"Normalmente espero até que comece a falar." admiti.

"E que tipo de coisas ela diz?" Pergunto Jasper.

"Depende do sonho" Dei os ombros  
"E qual o sonho mais interessante que tem tido, Edward?" Perguntou novamente Jasper.

Ri. "Provavelmente a da primeira noite, quando começou a dizer para Emmet não grudar as asas no porco. Disse que preferia que fizesse bacon."

Emmet bufou. "Eu gosto dela, Mas é muito estranha!"

"E você Emmet?" Perguntei, verdadeiramente curioso.

"Uma vez ela sonhou que Waffles estavam atacando ela. Me acordou gritando que os Waffles iam come-la" Emmet começou a rir.

"Porque ela teve este sonho?" Jasper perguntou enquanto tentava não rir.

"Minha mãe não era muito boa cozinheira. Comprou uma maquina para Waffles e tentou fazer uns waffles 'perfeitos'. A mesa estava coberta de waffles queimados no final. Bella tinha oito anos quando aconteceu isto. Acho que a assustou para toda a vida! Porem não pode mais ver waffle na sua frente" Explicou Emmet.

"É obvio que vou comprar uma maquina de Waffle para ela." Jasper sorriu esfregando as mãos.

"É a sua cabeça que vai rodar" Advertiu Emmet. "Bella pode devolver ou também aceitar."

"Até parece que tem medo da sua irmã mais nova" Brincou Jasper.

"Ela viu todas as minhas brincadeiras e as sabe melhor do que eu. É claro que eu tenho medo." Brincou Emmet. "Você também deveria ter, Edward."

"Lembrarei disto." Disse e segurei o riso. Não ia incomodá-la nunca.

"Só espero que Bella não se importe que peça a mão de Rose" Ele segurava o volante com força tamanha era seu nervosismo.

"Estou certo que não se importará" Disse, lembrando de seu sonho na outra noite.

"Porque diz isto assim?" Perguntou Emmet apreensivo.

"Assim como?" Perguntei, fazendo cara de inocente.

"Disse como se já soubesse a reação que ela teria." Explicou Emmet.

Jasper viu meu sorriso maligno. "Sabe alguma coisa! E está fazendo segredo disto"

"Edward, diga." Reclamou Emmet. ""Cara, estou deixando minha irmã sair com você."

"Sejamos perfeitamente honestos, Emmet. Ninguém _deixa_ Bella fazer alguma coisa" disse.

"Verdade." Aceitou Emmet. "Mas ainda sim precisa me dizer o que sabe."

"Bella teve um sonho outra noite. Estava gritando que queria Rosalie para ser sua irmã. Também te pediu que comprasse um anel bonito" Disse-lhe.

"Legal!" Gritou Emmet , dando um golpe no volante com a mão. "E eu estava preocupado que Bella matasse Rosalie"

"Não diga à Bella que lhe contei!" Disse e comecei a rir.

Chegamos no Shopping em tempo recorde. Emmet não parava de sorrir enquanto ia em direção da joalheria. O joalheiro trouxe o anel para Emmet inspecionar antes de levarmos. Era um anel muito bonito, era de prata com pequenos diamantes de três quilates. Estava claro que era para Rosalie. Jasper e eu parabenizamos Emmet pela ótima escolha.

Nos apressamos para voltar para casa, esperando voltar antes que se dessem conta de nossa pequena saida, e tivemos sorte. Esme era a única que tinha acordado quando chegamos. Estava na cozinha fazendo o café da manhã tradicional de véspera de natal, crepes.

"Edward, acorde Bella por favor. A deixei dormindo um pouco mais, mas precisa acordar para se arrumar para o café. E veja se ela gosta de crepes." Esme pediu. "Jasper, Emmet, por favor ponham a mesa. Alice e Rosalie já acordaram e estão se arrumando."

Entrei na sala, e Bella ainda dormia profundamente. Sentei no chão e fiquei perto do seu rosto, tirando algumas mechas que estava no seu precioso rosto.

"Bella," Disse suavemente. "É hora de acordar."

Se moveu um pouco e suspirou, mas não parecia ter muitas intensões de acordar. Ri baixinho enquanto me ajoelhava. Coloquei minhas mão no seu rosto e lhe beijei delicadamente. Ela começou a corresponder ao beijo e podia disser com certeza que começava a despertar, a soltei e lhe chamei outra vez

"Bella, hora de acordar"

Gemeu e se espreguiçou, fez um muxoxo e se sentou. "Maldição" Murmurou.

Ri novamente e ela se virou para mim, sorrindo.

"Bom dia, Edward."

"Bom dia, Bella. Esme esta fazendo crepes para o café da manha. E gostaria de saber qual tipo você gosta."

Bella pensou um pouco e seu sorriso ficou maior. "Faz muito tempo que não como crepes! Tem crepe de chocolate?"

"Acho que sim." Ri de sua suavemente de sua alegria, me emocionava vê-la tão feliz. "Precisa de ajuda para subir e se arrumar?"

"Sim, por favor." Disse estendendo sua mão.

Me levantei e com cuidado levantei Bella. Coloquei meu braço em sua cintura, para ajudar-la a subir as escadas e chegar ao meu quarto. Lá a soutei e peguei sua bolsa no meu armário e a coloquei encima da cama para que não ela precisasse ficar de pé para pegar suas coisas.

"Gostaria que preparasse a banheira?" Perguntei.

"Por favor!"

Entrei no banheiro e abri a torneira da banheira. Coloquei a mão para me assegurar que a temperatura estivesse boa. Peguei uma toalha limpa do armário e coloquei-a na porta do box. Bella entrou e eu sorri.

"Tem algumas toalhas a mais aqui se precisar," disse apontando para o armário. "E já coloquei uma na porta se caso você precisar. Precisa de algo mais?"

"A Alice já acordou?" Me perguntou timidamente, corando.

"Esme me disse que estava se arrumando. Porque?" Corou ainda mais e minha confusão aumentou mais. "O que foi Bella?"

"Nada," suspirou. "É só que... agora mesmo não posso tirar e nem colocar um determinado artigo do meu vestuário por mim mesma sem me machucar."

Podia sentir a ruga na minha testa e Bella estava começando a ficar nervosa comigo. Então me dei conta do que era e quase bati na minha testa. "Sinto muito. Sou um idiota. Não entendi no principio."

"Não se preocupe. Não esta mais acostumado a isto do que eu"

"Quer que procure por uma das meninas ou por Esme?"

Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava em suas opções. De repente suspirou com raiva e negou com a cabeça. "Levaria muito tempo. Este é o trato, Edward. Vai levantar a parte de traz de minhas camiseta o suficiente para ver o fecho, o desabotoa e pronto. E quando eu sair, levantará minha camiseta outra vez e o abotoará. Okay?"

"Tem certeza?"

"Você vai se comportar como algo mais do que um perfeito cavalheiro?"

"Não"

"Então tenho certeza."

Bella se virou ficando de costas para mim. Levantei sua camiseta o suficiente para ver o fecho de seu sutiã branco. Meus dedos começaram a tremer com antecipação quando me dei conta de que estava tocando a pele de Bella. Respirei fundo e pus os dedos no fecho. Só havia três arames, mas rapidamente soltei.

"Obrigado, Edward. Acabarei em quinze minutos. Está bem?"

"Okay. Irei lá em baixo para dizer a Esme que gosta de crepe de chocolate e voltarei."

Se virou e beijou minha bochecha rapidamente. "Obrigado, você é um cavalheiro."

Sai do banheiro rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de mim, e também fechei a do quarto. Acabei de tocá-la! Acabei de tocar seu sutiã! O que tinha acontecido comigo? Tinha vinte anos afinal de contas! Isto não deveria me afetar tanto. Era só um sutiã... Mas era o da mulher que amava com todo o meu coração

Desci correndo nas escadas e entrei na cozinha. "A Bella gosta muito de crepe de chocolate."

"Edward, está muito corado. Não deveria descer correndo as escadas," Me repreendeu Esme.

Rapidamente sai da cozinha, antes que pudesse dizer alguma outra coisa. Não ia explicar a minha mãe o por que da minha cara estar rosada. Me dirigi a sala de estar aonde minha irmã e meus amigos estavam sentados ao redor da grande mesa.

"Aonde está Bella?" Perguntou Alice.

"Tomando banho." Disse, me deixando cair na cadeira que havia livre ao seu lado.

"Precisa de ajuda?" Perguntou Rose, olhando com fúria para Emmet.

"Não disse que precisava." Estava mentindo, mas não ia admitir que eu havia ajudado uma vez que e que havia aceitado ajudar novamente.

"Edward, por favor, vai falar para o seu pai que o café da manhã está pronto. E veja se Bella necessita de alguma ajuda" Pediu-me Esme.

Subi as escadas correndo. Chamei na porta do quarto dos meu pais.

"Entre" Disse Carlisle do outro lado.

Coloquei a cabeça para dentro. "Mamãe disse para descer. O café da manhã já esta pronto."  
"Obrigado, Edward. Diga que já desço," disse Carlisle.

Fechei a porta e subi as escadas que faltavam para chegar no meu quarto. Bella estava tentando secar o cabelo com sua toalha, mas não estava tendo muito sorte. Uma e outra vez a toalha escorregava para o lado e caia no chão.

"Posso?" Perguntei, pegando a toalha.

Ela encolheu os ombros e se virou na minha direção. Pus o seu cabelo no meio da toalha e delicadamente a mexi em seu cabelo úmido. Mexi a toalha, secando o máximo que podia. Esperava que o estivesse fazendo certo.

"Não preferiria um dos secadores da Alice?"

"Não. Faria com que meu cabelo ficasse oleoso. Pode me ajudar a fazer um coque?"

"Posso tentar." Agora estava entrando em um novo território. Nunca havia penteado o cabelo do uma menina. Provavelmente isto seria um desastre!

"Minha bolsa está na sua cama."

Peguei o pente e um prendedor. Com cuidado penteei seu cabelo, movimentando delicadamente o pente na parte de traz de sua cabeça.

"Está indo bem com isto. Eu acho." Disse.

"Obrigado, espero estar fazendo certo." Pelo menos não estava fazendo nem um dano. Enrolei a ultima parte no coque e coloquei a presilha. "Olhe no espelho e diga se estou aprovado."

Bella entrou no banheiro e voltou um momento depois, sorrindo. "Fez um excelente trabalho. Esta aprovado. Pronto para a ultima parte?"

Assenti. Não estava nada preparado, mas Bella não precisava saber disto.

Se virou para ficar de costas para mim. Levantou sua camiseta, e mais uma vez senti meu estomago revirar. Corri os dedos no fecho e os juntei. Foi muito mais fácil abotoa-los do que desabotoa-los, e este sutiã era mais bonito do que o outro. Era azul escuro e ficava lindo contra sua pele. Soltei sua camiseta antes que minha mente pudesse ir mais longe.

Girou para ficar de frente para mim. "Obrigado."

"De nada." Dei-lhe um beijo no seu rosto e saímos do quarto. Coloquei meu braço outra vez em sua cintura e a ajudei a descer as escadas. "Se sente melhor depois do banho?"

"Muito. Era exatamente isto do que eu precisava. Era um pouco incomodo com a dor, mas acho que era o que eu precisava." Bella parou no pé da escada e sentiu o cheiro no ar. "É um cheiro maravilhoso."

"Esme gostara de saber disto"

Fui com Bella á sala de estar. Nos sentamos no mesmo lugar que da última vez. Bella tinha uma grande pilha de crepes de chocolate na sua frente "Muito obrigado Esme! Parece realmente bom"

"De nada Bella. Espero que goste" Disse Esme.

Bella cortou o crepe com a faca e lhe deu uma grande mordida. Sorriu alegremente enquanto mastigava. Engoliu e se virou para Esme. "Estão muitíssimo bom"

"Obrigado, Bella," Disse Esme com orgulho.

"De que são os dos outros?" Perguntou Bella, sorrindo para mim.

"Morangos" Constatei.

"Não sabia que se podia fazer crepes de morango"

"Minha mãe é a unica pessoa que conheço que pode faze-los. Está claro porque nunca vamos em restaurantes. Que provar?"

"Não sei..."

"Não sabe. Você não me deve pelo incidente com o Twizzler?"

"Maldição! Você lembra disto?"

"Tenho uma memória excelente." Cortei um pedaço com o garfo, peguei-o e o estendi para Bella, que enrugou um pouco o nariz. "Você prometeu" Lembrei-a.

Fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, eu tentei não rir com a cena. Pus o pedaço contra seus lábios e ela fechou a boca ao redor do meu garfo, com cuidado fui tirando o garfo de seus lábios, e quando o fiz, Bella lambeu os lábios. É ridículo, mas acho que esta foi à coisa mais sexy que havia visto na minha vida. Por muito pouco me impede de agarrá-la ali mesmo.

Enquanto mastigava, abriu um olho e depois o outro, engoliu e sorriu. "Não é tão ruim. Mas acho que vou ficar com meus crepes de chocolate"

Ri com a sua expressão e ela começou a rir comigo. Olhei para o lado, e me dei conta de que não estávamos sozinhos e que todos estavam olhando fixamente para nos e sorrindo.

Rapidamente me concentrei no meu prato e fiz o que pude para não corar. Bella pareceu não notar e voltou a comer, sorrindo.


	26. Véspera de Natal: Noite: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 26 - Noite de véspera de Natal (Bella's POV)**

Edward tinha encontrado desculpas para conseguir-me por debaixo do visgo durante o dia todo, e na verdade, era muito romântico e fofo de sua parte. Nunca na minha vida tinha me sentido tão amada e tão querida antes.

Agora mesmo estava tentando não rir das tonalidades de roxo que eu havia ficado da última vez que havia me beijado. Finalmente me separei e lhe abracei fortemente, e sussurrei no seu ouvido:

"Estou muito grata com tudo isto, mas realmente precisamos parar. Todos mundo está na sala e já estou me cansando de ficar corada."

"Então vamos para o meu quarto."

"Não," Abafei uma risada. Podia ouvir a risada na sua voz e sabia que só estava brincando. Mas era uma oferta tremendamente tentadora. "Sabe que Alice está se preparando para colocar o filme."

"É só Rudolph. Todo mundo já viu Rudolph antes. Por favor, Bella? Posso praticar a te ajudar com a roupa ou qualquer outra coisa."

"Não! Vamos ver a pequena rena com o nariz vermelho."

"É, sei é que gosta de ter-me com você."

"Cuidado, Tutor-boy. Pode ser que eu não goste, e começo a brincar também."

"Oh, por favor, faça"

Separei-me um pouco e seus olhos verdes estavam brilhando com malicia e amor. E eu achando que estava fazendo piada! Ele continuaria brincando se eu o contasse o quanto que eu gostaria de escapulir para o piso de cima? Não é como se algo grande fosse acontecer lá em cima, mas somente beijar era algo assombroso, de certa maneira.

Peguei sua mão e lhe levei até o sofá comigo. Empurrei-o para que se sentasse, fazendo com que risse. Estendeu os braços à minha volta para aconchegar-me no seu colo. Suspirei alegremente e coloquei a cabeça no seu ombro.

Tínhamos passado a noite juntos e o dia junto também, sem deixar um ao outro por um minuto sequer. E cada minuto tinha sido maravilhoso. E me perguntei como poderia um dia voltar para minha casa, para o trabalho ou para universidade. Queria que este dia fosse para sempre.

"Hora do filme!" Gritou Alice.

Emmett e Rosalie desceram e se sentaram no nosso lado do sofá. Jasper e Alice estavam no chão na frente do nosso sofá. Esme e Carlisle saíram da cozinha, deram para Emmett uma tigela cheia de pipoca para dar aos outros no sofá, e se sentaram no outro sofá.

O filme começou e a canção de Rudolph começou a tocar "Rudolph tem um nariz tão lindo. Odeio que as outras renas sejam maus com ele"

"O ciúmes faz a gente fazer coisas estranhas." disse Rosalie. "Sabe? Sempre considerei Rudolph como uma perfeita metáfora para representar isto. Rudolph seria o anormal, e as outras renas os populares"

"Você com certeza é uma menina popular" Disse. Estava deitada sobre Edward para falar melhor com ela.

"Teoricamente" Contesto Rosalie. "Só que sempre sentava-me com Jasper, porque os outros eram muitos falsos, só queriam ficar comigo pela minha beleza e popularidade."

"Faz sentido." Falei.

"Sim, um pouco" Rosalie riu pensativa. "Nunca é fácil ser mulher, e ainda mais uma bonita. As pessoas acham que conhecem sua inteligência e personalidade antes de te conhecer."

"Não odeia isto?" Disse um pouco mais alto.

"Olhe, se vocês querem conversar, vão para a cozinha" Interrompeu-nos Emmett "Eu quero ver o Rudolph."

Rosalie e eu rimos em voz baixa e prometemos acabar logo com nossa conversa. Me senti mais relaxada e me arrumei contra o peito de Edward, enquanto seus braços me apertavam e ele dava um beijo na minha cabeça.

Assim que acabou Rudolph, Alice pôs "Meu Homem das Neves". Não estava tão divertido como Rudolph e acabamos suplicando para que Alice tirasse aquilo, que no final cedeu e colocou 'Uma historia de Natal'. Todos assistimos atentamente e rimos quando devíamos, todos nós conhecíamos muito bem este filme.

Mexi com a cabeça para poder sussurrar para Edward no ouvido "Acha que Esme teria feito você vestir uma roupa de coelho porque sua tia excêntrica tinha feito uma de você?"

"Sem duvida, Alice tirou muitas fotos para me torturar durante toda a minha vida."

Rapidamente levantei a mão e fiz o que pude para conter as gargalhadas que me escapou, ainda sim o som fui muito alto. Todo mundo riu e eu corei.

"Cansada?" Edward riu baixo.

Assenti, de noite não havia dormido muito bem, especialmente com _pessoas_ rindo e me acordando para me torturar. "Acho que vou ir para a cama, deveria ficar e ver o resto do filme com os outros"

"Bella, ainda não pode ir" Sussurrou Edward. "Precisa se manter acordada e no andar debaixo, o filme acabará logo."

"Mas por que?" Soou mais como um suspiro e um queixa, mas não ligava, estava cansada.

"Não posso dizer, mas confia em mim, vai querer estar acordada para isto."

"Então preciso de um refrigerante"

Edward riu abafado. "Bella, não precisamos de uma repetição do que aconteceu no cinema."

"Não teremos. Não há nem um Twizzler presente. Além do mais, cansada como estou, só beberei um pouco."

Edward me deu um tapinha na perna."Então vamos pegar um refrigerante."

Dei-lhe a mão e fomos para a cozinha, fui direto para a geladeira, mas Edward parou-me e me prensou contra ela. Tinha um sorriso malvado e sexy, se inclinou e me beijou ternamente. Quando me separei e olhei em seus olhos verdes. "Por que fez isto?"

"Por nada, você é linda demais para não ser beijada." O amor brilhando em seus olhos era assombroso.

"Sabe, eu gosto deste acordo de você ser meu namorado. Os benefícios são fantásticos."

"Eu sempre serei grato à Alice, que me obrigou a ir com eles naquele restaurante. Essa pequena escolha, que a trouxe para a minha vida e tudo mudou."

"Para bom, espero"

"Para excelente, Bella"

"Bem!" Por dentro estava explodindo de felicidade! Não só me amava, e ainda estava agradecido por me ter em sua vida! Meu coração estava pronto para explodir de amor por ele. Beijei a ponta do seu nariz e então me virei para a geladeira.

Encontrei uma coca-cola e a peguei. Edward a roubou e a abriu para mim, e me devolveu. Eu sorri. Era sempre tão cavalheiro. Dei-lhe alguns goles e comecei a me sentir mais desperta.

"Deveríamos voltar antes que o filme acabe" Disse Edward, pegando a minha mão. "Pode trazer sua coca-cola."

Deixei que me levasse até a sala, se sentou e me colocou no seu colo outra vez e só faltavam 3 minutos de filme. Passei o tempo pensando no que Edward tinha dito sobre as pequenas escolhas enquanto bebia minha coca.

O filme acabou e Alice desligou a TV. A sala estava iluminada pela suave luz que a árvore de Natal emanava, e Esme e Carlisle se levantaram.

"Está na hora de irmos para a cama. Vamos para cima, por favor, não fiquem acordados até muito tarde. Quero que todos se levantem bem cedo. Teremos um grande dia amanhã." Disse Esme.

Todo mundo se levantou e lhe disse Boa noite. Antes que pudesse ir, Emmett limpou a garganta fortemente.

"Posso ter vossa atenção por um momento, por favor?" Perguntou Emmett. Moveu-se e ficou de frente para Rosalie. "Rose, nunca pensei que conheceria alguém tão perfeita como você é." Disse Emmett enquanto se ajoelhava. "Tem uma beleza, inteligência e força que nunca vi igual. Entende meu senso de humor e seu sorriso me faz sorrir. Não sou o suficientemente eloqüente para explicar-te todas as coisas que amo em você. Mas se aceitar ser minha esposa, passarei cada dia do nosso casamento tentando fazer isto. Rosalie Hale, quer casar comigo?" Emmett tirou uma caixinha e a abriu para mostrar um maravilhoso anel.

Rosalie estava em choque, Alice estava chorando enquanto apertava as mãos no peito. Jasper estava sorrindo com orgulho. Esme e Carlisle pareciam a ponto de chorar. Emmett estava soltando as lágrimas enquanto esperava que Rosalie lhe respondesse.

Eu também estava aguardando a resposta de Rosalie, e não respirava.

Quando o silêncio continuou, a cafeína tomou conta de mim. "Diga algo logo" Gritei.

Edward riu enquanto me apertava contra seu peito e colocava a mão na minha boca. "Paciência Bella."

Rosalie me olhou e soltou uma risada fraca. Virou para encarar Emmett. "Vai colocar o anel ou o que?

"Isto é um sim?" Perguntou Emmett.

Rosalie assentiu "É obvio que é um sim."

Emmett se levantou em um salto e lhe deu um grande abraço e a beijou.

"Em, o anel!" Lembrou-lhe Rose.

"Oh, claro!" Riu.

A soltou e pegou o anel de caixinha. Com cuidado deslizou no dedo de Rosalie. Rosalie se moveu e o diamante refletiu a luz da árvore de Natal.

Alice gritou e deu um abraço neles. "Tem que me deixar planejar a festa." Disse saltitando.  
Jasper deu um abraço em Rose e sussurrou algo na sua orelha. Ela se riu nervosamente e lhe beijou a bochecha.

"Edward", Murmurei contra sua mão.

Ele riu baixo, mas tirou a mão. De brincadeira eu a mordi, ele gritou surpreso e a puxou. Ri e peguei sua mão entre as minhas, vimos juntos como todo mundo felicitava meu irmão e Rosalie. Esme e Carlisle foram os primeiros a subir para dormir. Depois de muitos carinhos e abraços e mais gritos Alice e Jasper também subiram.

"Bella" Disse Rose. "Quero saber se esta de acordo com isto. Amo seu irmão com todo o meu coração, mas também me importo com você."

Abracei-a fortemente. "Sempre quis ter uma irmã."

Ele correspondeu ao meu abraço e suspirou alegremente. "Obrigado."

Emmett veio e abraçou nós duas. "Obrigado, Squirt." Ele deu a mão para Edward. "Obrigado por me ajudar."

"Não podia deixar que parecesse um idiota com uma pergunta tão importante." Disse Edward, dando palmadinhas no ombro de Emmett.

Um milhão de pensamentos começaram a aparecer em minha mente enquanto via os outros. Decidi que tinha algo que precisava saber esta noite. "O que vai acontecer agora?"

"O que quer dizer?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Bem..." Comecei. "Quando se casarão? Aonde vão viver? O que faremos com a casa se for viver com Rose? Se tiver filhos, nossa casa será muito pequena, mesmo que me mude para outro lugar. E seja lá aonde eu for, terá que encontrar um companheiro de quarto e assim me assegurar que não é um serial-killer, porque você sabe que não gosto de dormir sozinha de noite."

"Bella!" Interrompeu-me Emmett enquanto me sacudia. "Sei que sua mente sempre pensando na frente que está sempre se preocupando, mas só fiz o pedido á um minuto. Terá que dar um tempo para poder responder a estas perguntas todas."

"Bella, tem minha palavra de que em qualquer que seja a decisão que chegarmos, você será lavada em consideração." Promete-me Rosalie.

"Obrigado, Rose" Constatei.

"Agora vamos" Disse Edward suavemente. "Nos vemos amanhã"

Dei um beijo no meu irmão e na minha nova cunhada e deixei que Edward me levasse para cima. Emmett não tinha pensado nada mais sobre minhas pergunta. Deveria ter esperado isto dele, acho que uma pequena parte de mim era o suficientemente egoísta para esperar que ele fizesse planos para mim. Mas não podia cuidar de mim para sempre, agora eu tinha vinte anos. Era o suficientemente de maior para...

Comecei a chorar quando cheguei a este ponto. Tive sorte de que havia chegado ao quarto de Edward.

Me abraçou por traz e me consolou com sussurros enquanto molhava toda a sua camisa. Sabia que era estúpido estar chorando agora, não era como se Emmett fosse casar com ela hoje e se mudar amanhã. E se Emmett se mudasse, a casa de Rose não era tão longe, mas não seria mais Emmett e Bella contra o mundo. Seria Emmett e Rose, e eu queria isto para ele. De verdade. Mas não queria que me deixassem sozinha.

"Bella" Suspirou Edward. "Por favor, diga-me por que está chorando" Neguei com a cabeça. "Não posso ajudar-te se não me disse o que está te incomodando."

"É... É só... Que não quero... Estar... Só." Consegui dizer.

"Bella, nunca te deixarei sozinha." Constatou, apertando-me contra seu peito. "Emmett também nunca te deixaria. E Rose nunca deixaria, mesmo que ele pensasse."

"Mas Emmett não pode cuidar de mim para sempre. Precisar ter sua própria vida. Mas vou.. vou... Vou ser um peso!" Solucei.

"Bella absurda." Suspirou enquanto dava um beijo na minha testa. "Emmett não vai a nenhum lugar agora. Só se declarou esta noite. Além do mais, não é como se ele e Rose fossem ir para muito longe quando se casarem. Devia se alegrar que eles vão se casar, não é verdade?"

"Mais é claro! Só que tenho medo. Emmett é tudo o que tenho."

"Isto não é verdade. Tudo acabará bem. Você verá. Olhe desta maneira, se Emmett decide se mudar com Rose, nunca mais terá que se preocupar por encontrar suas boxers no banheiro outra vez"

Bufei, lembrando o monte de cuecas que encontrei à alguns dias junto com suas roupas e as minhas. Todas juntinhas.

"Alem disto, se você ficar livre, poderia ter o seu tutor favorito como seu colega de quarto."

Me sentei para vê-lo melhor. "Você faria isto? Iria e ficaria comigo?"

"Sim" Constatou, limpando as minhas lágrimas com os punhos.

"Mas esta é sua casa. Não poderia te pedir para deixar-la e seus pais para ir para minha pequena casa."

"Você não está pedindo. Eu é que estou me oferecendo."

"Mas... Porque?"

"Porque eu te amo, Bella. Faria tudo para te deixar feliz."

"É que... É como se de alguma maneira o estivesse perdendo. Não foi o mesmo quando meus país morreram, mas... Não posso explicar."

"Não vou falar para não se preocupar. Como você sabe, eu aprendi que não faria nada de bom."

Eu dei uma risada abafada e beijou minha bochecha. Dizer para mim não me preocupar normalmente fazia com que eu me preocupasse ainda mais.

"Bella, precisa começar a pensar nas coisas boas que vieram. Como te disse sobre Rosalie antes, você está ganhando uma irmã. Ganhará Jasper como cunhado e Alice automaticamente. E não importa o que aconteça entre Emmett e Rosalie, você sempre me terá Bella."

"Pode me prometer algo?"

"Posso tentar."

"Promete que não importa o que aconteça, não importa aonde esta relação nos leve... Prometa-me que sempre seremos amigos"

"Esta com certeza é uma promessa que posso fazer." Edward me apertou contra ele e me abraçou fortemente. "Prometo ser sempre seu amigo, Bella. Prometo estar sempre aqui por você."

"Obrigado."

"Se sente melhor agora?"

"Sim."

Levantou meu rosto e me olhou nos olhos. "Odeio te ver chorar, Bella."

Eu ri. "Sou uma menina, Edward. Nós fazemos isto. Muito."

Ele sorriu. "Ainda assim não gosto." Ele me colocou na cama. "Vamos colocar o pijama. Esme quer que todos nós acordemos cedo amanhã e você está exausta."

Peguei minha roupa e fui para o banheiro. Me troquei e lavei o rosto. Pensei em pentear o meu cabelo, mas estava muito cansada. Também me senti culpada por ter incomodado tanto, e ao mesmo tempo, feliz de que Edward me fizesse me sentir tão salva e a vontade.

Voltei para o quarto e ele estava me esperando. Ajudou-me a subir na cama, rindo do meu cansaço. Com cuidado me colocou contra o seu corpo. Passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo e eu fechei meus olhos. Seus dedos fazendo uma suave massagem, ajudando me relaxar.

"É tão linda, Bella." Sussurrou-me no ouvido.

Sorri, muito tranqüila para poder falar. Fazia anos que não me sentia tão feliz e a salva. A última vez foi quando meus pais ainda estavam vivos.

Com delicadeza, Edward colocou um travesseiro abaixo da minha cabeça e tirou-me o cabelo do rosto. Movi minha cabeça para que ficasse acima do seu coração, e que pudesse ouvir o ritmo de seu coração. Abracei-lhe fortemente, sentindo seu aroma. E era muito bom. Teria que ver qual era a colônia que ele usava. Este foi o último pensamento que eu tive no meu cérebro registrou antes que o sonho me chamasse.


	27. Natal 1: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – Natal – Parte 1 (Bella's POV)**

Estava tendo um sonho muito interessante sobre Edward. Estávamos deitados em uma clareira perfeitamente circular e cheia de flores. Eu estava em cima dele, sentindo as formas de seu peito sem camisa. Ele tinha os olhos fechados, mas estava sorrindo. Quando abriu os olhos, não era da cor esmeralda que tanto me encantava, eram de uma coloração estranha, cor de potássio. E quando sorriu abertamente, tinha algo diferente. Me puxou para mais perto dele, beijando meu colo. Então me mordeu. Exatamente aonde o colo e o pescoço de uniam.

Acordei em sobressalto, sentando na cama. Passei uma das mãos pelo meu cabelo, respirando pesadamente. Maldito seja meus sonhos tão vividos e minha estranha imaginação. Basicamente tinha sonhado que o homem que amava era um Vampiro. Porque diabos eu sonharia isto? Eu ri em baixo, ao me dar conta que mesmo sendo um vampiro e me mordendo, não tinha medo de que Edward me faria algo de ruim.

Todavia ele estava profundamente adormecido, e me encantava vê-lo dormir. Estava sempre tranqüilo e angelical quando dormia, nem uma preocupação e nem uma responsabilidade. Seu cérebro não criava imagens loucas que o fazia falar durante o sono. Me alegrava que ficasse assim, mas estaria mentindo se não dissesse que me dava um pouco de inveja.

Coloquei minha cabeça no seu pescoço e passei a mão livre no seu cabelo, tirando-os de seu rosto. Achava graça de como eram seus rebeldes fios. Era a única coisa que mostrava o seu lado travesso que ele não queria que ninguém visse, e ficava feliz que me mostrará este seu lado. E falando de coisas travessas...

Me movi até que estivesse sentada sobre ele, inclinei-me e passei a beijar-lhe carinhosamente, mas com firmeza. Não muito depois de sentir seu sorriso contra meus lábios, seus braços me prenderam pelas costas, e me prensou mais contra ele. O beijo continuou durante muito tempo, mas nem uma de nós nos queixamos.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, eu sussurrei "Bom dia, Edward."

"Com certeza é."

"Então não se importou por ter te acordado com um beijo?" Perguntei, subindo e abaixando as sobrancelhas.

"Nem um pouco. De fato, não acho que estou o suficientemente acordado. Acho que será obrigado a me beijar mais um pouco outra vez."

Sorri e alegremente lhe dei o que pediu. Decidi ser um pouco atrevida esta manhã, e deslizei minhas mãos por debaixo de sua camiseta, sentindo os músculos que antes só havia visto. Dele escapou um leve gemido enquanto continuávamos a nos beijar. Nunca tinha sentido algo assim e meu corpo esquentou. Era uma sensação fantástica e estava ansiosa para tê-la de novo.

Enrolou sua língua com a minha, e eu apertei seus lábios contra os meus, querendo que aquele beijo nunca acabasse.

De repente, as mãos de Edward estavam tocando a pele das minhas costas, deixei escapar um grito contra seus lábios. Ele parou e de alguma maneira consegui dizer "Não. Só me surpreendi."

Rapidamente comecei a beijá-lo outra vez, esperando que me escutará. Eu ri e a sensação de ter suas mãos pelas minhas costas era incrível. Por isto Angela Gimme Sympathy sempre queria estar sozinha com Ben. Por isto Emmett e Rose estavam sempre escapulindo. Sentir-se assim por alguém e demonstrar estes sentimentos era incrível! Mas eu não estava preparada para mais coisas com Edward e me alegrava saber que ele também não estava preparado para mais.

Isto era o suficiente.

Edward suavizou o beijo até que eram suaves beijinhos, sorriu para mim e me envolveu com seus braços "Sem sombras de dúvidas prefiro ser acordado com você de manhã. Não acho que vai poder me acordar outra vez."

"Eu também acho." Suspirei, apoiando minha cabeça no seu peito.

Pressionou sua cabeça contra a minha e respirou fundo, sorri, sabendo que estava sentindo o cheiro como que fazia muitas vezes com ele.

"Toc, Toc!" Disse Alice enquanto abria a porta.

"Estamos acordados, Alice" Disse Edward. "Já desceremos."

"Alguém está de bom humor esta manhã." Cantou Alice. Escutamos suas risadas enquanto ela se afastava da porta.

"O que será que lhe deu esta impressão?" Perguntei, olhando para Edward e seus preciosos olhos de esmeraldas.

"Tenho uma suposição."

"Se deu conta de que lentamente estou conseguindo que me conte todos os seus segredos?" Dei um beijo no seu pescoço acima da camisa.

"Se deu conta de que eu venho fazendo a mesma coisa com você?"

"Você acha?"

"Eu sei." Seu sorriso maligno era impressionante.

"Então conta-me um segredo."

"Tem uma coisa que posso fazer para te fazer sorrir, querendo ou não."

"Verdade? O que?"

Edward deu aquele sorriso torto e seus caninos apareceram. Sorri e ele disse. "Está vendo?" E riu.

"Certo!" Suspirei. "Mas eu sei de uma coisa que posso fazer que fará que deseje respirar."

"Não acredito!" Ele riu baixo. " Você que se esquece de respirar."

Tirei sua camiseta pela cabeça e lhe beijei o colo. Deixou de respirar e sorri triunfantemente "Esta vendo?" Disse, devolvendo suas palavras.

Rapidamente me levantei e fui pegar minha bolsa no armário. Senti seus braços me rodear e sua cálida respiração na parte de traz da minha cabeça. Suavemente me beijou na nuca fazendo que desta vez fosse eu que parasse de respirar.

Ele riu, "Nos dois podemos jogar este jogo." Me girou ternamente para ficar de frente para ele. "Como está seu braço?

"Um pouco melhor hoje. Ainda que necessite de ajuda para trocar-me."

"Mas ainda não vai se trocar. Está na hora de abrir os presentes e fazemos isto de pijamas."

Edward disse enquanto me empurrava em direção da porta.

"Ao menos, primeiro poderia deixar-me que penteie o cabelo e escove os dentes?"

"Por quê? Está linda."

"Por que me sentiria melhor."

"Então faz-lo, por favor." Beijou minha testa e me soltou.

Entrei correndo no banheiro e penteei o cabelo com meu pente e escovei os dentes rapidamente. Voltei correndo para o quarto para encontrar Edward apoiado contra a parede, exatamente como um Deus Grego. Sorri e parei em seco. Realmente estava sorrindo para mim e me amava. Era a garota com mais sorte de todo o mundo.

Edward sorriu de como eu tinha parado. Pegou minha mão com a sua e a apertou fortemente. Levou-me pelo corredor aonde encontramos Emmett e Rosalie. Nos quartos descemos as escadas e entramos na sala. Jasper e Alice estavam sentados no chão ao lado da árvore, se beijando. Esme e Carlisle saíram da cozinha com bandejas de taça de chocolate.

"Temos chocolate quente para todos." Disse Esme, sorrindo alegremente. Ela e Carlisle soltaram as bandejas.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam enquanto olhava as taças. "Esme faz o melhor chocolate que já vi."

"Edward, querido, acho que você é muito imparcial." Repreendeu-lhe Esme.

"Nunca!" Edward se riu e beijou a bochecha de sua mãe. Parecia um pouco surpreendida por isto, mas muito feliz. Alice e Carlisle sorriram com orgulho enquanto Edward dava em Esme um forte abraço.

Sentei-me no último pedaço do sofá, cruzando as pernas. Edward se sentou no meu lado e me deu uma taça, a tomei com cuidado para não queimar minha boca. Sabia tão bem que era muito e que não tomaria tudo.

Edward, com delicadeza, tirou a taça dos meus lábios. "Calma, Bella. Não queremos que se queime."

"Esme, está ótimo!" Disse, sentindo o aroma delicioso do chocolate. Sorriu e assentiu.

"Quem é que vai ser a Papai-noel este ano?" Perguntou Alice, saltando do chão ao lado da árvore. Tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e seus olhos castanhos brilhando de alegria.

"É o ano de Edward." Disse Carlisle, e Alice riu muito.

"Pode ser você, Alice." Ofereceu Edward. "É uma Papai-noel melhor do que eu."

Alice bateu palmas e gritou. "Obrigado! Mas ainda sim é melhor que debaixo desta árvore tenha um presente seu para mim."

"Mas é claro," Edward deu uma risada abafada. Colocou seu braço por traz do meu ombro e me aconcheguei agradecida.

"Bella!" Gritou Alice, saltando e dançando até mim, e deu meu presente. Estava embrulhado em um papel azul com desenhos em branco, o de Edward.

Me virei para Edward, sorrindo. "Insiste que em me dar presente?"

Edward sorriu e apertou meus ombros e tirou seu braço dali, pegou a minha taça e se inclinou, pondo a minha e a sua na mesa. Quando se sentou outra vez, rasguei o papel, fiquei triste de ver meu melhor trabalho de embrulho ser destruído. Tirei a tampa da caixa e olhei fixamente o presente. Não pude evitar o grito e eu normalmente não grito. Isto era de pessoas leves como Alice. Levantei-me e a abracei fortemente, virei e beijei Edward nos lábios.

Emmett limpou a garganta e eu parei, corando. "O que você ganhou Squirt?"

Levantei para que todos vissem. "Um exemplar de Orgulho & Preconceito fora de série."

"Você já não tem este livro?" Perguntou Emmett.

"Tenho um de Blenda, mas está caindo aos pedaços." Edward riu. "Quantas vezes você o leu, Bella?"

"Perdi a conta à muito tempo." Dei de ombros.

"Edward." Cantou Alice, dando-lhe um presente. "Este é o de Bella."

Sorri-me outra vez enquanto Edward abria o presente. Esperava que gostasse. Não tinha pensado em nada e Alice me assegurou que Edward gostaria disto. Teria que trabalhar mais durante uns dias de trabalho, mas se fizesse Edward feliz, valeria à pena.

Ele tirou a tampa da pequena caixa e levantou das estreitas tiras de papel. "Bella, isto é muito." Disse-me enquanto passava a mão pelos lindos cabelos. "Precisa de dinheiro para a sua faculdade."

"Por favor aceite, Edward." Disse, colocando minhas mãos no seu peito, lutando contra as lágrimas que lutavam para cair. Estava tão nervosa para saber se gostaria do presente. E tudo o que viu foi o preço! Era o meu dinheiro e o gastaria aonde quisesse! "Alice me ajudou a conseguí-los. Disse que sempre quis vê-los."

"Mas, Bella..."

"Edward." Advertiu Alice.

Olhei-a, sorrindo um pouco. Ela sabia o quão nervosa que estava sobre sua reação, mas é que nunca tinha pensado que não seria um bom presente. Nunca pensei que me sentiria mal por comprá-los.

"O que ela te deu, Edward?" Perguntou Esme, tentando aliviar a tensão.

"Bella me deu entradas para ver O Fantasma Da Ópera em New York no Ano Novo." Constatou Edward, franzindo o cenho.

"Edward, sempre quis ir ver este." Disse Carlisle. "Por que está tão nervoso com Bella?"

"Não!" Gritou Edward surpreso "Pelo menos não quero parecer." Virou-se e me olhou. "Bella, adorei seu presente. É perfeito. É somente que não gosto da idéia de que gaste seu dinheiro da universidade comigo."

"Não precisa se preocupar com minhas finanças." Disse, todavia lutando contra as lágrimas, se não precisasse da ajuda de Alice, estaria feliz. "Alice e eu fizemos um trato. Eu comprava as entradas e ela cobriria o hotel e os gastos da viajem. Assim que na verdade ela que está gastando de verdade e arcando com todos os gastos. Eu somente comprei as entradas."

"Seu vôo sai no domingo de manhã e vocês voltam pela noite." Informou Alice. "Bella, eu já pedi dias livres no seu trabalho. Não tem mais nada para se dizer, Edward, exceto que você está muito agradecido a Bella."

Edward sorriu, mas ainda podia ver a preocupação no seus olhos. Meu nervosismo se tornou raiva! Como ele se atrevia? Como podia pensar que tinha direito de decidir aonde eu deveria gastar o meu dinheiro?

Cheguei mais perto dele e sussurrei ferozmente. "Isto não é justo, Edward Cullen! Você me deu uma celular, pelo amor de Deus! Um que ficará pagando indefinidamente! E me há comprado mais de um presente pelo Amor de Deus! Isto é tudo o que podia fazer para você e está me fazendo me sentir mal por isto. Por favor, não se preocupe e não se sinta culpado, Edward. Por favor, aceite-o só queria te dar algo especial."

Suspirou e me deu um forte abraço. "Sinto muito, Bella. Não queria ferir os seus sentimentos, e você tem razão, não estou sendo justo. Não tinha direito de reagir daquela maneira. Sinto muito, e realmente gostei do presente, me encanta."

Me separei e tirei as entradas de Edward. "Vamos tentar outra vez." Disse, sorrindo. "Edward, olhe o que comprei para você de Natal!"

"Entradas para a Opera!" Edward riu-se, beijando minha testa. "São perfeitas, Bella."

"Até que enfim." Cantou Alice, de brincadeira Edward deu um tapa na sua cabeça.

Jasper deu a Alice uma caixa e ela deu-a para Emmett "É sua, Em!"

Emmett alegremente arrancou o papel de embrulho. Era um novo jogo para seu Xbox. "Que legal!" Gritou Emmett. "Quem eu tenho que agradecer?"

"A Jasper e para mim." Constatou Alice.

"Obrigada, amigos!" Disse Emmett. Foi até Alice e a beijou na bochecha, Alice lhe deu uns tapinhas na cabeça e então fui até Jasper para que lhe desse outro presente. E seguimos assim até que todo o mundo tivesse aberto o regalo um dos outros. Depois disto, Alice mudou o processo para que cada pessoa pudesse abrir o resto dos seus presentes antes de passar para a seguinte.

A Rose ganhou um presente Alice e Jasper um par de sapatos, de Emmett um cartão-presente para que pudesse comprar algo, sabendo que não teria um gosto apropriado para dar algo para ela, de Carlisle e Esme um passeio de um dia inteiro num SPA, Edward lhe deu um CD que havia pedido. Eu lhe dei um livro sobre a moda atual na Europa.

Rose deu a Emmett um jogo de guerra e Edward um de carros, eu lhe dei uma camisa muito elegante e lhe disse que era para que levasse, com ela, Rosalie em algum lugar especial. Carlisle e Esme lhe deram um certificado que lhe servia para outro ano na sua academia favorita.

Jasper ganhou o mesmo já que todos nos sabíamos que os meninos gostavam de fazer exercício juntos. Alice lhe deu um traje completo, com camisa e sapato, Rosalie lhe deu um livro sobre a vida com uma compradora compulsiva. Alice pensou que realmente era uma boa idéia e riu quando viu o livro. Edward deu o mesmo jogo que tinha dado a Emmett assim poderiam jogar nas duas casas. Eu lhe dei uma coleção com cartas de amor da época da Guerra Civil, e estranhamente ele parecia muito contente com isto.

Alice deu para Edward um traje novo, mas sem os sapatos. Eu ri pelo fato dela basicamente tomar conta de vestir todos os membros de sua família e amigos. Emmett e Rose lhe deram uma re-coletânea de CDs de famosos concertos de piano, Jasper lhe deu um livro sobre a vida e obra de Debussy. Alice, Carlisle e Esme lhe deram um guia com todas as informações necessárias e os bilhetes para a nossa viajem à Nova York.

Jasper deu a Alice uma linda pulseira com uma pedra em forma de bolsa de compra. Edward lhe deu um pingente com a forma de um cartão de credito. Emmett e Rose lhe deram um outro pingente com a forma de um vestido e outro com forma de um batom. Eu lhe dei um cartão-presente que a permitia levar-lhe para fazer compras qualquer dia e durante quanto tempo quisesse. Praticamente me derrubou quando me abraçou depois de lhe disse o que era. Carlisle e Esme deram outro passe para que fosse com Rose ao SPA no fim de semana.

Esme deu a Carlisle uma camisa. Edward e Alice lhe deram um GPS para suas viagens. Emmett, Jasper e Rose lhe deram um pijama dos RedSkins e entradas para uma festa. Eu lhe dei um bloco de notas que dizia 'Do escritório do Dr. Carlisle Cullen' na parte de cima. Alice tinha me ajudado muito com isto.

Esme ganhou uma pulseira de diamantes que eram claramente de Carlisle. Eu lhe dei um avental amarelo com rosas e bolsos na parte da frente. Edward foi correndo para o andar de cima e voltou carregado um retrato, mantendo a parte de cima da frente escondida.

"Mamãe, a Alice teve a idéia, e Emmett, Rose e Jazz nos ajudaram" Disse Edward.

Todos nos levantamos e chegamos um pouco mais perto para poder ver melhor. Era muito grande para colocar mais perto e mantê-lo escondido. Emmett foi até Edward do lado esquerdo e o ajudou Edward a dar a volta para que pudéssemos ver.

Era uma pintura a óleo de Edward sentado em uma poltrona de braços dados com Alice sentada no braço esquerdo da poltrona. Alice estava vestindo um belo vestido verde que fazia o contraste perfeito com os cabelos negros e olhos castanhos. Edward usava calças pretas e uma camisa branca. Contrastou perfeitamente com seu tom de pele e seus brilhantes olhos verdes, especialmente com os tons castanhos da poltrona em que estavam sentados. Pareciam um príncipe e uma princesa sentados juntos.

Esme mal conseguia falar, então começou a chorar e afundou o rosto no peito de Carlisle.

"Acho que não gostou muito." Brincou Edward. "Provavelmente deveríamos ver se podemos devolvê-lo."

"Não se atreva!" Gritou Esme. Todos nós rimos e ela aos poucos se uniu a nós, limpando as lágrimas.

"Então você gostou?" Perguntou Alice, ficando de frente para ela.

Esme se aproximou dela e a abraçou fortemente, beijando seu cabelo. "É perfeito Alice." Se inclinou para Edward que tinha se aproximado. Jasper rapidamente saiu do lado de Edward, que se aproximou e deixou que Esme o abrasasse junto com Alice. "Meus queridos filhos, me fazem sentir como a mulher com mais sorte do mundo."

"Vamos voltar para a árvore!" Gritou Alice. "Bella ainda não abriu os presentes dela!"

Sentei-me, com Edward do meu lado outra vez. Alice me deu uma caixa enorme. "Este é de Jazz e meu, Bella. Esperamos que goste."

Tive que apoiá-la nas pernas de Edward, de tão grande que era. Tirei a tampa e tirei o papel de seda que havia dentro. Podia ver que era uma roupa, assim me levantei e a tirei da caixa.

Era um lindo vestido preto. Tinha um decote relativamente grande em V, com um coração prateado na ponta, que por sua vez, tinha um cordão que ia do meio do coração até um cinto de cintura baixo.

"Alice!" Gritei. "Simplesmente lindo. Mas, quando e aonde usarei algo assim?"

"Em uma festa, sua tonta!" Alice riu-se, então me deu uma outra caixa. "Este é do Emmett e da Rosalie, eu fico com o vestido."

Dei o vestido a Alice, que o colocou com muito cuidado na caixa. Abri meu novo presente para encontrar um par de sapatos de salto alto prateados, e pareciam bastante seguro. Atirei-me entre Emmett e Rosalie e os abracei com muita força. "Obrigado!"

"Não há de que." Rosalie riu. "Nossa, você abraça forte, Bella!"

Soltei-os e me levantei. "Me desculpa!" Soltei uma risada sem graça.

"Sente!" Disse Alice, me empurrando em cima de Edward. "Tem mais!"

"Já não tem mais!" Constatei, movendo as mãos. "Isto já é demais."

"Nem um pouquinho." Brincou Alice, sorrindo malignamente, e me deu uma caixa retangular. "Este é de Carlisle e Esme."

Quem sabe este não seja tão ruim, disse a mim mesma. A caixa não era maior, então não podia ser mais caro. Abri e fiquei olhando fixamente. Senti alegria, medo, acanhamento, e egoísmo. Olhei para seus rostos sorridentes, e as lágrimas caíram pelo meu rosto "Não... Não posso..."

"Pode." Disse Esme, me dando um abraço. "E o fará."

"É o que, Squirt?" Perguntou meu irmão, e eu virei a caixa para ele. "Meu Deus!"

"É, sim." Eu ri, limpando minhas lágrimas e olhando para o cheque dentro do caixa. "São os meus próximos anos da universidade, todos meus livros e tudo mais."

"Bella," Disse Carlisle, abrasando-me fortemente. "Nunca encontramos alguém que merecesse mais uma educação universitária. Por favor, aceite nosso presente sem preocupações nem culpa. É o que queremos fazer por você."

"Terá que deixar eu fazer algo para recompensá-los. Não posso aceitar sem fazer algo." Protestei.

"Pode visitar a gente todos os dias para nos deixar feliz." Disse Esme, beijando minha bochecha e acariciando meu cabelo.

"Bella." Disse Emmett sério, passando o braço nos meus ombros e me virando para olhá-lo. "Você levou anos trabalhando duro e eu deixei que você saísse e fizesse tudo porque não queria a minha ajuda. Mas não vou deixar que rejeite o presente deles. Carlisle e Esme estão te dando à oportunidade de ir para a universidade em tempo integral e se graduar como deve. Você merece isto e VAI aceitar." Eu fiquei somente olhando para ele. Ele sorriu e olhou para algo atrás de mim. "Edward, vai concordar que sua namorada tem que aceitar o presente."

"Bella." Edward disse suavemente.

Emmett me soltou e eu me virei para poder olhar Edward, sabendo que se o olhasse eu aceitaria qualquer coisa. Olhei os seus olhos verdes e me derreti, a esperança, o amor, a adoração que estavam lá diziam que era um presente para meu futuro, não por pena.  
Peguei as suas mãos e apertei o mais forte que podia. Olhei Carlisle e Esme. "Obrigado, eu aceitarei muito agradecida. E os farei orgulhosos de sua decisão de me dar esta oportunidade."


	28. Natal 2: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 28 - Natal – Parte 2 (Edward PDV)**

"Quero todo mundo vestido e pronto para sair em uma hora." Disse Esme.

"Uma hora?" Gritou Alice. "Não pode estar falando sério!"

"Alice Cullen." Adverti-a Esme franzindo o cenho.

"Uma hora é tempo o suficiente." Disse Alice, sorrindo.

"Emmett, Rose, tenho que pedir um favor a vocês" Disse Carlisle educadamente. "Vocês se importariam de ser Santa e a Sra. Claus este ano? Carlisle e eu gostaríamos de fazer os elfos, só para variar."

"Caralho, claro!" gritou Emmett.

Rose lhe deu um tapa na nuca. "Olha como fala, Emmett! Nossas sinceras desculpas, Esme."

"Perfeito!" Carlisle colocou a mão em um dos ombros de Emmett. "As fantasias estão nos seus quartos. Alice tinha a sensação de que vocês iam aceitar!"

"Bella." Disse Alice, chegando mais perto de nos dois. "Deveria colocar esta malha verde que compramos no outro dia. Depois vem me ver quando terminar de se vestir e farei algo especial no seu cabelo."

"Está bem!" Aceitou Bella.

Bella e eu subimos juntos as escadarias e entramos no meu quarto. Estava nervoso porque ainda tinha que dar um presente a Bella e não sabia como ela ia reagir, não depois do presente de Esme e de Carlisle. Respirei fundo enquanto a observava recolhendo suas roupas pelo quarto.

Ela se virou para mim e sorriu. "No que está pensando?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você não suspirou porque acha divertido. O que aconteceu?"

"Bem..."

"Edward." Ele colocou as mãos no quadril e tentou me olhar severamente, mas ainda estava sorrindo.

"Estou um pouco nervoso. Tenho uma coisa para você, mas estou preocupado, porque talvez você não aceite."

"Outro presente? Sério, Edward, não precisa fazer tudo isto."

"Eu quero fazer, Bella."

"Alguma razão, em particular, do porque não estava de baixo da árvore com os outros presentes?"

"Queria que tivesse a escolha de aceitar ou não, sem que os outros soubessem. Não queria que passasse vergonha."

"Oh, Edward!" Ela chegou mais perto de mim e me abrasou fortemente. "É tão doce e tão atencioso de sua parte. Está até envergonhado por eu aceitar seu presente!"

"Prometo que cada palavra que te disse é a mais pura verdade."

"Bem, então." Disse, corando. "Vejamos este presente."

Eu peguei sua mão e sentei-a na cama. Me sentei ao seu lado e peguei uma caixa de debaixo da meu travesseiro "Vi isto e pensei que você gostaria dele."

Ela pegou a caixa e me olhou cética. Abriu a tampa e ficou encarando o presente fixamente, sem se mover e sem falar.

"Se não gostar ou achar que é demais, posso devolver."

Se virou e me agarrou fortemente pelo ombro. "É tão lindo, Edward." Soltou-me e sorriu para mim. "Você pode colocar?"

Assenti, sorrindo. Não podia acreditar que ela tinha aceitado o presente sem brigar. Tirei o colar da caixa. Tinha uma esmeralda com um pequeno diamante em cima, a corrente era de ouro e muito feminina, tinha visto no shopping quando fui ver-la e pensei que ficaria perfeito em contraste com sua pele. Ela levantou seu cabelo e o colocou para o lado, então me inclinei e passei ele no seu colo. Deixou de respirar por alguns segundos e sorri. Ficava emocionado em saber que eu que tinha causado essa reação.

Coloquei o colar ao redor do seu pescoço fechando a trava e me assegurei de que estava bem fechada. Assim a beijei no colo outra vez. "Gostaria de se olhar no espelho?"

Assentiu e pegou a minha mão, levando me para o banheiro com ela. Ficou olhando fixamente seu reflexo e delicadamente tocou o colar. "Edward, é tão bonito, e combina com seus olhos."

Sorri para ela, apertando-a contra meu peito. "Fico feliz de que você goste, Bella."

Ela se virou nos meus braços e colocou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Chegou um pouco mais perto e me beijou suavemente. Ia levantar a cabeça, mas ela se apertou mais, pressionando nossos lábios mais fortemente. Se queria um beijo de verdade, então eu a ajudaria com isto.

Levantei-a e a sentei na pia para que não tivesse que ficar na ponta dos pés. Passou seus braços pelo pescoço e enterrou os dedos no meu cabelo enquanto eu mordia seu lábio inferior. Abrimos a boca e nossas línguas se encontrarão. Deslizei as mãos de baixo da sua camiseta e as passei pela suas costas, prensando seu corpo contra o meu. Finalmente tivemos que parar para respirar, mas quando nos olhamos, os dois estavam sorrindo como dois idiotas.

"Deveríamos nos arrumar agora," Disse Bella, saindo de cima da pia. "Bem, a onde a gente vai?" perguntou enquanto colocava sua roupa na cama.

"Cada Natal, vamos em um hospital com a família e damos presentes para as crianças hospitalizadas."

" Que legal! É sério?" assenti. "Edward, você e sua família são tão altruístas. É assombroso."  
"Só tentamos devolver algo de amor e boa sorte que eles não tem."

Bella me colocou os braços no meus ombros e me sorriu. "Claramente venho usurpando todo o seu amor e desfrutando uma muito boa sorte."

"Todavia tem que passar por mais coisas, amor. Te prometo." Beijei-a suavemente. Planejava fazer sua vida tão feliz o quanto pudesse.

Sorri e me deu as costas. "Eu digo o mesmo, Tutor-boy."

Sorri enquanto eu levantava a sua camiseta. Hoje podia abrir o seu sutiã muito mais rápido e sem tanto nervosismo. Soltei sua camiseta e ela entrou no banheiro. Escutei a água cair uns momentos mais tarde.

Estava abrindo os botões do meu jeans escuros quando escutei sua voz sair de dentro do banheiro. Abri um pouco a porta, estava cantando no chuveiro e estava ótima enquanto pulava para dentro do Box, nos azulejos.

_"… How you found something in me – That I never knew was there - But you uncovered it so easily - You turn me like the season - And I began to change - You wrapped your arms around me - Now I'll never be the same - That's how love works - That's how love moves…" __(Faith Hill, That's How Love Moves)_

Sorri enquanto fechava a porta, com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Me virei, e encontrei a Alice atrás de mim. Tinha as mãos atrás das costas enquanto se mexia sobre os calcanhares com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

"Alice."

"Edward."

"Porque está no meu quarto?"

"Eu vim para ver se Bella já estava pronta para que eu pentear seu cabelo."

"Está no banho agora."

"Isto eu já notei. Ela tem uma voz muito bonita."

"Fora."

"Ainda não. O que planeja fazer com estas calças?" Fui para meu closet e peguei a camiseta cinza que planejava colocar. "Absolutamente não!" gritou Alice. Entrou no meu closet e pegou uma camiseta de cor vermelha. "Você vai por isto. Pode colocar as bota já que andaremos bastante."

"Obrigado, grande gênio da moda."

"Você sabe que eu te encanto! Faça com que Bella venha no meu quarto quando sair."

"Alice?" Disse Bella, não tinha me dado conta de que já havia desligado o chuveiro.

"Sim, Bella!" Contatou Alice.

"Venha aqui, por favor. Edward, saia de perto da porta." Disse Bella.

Alice me mostrou a língua e eu me sentei na minha cama. Tirei a camiseta e coloquei a camiseta cinza que havia pegado.

Eu havia tomado banho ontem depois que Bella parou de falar, tive um sonho muito interessante sobre nós e depois disto tive a necessidade de uma ducha fria. Ainda não estava mentalmente preparado para mais, meu corpo tinha suas próprias idéias. Nem nunca pensei que amar me faria sentir assim. Somente Bella! E era porque desta vez, a amava realmente e ela me correspondia.

A porta do banheiro se abriu e Alice saiu, parou na minha frente e me indicou com o dedo que me agachasse a sua altura. "Como que ela tirou e pois isto esses últimos dias, Edward?" sussurrou Alice.

Engoli a saliva, fazendo com que o titilar da risada de Alice soasse no quarto.

Me deu umas palmadinhas no meu braço. "Seu segredo está a salvo comigo." Se riu outra vez e saiu do meu quarto, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Tirei a camiseta e coloquei a outra que Alice havia me dado. A porta do banheiro se abriu outra vez e Bella saiu, vestindo um suéter verde com gola alta simplesmente linda. Sua gola caia perfeitamente sobre a linha de sua camisa. Estava excelente.

Olhou-me e sorriu. "Eu gosto de como fica com a cor dessa camiseta, Edward. Fica muito bem com seu cabelo."

Me aproximei dela e a beijei suavemente. "Está linda, Bella."

"Ainda não terminei, ainda vou ver a gênia dos cabelos." Bella passou os dedos pelo meu cabelo, afastando-os do meu rosto. Fechei os olhos, ficava encantado com esta sensação. "Ela já tentou fazer alguma coisa com seu cabelo?"

"Ela tentou, fracassou e se rendeu," Eu ri.

"Não me importo. Gosto do seu cabelo assim como é. E me desculpe por tocá-lo."

"Não precisa se desculpar." Suspirei, aproximando-a pelos quadris.

Sua mão fui até meu rosto e parou no meu peito, e a beijei docemente. "Agora tenho que ir ver a Alice."

Apertei-a mais contra mim e apoiei a cabeça contra a dela. "Só mais um minuto, por favor."

Suspirou e pressionou as mãos contra meu peito. "Só um." Passou se um minuto inteiro deslizado as mãos pelo meu estômago e minhas costas. Foram maravilhosos sessenta segundos que passaram rápido demais, e Bella suspirou outra vez.

Abriu os olhos, levantei sua cabeça e a beijei nos lábios. "Não deixe que Alice te torture muito."

Ela riu. "Como se tivesse este tipo de controle sobre ela. Você é o único que tenho algum poder, Tutor-boy."

"Não poderia estar mais certa." Beijei-a outra vez e com relutância a soltei. Sorriu docemente enquanto saía do quarto, fechando a porta.

Dirigi-me para o banheiro e terminei de me arrumar. Coloquei meu relógio que estava na cômoda e me dirigi para o piso de abaixo, enquanto o abotoava. Encontrei Emmett e Jasper no segundo piso, na porta do quarto de Alice.

"O que está fazendo?" perguntei.

"Fique quieto!" Disse Emmett entre os dentes. "Estão falando sobre a gente e queremos ouvir o que é."

Cheguei um pouco mais perto e sorri com malícia. "O que estão dizendo sobre vocês?"

"Acabam de terminar de disser 'oohhh' e 'aahhh' pelo anel da Rose. Agora estão falando sobre você," disse Jasper.

"Por que as meninas sentem a necessidade de fofocar?" Disse, mas aí me vi chegando ainda mais perto da porta.

A voz de Rose soou através da porta. "O que você disse a Edward quando viu o colar? Ainda está vivo depois da reação que você teve com o pressente de Esme e Carlisle?"

"Não me lembro de ver-lo entre os presentes que embrulhei," Disse Alice.

"Não era parte dos presentes. Estava no quarto de Edward," Constatou a suave voz de Bella. "E porque todo o mundo supõe que vou brigar com alguém?"

"Emmett!" Rose e Alice riram se em voz baixa.

"Edward está se convertendo em um astuto diabinho!" Alice riu. "Não posso acreditar que conseguiu me esconder isto!"

"Só algumas semanas com você e passa de, um cara mal-humorado em um curso para um romântico." Brincou Rose.

"Realmente é doce e muito carinhoso." Disse Bella.

"Você ouviu isto, Eddie?" Emmett riu. "É doce e carinhoso! Com açúcar e todo."

De brincadeira, lhe dei um soco no braço, sua risada me fez sorrir mais.

"Combina perfeitamente com seus olhos." Disse Alice.

"Acho que foi por isto que o comprou." Bella riu. "Como se precisasse de outra razão para pensar nele. Tudo o que tenho que fazer é fechar os olhos e lá está."

"Esta é muito apaixonada por você, Eddie," sussurrou Jasper.

"Jazz!" Disse Emmett. "Irmã pequena," Apontou a porta. "Irmão maior." Apontou para si mesmo. "Lembra?"

"Cala-te! Você é o único que se machuca!" Discutiu Jasper.

Comecei a rir deles dois.

A porta se abriu de repente, e lá estava uma Rosalie muito raivosa. "O que diabos vocês acham que estão fazendo?"

"Estou tentando fazer com que eles fossem lá para baixo." Disse rapidamente. Jasper e Emmett me olharam nervosos. "Estavam escutando o que falavam meninas."

Alice e Bella apareceram atrás de Rosalie. Rosalie respirou fundo e gritou "ESME!"

Esme saiu correndo do escritório de Carlisle. "O que está acontecendo, Rose?"

Rose sorriu com malícia e se virou para olhar Esme. "Seu filho e seus amigos estavam escutando o que nós falávamos atrás da porta."

"Eu não estava mentido nisto!" Insisti.

"Estava sim!" gritaram Emmett e Jasper. Se viraram para mim e sorriram malignamente.

"Os três, vão para abaixo neste instante. Falarei com vocês em um momento." Ordenou Esme.

"Santa está em problemas!" cantou Bella. As garotas e Esme começaram a rir-se.

Descemos as escadas e nos sentamos no sofá. Começamos a nos socar nos ombros até que estávamos rindo sem parar.

"Acabamos nos comportando como garotos do ensino médio." Jasper riu "No que estávamos pensando?"

"Bem, quem era o cérebro por trás de todo?" Perguntei.

"Emmett!" Disse Jasper.

"Parecia uma boa idéia no momento." Emmett encolheu os ombros. "Pensei que poderíamos ouví-las se aproximando da porta. Não é minha culpa que alguém começou a discutir comigo. Deveria ser mais cuidadoso com o que diz sobre minha irmã."

"Deveria ter se dado conta de que é uma mulher e não uma menininha pequena." Disse Jasper.

"Eu estou tentando!" Disse Emmett. "Prometi cuidar dela e isto é tudo o que estou fazendo.

" Emmett." Disse Esme. Levantamos o olhar para ver-la diante da televisão. "Pode cuidar de Bella sem ser opressivo"

"Sim, Esme." Constatou Emmett.

"E quem se importaria de explicar o que acabou de acontecer na porta daquele quarto?" perguntou Esme.

Emmett e Jasper me cutucaram. Suspirei e levantei meu olhar, e tudo o que vi foi dois covardes.

"Estava descendo as escadas e vi a Santa e sua ajudante contra a porta de Alice. Perguntei o que estavam fazendo e me disseram que as garotas estavam falando sobre eles. Estava a ponto de ir-me e fazer que viessem comigo quando começaram a discutir por um comentário que Jazz fez sobre algo que Bella disse."

"É de muita falta de educação escutar uma conversa que não esta dirigida a você." Disse Esme. "Se as garotas quisessem que a ouvisse, a porta estaria aberta a conversariam na frente de vocês, e que isto só se passe uma vez. Espero que os três se desculpem com as garotas quando as virem."

"Sim, Esme." dissemos juntos.

Esme sorriu e se fui para cozinha.

Me virei para os meus amigos. "Vocês já se deram conta de que, cada vez que estou com vocês, sempre me meto em problemas por algum motivo?"

"Se não fosse por nós," Disse Emmett, apontando para Jasper e para ele mesmo. "Nunca se divertiria."

"Chama diversão que minha mãe brigue comigo?" Acusei-o.

"Nop. Chamamos diversão te ver se arrastando atrás de Bella." Jasper se riu.

"Eu ainda não vejo como isto é divertido para mim," murmurei, cruzando os braços.

"Jasper, não sabe de nada, todavia não a deixou nervosa. Deus! Não posso acreditar que estou a ponto de me explicar para minha própria irmã!" gemeu Emmett.

Me virei para olhá-lo, e ele parecia seriamente irritado pelo o que quer que seja que estava a ponto de dizer.

"Edward, uma das conseqüências de enraivecer a sua namorada é o beijo de reconciliação. Bella descera, e você se comportará de forma culpada e se arrastará e então beijá-la para saber que está perdoado. É um beijo que vale a pena, confia em mim, mas se possível, não me faça ver-lo," suplicou Emmett.

Parecia muito seguro de suas palavras. Jasper estava assentindo para mostrar que estava de acordo. Não entendia nada disto, sabia que amavam a Rose e a Alice mais do que suas vida, porque queriam deixá-las nervosas? Estava começando a me sentir mal em pensar na idéia de que Bella estivesse verdadeiramente nervosa comigo. Sabia que todos os casais discutiam, mas as coisas eram ainda tão novas entre nós, não queria arruiná-las.

"Edward." Disse Bella, ao meu lado.

Saltei um pouco, porque estava perdido nos meus pensamentos. Emmett e Jasper riram de mim. Levantei o olhar para ver a cara de Bella. Estava mantendo a cara inexpressiva de propósito. Estendi a mão e ela a pegou. Me levou a sala aonde estava meu piano.  
Parou e se virou para mim. "Estava com estes tontos?"

"Não de propósito. Realmente estava tentando fazer-los descer, mas então escutei Rosalie perguntar para você sobre o colar e queria me segurar de que havia gostado de verdade."

"Edward, te disse que havia gostado. Te disse que nunca mentiria para você."

"Me desculpe, Bella."

"Eu sei. É difícil resistir a Emmett quando ele te mete em um de seus planos. Eu já estive metida em alguns. Só tente ficar com aqueles que não invadam a privacidade dos outros. Está certo?"

"Farei tudo o que possa," Prometi.

Bella passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e enterrou os dedos no meu cabelo. Baixou meu rosto e pressionou nossos lábios. Mordeu o meu lábio interior e eu abri a boca alegremente, me deixei controlar pelo beijo e foi uma dessas escolhas que mudaram meu mundo. Esta mulher estava me beijando e provavelmente era o melhor beijo da minha vida! Não entendia como tinha tido tanta sorte, mas faria todo o que pudesse para não perdê-la.


	29. Natal 3: Alice

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Natal – Parte 3 (Alice PDV)**

Eu me encantava com o Natal. Sempre me encantei, desde que me dei conta da mudança que ele provocava nas pessoas ao meu redor. Sem comentar todas as oportunidades para se fazer compras! Não me julgue mal! Eu não sou nada materialista nem superficial. É só que gosto de moda e de estar bem vestida. Sabia a sorte que tinha por ter nascido em uma família sem problemas econômicos. O Natal significava que se podia compartilhar minha boa sorte com os outros que a mereciam de verdade.

A maioria das pessoas estaria muito triste por estar na ala das crianças de hospital no Natal. Não eu! Eu sou muito feliz. Não vejo como se fosse à pior coisa possível, se estas crianças estão no hospital ainda estão vivos e tem uma oportunidade de ficar bem. Seria melhor para eles estar em casa e seguros, mas esta não é nossa decisão. Ninguém sabe o porquê das crianças estarem doentes e é por isto que os médicos não encontraram a cura, assim que se podemos fazer com que estas crianças se esqueçam que estão doentes e tristes por um tempo.

Estacionei meu Porshe ao lado delo Volvo de Edward. Rose parou ao meu lado e depois os meus pais no Mercedes de Carlisle. Sai em um salto e corri até o Volvo de Edward. Ele já tinha aberto o porta-malas e estava tirando a primeira das muitas sacolas de presentes.

"Lembrem-se!" Cantei. "Os presentes dos meninos estão no papel verde e os das meninas nos rosa."

"Que lindo!" Disse Bella. "Há muitas crianças aqui?"

"Não, mas muitos tem irmãos e irmãs." Explicou Edward. "Trazemos o suficiente para que cada criança tenha um presente. As doenças afetam a família inteira, não somente as crianças doentes."

"Esme deve estar muito orgulhosa de vocês." Disse Bella, olhando para Edward e para mim.

"Tentamos que ela se sinta assim." Contestei, rindo, me acerquei um pouco mais de Bella. "Tenho que recompensar minhas selvagens festas de alguma maneira!"

Bella riu alegremente antes de chegar mais perto. "Alice, gosto de que você se finja selvagem quando tudo o que é na realidade é uma fascinada por compras."

"Comparada com meu irmão, sou uma criança-selvagem original." Eu ri.

"Quem dera estivesse só fingindo." Sussurrou Bella, agora era minha vez de rir alto.

"Oh, Santa!" Disse Edward, Emmett chegara e Edward lhe deu as sacolas.

"Garotas, serão as ajudantes da Santa com Esme, entregando os presentes das sacolas." Disse Carlisle. "Os garotos e eu levaremos as sacolas."

"Rose, faça com que a Sra. Claus pareça uma supermodelo." Bella soltou uma risada.

"Farei o meu melhor, Bella." Disse Rose com um sorriso maligno. "Mas quando estiver bem boa..." Se abrasaram e riram-se, eles iam ficar realmente bem. Eu podia ver!

Nos fomos até o hospital e Bella e eu nos entramos correndo para abrir as portas das crianças. Edward tentou dizer alguma coisa sobre correr, mas uma olhada de Bella e se calou. Realmente quis rir, mas me decidi por me conter. É o espírito natalino e tudo isso!

No primeiro quarto que entramos estava ocupado por uma menina de oito anos com leucemia chamada Kristen. Todos os anos estudava as listas e aprendia os nomes de todas as crianças para ajudar a Santa e a Sra. Claus. Kristen estava sentada na sua cama com seu irmão de cinco anos. Parecia estar cansada e tinha perdido todo o cabelo por conta dos tratamentos de quimioterapia. Peguei meu melhor sorriso e entrei no quarto.

"Feliz Natal, Kristen!" Cantei.

"Como sabe meu nome?" Perguntou a menina.

"Me chamo Alice e sou uma das ajudantes da Santa." Girei-me e fechei a porta enquanto Emmett e Rose entravam com o resto da minha família atrás.

"Santa!" Gritaram as crianças, seus pais se levantaram e se aproximaram da cama.

"Claro que é!" Disse.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Disse Emmett. "Eu chequei minha lista duas vezes e dizia que Kristen e Benji têm sido muito bons este ano."

"Sim!" Exclamou Kristen, levantando se na cama. "Benji até me deixou jogar seus joguetes!" O menino só pode assentir, estava encantado pela Santa e a Sra. Claus.

Edward deu a Bella um pressente verde e sussurrou algo suavemente. Quando se virou para mim, tinha os olhos chorosos, tinha um coração tão carinhoso. Esme pegou um pressente rosa e se aproximou da cama com Bella.

"Estas ajudantes são Esme e Bella." Expliquei, apontando-as. "Santa veio aqui pessoalmente para entregá-los cada um dos presentes de Natal muito especial."

"Obrigado, Santa!" Gritou Kristen, pegando o pressente rosa.

"Que legal!" Disse Benji, pegando seu pressente com Bella. E todos nos rimos com isto. Vimos como as crianças abriam seus presentes, esta sempre era a melhor parte, ver como seus olhos se iluminavam de felicidade.

"Mamãe! É uma Barbie Natalina! Tem uma rena!" Gritou Kristen.

"Um dinossauro!" Gritou Benji. "Papai, de que tipo é?"

"Parece um stegosaurus." Disse o pai de Benji.

"Santa e eu nos ficamos muito felizes de que gostem dos pressente." Disse Rosalie. "Nós ficaríamos encantados em ficar mais tempo, mas como pode ver, temos muitos presentes que entregar." Rose se aproximou da cama e pousou a mão sobre a de Kristen. "Agora, Kristen, Santa eu esperamos que esteja na lista de crianças boas no ano que vem. Lembre-se de escutar os seus médicos e os seus pais e permaneça forte. Terá nove o ano que vem, esta é uma boa idade para uma bicicleta de menina maior se estar o suficientemente curada para montar-la."

"Legal! Realmente são Santa e Sra. Claus!" Gritou Kristen. "Ainda tenho uma pergunta."

"O que, carinho?" Perguntei.

"Sabemos que Santa é Santa Claus, mas qual é seu primeiro nome, Sra. Claus?" perguntou Kristen.

"É Rose." Disse Rosalie suavemente. Beijou a Kristen na bochecha e todos saímos do quarto.

Cheguei mais perto de Bella e lhe dei um abraço. "Você fez tudo muito bem, por mais triste que estamos pelas as crianças, nunca podemos chorar diante deles. Precisam de pensamentos alegres e positivos e não de lágrimas."

"Isto fica mais fácil?" Perguntou Bella, olhando-me com esperança em seus doces olhos marrons.

"A verdade é que não, mas você aprende se por na frente deles e sorrir, querendo ou não." Contestei. Bella assentiu e sorriu. "Exatamente, Bella!"

Continuamos correndo no corredor, eu entrava primeiro em todos os quartos e dizia o nome das crianças e ajudava a convencê-los de que Rose e Emmett eram de verdade. Ainda com a alegre personalidade de Emmett e sua estrondosa voz, não tinha muito que fazer. A maioria das crianças ficava maravilhada com a beleza da Sra. Claus que não se comparava com seus livros de histórias.

Nós demos uma pequena pausa quando acabamos um dos extremos do hospital, todavia tínhamos muitos presentes e as bolsas pesavam bastante. Fui correndo até a sala de enfermagem para desejar-lhe um feliz Natal para as mulheres que trabalhavam ali, elas que havia me ajudado a aprender a lista de nomes.

"Olá!" Cantei enquanto me acercava.

"Alice!" Disse Mary enquanto saia de trás do balcão e me abraçava fortemente. "Estão contigo o Dr. e a Sra. Cullen?"

"Sim, estão descansando na sala da esquina. Acabamos de terminar um extremo da ala."  
"Tua família é tão doce por fazer isto a cada ano."

"Este ano temos uma nova Santa e Sra. Claus. Santa é muito mais parecido, já que não usa um travesseiro na barriga e a Sra. Claus está fazendo com que todos a olhem."

"O doutor Cullen e sua mulher não querem mais fazer isto?"

"Não!" Eu ri. "Meus bons amigos Emmett e Rosalie se ofereceram voluntariamente."

"Rosalie... Não é aquela a garota modelo de tão linda? A irmã de seu noivo, verdade?"

"Mary, tem uma memória excelente!"

"Lembro deles ano passado." Mary franziu o cenho por um segundo e suspirou. "Alice, falando de pessoas que lembro..."

"O que aconteceu?"

"A menina Stanley está no hospital. Ela e sua mãe, as fofoqueiras da cidade, se ofereceram para fazer doces durante o dia de Natal."

"Aquela... Tão falsa!" Grunhi. "Em que andar estão?"

"Sally me chamou do quinto andar para o décimo. Sabia que estariam aqui, e queria você soubesse."

"Alice!" Chamou-me Edward enquanto ele e Bella se aproximavam correndo e rindo. "Precisa vim aqui ajudar Emmett. Está tendo uma briga com a roupa!"

"Ele... Ele... Está arrancando as barbas, literalmente!" Riu Bella.

"Não!" Ri.

"Era justamente o que me falta!" Disse Mary. Rodou o balcão e procurou algo no bolso. Voltou com uma bobina e uma agulha. "Sempre levo um comigo para pequenos acidentes."

As peguei e as dei para Edward. "Leve as para Esme. Agora vai." Edward assentiu, todavia rindo se por baixo. Ele e Bella se foram correndo.

"Lindo! Este era Edward?" Perguntou Mary com reverência na voz.

"Sim!" Sorri de orelha a orelha.

"Alice, este não é o mesmo garoto que vem aqui estes últimos anos!"

"Eu sei! A garota morena que estava com ele é sua namorada, Bella. Estão muito apaixonados!"

"É, e o destino tem que colocar a malvada Stanley no hospital, e no mesmo dia que estão aqui! Isto não é justo! Nunca gostei nem dela nem de sua mãe, mas depois do que fez a Edward... Na verdade é que ela é a primeira pessoa que alguma vez eu detestei. Não é isto triste?"

"Não se preocupe com ela, Mary. Se aquela... Digamos que se aproximar de meu irmão, precisará seu próprio entrega-caramelos."

"Alice, querida." Me chamou Esme entre risadas. "Não posso fazê-lo. Por favor, ajuda-me!"

"Te vejo mais tarde, Mary." Disse, dando-lhe um abraço. "Tenho que salvar as barbas da Santa!"

Dez minutos depois, tínhamos um Emmett novo em folha. A ala havia rido com nosso riso durante o processo de salvamento. Os gritos de Emmett quando puxamos não ajudaram em nada. Nos reunimos todos ao redor dele e nos dirigimos ao outro extremo da ala.

Demoramos uma hora e meia em acabar de entregar os presentes a cada criança, sobraram alguns assim que Edward e Bella os levaram para a garagem, meus pais iam a algum centro de doação posteriormente, eles então decidiram ir ao seu escritório para verificar suas mensagens.  
Fui até Jasper. "Temos que ir até o quinto andar."

"Por que?" Perguntou Jasper, olhando para mim com uma mescla de alegria e nervosismo.

"Ela está aqui no hospital."

"Quem?" Perguntou Rosalie, ao notar meu tom de voz.

"_Ela!_" Grunhi.

"Por favor, diga me que vamos a fazer algo." Suplicou Emmett, esfregando as mãos.

"Nada muito drástico." Disse, sorrindo malignamente. "Mas quero assegurar-me de que se ela sofra um pouco."

"Qual é o plano?" Perguntou Rosalie.

"É muito simples!" Contatei. "Não será tão divertido como meu plano original, mas funcionará. Casualmente teremos uma conversa sobre o quão maravilhosamente bem que estão Edward e Bella juntos. Então falaremos da estúpida, idiota e tonta garota que pensou que ele não era o suficientemente bom para ela."

"Poderia eu saber o que estou perdendo?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Ela é o suficientemente egoísta para se importar." Encolhi os ombros. "Ela se corroerá por dentro!"

"E se tentar causar problemas para Edward?" Perguntou Rose.

Ri. "E quem de nos deixará que chegue o suficiente perto para que faça isto?"

"Desafio a todos que tentarem arruinar o relacionamento da minha irmã." Disse Emmett, cruzando os braços.

"Com cuidado, Em." Disse com uma sorriso. "Não queremos que também desfigure a cara dela!"

Corremos os corredores e nos dirigimos ao quinto andar, e os guiei até o balcão da enfermeira.

"Sally!" Cantei.

"Alice!" Gritou, saindo do escritório para abraçar-me. "Mary e eu estávamos falando de você antes."

"Acabo de deixar a Mary. Ela me contou." Disse. "Bom, a onde está?"

Sally se riu "Enviei-a ao quarto do Mr. Davies."

Ri e a abracei. "Sally, sempre estarei em divida contigo."

"Alice, é tudo um prazer para mim. Alguém que se mete com a família Cullen se mete comigo." Contestou Sally. Olhou ao meu redor. "Jasper e Rosalie, eu lembro do ano passado. É bom voltar a vê-los, mas Santa, quem é você?"

"Santa é o noivo de Rose!" Anunciei alegremente, pegando a mão de Rose e mostrando a Sally seu anel.

Emmett tirou seu chapéu e a barba de mentira. "Sou Emmett."

"Nossa! Felicidades!" Disse Sally.

"Alice." Sussurrou Jasper no meu ouvido. "Vou até o corredor que não estou de muito bom humor."

Assenti e me virei até Sally, segui ele com o olho e esperei que Jessica Stanley se aproximar um pouco mais. Então, mais alto do que era necessário, comecei a falar.

"Emmett se declarou a noite diante da árvore de Natal, foi tão terno e romântico. Acho que ele deu algumas idéias a Edward, ele está saindo com a irmã de Emmett e estão muito apaixonados. Não posso esperar para que conheça a Bella! É uma garota encantadora e nossos pais a adoram. Estavam tão felizes quando Edward terminou com esta horrível garota Stanley. Esta relação nunca haveria chegado a algum lugar. Esta garota foi o suficientemente tonta para pensar que Edward não era o suficientemente bom para ela."

"Pode imaginar isto?" Concordou Rosalie. "Como pode alguém pensar que é melhor que Edward Cullen? Se não fosse muito mais jovem que eu, teria saído com ele."

"Acho que tenho sorte de que seja mais velha." Riu Emmett, enquanto rodava ela com um braço. "Além do mais, minha irmã está muito melhor com ele."

"Em pouco tempo, tenho certeza, que o terá como cunhado, Emmett" Disse Jasper. "Não posso dizer que estive decepcionado se fosse Edward meu cunhado, é muito bom garoto, sempre é honesto e já é rico. E Bella lhe completa perfeitamente, é sua metade da laranja."

Estive atenta a Jessica durante nossa conversa. A princípio estava em choque por ter nos visto, depois sentiu ciúmes ao ouvir falar de Bella, depois fúria quando falamos dela, ficou estática quando Rose falou de Edward, e depois voltou ao ciúmes. Que ruim que não pude fazer nada com isto! Ri por dentro enquanto via esta egoísta e malvada garota comportando-se como se sentisse algo por meu irmão.

"A onde está Edward?" Perguntou Sally.

"Ele e Bella nos deram um sumiço lá embaixo" Constatei, rindo com meu exagero. "Não estou certa de que voltaremos a vê-los esta noite."

"O que?" Gritou Jessica.

Todos nos viramos para olhá-la. Sally se colocou na nossa frente. "Senhorita Stanley, este é um hospital!" Disse entre os dentes. "Há pessoas muito doentes neste andar e não precisam que os incomodem. Bem, qual é o problema?"

"Nad... Nada." Gaguejou Jessica. "Hum... Alice poderia falar contigo um momento?" A garota falsamente tentou sorrir para mim. Era tão estúpida!

Devolvi seu falso sorriso, mas a minha era melhor. "Me desculpe... Quem é você?"

"Oh!" Disse Jessica. "Achava que... Sou eu, Jessica. Costumava sair com Edward."

A olhei com confusão e depois como se me lembrasse. "Me desculpe, Jessica. Só te vi uma vez e estava de quatro. Não te vi muito bem."

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper e Sally estavam rindo em voz baixa atrás de mim, os ignorei e segui sorrindo para minha presa.

"Juraria que a última vez tinha mais pelo. Santa seja a cera depilatória?" Perguntei.

Jessica ficou me olhando fixamente, tinha a boca aberta e uma expressão de horror. Ponto para a Alice!

"Ou quem sabe era o garoto que a estava ajudando. Podia ver que ele conseguiria encontrar seu caminho na escuridão. Claro que, provavelmente, os meninos culpam o encolhimento " Eu ri baixinho. "Como ele está?"

"Eu não sei."

"Não estão juntos?" Perguntei, fazendo como quem estava em choque. "Que pena!"

"Um... Ele só estava ali para..."

"Oh! Não precisa contar-me! Ouvi que há muitos adolescentes que gosta de experimentar. Suponho que poderias chamar-lo de fase de idiotice" Disse docemente. "Ao menos para ele." Murmurei muito baixo para que não me ouvisse.

Tinha os olhos desfocados enquanto tentava compreender o que lhe estava dizendo. Sacudiu a cabeça, como se fosse ajudar.

"É só que... Queria saber como que vai Edward." Disse Jessica, tentando por seu sorriso falso outra vez. "Realmente sinto falta dele, nunca pude desculpar-me por esta noite. Tudo foi um grande mal-entendido."

Mordi a bochecha. Como se atrevia a chamar o que fez de mal-entendido? Se agora mesmo não estivéssemos em um hospital! Mas a reputação de Carlisle era mais importante que esta _coisa_ que tinha diante de mim.

"Isto são águas passadas! Sabes? Provavelmente nem sequer se lembra de você, para ser sincera." Soltei uma risadinha. "Nem sequer eu lembrava o que se passou naquela noite estávamos tão felizes que você decidiu seguir em frente! Continuar fingindo que estava quebrando o coração de Edward! Eu queria sentir algo por você, mas não houve faísca! Às vezes isso acontece. Bem! Então saímos para comemorar! " Grunhi. "A ressaca foi brutal!"  
"Poderia dizer-lhe 'olá' de minha parte, por favor?" Perguntou Jessica.

"Tentarei me lembrar" Eu ri, sacudindo a cabeça. "É que sou horrível com os nomes. É Jennifer, verdade?" Contestei, olhei meu relógio "Oh! Olha que hora é, mais é melhor que nos asseguremos de que Edward e Bella estão decentes antes de que meus pais vaiam até a garagem."

Me virei até Sally e a abracei, me deu uma palmadinhas no ombro e me deu uma piscadela.  
"Sally! Foi fantástico ver-te, como sempre. Chamarei te para comer comigo e as meninas logo." Me girei de novo para Jessica. "Feliz Natal, Jennifer!"

Lhe disse adeus com a mão enquanto entrava no elevador com Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie.

Quando as portas se fecharam, nos começamos a rir. O Edward provavelmente incomodaria, pelo fato de ter um coração tão bom, mas sabia que nunca descobria. O protegeria assim como sempre fiz durante toda sua vida. Ninguém se mete com meu irmão e sai impune disto!

"Quem sabe! Queria ter encontrado uma desculpa para bater nela." Suspirei, apoiando-me contra Jasper. "Mas me contentei com enfurecer-la qualquer dia!"

"Não se preocupe, Alice! A aquela menina vai se roer por dentro de ciúmes de Bella. Vai se autodestruir em um tempo." Disse Jasper.

"A vingança é tão doce!" eu ri.


	30. Neve: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 30 – A Neve (Edward PDV)**

Tirei um descanso do vídeo-game que estava jogando com Emmett e Jasper, levantei-me e estiquei-me, procurando minha Bella.

Estava do lado da grande janela, olhando fixamente o quintal coberto de neve. Me aproximei dela e passei meus braços em um cálido abraço.

"No que está tão concentrada, amor?" Sussurrei no seu ouvido.

"Alguma vez já se deu conta do quão limpo a neve faz com que tudo se pareça?"

"Limpo?"

"Sim. É branca, pura. Sem terra, grama, nada exceto a neve, e então se derrete e se pode ver o chão. É divertido como algo que parece tão limpo, faz tudo o resto tão sujo, é como se a neve fosse boa e má ao mesmo tempo."

"A neve é boa e mal?" Eu ri.

"Não literalmente, Edward." Moveu uma mão. "Não tente entender o que quis dizer. Minha mente está divagando."

De repente eu estava cheio de expectativa quando se me ocorreu uma ideiagenial. "Gostaria de sair e jogar na neve comigo?"

"Jogar na neve?" Riu.

"Sim. Ou é grande demais para jogar comigo?" Perguntei, girando-a para poder olhá-la.  
"Temos a mesma idade, Tutor-boy." Disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Fisicamente, sim. Mas quantos anos têm seu coração, Bella? Venha!" Supliquei, largando um pouco do braço para levá-la até o armário dos casacos. "Por favor, jogue comigo na neve, Bella." Fiz um biquinho, com o lábio interior mais para fora.

"Está bem! Está bem!" Riu-se, passando o polegar pelos meus lábios.

"O que estão fazendo?" Perguntou, rindo-se, Emmett.

Virei me para ele, sorrindo. "Bella vai jogar comigo na neve!"

"Guerra de bolas de neve!" Gritou Emmett, levantando-se em um salto e correndo para achar seu casaco.

"Sim!" Disse Jasper, seguindo Emmett.

"Alice!" Gritei para o piso de cima. "Rosalie! Venha conosco! Nós vamos para fora!"

Peguei a jaqueta de Bella e a ajudei a colocar-la. Peguei um par extra de luvas, um jorro e um cachecol que tínhamos no armário e dei-lhos a Bella, não queria que passasse frio ou se resfriasse.

"Já está bom." Riu se Bella. "Mais um pouco e não poderei andar muito menos jogar na neve. Acabarei caindo por conta de todo o peso que levo."

"Te pegarei antes de que toque o solo." Prometi, beijando sua testa.

"Bella!Temos que fazer anjos de neve!" Gritou Alice enquanto colocava seu casaco.

"Não quero que me acerte nem uma só bola de neve, Emmett." Advertiu Rose.

"Claro, Rose." Emmett sorriu com malícia enquanto ele e Jasper saiam pela porta da cozinha.

"Está tramando algo." Disse Rose enquanto colocava o cachecol e as luvas.

Abotoei a jaqueta no pulso e subi o zíper, depois pequei a mão de Bella, a levei até a cozinha e saímos pela porta de traz. Emmett e Jasper estavam fazendo pilhas de munição, colocando-as nos extremos mais longe do quintal. "Vamos na frente, Bella. Deveríamos estar fora do seu alcance."

"O que deveríamos fazer com a neve?" Perguntou, olhando-me e sorrindo.

"Acho que deveríamos seguir a idéia de Alice e fazer anjos de neve." Constatei.

"Sim!" Gritou Alice, aparecendo do nosso lado. Rosalie vinha tranquilamente, olhando com precaução para Emmett e Jasper.

"Bella, estenda seus braços." A instrui. "Assim, nos asseguraremos de que há distância suficiente e não te acertarei acidentalmente."

Bella sorriu e entendeu os braços. "Me sinto como um espantalho." Bella riu se por baixo.

Eu ri enquanto nossos dedos se entrelaçavam. "Acho que assim está bem. Agora a parte divertida! Simplesmente deixe-se cair de costas na neve." Alice e eu caímos de vez, rindo. Sempre gostei de como me sentia ao cair. Vi que Bella estava observando-me. "Venha, Bella! É divertido! Tenta!"

Suspirou fortemente, fazendo como se não estivesse gostando da ideia, mas fez o que lhe pedi, gritou enquanto caia, com os olhos fortemente fechados. Alice, Rose e eu nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir-nos. Bella virou a cabeça e nos olhou, rindo.

"Provavelmente não foi muito elegante." Disse Bella.

"Só faça seu anjo." Ri, revirando os olhos sem que pudessem ver. Alice, Rose e eu nos levantamos ao mesmo tempo, admirando nossos trabalhos. "O seu sempre é o menor, querida irmã." Disse, colocando um braço sobre os seus ombros. "E o de Rose este ano também é perfeito."

"O seu também está muito bem." Disse Rose, olhando o meu, me deu um tapinha nos ombros e com um gesto com a cabeça apontou para Bella.

Bella estava deitada na neve, tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos apoiadas no estomago. Parecia que tinha asas de neve de verdade.

"Está linda." Sussurrei.

"Então vai dizer isto a ela." Brincou Alice, empurrando-me até Bella.

Virei me na neve e cai ao lado de Bella, esta abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim. "Me pede para que faça um anjo de neve e então vem e o arruína." Disse com humor e amor em seus preciosos olhos marrons.

"Quem precisa de um anjo de neve quando tenho um real?" Constatei, inclinando-me beijando-a em seus suaves lábios.

Rodeou meu pescoço com seus braços, aproximando-me mais dela. Sorri quando começou a entrelaçar seus dedos encharcados no meu cabelo. Acabava de separar nossos lábios de mim quando fomos grosseiramente interrompidos por uma bola de neve que me acertou na cabeça e mão de Bella.

"Hey!" Gritou Bella, tirando a mão, virei me para ver Emmett e Jasper rindo.

"Deixa de rolar na neve com minha irmã e vem aqui para brigar contra nós." Gritou Emmett.

Voltei a olhar Bella e peguei a mão que haviam acertado. "Tudo bem?"

"Sim." Suspirou Bella. "Só me surpreendi, e acertou-me nas juntas. Isso dói mais."

"Está certa disto?" Perguntei.

"Certíssima." Contestou Bella, levantou a cabeça e me beijou rapidamente. "Agora vê se mata meu irmão por mim."

Sorri enquanto me levantava e a ajudei a levantar-se e me aproximei da onde estavam Emmett e Jasper. "Me de um momento, vocês dois já tem munição."

"Deveria ter pensado nisto antes de fazer anjos-maricas de neve." Disse Emmett com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

Uma bola de neve veio voando e acertou Emmett na cabeça, Jasper e eu caímos rindo ao ver a expressão atônica de Emmett.

"Então quem faz anjos de neve é maricas, hein?" Perguntou Rose, com uma bola de neve nas mãos. Vi que Alice e Bella também tinham bolas de neve.

"Vamos!" Suplicou Emmett, levantando as mãos com as palmas estendidas. "Tem que admitir que só as meninas que fazem anjos de neve. As guerras de bolas de neve só os que fazem são os garotos."

"Senhoritas." Disse Rosalie, sorrindo maliciosamente. As três lançaram de uma só vez, e acertaram Emmett na cara, no peito e no ombro.

Jasper e eu começamos a rir outra vez, apoiando-nos um contra o outro. Nossas risadas se acabaram quando fomos acertados na cabeça. Olhamos com fúria para Emmett, que riu e acenou paras as garotas. Jasper e eu nos entreolhamos antes de correr para sua pilha de bolas de neve. Emmett nos seguiu e a cada um de nos pegou uma. Começamos a andar lentamente até nossas parceiras, sorrindo com malícia.

"Não se atreva!" Advertiu Rosalie para Emmett. "É melhor não me toque nem uma só bola de neve."

Emmett rompeu sua bola de neve em duas. "Eu te prometi, Rose. Não será acertada por _uma só_ bola de neve."

"Jazz!" Cantou Alice. "Você não me acertaria com esta fria e úmida bola de neve, não é? E se fico resfriada? Não se sentiria mal por isto?"

"Te farei uma sopa, carinho," Contestou Jasper, sorrindo malignamente para minha irmã.

"Faça isto e morra Tutor-boy!" Disse Bella enquanto se afastava lentamente de mim.

"Bella, carinho. Sabe que é justo. Você que me acertou" Disse, aproximando-me.

Bella olhou-me com fúria e suas bochechas coraram. Deixou de mover-se e colocou as mãos na cintura, empinando o queixo. Me encantava sua expressão nervosa! Soltei a bola de neve e saltei sobre ela, girando-a para que fosse eu quem acertasse o chão e ela cairá sobre meu peito. Gritou quando a peguei e se riu quando caímos no chão. Tirei os cabelos de seu rosto. Continuou rindo, seus olhos marrons brilhando de felicidade.

"Edward." Riu. "Obrigado por não acertar-me com uma bola de neve."

"De nada." Contaste, aproximando seu rosto do meu e beijando-a carinhosamente. Bella gritou contra mim, a soltei e a olhei fixamente. "O que foi?"

"Frio!" Gritou, saindo de cima de mim. "Alguém acaba de acertar-me!"

Quando se virou, pude ver a neve no seu cabelo, exatamente encima do pescoço. Levantei e vi Emmett sorrindo. "Acho que foi seu irmão." Sussurrei.

"Acho que é um homem morto!" Disse Bella entre os dentes, se moveu para esconder-se atrás de mim. "O distraia." Ordenou-me.

"O que é Edward? O escudo humano de Bella?" Disse Emmett, com uma bola de neve entre suas grades mãos.

"Se isto é o que me disse é o que será." Disse. "Não precisa de um escudo se não a tivesse acertado com uma bola de neve."

"Estava na linha de fogo. Meramente uma vítima da guerra. A verdade é que te apontava para você. Disse Emmett.

"Mentiroso!"Eu ri. "Era impossível que me deixasses com Bella deitada em cima de mim."

"Como eu disse." Emmett deu de ombros. "Vítima da guerra."

"Quando te disser, fique do meu lado tão rápido quanto puder. Tenho uma boa pilha de munição para nós." Sussurrou Bella no meu ouvido. Estremeci quanto seu hálito atingiu meu rosto, não queria nada mais do que abrasar-la e beijar-la outra vez.

"Deixa de proteger a Bella." Disse Emmett. "Ela estará à salva uma vez que fique longe de você. É você a quem quero acertar, nunca consegui minha revanche pelo ano passado."

"Você ainda se lembra disso." Ri.

"Era a única coisa que ele falou até o verão." Disse Jasper, segurando o riso. Acho que tenha uma ideia bastante clara do que Bella estava fazendo atrás de mim.

"Agora!" Disse Bella.

Me virei e me coloquei ao seu lado, ela havia feito uma boa pilha de bolas de neve. E já estava atirando-as em Emmett. Vi como uma o acertou no ombro e outra no braço, o atirei uma e o acertei no peito. Á principio Emmett estava atônito, mas rapidamente se recuperou e começou a tirar suas bolas de neve. Bella se inclinou e se escondeu a parte superior do corpo atrás de mim. Emmett não se importava, em vez disso ele a acertava nas pernas. Bella gritou e saltou, aproximando se de mim e aconchegando-se na minha jaqueta.

"Trégua, Emmett!" Gritou Bella.

"Acho que sim, Squirt!" Emmett riu-se.

"Que barulho é este?" Disse Esme desde os degraus da frente.

"Guerra de bolas de neve!" Cantou Alice. "Quer unir-se a nós?"

"Acho que seu pai e eu somos um pouco grandinhos para guerras de bolas de neve, Alice." Contestou Esme com um sorriso.

Peguei uma das bolas de neve de Bella e a tirei em Esme, acertando-a no ombro. Soltou um grito afogado e me olhou. "É tão grandinha quanto se sente, mamãe!" Gritei. "E sei que te sente nos vinte e sete anos! Vem aqui e brigue com nós!"

"Edward Anthony!" Eseu riu, apontando-me com um dedo. "Quando contar ao seu pai que me acertou com uma bola de neve."

Alice brincou com ela e a acertou com uma bola de neve. "Vai lá com ele, mamãe!"

Esme olhou para Alice e para mim e então pegou a bola de neve, sorrindo malignamente.

"Está tão bonita quando sorri assim." Disse Bella suavemente ao meu lado. Me virei para beijar-la, mas não cheguei tão longe. Uma bola me atingiu na orelha. Bella estava no chão ao meu lado rindo-se e apontando.

Esme gritou. "Oh, querido!" Vieri me para ver-la esconder seu sorriso atrás de uma mão enquanto me olhava fixamente. Correu até a porta de trás e a abri. "Carlisle! É melhor que saias! Preciso de proteção das bolas de neve das crianças!"

Vi como Carlisle saia e beijava a Esme na bochecha. "Teu cavaleiro está aqui, minha lady!"  
"Ugh!" Gemeu Alice. "Mãe, não te cansa de ouvir o pai dizer isto? Faz isto todos os anos!"  
"Nop!" Esme se riu, beijando Carlisle na bochecha. Voltou-se a olhar para minha irmã. "Estou certa de que há algo que Jasper te diz que você gosta de ouvir."

"Algumas coisas." Disse, sorrindo para minha irmã. Alice me mostrou a língua.

"Podemos voltar agora para a guerra?" Se queixou Emmett, com uma bola de neve em cada mão.

Pelo canto do olho, vi que Bella puxava seu braço para trás. Segui com o olhar ela ir até a pilha bola de neve e quando voltei meu olhar para o quintal a vi acertar Emmett na metade do rosto.  
"Ups!" Disse Bella soltando as risadas. "Um pouco alta. Estava apontando o peito."

"Esta muito morta, Squirt!" Riu-se Emmett, limpando a neve da cara.

Levantei-me, levantando Bella comigo. Corri até as árvores e a coloquei entre uma árvore e meu corpo. Colocamos as cabeças para fora do tronco para ver Emmett sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Podes correr, mas não podes esconder se para sempre." Emmett riu.

Lançou-nos uma bola de neve e tirei Bella da frente enquanto gritava, a bola acertou um lado do tronco da árvore e salpicou quando se rompeu.

"Precisamos ver aonde ele está." Bella soltou uma risada, lentamente olhou por um lado do tronco.

Emmett estava momentaneamente distraído pelo ataque de Jasper e de Carlisle. Esme, Alice e Rose estavam tentando uma guerra entre as três, na qual não golpeavam ninguém, se agachavam e saltavam enquanto riam e gritavam.

Senti que Bella ria contra mim e a olhei para ver-la sorrindo e observando todo mundo. E neste momento era impossível descrever sua beleza.

Estava tão concentrado olhando Bella que esqueci a brincadeira que havia a vários metros de distância. Isto foi até que uma bola de neve me acertou forte no ombro. Bella estava me olhando fixamente com os olhos muito abertos, ela pegou minha jaqueta e me fez tira-la para esconder-me atrás da árvore. Com cuidado tirou a neve de cima.

"Por que não se esquivou?" Perguntou, olhando-me fixamente.

Me encantava como estavam seus profundos olhos marrons. Me assombrava que pudera ver tantas coisas neles. Agora mesmo, podia ver seu amor e preocupação por mim. "Estava distraído. Não a vi."

"O que demônios poderia ter feito você tão distraído? Carlisle demorou muitíssimo para tirar-la! Estava apontando, tentando decidir aonde te acerta!"

Aproximei-me mais dela, prensando-a contar a árvore. Peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. "Você, Isabella. Me distraias continuamente com tua beleza."

"Quem sabe deveria ir embora se sou uma distração." Brincou, colocando as mãos sobre meus ombros.

"E se decido te ter exatamente aqui e nunca soltar-te?" Perguntei, beijando-a nas bochechas delicadamente.

"Não terá queixas de minha parte, Tutor-boy." Ficou de joelhos e me beijou docemente.

"Edward! Bella!" Gritou Alice. "Saiam dai e briguem com nós, frangotes!"Bella soltou uma risada enquanto apertava fortemente minha mão. "Vamos com eles!"

Saímos de trás da árvore para ver todos formando uma linha, sorrindo. Alice tirou a primeira bola de neve e todo o mundo a seguiu. Rapidamente peguei Bella e a coloquei na minha frente enquanto me virava de costas para todo o mundo. Todos nós rimos quando as bolas de neve me acertaram as costas.


	31. Café da manhã com Emmett: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capitulo 31 – Café da manhã com Emmett (Bella PDV)**

"Vamos, acordem!" Gritou uma voz. "É um mini-terremoto!" Continuou enquanto a cama começava a tremer.

Edward e eu acordamos com uma sacudida. Me apertou entre seus braços, tentando proteger-me da estranha força que havia tomado seu quarto. Perguntei me se era verdade que aquilo era um terremoto. Mas não! Só era um musculoso idiota de 1,93 e uns 110 quilos ao qual, com carinho, me referia como irmão maior.

"Bom dias, crianças!" Emmett riu se por baixo. "Lindo cabelo... Os dois!"

"Emmett, o que está fazendo no meu quarto?" Perguntou Edward, a irritação estava obvia no seu tom voz.

"Eu vim pela minha irmãzinha, para levá-la para tomar café da manhã." Explicou Emmett. "Só nos dois, Squirt! Coloque uma calça jeans e desça!"

"E se eu não querer me levantar agora mesmo?" O desafiei, franzindo o cenho.

Emmett se inclinou sobre a cama e sorriu malignamente. "Mandarei Alice para te vestir."

Levantei as cobertas tão rápido e forte que dei um tapa na face de Edward. "Oh, me desculpe Edward. Alice!"

"Não foi nada." Riu baixo. "Eu entendo completamente."

"Bonito pijama, Eddie!" Emmett riu.

Empurrando as cobertas acabei revelado o pijama de calças de Edward. Disse que Alice tinha comprado para ele de brincadeira, mas o usava porque eram confortáveis. As calças eram negras com manchazinhas roxas nas partes que haviam dado uma mordida. Grandes letras brancas diziam 'Morda-me' por todo o pano.

Empurrei pelo ombro de meu irmão, levando-o até a porta. "Se quer que me vista, saia."

"Bella, não vai se vestir na frente do seu novo namorado, não é?" Perguntou Emmett, acenando com as mãos.

"Me visto no banheiro, muito obrigado!" Disse entre os dentes, empurrando o resto do caminho até a porta, a fechei rapidamente e fechei os olhos.

"Quinze minutos e voltarei!" Advertiu Emmett.

"Quero tomar um banho. Me de vinte minutos e tentarei não ser tão sarcástica durante o café da manhã" Ofereci.

"Trato feito! Mas nem um minuto a mais!"

"Sim, sim!" Suspirei, apoiando-me contra a porta. Olhei o relógio. "Seis e meia!" Gemi, arrastei os pés enquanto me dirigia aos braços de Edward. "Por que sente a necessidade de tomar café da manhã tão cedo?"

"Não tenho nem idéia." Falou rindo.

"Pelo menos você pode seguir dormindo." Murmurei contra sua camiseta.

"Eu duvido. Não estará aqui comigo."

"Isto é doce e todo o resto, mas nos dois sabemos que no momento que sua cabeça tocar o travesseiro e já estará dormindo! É cedo demais para que as pessoas normais estarem acordadas."

"Você não é normal, Bella?".

"Fico temporariamente incapacitada de ser normal enquanto estou na presença de meu irmão maior." Ergui a cabeça para traz para ver o rosto de Edward. "Bom dia."

"Bom dias." Riu-se.

"Você me dá meu beijo de bom dia e eu te dou um de boa noite. Te parece bom?"

"Muito." Sussurrou enquanto roçava seus lábios contra os meus. "Bom dia, Bella."

Pressionei nossos lábios mais firmemente antes de separar-los. "Boa noite, Edward."

O empurrei pelo peito e o fiz com que caísse sobre seu travesseiro. Sorri enquanto o cobria.  
"Boa noite, Eddie! Não deixe que os mosquitos te piquem!"

"Não me faça contar a Emmett que não precisa tomar banho." Advertiu me.

Mas um sorriso tonto na sua cara arruinou sua ameaça. Sorri e beijei sua testa.

"Deixe eu com as ameaças, Tutor-boy. Elas são fatal para você!"

Riu antes de se colocar ao meu lado e fechar os olhos. "Eu ainda vou te pegar, Bella."

Afastei o seu cabelo do rosto e disse. "Eu também te pegarei um dia. Mas tenho que me fazer de irmã pequena e passar a manhã irritando o meu irmãozinho."

Beijei sua testa outra vez antes de me dirigir ao armário. Edward tinha razão. Não precisava tomar banho já que o tinha feito de noite, mas Emmett não precisava saber disto. Só estava querendo passar uns minutos a mais com Edward antes de deixar-lo porque estava certa de que seria uma manhã muito longa.

Peguei um jeans e minha camiseta favorita, Emmett havia encontrado esta camiseta faz alguns meses. Sabia que eu era uma grande fã de 'Mansão Foster para amigos imaginários'. A camiseta era um dos raros presentes que havia aceitado sem me queixar. Era turquesa com uma versão com expressão nervosa do meu amigo imaginário favorito, Cheese. As letras da camiseta eram mais claras e diziam 'Gotta Go, Cheese'.

Me vesti rapidamente. Mas ainda doía a costela, o que dificultava que me penteasse o cabelo, consegui fazer um rabo-de-cavalo, olhei-me no espelho e acabei acenando para mim mesma. Era muito cedo para prestar atenção na minha aparência.

Voltei ao armário para colocar meu casaco, mas encontrei algo muito melhor! Coloquei a jaqueta de couro de Edward. Havíamos entrado tarde da noite, deixando o casaco no armário do andar de abaixo.

Me aproximei silenciosamente da cama, para não despertar Edward se tivesse voltado a dormir. Um grande sorriso apareceu no seu rosto quando o virei. Estava abraçando meu travesseiro com um sorriso no rosto, tapei a boca para não soltar nem uma risada.

Sacudi a cabeça enquanto me aproximava da porta. Menos mal que ia ter problemas para voltar a dormir! Me assegurei de fechar a porta com a chave para que ninguém pudesse entrar e acordá-lo.

Com cuidado desci as escadas, para evitar mais danos a minha pessoa. Levantei o olhar quando cheguei à sala, Emmett estava apoiado contra a porta principal, sorrindo com malícia.

"O que?" Perguntei.

"Esta jaqueta não te comeu antes?" Emmett riu.

"Ta, Ta!" Disse, fechando a cara. "Vamos tomar o café da manhã ou prefere ficar aqui e rir de mim o dia inteiro?"

Emmett passou a mão pelo queixo como se estivesse considerando a segunda opção. "Tem sorte de que estou com muita fome." Disse, levantando-se da porta.

Abriu a porta, fazendo uma reverência e estendendo uma mão. "Te suplico que me concedas o prazer de tua companhia nesta agradável e fria manhã de inverno. Prometo o café da manhã e uma coca-cola!"

"Agora estamos nos entendendo!" Disse, saindo rapidamente pela porta.

Emmett riu e me guiou, me levou e me atirou no assento de seu Jeep. Comecei a rir-me, pensando nas quantas vezes havia feito isto durante os anos.

"Não vai cair em cima de mim, Squirt!" Riu enquanto subia no lugar do motorista.

"Só estava pensando em quantas vezes já me atirou aqui em cima."

"Imaginei que preferia se eu te atirasse em vez arrancar do colo de Edward."

Dei um soco forte no seu braço. "Cala a boca!"

"Está sorrindo." Disse, apontando o dedo na minha direção. "Isto significa que você gostou. Suponho que não posso dar uma surra nele por isto."

"Não tem permissão para por um dedo sequer em seu corpo, pé, cabeça... Simplesmente... Não tem permissão de tocar nele de qualquer maneira ou forma! Me entendeu, Emmett Swan?" Olhei-o com minha expressão mais furiosa.

"Controla sua agressividade, Squirt! Só estava brincando. Mas que fique claro, que se alguma vez ele te machucar, ninguém sobre a esta terra me impedirá de acabar com a cara dele."

"De acordo."

"Por que?" Perguntou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas e uma expressão de confusão na cara.  
"Não acho que ele vai me machucar." Encolhi os ombros. "Isto é tudo."

"Me perdoa por ter te acordado tão cedo?" Perguntou, colocando sua melhor cara de cordeirinho desgoelado.

Empurrei-o, sorrindo como uma idiota. "Sim, sim! Grande urso! Mas o que te fez querer tomar café comigo assim tão de repente?"

"Um cara não pode convidar sua irmãzinha para comer porque quer?"

"Um cara sim, mas você não!" Gargalhei baixo.

"Queria conversar com você."

"Sobre o que?"

"Sobre," Disse, arrastando a palavra. "Seus pensamentos, opiniões e sentimentos sobre ter feito o pedido a Rose, para que se casasse comigo."

Emmett parou o Jeep e desligou o motor, saltei do veículo antes que ele pudesse repetir a pergunta. Queria usar o breve tempo entre agora e quando nos sentássemos para clarear meus pensamentos.

Se aproximou, passando o braço nos meus ombros.

"É muito difícil andar enquanto me dá uma chave de pescoço, Em. Especialmente para uma pessoa tão _grande_ como você."

"Te tenho. Não vai a nem um lugar que eu não te leve."

"Em! Isto é incomodo!"

"Deixa de reclamar ou te darei um cascudo que vai te deixar com dor de cabeça."

Instantaneamente fechei a boca. Poucas coisas doíam mais que os cascudos que Emmett dava. Juro que a última vez que o fez, tirou quase todo o meu cabelo.

"Garotas normais de baixo da chuva!" Cantou Emmett.

"O que você anda comendo, Emmett Swan? Porque sei que a ultima vês que nos encantou com sua graça foi a um mês." Contestou a garçonete.

"Minha namorada me colocou de dieta, Jane!" Emmett se deu uns golpe na barriga.

"Deve ser a que uma santa milagrosa." Jane riu. "Vai querer um banco ou uma barra?"

"Hoje tenho comigo a minha irmã menor assim que vou preferir o banco." Emmett levantou mais minha cabeça. "Bella, esta é Jane. Jany, esta é minha irmã menor, Bella."

"É um prazer te conhecer em fim." Disse Jane, sorrindo.

"Você fala para todo mundo de mim?" Perguntei ao meu irmão, tentando uma vez mais fazer ele me soltar.

"Yep!" Emmett riu. "Esta pequena aqui vai querer uma coca-cola, eu vou querer um café. Lembra de como eu gosto, não é, Jany?"

"Emmett, se me chama de Jany ou Jane uma vez mais hoje..." Ameaçou a garçonete.

"Não seja assim! Sabe que me ama!" Emmett juntou as sobrancelhas, fazendo que ela risse.

Jane nos levou até um banco no meio do restaurante. Emmett praticamente me empurrou num lado do banco enquanto ele deslizava no outro.

Fiquei ereta e levei o olhar da minha camiseta para ele, tentando olhar-lo com fúria, mas como de costume, seu grande sorriso tonto me fez sorrir.

"Bom, vamos voltar ao de antes, Squirt! O que pensa?"

"Estou contente por você, e por Rose."

"Sim, isto já disse. O que mais?"

"Provavelmente Alice não te deixará opinar na festa e na lua-de-mel."

"Boa tentativa, mas só quero discutir sobre você."

"Por que?"

"Porque me preocupo com você."

"Não me faz falta. Estou bem."

"Você gostou do anel? E minha declaração? Quantos pesadelos você já teve? Quer crepes para o café da manhã?" Emmett disparou suas perguntas rapidamente e as respondi sem pensar.

"Sim. Estava obvio que foi Edward que escreveu aquilo. Só alguns. Prefiro ovos." Fiz uma careta quando me dei conta do que acabará de fazer. Fazia anos que não caía neste truque. O olhei. "Idiota."

"Só disse isto porque te enganei. Quanto é só alguns, Bella?"

"Um completo e dois nos quais eu acordei assim que começaram."

"Quando?"

"O completo foi na noite da festa com Edward."

"Compreensível. Novo namorado e tudo isto. E as outras?"

Jane me salvou ao aparecer com minha coca-cola e o café de Emmett. Pedi os ovos mexidos com queijo e batatas. Meu irmão, que era um poço sem fundo, pediu batidos, bacon, queijo, salsicha, batatas, tostada, umas torradas e um suco.

"Jane parece bastante agradável quando não está irritada contigo." Comentei. Esperava poder distrair-lo. A verdade é que não queria discutir meus sonhos com ele.

"Os outros dois, Bella." Usou sua voz seria, deixando-me saber que nós ficaríamos sentados aqui todo o dia se fosse necessário.

"Um na noite que te declarou e outro hoje a noite, mas isto não significa que estão relacionados com sua declaração."

"Quem dera. E se não estão, que outra coisa está te estressando?"

Franzi o cenho, e lhe arranquei um rizinho.

"Podemos ficar sentados aqui o dia todo, Bella. Mas algo me diz que você gostaria de ir com Edward, em algum momento."

"Estou um pouco triste. Parece que estou te perdendo de alguma maneira e estou nervosa porque sempre esteve ali para cuidar de mim e agora tenho que fazer-lo sozinha."

"Primeiro de tudo, não está me perdendo. Não vou a sair da tua vida só porque estou comprometido, nunca sairei da sua vida. Sou seu irmão maior. Não vou a nem um lugar. Segundo, você que cuidou de mim, mais do que eu de você."

"É que é muito diferente. Sempre fomos só nos dois, sozinhos, por muito tempo."

"Sei que acha que não me importo, Bella. Acha que não vejo, mas eu vejo. Este pequeno rastro de tristeza no teus olhos te condena, não entendo porque não vem até mim quando começa a pensar neles e quando tem saudades.

"Porque estou tentando pensar neles ou sentir saudades."

"E este é o seu problema. Se nega em pensar neles e então acontece alguma coisa que te lembram eles e as memórias te acertam outra vez."

"Achava que estávamos falando do seu casamento."

"Estamos falando de muitas coisas, Bella. Não quero te ver tendo este sonhos outra vez."

"Não os terei."

"Não tente dizer uma mentira!" Disse, apontando para mim com o dedo. "Eu vou investigar isto! Só porque está dormindo na casa de Edward não significa que não estou averiguando."

"Só são uns sonhos, acho que está exagerando."

"Simplesmente estou cuidando de você, Bella. Gosto muito de você, irmãzinha."

"Gosto muito de você, Em."

"Falando em gostar... O que é que há entre você e Edward exatamente?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu notei que você esta dormindo no quarto dele desde que começamos a dormir lá para o Natal. "

"É que já estou acostumada." Encolhi os ombros.

"Não estão..."

"Emmett!" Suspirei, escondendo a cara entre as mãos. "Sinceramente! Só nos conhecemos a algumas semanas!"

"Sim, mas entendo como são os hormônios e estas coisas."

"Meu Deus, para de falar agora!" Gemi. "Emmett, não sou tão jovem que deixarei que os hormônios controlem minhas ações."

"Simplesmente tenha cuidado, as vezes, a cabeça e o corpo podem querer coisas diferentes e a cabeça não ganha sempre."

Levantei a cara e sorri com malícia. "Falando por experiência?"

"Cala a boca!" Grunhiu, puxando o guardanapo.

Sorri com minha vitória! Caso encerrado! Tema retirado! Minha vida sexual, ou a falta dela, já não se ia ser discutida. Me encantava as nossas discutições!

Jane apareceu com nosso café da manhã, salvando-me de passar mais vergonha. Emmett voltou ao tema principal quando começou a comer. Graças a Deus pelos pequenos favores! E pelos grandes... Como o fato de Edward não estava convidado a este encantador café da manhã. Ri enquanto comia um pedaço do meu ovo.


	32. Jantar com Edward: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – O Jantar com Edward (Edward PDV)**

Emmett tinha levado Bella para o café da manhã na primeira hora da manhã. E quando acordei, já havia voltado e Alice a seqüestrou. Decidi que era a oportunidade perfeita para surpreender a Bella.

Chamei Emmett e expliquei minha idéia. Disse que não voltaria até depois do jantar e provavelmente acabaria passando a noite na casa de Rosalie.

Passei à tarde no supermercado, comprando todas as coisas que ia precisar. Depois levei tudo para casa da Bella, entrando com a chave do Emmett.

Nós íamos para Nova York amanhã. Minha emoção e nervosismo por este viajem estavam igualados. Só seríamos Bella e eu, sozinhos e juntos em outra cidade. Existiam tantas coisas que queria ensinar-la, lugares aonde queria levar-la. Esta manhã mesmo fiz os preparativos para uma surpresa particular. Esperava que Bella gostasse.

Sacudi a cabeça, para deixar de sofrer com antecipação. Olhei o relógio outra vez, assegurando-me de que o assado ia estar pronto a tempo. Voltei a colocar o temporizador para não esquecer de voltar a colocar o tempero em quinze minutos.

Procurei nas bolsas até que encontrei a toalha de mesa que tinha pegado emprestado da coleção de Esme. Estendi sobre a mesa, alisando as arrugas. Peguei os castiçais de cristal e as velas rosa, pondo-as no centro da mesa. Peguei a jarra de cristal e coloquei uma rosa dentro, exatamente entre as velas. Me afastei da mesa, assegurando-me de que tudo estava no lugar correto.

Corri para o andar de cima e peguei o radio de Bella. Levei ele até a cozinha e o coloquei em uma banqueta. Soltei a música que havia trazido de casa, colocando-a na ordem que eu queria que tocasse.

Meu celular vibrou e o peguei. Alice estava consciente dos meus planos e havia me prometido avisar-me quando Bella estivesse a caminho. Atendi o telefone e li a mensagem de Alice. _20 min_. Perfeito! O assado estaria pronto e poderia colocar a comida nos pratos.

Pus a mesa, usando pratos e os talheres de prata que havia pegado emprestado de Esme. Ela foi quase tão má quanto Alice com os saltinhos e os gritos. Tentou convencer-me de tirar fotos para ela. Disse-lhe que poderia perguntar para Bella se queria informações. Ficou com a face branca, mas o sorriso nos seus lábios me deixara saber que estava brincando.

Encontrei os guardanapos em cima da geladeira e também os coloquei. O temporizador tocou outra vez. Me girei para o forno e peguei as luvas de Bella. Peguei a bandeja e provei o assado, para assegurar-me de que estava completamente pronto e com cuidado coloquei a bandeja e a deixei na encimera.

Tirei as luvas e peguei um pegador e uma faca que tinha ao lado. Com muito cuidado, cortei o assado, satisfeito o ver que estava perfeitamente feito por dentro. Com isto acabado, apaguei o fogo de baixo do forno que estava mantendo o purê de batatas quente.

Peguei os pratos da mesa e os levei até a comida. Servi o meu primeiro e depois o de Bella, voltando a deixar-los na mesa. Peguei as garrafas de vinho que Esme havia insistido para que eu trouxesse. As enchi de refrigerante, rindo de como parecia um tonto.

Me virei para voltar a tampar o purê e escutei o motor de Bella e sorri. As tampei rapidamente. Acendi as velas e apaguei as luzes da cozinha. Havia deixado as luzes da sala apagadas todo o dia para que não me esquecesse acidentalmente.

Olhei a minha camiseta e as minhas calças, assegurando-me de que não havia me sujado. Passei uma mão pelo cabelo rapidamente e fui para trás da mesa com minhas mãos suando frio. Realmente queria que Bella gostasse desta surpresa.

Escutei a porta principal abrir e muitos outros ruídos. Supus que Alice havia mandado Bella para casa com muitas sacolas.

"Merda!" Disse entre dentes. "Estúpido dedo." Suspirou.

Sorri, segurando uma risada. Houve um ruído que conhecia muito por causa de Alice... Bella acabara de deixar cair todas as bolsas no chão.

"Emmett!" Chamou. Ficou calada durante um minuto. "Bem. Me torturou o suficiente no café da manhã."

Estava me custando muitíssimo ficar-me quieto e esperar até que entrasse na cozinha. Nem sequer havia ficado tão nervoso para meu exame final.

E então estava ali... Parou em seco. Seus olhos marrons estavam muito abertos pelo shock enquanto olhava para mim e para a mesa.

"Surpresa." Disse. Havia tentado soar alegre, mas a minha voz falhou por estar nervoso.

"Eu que o diga!" Riu. Entrou na cozinha, aproximando se lentamente. "O que é tudo isto?"

Cruzei a distância que faltava e a peguei entre meus braços. "Disse que queria provar meu assado. E imaginei que o café da manhã com Emmett e as compras com Alice justificaria um jantar especial."

"Não estou segura do que dizer agora mesmo, Edward." Sacudiu a cabeça, com seus olhos marrons fixos nos meus. Estavam muitos brilhantes e sabia que estava tentando não chorar. "Isto é... È perfeito."

"Te amo, Bella." Me inclinei e a beijei.

Seus braços me rodearam o pescoço e seus dedos se uniram ao meu cabelo. Pressionei as mãos contra sua costa, apertando-a fortemente contra mim.

Se separou, seu peito subindo e abaixando enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração.

"Deveríamos comer antes que tua surpresa se esfrie."

"Sim" eu ri. Movi para trás a cadeira e ela se sentou, sorrindo alegremente. Empurrei a cadeira e a beijei na testa. Me sentei e sorri. Ao que parece não podia afastar os olhos de sua preciosa face.

Provou um pedaço do assado e de alguma maneira conseguiu gritar com a boca cheia de comida. Engasgou e riu se. "Edward! Está absolutamente perfeito!"

Ri. "Me alegro de que goste."

Assentiu alegremente, comendo mais.

"Como foi o seu dia?"

Tomou um gole de sua bebida e sorriu outra vez. "Foi no mínimo interessante." Sacudiu a cabeça. "O café da manhã com Emmett... Digamos que me alegro de que ele coma tanto. Faz com que fale menos."

"E Alice?" Perguntei.

Bella só deu uma risada e limpou a boca com o guardanapo. "Tivemos uma grande discussão no meio do shopping. As pessoas pensaram que estávamos loucas."

"Estou certo de que não é todos os dias que as pessoas discutem no shopping."

"Oh, não é por isto que pensaram que estávamos loucas!" Bella riu. "As duas estavam de pé, gritando com as mãos nos quadris. E eu tenho certeza de que meu rosto estava vermelho como um tomate. E, de repente, nós estávamos rindo e abraçando-se. Ai que era as pessoas ao nosso redor estavam com medo."

"Estou imaginando sua descrição da cena e tenho medo." Eu ri. " O que aconteceu exatamente?"

"Alice queria me levar à uma loja e eu não queria ir. Tentou fazer eu me sentir culpada, mas quando isto não funcionou, tentou me forçar. E então entre os gritos de 'Sim você vai' e 'Não, não vou', nos demos conta de que tínhamos público e do tonto que era tudo aquilo."

"Foi para a loja?"

"Mais é claro!" Riu. "A final Alice sempre consegue o que quer. E eu só gosto de brigar pelo caminho."

"E que loja era a que se negava a entrar tão prontamente?"

"Não é da sua conta, Tutor-boy." Disse Bella, apontando para mim com a faca. Sorriu, deixando-me saber que só estava brincando.

" Você gostou?" Perguntei, apontando a mesa com a mão.

"Edward, eu amei. Estava nervoso para o caso de não gostar?" Perguntou, sorrindo. Ela já sabia a resposta.

"Sim" admiti.

"Não deveria. Até agora, venho ficado bastante feliz com todas as suas surpresas."

"Já fez sua mala?"

"Já a fiz." Bella suspirou. "Mas Alice me fez comprar um monte de roupa nova hoje com instruções restritas do que levar na mala para uma viajem a dois."

"Ela não está aqui." Ofereci.

"Ela saberá de todo o jeito." Riu. "Além do mais, algumas coisas são muito fofas. E o conjunto para o avião é muito mais confortável do que o que havia escolhido a principio."

"Parece que tem uma divertida noite de escolhas pela frente" Disse com um grande sorriso.

"Temos que ver um filme aqui em baixo para que você possa ouvir a campainha quando vai voltar esta noite?"

"Disse que não estava seguro. Se voltar, será depois das onze. Queria se assegurar de que não interrompessem o jantar."

Bella comeu o último pedaço do assado. Deixou a faca e se encostou na cadeira, batendo na barriga. "Edward, esta foi uma das melhores comidas que tive em bastante tempo. Muito obrigado por esta noite."

"De nada. Me deixa feliz de que tenha gostado tanto."

Acabei com meu prato, vendo como Bella sorria todo o tempo. Levantou-se e acendeu as luzes enquanto eu limpava a mesa. Apagou as velas e limpou a cera que havia caído nos castiçais.  
Guardei todas as sobras em potes individuais para que Emmett não comesse tudo de uma vez só. Depois lavei os pratos.

Me virei para acabar de tirar as coisas da mesa, mas Bella já estava acabando de dobrar a toalha de mesa. Me deu e a beijei na testa como agradecimento. A guardei e depois guardei as velas e os potes.

Peguei uma toalha e sequei todos os pratos e talheres e também os guardei. Bella pegou um copo de plástico e colocou ali sua rosa, dando-me a jarra. A sequei e a coloquei com as outras coisas.

Bella estava inclinada sobre o balcão perto do telefone, acariciando as pétalas da rosa e sentindo o perfume da flor. Me encontrei sorrindo uma vez mais ao ver-la.

"O que?" Perguntou. Tinha a cabeça um pouco inclinada, com um sorriso nos lábios. Seus olhos marrons estavam escuros e suas sobrancelhas estavam enrugadas com confusão.

"Me encanta te ver feliz."

Deixou a flor e se aproximou de mim. Seus braços me prenderam pelo pescoço e cravou seus olhos nos meus. "Você me faz incrivelmente feliz, Edward."

Me deu um rápido beijo e fui para sala. Voltou com um monte de sacolas. Começou a pegar coisas de dentro.

"Alice foi brutal, não?" Ri.

"Não tem nem idéia! Há seis bolsas mais na porta. Hey, porque não escolhe um filme enquanto começo a colocar as coisas na lavadora?"

"Claro. Alguma sugestão?"

"Uma comédia estaria bem. Isto é tudo."

"Uma comédia." Disse, beijando-a enquanto saia.

Olhei a coleção de DVD's que Emmett tinha nas estantes de baixo da TV. Encontrei o filme 'Spaceballs' e pensei que seria a comédia perfeita para Bella. Abri a caixa e comecei a rir-me. Escrito com uma letra descuidada estava à palavra 'Bella' na parte superior do DVD. Sacudi a cabeça enquanto o colocava no DVD.

Peguei o controle e me sentei no sofá, esperando que o amor de minha vida voltasse. Saiu da cozinha, sorrindo. Se aproximou tranqüilamente do sofá e se sentou no me colo, virada para mim. Meu coração começou a bater com força naquele momento. Estendi os braços e pus as mãos no seu quadril. Se inclinou para mim e me deu um rápido beijo.

"Obrigado de novo por esta noite." Sussurrou, olhando me fixamente.

Estava tão perdido em seus olhos que quase me esqueço de responder. "De nada."

Se riu, obviamente consciente da minha falta de capacidade mental. Olhei seus lábios e depois de novo os olhos. Não estava seguro de se estava vendo seu desejo ou se eram os meus refletidos. Nossos lábios se encontraram e imaginei que seria um pouco dos dois. Suas mãos me rodearam meus ombros, o pescoço e abaixaram outra vez. A mantive pressionada contra mim com uma mão enquanto a outra percorria sua costa.

O sino da lavadora soou um pouco mais tarde, fazendo com que Bella saltasse. Nos separamos, tentando recuperar a respiração. Sorriu para mim, com a cara completamente corada. Acariciei as suas bochechas com os polegares.

"É tão linda." Sussurrei.

Sorriu e me beijou na testa antes de se levantar. Fechei os olhos, encostando-me no sofá. A noite estava sendo melhor do que eu havia planejado.

"Está cansado?" Sussurrou sedutoramente no meu ouvido.

Senti que um sorriso tonto se estendia pela minha cara. "Talvez."

Abri os olhos e vi que estava de pé na minha frente, com um sorriso malicioso. "Então deveríamos ir para a cama."

Não precisava dizer duas vezes. Apaguei a televisão e o DVD. Peguei Bella, jogando-a pelo meu ombro e subi as escadas de dois em dois. Soltou uma risada, dando golpes com as mãos na minha costa.

A levei até seu quarto, fechando a porta de um empurrão. A deixei na cama e subi sobre ela. Estendi os braços e me coloquei em cima dela. Ria enquanto me movia para que meu peso centralizasse em meus braços.

"O que foi isto?" Perguntei, olhando sua face angelical.

"Estávamos muito longe." Disse com um sorriso maligno.

"E agora?"

"Todavia longe demais." Seus braços me prenderam pelo pescoço e deixei que meu rosto se aproximasse um pouco mais.

"Agora?"

"Cada vez mais perto."

Me inclinei mais, mantendo apenas nosso lábios separados. "Agora?"

Levanto a cabeça, pressionando nossos lábios. Cada parte dos nossos corpos parecia encaixar-se. Era tão linda e incrivelmente perfeita. Estava absurdamente afetado pela profundidade de meus sentimentos por esta mulher. Só podia rezar para que ela sentisse o mesmo por mim.  
Senti suas mãos debaixo da minha camiseta e então começou a tirar ela. Me movi, deixando que a tirasse. Seus olhos me fitaram o peito antes de voltar aos meus. Sorriu e moveu um dedo, indicando que era para beijá-la outra vez. Sorri e alegremente cumpri seu pedido.

Suas cálidas mãos percorrendo a minha pele era algo indescritível. Aonde me tocava parecia criar uma corrente elétrica. A beijei mais forte, tentado explicar-lhe como me fazia sentir. Seus lábios se separaram e minha língua buscou a sua. Quando se encontraram, escapou um gemido de seus lábios. Ela sentia e sabia tão bem o que sentia. Estava mais além do que poderia ter imaginado.

Uma porta se fechou com um estrondo na casa e na voz de Emmett soou. "Bella!"

Começou a soltar risadinhas debaixo de mim e a olhei na cara.

"O que?"

"Você."

"O que tem eu?"

"Deveria ter visto sua cara!"

Peguei minha camiseta e a pus bruscamente. "Se você é o garoto saindo com a garota do irmão cheio de músculo fosse você, não ia gostar." Murmurei.

Bella riu mais forte enquanto se aproximava da sua porta. A abriu e gritou para o piso de baixo. "Estou na cama, Em! Tem sobras na geladeira para você!"

"Vou ficar na casa de Rose. Divirtam-se na sua viajem e tenham cuidado." Disse Emmett.  
"Estarei bem. Edward estará comigo."  
"Boa noite, Squirt! Boa noite, Eddie!" Gritou Emmett.

"Boa noite, Emmett! Vê se não tortura a Rose!" Disse Bella, fechando a porta. Voltou e se deixou cair na cama ao meu lado.

A rodeei pela cintura com um braço e a aproximei mais, pondo minha cabeça no seu suave colo. Suas mãos estavam no meu cabelo, passando uma e outra vez.

"Está com raiva de mim?" Sussurrou.

"Que?" Ri contra seu colo.

"Está com raiva de mim por rir antes?"

"Não. Provavelmente era mesmo engraçado. Além do mais, é impossível ficar com raiva de alguém tão maravilhosa como você."

"Sim, claro." Riu. "Provavelmente deveríamos nos trocar e dormir um pouco. Teremos que estar no aeroporto bastante cedo e todavia preciso escolher a roupa que esta na secadora e colocar-la na mala."

"A que horas quer que ponha o despertador?"

"Para as cinco."

"Tão cedo?"

"Melhor prevenir do que remediar, Edward."

"Suponho que sim." A beijei no pescoço e a soltei.

Saiu da cama e foi até seu armário. Pegou alguma roupa e saiu do quarto. Peguei a roupa que havia trazido e me troquei rapidamente. Pus o despertador do meu celular e o deixei na cômoda que havia ao lado da sua cama. Me meti debaixo das cobertas, deitando-me no seu lado da cama para que estivesse quente quando voltasse.

Voltou, fechando a porta. Me movi e ela deitou de baixo da coberta. Suspirou alegremente quando se deu conta de que seu lado estava quente.

"Obrigado, Edward."

Me aproximei mais dela, prendendo-a pela cintura com um braço. A beijei no nariz. "Qualquer coisa por ti, Bella."

Se colocou de lado e pressionou o rosto contra meu peito. "Te amo."

"Eu também te amo." Lhe disse com um suave beijo na cabeça e fechei os olhos.

Não estava muito cansado, mas sabia que amanhã seria um dia muito longo. Não podia esperar para ver a cara de Bella quando estivéssemos em Nova York. Eu havia estado algumas vezes com minha família e era uma cidade fantástica. Esperava que a desfrutasse. Queria fazer com que fosse uma viajem memorável para ela.

Havia pegado o dinheiro que tanto havia lhe custado para conseguir e o tinha usado para fazer um sonho meu se tornar realidade. Seu amor por mim estava claro. Não tinha nem ideado que tinha feito para merecer ela, mas sabia que sempre a quereria muito. Me aproximei mais e um sorriso se estendeu pela minha cara. Tinha entre meus braços o amor da minha vida e ela também me amava.


	33. Ano Novo 1: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – Ano Novo – Parte 1 (Bella PDV)**

O azul combinava muito com minha pele. Pelo menos este pijama combinava. A camiseta tinha renda no decote e era um pouco colado ao corpo. A calça eram de cintura baixa e muito confortareis, Alice tinha um ótimo gosto para roupas. Rapidamente estava chegando à conclusão de que ninguém deveria jamais apostar contra Alice.

Olhei o meu reflexo no espelho, meus olhos fixando-se na esmeralda que tinha ao redor do meu pescoço, peguei-a com carinho entre os dedos. Ele me amava tanto quanto eu o amava: não se comparava a nada que já senti por alguém. Estava esperando-me do outro lado da porta. Podia ouvir a televisão ligada. Provavelmente estava estirado na cama do hotel.

Nova York era tudo o que havia ouvido que seria. Havíamos chegado esta manhã, e estávamos no The Marriut Marquee, justamente na Times Square. Havia um restaurante no andar de cima chamado 'The View' e Edward disse que dali poderíamos ver a bola caindo perfeitamente.

Depois de ver nosso quarto, Edward havia me levado para fazer turismo. Nossa primeira missão era descer e tirar algumas fotos enquanto fosse dia na Times Square. Queria fazer muitíssimas fotos para mandar para Rosalie. Me sentia culpada sabendo que estar em Nova York para o ano novo era seu sonho, mas eu era quem o estava vivendo. Talvez Edward quisesse ficar comigo e dar para Rose a viajem para Nova York para o próximo Natal. Me perguntei se teria sorte suficiente para todavia estar com Edward no próximo Natal.

A intensidade entre nós me dava um pouco de medo, mas era tão maravilhosa. Também todo mundo parecia verdadeiramente contente por nós dois. Com todos os livros que havia lido e os filmes que havia visto, sabia que as coisas não poderiam ir melhor. Também sabia o quão especial que era encontrar um homem correto na primeira tentativa. Era quase inédito. Sai dos meus pensamentos e abri a porta do banheiro.

Edward estava na cama com suas calças de flanela, com o queixo apoiado nos braços nus enquanto ele assistia à televisão. Olhou-me e sorriu. "Encontrei o seu programa favorito, Bella." Disse.

Entrei no quarto e sentei ao seu lado. Olhei a televisão e comecei a rir. "Você encontrou Foster! O Cheese está neste episódio?"

"Não sei. Estou tentando encontrá-lo, mas..."

"Edward, precisa deixar de pensar que vai encontrar uma grande verdade aí. Desfrute apenas pelo valor cômico. Quero dizer, sério! Há um monstro gigante com enormes dentes e um cinturão com uma fivela em forma de crânio e que tem medo da sua própria sombra!" Gritei, e Edward gargalhou. "Acabei de me dar conta! Eduardo é Edward em espanhol! Você é um amigo imaginário!"

Ele se colocou de lado, olhando-me. "E você, qual é?" Perguntou com um sorriso.

"Eu sou a garota que inventa todos os amigos,." Disse, levantando os braços.

"Tem um amigo imaginário, Bella?"

Pensei durante um segundo, tentando lembrar se tive ou não. "Não que eu lembre. Mas quem precisa de um com Emmett como irmão mais velho?"

Edward riu. "Acho que entendo sobre o que se refere."

Empurrei-o para que caísse de costa e subi em cima dele. "Entende, Tutor-boy?"

Sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. Senti suas mãos nas minhas costas debaixo da minha camiseta.

"E Alice pensa que não tem um lado malvado." Ri.

Me inclinei para abaixo, pressionando-me contra ele, e o beijei. Me devolveu o beijo com entusiasmo, abrindo minha boca e deslizando sua língua para dentro. Me movi para estar mais confortável e Edward gemeu. Sorri e me movi outra vez.

"Bella." Suspirou.

"Só estou ficando mais confortável." Sussurrei.

"É uma horrível mentirosa, você sabe."

"Compenso isto ao ser boa em outras coisas." Comecei a fazer pequenos arranhões com as unhas sobre seu peito nu.

"Se da conta de que em casa todos estão convencidos de que somos inocentes e saudáveis jovens sem a menor intenção de estar junto desta maneira?"

"Parece que nos vêem como um par de crianças de doze anos. Mas já conversamos o suficiente de eles. Está emocionado por manhã?"

Seus olhos brilharam de tanto feliz que estava. "Bella, praticamente esperei toda minha vida para ver esta ópera. E ter te ao meu lado... É mais do que poderia haver sonhado."

"O que sonha? É difícil saber já que não fala enquanto dorme."

"Sobretudo sonho com estar contigo. Viajar pelo mundo contigo. E outras vezes, sonho com tocar piano, mas sempre estou entre um público, todos vendo-me."

"O que sonhava antes de me conhecer?"

"Nada."

"Tinha que sonhar com algo."

"Não lembro de sonhar com nada. Lembro de despertar muito pela noite. Talvez seja por isto que não me lembro de ter sonhos, mas isto já não acontece mais. Com você nos meus braços, minhas noites são tranqüilas e cheias de sonhos bonitos."

"É tão doce! Mas não tem que mentir para mim. De todo modo deixo que coloque sua mão em mim, Tutor-boy."

Riu alegremente, jogando a cabeça para trás. Sorri, me encantava este som e a expressão de seu rosto quando estava verdadeiramente feliz.

"Às vezes, Bella..." Riu. "... Às vezes acho que diz estas coisas só para ver como é a minha reação. É quase tão má quanto Alice."

"Pode ser que sim, mas não vou te dizer. Uma garota precisa ter os seus segredos." Olhei para a televisão. Ri e a apontei. "Este é Cheese!" Sai de cima de Edward e me estiquei ao seu lado.

Se colocou de lado e me rodeou com um braço. Começou a beijar-me pelo ombro, o pescoço, e outra vez o ombro. Tentei ignorar e continuar vendo a televisão. Senti o seu sorriso contra minha pele enquanto minha respiração ficava cada vez mais superficial.

Movi a cabeça e deixei cair o cabelo sobre seu rosto. Ele riu e colocou sua boca para cima. Sorri com malícia, vendo ele pelo canto do olho. Me encantava seu lado safado. Era um lado dele que era só meu. Sabia que seria menos freqüente uma vez que as aulas começarem assim que me assegurarei de que o desfrute ao máximo.

"Estava pensado." Disse de repente.

"O que estava pensando?" Perguntei, virando para olhá-lo.

"Perguntava-me se tem algum plano para manhã pela manhã."

"Não. Meu único plano é a Ópera. Por quê?"

"Você se incomodaria muito se eu quisesse que fosse uma surpresa?"

Respirei fundo. As surpresas não eram as minhas favoritas. Normalmente faziam com que eu fosse o centro das atenções e que me envergonhe. Mas tinha que admitir, até agora, todas as surpresas de Edward haviam sido fantásticas. "Okay. Mas me deve uma, Tutor-boy."

"Qualquer coisa que queira."

"Qualquer coisa é? Inclusive você finalmente me dizer a nota da sua composição? "

"Não." Riu. "Isso não."

Me aproximei mais dele, passando uma mão por seu cabelo. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Me inclinei e sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

"Inclusive que eu me enrole contigo totalmente em topless?"

Deixou de respirar durante um segundo antes de abrir os olhos e girar a cabeça para olhar-me. "Esta preparada para isto?"

Me sentei de joelhos e Edward também se levantou. Fixei meus olhos nos seus enquanto me virava de costas e tirava a camiseta. Lentamente ele levou as mãos para minhas costas. Agora o feixo se dava muito melhor já que havia tido tanta prática.

Esta manhã havia descoberto que podia fazer-lo sozinha sem muita dor, mas a verdade é que gostava que ele fizesse. Gostava como seus dedos tocavam a minha pele enquanto ele se assegurava de que não estava vendo. Era em tudo um cavaleiro!

Desabotoou o último grampo e respirou temerosamente enquanto tirava os braços. Me olhou fixamente como se estivesse esperando que eu desaparecesse. Baixei as tiras, deixando que me visse pela primeira vez. Tirei-o completamente e o coloquei ao lado da minha camiseta.

"É linda, Bella." Sussurrou.

Parecia que não podia me mover. Sabia que isto era tão novo para ele como era para mim e isto me dava confiança. Me aproximei mais dele, suavemente empurrando-lhe com uma mão apoiada contra seu peito. Ele deixou suas mãos sobre meu quadril enquanto eu levantava uma perna sobre ele, assegurando-me de que não caísse acidentalmente. Me inclinei lentamente para abaixo, pressionando nossa pele. Percorri as suas costas com os dedos enquanto nos olhávamos fixamente durante uma incontável quantidade de tempo. Isto era amor. Isto era estar _apaixonada_. Meus livros não o faziam justiça.

Passamos o resto da noite beijando-nos e tocando-nos e sussurrando palavras de amor. Fui absolutamente fantástico. Aonde nossa pele se tocava parecia surgir uma corrente elétrica. Havia pensado que os beijos da noite anterior haviam sido extraordinários, mas isto era muitíssimo melhor. Edward sempre parecia saber a melhor maneira de tocar-me para que o meu coração se acelerasse e tanto que ressonava nos meus ouvidos. Só podia esperar que eu lhe devolvesse algo para isto.

"Edward." Disse contra seus lábios.

"Mmm." Contestou, reagindo com o final do beijo.

Empurrei seus ombros e parou. Me olhou com um sorriso tonto, fazendo-me rir. Apoiei a cabeça contra seu ombro e ele acariciou meu cabelo.

"Teve um bom dia?" Sussurrei.

"O melhor." Sussurrou.

"Qual foi tua parte favorita?"

"Esta, justo aqui e agora. Simplesmente te ter entre meus braços."

"Te amo, Edward."

"Te amo, Bella."

Fechei os olhos e sorri com alegria. Era tão maravilhoso... Estar à salva e confortável me sentia em seus braços. Estava tão confortável que acabei dormindo deitada em cima dele.

Acordei primeiro de manhã, ainda em seus braços. Observei-o dormir um pouco, perguntando-me com o que estaria sonhando. Então me ocorreu uma idéia genial. Sai de seus braços e me pus minha camiseta. Fui até o pequeno sofá do quarto. Peguei o menu do serviço de quarto e chamei-o.

Pedi um café da manhã surpresa para Edward. Se ele podia surpreender-me com um jantar, era justo que o devolvesse.

Esperei junto da porta, para escutar a camareira antes de que chamasse. Escutei ela vindo e rapidamente abri a porta. Pus um dedo contra os lábios e a camareira sorriu. Peguei o carrinho do meio e o coloquei para dentro. Paguei a comida e lhe deu uma gorjeta. Cumprimentou-me com a cabeça antes de ir silenciosamente. Fechei a porta e voltei para a cama.

Edward estava profundamente adormecido. Agora estava com a boca para cima e estava estirado com os pés debaixo do travesseiro, já que a noite nos acabamos dormindo ao pé da cama. Ri enquanto o olhava.

Pensei na melhor maneira de acordá-lo. Decidi que o odor de nossa comida seria o melhor. Levantei a tampa de seu prato de crepes. Os enchi com cobertura, assim como ele gostava, e o levei até a cama. Subi com muito cuidado e me sentei de joelhos. Movi o prato perto do seu nariz. Vi como seu nariz se movia e um sorriso tonto fui aparecendo no seu rosto.

"Edward..." Sussurrei.

Seu sorriso ficou maior e suspirou enquanto se colocava de lado. Estendeu um braço e só encontrou a cama vazia. Franziu o cenho e enrugou a sobrancelhas. Abriu os olhos e olhou o quarto aonde esperava que eu estivesse. Então me viu pelo canto do olho, girou a cabeça e sorriu alegremente.

"De verdade achava que ia fazer turismo sem você?" Perguntei.

"Não. Pior. Achei que era só um sonho."

Sorri, querendo beijar-lhe, mas tinha um prato de crepes no meio. "Surpresa!" Disse, estendendo o prato. "Te trouxe o café da manhã na cama."

"A última vez que comi na cama, tinha dezessete anos e estava doente com gripe."

"Bom, isto faz com que esta surpresa seja muito melhor!"

Edward se sentou e pegou o prato. "Obrigado, Bella."

"De nada." O beijei nos lábios rapidamente. "Vou pegar o meu e podemos comer."

Desci em um salto da cama e fui correndo até o carrinho. Havia pedido ovos com queijo e uma rosquinha de creme de queijo. Levei meu prato até a cama. Edward estendeu o braço para pegar-lo. Mencionei que é altruísta? Dei o prato e subi na cama. Me devolveu quando me sentei. Comemos em silêncio, intercalando olhadas e sorrisos.

Quando acabamos, peguei os pratos e os deixei de novo no carrinho. Me virei para Edward. "Pronto para começar nosso dia?"

Assentiu, sorrindo.

"Acha que suas surpresas são tão boas?"

"Espero que sim." Deu uns golpes na cama. "Mas temos tempo de sobra. Queria falar primeiro com você."

Franzi um pouco a testa, mas fui sentar-me ao seu lado. Tinha a cara seria e seus olhos estavam preocupados. Me perguntei o que podia estar incomodando-lhe.

"Sobre o que?"

"Na verdade é sobre a universidade." Edward pegou a minha mão e a beijou. "Me perguntava se não se importaria que organizássemos nossas classes para que acabássemos com nossos dias ao mesmo tempo."

"É uma idéia genial!" Disse, sorrindo. "Me sinto um pouco tonta por não ter pensado nisto."

Seu sorriso era lindo. Estava preocupado porque não sabia se eu queria reorganizar nossas classes. Às vezes podia ser tão tonto!

"Seria melhor se fossemos na mesma universidade, mas isto também funcionará."

"Edward, seus pais já estão gastando o suficiente na minha educação. Ir para tua universidade seria o dobro mais caro e não vou aceitar mais dinheiro para as aulas."

"Eu sei." Sorriu com malícia. "Por isto me ocorreu esta idéia." Me colocou em seu colo e enfiou o rosto contra meu pescoço. "Tenho tantas saudades quando estamos separados, Bella."

"Eu também tenha saudades. Mas temos sorte."

"É mesmo?"

"Nossas famílias não nos dizem que passamos tempo demais juntos e que precisamos nos concentrar em outras coisas. Ou que nos apaixonamos muito depressa. Parecem felizes de verdade de que estarmos juntos."

"Minha família só está aliviada de me ver feliz. Não é que antes eu estivesse necessariamente triste. É só que não me abria para as outras pessoas e não desejava que ninguém me _visse_."

Levantei o braço e passei a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Estava se protegendo. Devem entender isto. Eu entendo."

"Entendem. Mas isto não torna mais fácil para eles me ver distante."

"Emmett me contou outro dia que não acha que meus pais me reconheceriam. Disse que tenho que beliscar-me, porque saio até tarde pela noite em vez de ficar lendo no meu quarto. Também disse que está certo de que eles estão encantados."

"Temos sido bastante patéticos." Edward riu.

"Eu acho que não." Disse, levantando a cabeça para ver seus maravilhosos olhos verdes. "Acho que estávamos esperando-nos e estávamos esperando o momento perfeito, quando estivéssemos pronto para estar juntos."

"É uma boa forma de ver as coisas." Edward cruzou a distância entre nossos rostos e me beijou.

Roçou meus lábios com a língua e abri a boca para ele. Aprofundou o beijo e nos moveu para que ele estivesse em cima de mim. Quando finalmente nos separamos para respirar, tínhamos as caras rosadas enquanto tentávamos recuperar a respiração. Sorriu e percorreu com os dedos, desde meu pescoço até minha mandíbula.

"Bella."

"Deveríamos nos apressar agora, Edward. Se nos ficarmos nesta posição mais tempo, nossos corpos podem vencer contra nossas mentes e corações."

Se riu enquanto se levantava. A ausência de seu peso e calidez me entristeceu, mas sabia que era necessário. Ainda não era O momento, não nos conhecíamos tempo o suficiente.

Peguei minha roupa e me dirigi ao banheiro. Tomei uma ducha rápida, sabendo que Edward também queria tomar uma. Me vesti e fiz um coque no cabelo. Sai do banheiro e o vi sentado na borda da cama com sua roupa nas mãos.

Me deu um sorriso. "Já vejo que está melhor. Sentirei saudades de ajudar-te."

"Do que está falando?" Perguntei, tentando averiguar como ele sabia.

Se levantou e se aproximou de mim. Olhei para cima para poder ver-lhe melhor. Uma vez mais, me encontrei fantasiando como beijar-lhe e tocar-lhe. Quando me deu um suave puxão no elástico do sutiã tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

"É uma traidora, Bella." Disse sorrindo docemente.

"Oh!" Ri. "Bom, sempre pode me ajudar a tirá-la."

Se riu e me beijou na testa e fechou a porta atrás dele. Esperei até que a ducha estivesse soando durante vários minutos. Então peguei uma almofada, o pressionei fortemente contra a cara e gritei contra ele. Me sentia um pouco mais no controle quando baixei a almofada. Os estúpidos hormônios estavam brincando comigo de repente. Agora entendia os comentários que Emmett fez enquanto tomávamos o café da manhã.

Liguei a televisão e encontrei outro episódio de Foster. Me concentrei na série e deixei que minha mente vagasse nas coisas simples e esquecesse da perfeição que era Edward.

Durou exatamente vinte minutos, até que abriu a porta e saiu sem camiseta, flexionando os músculos enquanto secava o cabelo úmido com uma toalha. Soltei um grito abafado e me esqueci de respirar. Parou em seco, olhando-me cautelosamente. Respirei fundo, corando, e me virei de novo para a televisão em um rápido movimento. Vi ele tremendo com uma risada silenciosa pelo canto do olho. Deus! Este homem fazia com que _isto_ também fosse sexy! Ridículo!

Fechei os olhos e comecei a respirar profundamente, contando lentamente em minha cabeça. Não estava preparada. Sabia que ele não estava preparado. O que não sabia era por que meu estúpido corpo estava tentando discutir comigo! Pensei nas conseqüências de render me antes de estar preparada. Possivelmente poderia arruinar o que havíamos estado construindo e nada valia tanto como isto. Sorri, feliz de ter me tranqüilizado com pensamentos racionais.

Abri os olhos, preparada para ver os amigos imaginários. Mas em vez de os amigos imaginários, estava olhando olhos verdes esmeralda! Como demônios ia manter a calma com ele exatamente aqui?

"Está bem?" Perguntou.

Assenti lentamente com a cabeça, todavia incapaz de afastar meus olhos dos seus. Chegando ao ponto que me dava medo de me mover. Tinha a sensação de que o mínimo movimento da minha parte acabaria com meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e minhas mãos em seu cabelo. Uma vez que isto acontecesse, já não seria mais responsável pelos meus atos.

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou.

Assenti de novo. 'Só se afaste, Edward. Por favor, afasta-te. Fique um pouquinho longe. Ainda melhor, volta para o banheiro. ' Supliquei na minha cabeça.

Maldito Emmett! Isto era sua culpa. Eu não havia pensado em nada de mais que beijos até sua conversa no café da manhã. Idiota!

"É hora de irmos." Disse Edward, levantando-se, e vindo para o sofá. "Vai precisar das botas e um casaco quente. Está começando há nevar um pouco."

Agora que estava a uma distância prudente, comecei a me mover. Levantei da cama, deixando que meus pés tocassem o chão. Peguei minhas botas da mala, colocando-as rapidamente. Quanto antes estivesse fora no agradável ar frio, melhor estaria.

Me virei para encontrar meu casaco e vi que Edward o estava segurando para mim perto da porta. Me aproximei dele e ele o estendeu. Deslizei para dentro os braços. Me virou e subiu o zíper por mim. Olhei-o fixamente, sorrindo como uma tonta, estou certa. Se inclinou e me beijou suavemente antes de dar-me a mão e guiar-me para fora do quarto.


	34. Ano Novo 2: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – Ano Novo – Parte 2 (Edward PDV)**

"Edward!" Bella riu enquanto arrastava ela pelo pulso, um pouco impaciente por ver sua reação com minha primeira surpresa. "Por acaso sabe aonde estamos indo?"

"É claro, Bella. Eu perguntei."

Me forçou para parar e me aproximou dela. "Está dizendo que de todos os homens do mundo, consegui o único que pede informações?"

"Farei o que seja para me assegurar que seja feliz, Bella. Te amo." Abracei e a beijei.  
"Olhe que lindos são!" Alguém gritou.

Bella e eu nos separamos e levantamos o olhar. Havia um homem e uma mulher de uns cinqüenta anos olhando-nos fixamente.

"Parece saídos de um cartão postal." Continuou a mulher. "Oh! Posso tirar uma foto, por favor? Na Florida ninguém acreditará que vi isto de verdade!"

Olhei para Bella. Ela corou, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Está bem." Disse suavemente. "Mas só se também tirarem uma foto com minha câmera."

"Herb! Pegue sua câmera! Tiremos a foto!" Gritou a mulher.

Bella lhe deu a câmera e se virou para olhar-me. Sorri e ela me devolveu o sorriso. Abracei-a e beijei-a como havia feito antes de que fossemos interrompidos. Sorrimos contra os lábios um do outro enquanto ouvíamos os clicks das câmeras.

"OH!" Gritou a mulher.

"Marjorie." Suspirou o homem. "Precisa parar de fazer isto antes que destrua o que sobrou do meu ouvido."

Bella e eu nos rimos por baixo enquanto nos separávamos. A velhinha nos devolveu nossa câmera e nos agradeceu outra vez por deixar-los tirar a foto. Olhei sobre o ombro de Bella enquanto ela olhava as fotos de nossa câmera digital.

"Edward! Parecemos um cartão postal com os prédios atrás e a neve caindo. Temos que imprimi-la assim que chegarmos em casa. Também sei aonde quero colocar-la!"

Agarrei sua cintura e comecei a levar ela outra vez. "A Alice se encantará em imprimir todas as fotos."

"Não. Quero guardar todas em um CD, e só imprimir as especiais. Talvez também possamos fazer um álbum de recortes, com os tickets das entradas da Ópera. Deveríamos nos assegurar de ter um do programa."

"Não havia notado como que é tão sentimental, Isabella,." Disse enquanto me inclinava e a beijava o seu suave pescoço.

Parou de andar e me olhou com uma expressão muito seria. Isso ia ser um daqueles momentos aonde me deixava ver mais de seu coração e sua mente. Me assegurei de que soubesse que estava prestando atenção.

"Nunca fui. A verdade é que nunca entendia porque a minha mãe se encantava com álbuns de recortes, especialmente porque nunca acabava os que começava. E então ver todas as fotografias da sua família que sua mãe tem pela casa..." Bella sacudiu a cabeça lentamente, sem afastar seus olhos dos meus. "Mas agora, tudo o que quero é assegurar-me de que nunca esquecerei um segundo do tempo que tenho com você."

"Bella, por que fala como se soubesse alguma coisa que eu não sei? Por que fala como se isto fosse acabar a qualquer momento?"

"Talvez porque tudo parece bom demais para ser verdade, Edward. Você admitiu o que sente, e é o mesmo que eu."

"Sim, mas não se incomode."

"Porq ue não?" Franziu o cenho enquanto enrugava o nariz.

"Porque não tenho nem uma intenção de deixar que isto acabe. Te amo e não quero nada mais do que estar contigo cada segundo do dia. Esta é a única vida que temos, Bella. Me nego a não aproveitar um só momento sem você. É valiosa demais para não o fazer."

"Como faz isto?"

"O que?"

"Acabar com todas as minhas preocupações dizendo as palavras perfeitas que preciso ouvir em cada momento."

"Bem, quer saber? Encontrei um livro maravilhoso que está sendo muito útil." Sorri enquanto a pressionava contra meu peito.

"Verdade? Como se chama?" Perguntou, brincando com a minha gola da jaqueta.

"Se chama 'Como fazer com que Bella Swan se apaixone pó você'." Eu ri.

"O que fará quando meus admiradores encontrarem o livro?"

"Não é possível. Comprei todos os exemplares e os direitos de publicação."

Bella riu, deixando que sua cabeça caísse para trás e seu cabelo caísse para traz dela. Seus olhos brilhavam com amor e humor enquanto parava de rir e me olhava fixamente. "Edward, te _amo_."

Sorri com o sorriso torto que ela gostava e mostrando-lhe minhas covinhas. Ela riu e me abraçou por um lado enquanto seguíamos andando. Não muito depois chegamos ao nosso destino.

"Edward! Olhe! É _a_ arvore de Natal!" Bella começou a saltar, parecendo muito com Alice. Mas a diferencia de Alice e Bella era, que Bella escorregou na água próxima e caiu exatamente no meus braços.

Eu ri enquanto a levantava. "Esta é a sua primeira surpresa. Tinha a sensação de que gostaria. Também pensei que talvez me deixaria levar-te para patinar no gelo como sua segunda surpresa. Depois de tirarmos fotos com a árvore, claro."

"Patinar, Edward? _Quer_ passar a noite no hospital em vez de ir na Ópera?"

"Bella, prometo que não ira se machucar. Não te soltarei, assim que será impossível que se machuque."

"É melhor mesmo, Tutor-boy." Disse, batendo um dedo no meu peito. "Ou se _arrependerá_.

"Sim, senhora!" Eu ri, beijando-a rapidamente.

A verdade é que acho que nós mais rimos no gelo na hora e meia de patinação do que patinamos. Sem contar quando tentava ajudar-la a se levantar, os pés de Bella não paravam. Cada vez que tentava puxar-la com menos força, um de seus pés ia mais para frente e começava a cair. No final, me rendi e simplesmente a segurava contra meu peito enquanto nos empurrava pelo gelo.

Contou-me historias das tentativas da sua família de ajudar-la a patinar e algumas vezes sorria e ria enquanto falava de seus pais. Acho que tive uma pequena epifania neste momento – nos estávamos curando um ao outro. Bella estava me ensinando como confiar em alguém de novo e eu estava ajudando-a a recordar de seus pais sem que ficasse triste.

Uma vez que desistimos de patinar, fui com Bella para a próxima parte de sua surpresa. Imaginei que esta ela gostaria mito mais já que não conseguiu patinar ou andar. E esta era a que eu estava mais ansioso.

Bella me deteve em diferentes lugares pelo caminho para tirar fotos. Não eram as fotos que se espera que um turista tire. Mas uma vez, Bella nunca fazia o que se esperava. Enquanto as tirava, me explicava sua razão sobre elas. Esta mulher era absolutamente brilhante e pensaria isto até mesmo se não a amasse. Era fascinante como funcionava sua mente.

Parou para tirar uma foto de um homem dormindo em um banco.

"Bella, porque tirou uma foto?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Ela é uma prova de que a vida pode ser cruel."

"Como sabe que ele não escolheu viver na rua?"

"Não importa."

"Explica isto, por favor."

"Digamos que decidiu viver na rua, Edward. O que faria com que uma pessoa decidisse deixar assim do mundo? O que poderia ter causado tanta dor que preferiu um banco em vez da comodidade de uma cama de verdade? E se não escolheu sua situação, então que desgraça o levou até aqui? Se não merecia por não ser cruel com os outros? Foi imprudente e fez muitas decisões ruins? Era muito teimoso e se negou a pedir ajuda antes de chegar a este ponto? Escolhendo sua situação ou não, a vida é cruel por deixar com que um alma se acabe como a deste homem."

Eu fiquei alí, completamente sem palavras. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer. A única coisa que me vinha na mente era que Emmett tinha razão. Ela era muito mais pronta do que eu. Era absolutamente brilhante. Seus olhos observavam o mundo e viam muito mais longe e com mais profundidade do que qualquer outra pessoa era capaz. Me senti orgulhoso e com muita sorte por poder estar ao seu lado neste momento. Começamos a andar outra vez e chegamos ao nosso destino pouco depois.

"Porque estamos no Central Park, Edward?" Perguntou Bella, cruzando os braços com suas mãos feitos em punhos. "Não andamos o suficiente hoje? Estou começando a virar um cubo de gelo."

Ri dela enquanto alisava minhas mãos, esperando que a fricção a aquecesse um pouco. "Concordo que já andamos o suficiente. Mas só temos que andar alguns metros mais."

Bella suspirou e me entendeu sua mão. Peguei-a e a guiei no parque e fui por uma curva. Alí parado, exatamente como eu havia colocado, estava uma carruagem de cavalos com um lindo cavalo branco. O condutor estava sentado no assento, esperando pacientemente, com uma placa que dizia 'Cullen'. Bella o viu e soltou um grito afogado.

"Edward!" sussurrou enquanto me olhava fixamente. Seus maravilhosos olhos cheios de felicidade.

"Pensei que gostaria de um passeio pelo parque." Disse, esperando que esta surpresa a alegrasse.

Sorriu e lançou-se nos meus braços. Me beijou na bochecha e me abraçou mais forte. "É perfeito, Edward. Obrigado."

"Suponho que são o Sr. e a Sra. Cullen." Interrompeu o condutor. "Os recém-casados são os melhores clientes destes passeis. Sei que esta um pouco de frio, mas realmente escolheram o melhor dia para este passeio."

Queria contrariá-lo e acabar com sua confusão, mas Bella me deteve com uma mão no meu braço.

"Carinho," Disse, sorrindo malignamente. "Acho que nosso condutor tem razão. É um dia perfeito para um passeio."

Sorri e a ajudei a subir na carruagem. Sentei-me ao seu lado e nos cobrimos com a manta que nos estava esperando. Bella se cobriu fortemente contra meu peito, apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Porque me parou quando ia corrigir-lo?" Sussurrei enquanto percorríamos o parque.

"Levou muito tempo. Estava impaciente para desfrutar sua surpresa. Porque? Acabei te incomodando?" sussurrou.

Não respondi. Simplesmente a pressionei mais forte contra mim. Precisava pensar, mas agora mesmo, só queria concentrar-me em Bella. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas pelo frio do dia e seu sorriso resplendia. Seus olhos se moviam de um lado para outro, tentando assimilar tudo de uma vez.

Sorri para mim mesmo. Bella e eu poderíamos ir a qualquer lugar juntos e ela encontraria algo interessante sobre o lugar. A maioria das mulheres se aborreceria o se sentiriam decepcionadas com nosso despreocupado dia, mas Bella estava extremadamente satisfeita. Outra forma na qual ela era diferente de qualquer outra mulher que já havia conhecido!

Muito rápido, o passeio se acabou. Bella havia passado quase quinze minutos assustando o condutor com milhões de perguntas. Ele gostava de seu trabalho? Qual era sua parte favorita? Como chegou nesta carreira? Era casado? Tenha filhos? Como eram os membros de sua família? Gostava de Nova York? Alguma vez desejou viver em outro lugar? O pobre condutor não sabia com quem tinha se encontrado. Sorri enquanto observava sua cara. A principio estava apreensivo com suas primeiras perguntas, mas enquanto o interrogatório avançava, pude ver que estava fascinado com minha Bella.

Sacudi a cabeça, lembrando das palavras de Emmett da primeira noite._ Essa garota vai ser a morte de quem acabar com ela._ Manter o ritmo de Bella ia a ser um desafio, mas eu estava mais do que feliz de tentar.

Fiz sinal para um taxi para poder tirar Bella do frio. O último que queria era que ficasse doente na nossa primeira viajem juntos. Sorri para mim mesmo enquanto pensava como esta seria a primeira de muitas.

Voltamos para o hotel e decidimos que um cochilo seria o melhor. Tenhamos a Ópera esta noite e Bella queria ir à Times Square depois para tirar fotos da bola caindo para Rosalie.

"Edward, colocou o despertador do seu celular?" Perguntou, acomodando-se debaixo do cobertor. Bocejou fortemente e soltou uma risada enquanto tapava a boca.

"Sim, amor. Vai despertar com tempo de sobra para que prepararmos."

"Olhe de novo."

"Bella, acabei de colocar."

"Por favor, Edward! Não quero correr nem um risco de perder a ópera."  
Revirei os olhos, mas fiz o que me pediu. Não podia negar nada a esta mulher não importando o idiota que pedisse para eu fazer. Selecionei o menu do despertador e coloquei ele na frente do rosto dela. Sorriu e suspirou alegremente. Fui para baixo as cobertas e a aproximei de mim. Beijei-a na cabeça e fechei os olhos, lembrando o dia em minha mente.  
Parecia que acabará de fechar os olhos quando o despertador do celular começou a tocar no quarto. Bella se virou e murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível. Ri suavemente enquanto pegava meu celular e desligava o despertador. Sentei-me e me passei as mãos pelo meu rosto e pelo meu cabelo. Dormir com a roupa que tinha colocado para usar durante o dia não era una boa idea, pensei comigo mesmo. Estava amarrotado de ter dormido com calça jeans.  
Estendi a mão e sacudi suavemente o ombro de Bella. "Bella, hora de levantar."  
Murmurou algo e cobriu a cabeça ainda mais com a coberta. Ia a ser difícil. Ri em voz baixa. O último sinal da teimosia de Bella era sua habilidade para não acordar se não queria. Com cuidado coloquei a boca dela para cima e a beijei nos olhos, no nariz e nas bochechas.

"Bella."

"Dois minutos mais, este sonho está excelente. Não espera! São cinco horas."

"Bella." Ri, passando os dedos na sua costa, sabendo que fazia cócegas.

Soltou uma risada e tentou se afastar de mim. "Trapaceiro!"

"Você que insistiu em que checasse duas vezes o despertador."

Abriu os olhos e sorriu tão calidamente que fiquei sem respiração. "Tenho que assegurar-me de que viverá o seu sonho, Edward."

Chamamos o serviço de quarto e comemos uma comida rápida juntos antes de irmos. Bella me forçou a tomar um banho primeiro, dizendo que ela não precisaria do banho durante mais tempo do que eu. Estava certo de que tenha razão, mas o cavaleiro em mim se sentia um pouco culpado.  
Nunca estive tão nervoso. Sabia que era idiota. Era só uma Ópera. Mas este vem sendo meu sonho durante tanto tempo! E Bella estava comigo! Dois sonhos juntos em uma noite. E para piorar a situação, parecia que ele não conseguia encontrar as peças de roupa adequada. Eu perdi o terno três vezes em cinco minutos, tinha perdido completamente a minha gravata e eu encontrei só um pé das minhas meias pretas.

Escutei Bella limpar a garganta atrás de mim. Me virei para ver me chamando com o dedo.

"Edward." Disse suavemente. "Precisa se acalmar. Vai me deixar louca. E nunca estará vestido a tempo se continuar perdendo a roupa pelo quarto. O que devo dizer que é uma pena, já que este quarto não é tão grande."

Respirei fundo e me forcei a acalmar-me. Bella se aproximou de mim e me beijou rapidamente.

"Fica lindo quando está nervoso."

Eu ri e a abracei. "Sinto muito. É difícil não estar um pouquinho nervoso. Realmente isto é um sonho que tinha desde de muito tempo."

"Fico feliz que pude te dar isto e compartir-lo com você, Edward."

"Eu também. Prometo-te que tentarei manter a calma."

"Isto é tudo o que peço." Me beijou outra vez antes de entrar no banheiro para acabar de se arrumar.

Bella havia me acalmado o suficiente para que pudesse me concentrar. Encontrei meu sapato, coloquei os terno e coloquei o sapato e o relógio. Estava terminando quando ela saiu do banheiro. Palavras como 'deusa' ou 'sedutora' não podiam descrever com precisão o impressionante que estava com o vestido que Alice havia comprado. Estava realmente perfeita.

"Bella, você é a perfeição."

Ela corou e sorriu timidamente. "Você também está mito lindo, Tutor-boy."

Sorri, ao saber que estava usando o humor para cobrir sua vergonha. "Linda, linda, linda, Bella."

Levantou um dedo e sorriu com malicia. "Isto não é uma frase, Edward."

"Verdade, mas você me deixou incapaz de falar corretamente. Por tanto, a melhor maneira de expressar sua beleza é repetir a palavra."  
Se aproximou mais de mim e me indicou com um dedo para que me aproximasse de novo. Fiz o que me pedia.

"Diria que seu discurso era muito coerente. Obrigado pelos maravilhosos elogios."

Beijei-a rapidamente antes de notar o por que ela havia me cortado. "Pode ser que estivesse fazendo um elogio, mas também estava dizendo a absoluta verdade."

Bella olhou na sua pequena bolsa para se assegurar de que as entradas ainda estavam alí. Sorri por ela ser tão cuidadosa com os nossos planos. Peguei nossos casacos e indiquei a saída e saímos do hotel.

Bella tremeu quando o vento gelado passou pelas suas bochechas. Alegrava-me que havia olhado no seu armário para não encontrar um casaco adequado para aqui. Havia forçado-a para que me deixasse comprar um vestido até os pés especificamente para este vestido. Se tivesse levado o seu normal, o passeio teria sido muito frio em suas pernas e com certeza ficaria doente.

"Tinha razão." Disse de repente enquanto se apoiava contra meu braço.

"Sobre o que?" Esta frase podia significar tantas coisas.

"Precisaria deste casaco."

Ri por ter pensado o mesmo que ela. "De nada."

Me abraçou mais forte enquanto andávamos pela rua. Íamos cumprir um de meus sonhos juntos. Esta era claramente a melhor noite de toda minha vida e ainda nem sequer havia visto a Ópera.


	35. A Peça: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 35 – A peça (Bella PDV)**

Edward estava tão nervoso esta noite. Só estava aumentando minha ansiedade. E se a peça não fosse tudo o que tinha sonhado que seria? E se eu não estivesse bem vestida? ou se disse algo estúpido? e se casse lá dentro? e se não pudesse entende-la? Ver um musical na televisão não tinha nada que ver com estar em um teatro de verdade... Como deixei que Alice me convencesse a fazer isto?

'Controle-se, Bella!' gritei para mim mesma. Este era o sonho de Edward. Ia dar tudo certo.

Olhei-o discretamente pelo canto do olho. Tinha o rosto inexpressivo, mas sua mão estava apertando o braço freneticamente. Uma parte de mim queria rir e a outra parte queria gritar. Nos dois estávamos nervosos por provavelmente nada.

"Estou te deixando nervosa, não é?" Perguntou suavemente.

Olhei-o. Seus olhos eram cálidos, mas ainda cheios de ansiedade. Passei minhas mãos no seus ombros, não muito segura de como responder. Eu estava nervosa, mas não queria que ele se preocupasse comigo. Esta noite era sobre ele.

Beijou minha testa e me abraçou. "Desculpa."

"Edward, não se desculpe. Não é nada."

"É tão maravilhosa comigo. Não posso acreditar na sorte que tenho."

"Eu que sinto isto contigo o tempo todo." Ri por baixo. "Mas te prometo, de verdade, que não é nada. Sei que isto é algo muito importante para você."

Entramos no vestíbulo do teatro e suspirei pelo calor que estava ali. Edward tirou seu casaco e o pendurou no braço. Estava tão concentrada no que vestiria e em manter a calma que a verdade é que não havia visto. Mas agora sim estava vendo!

Edward com smoking era a coisa mais pecaminosa que havia visto na minha jovem vida. Não podia entender como diabos podia estar mais bonito totalmente vestido do que ao sair do banheiro sem camiseta esta manha. Devia estar olhando-o fixamente porque de repente se estava rindo no meu ouvido.

"Respira, Bella."

Respirei fundo e agarrei seu braço, para tranqüilizar-me. Devia estar paralisada olhando-o mais tempo do que havia me dado conta. "Desculpa" Murmurei.

Ele riu outra vez. "Não foi nada. Assim que me senti quando saiu do banheiro antes. Está o suficientemente firme para ir aos camarotes?"

"Só se me segurar."

"Não tenho intenções de te soltar, Bella."

Olhei-o, não estando segura si se referia a agora mesmo ou há algo muito mais permanente. Seus olhos verdes não transmitiam nada quanto estavam cheios com o mesmo nervosismo e excitação que estiveram ali todo o dia.

Edward tirou meu braço do seu lado e entendeu o braço de forma mais formal. Entrelacei o meu, dando-lhe meu melhor sorriso. Beijou-me na bochecha suavemente.  
"Obrigado por isto, Bella."

"Tudo por você, Edward." Disse, usando a propósito suas palavras.

Olhei pela primeira vez o Majestic Theatre. Claramente podia se ver de onde vinha o nome. As paredes, o chão, a entrada… tudo era elegante.

Já havia bastante gente conversando por ali já que a peça começaria dentro de mais trinta minutos. Deviam estar tão excitados quanto Edward.

"Vamos a encontrar nossos assentos. Não quero que seus pés doam antes de irmos a Times Square." Sussurrou enquanto me guiava pelas outras portas.

Sacudi a cabeça, uma vez mais surpreendida com ele. Parecia que sempre encontrava alguma maneira de cuidar de mim. Meus olhos começarão a umedecer, mais lutei contra eles; nunca poderia explicar como me sentia e não queria que Edward pensasse que minhas lágrimas eram por alguma coisa ruim.

Enquanto entravamos por outra porta de correr, vislumbrei pela primeira vez o teatro. Era lindo. As luzes ressaltavam as suaves cores das paredes e da cortina assim como a do cenário. A palavra 'elegante' me ocorria uma e outra vez na mente.

O palco e a zona de assentos eram enormes! Ou pelo menos pareciam para mim. Só podia compará-lo ao pequeno teatro que havia na minha universidade. Edward me levou pelos camarotes, assegurando-se de que não havia maneira de que eu caísse.

Nossos assentos estavam exatamente do lado do palco. Parei um momento pelo caminho para olhar a zona aonde as outras pessoas estavam sentadas.

Quando chegamos aos nossos assentos, me virei para poder ver tudo melhor. Tive que manter os olhos fixos em meus pés no caminho até aqui. Agora podia ver tudo sem medo de cair, queria memorizar cada detalhe deste lugar.

Havia palcos na parte de cima. Havia assentos abaixo e alguns ao nosso lado. E haviam outros camarotes do outro lado dos assentos.

"Edward, estes são bons assentos?" Perguntei, nervosamente. E se Alice havia escolhido assentos ruins e arruinado sua experiência?

"São excelentes, Bella. Estamos exatamente ao lado sem ninguém para bloquear a visão. E o som da música abaixo de nos será a melhor experiência. Não tem que se preocupar com nada."

Soltei a respiração que estava prendendo. Era obvio que Alice sabia o que estava fazendo. Por que estava duvidando dela?

Me virei para olhá-lo. Todo seu nervosismo se havia ido. Agora estava feliz e excitado. Ver ele feliz acabou com a minha própria ansiedade. Afastei-me do assento, apoiando minha cabeça no seu ombro.

A cortina que estava sobre o palco era de uma cor roxa escura e parecia muito pesada. Me perguntei se já havia alguém atrás, ou se ainda estavam preparando-se.

Quando a orquestra começou a afinar seus instrumentos, comecei a me emocionar. Olhei Edward e sorri com alegria.

"Já é quase hora, amor." disse. Seu sorriso podia acabar com qualquer estrela fugaz.

Tinha que fazer algo para descobrir o que estava sentindo ou explodiria. Tirei os braços do pescoço e o abracei fortemente. Ele riu e me devolveu o abraço, beijando-me no cabelo.

"Acho que minha emoção te infectou." Sussurrou.

"Acho que tudo seu me infecta. Mas sim, agora mesmo é tua emoção que me contagiou." Forcei-me a soltar ele e senta quieta no meu lugar.

"Conhece esta historia?"

"E quem não! É tão romântica e obscura. O amor entre Raul e Christine... O fantasma também a quer, mas só como troféu. Ele só se concentra no que sente. Sinto-me um pouco mal por ele, mas acho que se quer alguém de verdade, fará o que seja por esta pessoa. Até mesmo deixá-la, se é o melhor."

"O amor pode ser uma força apaixonada que cega aqueles com as melhores intenções."

Me olhou fixamente durante um momento. Corei, me sentindo um pouco tímida pela força do seu olhar. Passou seus polegares nas minhas bochechas, sorrindo.

"Obrigado por esta noite, Bella."

"Sem problemas, Tutor-boy." Soltei uma risada, tentando diminuir meus nervos.

O que estava acontecendo comigo esta noite? Minhas emoções estavam loucas. Estar apaixonada por alguém era como uma viajem em uma montanha russa. Mas duvidava que alguma vez quisesse sair enquanto Edward estivesse ao meu lado. Mostrou-me este sorriso torto e meu coração se acelerou. Estava claro que era uma montanha russa e eu estava presa a ela por toda a minha vida!

As luzes se pagaram e o zumbido do público acabou imediatamente. Olhei Edward para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Se inclinou e sussurrou. "Estão preparando para começar. As luzes se apagam e a orquestra começará a tocar. Então a cortina se levantará e a noite começa."

Assenti enquanto pegava sua mão e a colocava na minha perna. Ia comportar-me esta noite. Não podia afastar sua atenção da obra. Teria que guardar todas as minhas perguntas para depois. Isto ia ser bastante difícil, mas faria tudo por Edward.

As luzes se apagaram e a música começou exatamente como ele havia dito. Olhei a cortina, esperando ver o menor movimento. Finalmente começaram a mover-se, dobrando-se sobre si mesma enquanto subia sobre o palco. Ainda não havia nada para se ver e o palco estava completamente escuro.

A orquestra começou a tocar e a música aumentou o volume até que parecia que o teatro inteiro estava coberto pelo som. Fechei os olhos, desfrutando da sensação do som aos meus ouvidos.

Senti os lábios de Edward no meu ouvido e ouvi um suave obrigado sobre o som da música. Sorria tanto que doíam as minhas bochechas. Queria gritar para mostrar o incrivelmente feliz que estava com tudo isto, perfeitamente para ele. Mas resisti a este impulso e em vez disto apertei sua mão.

As luzes se acenderam no palco e todos os pensamentos de fazer algo inusitado se foram e minha atenção voltou ao palco. A música, os movimentos, as vozes... Era impressionante. Havia tanto o que olhar que me sentia como se me escapasse algo. Era normal que as pessoas viesse ver esta peça muitas vezes! Provavelmente podias vê-la vinte vezes e ainda ia encontrar algo que me havia escapado.

A obra durava duas horas e tinha um descanso de quinze minutos, mas parecia que havia acabado antes de que tivesse ao menos começado. Tinha rido, chorado, sentido como se meu coração acelerasse por Christine e Raul, e então me entristeci por como as coisas acabaram. V~e-la em casa não era nada comparado a isto.

Quando o descanso chegou finalmente, Edward o passou quase intero se dobrado de tanto rir. Não podia manter o ritmo com todas as perguntas que estava fazendo. Ao principio havia sentido verdadeira curiosidade, mas depois disto, só queria que continuasse rindo. Não havia nem um outro som na terra que se comparasse a isto. Assegurei-me de parar antes de que o tempo se acabasse para que estivesse bem quando a cortina voltasse a levantar.

Quando a peça acabou, me guiou para fora do teatro e até nosso hotel. Comecei com minhas perguntas outra vez e Edward tampou a minha boca com a mão, sorrindo.

"Se não parar para respirar, temo que desmaie. Alem do mais, tenho a impressão de que quer chegar ao restaurante para ver como desce a esfera."

Assenti, com sua mano ainda sobre minha boca.

"Se tirar a mão, estará tranqüila?" Perguntou, sorrindo.

Assenti de novo.

A tirou e a colocou na minha bochecha. "Me alegra que esta tão emocionada, Bella. Mas me sentiria muito melhor se fosse mais lentamente com as perguntas e respirasse um pouco mais."

"Verei o que posso fazer sobre isto." Eu ri. "O que mais gostou?" Perguntei, mordendo o lábio.  
Se riu suavemente enquanto rodava o meu lábio com seus dedos, para que não o mordesse. "Era mais do que havia sonhado. Obrigado."  
"Era assombroso. As luzes, os sons... Era impressionante! ¡Não posso descrever adequadamente!"  
Riu e me abraçou pela minhas costa, fazendo com que começássemos a movermos outra vez.  
"Temos tempo para nos trocarmos?" Perguntei. A tira da parte de trás do salto estava começando a machucar a minha pele.  
"Depende do quão rápido pode se trocar."  
"Te asseguro que uma vez que desbotoe o vestido estarei fora dele e destes saltos e com calças e botas antes de que consiga disser 'Tutor-boy'."  
Não estava certa do que havia dito exatamente, mas algo do que disse fez com que Edward contivesse a respiração. Olhei-o e estava mordendo o lábio enquanto me olhava fixamente, seus olhos verdes ardendo. Conhecia esta expressão. Esta era a expressão que tenha no seu quarto quando me pressionou contra a porta. Não era uma boa expressão para ter agora.  
Tirei-me de seu braço, para que conseguir me mover. Estava rindo-se por baixo suavemente enquanto entrávamos no hall do hotel. Agora havia guardas da segurança por toda parte e Edward teve que mostrar nossa chave do quarto varias vezes antes que pudéssemos chegar ao nosso corredor.

Abriu a porta do nosso quarto e corri tão rápido quanto minhas pernas me permitiam. Me deixei cair no sofá e liberei meus pes, suspirando profundamente uma vez que me havia tirado os sapatos.  
Me levantei em um salto e corri até Edward. Estava tirando a gravata. Fiquei de pé diante dele, girando para ficar de costas para ele.  
"Desabotoe!" Ordenei.  
Se ri enquanto esticava o braço e abria o zíper com seus dedos. Estava esperando que fosse rápido e já estivesse feito. Mas o que consegui foi que os dedos de Edward me recorreram lentamente a pele que ia tocando-me enquanto baixava o ziper. Estava mordendo o lábio por dentro e rezando para que não saísse sangre e nem um gemido. Qualquer um dos dois me meteria em problemas de alguma maneira.  
Me beijou na nuca. "Feito."  
"Com isto está dispensado." Murmurei enquanto corria até o banheiro.  
Havia deixado minha mala ali antes. Tirei o vestido, voltando a colocar-lo em sua sacola. Peguei minhas calças e comecei a subi-las pelas pernas.  
"Bella."  
Estava agachada, passando as calças pelo meu tornozelo. Virei a cabeça para um lado para ver a Edward olhando-me fixamente. Me dei conta de que tinha uma vista perfeita da minha bunda e a calçinha preta de renda que Alice havia insistido para comprar. Minha cara ardia com enquanto corava. Levantei rapidamente e subi a calça até em cima. Não podia virar-me e dar-lhe a cara.  
"Precisa de alguma coisa?" Tenha os olhos fechados fortemente enquanto rezava para que não disesse nada sobre isto.  
"Ia... hum, eu... não importa."  
A porta se fechou e soltei a respiração que estava prendendo. Peguei minha jersey azul com a mão tremendo. Estava totalmente mortificada! Porque estas coisas sempre acontecem comigo? Comecei a chorar, o sinal final de que estaria envergonhada até um ponto sem retorno.

Coloquei o jersey rapidamente, nervosa por ter chorando. Porque havia tido tanta presa? Se tivesse demorado um segundo para fechar a maldita porta... Me sentei na borda da banheira, olhando fixamente os pés.  
Chamou na porta. "Bella? Esta bem?"  
Sorri e limpei os olhos. "Só outro minuto."  
"Demore quanto tempo quiser."  
Respirei, olhando o espelho. Sacudi a cabeça e ri ao me ver. Esta noite sim que era como uma montanha russa para mim.  
Peguei meu celular na pia. Ia fazer algo muito diferente de mim. Ia chamar alguém para pedir ajuda.  
"Bella, está tudo bem?" Perguntou a assustada voz de Angela.  
"Estou bem. Fisicamente, de todos os modos."  
"O que aconteceu? O que te aconteceu?"  
"Envergonhei-me a mim mesma até chorar."  
"Ah, não! O que aconteceu? Você caiu?"  
"Eu..."  
"Bella, sou eu. Estou com você durante muito tempo. Lembra do café e o problema com o vestido?"  
Comecei a rir, sabendo que esta era a intenção de Ângela. "Sim, me lembro."  
"O que aconteceu? Porque a intrépida Bella Swan, minha melhor amiga, está perdendo o controle?"  
"Esqueci-me de fechar a porta e Edward entrou quando minha calça estava no meu tornozelo e estava agachada tentando por as pernas na calça."  
"Ah, não, Bella!"  
"Não posso sair por esta porta e olhar em sua cara."  
"Pode e o fará."  
"Não sei como."  
"Está certa, não é a maneira mais convencional para seu namorado te ver o seu traseiro pela primeira vez. Há coisas piores do que seu namorado encontrando-se com você assim."

"Como o que?"  
"Que fosse um total estranho! O Ben! Bella, acho que deveria respirar fundo e tranqüilizar-se. Veja isto como se fosse apenas Edward. Que te adora. Estou certa de que não se zombará com você. Não é como se Emmet estivesse por perto."  
"Pelo menos isto." Murmurei.  
"Isabella Marie Swan, fique quieta!" Gritou Ângela. "Está sendo ridícula! Claro que foi horroroso, mas e o que? Está em Nova York com o homem que ama e tem vinte minutos para pegar tua câmera e fazer fotos da esfera caindo para mim! Se vem para casa sem elas, farei algo muito mais horroroso para você. Entendeu?"  
"Sim" Engoli a saliva.  
"Bem. Diga olâ para Edward de minha parte." Riu-se enquanto desligava o telefone.  
Olhei fixamente meu celular durante um momento. Parecia como se Ângela tivesse sido de repente possuída por Alice. Sacudi a cabeça enquanto suspirava e me levantava. Peguei uma toalha e me sequei o rosto. Olhei minha camiseta, assegurando-me que ao menos havia posto corretamente.  
Peguei um casaco e o coloquei. Coloquei minhas botas e fui até a porta. Respirei fundo e a abri. Edward estava sentado na borda da cama, esperando. Hora de averiguar o que diria exatamente. Suspirei e sai do banheiro, pronta para encontrar-me com meu destino.

**FIM DO CAPITULO 35  
**


	36. A Visão: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 36 – A Visão (Edward PDV)**

Pobre Bella! O olhar no rosto dela… era além de envergonhado. Ela provavelmente pensou que eu iria fazer uma piada dela. Como ela poderia não pensar assim? Ela cresceu com Emmett.  
Como se eu jamais poderia ser capaz de tirar sarro dela… vê-la assim… Não era a maneira mais oportuna para descobrir que tipo de calcinha a sua namorada estava usando, mas a vista não era ruim de jeito nenhum. Corei com meus próprios pensamentos. Isso certamente não era a coisa mais cavalheira que eu fiz hoje. Eu me repreendi quando eu levantei um outro olhar para a porta fechada.

Eu me troquei para um jeans e uma camisa, me perguntando se ela nunca iria sair do banheiro novamente. Eu não sabia o que fazer para tornar isso melhor. Eu não poderia deixar que ela perdesse o "The ball drop". Era tão importante para ela. Ela estava falado sobre isso todos os dias.

Peguei o meu celular e liguei para minha irmã. Se alguém sabia o que fazer, com certeza seria Alice.

"Edward, como está a multidão?"

"Nós ainda não chegamos ao restaurante ainda."

"Você só tem trinta e cinco minutos até a "the ball drop", Edward!"

"Eu tenho um pequeno problema."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu meio que... bem... eu entrei ao banheiro e Bella por acaso ainda não tinha saído dele. E não tenho certeza se ela irá sair mais... "

"Preciso de mais informações para ajudá-lo. O que exatamente aconteceu? E não deixe de fora um único detalhe. "

"A porta do banheiro estava aberta e pensei que ela estava apenas pegando a sua bolsa ou algo assim. Eu não sabia que ela estava se trocando. Quer dizer, a porta estava aberta, Alice. "

"Se acalme."

"Certo. Bem, eu fui perguntar se ela sentia vontade de comer assim que chegássemos lá em cima. Mas quando eu entrei, ela estava curvada fazendo alguma coisa com o seu jeans. "

"Isso não soa tão ruim."

"Alice, ela estava sem camisa e a calça dela estava em seus joelhos."

"Oh, meu Deus! Quanto vermelho ela ficou? "

"Eu não tenho uma cor para compará-lo".

"Edward, você tem que fazer algum controle de danos maiores, quando ela sair do banheiro."

"Eu não sei se ela vai".

"Ela vai. Confie em mim. E quando ela sair, você vai finge como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se ela decidir falar disso, tudo bem. Mas caso contrário, continue com a noite, como se isso não aconteceu. "

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"Seja muito consciente do seu humor. Se ela parecer relutante em você ter que abraçá-la ou tocá-la, não leve o pessoalmente. Basta deixá-la superar o constrangimento."

"Tudo bem. Obrigado, Alice."

"Apenas relaxe que tudo ficará bem, Edward."

Eu desliguei meu celular e coloquei o no bolso. Eu fui para a cama e sentei-me na ponta, esperando que ela saísse. Olhei para o meu relógio. Tínhamos vinte minutos para sair antes do grande evento.

A porta se abriu e Bella estava lá. Ela parecia hesitar em sair do banheiro.

Eu dei-lhe o sorriso que eu sabia que ela adorava e me levantei. "Pronta para ir? Eu estou com a câmera. Alice arrumou uma mesa para nós, à direita na janela. Eu estava pensando que poderíamos encomendar alguma sobremesa, também. Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou com fome novamente." Mordi o interior da minha bochecha, me forçando a parar de divagar.

"Hm… vamos apenas decidir quando chegarmos lá," Bella disse, um passo à frente.

Dei um passo em sua direção, querendo lhe dar um abraço. Lembrei-me de advertência de Alice e parei. Eu acenei minha mão em direção à porta. "Depois de você, amor."

Ela sorriu um pouco, mas não atingiu seus olhos castanhos.

"Você está animada?"

"Sim", ela disse suavemente.

"Rose vai ficar muito feliz ao ver as fotos."

"Eu estava pensando que talvez pudéssemos começar a poupar agora para mandar ela e Emmett aqui no próximo ano", disse ela à medida que entrou no corredor.

"Eu acho que é uma excelente idéia, Bella. Seria seu presente de casamento ou de Natal? "

"De Natal seria melhor, já que seria mais perto do Ano Novo", respondeu ela, entrando no elevador.

O passeio até lá foi muito estranho. Continuei a lutar comigo mesmo. Eu queria abraçá-la ou segurar a mão dela… só para tocá-la de alguma maneira e confortá-la. Ela não olhou pra mim, nem mesmo através de seus cílios.

As portas se abriram para um restaurante muito lotado. Fui até a recepção com Bella seguindo de perto. Quando ela escorregou a mão dela na minha, dei um suspiro de alívio. Eu dei-lhe um aperto de mão leve, esperando que ela entendesse que eu estava aqui para ela.

"Nome?" O cara perguntou. Ele parecia realmente irritado com o barulho da multidão.

"Cullen", eu respondi.

"Mesa para dois na janela. Julie!", Ele gritou.

Dei um passo para trás, esbarrando em Bella. Eu olhei para ela. "Desculpe. Ele meio que me pegou desprevenido. "

"Ele é meio rude," Bella sussurrou, dando-me um sorriso. Que atingiu pelo menos um de seus olhos.

"Sigam-me pessoal", disse uma loira.

Eu achei que fosse a Julie. Ela nos levou a um quadro de janela que foi perfeitamente centralizada para a "The Ball drop". Os olhos de Bella cresceram enquanto levou olhou para a multidão e a bola iluminada.

Deixei ela ter a cadeira de frente para a janela. Tomei outra à sua direita. "Incrível, não é?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Tirei sua câmera e coloquei sobre a mesa em frente dela. Ela pôs a mão na minha, mantendo no lugar. Ela se virou para olhar para mim, os olhos úmidos.

"Obrigada por não… só… obrigada."

Eu me inclinei e beijei a sua testa. "Você não tem nada para me agradecer. Você é a razão de estarmos nesta cidade, que nós vimos uma ópera maravilhosa, e que estamos aqui agora, se preparando para iniciar um novo ano juntos."

Ela envolveu seus braços em volta de mim e me puxou com força contra ela. Quando ela queria, ela realmente tinha um inferno de um aperto. Abracei suas costas, esfregando pequenos círculos contra sua camisa.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu te amo".

Puxei para trás e beijou seus lábios rapidamente. Eu dei-lhe um grande sorriso quando peguei as suas mãos nas minhas. "Você está pronto para começar um ano novo comigo, Bella?"

"Muito." Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu vou tirar umas fotos agora."

"Ok".

Ela caminhou até a janela com a câmera. Eu segui atrás dela, segurando-a por trás. Ela tirou fotos da bola e da multidão e um dos poucos edifícios que cercavam a Times Square. O cartão de memória acabou e ela fez um beicinho.

"Eu acho que tenho que voltar e apagar algumas".

Eu chequei no meu bolso e entreguei-lhe uma novo cartão . "Eu pensei que isso poderia acontecer."

Ela virou-se e abraçou-me novamente. "Edward, você é absolutamente o melhor. Eu te amo ".

Eu ri enquanto a ajudei a ter a câmera aberta e mudando os cartões. Ela me deu um beijo rápido e depois voltou para a janela.

Com o tempo se aproximando, mais e mais pessoas iniciaram uma aglomeração em torno das janelas. Eu tomei uma atitude de proteção perto de Bella, certificando-me de que ninguém entrasse na frente dela ou ficasse lotada demais entre nós. Isso era muito importante para ela, para que a deixasse ficar confusa.

As pessoas ao nosso redor começaram a gritar a contagem regressiva. "Dez… nove… oito… sete…"  
Eu me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Mantenha sua câmera ligada na bola, está quase na hora."

Ela acenou com a cabeça, enquanto ela continuava a tirar fotos. A contagem regressiva terminou e as pessoas ao redor de nós gritavam e explodiam em comemorações. Confetes foram caindo na Times Square abaixo de nós. Bella tirou mais algumas fotos antes de se virar.

"Acho que devemos começar o Ano Novo com o pé direito", disse ela, sorrindo para mim.

"E como vamos fazer isso?" Eu perguntei, envolvendo-a nos meus braços.

"Você deve me beijar."

"Eu devo beijá-la", eu concordei com um sorriso.

Ela me encontrou a meio caminho e me deu um beijo maravilhoso. Quando nós nos afastamos para ter um pouco de ar, eu a apertei contra mim. Eu comecei a rir, percebendo o quão tolo seria para parar de beijá-la para ela respirar e, em seguida, apertando-a. Eu relaxei o meu aperto e beijei a ponta do seu nariz.

"Desculpe. Estou realmente animado por ter você comigo agora. Eu te amo, Bella. "

"Eu te amo, Edward. Você se importa se nós voltássemos para o nosso quarto agora?"

"Não mesmo."

"Você tem certeza? Você disse algo sobre estar com fome mais cedo."

"Eu vou pedir o serviço de quarto. Vamos lá. "Peguei a minha mão na sua e levei-a pelo meio da multidão e a trouxe para o elevador."

A viagem para baixo foi calma e tranquila como Bella se manteve firme para mim. Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça, aliviado por ter as coisas voltando ao normal. Caminhamos para o nosso quarto, fechei e tranquei a porta.

"Eu vou me trocar para o meu pijama", disse ela. "E eu vou ter a certeza de que fechei a porta desta vez", ela riu.

Olhei para ela por um momento. "Você está bem?"

"Sim", ela suspirou, chegando em mim e colocando os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Eu sinto muito cedo. Eu só estava… muito, muito envergonhada ".

"Eu entendo," Eu ri, descansando minha testa contra a dela. "Eu estava preocupado que você nunca mais iria sair do banheiro."

"Eu contemplaria a criação de campo lá", disse ela com um sorriso. "Mas eu tenho certeza que eu teria que sair eventualmente."

"Sério?"

"Eu teria sentido muita saudade sua e teria de sair."

"É seguro fazer uma pequena piada?"

"Você pode tentar."

"Se você estiver sempre procurando uma maneira de me dar um ataque cardíaco, bem você irá fazer isso facilmente."

Ela riu, deixando cair á cabeça para trás. Debrucei-me e rapidamente beijei no oco da garganta dela antes que ela se endireitasse.

Ela ainda estava rindo quando ela olhou para mim. "Você está certo."

"Vá se trocar", eu disse, deixando-a ir e girando ela para entrar ao banheiro.

Eu troquei para o meu próprio pijama e então sentei no sofá, olhando para o menu. Bella voltou e sentou se ao meu lado, apoiando-se no meu ombro.

"Você quer alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"Não."

"Eu não acho que eu realmente quero algo. Eu não vejo nada que soa particularmente bom tarde da noite. "

Eu coloquei um braço ao redor dela, abraçando-a contra meu lado. "Você se divertiu hoje a noite?"

"Muito, Muito."

"Qual foi a sua parte favorita?"

"Vendo o seu rosto durante a ópera. Você estava tão animado e se divertindo tanto. E quanto a você?"

"Olhando você lançando todas aquelas perguntas durante o intervalo."

"Foi uma noite realmente boa, considerando todas as coisas."

"Realmente não foi tão ruim assim, Bella".

"Edward, eu não posso começar a descrever como eu estava mortificada. E… eu acho que vai levar um bom tempo antes de ver tanto de mim. "

"Isso está perfeitamente bem, Bella", eu disse, levando-a para a cama. "Nós só nunca iremos tão rápido quanto você quiser. Você sabe, realmente não tem nada no qual se envergonhar. Se ajuda, você está livre para caminhar em mim a qualquer hora. "

"Eu não acho que isso iria ajudar em nada!" Ela riu.

"Por que não? Eu vejo você, você me vê… Nós somos iguais ".

"Edward, foi o suficiente ver você completamente vestido. Eu não sei se eu teria auto-controle o suficiente para me controlar se eu te visse despido. E eu não estou pronta para fazer mais do que uns amassos agora."

Me movi para até que eu estava em cima dela e comecei a beijá-la ao longo pescoço e ombros.

"O que você está fazendo?", Ela riu.

"Você disse uns amassos agora."

Ela riu mais ainda, empurrando-me para longe. "Que namorado você é. Apenas prestando atenção na metade da minha sentença. "

"Eu ouvi a sentença toda, Bella. Eu só queria ouvi você rir. E eu entendo o que você está falando. Por mais linda, sexy e irresistível que você seja, não tenho nenhum problema em esperar o momento certo. Eu não quero que isso seja conduzido somente pelos hormônios. "

"Exatamente!", Disse ela, puxando meus braços de volta ao seu redor. "Essa é uma das coisas que eu mais amo em você, Edward. Você me entende. Eu te amo e eu sei que você me ama, mas essa é uma etapa muito grande e eu acho que deveríamos nos conhecer mais um pouco, antes de levar as coisas a esse nível."

"Não, que eu não desfrutei completamente a noite passada, mas eu acho que nós provavelmente não deveríamos repetir isso por algum tempo. Me parece que isso nos excede desnecessariamente."

"Você escondeu isso muito bem. Você nem pareceu um pouco perturbado ".

"É bom que você pensa assim." Eu ri.

"Portanto, a fim de manter as coisas fora das nossas mãos, vou me certificar de manter a minha camisa e as portas fechadas, e você manter a sua camisa. Eu penso que nós estaremos bem, se fizermos isso."

"Nós sempre podemos lembrar de Emmett. Nada melhor para acalmar hormônios do que um irmão gigante. "

"Você tem alguma idéia de como é uma bobagem por você estar preocupado com o Emmett?"

"Bella, você já viu Emmett quando alguém assobia para Rosalie? Apenas um assobio?"

"Não."

"Você realmente deveria ver. Talvez então você iria entender."

"Eu prometo proteger você do meu protetor e grande irmão mais velho ."

"Isso deveria ser uma visão interessante! Você, com essas suas mãozinhas no seu quadril," eu disse, beijando as costas das suas mãos. "Seu queixo saliente e seus olhos castanhos no fogo. E Emmett… com os braços maiores do que todo o seu corpo. Sim, meus medos são irracionais", eu ri.

"Podemos discutir mais sobre isso amanhã?" Ela bocejou, aconchegando a cabeça dela contra meu peito.

"Claro", eu ri, dando um beijo na cabeça dela.

"Tudo bem," ela suspirou, colocando o braço em volta da minha cintura.

Eu ri baixinho, sabendo que ela estava quase dormindo. Eu esfregava as suas costas e não levou muito tempo para ela adormecer. Eu esperei até ver se ela iria falar e eu não me surpreendi com o que ouvi.

"Não, não, não," ela murmurou, me empurrando. "Feche. Você tem que fechar agora, porta estúpida".

"Bella, a porta está fechada", sussurrei para ela.

"Eu não posso fechá-la. Angela, ela não quer travar. "

"Rode a maçaneta" Eu ri.

"Obrigada, Ang. Você é um boa amiga. Agora, venha me ajudar que essa mosca do Mike saia . Eu não quero que ele me siga mais."

Eu balancei a minha cabeça, espantado com a vivacidade de seus sonhos e a maneira como eles mudavam.

"Emmett, você não pode ter um sutiã de côco não importa o que Jasper diga. Apenas o de plástico."

Eu fiz o meu melhor para rir em silêncio, enquanto eu a abraçava. Ela suspirou e eu sabia que sua fase de conversa estava chegando ao fim.

"Eu te amo, Edward."

Ela se aconchegou mais perto de mim, tremendo um pouco. Eu puxei as cobertas até o pescoço para mantê-la quente, em seguida, beijei a sua testa.

"Eu também te amo. Mais do que eu posso dizer. "

New York tinha sido tudo que eu esperava, só que melhor. Seria difícil compartilhar com a nossa família quando chegássemos em casa amanhã. Mas pelo menos ela era minha para compartilhar. Eu realmente era o homem mais sortudo do planeta.


	37. A Volta para Casa: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 37 – A volta para casa (Edward POV)**

Sabia que todo o mundo nos bombardearia com pergunta assim que, colocasse-mos nossos pés em casa. Como poderia sequer começar a descrever o quão incrível foi esta viajem?

A Ópera tinha sido tudo o que alguma vez havia sonhado e compartilha-la com Bella fez tudo ficar muito mais especial. Ela estava tão cativada como eu pela experiência inteira. De alguna maneira havia encontrado força de vontade para guardar todas as perguntas para o intervalo e para depois da peça. Sabia que tinha sido difícil se manter quieta, mas sua boa vontade para fazer-lo havia feito meu coração bater mais forte.

E enquanto estava-mos no restaurante, vendo a Times Square, tive que beliscar-me algumas vezes. Era tão surreal estar nesta cidade nesta época do ano com esta mulher insuportavelmente linda ao meu lado. Havia se preocupado de tirar fotos de todos os ângulos para mostrá-las para Rosalie. Era adorável. Seus olhos marrons estiveram muito abertos de espanto quando viu a multidão e a esfera descer.

Agora estava dormindo ao meu lado no Volvo. Tinha se negado a dormir no hotel e no avião. Passou todo o tempo fazendo perguntas sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido, e acariciando meu rosto com suas suaves mãos. Ela não estava mais preparada do que eu para que o nosso tempo sozinhos acabasse.

Estava lindíssima enquanto dormia. Me perguntei o que estaria sonhando. Não estava falando, mas estava sorrindo. Peguei sua mão e a beijei delicadamente, apertando-a contra meu peito como havia feito na noite que esteve tão incomodada por machucar Mike.

Eu já estava pensando nos planos para o dia de Dia dos Namorados. Quase ri em voz alta. Esta mulher estava me deixando louco, mas nunca reclamaria disto. Precisaria falar com Alice e Emmett para me assegurar de que realmente era uma boa idéia, mas esperaria até que estivesse mais perto da data.

A universidade começava na semana que vem. O tempo com ela estaria mais limitado. Odiava a idéia de não poder estar com ela. E então ter que dirigir entre nossas casas levaria muito mais tempo. Apesar de me negar a dormir sem ela ao meu lado, não via nem uma maneira de evitar isto.

Estacionei na rua de casa. As luzes estavam acendida e os carros de Emmett e de Jasper estavam estacionados na frente da garagem. Exatamente o que esperava! Uma emboscada familiar completa! Ri em voz baixa, imaginando as diferentes tonalidades de roxo que Bella teria por toda esta atenção.

Me inclinei e pressionei os lábios em seus ouvidos. "Bella, estamos em casa."

Ela suspirou, mas não se moveu.

"Bella, amor, por favor acorde."

Suspirou outra vez, desta vez movendo um pouco a cabeça. Abriu seus lindos olhos marrons e me olhou, um sorriso invadiu no mesmo instante seu precioso rosto. "Edward."

"Estamos em casa. Todos estão esperando."

"Hora do interrogatório, então?"

"Parece que sim" Eu disse rindo.

"Mal posso esperar para que Rose veja as fotos que fiz para ela." Bella se esticou no assento, e se virou de cara para mim.

"Conectaremos a câmera na televisão para mostrá-las agora mesmo, se quiser."

"Adoraria, mas primeiro preciso que me beije."

Sorri e lhe concedi seu desejo. "Te amo, Bella."

"Te amo, Edward."

"Porque não entra e diz olá? Eu posso pegar as malas."

"Certo, mas mandarei Emmett para te ajudar."

"Ok" Beijei-a outra vez e então a vi sair do carro e ir até a porta.

Escutei os gritos de Alice quando Bella abriu a porta e sorri para mim mesmo. Parecia que minha irmã gostava de Bella quase tanto quanto eu. Ainda que ninguém pudesse querê-la mais. Sabia que era verdade, no mais profundo de minha alma. Abri o porta-malas e peguei a primeira mala.

"Eddie!" A voz de Emmett ressoou pelo jardim.

Olhei por detrás do carro e o vi vindo até mim. "Hey, Emmett! Em quantos problemas se meteu enquanto eu não estava?"

"Não muitos. Rose só me deu tapas atrás da cabeça algumas vezes." Emmett pegou o resto das malas e fechou o porta-malas. "Bom, como fui à Ópera?"

"Fantástica, Emmett." respondi. "Espera até que veja as fotos de Bella com seu vestido. Estava completamente impressionante."

"Realmente viu a Ópera, Eddie? Ou passou toda a noite olhando minha irmã?" Disse Emmett com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Diria que foi um pouco dos dois." Eu ri. Ele me uma palmada nas costas enquanto entravamos na casa.

"Edward!" Gritou Alice enquanto se jogava contra mim, fazendo com que eu soltasse a mala sobre meu pé.

"Merda! Alli!" Gritei, tirando a mala do pé.

"Desculpe!" Alice riu. "Só estava contente de ver meu pequeno irmão. E você obviamente se alegra de me ver já que me chamou pelo meu nome mais especial."

Afastei ela de mim cuidadosamente e ela atropelou contra Jasper. Estendeu a mão e a apertei. "Está tudo bem, Edward?"

"Muito bem." Respondi.

"Edward!" Chamou minha mãe, descendo as escadas. Deixei que me desse um abraço. Se separou de mim e olhou a porta fechada, franzindo o cenho. "Aonde está Bella?"

Tentei não rir de minha mãe. "Esta ali abraçando Rose."

Rapidamente se foi correndo até as garotas. Sacudi a cabeça.

Meu pai se aproximou e me deu umas palmadinhas no ombro. "Como foi a tal Ópera?"

"Fui extraordinária. Fui absolutamente como imaginava que seria, mas melhor." Respondi.

"É bom te ter em casa." disse meu pai.

"Se comporta como se eu estivesse fora por anos em vez de três dias." Ri por baixo.

"Sentia-mos saudades de Bella!" Brincou Emmett. "Só nos alegramos de que tenha trago ela para casa. Agora pode ir."

"Emmett!" Gritou Bella, dando um golpe em seu braço fortemente. Se virou para mim e passou o meu braço nos seus ombros. "Não pode ir a lugar nem um a não ser que eu diga que pode."

Sorri por suas palavras e o significado que havia por traz delas. Me inclinei e a beijei suavemente.

"Parem com isto!" Alice riu. "Os dois tem que prestar atenção em nós agora."

Bella se separou um pouco, mas ainda me agarrava fortemente. "Temos milhões de fotos para mostrar! Rose, acho que gastei uma memória intera só na Times Square para você."

"Deixaremos as malas lá em cima e pegaremos a câmera." Eu disse. "Depois desceremos para chatear-los com nossas historias."

"Quinze minutos, querido irmão!" Advertiu Alice, sorrindo malignamente.

Peguei a mala que havia soltado e peguei uma das que mais pesavam. Bella pegou a última e subimos as escadas. Fiz com que fosse na minha frente caso ela tropeçasse Não poderia parar-la, mas ao menos amorteceria a queda.

"Parecem tão emocionados de nos ver." Disse Bella enquanto atirava a mala na nossa cama.

Sorri, perguntando-me quando havia deixado de referir-me as minhas coisas como minhas e suas. Tudo era _nosso_. Deixei as malas que levava. Comecei a buscar nelas a camera.

"Acabamos de chegar de uma aventura na grande cidade, Bella." Disse, sorrindo.

"Bem, será melhor que mantenhamos em segredos algumas das partes da aventureira." Respondeu com um sorriso.

"Provavelmente vão falar toda a noite e amanhã tem que trabalhar. Porque não toma um banho rápido e coloca o pijama? Eu procurarei a câmera e o cabo para conectar-la na televisão."

"E o seu banho?"

"Tenho o dia livre, amor."

"Quase me esqueci." Ela riu. Me olhou e vi uma expressão que não havia visto a quase uma semana.

"O que aconteceu, Bella? Porque está tão tímida agora mesmo?"

"Bem, só me perguntava algu..."

"Bella, te amo, mas me mata cada vez que deixa de falar. Não posso ler sua mente."

Assentiu com a cabeça e a timidez foi substituída por determinação. "Me perguntava se estaria bem que te acordasse antes de ir de amanhã."

Deixei o que estava fazendo e a coloquei entre meus braços. "Estaria extremamente decepcionado e algo mais que ofendido se não o fizesse."

Passou uma mão por um lado do meu rosto. "Nunca te decepcionaria, Edward. Te amo demais."

"Então por favor, lembre-se de acordar-me com esses lábios tão irresistíveis." Sussurrei enquanto me inclinava para beijar-la. Parei, apenas tocando seus lábios.

"Lembrarei." Suspirou contra mim.

Me aproximei e a beijei apaixonadamente, enterrando a mão em seu suave cabelo. Separei-me dela e a beijei na ponta do nariz. "Vá tomar banho, amor. Não queremos que Alice venha aqui para nos levar."

Bufou enquanto assentia. Abriu sua mala e pegou sua roupa limpa. A vi entrar em nosso banheiro, seu quadril movendo-se delicadamente com cada pequeno passo que dava. Não tinha nem idéia do quão cativante que era até sem tentar.

Conhecia bem minha irmã. Assim que seu banho começou, Alice entrou no meu quarto. "Porque estão demorando tanto?"

"Estou procurando o cabo para que Bella possa mostrar todas suas fotos na televisão."

"Aonde esta ela?"

"Tomando banho e colocando o pijama. Adivinhei que falariam até que se dormisse e que tinha que trabalhar amanhã."

"É tão lindo como se preocupa com ela." Disse Alice enquanto se sentava na cama. Tinha uma expressão calculista em seus olhos enquanto me observava buscando nas malas.

Encolhi os ombros, não muito seguro do que podia dizer sobre isto.

"Suponho que vai ficar para dormir."

"Sim." Disse. "Quando acabarmos com as fotos e as historias, será bastante tarde."

"Sem falar que isto parece curar seu pequeno caso de insônia." Levantou a mão e tocou a pele de baixo dos meus olhos. "Estas feias e profundas olheiras se foram."

"Presta atenção demais em mim, Alice. Não é saudável para uma irmã observar seu irmão tão atentamente. Acho que deveria alertar Jasper de seu estranho afeto por mim." Disse, piscando para ela

Alice respondeu dando um tapa no meu ombro. Então dei seu sorriso favorito.

"Sabe que tudo o que faço é porque te amo, irmãozinho. Não é?"

"Sim, mas já tenho vinte anos, Alice. Em algum momento, terá que deixar de cuidar de mim."

"É justo. Pararei quando aprender a se vestir sozinho!" Riu.

Ri com ela. Nos dois sabíamos que eu nunca me importaria com roupa como a ela se importa.  
"O que é tão divertido?" Perguntou Bella enquanto saia do banheiro. Usava o pijama de seda rosa claro que havia deixado que eu comprasse em Nova York.

"Bella! Este pijama é lindo!" Gritou Alice, saltando e correndo até ela. "Aonde o comprou? Como o encontrou?"

Bella ficou muito vermelha. "Edward o comprou para mim em Nova York."

Alice se virou para mim e sorriu amplamente. "Finalmente começou a se parecer comigo, irmãozinho."

"Apenas isto." Eu ri. Aproximei-me de Bella por tras. "É que Bella tem a habilidade de fazer com que qualquer coisa fique bem nela." Senti seus dedos de baixo da minha camiseta e beliscando-me. Tentei não começar a rir.

"Encontrou a camera, Edward?" Perguntou Bella, sorrindo enquanto me beliscava mais forte.

"Sim" Respondi, apenas escondendo meu rosto. Este era um castigo por tê-la feito passar vergonha, mas não pude evitar. Havia saído sozinho.

Me soltou e respirei fortemente. Sorriu com malicia e foi até a cama, pegando a câmera. Abriu outro compartimento na mala e peguei o cabo que precisava.

"Perfeito!" Gritou Alice, pulando. "Vamos descer para ver como é Nova York!"

Peguei Bella pela mão enquanto descia-mos as escadas. Me ajudou a conectar a câmera na televisão. Nos sentamos no sofá juntos para que pudesse-mos explicar tudo. O resto da nossa família se sentou no outro sofá. A câmera estava mostrando as fotografias como se fosse um vídeo.

"Bella, porque tirou uma foto do aeroporto?" Perguntou Emmett. "É entediante!"

"Ao contrario de você, eu nunca havia voado para nem um lugar." Respondeu Bella. "Queria ter uma foto." A seguinte era da Times Square de dia. "Edward e eu fomos expressamente para vê-la, mas temos fotos melhores no Ano Novo."

A seguinte foto era de Bella e eu na frente do nosso hotel. "Olha tua bochechas!" Alice riu. "Estão rosas e tão fofas! Devia fazer muito frío ali."

"Sim" Disse Bella, enquanto sorria com a lembrança. A abracei ainda mais forte enquanto nossas pernas se entrelaçavam. "Havia torres de neve formando-se toda hora."

As seguintes fotografias eram do quarto do hotel. "Bella, é uma fotografia chata." Se queixou Emmett.

"Cala a boca, Em! Queria que Alice visse o quarto tão bonito que havia reservado!" Bella mostrou a língua para seu irmão.

"Emmett!" Advertiu Rosalie. "Acabaram de chegar em casa. Não enche o saco deles tão cedo."

A foto de Bella e eu nos beijando saiu depois. "Oh MEU DEUS!" Gritaram Alice e Rosalie.

"PARA!" Gritou Alice.

Jasper foi correndo e parou o video para ela. Bella escondeu o rosto na minha camiseta e pude sentir o calor de sua bochecha.

"Explica isto!" Alice riu alto, acenando para tv.

Beijei Bella na cabeça e fiz carinho na suas costas, tentando aliviar sua vergonha. Me virei para Alice. "Havia uns turistas da Florida. Disseram que Bella e eu parecíamos um cartão-postal. Pediram que deixasse-mos eles tirar uma foto e Bella deixou."

"Temos que imprimir-la e ampliar!" Gritou Alice.

"Podemos colocá-la no quarto de Bella, como um mural." Adicionou Rose.

"Não!" Gritou Bella para minha camiseta. "Nem amplia-la nem fazer mural, garotas!"

"Não tem nada do que se envergonhar-se." Disse Jasper.

"Os dois estão muito fofos juntos." Adicionou minha mãe.

"Por favor, alguém coloca o video de novo!" Suplicou Bella.

Inclinei a cabeça e sussurrei suavemente. "Está linda. Não tem por que corar, amor."

Jasper fez o que Bella havia pedido. As fotos seguintes eram do Rockefeller Center e da pista de patinação no gelo. Emmett riu fortemente quando a foto de Bella com patins apareceu.

"De verdade que a colocou no gelo?" Perguntou Emmett, limpando uma lágrima.

"Sim!" Bella riu, finalmente havia olhado outra vez para ver a televisão. "O pobre Edward pensou que poderia arrumar meu equilíbrio. Havia quedas demais para que conseguisse contar." Me olhou e me inclinei para beijá-la suavemente.

Os próximos dez minutos foram de fotografías do azar de Bella. Disse algumas palavras em cada uma, mas não explicou a nossa família seus pensamentos como havia feito para mim. Isto fez com que me desse conta do quanto que era importante para ela. Queria apertá-la ainda mais contra mim, mas estava com medo que se a apertasse mais forte, não poderia respirar. E então apareceu a foto do condutor de cavalos, sorrindo amplamente com Bella.

"Este era nosso condutor!" Disse Bella. "Se chamava Joey e era totalmente fascinante! Primeiramente queria ser boxeador, mas acabou se machucando no ombro. Seu amigo tinha um trabalho de meio período de conduzir carruajens pelo parque. Ofereceu a Joey um trabalho para ajudar-lo enquanto pensava no que iria fazer. O trabalho acabou virando uma carreira para ele."

"Está brincando, Bella! Ele te contou toda a historia de sua vida?" Disse Emmett, rodando os olhos.

"Sim!" Bella.

"Patinação e um passeio de carruagem pelo parque." Rose suspirou. "Edward é claramente o garoto mais atencioso que conheço."

"E eu aqui, Rose?" Perguntou Emmett, fazendo de conta que estava ofendido.

"Você, meu querido Emmett, é o suficientemente crescido para pedir ajuda para Edward!" Disse Rose antes de beijá-lo. Emmett parecía satisfeito com sua resposta enquanto sorria tontamente.

Gritos afogados soaram quando as fotos de Bella em seu vestido apareceram. Bella corou e se escondeu contra mim outra vez.

Emmett foi o primeiro a fazer um comentário. "Maldição, Bella! Eddie, quantos caras teve que espantar?"

Vimos as primeiras fotos da Times Square e então mudamos de memória. As seguintes quarenta fotos eram do plaza. E então uma foto que eu não sabia o que era apareceu. Jasper correu pela sala para parar a câmera outra vez. Emmett e Jasper estavam rindo fortemente e as garotas estavam rindo em voz baixa e soltando risadinhas.

"Desculpe!" Sussurrou Bella. "Me esqueci de que a tirei."

Era uma foto que eu estava durmindo. Felizmente, estava completamente vestido. Mas o que todos estavam rindo era do sorriso tonto que tinha no rosto.

"O que diabos estava sonhando?" Emmett pergunou quase controlando a risada.

Olhei Bella ao mesmo tempo que ela me olhava. "Não me lembro, Em. Devia ser um sonho aonde Rosalie te batia por ficar brincando com todo o mundo."

Passamos a próxima hora respondendo todas suas perguntas e descrevendo as coisas que tínhamos visto e feito juntos. Senti que Bella se relaxava e percebi que havia dormido. Sacudi-a delicadamente e me olhou com olhos cansados.

"Isto é tudo por esta noite." Anunciei para nossa família. "Responderemos o resto manha pela noite quando Bella sair do trabalho." Me levantei e levantei Bella comigo.

Dissemos boa noite e subimos as escadas, comigo sustentando a maior parte do peso de Bella. Rapidamente tirei todas as malas da cama para ela, e juro que estava dormindo assim que seu lindo rosto tocou o travesseiro.

A cobri e beijei sua bochecha suavemente. Troquei de roupa e me deitei ao lado de Bella. Fiquei tão próximo quanto podia, com um braço ao redor da sua cintura. Fechei os olhos e esperei o tranqüilo sonho que só ela podia me dar.


	38. A Conversa: Alice

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 38 – A Conversa (Alice PDV)**

Às vezes, o papel de irmã maior requer fazer coisas que nunca se imaginou. Isto era o que pensava enquanto Rosalie e eu estávamos sentadas na casa de Bella, esperando-a chegar do trabalho. Emmettt havia nos encurralado e tinha suplicado que o ajudássemos. Só aceitamos porque o grande urso estava a ponto de entrar em colapso.

"Alice, realmente não acho que precisamos fazer isto." Disse Rose pela quarta ou quinta vez. "Estiveram sozinhos em Nova York pelo amor de Deus. Estou certa de que já entendem tudo."

"Rose, conheço o meu irmão." Suspirei. "Nada aconteceu nesta viajem. Não importa que estivessem ficado no quarto como Deus os trouxe ao mundo. Acharia que estava cedo demais para isto."

"Ele ama ela não é?"

"Muito. E é por isto que não aconteceu nada. Consegui que se abrisse um pouco mais para mim sobre isto. Está feliz, mas também muito nervoso."

"Por que Edward tem que ser tão complexo? Por que não pode ser simples, como Emmettt?"

"Porque se fosse Bella não iria querer ele como quer."

"Fazem um bom par. Os dois são muito reservados."

"Nem todo mundo pode ser tão abertos e fortes como você e Emmettt, Rose. Pensa o que isto faria ao pobre mundo em que vivemos."

"Fazemos tanto ruído à noite?"

"Em absoluto! Ao menos não depois de colocar o radio em um volume ensurdecedor." Eu ri. "Então só podemos ouvir um pouquinho."

Rose me deu um tapa no ombro enquanto sorria malignamente. "Eu me lembrarei disto, Alice Cullen!"

"Estou certa de que o lembrará." Eu ri.

"Bom, o que acha que Eddie fará quando descobrir sobre nossa missão super-secreta?"

"Nem se quer quero pensar nisto. Depois do que me fez por escutar enquanto estava falando no telefone!" Estremeci ao lembrar.

"Ainda não posso acreditar que pegou seu vestido de festa favorito e o queimou no jardim enquanto você olhava." Disse Rose com surpresa na voz.

"Só pude usá-lo uma vez." Suspirei. "A vencedora de Neiman Marcus estaria chorando agora mesmo se soubesse o que aconteceu."

"O que está me dizendo é que devo me assegurar de que ele não possa chegar perto do meu armário?" Perguntou Rose com uma expressão de horror no rosto.

"Eu não me preocuparia pelos seus vestidos. Mas sim por seus sapatos. Sabe o quanto você ama eles."

"Deus! É tão mal quanto Jasper com todo isto de 'conheça o seu inimigo' que sempre está gritando para Emmett quando jogam video-game."

"Aonde acha que ele aprendeu?" Ri.

"Pode imaginar-los no ginásio agora mesmo?" Refletiu Rose. "As mulheres ali deviam estar a ponto de desmaiar."

"Deveríamos entrar ali as escondidas um dia e ver o que acontece neste lugar. Se não há nada, teríamos um bom material de chantagem para mais tarde."

"Alice Cullen me encanta como funciona sua mente."

"Eu sei" Disse rindo. "Por isto somos amigas!"

"Depois do que fez no hospital, é mais seguro não estar na sua lista negra! A maneira como fez em pedaços esta garota enquanto fazia de conta que não a conhecia não teve preço!"

Encolhi os ombros. "Não deveria ter machucado o meu irmão."

"Ao menos não tenho que me preocupar com Jazz. Se o seu faz isto e é o seu irmão, provavelmente o meu me mataria!"

Ri-me, empurrando seu ombro. "E então teria que chamar você e Emmett para ajudar mover o corpo e enterrar-los!" Nos duas rimos durante um tempo.

Então Rose ficou seria de verdade. "Alice, o que vamos dizer? A pobre garota cora com nada. Isto vai matá-la!"

Sorri para mim mesma. Bella havia se encontrado com a morte de verdade a duas noites quando Edward a encontrou daquela maneira. Isto não seria nada comparado com isto. "Pensei que poderíamos deixar ela fale por si mesma. Pode dizer o que sabe e nos podemos ensiná-la o que faltar."

"Não sei se ainda se sente tão unida a nós."

"Sei que Bella quer se sentir tão unida a nós. Edward e eu tivemos uma conversa sobre ela esta manhã. Disse que só vemos uma pequena parte da verdadeira Bella. Me disse também que tem medo de se aproximar de nos pelo o que aconteceu ao seus pais. Outra vez estava falando deles nos sonhos."

"Isto de falar nos sonhos é adorável. Bom, ao menos quando tem sonhos bons. Mas como que Edward sabe? Estava como 'A Noite dos Mortos Vivos' no Natal quando estavam dormindo no sofá."

Ri e aplaudi. "Emmettt não te conta nada!"

"Por que isto é divertido?"

"Porque Jasper me disse que seqüestraram Edward na manhã da véspera de Natal para ir comprar seu anel. Edward lhe disse que ficava acordado até depois de Bella ter terminado de falar! É que esta noite estava cansado demais por ficar levantado até tarde da noite antes e depois ir para a universidade."

"Este diabinho! E Bella sabe?"

"Acho que tem uma idéia, mas não sei se ele foi sincero e lhe contou o que faz."

Rose olhou seu relógio. "Bella deve chegar a qualquer momento."

"Acho que posso escutar sua camionete." Fui até a janela e afastei a cortina. "Sip! Está estacionando. Está olhando seu carro."

"Acha que Emmett a avisou?"

"Nem pensar! Este covarde não teve coragem para fazer! Por isto marcou hoje como dia de jogo com os meninos."

"Vou ter uma pequena conversa com meu noivo sobre explicar-me seus planos."

Corri da janela e me sentei de novo no sofá junto de Rose. "Aqui vai!" A porta principal se abriu e Bella entrou. Rose e eu fingimos que estávamos lendo alguma revistas.

"Ola, senhoritas!" Disse Bella.

Levantamos o olhar e sorrimos. "Hey, Bella!" Eu disse.

"Não é que não me alegre de vê-las, mas o que estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Bella. "Sei que hoje Emm está no ginásio."

"E viemos te ver, tonta!" Disse alegremente.

"Oh. Bem." Gaguejou Bella. "Só vou tomar um banho e me trocar e já volto."

"Estaremos aqui." Disse Rose com um sorriso. Quando a ducha caiu no piso de cima, Rose se virou para mim. "Alice, acho que estávamos vendo tudo isto de uma perspectiva ruim. Falamos da reação de Edward, mas e a de Bella? Cresceu com Emmett. Aposto até que é mais perigosa com a vingança que Emmett e Edward juntos."

"Sim, mas Bella é uma mulher e lhe explicaremos que nos as mulheres devemos seguir juntas." expliquei. "Chegará um momento em que ela necessitará que a ajudemos para ficar firme com meu irmão."

"Ou precisará que a ajudemos para fazer uma brincadeira com um deles." Rose concluiu.

Bella desceu as escadas com um short e uma camiseta, enquanto secava o cabelo. "Bem, senhoritas. O que planejaram? Alice, por favor, prometa que não são compras! Por fim acabei com o malvado trabalho de embrulhar presentes e me nego a por um pé no shopping até que se curem todos os cortes!"

"Não há nem um shopping, Bella." Respondi docemente. "Venha e senta-te bem aqui no meio de Rose e de mim." Dei alguns golpezinhos na almofada do sofá. Bella me olhou com cautela mas se sentou.

"Bella, conte-nos mais de Nova York." Disse Rose.

"O que querem saber?" Perguntou Bella. Se parecia tanto com Edward neste momento.

Sorri, se podia conseguir que meu irmão falasse, claramente podia fazer com que ela falasse. "Como era o serviço de quarto?" Perguntei. "A verdade é que nunca estive em um destes hotéis em particular. As poucas vezes que fui meus pais e Edward preferiram os hotéis com o estilos mais antigos."

"A comida estava muito boa." Disse Bella soltando algumas risasinhas. "Ainda que, acho que o pobre camareiro acabou pensando que estava completamente louca. Estava na porta esperando ele e fazendo sinais com a mão para que soubesse o que fazer, naquela hora estava tentando não despertar Edward."

"Por que estava preocupada em acordá-lo?" Perguntou Rose. "Estava em Nova York e achei que teria que fazer muito turismo."

"Era muito cedo." Bella encolheu os ombros. "Pensei que seria agradável surpreender ele com o café na cama."

"Isto não deveria ser ao contrario?" Perguntou Rose com um sorriso.

"Eu me levantei primeiro." Disse Bella com um sorriso. "Alem do mais, ele pareceu gostar."

"Há algo mais que gostaria de nos contar?" Perguntei, sorrindo para Bella.

"Estão deixando a clara impressão de que vocês duas tem algum plano." Respondeu Bella. "Porque não vão direto ao assunto, senhoritas? Este foi um dia muito grande para mim. Mike teve que ser rejeitado mais que o normal e estou bastante cansada."

"Não sabe que está com o Edward?" Perguntou Rose.

Bella bufou. "E acha que isto o deteria?"

"Mandarei Emmett" Ofereceu Rose.

"Nem pensar!" Bella riu. "Só tenho que aguardar até o domingo. Depois disto, irei para a universidade em tempo integral e não o verei. Agora deixem de tentar me distrair! O que vocês querem?"

"Só pensamos que gostaria de ter algumas amigas para falar da sua viagem." Respondeu. "Sabemos que estes últimos anos devem ter sido difíceis com somente Emmett por perto. Ele não é a mais sensível das almas."

Bella começou a rir e a segurar o estômago. Rose e eu a olhamos com cautela. Sacudiu as mãos enquanto se acalmava.

"Só... só estou... tentando imaginar eu conversando com Emmett!"

Rose e eu sorrimos. Podíamos imaginar isto e não era uma visão agradável.

"Bom, quer conversar sobre algo?" Perguntou Rose. "Provavelmente deveríamos nos acostumar a falar assim já que aceitei casar com seu louco irmão."

"Provavelmente!" Bella se riu. "Mas não quero detalhes pessoais sobre meu irmão."

"Define detalhes pessoais." Disse.

"Qualquer coisa que se passe atrás de uma porta fechada." Bella riu. "Há algumas coisas que uma garota nunca deveria saber sobre seu irmão."

"Como queira." Rose se riu. "Quanto mais sabemos, mais coisas podemos fazer chantagem quando se comportarem mal."

Olhei meu relógio. Os garotos chegariam em uma hora. "De acordo, Bella. Nos estamos ficando sem tempo. Este é o trato. Nos viemos aqui para falar com você e ver se tem alguma pergunta sobre Edward ou ser uma mulher. Mais especificamente, sobre ser uma mulher com um homem." Estava tentando não a envergonhar ou confundir-la.

Bella corou e soube que tinha entendido. "Não tenho perguntas, mas obrigado."

"Já foi ao médico alguma vez?" Perguntou Rose.

"Uma vez ao ano desde que cumpri quinze anos." Respondeu Bella. "Como disse para Emmett, minha mãe e eu tivemos 'A Conversa' no meu aniversário. E tomo pílula desde a quase dois anos."

"Achávamos que era..." Começou Rose.

"E sou." Respondeu Bella rapidamente. Viu nossas expressões de curiosidade. "Irregular."

Isto respondia a pergunta! Não havia nada pior do que ser uma mulher e não saber quando esperar a sua visita mensal!

"Só queremos que saiba que estamos aqui para você se tiver alguma pergunta." Disse, colocando um braço ao redor dos seus ombros de Bella. "Queremos que saiba que pode vim a nos com qualquer coisa. Realmente queremos que confie em nos, Bella."

Bella assentiu, mas não disse nada.

"Alice e eu realmente queremos que nos considere da família." Respondeu Rose. "Já que tecnicamente somos relacionadas, mas te vemos como nossa irmã pequena. Você sabe, parece que acabamos de nos conhecer, mas Emmett vem contando historias a tanto tempo que nos sentimos como se sempre te conhecemos."

"Tem razão." Disse. "Assim que por favor não sinta vergonha nem seja tímida. Realmente pode nos contar qualquer coisa e guardaremos em segredo."

"De acordo, então." Disse Bella. Tinha uma expressão de determinação nos olhos e o queixo um pouco para cima enquanto se virava para olhar-me. Era parecida com Edward, mas ele mantinha o rosto serio, não só os olhos como ela. "Edward estava contando a verdade quando disse que ele nunca...? Não é que não confio nele. É só que... É uma pessoa surpreendente e é difícil para mim acreditar."

"Bella, estava contando toda a verdade." Respondi. "Esta namorada da que te falaram... Fez isto porque Edward não queria 'fazer' com ela. Disse-lhe que sentia que eram muitos jovens ainda que então só tinha dezessete. Disse-lhe que queria fazer isto com a pessoa com que ia se casar e não sabia se esta era ela. Ela aceitou uns quantos meses, mas era uma pessoa muito egoísta. Não entendia seu ponto de vista assim que decidiu que ele estava enganado. Então fui quando lhe ocorreu seu plano da cena."

"Me disse que teve que te conter para não pular em cima dela." Bella se riu. Seu rosto ficou serio outra vez. "Disse-lhe que deveria ter deixado."

"Oh, Meu Deus!" Disse Rose, abanando-se. "Bella é briguenta!"

"Não tenho muita paciência com as pessoas cruéis." Respondeu Bella.

"Bom..." Disse alegremente. "... Com sorte, nunca terá que conhecê-la."

"Ainda vive na cidade?" Perguntou Bella, atônica.

"Sim" Respondi. "Sua mãe trabalha no banco e acho que ela está fazendo um curso de estética ou algo assim. Ouvi dizer que a expulsaram da universidade por ir muito em festa."

"Edward sabe aonde ela está?" Perguntou Bella.

"Não. Vigio ela para me assegurar de que não se aproxime do meu irmão." Expliquei.

"É uma irmã muito boa para ele, Alice." Disse Bella, sorrindo. "Obrigado vocês duas por vir aqui falar comigo. É agradável saber que as duas me considera uma amiga. E para que saiba, não aconteceu nada. Tenho a sensação de que Emmett as convenceu a falar comigo. Ele e eu tomamos café da manhã juntos antes de ir viajar e tentou me dar uma conversa de sexo."

"Bella, tem minha palavra como sua futura cunhada. Emmett nunca mais volverá a tentar dar-te outra conversa de sexo." Prometeu Rose.

"Obrigado!" Bella suspirou, seus ombros relaxaram visivelmente.

"Foi um prazer, Bella." Respondi. "Está certa de que não tem perguntas?"

Bella sorriu com malicia e podia dizer que estava se preparando para ser engraçada. "Tenho uma, Alice. De onde vem os bebês?" Soltou uma risada.

"Bom, você sabe." Rose riu. "Quando um homem e uma mulher se amam muito..."

"Não!" Riu Bella. "Usa metáforas com animais! É mais divertido! Foi isto o que minha mãe fez."

"Que animais ela usou?" Perguntei, me inclinando para ela. Isto estava ficando muito interessante!

"Usou um leão para o homem e uma ovelha para a mulher. Disse que as ovelhas são tão suaves e frágeis quanto a pele e o coração das mulheres, como eu. E o leão era tão cabeça dura e a única coisa que ele querem ou vão atrás é da comida, e era por isto que era o homem, como o meu futuro marido." Explicou Bella.

"Oh! Amei a sua mãe!" Falou Rose. "Eu queria tê-la conhecido."

"Ok!" Bella se riu. Se levantou e nos olhou. "Repetirei a conversa que teve comigo, mas com os seus nomes." Bella limpou a garganta e lutou para não sorrir. "Tem uma certa idade agora, Alice e Rose, e está na hora de entender o que é importante nas diferenças entre um homem e uma mulher. Um homem é como um leão. São fortes e orgulhosos e totalmente cabeças duras. e necessitam de uma mulher forte para que case para eles e lhes digam o que se deve fazer. Um bom leão aprecia todo o trabalho e te olhará de vez em quando como uma bonita zebra. Infelizmente, a maioria dos leões só querem uma comida rápida."

"O que é que querem da zebra e que comida rápida?" eu ri.

"Nunca me disse isto!" Bella riu. "Quem sabe não se referia a um jantar e um filme! Bom! Uma mulher é como uma ovelha. Suave e delicada, com um coração que pode ser frágil. A ovelha proporciona carinho e consolo, mas não deveria dar sua lã a qualquer um. Tem que merecer e muito e tratar como se fosse de ouro."

"Para Bella!" Gritou Rose, com lágrimas rolando pela cara de tanto rir. "Não posso mais!"

"Não!" gritei entre minhas risadas. "Termine!"

"Assim que quando a ovelha decide deitar-se com um certo leão, deveria tomar precauções para assegurar-se de que não vai ter um cachorro acidentalmente. Alguns leões não querem ser pais e deixará que a ovelha sozinha para que cuide do cachorro. Por isto é melhor que a ovelha espere até depois da universidade, quando tenha um lugar próprio e seu próprio dinheiro para que não tenha que depender do leão para nada. Também é uma boa idéia casar-se. Me dou conta que neste dia, e a esta idade, o casamento não é tão global quanto antes. Por favor, simplesmente vigia sua lã cuidadosamente. Se tem perguntas, Alice e Rose, me deixe saber e teremos esta conversa outra vez."

"Bella!" Gritei. "Este é o melhor discurso de pássaros e as abelhas que já escutei! Fala até do casamento!"

"Por acaso o Emmett escutou este discurso?" Rose riu.

"Não tenho nem idéia!" Bella soltou uma risadinha. "E estou muito agradecida por elo. Quem sabe o que ele diria sobre isto!" Bella olhou o relojo próximo da porta. "Estou foi divertido, mas preciso fazer o jantar. Podem ficar se quiserem. Já ia cozinhar para os garotos a pedido do Emm. Se quiserem conversar mais, sigam-me até a cozinha!" Bella se virou e fui andando.

"Isto parece legal." Riu.

Rose assentiu com a cabeça. Seguimos Bella para vê-la preparar o jantar. Teríamos que agradecer o Emmett por esta tarde tão encantadora!


	39. Desajeitada 1: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 39 - Desajeitada – Parte1 (Edward PDV)**

"Lembre-me novamente porque eu vou para o ginásio com vocês dois?" Eu perguntei a Emmett e Jasper quando saímos do edifício.

"Porque você gosta de assistir Emmett fazer papel de bobo", Jasper disse com um sorriso de pateta.

"Se alguém tivesse olhado para mim ao invés de estar pensando sobre a minha irmã, não teria sido um problema", disse Emmett irritado.

"Você tinha muito peso na barra, Emmett", argumentei. "Eu tentei ajudá-lo!"

"O Edward está certo," Jasper disse. "Demorou para nós dois tirarmos a barra de cima de você, Em. Você vai ter que encontrar alguns novos parceiros de ginásio. "

"Nah!" Emmett riu. "Eu só colocar mais fácil da próxima vez." Emmett olhou para o relógio. "Temos que ir à minha casa. Bella está fazendo o jantar para nós."

Cada um de nós entrou em nossos carros e fizemos o nosso caminho para a casa de Emmett e Bella. Emmett me venceu, mas eu consegui vencer Jasper por poucos minutos.

"Ele é tão lento!" Emmett gritou.

"Ele tem medo de velocidade," Eu brincava. "Ele está convencido de que assim como ele, um policial vai aparecer do nada e lhe dar uma multa".

Jasper levantou e saiu de seu carro. "Não comecem com isso! Eu vi três policiais diferentes no caminho até aqui! "

"Vamos entrar", Emmett riu enquanto abria a porta.

Risadas estavam vindo da cozinha. Entramos na casa, deixando as bolsas na porta. Entramos calmamente fazendo o nosso caminho até a cozinha para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Alice e Rose estavam encostadas uma na outra, rindo, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Bella estava coberta da cabeça aos pés de farinha, com o saco em seus pés. Ela estava rindo enquanto ela escovava um pouco o seu joelho. Ele foi o único local limpo nela. O pior foi mesmo em seu cabelo!

"O que diabos aconteceu aqui?" Emmett perguntou.

Bella levantou a cabeça e seus olhos castanhos abriram. "Fora!" Ela gritou.

Isso só fez com que nós três começássemos a rir junto com Alice e Rose. "Elas estavam rindo primeiro," Emmett conseguiu dizer, apontando para a minha irmã e sua noiva.

Bella pegou o saco de farinha e jogou na cabeça de Emmett. Ele bateu no peito e mandou uma nuvem de branco até que espanou seu cabelo, bochechas e parte superior de sua camisa. Bella sorriu perversamente. Eu fiquei lá, atordoado demais para me mover. Eu olhei para Jasper buscando apoio, mas ele se dobrava de rir.

"Bella, o que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, engolindo meu riso.

"Eu tropecei!" Bella disse irritada. "Eu deixei cair o saco, que bateu no chão e eu fiquei coberto por ele."

"Parece que você derramou sobre a sua cabeça", Emmett disse escovando a farinha para fora de seu cabelo.

"Bem, você começa a varrer tudo isso enquanto eu tomo banho. De novo! "Bella disse, passando por nós e pisando firme.

Seus pés deixaram impressões de branco no chão enquanto subia as escadas. Esperamos a porta do banheiro se fechar e, em seguida, todos começamos a rir novamente.

"Quer saber a melhor parte?" Emmett riu. "Essa não é a primeira vez que aconteceu com ela! Aconteceu uma vez em sua escola na sua classe alta da economia. Ela corou por um dia! "

"O que ela estava fazendo com a farinha?" Jasper perguntou.

"Ela estava preparando alguma coisa com galinha. Estava pensando em fritar", explicou Rose.

"Eu acho que Edward deve levá-la para jantar fora para compensar nós termos rido dela," Alice disse.

"Nós vamos deixar o frango para uma outra noite", disse Rose, movendo-se cuidadosamente em torno da bagunça no chão.

"Isso é provavelmente uma boa idéia", Emmett acrescentou. "Ela vai ter tempo para se acalmar e perceber o quão engraçado essa coisa toda foi. Então eu não tenho que me preocupar com ela fazendo alguma coisa por vingança."

"Devemos limpar isso" eu disse.

Eu fiz meu caminho até a pia e encontrei um pano. O umedeci e fui para o topo da escada. Comecei limpando todas as pegadas de Bella. Eu podia ver Alice e Rose limpando o balcão e a mesa. Emmett e Jasper estavam trabalhando juntos para varrer tudo e colocar em uma pá. Pelo menos, Bella não teria que ver a cena do acidente novamente.

Eu verifiquei o seu quarto e você pode ver claramente que ela tinha ido à sua cômoda e de volta novamente. Eu balancei a cabeça e comecei a limpar as impressões também.

"Irmão estúpido. Sempre rindo de mim, "Bella murmurou quando entrou em seu quarto.

Olhei para cima para vê-la bater a porta e empurrar dar a língua para ela. "Isso é realmente encantador," Eu ri.

Bella pulou ao som da minha voz, e de alguma forma conseguiu tropeçar e cair sobre si mesma. "Maldição!"

"Você está bem?" Eu disse e fui até ela.

"Sim. Mas eu acho que torci o tornozelo. "

Eu gentilmente segurei o seu pé na minha mão e ela estremeceu. "Nós provavelmente devemos ir ao hospital para que olhem isso", eu disse a ela. Eu levantei sua calça de pijama e viu que seu tornozelo estava começando a inchar.

"Não. Tenho certeza de que é apenas mais uma contusão. Me ajude a levantar" Bella suspirou. Sua porta foi aberta e todos estavam ali de pé.

"Bella?" Emmett perguntou, olhando dela para mim.

"Eu não estava esperando ninguém para estar no meu quarto e eu tropecei e cai," Bella suspirou. "Estou bem. É provavelmente apenas outra contusão. "

"Eu lhe disse para levá-la para jantar, Edward", Alice disse com as mãos nos quadris. "Não precisava de urgência!"

"Eu estava limpando suas pegadas!" Me defendi.

"Eu não preciso que me levam para jantar. Eu posso fazer o frango estúpido," Bella argumentou.

"Vamos ver se você pode suportar antes de tomarmos qualquer decisão", Emmett disse, erguendo-se. Ele apoiou Bella em seus pés e ela choramingou quando colocou seu peso em seu tornozelo esquerdo. "Olhe isto. Hora de hospital, irmã mais nova."

Bella balançou a cabeça com um sorriso. "Estou um pouco mais pesada do que as mochilas que você carrega. Eu duvido seriamente ... "

Mas eu já tinha a pegado no colo e fui para fora do quarto com ela.

"Você é quase tão mau quanto Em!" Bella acusou.

"Sério, Bella!" Eu ri. "Não é a fantasia de toda a mulher ser carregada no colo?"

"Eu não sou como todas as mulheres, Edward."

"Não", eu disse, sorrindo para o rosto bonito. "Você certamente não é."

Ela sorriu para mim, deixando de lado sua irritação por ter sido levada. "Você está dentro de uma noite muito chata, Tutor-boy. Urgência é o pior que há", ela disse enquanto eu a colocava no banco do passageiro do meu Volvo.

Corri para o outro lado e entrei "É porque você nunca esteve lá comigo. Aposto que consigo te manter distraída."

"Vou aceitar essa aposta", ela riu. "Quem perder fará o jantar de Emmett por uma semana!"

"E o vencedor?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ela.

"Vamos ver quem ganha primeiro!" Bella disse com um sorriso lindo.

Estávamos no hospital quase quinze minutos mais tarde. Bella fazia uma careta cada vez que fazia um movimento com a perna. Eu tive um sentimento que era definitivamente mais do que uma contusão. Eu fui até a sua porta e me preparava para levá-la novamente.

"Não!", Ela resmungou, levantando sua mão.

"Bella", eu adverti.

"Eu não estou dizendo que recuso sua ajuda. Eu percebo que preciso. Mas, ninguém me carregou por essas portas em dois anos e meio. Recuso-me a fazer hoje. Por favor, só segure a minha cintura ou algo para que eu finja andar em no meu próprio poder! "

"Que tal um acordo? Se andarmos até o fim do meu carro com segurança, eu vou deixar você continuar sob seu próprio controle. Se não, eu levo você."

"Eu aceito o seu acordo, Edward."

Bella envolveu seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e eu a puxei para fora do carro. Eu gentilmente a coloquei em seu pé bom e segurei-a firmemente pela cintura. Ela conseguiu saltar com uma boa dose de equilíbrio e eu deixei-a continuar no hospital.

Eu a coloquei em uma cadeira. "Fique aqui. Eu vou na recepção falar que você está aqui para receber qualquer papelada que eles precisam. "

"Obrigado, Edward." Seu rosto estava vermelho e ela não tinha discutido. Ela certamente estava com dor.

"Tudo bem. Eu já volto." Eu beijei a sua bochecha antes de voltar para a mesa. "Stacey, ela diz que é o mesmo."

"Tudo bem, Edward. Diga a ela que em meia hora alguém virá vê-la.", respondeu Stacey. "Estamos um pouco cheios esta noite."

"Obrigado, Stacey," eu disse a ela.

Ela assentiu e eu fiz meu caminho de volta a Bella. Assim que me sentei, ela colocou a cabeça no meu colo e os pés em outra cadeira. Eu acariciava seus cabelos, mantendo-a contra mim.

"Me desculpe, eu discuti com você", ela suspirou. "Eu odeio estar aqui."

"Está tudo bem. Eu entendo."

"Você vai começar a entreter-me agora?"

"Sim, eu suponho que sim", eu ri. "Emmett quase se sufocou no ginásio hoje."

"Como ele fez isso?" Bella bufou.

"Ele decidiu levantar mais peso do que eu podia ver. Ele também decidiu não me dizer exatamente o quanto ele tinha colocado antes ter me chamado para ser seu observador. Tivemos, eu e Jazz, que tirar a barra de cima dele. "

"Idiota!" Bella riu. "Eu costumava brincar com ele que cada vez que ele ganha um músculo, ele perde uma célula do cérebro."

"Ai, Bella!" Eu ri. "Isso é cruel."

"Eu sou a irmã mais nova," Bella encolheu os ombros. "É meu trabalho ser uma dor em sua bunda. Além do mais, nada é melhor do que os contratempos de Emmett Swan."

Bella, o que aconteceu da ultima vez que você esteve aqui?"

"Não! De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou dizer esta história! E não se incomode pedindo a Emmett! Ele sabe o que aconteceria se abrir a boca."

"Agora estou muito curioso! Eu só queria saber!"

"Continue sonhando, Tutor-boy! Que esse segredo está indo comigo para o túmulo! "

"Há muitos anos, entre agora e depois," Eu brincava. "Eu vou tirar isso de você, eventualmente."

"E que tal um acordo?" Bella perguntou de repente, olhando para cima para ver o meu rosto. Ela tinha um sorriso perverso no rosto pálido.

"Que tipo de acordo?"

"Diga-me sua nota no exame na classe de composição e digo a minha história. Mas você nunca pode repetir a minha história para outra alma viva. E eu posso para compartilhar sua nota com a família."

"Isso não soa como um acordo muito justo para mim."

"Você vai conhecer o mais profundo e escuro, dos meus segredos. Em apenas sabe, porque ele que me trouxe até aqui."

"Ainda parece que eu saio perdendo, Bella."

"Eu vou deixar você passar a noite comigo", ela sorriu, piscando para mim.

"Você sabe tão bem como eu, que vou passar a noite de qualquer maneira," Eu ri.

"Deixarei que faça uma surpresa, sem qualquer queixa, nem mesmo sobre o custo."

Isso seria perfeito! E eu sabia exatamente quando usar essa parte do trato. "Compromisso aceito. Qual é a história?"

"Nota em primeiro lugar!"

"Alguém já disse que você é teimosa?

"Emmett diz todos os dias!" Ela riu.

"Eu tirei um 'A' no meu exame final."

"Por que escondeu isso de nós?", Ela perguntou, franzindo a testa para mim.

"Minha explicação não era parte do negócio."

"Será que você vai explicar para mim?"

"Sim, mas não hoje."

"Tudo bem. Acho que é tempo para a minha história, hein?"

"Sim". Inclinei e beijei sua testa. "Por favor".

"Tente não rir. Eu sei que isso é provavelmente impossível, mas tente. "

"Vou tentar, Bella. Caso você não tenha percebido ainda, eu faria qualquer coisa por você."

Ela sorriu brilhantemente para mim, a dor temporariamente esquecida. Deus, ela era linda!

"Tudo bem. Aqui vamos nós. O dia começou bastante normal. Fui para o chuveiro. Eu decidi que era um bom dia para depilar as pernas. Eu estava lá com uma perna na borda da banheira. De alguma forma, o pé que estava em pé escorregou para baixo de mim. Bati o fundo da minha cabeça na parede de azulejo e cai em cima da minha bunda. Eu tive sorte que Emmett estava em casa. Ele teve que vir e me tirar do chuveiro. O olhar em seu rosto quando ele percebeu que tinha que vir no quarto, enquanto sua irmã não estava vestida... eu não posso descrevê-lo."

Bella tremeu e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para enterrar meu rosto em seu cabelo.

Ela começou a falar novamente, "Ele acabou entrando com uma toalha como um escudo e apertou os olhos até que seus olhos estavam quase fechados. Ele jogou a toalha em mim antes de desligar o chuveiro! A toalha ficou encharcada. Ele me pegou, com a toalha molhada e tudo, e correu para a emergência. Então eu passei quinze minutos em uma toalha molhada no meio da sala de emergência com todo mundo olhando, enquanto o meu irmão, murmurava para si mesmo com um olhar de horror em seu rosto. Acabei com uma concussão leve e alguns hematomas muito feios ao longo do meu corpo. Eu não conseguia andar em linha reta por duas semanas. E essa é minha história ".

Eu estava escondendo o meu sorriso em seu cabelo. Eu não podia falar ou eu não seria capaz de segurar o meu riso. Fiquei surpreso que eu não estava tremendo com a quantidade de controle que eu estava gastando.

Eu estava a salvo de rir, e ter que enfrentar a ira de Bella, pela enfermeira. "Bella Swan!"

Eu levantei a cabeça e Bella sentou-se. Levantei-me e ajudei-a a mancar para trás. Minha Bella preciosa era um desastre! E por alguma razão, isso a fazia parecer muito mais atraente.


	40. Desajeitada 2: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Cap****ítulo 40 – Desajeitada - Parte 2 (Bella PDV) **

"Quatro semanas, Edward", eu choraminguei. "Quatro!" Levantei quatro dedos para ele ver.

Ele apenas sorriu.

"Gesso estúpido! Como o diabo eu vou tomar banho com essa coisa?"

"Com muito cuidado", Edward riu.

"Cale-se, Tutor-boy! A culpa é toda sua!"

"Minha", ele gritou. "Como isso é culpa minha?"

"Você me assustou! O que você estava fazendo no meu quarto, afinal?"

"Eu acho que você estava ocupada demais gritando para ouvir a minha razão. Alguém, não estou citando nomes, mas alguém, deixou pegadas de farinha em todos os lugares e eu estava limpando-as de modo que ela não tivesse que fazer."

"Edward!" Eu suspirei. "Creio que seja a terceira vez esta noite. Eu não consigo ficar brava com você."

"Você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim."

"Não que eu tenha o mesmo efeito em você."

Ele pegou minha mão e beijou a palma suavemente. "Eu lhe asseguro, você tem."

Ele estacionou seu carro no lado da casa. Os carros de Jasper, de Emmett e Rose não estavam.

"Acho os expulsei de casa com a minha graça", eu ri.

"Eles não tinham certeza de quando você ia voltar e tinham fome. Você está absolutamente certa que não quer nada para comer? "

"Eu já respondi isso o suficiente essa noite", eu bufei.

"Só estava verificando", ele riu.

Ele saiu e deu a volta até meu lado. Ele abriu a porta e ajudou-me a mancar meu caminho para fora e para dentro de casa. As escadas eram um pouco complicadas por serem muito estreitas para que possamos estar lado a lado, mas Edward de alguma forma consegui me levar até o meu quarto. Eu desabei sobre a minha cama.

"Ainda bem que eu já estava de pijama", eu ri.

Edward deitou ao meu lado e beijou meu rosto. "Quando é que você precisa tomar o remédio que o médico lhe deu?", ele perguntou.

"Só amanhã de manhã. Ele me deu doses que devem durar toda a noite. "

"Você gostaria que eu te colocasse debaixo das cobertas?"

"Eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a sentar contra a cabeceira da cama, para que possamos assistir a um filme juntos."

"Isso certamente pode ser arranjado." Ele deu um pulo e começou a empilhar meus travesseiros contra a cabeceira. Ele me ajudou a me mover e, em seguida, me colocou contra as almofadas, cobrindo-me com meu cobertor. "Qual a preferência para o cinema?"

"Eu escolho Carga Explosiva*. Deve estar ao lado da TV. "

* Carga Explosiva: Em inglês é The Transporter.

"Eu não acho que eu ainda não vi."

"É o melhor! Espere até ver as cenas de luta. Jason Statham é um real valentão! "

"Olha como fala Bella!" Edward disse, fingindo estar chocado.

"Você vai ver, Tutor-boy!"

Ele colocou o filme e em seguida subiu na cama comigo. Ele se cobriu com o cobertor e se aconchegou perto de mim, descansando a cabeça no meu estômago.

Eu comecei a correr os dedos pelos seus cabelos. "Veja esse carro! Esse é o carro dos meus sonhos! Veja o que ele pode fazer com o carro. "

"Amor, sua voz é música para meus ouvidos, mas não posso assistir ao filme e lhe dar a devida atenção ao mesmo tempo."

"Okay", sussurrei, inclinando e beijando sua cabeça.

Sentei e comecei a massagear o seu couro cabeludo suavemente. Ele suspirou e aconchegou a cabeça ainda mais contra o meu estômago. Eu sorri para ele. Ele era tão bonito.

"Ele é louco!" Edward meio que sussurrou e gritou. "Ele vai destruir o carro bonito!"

"Espere", eu sussurrava de volta. "Esse homem pode dirigir!" Eu gritei quando o carro no filme aterrissou em um caminhão.

Edward riu de mim e envolveu um braço em volta da cintura, enquanto acomodava a cabeça no meu estômago. Parecia que eu tinha rapidamente me tornando o seu travesseiro favorito. Eu não posso dizer que me incomoda.

"Você pode entender esse homem?" Edward sussurrou.

"Não", ri. "Mas eu não estou preocupada com ele. Ele não é o personagem principal. "

"Bella, você tem uma paixão pelo cara motorista?"

"Cala a boca, Edward!", Eu disse, empurrando suas costas. "Eu não tenho uma paixão por ele."

"Você tem certeza?"

Eu me inclinei e beijei sua orelha. "Você é o único por quem eu tenho uma paixão, Tutor-boy".

"Bom".

"Você parece preocupado."

"Não. Apenas curioso. "

"Eu te amo." Eu beijei sua orelha de novo. "Assista o filme!"

"Pare de me distrair."

"Edward."

"Bella".

"Trégua", eu ri. "Vamos ficar quietos." Ele acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se em linha reta.

"Bella?" Ele sussurrou.

"Sim, Edward?

"Quer brincar com o meu cabelo de novo?"

Eu dei um sorriso tão grande, que meu rosto doeu. Eu felizmente comecei a correr os dedos pelos seus cabelos de novo. Ficamos calados por muito tempo assistindo o filme, o conteúdo tinha que ser acompanhado. Fiquei contente de Edward ter sido o único a me levar para o hospital. Emmett teria apenas zombado de mim o tempo inteiro, chamando-me de palerma. E ele me deu a chance de descobrir a sua nota, mesmo que ele não tenha me contado o motivo de seu sigilo ainda.

"O carro!" Edward gritou quando ele explodiu. "Por acaso fez mal a alguém?"

Eu ri dele. "Não se preocupe. Ele cobra a vingança pelo o carro. Agora é a minha cena favorita de luta de todos os tempos! Basta assistir! "

"Bella, eu acho que você tem razão. Este cara é um valentão" Edward disse quando o personagem principal pegou uma arma nas suas costas e baleou o bandido na perna.

"Você não viu nada, Edward. Apenas continue assistindo." Ficamos tranquilos pelo resto da cena de luta e fuga.

"Bella! Por que ele está deixando que a pobre menina na estrada?" Edward realmente parecia ofendido.

"Ssh, é só esperar." Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas observando.

"Bella, este filme é terrivelmente violento," Edward comentou quando dispararam em uma casa. "Você provavelmente vai te dar pesadelos à noite".

"Eu já vi isso muitas vezes. Além disso, você está aqui" eu disse, beijando o seu cabelo.

"Eles pintaram um rosto sobre o míssil!" Edward riu. "Emmett sabe sobre este filme?"

"Quem você acha que mostrou para mim?" Eu ri.

"Bella! Eu acho que deveria cobrir seus olhos agora", Edward brincou, colocando o seu braço para trás para cobrir o meu rosto. O filme estava na cena em que os personagens estavam tirando a roupa molhada.

Eu dei um tapa para afastá-lo. "Cale, Tutor-boy." Durante a cena da luta na garagem de ônibus, sussurrei para Edward, "Você já pensou que uma camisa poderia ser usada de tantas maneiras?"

"Ele é como um orangotango ou algo assim," Edward riu quando o personagem principal se inverte dando a volta usando o poste de um ônibus.

"Basta esperar um pouco mais. Você vai adorar esta cena seguinte," Eu lhe disse, referindo à cena do derramamento de óleo.

"Ok, Bella!" Edward riu quando a cena do petróleo acabou. "Concordo inteiramente. Esse cara é um valentão ".

"Eu te disse!" Eu cantava.

"Ele perdeu a cabeça!" Edward gritou um pouco mais tarde quando o personagem principal saltou de pára-quedas de um avião.

"Ele é simplesmente muito determinado", eu ri. "Você faria tudo isso por mim se eu estivesse seqüestrada?"

"Tudo isso e muito mais, amor," Edward respondeu, abraçando minha cintura um pouco mais apertado. Eu sorri alegremente. "E um final feliz era tudo por todos," Edward riu quando o filme terminou.

"Sabia que você ia gostar!" Eu disse, puxando sua orelha suavemente.

"As cenas de luta foram muito boas", Edward admitiu. Ele virou-se então de frente para mim. "Quer ver um outro filme?"

"Não. Estou cansada. Você pode assistir a outro coisa, se quiser. "

"Não, obrigado. Estou cansado demais. Não é toda noite eu corro para o pronto-socorro ", ele sorriu.

"Você vai ter que se acostumar com isso, se você está pensando em ficar comigo", eu ri.

"Eu planejo muito disso", ele sussurrou, enquanto puxava meu rosto para baixo e me beijava docemente.

"Vamos preparar a cama", eu disse.

Edward se sentou e começou a tirar os sapatos.

"A qualquer chance de que eu poderia convencê-lo que não preciso dormir com essa coisa?" Eu perguntei, apontando para o meu pé.

"De jeito nenhum", ele riu, balançando a cabeça para mim.

"Maldição," Eu suspirei. "Hora de me mover outra vez." Ergui os braços.

Edward colocou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me levou até o fim da cama. Ele arrumou os travesseiros de novo e me ajudou a deitar confortavelmente. Ou pelo menos tão confortável quanto um gesso no pé permite. Ele também colocou um travesseiro sob meu pé. Já mencionei o quão bom namorado ele é?

"Precisa de alguma coisa antes que eu apague a luz?" Ele perguntou.

"Não. Só você, "eu respondi.

Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa. Ele foi até a luz e eu estava com um pouco de inveja de sua graça. Eu sabia que ele iria cair tão cedo. Estava escuro demais para vê-lo, mas eu podia ouvi-lo colocar o pijama que tinha aqui. Senti seu peso sobre a cama e então seu braço estava descansando na minha cintura. Eu suspirei alegremente.

Edward descansou a cabeça contra a minha. "Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite, Edward." Eu fechei os olhos e adormeci rapidamente.

Eu ouvi alguém tropeçar no meu quarto e então um baque e alguns palavrões. Eu tentei abrir os olhos, mas o remédio que o médico me deu me deixou pesada. Eu nem estava completamente certa de que eu não estava sonhando com os barulhos.

"Edward,"eu murmurei. Pelo menos eu acho que murmurei. Isso poderia ter sido na minha mente também. Eu tentei levantar o braço para bater na perna, mas eu estava muito cansada. Ouvi sussurros e alguém bufar. Tentei novamente abrir os olhos. Eu poderia dizer que a luz estava acesa no meu quarto. Eu me perguntava por que estava. Eu sabia que Edward tinha desligado.

De repente, um ruído ensurdecedor ecoou pelo meu quarto. Eu senti Edward saltar e então ele não estava mais ao meu lado. O riso encheu o quarto. Forcei meus olhos a abrirem e me apoiei sobre meus cotovelos. Suspirei ao que vi diante de mim. Edward estava sentado no chão, correndo uma mão pelo cabelo. Emmett estava segurando uma buzina no ar quando ele se inclinou sobre Jasper, rindo com a cabeça. Jasper estava segurando seu estômago, tentando respirar, enquanto ria.

"Rosalie! Alice!" Eu gritei alto.

Ouvi um maldição, sussurros e depois passos na escada. Elas correram para o meu quarto e olharam em volta. Mostrei o meu irmão, o tonto, e seu amigo.

"O que você fez?" Rosalie assobiou para Emmett. Emmett apenas balançou a cabeça e riu mais.

Alice veio e sentou ao meu lado, me abraçando. "Você está bem?"

"Eles me deram um enorme susto!" Eu gritei. Lembrei-me Edward. Eu me virei na direção dele. "Você está bem, Edward?"

"Me dê um minuto", suspirou. Tinha a cabeça entre as pernas.

"Saiam do quarto de Bella, agora!" Rose gritou.

Emmett e Jasper haviam se acalmado em um suave riso, e fizeram seu caminho para fora do meu quarto.

"Edward", Alice chamou. "Você está bem?"

"Meus ouvidos estão apenas tocando. Acho que Emmett tinha essa coisa maldita ao lado do meu ouvido," Edward disse.

"Eu vou matá-lo!" Rose rosnou. "Que idiota!"

"Bella, o que o médico disse?" Perguntou Alice, tentando acalmar a tensão no quarto.

"Eu tenho uma fratura. Eu tenho que usar esse gesso nas próximas quatro semanas ", eu disse a ela.

"Estou tentando convencê-la de não ir ao trabalho pelo resto da semana", Edward disse enquanto se levantava e sentava na cama.

Eu agarrei a mão dele. "Ainda ta apitando?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, e seu rosto formou uma careta.

"Bella, vai ser terrível trabalhar com isso. Você realmente deve escutar Edward", disse Alice.

"Eu tenho certeza que me vou me render no fim", eu suspirei. "Deixa-me agarrar a minha dignidade teimosa por mais algumas horas."

Alice e Rose riram enquanto Edward sorriu. Rose estava verificando a minha porta.

"Será que quebrou?" Eu perguntei.

"Não. Eu estava verificando a fechadura. Amanhã vou comprar uma de verdade. Emmett pode forçar essa ", explicou Rose.

"Eu nunca tinha trancado minha porta antes," Eu ri. "Acho que há uma primeira vez para tudo. Alguém sabe o porque de Emmett e Jasper fazerem isso? "

"Não, mas não se preocupe, Bella," disse Alice. "Rose e eu vamos lidar com esses dois. Eles vão lamentar por terem feito isso."

"Obrigado, Senhor", eu ri. "Não sendo rude nem nada, mas posso voltar para a cama agora?"

"Claro!" Rose riu. "Vamos, Alice. Vamos conspirar a humilhação de nossos noivos."

"Boa noite, Bella", Alice disse e ela beijou minha testa. Ela fez o mesmo com Edward. " Boa noite, irmãozinho."

"Boa noite, Ali," Edward respondeu, sorrindo para ela. "Boa noite, Rose."

"Veja você Edward! Bonito cabelo, como ele está." Rose disse do corredor.

Alice virou a maçaneta da minha porta, apagou a luz e fechou a porta com força.

"Isso foi interessante", murmurei, recostando contra o meu travesseiro. Estendi a mão e passei na orelha de Edward. "Como está o zunido?"

"Um pouco melhor", ele sussurrou, apoiando a cabeça contra o meu estômago.

Esfreguei sua orelha suavemente. "Você se machucou quando caiu?"

"Não."

"Isso é bom. Eu não seria capaz de levá-lo para ao pronto-socorro mesmo se eu não tivesse esse gesso."

Ele riu baixinho. "Eu aprecio o pensamento".

"Edward, eu te amo".

"Eu te amo, Bella."

Brinquei com seus cabelos até que eu estava certa de que ele estava dormindo. Então eu fechei os olhos e deixei-me cair na escuridão.


	41. Memórias: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 41 – Memórias (Bella PDV) **

Eu lentamente abri meus olhos, acostumando com a luz que entrava no meu quarto. Virei a cabeça para olhar o meu alarme. Ele estava me dizendo que já se passava da 1 da tarde. Isso não poderia estar correto. Eu tinha que estar às 11h no trabalho e eu sabia que tinha ajustado meu relógio para as 9. Eu tentei me mover, mas a cabeça de Edward estava descansando em meu estômago e o gesso, estava preso.

Estendi a mão e apertei seu ombro. "Edward." Nada aconteceu. "Edward", eu repeti mais alto.

Ele suspirou e abraçou minha cintura mais apertado. Ótimo! Agora eu estava atrasada para o trabalho e eu precisava fazer xixi! Eu comecei a rir. A loucura da situação não escapou-me. Eu estava com gesso e estava preso na minha cama pelo meu namorado. Se eu continuasse a rir como estava, certamente iria molhar a cama maldita. Eu mordi o interior da minha bochecha, funcionou. Os risos pararam e meus olhos estavam molhados. Eu respirei lentamente para me acalmar.

"Edward", eu disse, balançando os ombros.

Ele murmurou algo, mas não se moveu. Este homem era realmente morto para o mundo quando ele estava dormindo.

"Edward!" Gritei empurrando em seu ombro.

Ele saltou e começou a olhar ao redor do quarto por a causa do meu grito.

"Desculpe!" Eu disse a ele. "Você não estava acordando".

"Por que você está em pânico?"

"Eu estou com uma necessidade desesperada de uma ir ao banheiro e você estava dificultando meus movimentos," Eu brincava.

Ele se levantou e fez o seu caminho para o meu lado da cama. Ajudou-me a ficar de pé e nos levou em direção à minha porta do quarto. "Peço desculpas por ser um estorvo para você, querida."

"Você está perdoado", eu disse, ele abriu minha porta e me ajudou a andar pelo o corredor. "Mas você tem alguma idéia porque eu estou atrasada para o trabalho? "

Ele riu quando ele me levou para o banheiro. "Você não está atrasada, Bella. Alice desligou o alarme quando ela estava sentada ao lado de você na noite passada. Ela já falou com seu chefe e ele entende sobre a sua lesão."

"Lembre-me de lhe agradecer".

"Você não está chateada?"

"Vamos ver ... Eu estou com um gesso, meu irmão idiota me acordou no meio da noite, eu estou com dor, e eu só estava presa na minha cama, temendo que eu faria algo que eu não tenho feito desde que tinha dois anos! Esse dia só iria piorar se eu estivesse perto de mais pessoas. "

"Enquanto estiver aqui, vou correr as escadas e pegar seu remédio. Quer algo em particular para beber com ele? Ou comer?"

"Se não for muito trabalho, torradas e suco de laranja seria perfeito."

"Nenhum problema amor," Edward respondeu com um sorriso. Ele beijou minha testa e fechou a porta do banheiro para mim.

Eu consegui me manobrar ao redor do ambiente pequeno e cuidar da minha necessidade mais premente. Com isso, fui mancando até a pia e escovei os cabelos até fazer um rabo de cavalo. Eu pensei sobre escovar os dentes, mas eu gostaria de estar comendo em breve.  
Edward bateu na porta. "Pronta para voltar para o seu quarto?"

Eu afastei da porta. "Sim".

Ele abriu e eu sorri. Ele deu meu sorriso torto favorito e me agarrou pela cintura. Ele me levou de volta para o meu quarto onde minhas almofadas já estavam encostadas à cabeceira. Edward me ajudou a ficar acomodada e coberta, certificando-se que havia um travesseiro sob meu pé novamente. Ele beijou minha testa e me entregou uma bandeija e um copo cheio de suco.

Ele deu a volta na cama e sentou ao meu lado. Peguei minhas pílulas e engoli com suco. Eu queria que a dor no meu tornozelo fosse embora o mais rapido possível. Olhei para o meu prato. Minha torrada tinha geléia de morango sobre ele.

"Como você sabe?" Eu perguntei, agradavelmente surpreendida.

"Você sempre cheira a morango, então eu imaginei que o pote gigante de geléia era seu", ele deu de ombros.

"Obrigada, Edward. Por tudo."

"É um prazer, Bella."

Dei uma mordida na minha torrada e sorri feliz da minha boa sorte. Eu poderia estar em um gesso, mas eu tinha o homem mais maravilhoso sentado ao meu lado e cuidando de mim.

"O que você está pensando" ele perguntou.

"Estou pensando em como é bom ter você aqui me ajudando. O que você está pensando?"

"Eu estava me perguntando se a Alice e Rose vieram com boas idéias sobre o que fazer para meus amigos."

"Já passou o zunido?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim. Tenho uma leve dor de cabeça, mas a minha audição esta muito bem agora. "

"Temos Tylenol no banheiro. Você deve tomar alguns".

Ele acenou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Ele voltou um minuto depois, com os comprimidos na mão. : "Posso?" ele perguntou, apontando para o meu suco.

Revirei os olhos para ele como eu passei-lhe o copo. "Nós já estabelecemos que você não tem problema".

"Sim, mas a coisa educada a fazer é pedir. "

"É verdade." Eu o olhei como ele esfregar sua têmpora esquerda. "Vocês têm planos para hoje? Ou devo dizer que esta tarde?"

"Eu não têm nenhum plano", respondeu ele.

"Você vai ficar completamente entediado Eu queria saber se você permanece na cama comigo, então?

"Claro. Gostaria de assistir a um filme ou ouvir música?"

"Música agora". Eu terminei o minha torrada e coloquei o prato na bandeja.

Edward se levantou e foi para o meu som. Ele virou o seletor até encontrar uma estação que estava tocando Into the Mystic de Van Morrison. Deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, ouvindo a música fluir através de meu quarto.

Eu estava ciente dele, mas minha mente estava longe. Eu sabia qual era esta canção. Eu estava vivendo uma outra vida a última vez que ouvi. Eu era uma menina de quinze anos de idade vendo meus pais de uma escada escura. Charlie e Renee estavam na sala de estar com apenas uma única vela para a luz. Eles estavam em suas roupas do dia a dia, já que era algo formal e não uma ocasião especial. Charlie estava segurando a minha mãe, um braço em volta de sua cintura e a outra segurando suas mãos contra o seu ombro. Minha mãe estava olhando em seus olhos, graciosamente girando em círculos pequenos com ele. Eu sabia que era um momento privado, mas eu não pude deixar de assistir. Fiquei admirado com os meus pais e o amor que eles estavam compartilhando com um ato tão simples no meio de um dia comum para nenhuma razão em particular.

Esta memória parecia me bater mais do que todas as outras que eu tive ao longo da últimas semanas. Eu nunca tinha sido capaz de entender por que nossos pais tinham sido tirados de nós. Eles se amavam, suas vidas, e Emmett e eu. Eles tinham sido as pessoas boas. Se o outro motorista tivesse chamado um táxi, se ele tivesse ficado em casa todos estaríamos juntos, ou se ele tivesse chegado poucos segundos mais cedo ou mais tarde, meus pais estariam aqui. Com uma escolha pequena, os meus pais poderiam ter sido poupadas. Mas se eles estivessem aqui, eu teria ainda sido capaz de conhecer Edward? Eu soluçava para mim e para meus pais. Eu era uma criança horrível pensar dessa maneira! Nada deve ser mais importante do que suas vidas! Eram meus pais! Eles estariam tão decepcionados comigo, se eles soubessem que eu tinha pensado dessa maneira.

Eu lentamente sai dos meus pensamentos e percebi Edward estava me segurando, acariciando meus cabelos e sussurrando baixinho para mim. O que ele pensaria de mim se ele soubesse que eu tinha acabado de pensar? Será que ele ficaria desapontado? Será que ele pensa que eu era tão egoísta como eu me senti?

"Bella", Edward balbuciou em meu ouvido. "Por favor, me diga o que está te chateando."

Eu balancei a cabeça, escondendo o rosto contra o seu ombro.

"Você sabe que pode confiar em mim, Bella. Você pode me dizer."

"Não é isso", sussurrei para mim mesma.

De alguma maneira ele me ouviu. "Sim. É também. Seja o que for, você pode me dizer. Deixe-me ajudar, Bella."

"Essa canção... ela estava tocando em uma das últimas vezes que vi os meus pais juntos. Eles estavam dançando na sala. Era tarde da noite e eles não sabiam que eu estava assistindo eles. Eu pensei sobre quanta falta eles fazem e como eles estariam aqui se o cara que bateu deles tivesse apenas alterado qualquer uma das decisões que ele fez naquela noite. Só estou com saudade deles. "

"Bella, você está editando."

Eu afastei, olhando para ele. Ninguém jamais havia imaginado quando eu estava tirando alguma coisa antes. "Como você sabe?" Eu nunca iria mentir para este homem. Quebraria seu coração e o meu.

"Você ainda está muito tensa. Quando você se abrir para mim, você sempre relaxa depois de ter explicado tudo."

Eu tomei uma respiração instável. "Por apenas alguns segundos, o menor de segundos, eu me perguntava se ter meus pais aqui significaria que não seria. Mas, mesmo pensando que por um único segundo é errado e egoísta".

"Bella, esse é um pensamento perfeitamente normal ter. Você não acha que você estava feliz por eles sumirem. Só queria saber se teríamos encontrado ainda um ao outro. Você não estava sendo egoísta, apenas curiosa."

"É verdade", eu funguei.

"Não deixa de lembrar deles, não é?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Doeu muito no início, assim que os empurrei para longe no fundo da minha mente. E, então, de repente, cinco anos mais tarde e eu estou lembrando, por mais vezes, e por razões estranhas".

"Bella, você pode confiar em mim sobre as suas memórias e pensamentos. Você não precisa temer a minha reação. Não há nada que você possa dizer que vai me fazer correr. Eu nem sempre entendo, mas eu sempre lhe conforto como posso."

"Edward, você gostaria de saber mais sobre os meus pais?"

"Sim, Bella." Edward me soltou para que pudéssemos nos ver. "Mas só se você quiser compartilhar suas memórias comigo. Eu não quero que você se sinta obrigada a fazer."

"Eu realmente quero," eu disse, sorrindo e segurando sua mão. "Se você descer, há uma pequena estante no canto atrás do sofá. Existem alguns álbuns de fotos lá. Pegue um de couro preto grosso".

"Tudo bem, Bella." Edward beijou minha testa e saiu do quarto. Ele voltou poucos minutos depois com o álbum nas mãos. Ele gentilmente colocou em meu colo.

Eu corri uma mão na lateral, retirando a poeira que havia recolhido ao longo dos anos. Eu mantive a minha mão na capa e olhei para Edward. "Minha mãe tinha muitos passatempos. Ela nem sempre acabava com eles. Começou este álbum um ano antes de morrer, deixando ele cerca de sete meses depois. A noite, os policiais vieram e disseram-nos sobre o acidente, eu fiquei acordada a noite toda, terminando-o. Emmett deve ter pensado que eu tinha perdido minha mente. Eu tinha as caixas de fotos espalhadas por toda a sala. eu pegava uma foto, dava uma olhada de perto, e decidia o que fazer com ela . Havia três pilhas. O primeiro foi de possibilidades, fotos que não tinha feito uma decisão oficial sobre. A segunda foi para nunca mostrar em minha vida, nada muito embaraçoso para incluir ou borrada. Minha mãe sempre foi paciente o suficiente para firmar a câmera antes de tirar a foto. A pilha foi passada para o que eu ia absolutamente usar. Emmett tentou me parar e me ameaçou com a minha tesoura. Deixou-me em paz depois disso. Eu trabalhei a noite toda e na manhã seguinte. Quando terminei, fui dormir. Pedi desculpas para Emmett mais tarde naquele dia, quando eu acordei."

Edward permaneceu em silêncio fazendo círculos em minhas costas. Olhei para ele, esperando por algum tipo de reação. Ele se inclinou e beijou a minha testa. Olhei para o livro e abri a tampa.

"Eu coloquei o álbum em algum tipo de ordem, mas eu realmente não posso explicar isso." Passei a mão sobre a foto no canto superior esquerdo. "Esta é a minha mãe com um bebê." Mudei a minha mão para o canto inferior direito. "Essa sou eu."

"Você se parece muito com ela, Bella."

Concordei. "Eu era um bebê." Apontei para o canto superior direito. "Este é o Charlie." Mudei-me para o canto inferior esquerdo. "Este é o Em."

"Ele estava tão magro," Edward riu. "Eu nunca iria acreditar que era ele!"

Virei a página para uma foto em preto e branco. "Este é Charlie e Renee no dia do casamento." Apontei para vestido de Renee. "Essa pequena barriga ali mesmo, é Em. Eles estavam loucamente apaixonados e estavam planejando o casamento na a maioria de seus anos sênior."

Eu sorri, lembrando que minha mãe me contando sua história. "Hormônios os levaram e Em foi criado na noite do baile. Ela disse que era tudo tão clichê. Mas ela disse que nunca pensaram duas vezes antes de se casar e manter seu bebê. Eles sabiam que se amavam. E ela disse que duvidava que nunca iria encontrar alguém que aceitasse sua excentricidade a maneira, mas Charlie fez. Seus pais não estavam felizes, mas não estavam em seu caminho. Esperaram até a graduação, uma vez que estava tão perto. Casaram-se no tribunal e um amigo da minha mãe fez uma pequena festa e tirou essa foto."

Eu apontei para a foto na página ao lado. "Este é o ventre de minha mãe quando ela estava grávida de oito meses com Emmett. Ela disse que queria se lembrar de como perfeitamente redonda a barriga dela tinha ficado, caso ela nunca tivesse outro filho. Ela disse que ele era um retrocesso à noite."

Eu folheei uma tonelada de páginas, contando Edward todas as pequenas histórias por trás das imagens dos meus pais e Emmett. Parei antes de virar a página seguinte. Minhas imagens iniciado a partir deste ponto em diante. Muitos deles me mostravam em várias fases de ser enfaixado.

Virei a página e foi a primeira imagem de mim, olhando direto para a câmera do meu berço. "Essa sou eu."

"Eu posso dizer," Edward riu. "Ninguém mais tem olhos tão profundos como o seu." Ele beijou minha bochecha.

Apontei para outra foto. "A mamãe pensou que deixar Emmett segurar o bebê era uma boa idéia. Emmett pensou que eu estava quebrada já que eu não estava fazendo barulho. Perguntou-lhe se eles poderiam me levar de volta para receber um novo bebê."

Edward riu e eu sorri com ele.

"Esta..." eu disse, apontando para uma foto minha em uma cadeira alta, chorando,.".. foi o meu primeiro aniversário, mesmo assim, eu não estava feliz com presentes e atenção."

"Surpreendente", Edward disse baixinho. "Geralmente, leva um tempo longo para a criança a desenvolver uma personalidade independente dos seus familiares. Você parece ter tido o seu próprio direito a distância."

"Eu disse que minha mãe falava que eu nasci com trinta e cinco anos." Mostrei-lhe uma imagem de mim com um curativo enorme no meu joelho. "Primeira vez que eu tentei andar. Eu estava segurando a mesa da sala, tropecei em meus próprios pés, e cai em um brinquedo de Emmett. Enfiou diretamente na minha perna."

"Ouch", comentou Edward. Eu ri.

Eu passei algumas das imagens mais chatas e encontrei uma foto minha com a idade de seis anos. Eu estava sorrindo e mostrando o meu dente. "Eu perdi esse quando eu cai fora do balanço no quintal."

"Espero que a fada do dente tenha tido pena de você."

"Cinco dólares inteiros!" Eu ri. Virei para uma foto de oito anos de idade. Eu estava segurando a minha guitarra pela primeira vez. "Este foi o primeiro presente de aniversário pelo o qual não reclamei. Era quase maior que eu. Emmett ameaçava joga-la contra a parede. Era a sua maneira favorita para me manter em silêncio sobre as coisas que ele não deveria estar fazendo."

Virei para a última página do livro. "Este foi meu último aniversário que comemoramos. Acho que foi mesmo a última vez que os quatro estavam juntos. Emmett estava vivendo no campus em sua faculdade até lá."

Eu olhei para Edward e sorri. "Ele nunca vai admitir se alguém lhe perguntar, mas ele costumava me ligar todas as noites para perguntar sobre como foi o meu dia. Ele estava aqui para a nossa tradicional noite de filme na sexta-feira. Vinha todas as sextas-feiras e era apenas nós dois. Se ele tivesse um encontro ou uma festa, ele vinha mais cedo. Mas ele estava sempre aqui. Quando ele abriu a porta e viu o policial, ele sabia que ia ser ruim. Ele tentou me fazer ir para o meu quarto, mas eu estava teimosa. Nem sequer pensou por um segundo no que tinha que fazer. Ele saiu enquanto eu estava trabalhando neste livro. Voltou com seu companheiro de quarto e colocou todas as suas coisas na sala. Eu acho que realmente o feriu ter que parar de jogar futebol, mas ele nunca me deixou saber se ele ficou ou não. Em conseguiu um emprego noturno para poder continuar indo à escola. Levantava-se cedo, fazia sua lição de casa, ia para a escola, ia trabalhar, voltava para casa para fazer mais trabalhos, dormia e começava tudo de novo no dia seguinte." Sorri um sorriso triste. "E no meio de tudo isso, ele tinha certeza se eu estava indo para a escola e tirava boas notas, e comia e dormia direito. As coisas eram mais fáceis depois que se formou. Ele era capaz de conseguir o grande trabalho de treinador de futebol em seu colégio e ele está lá desde então."

Fechei o livro, realmente não olhando nada em particular. "Emmett fez muito por mim. Ele sacrificou muito por mim. Ele nunca pediu nada em troca, exceto para eu ser feliz. É por isso que eu nunca devolvo as brincadeiras. É por isso que eu nunca tentei ficar com raiva dele quando ele faz algo realmente idiota. Jogamos, lutamos e defendemos o tempo todo, mas eu sempre tenho certeza que ele sabe que estou apenas brincando. Eu nunca poderia ficar para ele pensar que eu estava realmente chateada com ele. É também a razão pela qual eu não posso aceitar dinheiro dele para a escola. Ele já me apoiou bastante " Virei a cabeça e olhei para Edward.

"Obrigada por compartilhar isso comigo, Bella." Ele beijou minha testa, em seguida, puxou-me contra o peito.

Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, apreciando a companhia um do outro e presos em nossos próprios pensamentos. Fiquei surpresa que eu tinha sido capaz de falar sobre eles por tanto tempo sem chorar. A dor sempre presente para eles em meu coração não era tão mau como tinha sido nos últimos dias.

"Edward, o que você está pensando?"

Ele me abraçou mais apertado. "Estou pensando em como você é incrível. Estou pensando em tudo o que passou e tudo o que você perdeu. Estou pensando em como tenho sorte de estar aqui com você agora. Eu estou pensando em como você é bonita e quanto eu te amo."

Eu sorri, segurando o seu braço e apoiando ainda mais contra ele. "Eu também te amo."


	42. Tempo com Bella: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 42 – Tempo com Bella (Edward PDV)  
**

Ela estava tão macia e quente nos meus braços enquanto dormia. Eu não tinha certeza se ela tinha dormido por causa da medicação para dor ou de cansaço após partilhar tanto comigo. Bella era uma mulher verdadeiramente notável. Fiquei surpreso que tinha partilhado todas essas lembranças comigo. Era óbvio que doía de lembrar dos seus pais. A lealdade e apreço que falou sobre Emmett foi impressionante. Eu era grato por ela querer compartilhar suas memórias comigo, me deixando entrar um pouco mais em seu coração.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Alice. Havia algo que eu precisava para cuidar por Bella.

Ela atendeu imediatamente: "Olá, irmãozinho. Como está seu ouvido esta manhã? "

"Melhor. Eu tenho um favor para pedir a você. "

"Você pede e eu vou ver o que posso fazer."

"Eu gostaria que você e Rose, não fossem muito duras com Emmett e Jasper por causa da noite passada."

"Por quê? Você adora um bom retorno quase tanto como eu. "

"Bella teve uma longa conversa comigo hoje. Ela realmente não quer que façam uma brincadeira com Emmett. Acho que uma nova fechadura em sua porta seria suficiente."

"Gostaria de explicar?"

"Eu vou, mas não agora."

"Tudo bem. Vou ligar para Rose e deixá-la saber que temos uma mudança de planos. "

"Obrigado."

"O que, nada de apelido especial para mim hoje? Você não deve estar sentindo o seu amor por uma irmã e depois de ter sua concessão a seu favor? "

"Eu tenho uma dor de cabeça, Ali. Perdoe meu esquecimento involuntário ".

"Tire uma soneca, Edward. Você soa cansado." Ela desligou.

Fechei meu telefone e suspirei enquanto aprofundava nos travesseiros. Puxei Bella para mais perto de mim, beijando seus cabelos. Fechei os olhos e esperava que um cochilo tirasse a dor na minha cabeça. Buzina de ar estúpido!

Quando acordei novamente, estava escuro no quarto. Bella não estava mais comigo. Sentei-me e ouvi um barulho vindo de baixo.

Desci, passando minhas mãos pelos meus cabelos. Fiquei feliz por notar que minha dor de cabeça se foi. Eu bocejei, mas se transformou em riso estrangulado quando eu olhei para Bella.

Ela estava mancando em torno da cozinha, fazendo o jantar. Eu podia ouvi-la resmungando, mas eu não conseguia distinguir as palavras. Olhei para o relógio em sua cozinha e vi que eram quase seis e meia. Eu teria que ligar para minha mãe e deixar que ela saber que eu estava vivo. Por enquanto, eu só queria ver uma linda mulher ser independente. Sentei-me no último degrau para assisti-la. Logo percebi que ela não estava resmungando. Ela estava cantando baixinho para si mesma. Eu não reconheci a melodia.

"_I love to hear the thunder - Watch the lightning - When it lights up the sky - You know it makes me feel good - Well, I love a rainy night - It's such a beautiful sight - I love to feel the rain - On my face - To taste the rain on my lips - In the moonlight shadows - Puts a song - In this heart of mine - Puts a smile on my face every time_," she sang ._( __Eddie Rabbit – I Love A Rainy Night_

Ela tinha uma voz tão bonita. Era o que eu imaginava como a voz de um anjo deve soar. Eu ouvi um clique e olhei para cima para ver Emmett entrando pela porta da frente. Eu levantei um dedo nos lábios e ele sorriu para mim. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado e eu poderia dizer que estava ouvindo ela. Ele parecia um pouco chocado.

"_Yeah, I love a rainy night - Well, it makes me high - Ooh, I love a rainy night - You know I do, yeah, yeah - I love a rainy night - I love a rainy night - You can see it in my eyes Yeah, I love a rainy night - Well, it makes me high - Ooh, I love a rainy night - You know I do, yeah, yeah - I love a rainy night - I love a rainy night - You can see it in my eyes_." Bella parou de cantar e só estava cantarolando. Eu poderia dizer que estava pensando em uma canção diferente agora.

Emmett sorriu e segurou a porta. Ele abriu e fechou fazendo barulho. "Bella! Estou em casa!" Ele piscou para mim. Ele não estava tentando constranger ela.

"Eu estou na cozinha, Em. Acho que Edward ainda dormindo, por isso não fale muito alto."

Rapidamente subi as escadas calmamente, em seguida, desci fazendo barulho. "Não, eu estou acordado."

Bella se virou e sorriu para o irmão e para mim. "Ei, caras. Estou quase terminando se quiserem sentem-se e me façam companhia enquanto o frango termina."

"Você não tem que cozinhar, Bella," Emmett disse. "Eu poderia ter comprado algo. Tenho certeza que seu pé está incomodando. "

"Não! Estou me sentindo excelente!" Bella sorriu para nós e eu poderia dizer que era muito genuíno. "Além disso, eu dormi a maior parte do dia. É bom para mim estar andando um pouquinho. "

"Edward, você vai se deleitar! O frango frito de Bella é o melhor." Emmett disse.

"Eu fiz o seu prato favorito, também," Bella disse ao verificar algo no forno.

"Você não fez?" Emmett perguntou, saltando na cadeira.

"Sim! Eu fiz," Bella riu. "Você vai ter que tirá-lo do forno para mim. Ele está pronto. "

Emmett saltou imediatamente. "Não é um problema irmãzinha!" Ele pegou as luvas e puxou o prato grande até sair do forno e colocou sobre o balcão. "Edward, esta mulher é uma cozinheira fenomenal. A única coisa que ela faz que é mais saborosa do que frango frito é sua caçarola de batata doce com marshmallow e nozes. Ela normalmente só faz isso para férias. O que aconteceu, Squirt? Você está sentindo falta de mim e esta é a sua maneira de me atrair para passar mais tempo em casa? "

"Nope. Estou contente por Rosalie te levar para longe. Isso me dá uma chance para se recuperar de sua tolice" Bella disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Claro ..." Emmett respondeu, revirando os olhos. Ele se sentou ao meu lado novamente e se inclinou para Bella não ouvi-lo. "É provavelmente por você. Ela não canta na cozinha assim desde que tudo aconteceu".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei. "Ela tem uma voz tão bonita."

"Porque é algo que ela costumava fazer com a nossa mãe. Bella parou de fazer um monte de coisas quando eles morreram ", explicou Emmett.

"O que estão sussurrando? Você estão apostando em quem come mais frango?" Bella perguntou.

"Agora que você mencionou," Emmett disse, esfregando a barriga.

"Engula essa comida..." Bella advertiu ao apontar uma colher grande para Emmett. "... E vai ser um longo, longo tempo antes de cozinhar para você novamente Emmett."

"Sim, senhora!" Emmett riu.

Bella desligou o fogão e colocou as últimas partes de carne de frango no prato já transbordando. Ela mancou e sentou em uma cadeira. Levantei-me e coloquei a sua perna para cima na cadeira vazia.

"Obrigado, Edward. Um de vocês ou ambos vocês se sirvam e me sirvam também. Eu cozinhei para vocês meninos, hora de me servir!"

"O que você quer?" Eu perguntei a ela.

Ela sorriu docemente para mim. "A perna de frango e duas colheres cheias de caçarola por favor."

Eu beijei-a na testa e fiz o meu caminho para o balcão. Emmett foi acumulando a comida no prato. Ele pegou pelo menos quatro pedaços de frango e a outra metade do seu prato foi totalmente coberto em caçarola. Eu ri dele. Ele sorriu para mim e foi até a mesa.

"Eita, Em! Isso é porque eu não o faço com freqüência. Você não seria capaz de passar pela porta da frente mais ", Bella riu.

"A culpa é sua por cozinhar tão bem, Bella." Emmett inclinou-se sobre a mesa e beijou a bochecha da Bella.

Sorri com isso. Ele poderia ser um verdadeiro idiota, mas ele a amava muito. Terminei o prato de Bella e coloquei na frente dela. "O que você gostaria de beber?"

"Leite, por favor", disse ela.

Peguei um copo e coloquei sua bebida. Eu peguei mais dois copos de bebidas para eu e Emmett. Em sua pressa para começar a comer, ele havia esquecido de pegar algo para beber. Ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu para mim. Eu achava que era um muito obrigado.

Eu fiz meu prato e sentei ao lado de Bella. "Obrigado por cozinhar, Bella."

"Não é um problema. Eu gosto de cozinhar ", respondeu ela.

"E você é muito boa nisso!" Emmett anunciou.

"Obrigado, Em," Bella disse quanto corava

"Então o que vocês fizeram todo o dia?" Emmett perguntou.

Bella deu de ombros. "Dormi na maior parte. Entre o meu remédio e você provocando uma dor de cabeça em Edward, não fizemos muito. "

"Sim, desculpe por isso, Edward," Emmett se desculpou. "Foi mais engraçado na minha cabeça, Bella, eu não queria assustá-la. "

"Eu sei, irmão urso!" Bella disse, sorrindo para ele. "Você é apenas tem uma grande criança no coração."

O resto da refeição passou em silêncio. Emmett foi o primeiro a terminar. Lavou seu prato, beijou a bochecha da Bella, e correu para cima. Ouvimos o barulho do chuveiro logo depois.

"Você gostou?" Bella perguntou, apontando o garfo em direção a meu prato.

"Emmett tem razão. Este é o melhor frango que eu já comi e isso quer dizer algo tendo Esme, como minha mãe. A caçarola é realmente muito boa, mas um pouco doce. "

"Sim, é por isso que não o faço muitas vezes."

"O que devemos fazer hoje à noite?"

"Você provavelmente deve ligar a sua mãe para que ela saiba que você está vivo."

Eu ri. "Eu estava realmente pensando nisso mais cedo. E depois disso? "

"Você não precisa ir para casa para pegar algumas coisas para vestir?"

"Alice deixou algumas coisas para mim na noite passada."

"Bem, então! Se você não se importar muito, você poderia limpar a cozinha, enquanto eu tomo banho?"

"Qualquer coisa que você quiser amor." A ajudei a ficar de pé e beijei sua testa. Eu a olhei subir as escadas. Eu peguei as sobras e lavei nossos pratos.

Emmett desceu as escadas. "Eddie, você ainda vai ficar essa noite?"

"Eu estava planejando, a menos que você preferiria que eu não fique".

"Será que você realmente iria sair, se eu disser?"

"Provavelmente não", eu sorri. "Mas eu faria se ela pedisse."

"De acordo," Emmett riu. "Eu estava realmente esperando para sair com Rose, mas eu realmente não quero deixar Bella sozinha. Eu sei que ela vai me dizer que está bem, mas ela diz isso de qualquer maneira. "

"Eu sei que você quer dizer," Eu ri. "Eu vou ficar. Divirta-se com Rose."

Emmett caminhou mais para a cozinha e olhou para mim. "Edward, eu só quero que você saiba que eu tenho assistido a maneira como você trata Bella. Eu não acho que eu poderia ter desejado por qualquer pessoa ser mais atenciosa e carinhosa com ela. Eu sei que você está fazendo isso porque você a ama, mas eu só quero que você saiba o quanto eu aprecio isso." Emmett sorriu. "Mas eu ainda vou chutar o seu traseiro se você a machucar."

Estendi a mão e Emmett segurou. "Eu não esperaria nada menos de você."

"Diga a Bella que amanhã acorde tarde. Por uma vez eu posso acordar tarde."

"Eu vou lhe dizer, mas eu não sei se ela vai ouvir," Eu ri.

"Você vai convencê-la", Emmett disse com confiança.

Eu caminhei até a porta com ele e ele saiu para a varanda. Ele virou para mim.

"Uma última coisa, Edward. Se você me fizer tio, eu vou te matar ".

Eu fiquei lá, com a boca aberta, o rosto ficando roxo como beterraba. Emmett saiu em direção ao seu Jeep sacudindo a cabeça e rindo alto. Eu recolhi o meu queixo do chão e consegui fechar a porta. Eu estava contente Bella não tinha estado aqui para ouvir isso. Eu tranquei a porta e fui para a cozinha.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para minha casa. "Residência Cullen," Alice atendeu.

"Ali".

"Edward", ela riu. "Vai ficar essa noite com Bella?"

"Claro."

"É melhor, tem escadas demais aqui em casa. Quem sabe que tipo de problemas ela poderia se meter nessas escadas! "

"Diga aos nossos pais para mim, por favor."

"Claro. Boa noite, irmãozinho! "

"Boa noite, Ali!" Eu ri enquanto desligava o telefone. Deixei-a no meu bolso e fui até a escada.

Bella estava debaixo das cobertas com apenas uma lâmpada pequena. Ela sorriu quando entrei no quarto. "Será que Emmett saiu escondido?", ela perguntou.

"Sim", eu ri enquanto deitava em cima dos cobertores ao lado dela. "Ele disse que você não precisa acordá-lo amanhã de manhã. Ele prefere que você durma."

"Pensarei nisso. Entretanto, vou fechar e trancar a porta para evitar mais incidentes de bozinas de ar."

"Isso é provavelmente é uma idéia realmente boa", eu ri enquanto fiz o meu caminho até a sua porta. Eu tranquei a porta e apaguei as luzes. Eu coloquei o meu pijama e deitei ao lado de Bella, tendo o cuidado com sua perna. "Obrigado pelo jantar e por compartilhar essas fotos comigo".

"Desculpe para ter chorado ontem. Parece que estou lembrando deles muito mais."

"Você acha que ajudaria se nós fomos visitá-los e levássemos algumas flores?"

"Eu não sei. Mas eu provavelmente devia apresentá-lo. Afinal, eu não quero que eles olhem para baixo e se preocupem com o cara estranho que está dormindo na minha cama."

"Bella, isso é um absurdo", eu ri, beijando seus cabelos.

"Sim, eu sei. Mas se você quiser ir comigo, eu gostaria realmente disso."

"Quer que Emmett vá também?"

"Normalmente, eu iria querer. Mas eu sei que Jasper disse que Rose estava tendo problemas com a falta dos pais, então eu não quero fazê-la pensar neles fazendo Emmett levá-la para ver os nossos."

"Podemos sempre pedir para vir sozinho."

"Possivelmente. Agora tenho que dormir."

"Só digo que eu estou aqui por você, Bella. Para tudo o que você precisar, ok? "

"Eu sei. Obrigada."

"Eu não posso acreditar que chegamos em casa da nossa viagem e no dia seguinte, você acaba em um gesso".

"Emmett tentou avisá-lo."

"Seu tropeço não vai me fazer desistir, amor. Mesmo com o seu, digamos assim, desafiante estado de equilíbrio, ainda é perfeitamente a mulher mais bonita que eu já conheci. "

"Você obviamente não conheceu muitas mulheres."

"Ou eu poderia ter razão."

"Você gosta de ter razão em muitas coisas."

"Parece que sim deve ser porque eu realmente tenho."

"Tudo bem! Chega com aumentar seu ego, Tutor-boy ".

Eu ri enquanto me movia, descansando minha cabeça contra seu ombro. "Boa noite, minha preciosa Bella".

"Boa noite, Edward. Eu amo você".

"Eu também te amo, Bella." Estas foram as palavras mais verdadeiras que eu já tinha falado… eu sempre ia dizer. Com todo meu coração e alma. Para sempre.


	43. Dança: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Cap****ítulo 43 – Dança (Bella PDV) **

Eu estava dançando na frente do espelho como apenas uma menina em um gesso pode fazer… horrível! Mas eu não me importei. Eu era só sorrisos enquanto escovava os cabelos e cantava para mim_. __"I'm getting my cast off! I'll have two feet again! __No more cast!"_

Ouvi o riso de Edward vindo do corredor. "Você está animada, Bella?"

Eu sorri. "Muito animada, Edward! Eu vou ter meu pé de volta!"

Edward tinha passado quase todas as noites na minha casa as últimas seis semanas desde que não havia como muitas escadas aqui. Nas poucas ocasiões em que eu tinha ido à casa dele, ele tinha praticamente me carregado pela escada. Eu originalmente era para ter ficado com o gesso durante quatro semanas, mas eu consegui cair novamente e meu médico tinha acrescentado duas semanas extras para a minha punição. Emmett tinha começado a me chamar a Rainha do Reino Klutz* depois disso.

*Klutz: uma pessoa desastrada. Então Bella é a rainha dos desastrados.

Tivemos uma pequena maravilhosa rotina. Primeira pessoa acordar, acordava a outra pessoa com um beijo. Ficávamos um pouco abraçados e depois nos arrumávamos para a universidade. Íamos para a nossa universidade e, depois, nos encontrávamos para fazer lição de casa. Então, nós teríamos o jantar na mesa e tratar qualquer limpeza que precisava ser feito.

Após os pratos do jantar serem lavados, fazíamos mais trabalhos de casa, assistíamos um filme ou ouvimos música. E todas as noites nós dormíamos abraçados. As últimas semanas foram às melhores da minha vida. E hoje, eu ia me livrar desse gesso. Esta noite, eu seria capaz de realmente dormir confortavelmente!

"Você precisa se apressar se quiser fazer a consulta médica. Do contrário, ele pode optar por deixá-lo ainda mais nesse gesso", Edward disse.

Eu abri a porta e olhei para ele. Seu sorriso de resposta foi glorioso.

"Isso é cruel, Edward Cullen!"

"E você é linda, Bella Swan!" ele disse se inclinando para me beijar.

Eu deixei. Como eu não poderia? Eu não poderia nem mesmo ficar zangada com ele. Ele era perfeitamente maravilhoso.

"Onde vamos nos encontrar depois das aulas?" Eu perguntei.

Eu tinha o compromisso cedo para eu não perder nenhuma aula. Eu estava realmente gostando de ser um estudante em tempo integral. Eu não tinha descoberto a melhor maneira de agradecer Esme e Carlisle ainda, então eu só fazia questão de agradecê-los sempre que eu ia a sua casa.

"Minha mãe estava esperando que você fosse para jantar em casa com a sua nova liberdade do pé."

"Eu gosto dessa idéia! E a liberdade pé, hein? Ok, Tutor-boy. Vou deixar passar essa."

Edward passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e inclinou-se ainda mais perto de mim. "O que posso dizer, Bella? Sua presença é tão muito intoxicante. Eu não posso segurar qualquer pensamento coerente."

Sorri enquanto descansava minha cabeça contra o seu peito. "Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você, Edward. Eu amo você."

"Eu te amo, Bella."

Suspirei enquanto eu puxei a minha cabeça longe do seu corpo quente. "Hora de ir. Eu preciso tirar esse gesso e quero ter certeza que tenho muito tempo para chegar à aula."

Edward se inclinou e beijou-me com ternura. "Eu amo você. Seja prudente em sua camionete."

"Pare de zombar da minha camionete, Edward. Eu não tiro sarro do seu Volvo."

"Por que você iria tirar sarro do Volvo?"

"Por que você tira sarro da minha camionete?" Eu retruquei.

Edward sorriu meu sorriso favorito e suas covinhas apareceram. Suspirei. Ele tinha um pouco de razão.

"Ótimo! Eu tenho que ir de qualquer maneira."

Sete horas depois, eu estava livre da universidade e tinha terminado mais um dia de aulas. No caminho inteiro até a casa de Edward, eu estava quicando no banco e cantando junto com o rádio. Quando cheguei mais perto de casa, eu observei que Edward não estava em casa ainda. Eu estacionei ao lado para que ele pudesse ter o seu lugar de sempre. Eu saí do carro e fui até a escada, certificando de que eu não iria arriscar meu pé recém-curado.

A porta se abriu antes que eu pudesse bater. Alice e Rosalie estavam sorrindo para mim.

"Olá!" Eu lhes disse, rindo do sorriso malicioso em seus rostos.

"Bella!" Alice cantou, colocando um braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Nós estávamos esperando você chegar aqui antes de Edward."

"Por que, Alice?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela com cautela. "Eu não vou para o shopping hoje."

"Não", respondeu Rose. "Nada de shopping".

"O que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? Vocês não deveriam estar trabalhando?" Eu perguntei.

"Meio dia!" Alice cantou.

Eu percebi que elas estavam me levando para cima nos degraus. "O que vamos fazer se não são compras?"

Alice abriu a porta do quarto e conduziu-me para dentro eu me sentei na cama e me virei para encará-la.

"Bella, agora que você está curada de seus ferimentos, Rose e eu pensamos que todos nós poderíamos, finalmente, sair para dançar."

"Eu não sou muito boa dançarina, mas eu vou junto para ver vocês", eu disse.

"Nós vamos te ajudar com isso", disse Rose, seus olhos brilhando. "Nós vamos te ensinar-lhe alguns movimentos de dança, para que possamos todos sair no sábado à noite."

"Eu só tirei o gesso hoje", eu gemia. "Eu realmente não quero entrar em outro."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Bella", Alice me assegurou. "Primeiro, basta ver como Rose e eu dançamos e depois você se junta a nós."

"Isso pode ser feito com muito pouco movimento de meus pés?" Eu perguntei. "Porque se não, não perca seu tempo."

"Bella, quando terminarmos com você, a última coisa que Edward vai notar é se você está ou não com os pés em movimento!" Rose disse com um sorriso. "Além disso, você não é sempre desajeitada. Você conseguiu ser uma garçonete pelo amor de Deus!

"Mas antes de começar," Alice riu. "Queríamos saber se você tem alguma pergunta para nós. Você e Edward namoram há quase dois meses agora."

"Você sabe o que ele está planejando amanhã à noite para Dia dos Namorados?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, mas eu não vou lhe dizer," Alice cantou com um sorriso maligno.

"Oh, vamos, Alice!" Eu choraminguei. "Estou morrendo aqui! Diga-me alguma coisa!"

"Você vai amar", disse Alice. "Isso é tudo que você precisa saber." [N/T: Vai mesmo hahaha]

"Então, alguma pergunta?" Rose perguntou.

"Sem perguntas", eu disse a ela, sacudindo a cabeça. "Estou bem."

"Vocês já ficaram juntos?" Rose perguntou.

Corei fortemente. "Não."

"Você quer?" Alice perguntou.

"Ainda não", eu respondi.

"Isso é bom, Bella", disse Rose. "Espere até que você esteja completamente pronta. E certifique-se que você está protegida."

Corei novamente e coloquei meu rosto em minhas mãos. "Por favor, pare!" Eu sabia que tinham boas intenções, mas isso não era uma conversa que eu queria ter com elas. Foi o suficiente para tê-lo tido com Edward algumas semanas atrás.

"Nós já acabamos", Alice me assegurou. "É hora da sua aula de dança!"

"Escute o ritmo, Bella," Rose instruiu. "Isso é muito importante. Ajudará você saber o que fazer."

"O movimento dos quadris define a dança", disse Alice. Ela virou-se em seu CD player. "Ouça as batidas."

Eu sabia que a música. Era Like I Love You' do Justin Timberlake. Eu bati o pé com as batidas da bateria e da guitarra, enquanto eu observava minhas amigas. Rose estava fingindo ser o cara e a menina era Alice. Achei que isso foi devido às diferenças de altura. Alice estava balançando os quadris de um lado para seguindo a batida da bateria. Seus ombros balançavam para dentro com os seus quadris que balançavam lado.

"Esta é uma forma de dança", Alice me disse. "Quanto mais próximo você estiver, mais sexy a dança vai parecer. Além disso, você pode mover e mover seu cabelo. Essa vai ficar para ele também. Isso realmente pode ser o melhor desde que ele provavelmente vai estar em seu modo tímido. Não me lembro de Edward fazendo qualquer dança moderna."

"Então qual é a outra maneira de dançar?" Eu ri, tendo uma idéia do que seria. Eu ri na minha cabeça, sabendo que minhas amigas achavam que eu era ignorante sobre o assunto. Eu tinha passado muito tempo para assistindo a muitos filmes. Eu sabia o básico sobre um monte de coisas.

"Você vai ver!" Rose disse com um sorriso pateta enorme. Ela inclinou-se ligeiramente os joelhos e Alice foi, basicamente, até contra sua perna.

"Bella, é melhor nos amar por isso", disse Alice. "Eu nunca faria isso para ninguém".

"Alice, cale a boca e dance," Rose riu.

"Bella, observe como eu estou descansando as mãos sobre os ombros de Rose. Isto é parte de um equilíbrio." Alice virou a cabeça para se certificar de que eu estava assistindo. "A outra razão é que quanto mais você tem pontos de contato, mais você vai sentir a dança".

Eu assisti como Alice e Rose se moviam juntas, os quadris em sincronia. "Isso seria um aspecto mais natural, se tivéssemos um cara aqui para ajudar, mas quer surpreender Edward, Jasper não podia sair do trabalho, e Emmett nem sempre é racional, com relação a você", disse Rose.

"Eu não tinha percebido", eu disse sarcasticamente.

A música estava começando a se acalmar. Alice parou de dançar e correu para reiniciar a canção. Ela me puxou para fora da cama.

"Só prática os movimentos do quadril com a gente primeiro," Alice instruiu. Eu estava dura e eu sabia disso. "Bella, feche os olhos e se concentre apenas no ritmo", Alice disse enquanto segurava meus quadris.

Ela começou a mover-me com a batida e pude sentir que estava acompanhando melhor. Eu abri meus olhos para ver que ela tinha me deixado ir e eu estava movendo bem. Rose e Alice eram ainda melhor, mas Edward tinha dito que elas dançavam por um longo tempo.

"Você está indo muito bem, Bella", Rose me assegurou.

Comecei a rir. "Eu tiro meu gesso de manhã e eu estou dançando sexy na parte da tarde. Que dia para mim!" Alice e Rose riram junto comigo.

Ouvimos a porta abrir e fechar bem alto. "Querida, eu estou em casa", Edward gritou para Alice. Rose e eu caímos na risada.

Alice saiu correndo para o corredor. "Já vou descer, querido!" Alice gritou para ele. Ela correu para o quarto e caiu rindo com Rose e eu.

"Oh, Deus!" Eu ri, segurando minhas faces como lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. "Vocês duas vão me meter em tantos problemas como amigos! É uma coisa realmente boa, ele anunciar antes de simplesmente caminhar até aqui." Virei para ver Alice, limpando o rosto. "Só por curiosidade, quanto tempo você dois se cumprimentam dessa maneira?"

Riso de Alice recomeçou. "Desde que nós éramos muito pequenos, eu não me lembro de quantos anos tínhamos. Nós estávamos tão revoltados com 'Leave it to Beaver ', nós começamos a fazê-lo como uma maneira de divertimento. Eu não sei mesmo se ele se lembra como tudo começou. Você devia ter visto o rosto de Rose a primeira vez que ela viu e ouviu-nos fazer isso! "

Rose veio para se sentar ao lado de Alice. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto eu sentia a minha. Ela já não tinha lágrimas. "Eu pensei que eles estavam doentes e loucos e _juntos_!" Rose riu. "Eu quis saber onde diabos Jasper tinha se metido!"

"Eca!" gritei pela minha corrente de riso. "Estou contente que não é um caso!"

"Por que você três estão com o rosto vermelho e rindo como loucas?" Edward perguntou na porta. Olhamos para ele, olhamos uma para a outra, e começamos a rir mais uma vez, rolando no chão e batendo uma na outra. "Vocês estão bêbadas?" Edward perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha para nós.

Alice foi a primeira a obter-se sob controle. Ela se sentou, cruzando as pernas debaixo dela. "Não, Edward. Nós não estamos bêbadas. Estamos apenas tendo um bom tempo juntos".

Eu finalmente sentei. Fiquei fungando e rindo enquanto eu olhava para ele. "Como foram as aulas?" Eu consegui.

"Ocupada. Tenho muitos trabalhos de casa à noite. Como está o pé?"

Eu levantei e me movi diante dele. "Perfeito!

Ele veio todo o caminho até o quarto e sentou-se diante de mim, levando meu pé na sua mão. Ele levantou minha calça para cima e tirou meu sapato. Ele rolou pela minha meia, inspecionando o meu tornozelo. Alice e Rose estavam piscando para mim e bufando.

"Você está satisfeito com a decisão do cara com o diploma de médico?" Eu disse, fingindo estar irritada.

Ele sorriu enquanto me puxou delicadamente. "Estava só verificando. Como foram as aulas para você?"

"Eu realmente entendi um dos problemas de matemática em sala de aula", eu disse a ele que ele colocou de volta no meu sapato.

"Um progresso, então," ele riu enquanto olhava para mim.

"Deus! Por que não inclina e a beija logo?" Rosa disse, jogando com as mãos no ar. "Está escrito na sua cara!" Ela riu entre dentes enquanto Edward olhou para ela.

"Ela está certa, Tutor-boy?" Eu perguntei, empurrando-o no peito com a ponta do meu sapato. "Você está sentado pensando em me beijar?"

Edward corou quando ele empurrou meu pé a distância.

"Oh, Deus!" Alice cantou. "Bella, eu acho que está tudo pronto por hoje. Por que você e Edward não vão fazer alguns trabalhos de casa ou alguma coisa?"

"Sim", Rose concordou. "Ou alguma coisa!"

Edward levantou-se e eu estendi minhas mãos. Ele os segurou e me puxou para ficar de pé. "Os seus livros ainda estão em sua camionete?"

"Sim", eu respondi. "Eu estava tão animada poder caminhar sob o meu próprio poder que me esqueci deles."

"Eu vou buscá-los", Edward riu. Foi atrás da minha bolsa.

Virei-me para as minhas amigas. "Obrigada pela lição de dança, senhoritas."

Alice e Rose estavam agora em pé ao lado de mim na porta. "Pelo menos não temos que lhe ensinar a paquerar", disse Rose com uma piscadela.

"Parece que isso sabe muito bem", brincou Alice.

"Eu vi muitos romances e li muitos livros", eu disse.

"Bem, pode ir então, a Srta. Swan!" Alice riu.

"E Emmett pensou que precisava de ajuda!" Rose riu.

"Emmett ainda pensa que eu tenho doze anos", eu disse, um pouco irritada com esse pensamento. Eu dei um grande bocejo e rapidamente cobriu minha boca.

Alice me deu um olhar estranho, mas não disse nada.

"Eu realmente não quero fazer matemática agora", eu gemi.

"Você pode sempre ficar aqui e vamos mexer com o seu cabelo e maquiagem", Alice ofereceu,

"Não, obrigado!" Eu respondi. Afastei-me da porta só para o caso, dela decidir me agarrar. "Eu aprecio as suas habilidades, mas preferiria fazer contas agora." Sorri para Alice. "Então, realmente não dará pistas sobre amanhã?"

"Eu estou farei seu cabelo e maquiagem", Alice riu. "Isso é tudo que vai saber".

"O que vou vestir?"

"Isso é tudo que vai saber", Alice repetiu, empurrando-me para a escada.

"Ei! Acabei de tirar meu gesso. Cuidado!" Eu ri.

Eu desci as escadas sem incidentes e Edward estava esperando embaixo. Eu sorri para ele. Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para a cozinha. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de nós, ele soltou minha bolsa e me pegou pela minha cintura. Ele me levantou até o balcão e ficou entre as minhas pernas. Eu sorriu para ele.

Seu rosto estava sério, mas seus olhos eram suaves e amorosos. "Eu senti sua falta".

Debrucei-me um pouco nele. "Eu também senti sua falta."

Ele fechou rapidamente à distância. Seus lábios estavam com fome enquanto eles se juntavam aos meus. Ele apertou-se mais em mim, e me puxou para perto. Ele abriu minha boca e provou a minha língua e eu não consegui parar o gemido muito perceptível que saiu da minha boca. Eu senti o seu sorriso, mas logo desapareceu, já que ele aprofundou o beijo ainda mais.

Ah, mas não poderíamos seguir assim! Eu podia senti-lo contra mim e minha força de vontade que era pouca estava desaparecendo rapidamente. Forcei-me a pensar no dever de matemática que eu tinha para hoje. Ajudou bastante para permitir-me afastar. Nós, obviamente, precisávamos ter outra conversa.

"Eu acredito que você sentiu minha falta", sorri, descansando minha testa contra a dele.


	44. Pesadelo: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 44 - Pesadelo (Edward PDV)**

Eu esperei no fim das escadas por Bella. Hoje era o dia que eu tinha que falar com ela. Eu conversei com Alice sobre o problema e ela me ameaçou. Se eu não falasse, ela o faria. Eu sabia que só iria piorar as coisas. Tinha de ser o único a dizer Bella.

Ela desceu e sorriu para mim tão brilhantemente que o meu coração acelerou. Segurei a sua mão e nós caminhamos para a cozinha. Assim que a porta foi fechada, eu joguei a bolsa no chão e puxei-a para mim. Eu não podia esperar mais para abraçá-la e tocá-la por mais tempo. Eu a peguei e coloquei sobre o balcão enquanto eu fiquei entre as suas pernas. Ela me deu um sorriso tímido.

Fiquei imaginando o que meu rosto parecia quando eu olhava para o anjo lindo diante de mim. "Eu senti sua falta".

Ela inclinou-se para mim. "Eu também senti sua falta."

Esse foi o convite que eu precisava. Eu queria beijá-la. Eu precisava beijá-la. Eu precisava que ela para me mostrasse que me amava, que queria estar aqui comigo. Eu queria me livrar de toda a dúvida que surgiu em mim durante este dia muito longo. E se isso estava acontecendo por minha causa? Como eu iria lidar com ela se ela precisava de um tempo longe de mim?

Eu não conseguia chegar perto o suficiente dela. Eu também não podia esperar mais para ter o gosto dela. Ela soltou um gemido alto e enrolou a língua na minha, e só me fez ir para frente. Eu coloquei minha mão na parte inferior das suas costas e pressionei seu corpo contra o meu. Bella começou a se afastar e eu, tanto quanto eu temia, a soltei do meu controle.

"Eu acredito que você sentiu minha falta", disse ela, colocando a testa contra a minha. Seu sorriso era lindo.

"Eu amo muito você, Isabella."

"Usando meu nome completo, hoje, o que aconteceu?", Ela riu quando os dedos dela dançavam através de meu cabelo. "O que está te deixando estressado?"

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ela.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sou observadora, lembra? Você usa "Isabella" nos dias em que você está realmente estressado e se esforçando para se acalmar."

Eu pensei no que ela estava dizendo e descansei o meu rosto contra a pele quente do pescoço. "Vocês é muito atenta", eu suspirei, sabendo que eu não poderia contradizer o que ela dizia. Ela podia me ler, assim como Alice, se não melhor. "Mas você me acalma e eu sou muito grato por isso."

Ela me abraçou e apertou a cabeça dela contra a minha. "Fale logo, Tutor-boy! O que esta te irritanto? "

"Podemos simplesmente ficar assim por um tempo?" Eu perguntei, não está pronto para mover ou me explicar.

"Claro." Ela começou a cantarolar aquela música que eu estava ensinando-a quando comecei as aulas dela. Entre a sua voz e seu toque, eu não poderia evitar relaxar.

Eu sabia que o tempo passava rápido demais. Agora, a qualquer segundo, nós seríamos interrompidos por Alice e Rose, ou meus pais. Enquanto eles ficariam bem com a gente em pé deste modo, eu sabia que iria fazer Bella se sentir envergonhada. Suspirei e soltei-a com resistência, ajudando-a a sair do balcão. Eu segurei sua mão firmemente enquanto peguei a bolsa do chão e me dirigi para a mesa onde minha bolsa estava esperando.

Eu soltei mão e definir coloquei bolsa na frente de sua cadeira. Sentei-me e me inclinei para alcançar a minha bolsa. Gostaria apenas de falar com ela mais tarde. Não era tão urgente, eu menti para mim mesmo.

Bella empurrou meus braços fora da mesa e sentou em meu colo. "Edward."

Uma palavra que me disse tudo o que ela queria que eu soubesse. Ela me amava e queria saber o que estava me incomodando e que não seria possível avançar até que eu dissesse a ela. Olhei em seus belos olhos castanhos. Eles mantiveram a aceitação e uma vontade de compreender, e um grande amor que era só para mim.

"Eu tenho que falar com você sobre algo, mas não sei como", eu admiti.

"Em Inglês* geralmente é bom," Bella sorriu, correndo os dedos pelo meu cabelo. Ela sabia o quanto me acalmava quando fazia isso.

* Fic em inglês, não vou por português fica tenso.

"Sim, eu suponho que Inglês seja bom."

"Edward, o que está incomodando você, pode me dizer. Eu quero ajudar ".

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Mudei a minha mão para as costas e comecei a esfrega-lo, esperando que iria ajudar a manter a calma. "Bella, eu estou muito preocupado com você."

"Comigo?" Ela riu. "Por que você se preocupar comigo?"

"Já reparou que você está muito cansada ultimamente?"

"Sim, mas é porque eu estou me ajustando a ser uma estudante em tempo integral. Já para não falar que eu tinha um gesso na minha perna, tornando tudo mais difícil. "

"Bella essas não as únicas razões para você estar tão cansada. Você teve pesadelos horríveis nas últimas duas semanas."

Seu rosto ficou mais branco do que o normal. Seus olhos se arregalaram de medo e surpresa. "O que você está falando, Edward?"

"Você realmente não sabe?"

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Você tem de gritado durante o sono. Você continua dizendo"eles não" e você chora toda noite. Eu acordo com a minha camisa encharcada de suas lágrimas. Nada do que eu tento fazer te acalma já que você está tão profundamente no sonho, eu não consigo acordá-la . Eu queria dizer algo mais cedo, mas parte de mim tinha certeza que iria ficar melhor. E como eu disse antes, eu realmente não tinha nenhuma idéia de como lhe dizer. "

"Você deve ter ficado muito preocupado esse tempo todo", disse ela baixinho. "Eu só penso que tem a ver com a escola a partir de novo."

"Bella, isso não é sobre mim. É sobre você. Eu quero ajudar, amor. Eu não agüento ver você com tanta dor. Você tem alguma idéia do que você está sonhando ou quê? "

Ela simplesmente continuou a olhar para mim.

"Eu amo muito você, Bella. Eu só quero ajudar. Tudo o que você precisar, eu vou fazer. Apenas me diga o que fazer." Coloquei um fio de cabelo atrás da orelha. _'Só por favor não me diga para ir embora'_, acrescentei em minha mente.

Ela jogou os seus braços em volta de mim e chorou contra o meu pescoço. Suas lágrimas deslizaram para baixo do meu pescoço, encharcando a gola da minha camisa. "Eu sinto muito."

"Você não tem que pedir desculpas, amor." Continuei esfregando suas costas, tentando faze-la se acalmar para que ela pudesse falar. "Respire fundo".

Ela fez o que eu pedi, seu corpo inteiro tremendo de emoção.

"Você não disse "eles não". Você estava sonhando com seus pais de novo?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, mais ou menos."

"O que seria mais ou menos?"

"Ele começa a ser Renee e Charlie no carro. Mas então ele muda para Emmett e Rose, então Alice e Jasper e, em seguida, apenas você. Mas eu não sabia que eu estava falando nos sonhos. Eu realmente pensei que estava melhor com isso. "

"Com o que exatamente?"

"Com a não pensar que tudo isto é muito perfeito e irá terminar em breve", ela sussurrou.

"Contanto que você queira ter um relacionamento comigo, estarei aqui com você. Eu nunca iria escolher estar em qualquer outro lugar. "

"Mas isso é apenas isso, Edward. Ele não precisa ser a sua escolha! Ela pode ser a escolha de alguém para fazer algo estúpido!" Ela chorou. Suas lágrimas estavam caindo mais rápido e seu corpo tremia mais.

Eu a balancei em meus braços, esfregando suas costas suavemente. "Você não pode ter medo do que você não pode controlar, Bella. Você não pode viver assim. Seus pais querem que você viva a sua vida ao máximo, e não com medo da sua própria morte ou a morte de alguém que você ama. Eu sei que isso tem sido muito duro para você. Mudar às vezes é muito assustador. Mas você tem que saber que você pode conversar com qualquer um de nós. Vamos todos compreender e tentar ajudá-la."

Eu dei-lhe um momento, mas ela não falou ou se moveu. Embora ela tinha parado de chorar.

"Você sabe, amor, você não é o único que tem medo da mudança. Eu tenho muito medo de mim mesmo. Eu nunca pensei que podia confiar em alguém novamente. Eu nunca sonhei que eu ia deixar alguém entrar em meu coração novamente. Mas você, Bella, você foi mais profunda do que isso. Você é uma parte da minha alma, e você será para sempre." Puxei-a para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. "Você é tão bonita, de muitas formas, Bella. Eu espero que você acredite em mim quando eu lhe digo quanto eu te amo e quero estar com você. Eu sei que é difícil para você, mas você tem que abrir mão de seus medos. Você não pode continuar tendo esses pesadelos."

Ela acenou com a cabeça, os olhos transbordou mais uma vez. Abracei-a com força em mim até que ela parou de chorar.

"Se você precisa de algum tempo para si mesma..." Eu me forcei a dizer.

"Não! Não diga isso!" Ela chorou, me abraçando apertado.

"Eu só estou tentando ajudar você, Bella. Eu realmente vou fazer o que for preciso ".

"Obrigada, Edward," ela sussurrou.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa para você, Bella. Eu estou falando sério."

"Nós deveríamos começar a fazer o nosso dever de casa agora."

"Nós temos tempo. Só me deixe segurar você até que esteja completamente calma. Você sabe, pode ser útil para você conversar com Emmett. "

"Não, Edward. Eu não quero que ele saiba. Por favor, prometa que não vai contar-lhe. "

"Vou te oferecer uma opção. Se os sonhos parar, nós vamos manter isso entre nós. Mas se eles não pararem, ou começarem a ficar piores, você conversa com Emmett. "

"Apenas… apenas me dê alguns dias. Não diga a ele amanhã, se eu sonhar esta noite. "

"Tudo bem, Bella. Mas depois disso…"

"Eu sei".

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Bella se afastou, prometendo que ela estava bem. Ela sentou na sua cadeira, dando-me um sorriso cansado. Eu debati comigo mesmo, me perguntando se eu deveria tentar novamente para levá-la para conversar com Emmett. Eu decidi que iria fazer o que ela pediu e esperar alguns dias antes de a pressionar para falar com Emmett.

Nós trabalhamos em nossos exercícios, em silêncio, salvá-la de matemática era o último. Com tudo o que eu tinha, provavelmente não iria chegar a ele, até depois do jantar.

Minha mãe veio de não muito tempo depois de nós começarmos e começou a fazer o jantar. Eu sempre adorei a forma como a cozinha preenchia com o cheiro de qualquer prato que estava fazendo. Hoje à noite, cheirava especialmente boa.

Eu podia ver Bella mordendo o lábio inferior pelo canto do meu olho. Eu ainda não conseguia compreender como seu coração poderia ser grande. Fiquei preocupado com ela estar com raiva de mim por ouvir seus sonhos. Ela tinha tanto medo de me deixar entrar inicialmente. Eu não queria perder todo o progresso que fizemos. É isso só pioraria seu pesadelo.

"Terra para Edward!" Bella disse em voz alta.

Eu olhei para ela e sorri timidamente. Ela riu de mim.

"Esme quer fazer uma pausa para o jantar. Ela também queria que pusessemos a mesa."

Seria apenas os meus pais e nós. Alice e Rose tinha planos para sair com seus namorados. Como era somente nós quatro, nós estaríamos usando a mesa da cozinha. Eu ajudei a Bella a pegar nossos cadernos e bolsas e coloca-los em um canto. Em seguida, retirou os pratos e talheres e começamos a por a mesa.

Meu pai entrou na cozinha enquanto arrumava os guardanapos. "Olá família", ele nos cumprimentou.

"Olá, querido!" Minha mãe respondeu alegremente.

"Oi pai," eu disse.

"Eu acho que você está certa," eu disse suavemente, pegando as bolsas.

Bella pegou a minha mão e nós fomos para a escada juntos. Meus pais estavam assistindo a um filme, encolhidos no escuro.

"Boa noite," dissemos para eles.

"Boa noite, crianças!" Eles responderam.

Bella e eu ficamos quietos enquanto fizemos nosso trajeto pelas escadas e até nosso quarto. Eu coloquei as bolsas no sofá e virou para ver Bella estirada sobre a cama. Deitei ao lado dela, escovei os seus cabelos longe do seu rosto com meus dedos. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu te amo." Ela gemeu e levantou da cama. "Hora de me trocar".

Ela foi até meu armário e puxou uma das minhas camisas. Ela gostava de dormir com a minha camisa e eu adorava vê-la nelas. Ela deu-me um beijo e entrou no banheiro.

Sentei-me e tirei os sapatos, jogando-os no chão. Então me levantei e tirei minha calça, puxando o meu telefone para fora. Coloquei o telefone no seu carregador e verificado o tempo do meu despertador. Puxei as cobertas para trás e jogou a almofadas extra para o sofá. Fui para a cômoda, pegar minhas calças de pijama e coloquei. Eu coloquei uma camisa simples, em seguida, pus todas as minhas roupas no cesto.

Bella saiu do banheiro e pulou sobre a cama. Eu a vi deitar mais para o lado da cama que tinha reivindicado como a dela. Eu fui atrás dela, apoiando meu nariz contra a seu, passando meu nariz no seu.

Sentou-se e puxou as cobertas sobre nós, antes de deitar. "Eu tenho esperado por esse momento durante todo o dia", ela sussurrou.

"Eu também", eu ri. "Mas quando eu imaginei essa parte do meu dia, eu nos imaginei nos beijando."

"De verdade?", Perguntou ela, puxando a minha camisa.

"Sim", eu sussurrei, puxando-a para perto de mim.

Ela esticou as pernas e entrelaçou ambas com as minhas. Ela suspirou alegremente. "Estive à espera de seis semanas para fazer isso." Ela estava tão perto e cada parte dela se encaixam em cada parte de mim como se fôssemos peças do puzzle.

"Isso é muito mais fácil sem o gesso", eu admiti.

"E sem o gesso, eu posso fazer isso," Bella disse baixinho como se ela rolou em cima de mim.

Seus lábios encontraram os meus de imediato, enquanto ela apertou-se contra o meu corpo. Eu passei meus braços em torno de suas costas e segurei-a ainda mais apertado. Ela separou os lábios e de bom grado concedi seu pedido. Corri minhas mãos debaixo da camisa, nas costas e seus lados. Ela se encolheu um pouco e eu não conseguia parar de reagir a ela. Tudo nela era tão sedutora.

Nos movi para que nós ficarmos de lado, não tentando alertá-la para minha situação atual. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil parar depois de nos enlaçarmos. Gostaria de saber se foi ficando mais difícil para ela. Nós não tínhamos discutido o nosso relacionamento físico em duas de semanas. Nós realmente precisávamos, falar sobre isso de novo… e logo!

Eu só estava esperando por ela. Eu não estava preocupado em me preocupar depois. Eu sabia que não ficaria. Eu ia casar com essa mulher algum dia. Eu sabia isso dentro de mim. Eu também sabia que eu nunca iria agüentar até um distante, imaginável dia do casamento. Eu era um cavalheiro, mas eu ainda era um homem. E eu sabia que Bella não gostaria de casar-se até depois da escola.

Ela puxou os lábios longe dos meus e levou-lhe a minha orelha. "Edward, eu te amo".

Me movi para que ela foi pressionada contra meu peito. Eu queria protegê-la de tudo o que poderia prejudicá-la, mas eu sabia que não era possível. "Eu te amo, Bella. Nada de pesadelos essa noite, amor. Ok?"

"Eu vou tentar o meu melhor", ela sussurrou.

Eu estava tão cansado, eu não poderia ficar acordado para ouvi-la falar. Tão logo os meus olhos foram fechados, eu caí em um sono profundo. Mas parecia que foi uma curta noite porque já era de manhã e de repente o alarme e sol brilhante estavam lutando para ser me acordar. Estendi a mão e apertar o botão desligar. Com cuidado rolei e olhei para Bella.

Bem, eu estava olhando realmente o travesseiro de Bella. Sentei-me, perguntando onde ela poderia estar. Eu observei a porta do banheiro estava fechada e eu podia ouvir o chuveiro correndo. Eu me perguntava por que ela não tinha acordado comigo antes de ir para ficar pronta. O chuveiro desligou e alguns minutos mais tarde, Bella saiu enrolada em uma toalha.

Ela sorriu para mim. "Bom dia, dorminhoco! Eu vejo que o sol e o alarme e fizeram o que eu não podia."

"Eu estava me perguntando por que você estava no chuveiro, ao em vez de me acordar", disse eu, indo até ela e passando os braços em torno dela.

Bella colocou as mãos contra o peito e olhou para mim. "Agora que você está acordado, acho que você me deve um beijo de bom dia pelos meus esforços".

"Eu acho que você está certa", eu sorri.

Eu beijei sua testa. Ela fez um bico com o lábio inferior. Eu ri como inclinei-me novamente. Eu beijei-a corretamente desta vez, tornando-o mais terno e amoroso possível. Ela agarrou minha camisa e me puxou para mais perto. Eu podia sentir cada uma de suas curvas sob a toalha fina.

Meu corpo começou a reagir a ela. Eu coloquei minhas mãos dela e delicadamente soltei seus dedo. "Bella, eu acho que é hora de se vestir."

Ela olhou para si e corou. Ela deveria ter esquecido de que ela estava apenas em uma toalha, no calor do momento. "Sim, eu provavelmente deveria fazer isso", ela riu. Ela me deu um beijo. "E você deve entrar no chuveiro. Mas, primeiro, você percebe alguma coisa?", Ela perguntou, olhando para a minha camisa.

"Bella, pode ser apenas porque é muito cedo, mas não tenho idéia do que está falando."

Ela pegou minha mão e ela correu ao longo da minha camisa. "Esta seco, Edward."

Eu sorri para ela, puxando-a em um abraço apertado. "Bella".

"Eu não me lembro de nenhum sonho, mas sei que sua camisa estava completamente seca, quando acordei, como esta agora."

"Que maneira do maravilhosa de começar o nosso primeiro dia dos namorados juntos!" Eu ri e beijei sua testa. "Eu te amo, Bella. Tudo o que eu preciso fazer para manter seus pesadelos longe, eu o farei ".

"Basta ficar", ela sussurrou, me abraçando apertado.

"Para sempre".

Durante o tempo que eu vivesse, eu estaria ao seu lado. Não importa o que eu teria que fazer, as provar eu tiver que enfrentar, eu nunca iria desistir. Eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.


	45. Dia dos Namorados 1: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 45 – Dia dos namorados - parte 1 (Edward PDV)**

"Alice, você está certa sobre isto?" Perguntei ao reflexo da minha irmã mais uma vez.

Eu estava verificando a roupa que Alice tinha escolhido para mim. Ela me colocou de calça preta com uma camisa azul marinho e um casaco preto.

"Edward, tudo vai dar certo. Você vai ver."

"Eu só não quero aborrecê-la hoje, de todos os dias."

"Ela vai adorar, Edward."

"E se ela não gostar?"

"Ela ainda vai amar você, irmãozinho. Agora! Respire fundo e desça. A mulher dos seus sonhos está esperando por você."

Eu sorri brilhantemente. "Como ela está?"

"Desça e descubra!" Alice disse enquanto me empurrou para fora do meu quarto.

Eu desci as escadas rapidamente, ansioso para ver Bella novamente. Parei no topo. Ela estava conversando com meus pais. Ela estava com um vestido azul marinho de mangas compridas com os cabelos soltos e levemente ondulados. Ela estava angelical. Eu desci o resto dos degraus e me aproximei dela.

Ela se virou e sorriu para mim. "Você está muito bonito, Tutor-boy!"

"Você está radiante", eu disse a ela e peguei suas mãos nas minhas. Beijei as costas suas mãos.

"Vocês dois estão ótimos", disse minha mãe, sorrindo para nós.

"Edward, você precisa ir," Alice me lembrou.

"Nós vamos ver todos vocês mais tarde," eu disse à minha família enquanto levava Bella para fora de casa.

Eu andei com ela até o meu carro, abrindo a porta para ela. Ela subiu e fechei a porta. Corri para o meu lado e entrei ansioso para fazer o nosso caminho.

"Não terei nenhuma pista sobre onde estamos indo?", perguntou ela.

"Que tipo de dica que você quer?" Eu brinquei.

"O tipo bom que me diz tudo", ela respondeu com um sorriso perverso.

"Isso não é uma dica, Bella!" Eu ri.

"Nós poderíamos fazer outro acordo," ela ofereceu.

"Na verdade, eu pensei que eu estava fazendo a parte do meu acordo no hospital. Aquele em que concordou com uma surpresa, sem reclamação."

"Você realmente tem uma memória extraordinária, Edward", ela riu.

"Você está linda, Isabella."

"Alguém está nervoso", ela riu.

"Você sabe, eu poderia apenas gostar do seu nome completo", eu disse, rolando os olhos para ela.

"Ou você pode apenas estar nervoso", ela disse com um sorriso. "Assuma que estamos indo a algum restaurante muito caro."

"O que te faz dizer isso?"

"O vestido muito caro que Alice me colocou", ela riu. "Está tudo bem."

"Obrigado. Eu estava preocupado se você seria teimosa hoje à noite e eu teria que ficar lembrando-lhe o nosso acordo."

"Posso te contar um segredo?" , ela perguntou, olhando para mim através de seus cílios.

Eu balancei a cabeça, ansioso para descobrir o que estava em sua mente.

"Estou animada com esta noite, para ver a sua surpresa. Mas se você contar a alguém que eu disse isso, eu vou negar. Eu não quero que nenhum deles tenham a impressão de que o dinheiro gasto comigo está bem."

"Seu segredo está seguro comigo", eu disse que eu segurei a sua mão na minha. Eu beijei a palma da mão.

"Eu sei. Você nunca iria me machucar."

Virei a cabeça para olhá-la um pouco melhor. Eu queria continuar olhando o rosto dela, mas eu precisava olhar a estrada. "Bella, você não tem idéia de como estou feliz de ouvir você dizer isso. Posso perguntar o que convenceu você?"

"Eu não tive pesadelos à noite. Edward, você faz meus pesadelos irem embora. Você não seria capaz de fazer isso se não estive aqui para ficar."

"Como eu poderia pensar em não ficar? Você é tudo para mim, Bella. Você me faz rir, você me entende, e você me ama." Eu sorri para ela enquanto parei o carro no restaurante.

Os atendentes abriu as portas para nós. "Boa noite, senhor", um disse-me.

Eu balancei a cabeça para ele. "Por favor, tenha muito cuidado com este carro," eu o adverti.

"Absolutamente, senhor", respondeu o homem, sorrindo.

"Edward," Bella riu. "Dê-lhe as chaves e venha aqui."

Eu sorri enquanto entreguei as minhas chaves. "Ela é muito bonita. Aprecie a sua noite", disse o homem enquanto virava para entrar no meu carro.

Como ele estava certo! Ela era a mulher mais bonita do planeta e ela era toda minha! [N/T:Oh Deus, eu quero um Edward para falar assim também]. Fui até Bella e estendi o braço para ela. Ela atou os dedos dela com os meus, enquanto caminhávamos em direção à porta. Uma mulher jovem abriu para nós e sorriu brilhantemente. Bella corou enquanto eu a levava através das portas.

Uma segunda mulher jovem nos encontrou perto do pódio. "Bem vindos ao Campagne, um dos melhores restaurantes de cozinha francesa de Seattle. Em que nome está as suas reservas?"

"Cullen", eu disse, verificando rosto de Bella. Ela estava radiante enquanto olhou para mim. Ela estava segurando minha mão com muita força. Eu quase podia sentir a sua excitação.

"Cullen. Sim, aqui está. Mesa para dois no pátio. É uma noite bonita para isso. Por aqui," disse a mulher, levando-nos para a direita.

Ela nos levou para nossa mesa e puxei a cadeira de Bella para que ela se sentasse.[N/T: Eu já disse nos últimos 2 min que quero um Edward?] Ela corou enquanto sentou-se e deixou-me levá-la para mais perto da mesa. Fez-me lembrar uma pergunta que eu tinha esquecido.

Eu fui até minha cadeira e sentei, olhei para a mulher que tinha nos acompanhado. "Esperamos que ambos apreciem a sua refeição com a gente hoje à noite. Seu garçom estará aqui em breve."

"Obrigado," Bella disse para ela. Eu acenei com a cabeça.

Estendi a mão e peguei a dela. Beijei-a suavemente. "Eu tenho uma pergunta." Ela olhou para mim, esperando. "Antes da festa de Natal, teve alguma vez alguém puxou sua cadeira para você?"

Bella sorriu e corou. "Não. Eu nunca tinha ido sequer em qualquer lugar como esse para que alguém puxe uma cadeira para mim."

"Outra novidade, então", disse, sorrindo para ela.

"Eu tenho tido muitos inícios com você, Edward", ela respondeu baixinho. "E eu jamais poderia desejar alguém melhor para compartilhar essas coisas."

"Você gostou da primeira parte da sua surpresa?"

"Sim", disse ela, acenando com a cabeça. "Eu não posso acreditar que estou realmente em um restaurante francês".

"Parece que é sua primeira vez aqui", disse o garçom que estava ao lado de Bella.

Nós estávamos tão perdidos em si, não tínhamos nem sequer reparado nele. Ela acenou com a cabeça para o garçom.

"Aqui estão os seus menus. Por favor, pergunte-me se você tiver qualquer dúvida sobre as refeições. Garanto-vos, que toda a comida é espetacular. O que eu posso trazer para beber enquanto vocês olham o menu?

"Duas cocas, por favor," eu disse a ele. Ele finalmente tirou os olhos de Bella e reparou em mim. Forcei-me a sorrir, mas o que eu realmente queria fazer era dizer-lhe para ficar longe.

"Imediatamente, senhor", respondeu o garçom antes de sair rápido.

Bella riu. "Eu acho que ele esta com um pouco de medo de você."

"Por quê?"

Ela riu alto, mas rapidamente cobriu a boca com a mão. Ela balançou a cabeça para mim. "Edward, você parecia que queria arrancar a sua cabeça."

"Ele estava olhando para você. Eu não gostei."

"Ciúmes?"

Abri a boca, mas fechei-a novamente. Era isso? "Eu acho que eu tive a minha primeira vez, Bella," eu ri.

"Estou muito lisonjeada, Edward. Mas posso assegurar-lhe, que você é tudo que eu vejo".

"Você tem certeza?" Eu perguntei, brincando com os dedos. "Eu sou apenas o cara que você notou. Você pode decidir substituir-me em breve."

"Eu realmente espero que você esteja me provocando, Edward. Eu pensava que seria fácil para você ver o quanto eu te amo".

"Eu estou te provocando, Bella. Você me mostra todos os dias o quanto você me ama."

"Você mencionou esta foi a primeira parte da minha surpresa. Qual é a outra?"

"Você vai ter que esperar para ver", eu disse sorrindo para ela.

Ela me deixou pedir por ela quando o garçom retornou. Eu sabia um pouco de francês da escola assim que eu era capaz de ler o menu. Eu escolhi algo leve e simples para a primeira experiência de Bella na cozinha francesa. Eu pedi para nós o _DÉLICES DE MER_, um prato de frutos do mar com vieiras, lulas e risoto.

Bella ficou impressionada com minha habilidade de pedir para nós. Eu sorri, feliz que ela estava gostando dessa experiência. Sua mente, obviamente, estava no momento, porque ela ainda não tinha ligado o significado da escolha desse jantar esta noite. Eu esperava que ela continuasse feliz quando eu revelasse.

A comida estava maravilhosa. Ela gostou de tudo em seu prato. Ela quase me agradeceu a cada mordida. Ela me fez rir durante toda a refeição. Era uma pessoa tão especial e me senti tão incrivelmente com sorte de estar sentado com ela. Nós terminamos a nossa refeição e fizemos o nosso caminho para o carro. Era hora para a segunda parte da sua surpresa.

Eu dirigi até a Deca Hotel. Alice tinha reservado um quarto com vistas para que Bella pudesse ver a cidade a sua frente. Eu sabia que minha irmã esteve no quarto mais cedo hoje, mas eu não tinha idéia do que ela realmente tinha feito com ele. Eu estava ansioso para averiguar e ver se Bella ia gostar.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" , perguntou ela. "Não deveríamos estar voltando? Nós temos escola amanhã".

"Eu sei que você não tem provas e nem eu. Eu estava esperando que você não se importasse de nós não fossemos amanhã para passarmos o dia juntos."

Ela sorriu brilhantemente, seus olhos castanhos brilhando. "Eu não me importo! Eu nunca me importaria para poder passar um dia sozinha com você."

Nós estacionamos o carro e entramos no hotel. Puxei-a para o elevador comigo.

"Edward, você não precisa de uma chave?"

Eu retirei a tira de plástico. "Alice pegou para mim mais cedo."

"Ela ajudou com tudo isso?"

"Sim", respondeu, nervoso com a reação dela.

"Vou ter que lhe agradecer", disse ela com um sorriso.

Eu sorri alegremente. Bella realmente estava gostando de hoje à noite. Talvez isso realmente funcionasse como Alice tinha dito. Nós fizemos nosso caminho até o andar do nosso quarto.

Alice tinha deixado as nossas malas de noite e decorou o quarto com velas e pétalas de rosa. Olhei para Bella. Seus olhos estavam molhados e as lágrimas corriam pela sua face.

"Bella!" Eu disse, virando seu rosto para mim. "O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, sentindo um pouco em pânico.

"Nada", ela chorava puxando-se contra mim. "É tudo tão lindo! Eu nunca pensei que alguém poderia pensar em fazer algo como isto para mim."

Suspirei e relaxei. Ela estava muito feliz. Eu beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

"Bella, você merece isso e muito mais."

"Por que você fez tudo isso, Edward?"

Levei Bella para a cama e fez ela se sentar. Eu me ajoelhei no chão à sua frente, segurando suas mãos. "Eu queria que você soubesse o quanto eu te amo e como eu estou sempre pensando em você. Quando nos conhecemos, estávamos relutantes em deixar o outro entrar, mas mesmo com a hesitação, alguma parte de nós ainda se sentia ligada ao outro. Nos últimos dois meses, temos nos ajudado a abrir. Bella, esta é a minha maneira de agradecer por tudo que você fez para mim desde que te conheci."

"Você não tem que me agradecer, Edward. Eu nem sabia que estava fazendo isso."

"Eu quero agradecer-lhe. Eu quero que você saiba o quanto eu aprecio você, como você me faz feliz". Eu abaixei minha cabeça e suspirei. Era hora de dizer-lhe a outra razão, para tudo isso. "Eu queria fazer algo que você sempre se lembrar. Isabella, quando nos conhecemos, você começou a confiar em mim, você me contou uma história sobre sua mãe."

"Pare."

Era pouco mais que um sussurro, mas ouvi e imediatamente obedeci. Eu olhei para Bella. Lágrimas corriam pela sua face vermelha. Seus olhos eram como piscinas profunda tristeza e eu quis chorar por ela.

"Eu sei o que isso é agora."

"Você está com raiva de mim?" Eu estava tendo dificuldade para respirar. Sua resposta poderia significar tantas coisas diferentes para nós. Eu fiz a escolha certa no planejamento esta noite? Deveria ter planejado alguma outra coisa?

Ela inclinou-se e apertou a testa contra minha. "Eu não estou brava com você. Sinto-me indigna de você e tudo que fez para mim esta noite."

"Como é que você pode se sentir assim, Bella? Você é um anjo! Você merece nada mais do que o melhor."

"É muito perfeito. Ninguém tem uma vida maravilhosa."

"_Nós _temos uma vida assim maravilhosa, Bella. Você e eu, juntos." Apertei suas mãos.

Ela se sentou e balançou a cabeça. Ela parecia estar em uma perda de palavras para expressar-se corretamente. Aproveitei seu silêncio. Eu soltei as mãos e coloquei as minhas dentro do meu casaco. Se eu tivesse chegado até aqui e arriscado tanto com o presente, eu iria até o fim. Eu esperava que essa escolha acabasse por ser o caminho certo.

Eu abri a caixa e segurei para. "Eu sei que nós somos muito jovens e agora nós temos que terminar primeiro a escola. Mas esta é uma promessa de que uma vez que fizermos nossa pós-graduação, eu vou lhe pedir formalmente e iremos nos casar. Prometo sempre te amar, de estar sempre aqui para você, e só ser seu."

"Uma promessa?" , perguntou ela, sorrindo para mim. "Essa é uma promessa muito grande."

"Cada palavra é verdade. Você é engraçada, inteligente, corajosa, muito bonita", tirei uma mecha de seu cabelo, e coloquei atrás da sua orelha. "Você é perfeita para mim, Bella. Eu quero passar minha vida com você. Vai aceitar a minha promessa?"

Seus olhos examinaram meu rosto e depois o anel. Era de ouro branco com um diamante em forma de coração. Em ambos os lados do coração tinha uma pequena esmeralda.

Ela olhou para mim. "Tem certeza que quer fazer o que está dizendo? Depois de dizer algo como isso, você não pode querer voltar atrás."

"Bella, eu nunca iria querer voltar atrás. Queira aceitar isto como um símbolo da minha promessa de sempre estar com você, e para um dia fazer-lhe minha mulher".

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Eu soltei um suspiro de alívio. Eu tirei o anel da caixa e coloquei em seu dedo. Ela se encaixa perfeitamente. Inclinei-me para cima e beijei carinhosamente Bella.

"Você está no comando de dizer a Emmett," Bella riu.

Engoli em seco e Bella riu alto. Levantei para que ficar sentado ao lado dela. Ela olhou para mim e seus olhos estavam tão cheios de amor e confiança que fez meu coração pular.

"Eu amo você, Edward Cullen."

"Eu te amo, Bella". Eu levantei a sua mão e beijou seu anel. "E um dia, você será Bella Cullen."

Eu me levantei e fui até o pequeno leitor de CD que Alice tinha deixado para mim. Liguei e música que eu tinha escolhido para hoje à noite enchia o quarto de hotel. Era [link=.com/watch?v=dG8giVJKQPI]Sway de Michael Buble[/link].

Virei-me e sorriu para Bella. Ela revirou os olhos em mim e tentou fugir mais na cama. Corri para a frente e puxei-a pelos seus quadris.

"Edward!" Ela riu. "Você sabe que eu não sou boa em dançar. E eu nunca poderia fazer com nesses sapatos, especialmente para uma canção tão rápida como essa!"

Eu sorri e empurrou-a de volta para a cama. Ela gritou quando eu peguei seu pé e sorriu maliciosamente para ela. Tirei o sapato dela primeiro, jogando-o por trás do meu ombro. Bella riu alegremente, observando-me fazer o mesmo com seu segundo sapato

Puxei-a novamente. "Não há mais desculpas, querida."

"Só mais uma", disse ela, ofegante de seu riso.

"Qual?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ela.

"Você me faz ficar com os joelhos fracos e sentir todos os meus ossos esponjosos. Eu não poderia dançar."

Eu sorri mais para ela, segurando seu quadril com uma mão e levando a sua mão direita na minha esquerda. Eu comecei a nos mover, usando o meu aperto em seu quadril para fazê-la balançar no ritmo. Ela estava acompanhando perfeitamente.

Virei-nos rapidamente, acrescentando pequenos giros. Bella começou a rir, balançando a cabeça para trás e realmente apreciando a dança. Ela estava gloriosa em sua felicidade. Nós nos movemos para trás e para frente através do quarto e ao redor da cama. Ela em nenhuma vez vacilou em seu passo, e ela só quebrou o nosso contato com os olhos quando ria ou girava.

A canção terminou e eu estava no meio da sala, segurando firmemente Bella contra mim enquanto sua respiração abrandava. Esta mulher em meus braços era o futuro que eu alguma vez quis ou necessitei. Sua felicidade me fazia feliz. Seu prazer desta noite e compreensão do que eu estava tentando fazer para ela, me fez amá-la ainda mais.

"O que fez você escolher essa música para alguém tão desajeitada como eu?" Bella riu contra a minha camisa.

"Eu sabia que ia fazer você rir."

"Edward", ela sussurrou, envolvendo os braços firmemente em torno de mim.

"Feliz Dia dos Namorados, amor."


	46. Dia dos Namorados 2: Bella&Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 46 – Dia dos namorados - parte 2 (Bella PDV)**

Edward tinha ido até o seu carro para buscar o meu presente para ele. Sentei-me na beira da cama, olhando para o anel da promessa que Edward tinha acabado de me dar. Era um lindo anel de esmeraldas e as duas deram a impressão de que ele estavam olhando para mim.

Uma promessa. Eu nunca pensei que algo tão simples pudesse ser tão grande e complicado. Eu tinha prometido, basicamente, apenas a minha vida a um homem que eu tinha conhecido apenas por dois meses. Mas, novamente, a partir do momento que eu o conheci, senti como que sempre o conhecesse. A parte racional de mim estava gritando este não era nenhum filme e que eu não estava sendo cuidadosa. Meu coração só falava o nome dele.

Ele tinha me dado o décimo sexto aniversário que minha mãe nunca poderia. Eu nem sabia que ele tinha que prestado muita atenção à história. Mas eu levei isso como mais um sinal do quanto ele se importava comigo. Ele poderia ter escolhido tantas coisas para fazer hoje à noite. Ele poderia ter feito um jantar simples e um filme. Ele poderia ter me levado para dançar. Ele poderia ter tido uma noite fácil, r simples comigo, mas ele escolheu este lugar.

Amanhã seria a parte final, nós dois, indo para a livraria juntos. Era realmente muito perfeito. Edward era tão fácil amar e ele nunca pediu nada para mim, exceto o meu amor e minha confiança nele. Sim, eu tinha razão de aceitar a promessa de Edward. Eu sabia que ele queria dizer com todo o seu coração.

Entrei no banheiro para verificar o meu rosto, esperando que ele não estivesse muito inchado. Havia uma nota e um punhado de velas.

_Bella, _

_Não sinta como se você tivesse que fazer isso, mas eu pensei que em sugerir um banho de espuma, como um gesto romântico. Se você não está pronta, então só ignorar esta nota e não se preocupe. Edward não tem nenhuma idéia sobre isto. _

_Com amor, Alice. __  
_  
Eu balancei a cabeça, imaginando o que a pequena duende pensa que estava fazendo. Eu bati a nota contra o meu queixo, considerando minhas opções. Gostaria de saber o quanto Alice sabia dessa noite. Eu me perguntei se ela sabia sobre o anel e a promessa, e como ela se sentia a respeito. Isso me levou a pensar em Emmett e como ele poderia reagir.

Eu percebi que eu não me importava. Isto não era sobre Emmett ou Alice ou qualquer outra pessoa. Era sobre como eu me sentia sobre a promessa de Edward. Imaginei que ele apresentava como uma promessa, em vez de um noivado por causa da conversa que tínhamos tido há não muito tempo atrás. Ele me perguntou sobre Angela e Ben e por que eles não eram casados. Eu tinha explicado a ele como Angela e eu sempre dissemos que queria ter uma formação antes de nos casarmos. Nós só víamos a graduação como o momento em que seríamos realmente adultas.

Eu sabia que com essa promessa Edward foi tão bom quanto qualquer coisa escrita em pedra. Ele nunca dizia o que não queria dizer. E, em vez de abraçá-lo e deixá-lo entrar completamente, eu estava mantendo a minha distância em alguns aspectos. Acho que foi a verdadeira fonte de meus pesadelos. Eu ainda estivava com medo de aceitá-lo e a todos os outros.

Pode ser uma coisa estranha quando você percebe que está com medo e deixa o medo ir. Eu me senti mais adulta olhando para meu reflexo no espelho, o que eu nunca tinha antes. Talvez tenha sido porque eu estava fazendo algumas decisões muito adultas. Ou talvez tenha sido porque, pela primeira vez, eu não tinha medo de ter uma família.

Fui até a banheira e liguei a água. Eu agarrei a garrafa Alice tinha deixado e apertou um pouco no fluxo da água. Eu peguei o isqueiro e acendi todas as velas que Alice tinha colocado ao redor da banheira grande e em seguida, apaguei as luzes.

Eu ia ficar com Edward para o resto da minha vida. Eu ia ser sua esposa. Eu não só estava preparada, mas animada para deixá-lo entrar completamente em meu coração. Imaginei seu rosto com quando eu dissesse isso e sorri feliz.

Eu tirei o meu vestido e do resto da minha roupa, entrei na água deliciosamente quente. Desliguei a água para a banheira não transbordar. Suspirei feliz como eu entrava embaixo da água, até ao meu queixo. Este foi um dia muito bom até agora.

Ouvi a porta abrir e a voz de veludo de Edward. "Posso abrir meu presente agora? Bella?"

"Eu estou aqui, Edward."

"Por que você está tudo escuto?" ele perguntou enquanto entrava no local. Ele parou de repente e corou.

"Eu pensei que poderia ser bom tomar um banho", eu disse, tentando não me corar.

"Você precisa que eu traga algo para você?" ele perguntou claramente incerto sobre o que fazer.

"Sim", respondi, sorrindo para ele. "Você. Existem muitas bolhas e espaço aqui. Eu vou fechar meus olhos enquanto você entra, se você quiser."

"Você tem certeza disso, Bella?"

Eu podia ver a sua luta interna em seus olhos verdes. Ele queria fazer isso, mas ele não queria me fazer, sentir pressionada. Isso me fez amá-lo ainda mais.

"Sim", eu disse, balançando a cabeça. "Estou absolutamente certa."

Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás e fechei os olhos. O banheiro estava perfeitamente quieto por um minuto ou dois. Então ouvi o som do farfalhar de pano. Sorri, sabendo em breve ele ia juntar-se a mim. Meu coração vibrou no meu peito enquanto pensava da nossa pele nua tocando em todos os lugares pela primeira vez. Seria tão eletrizante quando em Nova York quando os nossos peitos nus tinham sido pressionados juntos?

Senti seu hálito quente no meu rosto. "Bella, você vai ter que sentar para eu entrar"

Eu mantive meus olhos fechados enquanto eu fazia o que ele pediu. Eu senti a água girando em torno de mim como ele entrou na banheira. Suas pernas roçaram as minhas quando ele sentou-se e a sensação era maravilhosa. Senti seus braços abraçar a minha cintura e o estômago enquanto ele puxou minhas costas contra o peito. Sua respiração era pesada enquanto me dava beijos de borboleta em meus ombros e pescoço. Suspirei feliz enquanto eu relaxava mais contra ele.

"Bella, eu te amo tanto".

"Eu amo você, Edward."

Abri os olhos e vireo para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. Ele encontrou-me com os lábios e beijou-me profundamente. Virei mais, sentado em seu colo e envolvendo meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ele lambeu meus lábios e eu abri a boca, deixando sua língua encontrar a minha. Meu coração bateu rápido no meu peito, tentando se libertar. Havia tanta paixão, neste beijo e foi atado com puro amor. Nós fomos feitos um para o outro. Era a única coisa que fazia algum sentido para a maneira que eu me sentia com ele, tão forte e tão rápido.

Edward quebrou nosso beijo para que pudéssemos respirar. Ele moveu os lábios até o queixo e depois para o meu pescoço, logo abaixo da minha orelha. "Você é tão bonita", ele murmurou contra a minha pele.

Eu coloquei minha cabeça contra seu peito, logo abaixo do queixo e segurei-o firmemente. Ele envolveu um braço em torno de minhas costas. Com a outra mão, correu a ponta dos dedos para cima e para baixo da minha espinha. Era perfeito.

"Está tudo bem com isso, certo?" Eu perguntei. "Eu não quero que você fique frustrado nem nada".

"Bella, se isso é isso que você gostaria de fazer, eu estou bem."

"Você realmente é o namorado perfeito, você sabe."

"Como assim?" ele riu.

"Você não apenas ouve tudo que eu digo, mas lembra, também. Como esta noite. Eu lhe contei essa história no início, antes de nos conhecermos de verdade."

"Fiquei intrigado, por isso prestei atenção."

"Tudo bem. Mas há outras coisas também. Você está sempre cuidando de mim e olhando para mim, protegendo-me de minha própria imperícia na maioria dos dias. Você é muito paciente e compreende sobre as coisas físicas. Sem mencionar que você sempre tem sido aberto e honesto sempre que falamos sobre isso."

"O que conseguiríamos se dissemos a verdade?"

"Eu não estou dizendo que você iria mentir nem nada. Mas antes ficamos perturbados com o tema."

"Eu não estou nervoso agora", disse ele, beijando o meu cabelo.

"Nem eu"

"O que você está se sentindo agora?"

"Feliz. Com sorte. Satisfeita. Muito, muito amada. E você?"

"Exatamente o mesmo." Muito cedo a água começou a esfriar. "Vamos sair, amor. Nós não queremos ficar doentes", Edward sussurrou.

"Você quer sair separadamente ou juntos?"

"O que você quiser, Bella. Eu nunca quero que você faça qualquer coisa, que não esteja pronta para fazer".

O soltei levantei da banheira, as bolhas e a água correndo em minha pele. Olhos de Edward percorreram todo o meu corpo antes de travar em meus olhos. Ele não disse nada. Ele saiu da banheira e estendeu a mão para mim. Peguei e fiquei ali, pingando no meio do banheiro.

Edward pegou uma toalha e suavemente secou cada centímetro de mim. Foi a coisa mais incrível que eu já tinha experimentado. Enrolou a toalha em volta de mim e enfiou no canto um pouco antes de meu braço. Ele beijou minha testa e me entregou uma toalha para o meu cabelo. Eu não tinha ficado constrangida ou nervosa uma vez durante o tempo todo.

Sentei-me na borda da banheira, sequei meu cabelo e o vi se secar. Ele era bonito. Seu estômago era reto e musculoso, mostrando seu abdômen bem desenvolvido. Todos esses exercícios com Emmett eram claramente visíveis. Cada músculo em seus braços e pernas se mexia enquanto ele se movimentava. Gostaria de saber se ele se sentia constrangido comigo sentada ali. Ele não estava corando, e nem eu, me perguntei se tinha a ver comigo, finalmente, acreditando que ele ia ficar e deixando de lado minhas preocupações.

Eu estava tão perdida em meus pensamentos, e não tinha notado Edward se aproximando. Em um minuto, eu estava pensando em possibilidades da noite. No seguinte, eu estava embalada em seus braços enquanto ele me levou para a cama. Ele colocou-me de meu pé e tirou as toalhas. Percebi que tinha enrolado uma toalha em torno de si mesmo. Ele levantou-me de novo e muito gentilmente me colocou nos travesseiros.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado, olhando para meu rosto. "Bella".

"Edward, eu acredito que estou pronta."

Ele um pouco balançou a cabeça. "Não se pode acreditar. Você tem que saber. Eu não poderia aguentar se você arrepender um único momento desse nosso tempo juntos. Não tenho nenhum problema esperar por você."

Sentei-me e peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos. "Eu sei que estou pronta. Eu te amo e eu sei que você me ama. Me desculpe, eu não estava deixando-o entrar em meu coração como deveria ter sido. Eu estava tão assustada que te deixasse entrar e então depois te perder. Edward, eu te amo e eu não estou mais com medo."

"Você não tem que provar nada para mim, Bella."

"Isso seria um motivo muito bobo para dormir juntos, Edward. Você acha que eu sou tão estúpida?"

"Eu acho que você é uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que eu conheço."

"Então, sabe que eu te amo e quero ficar com você só porque eu te amo".

Moveu-se através da cama, me puxando junto com ele. Meu coração começou a vibrar e minha respiração estava ficando mais rápida e superficial. Eu queria isso… eu queria ele! Eu amo este homem com tudo em mim e estamos compartilhando nossas vidas juntos. Era natural que partilhemos os nossos corpos também.

Ele apertou seus lábios quentes nos meus e eu derreti contra ele. Eu engasguei com os sentimentos que vinham e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para encontrar a minha língua com a dele. Cada parte dele estava em movimento agora. A metade do seu corpo cobria o meu e nossas pernas estavam entrelaçadas. Seus lábios estavam cobrindo os meus com movimentos suaves, mas persistente. Um de seus braços me embalou em seu peito enquanto a outra mão correu para cima e para baixo em meu braço. Minhas mãos percorriam todo o seu peito largo, memorizando todas as curvas de cada músculo.

Pergunto-me, mais uma vez como isso poderia ser real, como _ele_ poderia ser real. Eu estava nos braços do amor da minha vida e ele me amava tão desesperadamente quanto eu o amava. Decidindo estar com ele, desta forma, nesta noite, foi a escolha certa para mim. Não tinha nada a ver com isso ser Dia dos Namorados, mas tudo a ver com ele me dando algo que eu tinha perdido e pensei que nunca encontraria… uma família.

**Edward PDV**

A partir do momento que eu tinha a encontrado na banheira eu desesperadamente esperava que significasse que ela estava finalmente pronta para confiar em mim completamente. Não havia sinal sua maior de sua confiança em mim do que nos permitir compartilharmos um com o outro. Nem seu rosto ou suas palavras a traiam enquanto nos banhávamos e nos secávamos.

Eu estava nervoso. Eu estava realmente petrificado! Eu queria estar com ela, mas não a menos que ela estivesse totalmente certa do que ela queria. Eu sabia que ela era tão inexperiente quanto eu, mas eu não sabia se ela tinha um jeito especial de sonhar como seria.

Ela estava me olhando, esperando eu comentar sobre seu pequeno discurso. Me movi para que eu ficasse deitado ao lado dela na cama, meu braço envolver suas costas. Meu coração estava batendo nos meus ouvidos. Eu não poderia imaginar como ela poderia estar sentindo naquele momento.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça e beijei-a ternamente, querendo que ela soubesse que isso seria tão lento e suave como eu poderia fazer. A senti relaxas e aprofundar o beijo um pouco. Mas então ela engasgou contra mim, soprando seu hálito doce na minha boca e eu perdi o pouco controle que eu tinha. Virei para que tocar o tanto dela como eu poderia, sem colocar o meu peso sobre ela. Eu corri uma mão para cima e para baixo do seu braço nu, admirando a suavidade de seda de sua pele macia.

Eu afastei e enterrei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Ela passou a mão pelos meus cabelos. Eu precisava manter a calma e o controle. Eu não queria que isso fosse apressado. Eu queria que fosse perfeito. Bella merecida que fosse perfeito. Ela já passou por muito, na minha opinião. Eu não iria acrescentar mais a isso.

Eu levantei meu rosto e fiquei olhando em seus belos olhos castanhos. Eles estavam cheios de amor, paixão e confiança. Eles me deram todo o controle que eu precisava. Beijei-a suavemente enquanto eu puxei no canto de sua toalha. Sua mão encontrou a minha e juntos, tiramos a toalha que escorregou de seu corpo quente.

Me movi até ficar sobre ela. Eu dei beijos borboleta através de seus ombros e ao longo do topo de seus seios. Toquei o mamilo de um dos seios com a palma da minha mão. Bella arqueou para trás e suspirou. Eu sorri e eu acho que ela notou, porque antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, seu joelho estava esfregando contra a minha toalha causando um atrito delicioso contra minha virilha.

Eu levantei meu rosto e fiquei olhando em seus belos olhos castanhos. Eles estavam cheios de amor, paixão e confiança. Eles me deram todo o controle que eu precisava. Beijei-a suavemente enquanto eu puxei no canto de sua toalha. Sua mão encontrou a minha e juntos, tiramos a toalha que escorregou de seu corpo quente.

Me movi até ficar sobre ela. Eu dei beijos borboleta através de seus ombros e ao longo do topo de seus seios. Toquei o mamilo de um dos seios com a palma da minha mão. Bella arqueou para trás e suspirou. Eu sorri e eu acho que ela notou, porque antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, seu joelho estava esfregando contra a minha toalha causando um atrito delicioso contra minha virilha.

Eu descansei minha cabeça contra o peito e gemia alto quando eu lutei com meu controle novamente. Ela levantou a cabeça e apertou os lábios nos meus. Eu fiquei em cima dela, mantendo o peso máximo que podia em meus braços. Eu só precisava estar perto dela, a tocá-la. Ela colocou as mãos na minha toalha e arrancou-a fora. Sorri contra os seus lábios e eu senti seu sorriso, também.

Passamos um bom tempo nos beijando e gentilmente tocando um ao outro, aprendendo todas as curvas e zonas sensíveis. A pele de Bella era especialmente sensível apenas abaixo de seu umbigo. Toda vez que eu corri meus dedos em toda essa área, ela tremeu.

Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente inchados e muito vermelhos de todos os nossos beijos. Isso me fez querer beijá-la ainda mais. Ela era uma deusa perfeita e eu me senti indigno de estar na sua presença. Mas também me senti incrivelmente afortunado dela me amar me querer.

"Edward."

A maneira como ela disse meu nome me deixou louco. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes e cobertos por uma fina camada de suor.

"Bella". Eu queria perguntar se ela tinha certeza, se ela sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras.

Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente inchados e muito vermelhos de todos os nossos beijos. Isso me fez querer beijá-la ainda mais. Ela era uma deusa perfeita e eu me senti indigno de estar na sua presença. Mas também me senti incrivelmente afortunado que ela me amar e me querer.

"Edward."

A maneira como ela disse meu nome me deixou louco. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes e cobertos por uma fina camada de suor.

"Bella". Eu queria perguntar se ela tinha certeza, se ela sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras.

Ela apertou a mão um pouco quente contra a minha bochecha. "Eu sei. Eu quero estar com você."

"Eu vou ser tão gentil quanto eu puder. Eu prometo a você".

Eu gentilmente abri as suas pernas, verificando seu rosto para se certificar de que ela estava pronta. Eu lentamente deslizei dentro dela, os dois sentindo o prazer até agora. Seus gemidos soavam tão suaves e doces. Eu senti como se ardesse no fogo por ela, mas eu sabia que tinha que ser lento e suave. Fiz questão de parar diante do sinal de sua virgindade.

"Você tem certeza, amor?

Ela balançou a cabeça, o medo e ao mor enchendo seus belos olhos castanhos.

"Agarre meus ombros, se precisar."

Colocou as mãos para cima e apertou meus ombros levemente.

"Pronta?"

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente. Eu empurrei a frente e ela gritou cravando um pouco as unhas em meus ombros. Eu imediatamente interrompi, inclinando-me para beijar as lágrimas deslizando de olhos fechados.

"Ssh, amor. Você tem que relaxar para ele parar de doer."

Bella respirou profundo, estava tremula. Eu vi seu rosto relaxar. Eu ainda não me mexi. Eu estava esperando por ela para dizer que estava tudo bem. Eu dei-lhe um beijinho suave nos lábios, esperando que a distraísse um pouco da sua dor. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim.

"Estou um pouco melhor agora, se você quiser tentar," ela sussurrou.

Eu avancei com muita cautela, procurando o primeiro sinal de desconforto no rosto bonito. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, mas ela não parecia magoada. Eu precisava ter certeza.

"Bella".

"Esta melhor, Edward. Por favor, continue", ela disse ofegante enquanto eu continuei meu ritmo lento.

Eu inclinei e a beijei. Fiquei agradavelmente surpreendido quando ela enrolou seus dedos em meu cabelo e empurrou sua língua na minha boca. Saborear seus gemidos e suspiros era inimaginável. Era como se eu estivesse provando seu amor por mim, era doce e puro e me enchia.

"Edward, por favor…" ela respirava.

Eu não sabia o que queria. Eu estava com medo que ela estava sofrendo novamente. "O que, Bella? Quer que eu pare?"

"Não… mais rápido". Trancou os braços em volta de mim, me puxando mais apertado contra ela. "Por favor!"

**Bella PDV**

Parar! Ele estava louco? Se ele parasse, eu seria queimada pelo fogo! Eu tinha que lhe dizer, mas eu não conseguia encontrar a minha respiração! Oh, Deus!

"Não… mais rápido". Tentei puxá-lo para mais perto de mim para impedi-lo de parar. "Por favor!"

Ele ouviu e começou a se mover mais rápido.

Tinha sido tão doloroso antes. Eu sentia como se uma parte de mim tivesse sido rasgado por completo. Mas agora, tudo era prazer. Havia um nó no estômago e eu queria que ele fosse embora. Eu sabia que o único que poderia fazer isso era Edward.

Estava respirando pesadamente em meu rosto. Ele nunca tinha cheirado melhor. Ele estava sendo tão cuidadoso comigo, sempre olhando nos meus olhos para se certificar de que não estava sentindo dor. Se houvesse alguma vez qualquer dúvida sobre seus sentimentos por mim, todos seriam lavados pela quantidade de amor que ele estava me mostrando agora.

Olhei em seus olhos de profundas esmeralda, saboreando a alegria e a paixão que continham, sabendo que as emoções eram apenas para mim. Sua Bella.

Como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, de repente ele sussurrou para mim: "Você é meu amor, o único desejo do meu coração, Bella."

Gostaria de saber onde ele tinha tirado todo o ar. Eu certamente não tinha nenhuma maneira de responder. O aperto na boca do estômago piorou quando o incêndio deflagrou em minhas veias. Parecia que cada parte de mim estava com febre.

"Oh Deus, Bella!" Edward gritou, movendo-se ainda mais rápido.

Meu coração estava batendo rápido, mas agora ele batia em meus ouvidos. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas eu sabia que algo grande estava por vir. O nó reforçou mais uma vez e depois estourou livre. Eu gritei o nome dele enquanto me agarrava nas suas costas, tentando segurá-lo enquanto o meu corpo tremia violentamente. Cada parte me mim parecia relaxado e energizado, ao mesmo tempo. Foi difícil para processar tudo o que eu estava sentindo.

Edward beijou meu ombro, suavemente, apoiando a testa contra dele. "Você está bem?"

"Eu acho que sim. Se supõe que seja tão intenso?" Eu ofegava.

Ele riu. "Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia, Bella. Mas eu concordo com sua escolha de palavras. Eu te amo muito."

"Eu também te amo. Você está bem?" Eu perguntei. Eu percebi o quanto essa questão foi estúpida e corei.

"Eu estou melhor do que bem. Eu estou com a mulher que eu amo e acaba de compartilhar-se comigo."

"Obrigado por tudo, Edward."

"Foi um prazer, Bella."

Desde o amor brilhando em seus olhos, eu podia ver que ele estava dizendo a verdade absoluta. Tudo que ele tinha feito hoje à noite, tinha sido porque ele me amava tanto. E eu sabia que mesmo que esta parte não tivesse acontecido, eu teria visto as mesmas emoções em seu rosto. Seu amor por mim, como o que tínhamos acabado de compartilhar, era indescritível… Não poderia nunca expressar com palavras o suficiente para captar a gravidade e intensidade do amor que sentimos um pelo outro.

* * *

**N/A: Sobre proteção - Eles já haviam conversado sobre isso, Bella toma pílula e considerando o fato de que nunca dormiram com outra pessoa, está tudo certo.**


	47. Manhã Depois: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 47 – Manhã depois (Edward PDV) **

Respirei fundo, lentamente acordando no silêncio do quarto. Todo o sonho que tive durante a noite tinha sido sobre Bella. Eu sonhei que tínhamos nos casado em uma praia em algum lugar. Eu sonhei com nós dois rindo e dançando a noite sob as estrelas. Eu sonhava enquanto a segurava em meus braços.

Olhei para o rosto calmo e beijei sua testa. Ela estava tão bonita. Eu adorava a sensação de tê-la aninhada em meus braços, apertei-a contra o meu peito. Ela encaixava tão perfeitamente contra mim. Fez-me sentir completo nas maneiras que eu nunca soube que poderia existir.

Olhei em volta do quarto. Eu estava tão focado em meus pensamentos sobre Bella que eu tinha esquecido onde estávamos. Este não era o meu quarto em casa. Este era um hotel. E a noite passada tinha acontecido realmente. Estaria tudo bem hoje? Será que ela se machucou? Será que ela se arrependeu da noite passada?

Ela mexeu contra mim, pressionando sua carne nua perto de minhas. Nus! Eu levantei o cobertor e olhei para nós. Nós tínhamos dormido antes de nos vestir depois do nosso banho. Gostaria de saber se Bella estaria envergonhada quando ela acordasse. Eu certamente não estava me sentindo envergonhado… de algumas outras coisas, mas não dessa. Eu sorri enquanto beijava a sua testa de novo. Não que nós não soubéssemos antes, mas nós definitivamente pertencíamos somente um ao outro agora.

Ela moveu a mão dela até meu peito e seu anel brilhava na luz da manhã. Eu levantei a sua mão e beijei o seu dedo. Esta foi uma promessa agora. Depois de terminar a universidade, gostaria de perguntar a ela formalmente e dar-lhe um anel de noivado real. Algo antiquado e discreto, algo que ela iria amar!

Bella respirou fundo e eu poderia dizer que ela estava acordando. Ela esticou-se um pouco, entrelaçando as pernas ainda mais com as minhas.

"Bom dia, amor", eu sussurrei para ela.

Um sorriso penetrou em seu rosto bonito. "Edward," ela suspirou.

Ela falou o meu nome com amor e ternura, deixando-me refletir mais uma vez como eu tenho tanta sorte. Ela levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente para os meus. Nas profundezas dessas piscinas de um marrom profundo tinha o seu amor incondicional por mim. Meu coração inchou com a visão dele.

"Assim eu sonhei na noite passada ou tudo isso realmente aconteceu?" ela perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

"Tudo o que?" Eu respondi, sorrindo como um idiota.

"Bem, eu suponho que o sorriso presunçoso nos seus lábios me diz tudo que eu preciso saber."

Ela estendeu sua mão e esfregou o dedo sobre os lábios. Eu fechei meus olhos e sorri. Bella se moveu e passou o dedo em seus lábios.

"Eu amo você, Edward Cullen."

"Eu te amo, Bella Swan," sussurrei, envolvendo os meus braços em volta dela, segurando-a contra mim. "Como você está se sentindo?"

Ela levou um momento para verificar se completamente. "Estou bem."

"Tem qualquer dor em algum lugar?"

"Eu me sinto muito bem. Sem dor. Muito feliz de estar com você. E com você?"

"Feliz por estar com você, também, e aliviado que você está bem."

Bella me deu um beijo suave nos lábios. "Você cuidou muito bem de mim, Edward." Ela apertou-se ainda mais contra mim, e descansou o queixo dela no meu peito. "Você está animado sobre a nossa viagem à livraria hoje?"

"Muito, amor. Eu não posso esperar para ver esses belos olhos castanhos brilhando", eu disse a ela, correndo meus polegares sob os olhos. "Eu suspeito que uma livraria para você, é como uma loja de doces para uma criança."

"Alguma coisa assim", ela riu enquanto beijou meu peito.

Ah, mas eu desejava que ela não fizesse isso! Fui forçado a fechar os olhos para ajudar a reprimir o gemido que queria sair. Tudo bem, então eu realmente desejava que ela não fosse parar, mas eu não deveria ter pensado dessa maneira. Ela deve estar com pelo menos um pouco de dor após a noite passada. Eu não estava sendo um namorado muito atencioso em pensar desta forma.

Eu a senti se movendo na cama. E então eu senti o calor dela pressionado contra mim, enquanto ela se sentava no meu colo, apertando as mãos contra o peito. Não houve nenhuma maneira de parar o gemido neste momento.

"Edward", disse ela ao beijar meu peito. "Será que essa sensação é agradável?"

Eu ri enquanto coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris para mantê-la em movimento. "Como se você não tivesse idéia".

"Eu não. Não mesmo", Ela disse, deslizando sua língua quente em meu mamilo.

O quê? Ela não tinha idéia, mas ela fazia isso! Ela estava olhando para mim debaixo de seus cílios com um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios.

"Eu acho que vai demorar um pouco com a prática…", continuou enquanto passou as mãos contra o meu abdômen e mexeu seus quadris contra mim.

Segurei nos quadris, tentando mantê-la parada. Eu não poderia ser um cavalheiro se ela continuasse em movimento em cima de mim. Eu podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dela quando ela começou a falar novamente. Ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

"… Antes de eu aprender as coisas que você gosta e não gosta." Ela balançou contra mim e um alto gemido escapou de mim. "Bel, você parece gostar disso."

Eu estava ofegante agora, incapaz de pensar. Esta mulher era inebriante! "Bella".

"Sim, Edward?"

"Por favor, me beije."

Eu a senti colocar as mãos em cada lado do meu rosto e os lábios dela estavam nos meus, movendo-se docemente juntos. Esfregou as mãos para cima e para o meu rosto enquanto ela aprofundou o nosso beijo, deslizando sua língua em minha boca. Ela começou a mover os quadris de novo, mantendo-os no mesmo ritmo das mãos, enquanto continuava a acariciar meu rosto. Minhas próprias mãos vagavam de cima e a baixo em seus lados, escovando delicadamente as laterais dos seus seios.

"Bella!" Eu encontrei algum ar para falar com ela. "Devemos parar. Eu não quero machucar você".

"Edward", ela ofegante. "A única coisa que poderia me machucar agora é se você não me quiser".

"Isso nunca iria acontecer."

"Então, por favor, me ame".

"Eu faço, Bella. Eu te amo muito."

Ajudei-a se posicionar. Com muito cuidado entrei para dentro dela. Olhei para cima para ver rosto. Seus olhos estavam fechados e um sorriso pequeno puxou no canto da sua boca.

"Você está bem?"

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou fixamente para mim. Ela baixou o seu rosto e me beijou, pressionando os lábios firmemente contra os meus. Seus dedos enroscaram no meu cabelo, enquanto nos movíamos juntos. Ela manteve o mesmo ritmo que eu em cada estocada, me empurrando-me mais profundo do que eu tinha ido na noite passada.

Ela nunca apareceu sentir dor nenhuma vez, como os seus suaves gemidos que saiam de sua garganta. Eu poderia dizer quando ela começou a chegar perto porque suas mãos começaram a puxar o meu cabelo. Suas costas arquearam e de repente ela gritou meu nome. Era tudo que eu precisava para ser empurrado para cima do meu próprio clímax. Com um impulso final, chamei-a, em seguida, relaxei na cama. Segurei-a com força contra mim, dando-lhe beijos suaves em sua testa suada.

"Você está bem?" Sussurrei.

"Você não vai perguntar após cada vez verdade?"

"Não", eu ri. "Só até que eu ter certeza de que você está bem."

"Edward, se eu não estivesse tão cansado, eu te mostraria o quão bem eu realmente sou".

Eu ri, nossos corpos tremendo juntos. "Bella, você nunca deixa de me surpreender."

"Só faço o meu trabalho, Tutor-boy".

Duas horas depois, tínhamos tomado banho, nos vestido, e entrado na grande livraria que Bella tinha escolhido para nós. Seus olhos cintilantes tentou assimilar tudo o que tinha na loja de uma só vez. Os livros estavam organizados em prateleiras de mogno escuro e havia grandes cadeiras de couro marrom escuro espalhadas por toda a loja.

"Por qual sessão gostaria de começar, amor? Alguns de ficção? Romance? Estudos matemáticos?" Eu perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Acho que vou ficar bem com ficção," Bella riu, me puxando junto com ela.

Ela mal havia deixado de segurar a minha mão durante toda a manhã. Ela segurou ainda que sob a mesa, enquanto nós tomamos café juntos. Ainda que comer tinha sido um pouco difícil, mas eu não poderia negar-lhe nada.

Bella parou de andar e respirou fundo. Seus olhos fechados e um sorriso espalhado em seu rosto glorioso. "Esse é o melhor cheiro."

"O que?" Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, não querendo acabar com seu momento tranquilo.

"O café e de couro e papel e tinta. O cheiro de um lugar cheio de tesouros reais." De repente, ela corou um vermelho bonito.

"Por que você está corando?"

Porque eu percebi que este é o segundo melhor cheiro. "

"Qual é o primeiro?"

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou fixamente para mim. "Você".

Sorri para ela enquanto inclinei e beijei sua testa. "Eu te amo".

Ela envolveu seus braços em volta de mim com força, possessiva. "É melhor mesmo. Você me prometeu para sempre."

"E eu quero sempre dizer isso, Bella."

Ela afastou-se e sorriu para mim. "Vamos lá. Temos livros para encontrar!

"Lidere o caminho", eu ri.

Eu a segui por um corredor. Ela estava praticamente saltando com sua felicidade. Eu nunca tinha visto uma visão mais perfeita. Bella sentou no meio do corredor, com as pernas cruzadas e seu corpo pequeno cercado em ambos os lados por livros. Segurei a risada que queria vir para fora.

Fui salvo pela vibração do meu telefone. Puxei-o para fora e vi o nome da minha irmã na tela. "Bella, eu vou sair. É Alice."

Ela acenou com a mão para mim, perdida em seu próprio pequeno mundo. Eu ri enquanto atendia o telefone e ia para fora.

"Espere um segundo, Ali". Eu disse saindo pela porta ao encontro do sol brilhante.

"Ok fale."

"Edward!" minha irmã gritou. "Era com você que eu precisava falar! Como foi?"

Eu decidi zombar dela. "O que?"

"Tudo!"

"O jantar foi muito agradável. Bella estava feliz com a comida eu pedi para ela."

"E?"

"E ela está sentada em um corredor no meio da livraria completamente alheio ao mundo ao seu redor. Ela está gostando disso".

"Você está me matando, Edward Anthony!

Eu ri dela. "Tudo bem, Alice! Bella amou o restaurante. Ela adorou o quarto. Ela realmente chorou com a visão do pétalas de rosa que você deixou. Ela disse que não podia acreditar que alguém iria fazer algo tão bom para ela."

"Você deu para ela o anel? Se você fez, o que ela disse? Você vai dizer Emmett? E os nossos pais? Existe alguma coisa para dizer?"

"Alice!" Eu ri. "Pare! Respire!"

"Isso é tão injusto, Edward Anthony! Depois de tudo o que fiz para ajudá-lo com a noite passada! Você não deveria sequer ter essas reservas!" "Se você parar de gritar comigo, eu ficaria mais feliz em dizer o que aconteceu."

"Ah! Certo. Diga-me."

Eu ri da minha irmã, balançando a cabeça. "Bella descobriu o que era noite passada estava antes que eu pudesse lhe dizer."

"Ela é uma garota inteligente!"

"Você quer ouvir isso ou não?" Eu esperei a sua resposta antes de continuar. "Ela não podia acreditar que fiz tudo isso para ela. Ela nem sabia que eu tinha prestado atenção na história. Ela disse que estava feliz que eu estava fazendo isso por ela. Então eu tirei o anel e disse-lhe o por que, e ela aceitou a minha promessa ".

"Você sabe que só poderia ter-lhe perguntado a coisa real e comprado um anel real, também," Alice repreendida. "Ela teria dito sim, também."

"Alice, eu não quero que ela se sentir encurralada ou nada. A promessa é muito mais fácil de quebrar do que um envolvimento real. Ela tem tempo para mudar sua mente antes da pós-graduação em dois anos."

"Edward, você é um imbecil! Bella nunca irá mudar de idéia! Ela ama você, seu grande idiota!"

"Alice", eu suspirei. "Por favor, me deixe fazer isso do meu jeito. Por favor não entre e tome conta deste aspecto uma de minha vida."

"Enquanto você não entender, que você vai se casar com ela, eu ainda terei muito a dizer sobre isso!"

"Concordo. Agora, por favor, posso voltar para perto de Bella?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa na noite passada?"

"Vimos que 'Diário de uma Paixão' que ela deixou em sua bolsa. E então nós conversamos até que adormecemos. Portanto, agora que você tem a sua informação, eu vou desligar. Até mais a noite." Desliguei antes que minha irmã pudesse pedir outra coisa. Eu balancei a cabeça, enquanto imaginei ela andando pela casa depois da chamada atrás de Rosalie e Jasper para compartilhar suas descobertas.

"Edward?" uma voz me chamou.

Olhei para minha esquerda e vi a última pessoa na Terra que eu jamais pensei que veria novamente. Virei-me para voltar para a loja, mas ela agarrou o meu braço para me deter.

"Hey espere."

"Não tenho nenhuma razão para isso," eu rosnou.

"Por favor. Apenas um minuto. Sei que você não me deve nada, mas eu realmente preciso disso."

"Tire sua mão de cima de mim", eu disse, puxando meu braço.

"Por favor, Edward."

Suspirei e virei para ela. "O que você quer, Jessica?"

"Estou surpresa que você se lembre de mim o suficiente para ser tão hostil. Quando eu falei com Alice no Natal, ela fez isso soar como se você não tivesse nem idéia de quem eu era, se deparou com os outros".

"Onde você viu minha irmã?

"No hospital. Ela não quis dizer?"

"Não." Mas eu certamente teria tendo uma longa conversa com minha irmã hoje à noite.

"Ah. Bem, eu acho que se eu fosse sua irmã, eu não teria dito. Como você está?"

"Bem".

"Isso é bom. Nunca cheguei a pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu. Eu não quis que as coisas terminassem dessa maneira."

"Sério?" Eu grunhi. "Você tinha coisa pior em mente."

"Não, Edward. Eu… eu realmente não queria que acontecesse aquilo. Eu era apenas uma garota idiota. Eu estava ferida e imatura, então eu descontei em você. Que eu não daria agora para encontrar uma cara que queria esperar! Alguém que se preocupasse mais em relação ao real do que com o físico."

"Por que você se incomoda em me dizer isso agora?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter a calma.

Eu já não estava com raiva ou magoado com o que ela tinha feito. Eu estava com raiva porque estava perdendo tempo com Bella estando aqui. A porta da loja estava aberta, deixando vir de fora uma explosão de calor. Eu me virei para ver Bella olhando para mim enquanto segurava a porta aberta.

"Edward. Por que está demorando tanto? Diga Alice que ela pode ter a sua atenção mais tarde!" Os olhos de Bella se moveram e ela tomou conhecimento de Jessica. "Ah. Oi."

"Olá", disse Jessica.

Bella afastou-se da porta e veio para meu lado, envolvendo o seu braço em volta da minha cintura com atitude protetora. "Eu sou Bella."

"Eu sou Jessica," ela respondeu.

O sorriso no rosto de Bella me surpreendeu. "Então você é ela."

"Você sabe sobre mim?" Jessica perguntou, chocada.

"Claro. Alice fala _muito_ bem de você", Bella disse com uma risada.

Jessica ergueu o queixo mais para o ar. "Acho que provavelmente ela fez".

"Então o que você está fazendo aqui, Jessica?" Bella perguntou.

"E isso por acaso é do seu interesse?" Jessica disse.

"Tudo o que tem a ver com Edward é do meu interesse," Bella disse com orgulho.

Notei que ela moveu sua mão e colocou no meio do meu peito, seu anel claramente visível. Sorri para suas ações. Ela estava me reclamando como seu. Eu escondi meu rosto em seu cabelo, tentar não rir alto. Eu quase desejei que todo mundo estivesse aqui para presenciar isso comigo.

"Nós temos muito, o que fazer hoje, Jessica. Seria uma grande ajuda se você pudesse apenas dizer o que você quer e seguir seu caminho," Bella disse docemente.

"Talvez em outro momento", Jessica bufou.

"Eu não penso assim," Bella riu. Não havia humor na voz dela, apenas raiva. "Você pode também ir em frente e dizer a desculpa esfarrapada que você tem agora, enquanto eu estou permitindo que você esteja perto de Edward. Porque acredite em mim, se eu pegar você perto dele de novo, esse seu nariz que você tem tão alto não voltará a ficar reto."

Eu estava quase soltei o meu riso. Eu sabia que eu estava tremendo contra Bella com a minha luta. Ela usou a sua vantagem.

"Olha o que você está fazendo!" Bella gritou. "Você o perturba. Gostaria apenas chutar o seu traseiro agora. Mas realmente não vale à pena. Acho que vou é hora de levar Edward para casa. E poucos minutos sozinho no quarto comigo será fácil ajudá-lo a esquecer tudo sobre você."

Bella puxou-me para o meu carro enquanto eu mantive o meu rosto escondido. Eu não queria estragar sua diversão. Eu pulei para dentro do carro, bati a porta e comecei a gargalhar. Passou na frente do carro, mas de repente parou. Ela olhou para mim, mostrando o sorriso perverso que ela sempre tinha antes de fazer algo para alguém. Ela virou-se em seu calcanhar e foi direto para Jessica.

Comecei a me atrapalhar com a porta. Será que ela realmente bater em Jessica? Quando abri a porta eu levantei quando Bella chegou Jessica. Eu comecei a andar mais para perto, ouvindo atentamente o que diziam. Eu não tinha certeza das intenções de Bella, mas eu não queria que ela se machucasse de qualquer maneira.

"Jessica, apenas uma última coisa mais coisa," Bella disse, docemente.

Jessica fechou as mãos em punho, mas Bella não parecem se importar.

"Se você tivesse dado o seu tempo e tivesse realmente se importado o suficiente para esperar, teria tido o melhor sexo de sua vida. Mas graças a você que é como uma burra, eu sou a única que vai saber o quão incrível ele realmente é. Obrigado!" Bella disse então deu um tapinha no ombro de Jéssica e virou-se sorridente, andando na minha direção.

Bella estava ao alcance dos meus braços quando notei Jessica. O Golpe de Jessica bateu no meu braço. Ela tentou se afastar de mim, mas eu a agarrei pelo pulso.

"Se um dia você…" Eu resmunguei, mas parei de falar. Eu precisava buscar o meu temperamento controlado. Eu continuei olhando-a com fúria, esta garota tinha que saber o quão longe sobre a linha que ela tinha pisado. "Se alguma vez, em sua vida, você tocar Bella ou chegar perto dela novamente, você irá descobrir o quão hostil eu posso ser. E acredite, Jessica, você nunca vai superar isso." Eu a deixei ir, empurrando-a ligeiramente. Eu não iria machucá-la fisicamente, mas eu queria que ela soubesse que tinha que ter medo de mim. Qualquer um estúpido o bastante para pensar em ferir minha Bella devia ser aterrorizado com o que eu faria a eles. Eu quis dizer que faria tudo quando eu disse que faria qualquer coisa por ela.

"Edward," Bella disse suavemente, esfregando o braço. "Vamos. Vamos embora".

Deixei-me levar até o carro. Apanhei-la e coloquei sobre o capô do meu carro, deixando que ela e todas as pessoas ao meu redor, soubessem exatamente o seu lugar na minha vida. Ninguém tinha permissão de tocar neste carro, muito menos sentar nele. Fiquei entre suas pernas, olhando para o rosto bonito. Eu passei minha mão ao longo de sua bochecha.

"Você está bem?"

"E você?" Ela riu. "Eu sei que você nunca teria batido uma garota, mas você parecia muito perto naquele momento."

"Ela tentou te bater".

"E você a parou. Obrigada."

"Como se eu deixar algum mal acontecer para o amor da minha vida.

Bella sorriu para mim, os olhos ocultos por trás da segurança seus cílios.

"Você sabe," eu sussurrei, deixando meus dedos traçar padrões na palma da sua mão, "Alice e Emmett ficaria orgulhoso de você."

"É provável", ponderou Bella. "Mas é sua opinião realmente que importa".

Corri meus dedos em seu queixo e em seus lábios mais macios. Debrucei-me mais perto dela. "Incrível, foi?"

"Bem", ela sussurrou, apoiando-se mais perto de mim e sorrindo com o mesmo sorriso malígno. "Eu posso ter exagerado um pouco para o meu próprio interesse".

"Nós deveríamos fazer algo sobre isso", sorri, certificando-se de que minhas covinhas aparecessem da maneira que ela amava. "Eu só quero ouvir sempre a verdade saindo desses belos lábios." Fechei a distância entre nós e a beijei docemente.

"Portanto, agora que nós já colocamos para correr sua ex assustadora, você está pronto para vir fazer compras de livro comigo? Afinal, esse é o aniversário que eu nunca tive".

"Nada me agradaria mais", eu disse, ajudando-a a sair do carro. "Eu realmente sinto muito, Bella. Eu estava indo de volta depois de desligar com Alice e ela apareceu de repente."

"Eu imaginei. Tenho certeza que com o cavalheiro que há em você, você ficou para ouvi-la falar. Sorte sua que eu não seja sempre uma senhorita", ela sorriu.

Eu puxei para junto de mim e a abracei com força. "Eu amo você, Isabella." A soltei, tomando-lhe a mão e levando para a loja. "Vamos ver quantos livros podemos encontrar para você."

O restante do dia foi feliz. Foi cheia de risos de Bella e os olhos cheios de amor e felicidade. Ela finalmente diminuiu suas escolhas para dez livros que ela tinha que ter. Ela até me deixou comprá-los, sem reclamar. Rezei para que cada dia fosse tão maravilhoso como esse.


	48. Conversando com Emmett 2: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 48 – Conversando com Emmett 2 (Bella PDV) **

"Edward," eu grunhi, olhando para sua casa, todas as luzes ligadas.

Meu estômago estava cheio de borboletas. Emmett estava tendo bastante dificuldade para me ver como uma adulta recentemente. Como ele vai reagir a isso?

"Bella", ele riu. "Você tem que relaxar, amor."

"O que ele vai dizer?" Eu perguntei, nervosa, mordendo meu lábio. Eu me virei para encará-lo, seus olhos eram suaves e amorosos, dispostos a me acalmar. "Você está pronto, Edward?"

"Muito." Seu sorriso era bonito enquanto ele olhava para mim.

"Você não está nervoso com isso?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso depende", disse ele, levantou minha mão e beijou meu dedo anelar. "Será que ele vai ser capaz de dizer qualquer coisa que vai mudar a sua mente e fazer com que você tire esse anel?"

"Nunca".

Inclinou-se para perto de mim e escovando suavemente os lábios contra os meus. "Então eu não estou preocupado."

"E com você?" Eu perguntei. "Alguém pode mudar sua idéia?"

"Apenas você, Bella. E mesmo assim duvido."

Eu sorri para ele, tentando não corar, mas falhando miseravelmente. "Então eu acho que devemos entrar." Abri a porta e sai.

Ele me encontrou na frente do carro e pegou a minha mão, apertando bem. "Bella, eu acredito sinceramente que Emmett vai ficar bem com isso."

Eu parei e olhei para o Volvo. "Talvez devêssemos esperar até amanhã".

Ele puxou-me em seus braços e levantou o meu rosto. "Esta manhã, você ameaçou alguém a ter um nariz novo. Hoje à noite, você age como se houvesse um pelotão de fuzilamento lá esperando por você. Onde está a minha corajosa e destemida Bella? "

"Eu estava te protegendo esta manhã", disse, surpresa com minha própria honestidade.

"E você não acha que eu preciso de proteção à noite", disse ele, apoiando a testa contra a minha. "Eu acho que preciso de sua proteção. Eu preciso saber que você está nervosa só de Emmett e você não tem dúvidas sobre mim, sobre nós. Esse conhecimento sobre você certamente ajudar a proteger-me."

"Edward", eu sussurrei, escovando os meus lábios nos seus. "Eu não tenho dúvidas sobre você. Eu realmente estou nervosa com Emmett. Se você se lembra, eu saí com a roupa do clube e ele quebrou uma costela minha."

"Eu me lembro, amor", disse ele beijando minha testa. "Mas eu prometo não deixá-lo chegar tão perto se ele parecer que ele sendo super-protetor com você."

"Tudo bem", disse eu, tomando uma respiração profunda e levantando a cabeça. "Vamos entrar."

Edward moveu uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e beijou minha bochecha. "Esta é a minha Bella corajosa."

Eu sorri para ele enquanto segurei sua mão e o puxei para subir as escadas comigo. Ele envolveu um braço em volta da minha cintura. Abrimos a porta para enfrentar a nossa família.

Alice foi a primeira a notar… é claro! "Eles estão em casa!", Ela gritou enquanto corria para nós. Abraçou-nos juntos. "Você gostou, Bella?"

"Tudo, Alice. Obrigado por ajudar Edward a fazer tudo isso", disse eu.

"Squirt! Eddie." Emmett estava no chão ao lado de Jasper. Eles estavam concentrados em seus jogos.

"Bella. Edward," Jasper disse, nunca tirandoos olhos da TV.

"Olá!" Rose disse desde uma das poltronas, com o nariz enterrado em uma revista.

"Onde estão os nossos pais?" Edward perguntou.

"Noite do encontro!" disse Alice alegremente. "Disse para não esperarmos eles, também! Acho que meu pai vai levar mamãe para dançar!"

Edward e Alice se entreolharam, ambos rindo baixinho.

"O que?" Eu perguntei, ao os ver sorrindo.

"Nossos pais gostam muito de dançar. Alice e eu fomos infelizes em nos encontrar em uma dessas noites de encontro. Nenhum filho quer ver seus pais dessa maneira, "Edward riu.

"Sim, é certamente desconcertante ver seu pai, dançando com a sua mãe enquanto ela está com um vestido vermelho bastante revelador no meio de um clube de música de salsa", Alice acrescentou.

"Desconcertante", Emmett zombou. "Mais bem como 'por favor pararem de queimar meus olhos'."

"Você os viu, também?" Eu perguntei ao meu irmão.

"Sim. Estávamos todos naquela noite," Emmett respondeu.

"Eles sabem que os viu?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Edward.

Ele balançou a cabeça, um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Bella, às vezes é melhor apenas fingir que não sabe", disse Alice, piscando para mim. "Além disso, se eu me meter em um problema muito grande com eles, eu vou ter isso como a minha arma secreta!"

"Você é absurda!" Edward disse, empurrando Alice para que pudéssemos passar pela porta.

Ele puxou-me para o sofá, em seguida, me fez sentar no colo dele. Ele passou os braços em torno de mim e eu descansei minha cabeça contra seu ombro.

"Quantos livros você comprou Squirt?" Emmett perguntou.

"Dez! Tentei reduzir ainda mais, mas Edward insistiu," eu disse alegremente.

"Não soa como você lutou lhe muito difícil," Rose riu, colocando sua revista.

Alice saltou ao meu lado no sofá, saltando ao redor. "Então?"

"Então", eu disse, fingindo estar perdida.

"Bella!" Alice se queixou.

"Alice!" Eu ri.

"Você é tão má como Edward Anthony! Qual é o seu nome do meio para que eu possa gritar com você corretamente?" Perguntou Alice.

"Marie", Edward respondeu antes que eu pudesse abrir minha boca.

"É muito bonito", disse Rose.

"Bella Marie você é tão horrível como Edward Anthony! Agora diga-me antes que eu estoure por antecipação!", Alice ordenou.

"Por que todos esses gritos?" Emmett perguntou.

Ele soltou o controle. Oh, não! Ele ia prestar atenção! Vi com horror Jasper soltar seu controle e desligar o jogo.

"Eu só quero saber se Bella gostou da surpresa", Alice respondeu, tentando parecer inocente.

"Estou curioso também, Bella," Emmett disse. "Eu não tinha certeza se estaria tudo bem com o plano desses dois."

"Foi o melhor aniversário que alguém poderia ter," eu respondi com um sorriso. "Mamãe teria aprovado". Corei então pensando em como tinham sido boas algumas partes.

"Se era tão fantástico…" Emmett sorriu, olhando meu rosto de perto. "Por que você está tão vermelha?" De todas às vezes para ele prestar atenção, teve que ser agora!

"Porque", disse eu, tentando ganhar algum tempo. "Eu apenas corei. Isso é tudo."

"Bella", Emmett riu. "Você cora de nervosismo e constrangimento. O que aconteceu e por que?"

"Eita, Emmett!" Eu gritei, tentando desviar a atenção. "Esperava um interrogatório de Alice e Rose, mas por que você está tão interessado?"

"Temperamental temperamental!" Emmett riu. "O que você está escondendo Bella?"

"É melhor apenas dizer," Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Isso só vai piorar. Ele é tão teimoso quanto você, e está realmente prestando atenção."

Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu não estou escondendo nada, Emmett. Eu só não sabia que você estava tão interessado."

"Você é minha irmãzinha, Bella. Claro que estou interessado", Emmett disse. "Além disso, este é o primeiro dia dos namorados realmente tendo um dia dos namorados. Eu só estou tentando ser o bom irmão grande aqui."

"Eu sei que você é", disse eu. Inclinei e segurei sua mão. "Você é uma excelente irmão maior, Emmett. Mas eu não tenho mais doze. Eu tenho vinte. E eu não preciso sempre dizer-lhe tudo o que faço. E confiem em mim, você nem sempre quer saber tudo o que faço."

"É justo," Emmett disse, puxando sua mão e passando no cabelo. "Então, o que você quer me dizer sobre o seu dia?"

"Bem! O restaurante francês foi realmente fantástico! Sentamos ao ar livre, o céu estava claro. Havia muitas luzes, no entanto, para realmente ver as estrelas, mas ainda era muito bonita. E então Edward quase perfurou o garçom porque ele não gostava do jeito que ele estava olhando para mim!"

"Isso aí, Edward!" Emmett riu. Estendeu seu punho e Edward encontrou com o seu próprio.

"O primeiro gosto de ciúmes", Jasper sorriu. "Como foi, Edward?"

"Irritante", ele riu.

Alice se aproximou e bagunçou o cabelo de Edward. "Meu irmão está crescendo."

Ele empurrou a sua mão, puxando-nos dois um pouco mais para baixo do sofá. "Alice", alertou.

"O que mais, Bella?" Rose perguntou, chegando e sentando ao lado de Alice.

"Edward pediu para nós a refeição foi excelente. E depois fomos para o hotel e eu descobri que ele estava fazendo", expliquei.

"Eu continuo dizendo que ela é muito observadora", disse ele, me abraçando apertado contra ele.

"Você não bateu nele, não é?" Emmett perguntou.

"Não, Em!" Eu ri. "Eu não bati nele!" Eu puxei minha mão de sob a camisa e mostrei o meu anel de Emmett. "Eu aceito a sua promessa."

Emmett pegou minha mão e olhou para ela. "Que promessa é essa?" Seu tom era ilegível.

"Nada importante", comecei. "Só que me amaria e ficaria comigo e depois da faculdade iria se casar comigo".

Alice e Rose gritaram enquanto se jogavam fortemente em Edward e eu, pressionando-nos contra o sofá. Eu vi em baixo do braço de Alice que Emmett se levantou. Saiu da sala pisando duro, abriu a porta da frente, e bateu atrás dele.

"Uh, oh!" Jasper disse com uma careta.

"Saiam!" Eu gritei, tentando sair de debaixo das meninas. "Eu tenho que falar com ele!"

Edward me agarrou apertado, me segurando no lugar. "Bella, de a ele um momento."

"Não!" Eu chorei, tentando tirar as mãos de Edward cima de mim. "Eu tenho que ir!"

"Bella", disse Rose, colocando uma mão contra a minha bochecha. "Acalma-se. Deixe-me falar com ele primeiro."

"Eu não fiz nada de errado, Rose! Por que ele está tão bravo comigo?" Eu perguntei, as lágrimas começam a cair.

"Querida, ele não está com raiva. Ele está apenas surpreso. Deixe-me ir falar com ele e então você vai", Rose tentou me convencer. "Além disso, você não pode falar com ele, se você está irritada, também. Vá até o quarto de Edward e limpe seu rosto e se acalme. Mandarei Emmett depois que eu falar com ele."

Eu balancei a cabeça como Edward levantou-se comigo. "Não vou mudar a minha opinião, se ele perguntar."

Rose sorriu para mim e beijou minha testa. "Bom. E ele não vai perguntar."

Eu deixei Edward me levar até seu quarto, enquanto ele enxugava as lágrimas que não queria derramar. Eu me afastei dele e fui para o banheiro. Puxei uma toalha em sua prateleira. Eu liguei a torneira com mais força do que o necessário, olhando uma enorme torrente de água cair no lavabo. Olhei para o meu rosto manchado de lágrimas, sentindo a minha raiva aumentar.

Eu olhei para a esquerda e vi a reflexão de Edward. Ele estava encostado na porta, braços e pernas cruzadas. Ele estava me observando e seus olhos verdes estavam tristes. Minha raiva derreteu-se em tristeza por fazê-lo triste. Ele deve ter interpretado mal ao me afastar dele.

Eu me virei e corri para ele, quase nos jogando no chão. "Desculpe. Eu só… eu estava realmente esperando que ele ficaria bem com isso."

Ele passou os braços em volta de mim, me abraçando com força. Ele moveu-se cuidadosamente para trás até o banheiro. Ele me sentou no balcão e pegou a toalha para mim. Ele levou para baixo da água e molhou o pano, nunca tirando os olhos dos meus.

Depois de tirar a toalha, ele cuidadosamente esfregou na minha testa. Fechei os olhos e ele suavemente enxugou. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados enquanto ele lavava meu rosto e pescoço. Nenhum de nós falou. Eu não sabia como agradecer-lhe o que estava fazendo. Eu não acho que ele sabia o que dizer-me sobre o meu irmão.

Os movimentos suaves da toalha foram substituídos por seus lábios enquanto ele me deu beijos suaves de borboleta em toda a minha face e embaixo dos meus lábios. Abri os olhos quando ele parou. Eu estava olhando diretamente para sua bela orbes esmeralda.

"Isabella", ele sussurrou, correndo a mão. "Eu sinto muito."

"Pelo o que?" Eu perguntei.

"Você está machucada. Eu nunca quis machucá-la "

"Edward, isso não é culpa sua. Emmett é o único que pisei fora. "

"Mas se eu tivesse esperado…"

Eu coloquei meu dedo contra os lábios. "Se você tivesse esperado, ele ainda teria ficado assim. E eu estou feliz que você não esperou. Eu quis dizer o que disse lá fora. Ninguém jamais vai mudar minha mente sobre você, sobre nós. Eu amo você, Edward. Essa é a coisa mais importante. Ninguém sabe melhor do que você como eu tenho medo de me abrir e aceitar todos vocês. Mas Edward, como eu lhe disse na noite passada, eu não estou mais com medo. Eu não posso nem começar a dizer o quanto eu estou ansiosa para termos nossa pequena família. Em dois anos, nós vamos nos formar e nos casar. Eu posso até decidir deixar Alice organizar isso."

Edward riu e eu sorri para ele. Tirei o meu dedo e substituiu-o com meus lábios.

"Edward, eu não queria chegar perto de ninguém. Eu não queria perder mais pessoas. Mas você me mostrou que a abertura adiciona mais pessoas para a minha vida. E mesmo que chegue um dia que essas pessoas não estejam mais por perto, eu nunca vou me arrepender do tempo que eu tivecom eles."

"Então eu vim aqui pronto para lhe dizer que você é muito jovem para saber o que você está fazendo." O vozeirão Emmett ecoou no banheiro fazendo Edward e eu saltarmos. Viramos a olhar para o meu irmão. "Mas depois de ouvir que você falou a pouco… Eu acho que eu sou o único que não sabe o que está fazendo. Em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, você cresceu, Bella. Acho que talvez eu estava gostando de cuidar muito de você, eu esqueci de aviso ".

Pulei da bancada e corri para o meu irmão, jogando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. "Eu estava gostando de você cuidar de mim também, Em. Você foi o melhor irmão maior qualquer garota poderia pedir."

"Eu acho que nós dois estamos agora em uma idade onde nós estamos começando a nossa ter a nossa própria família", Emmett disse, me segurando.

"Mas nossas famílias pequenas, juntas, vão formar uma grande família, que sempre vamos fazer parte. Certo, em?" Eu perguntei.

"Sempre, Squirt", disse ele suavemente.

"Então, você não está bravo comigo?" Eu questionei.

"Não, Bella", ele suspirou. "Eu estava surpreso. Mas você disse é sério não é? Você terminar a primeiro a faculdade?"

"Claro, Em," eu respondi, afastando-se olhar para seu rosto. "Você sabe o quanto significa para mim me formar. E eu nunca poderia deixar o dinheiro de Esme e Carlisle ir para o lixo."

Emmett tocou um dedo contra a minha testa. "Ou o seu próprio dinheiro."

"Sim, isso também!" Eu ri. "Então estamos bem, irmão urso?"

"Nós estamos bem, Squirt!" Emmett riu.

Eu o abracei bem novamente. "Obrigada, Emmett. Espero que você saiba o quanto eu te amo e aprecio todas as coisas que você já fez por mim."

"Eu disse que estou bem com isso, Bella. Não há necessidade de puxar o saco", Emmett disse, gentilmente empurrando-me para longe. Seus olhos estavam um pouco mais brilhante que o normal. "Edward, tenha muito cuidado com ela."

"Eu terei, Emmett", Edward respondeu, envolvendo os braços em volta de minha cintura e me puxando contra seu peito. "Ela é tudo para mim."

Emmett balançou a cabeça e saiu.

Eu soltei um suspiro. "Isso foi…"

"Acho que provavelmente devemos nos trocar ir para a cama e deixar o resto do interrogatório de amanhã", Edward sussurrou quando ele beijou meu pescoço. "Eu não acho que qualquer um de nós poderia agüentar mais problemas esta noite."

"Não temos o suficiente aqui, ou precisamos ir de pegar as nossas malas?" Eu perguntei.

"Acho que o mais seguro é fechar a porta com chave e aproveitar o que temos. Se voltarmos lá para baixo, Alice vai nos segurar."

Edward fechou a porta quando eu verifiquei seu armário para ver que roupa que eu tinha deixado aqui. Percebi rapidamente que eu tinha levado para casa quase todas as roupas. Eu acabei pegando apenas uma de suas camisas. Eu me arrastei para a cama e entrei embaixo do coberto, à espera de Edward se juntar a mim.

Ele veio poucos minutos depois, me puxando firmemente em seus braços. "Por favor, dorma bem esta noite, Bella. Por favor, não tenha pesadelos."

"Você sabe que isso não depende de mim. Mas eu acho que ficarei bem. E mesmo se eu tiver um, isso não significa que eles vão voltar todas as noites."

"Eu sei. Mas eu odeio ver você chateada."

"Só me segurar com firmeza e não me solte."

"Nunca", ele sussurrou, enquanto apoiava minha cabeça embaixo do seu queixo, puxando-me o mais próximo possível.

Eu tive muitos sonhos essa noite, mas nenhum que me lembrei completamente. E quando eu acordei muito cedo na manhã seguinte, a camisa de Edward estava tão seca como tinha sido quando adormeci.

Eu beijei seu rosto e sussurrou baixinho para ele, "sem pesadelos, Edward. Você os afasta". Aconcheguei mais perto e eu fechei os olhos, deixando-me voltar a dormir com o homem que eu amava.


	49. Pergunta: Alice

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 49 – Pergunta (Alice PDV) **

"Nós vamos sair hoje à noite", eu anunciei, olhando para o meu irmão e Bella, aninhando-se no sofá do amor.

"Quem somos nós?" Edward perguntou.

"Todos os seis", eu respondi. "Quem mais?"

"Tem certeza que Emmett vai querer?" Bella perguntou. Ela ainda estava um pouco nervosa após a reação de seu irmão na noite passada.

"Sim, Bella. Tenho cem por cento de certeza", assegurei-lhe.

"Onde vamos?" Edward perguntou, dando mais atenção a um fio de cabelo de Bella do que para mim. Eu não estava ofendida. Eu queria isso para ele por um longo tempo.

"Vamos finalmente levar Bella para dançar," eu gorjeou. "Rose e eu achamos a roupa perfeita para você, Bella! E eu prometo manter Emmett longe desta vez! "

"Como se uma duendizinha como você fosse conseguir isso," Bella bufou.

"Na verdade," Edward riu "ela é muito feroz para uma coisa tão pequena." Edward sentou-se, de repente, puxando Bella junto com ele. "Falando de feroz… irmã querida, você vai finalmente dizer o que aconteceu no hospital?" Ele sorriu e Bella riu.

"Como você soube disso?" Eu perguntei, querendo saber quem tinha contado o segredo.

"Jessica me disse," Edward deu de ombros.

"Quando os diabos você topou com ela?" Eu gritei. Eu ia atrás dessa maldita menina e arrancaria cada fio do cabelo de sua cabeça que tem uma ervilha no lugar do cérebro!

"Não há necessidade de ficar com raiva," Edward riu. "Ela me viu em frente à livraria ontem, quando eu estava falando com você no telefone."

"O que mais ela tem a dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu realmente não sei. Eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Fiquei encantado com ameaças de Bella de lhe dar um novo nariz," Edward riu.

"Sério?" Eu gritei, pulando no sofá.

"Não foi nada," Bella encolheu os ombros enquanto corava.

"Ela está sendo modesta," Edward disse, abraçando-a firmemente. "Você teria ficado orgulhosa, Alice."

"Estou orgulhosa!" Eu ri. "Estou surpresa que você tenha deixado!"

"Eu estava muito ocupado rindo para detê-la!" Edward respondeu. "Então o que você disse a ela Ali?"

"Não é justo, Edward! Você está trapaceando, usando o meu nome o mais especial", disse, apontando o dedo para ele.

"Eu sei", ele riu. "Agora me diga!"

"Eu apenas disse a ela que você e Bella eram muito felizes juntos", dei de ombros. Eu esperava que ele deixasse isso. Ele não gostaria se eu especificasse.

"Pelo seu tom de voz, tenho certeza que não foi nada qdoce e inocente, mas eu não ligo de tirar a verdade de você", Edward disse com um sorriso.

"Bella, você deve subir e tomar banho. No momento em que você sair, Rose deve estar aqui e vamos começar em seu cabelo e sua maquiagem," eu disse.

"Alice!" Bella choramingou. "Não é o suficiente para me forçar usar a roupa que quiser?"

"Não", eu ri. "Agora vá lá para cima!"

Bella mostrou a língua para mim enquanto ela e Edward levantavam-se do sofá do amor.

"Comportem-se!" Eu ri, vendo-os subir as escadas. Não havia necessidade de dizer isso para os dois. Eu tinha certeza que eles não tinham progredido em seu relacionamento ainda.

Deitei-me em todo o sofá, esperando Jasper e os nossos amigos chegarem. Eu pensei sobre a reação dos meus pais à notícia de Edward. Nossa mãe estava eufórica e quase caiu em prantos. Ela deve ter abraçado cada um deles umas vinte vezes antes do meu pai para-la.

Meu pai tinha um rosto corajoso, mas ele acreditava que este era o primeiro passo do Edward desistindo da medicina. Nosso pai gostava de fingir que não tinha idéia de quão desinteressado meu irmão estava em se tornar um médico. Se tivéssemos centenas de anos e pudéssemos ter múltiplas carreiras, eu podia o ver enviando Edward à escola medicina. Poderia mandá-lo duas vezes! Mas só temos esta vida, e ele queria mergulhar na sua música.

Eu poderia ter sido um pouco tendenciosa, mas tinha certeza que ninguém poderia tocar como meu irmão. Ele pode fazer você sentir a música profundamente dentro de você, e isso que estava apenas tocando coisas que caras mortos, fizeram a mais de cem anos atrás. Quando ele tocava suas próprias composições, era surreal.

Edward ainda pensava que eu não conhecia sobre essas misteriosas da sua composição. Claro, ele ia deixar Bella dizer a todos à nota que ele tirou, mas ele ainda não tinha tocado para ela. Eu imaginei que ele estava guardando para uma ocasião especial com ela. Fiquei surpresa que ele não tinha usado para Dia dos Namorados.

Eu ri para mim mesma. Bella não tinha idéia do que ela realmente ouvia com muita frequência. Edward cantarolava a ela toda vez que ela tinha um pesadelo. Foi à única coisa que, acalmou ela um pouco. Eu tive que ameaçá-lo, finalmente, fazendo-o falar com ela sobre seus sonhos e, tanto quanto sabia, ela não tinha tido qualquer desde a sua conversa. Eu me perguntava se eu teria que ameaçá-lo de novo, só para que ele diga a ela sobre suas composições.

A porta da frente se abriu. "Knock, knock!" Rose chamou enquanto entrava com Emmett seguindo de perto dela.

"Bem, Olá!" Eu cantava, repassando para eles e abraçar os dois. "Estamos com um melhor humor hoje, Emmett?"

"Não sei", ele murmurou, enquanto fez o seu caminho até a televisão.

"O que há com ele?" Eu perguntei, pegando o casaco de Rose.

"Ele está um pouco nervoso, porque eu avisei sobre a agenda de hoje à noite e o traje de Bella," Rose riu. "Ele realmente é, como um urso, algumas vezes!"

"Eu posso ouvi-la, você sabe," Emmett reclamou.

"Você ouve, mas você não escuta", disse Rose, revirando os olhos para ele. Caminhamos para se sentar ao lado de Emmett.

"Vamos lá," eu o persuadi. "Bella é uma jovem mulher. Você precisa tratá-la como uma."

"Ela está mudando muito rápido", Emmett murmurou.

"Não acho que foi muito rápido na última semana ou duas semanas antes ou até mesmo que há dois dias", argumentei. "O que há com você?"

"Emmett, você sabe Edward", disse Rose suavemente. "Você sabe que ele não vai fazer nada para ferir Bella. Você sabe que ele não está fazendo falsas promessas a ela."

"Você está sendo um pouco injusto com Bella. Ela não agiu desta forma quando você pediu a Rose para casar com você", eu indiquei.

"Rose e eu temos vinte e cinco. Nós somos adultos. Ela é apenas uma garota," Emmett argumentou.

"Acha que Edward é um garoto?" Eu perguntei.

"Não, mas isso é diferente", Emmett respondeu.

"Como é que é diferente? É porque ele é um cara e ela é uma mulher? Ou é porque ela é sua irmã?" Rose questionou.

"Bem! Charlie e Renee certamente estariam orgulhosos de seus instintos paternais com Bella!" Eu brinquei. "É melhor esperar Rose e você não terem uma menina. Você vai arrancar todo o seu cabelo para fora antes que ela é uma adolescente."

"Não brinque com isso, Alice," Emmett disse. "Você sabe que você tem essa maneira louca de dizer coisas e então acontece."

Eu mexia os dedos dele. "O seu primeiro bebê com Rose vai ser uma menina!"

"Porra, Alice!" Emmett rugiu. "Eu lhe disse para não fazer isso!"

"Relaxe, Emmett!" Eu ri. "Eu realmente não posso ver o futuro, tonto!"

"Você foi muito bem para o meu gosto até agora. Jasper e você, Rose e eu, e agora Bella e Edward. Você realmente pode parar a qualquer momento", Emmett reclamou.

"Eu tenho um olho para o amor, Emmett." Eu dei um suspiro dramático enquanto coloquei minhas mãos sobre meu coração. "Além disso, minha mãe empurrou Rose e você até agora. Eu apenas pensei que vocês tinham uma coisa em comum."

Alguém chamou na porta. Pelo som, eu sabia que era a minha pessoa favorita! Eu gritei e dancei até a porta, abrindo.

Pulei em seus braços e beijei a bochecha dele. "Oi, Jazzy!"

"Olá, Alice, Jasper riu. "Sentiu saudades?"

"Sempre", eu suspirei, inclinando a cabeça contra o peito.

"Eu senti saudades também. Eu realmente queria falar com você sobre isso, se você tem um momento", Jasper disse.

"Claro", eu respondi, soltando-o. "Deixa-me pegar o casaco e vamos dar um passeio rápido."

Eu agarrei o meu casaco do armário e lancei um olhar interrogativo de Rose. Ela deu de ombros para mim. Eu coloquei meu casaco e encontrei Jasper na varanda. Caminhamos ao redor da casa e do quintal.

"O que você quer falar comigo?"

"Você sabe o quanto eu amo você, Alice."

"Claro, Jasper! Eu sei desde o momento que nos conhecemos."

"Com a proposta de Emmett e a promessa de Edward, eu estava apenas querendo saber se você teve quaisquer preocupação já que eu não lhe pedi nada oficialmente ainda."

"Parece como se eu tivesse qualquer preocupação?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

Jasper sorriu docemente em mim. "Tem sido difícil dizer. Você certamente já está vertiginosa sobre o planejamento do casamento e ajudando Edward fazer sua surpresa. Mas eu queria saber o que você estava sentindo debaixo de sua felicidade para com eles."

"Jasper, eu não preciso de você me perguntar nada ou colocar um anel no meu dedo para que eu saiba que você me ama. Eu posso ver isso nos seus olhos e senti-lo em seu toque. Além disso, você deve saber agora, se eu tivesse um problema com isso, eu teria lhe feito perguntar."

"Aposto que você faria," Jasper riu, enquanto me puxou para perto de um abraço. "Então eu tenho só mais uma pergunta."

"Pergunte!" Eu ri, olhando em seus olhos bonitos.

"Eu encontrei um apartamento muito bonito muito mais próximo do meu trabalho. Fiquei me perguntando se você gostaria de morar comigo?"

"Uau!" Eu assobiei. "Não estava esperando isso! Por que você está mesmo procurando um apartamento quando você tem uma casa em perfeito estado?"

"Rose precisa da casa. Faz ela se sentir como se os nossos pais são ainda fossem uma parte de sua vida. É por isso que ela pediu a Emmett para que vivessem juntos na noite passada. E, francamente, eu não quero ouvir os sons que estavam fazendo de novo."

Eu ri, lembrando dessa noite perfeitamente. "Eu posso ver como isso o faria procurar um apartamento."

"O que acha, Alice?"

"Você sabe que no momento em que eu sair, eu vou esperar para cuidar de mim mesma. Sem nenhum cartão de crédito. Eu só ficar com o telefone celular."

"É hora de finalmente fazer uso da sua formação e de colocar seu conhecimento de moda ao bom uso. Você está nesse trabalho desde que se formou e sabe que não gosta dela. Vamos, Alice! Nós estaremos vivendo no coração da cidade! Toda a vida noturna que espera ao seu alcance! Todas as lojas de luxo apenas desejando para contratar uma mulher talentosa como você!"

"Jasper, eu… Edward." Desviei meus olhos para o chão, não querendo ver qualquer dano em seus olhos.

"Alice, se eu estivesse fazendo isso a três meses atrás, eu iria compreender completamente a sua relutância. Mas eu estou lhe pedindo agora. Você sabe que Edward está bem. "

Ele tinha um ponto. Edward era completamente diferente agora. E eu era só a irmã mais velha. Nossa mãe ainda estaria aqui para tomar conta dele. Na convivência cotidiana com Jasper…

Jasper levantou meu queixo para que os nossos olhos estivessem juntos. "Eu amo você, Alice. Sinto saudades de você cada vez que eu saio pela porta sem você ao meu lado. Parece que está faltando alguma parte vital de mim mesmo."

"Posso decorar?"

"Alice, o lugar inteiro é seu!"

Eu gritei e joguei os braços em volta do pescoço. Ele me abraçou com força, me levantou do chão e beijando meus lábios.

"Vamos viver juntos, Jazzy! Vamos dizer Rose!"

"Estou surpreso que você não quer dizer Edward primeiro", Jasper disse. Ele me desceu e depois voltamos para a frente da casa.

"Isso vai ser uma conversa difícil. Eu prefiro guardá-lo para mais tarde." Subi correndo as escadas e entrei em casa. Eu pulei no sofá, escapando dos pés de Rose.

"Que diabos, Alice!" Rosa gritou se afastando de mim.

Eu sorri maliciosamente para ela. "Rose! Tenho boas notícias!"

"É por isso que quase pulou em cima de mim?" Rose perguntou, fingindo estar irritada.

Jasper pôs a mão no meu ombro e me acalmou um pouco. Sempre me espantou que ele pudesse fazer isso com apenas um toque.

"Jasper e eu temos uma notícia emocionante. Ele encontrou um apatamento e estamos indo para lá viver juntos!" Eu gritou.

"Jasper?" Rose questionou, olhando para o irmão. "Você vai sai de casa?"

"Só para Emmett se mudar", Jasper respondeu. "Você o pediu para fazer isso na noite passada."

"Mas há espaço de sobra!" Rosa argumentou. "Você não tem que sair."

Jasper sentou ao lado de Rose e pegou a mão dela na sua. "Rosalie, você sabe que é tanto uma parte de mim como eu sou de você. Eu nunca vou estar longe. Mas você e Emmett vão se casar em junho. Conheço você. Você não vai esperar muito para começar uma família. Você sempre quis ter um marido e filhos, desde que você era uma garotinha. E eu sei o quanto a casa significa para você. Assim como meu presente de casamento para você, eu dou-lhe toda a casa. Apenas alguns meses antes e sem um laço!" Jasper piscou e Rosalie começou a rir enquanto enxugava umas lágrimas.

"Eu acho que todos nós estamos começando a perceber que somos adultos e não mais crianças", disse Rose.

"Parece que sim!" Eu disse com alegria.

"Esme e Carlisle!" Rose suspirou. "O que vão fazer com essa casa grande e vazia?"

"Isso não vai estar vazio", eu respondi. "Edward e Bella vão estar aqui. Mamãe vai ter certeza de que ficará até terminar a faculdade. E não é como nós se nunca vamos estar por aqui visitando e dormir mais."

"Oh, Alice!", Disse Rose, segurando minha mão. "O que você vai dizer para Edward?"

"Bem, ele sempre disse que não ia sentir minha falta", eu disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Você sabe que ele nunca realmente quis dizer isso", Jasper disse, esfregando meus ombros.

"Claro que eu sei", eu ri. "Isso é apenas algo que ele diz para fingir que não se beneficia da minha personalidade única!"

"Onde ele está?" Rose perguntou.

"Ele e Bella subiram para começar a ficarem pronto para a noite", eu respondi. "Bella deve descer em breve para nós a iniciarmos em seu cabelo."

"Eu estou bem aqui," Bella disse que a partir do topo da escada. "Vamos acabar com isso."

"Oh, Bella!" Rose riu enquanto se levantava e se dirigiu para as escadas. "Não se faça isso soar tão horrível! Você sabe que gostou do que fizemos da última vez."

"Eu gostei", Bella concordou. "E meu irmão urso quebrou minha costela!"

"Desculpe, Squirt!" Emmett riu, olhando para ela.

"Fique no seu melhor comportamento," Eu avisei a Emmett enquanto me inclinava para perto dele. "E se eu fosse você, eu não iria esperar muito tempo para conversar com Bella sobre suas intenções de se mudar."

Ele acenou com a cabeça para mim.

Corri para as escadas e me juntei a Rose e Bella em meu banheiro. "Estou pensando em fazer grandes cachos soltos à noite, Rose. O que você acha?"

"Isso vai ser perfeito para a camisa. Mas você deve puxar a frente para trás com um clip para os ombros ficarem a mostra" respondeu Rose.

"Sem muita maquiagem por favor", implorou Bella.

"Não há muito ", assegurou-lhe Rose. "Apenas olhos esfumaçados e um pouco de blush para ajudar a esconder quando você ficar vermelha mais tarde."

Bella corou e nós três rimos juntas. Nós nos tornamos boas amigas ao longo dos últimos meses e não havia absolutamente ninguém que eu preferisse ver com meu irmão sem ser Bella. Fiquei emocionada, ela abriu seu coração para ele e aceitou a sua promessa.

Eu ia me mudar! Eu estava indo viver com o homem que eu amava. Eu também estava me desfazendo do meu cartão de crédito, mas era um preço muito pequeno a pagar.

Edward… meu irmãozinho. Eu ri para mim mesmo. Emmett não era o único com problemas para deixar alguém ir. Mas Jasper estava certo. Edward tinha mudado muito nos últimos dois meses, tudo graças à Bella. Eles só se aproximam cada vez mais e ajudariam um ao outro com relação ao mudança de Emmett e a minha. Eles eram um bom casal! Eu tinha visto naquela primeira noite.

Anos atrás, minha mãe disse-me para tomar conta dele. Eu passei todos os dias da minha vida fazendo isso de alguma forma. Isso era mais do que eu ir morar com o homem que amava… isso era deixar o meu irmão que eu tanto amo. Ele ficaria bem… eu ficaria muito bem. O apartamento não seria tão longe…

Se era tão difícil para mim, deixar de Edward, eu não poderia imaginar o que Rose e Bella estavam passando. Jasper e Emmett não eram do tipo para ver esse tipo de mudança como uma perda de qualquer maneira. Mas para as irmãs que os amava e sentiam a proteção deles… Nós apenas temos que ficar juntos e estar aqui um para o outro.

Eu sorri, pensando em todas as chamadas telefônicas que iríamos fazer! Era certo procurar o bom e encontrar razões para sorrir. Esta era uma boa mudança para todos nós. Alguns das escolhas mais fáceis da vida têm maiores conseqüências. Mas nós seus tínhamos uns aos outros… Nós todos vamos crescer e nos beneficiar destas mudanças. Eu podia ver isso claramente.


	50. Ficando Pronto: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 50 – Ficando Pronto (Edward PDV)**

"Você gostaria de se juntar a mim no chuveiro?" Bella perguntou, pegando a roupa sua bolsa no nosso armário.

"Você realmente acha que é sensato?" Eu perguntei, mostrando-lhe o sorriso que eu sabia que ela mais amava.

"Suponho que não," ela suspirou, caminhou para o nosso banheiro.

Eu ri baixinho para mim mesmo, tirei a camisa, jogando-a no chão ao meu lado. Pelo menos eu não tenho que querer saber se ela gostava de fazer o amor. Era evidente em seus lindos olhos castanhos.

Peguei minha camisa, com o objetivo de colocá-la no cesto, quando eu percebi que ela tinha deixado à porta aberta. A última vez que Bella tinha deixado uma porta aberta não terminou bem para ela. Fiquei chocado, ela fez isso de propósito. Ela estava de costas para mim, quando tirou a blusa. Eu queria desviar o olhar, mas meus pés estavam colados ao chão. Ela lentamente rebolou enquanto tirava seu jeans. Quando colocou as mãos nas costas para tirar o sutiã, meus pés lembraram de como se mexer.

Eu passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e puxei-a delicadamente contra meu peito. "Isabella", eu sussurrei enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço. "Você têm alguma idéia do que está fazendo comigo agora?"

"Talvez um pouco", disse ela, inclinando-se mais em mim. Seu sorriso era claro em sua voz. "Mas você não acha que é sensato se juntar a mim aqui, você deve ir." Nenhum embaraço desta vez! A megera estava me insultando um pouco. Era justo devolver.

"Você está certa", disse.

Eu a deixei ir, em seguida, girei-a para me enfrentar. Eu sorri maliciosamente para ela antes de pega-la e lançá-la sobre meu ombro. Ela gritava enquanto a tirei do banheiro e caiu em nossa cama.

Eu rastejei em cima dela e sorri. "Isto é muito melhor."

"Eu não penso assim, Tutor-boy", ela riu. A felicidade dela me fez sentir feliz. "Você ainda tem muitas roupas ai."

"Você pode sempre corrigir isso", disse eu, beijando ao longo do seu pescoço e ombro.

"E se eu não quiser?", Perguntou ela, puxando a minha calça pelo cós.

"Você não teria deixado a porta do banheiro aberta," eu respondi, olhando em seus olhos.

"Você não tem certeza", disse ela, sorrindo timidamente para mim. "Mas você sabe, eu simplesmente esqueci de fechá-la novamente. Não é como se você fosse um leitor de mente ou qualquer coisa. "

"É verdade, mas eu gosto de pensar que eu aprendi um pouco sobre a leitura de seus olhos e rosto desde que eu conheci você. E você não corou, é evidente que não foi um acidente. "

"E o que mais os meus olhos estão dizendo?"

"Você me ama."

"Isso é certamente verdade. Mais alguma coisa? "

"Você está me provocando e desfrutando agora."

"Possivelmente. O que mais?"

"Faz muito tempo que eu beijei você, te toquei e te tive por perto", sussurei, segurando-a em meus braços. Isso era verdade para mim. Eu a amava mais do que eu pensava que era possível. "Eu te amo tanto, Bella." Beijei-a novamente.

Enquanto eu o beijei, ela passou as mãos pelos meus ombros e desceu por meu peito. Minha respiração engatou um pouco quando suas mãos desceram e começou a desabotoar minha calça. Deixei-a abrir enquanto descia um pouco, então os tirei sem quebrar nosso beijo. Era ainda muito cedo, quando eu tive que deixá-la ir para respirar.

"Eu te amo, Edward", ela disse ofegante, enquanto eu beijava seus ombros.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Sorri contra sua pele, aproveitando saber que eu a fazia se sentir desta forma.

Ergui a cabeça para beijar seus lábios novamente quando vozeirão de Emmett encheu toda a casa. Nós dois pararam de nos mover, e olhamos um para o outro com cautela.

"Você trancou a porta, certo?", Ela perguntou com um olhar apavorado em seus olhos.

Corri para a porta e agarrou a maçaneta, contente de ver que tinha sido trancado. Pensei na expressão dos seus olhos e de noite quando tinha chorado. "Talvez devêssemos guardar isso para mais tarde", eu suspirei, encostando na porta.

"Sim, talvez", ela disse baixinho.

Ela desceu da cama e entrou no nosso banheiro, nem sequer olhar para mim. Eu me perguntava se eu tinha cometido um erro. Talvez ela não quisesse parar.

O chuveiro estava ligado quando eu aproximei da porta, tentando descobrir qual a coisa certa a fazer nessa situação. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e percebi que não tinha idéia. Eu teria que perguntar a ela. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e entrei no nosso banheiro.

Bella estava inclinada para a frente, deixando a água cair em suas costas e ombros. Fiquei atrás dela e beijou suavemente a pele molhada de suas costas.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, a sua voz soando em algum lugar entre a raiva e o prazer.

"Sinto muito por antes", eu sussurrei enquanto eu escovei meus lábios contra a nuca. "Eu não tinha certeza do que você queria. Não quero que Emmett e você briguem novamente. Se você quiser esperar até hoje à noite, nós vamos, mas eu só queria estar perto de você agora. Eu te amo tanto, Bella. Eu não quero fazer nada que irá perturbar você."

Ela se virou e me encarou. "Edward, eu aprecio o sentimento. É muito gentil de sua parte. Mas só há duas pessoas no nosso relacionamento e Emmett não é um deles. Eu não quero que ele saiba que temos chegado a esta etapa do nosso relacionamento, mas eu não vou deixar a sua presença me impedir de vivê-la também." [silver][N/T: Ela quer um creu e][/silver]

Ela pôs as mãos contra o peito e sorriu para mim. Eu fiquei encantado mais uma vez por quão linda ela ficava quando sorria.

"Portanto, se você quer me amar, me ame. Mas é melhor você decidir, antes que Alice venha à nossa procura. Tenho a sensação de que ela poderia forçar a sua fechadura se realmente quiser."

Eu bati meus lábios nos dela, deixando o beijo ser a minha resposta. Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, puxando-se perto de mim. Eu a ergui e ela envolveu as pernas em volta da minha cintura, equilibrei-a entre a parede e o meu peito. Eu esperava que o azulejo da parede não estivesse muito frio para ela.

A água caiu em torno de nós como se fôssemos apanhados fora em uma tempestade muito quente. Movi meus lábios para o seu pescoço, lambendo as gotas de água. Um suave gemido escapou dos seus lindos lábios.

Aos poucos, deslizei em seu interior, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la de qualquer maneira. Pensei mais uma vez sobre a sorte que tive de ter decidido ir jantar com eles e conhecer essa mulher maravilhosa. Eu comecei a chupar seu pescoço, desfrutando o sabor da sua pele.

"Não se atreva a deixar uma marca ai", ela sussurrou, apoiando sua cabeça na minha.

"Eu prometo, não vou deixar", ri contra sua pele. Será que ela pensa que eu tinha um desejo de morte? Emmett iria me matar se visse Bella com um chupão!

Nenhum de nós falou depois disso. Os únicos sons que nos rodeavam era o tamborilar da água, as respirações rasas Bella, e minhas tentativas de encontrar o ar. Ela se encaixava perfeitamente em meus braços e eu estava tão feliz de tê-la perto de mim, compartilhando isso comigo. Eu nunca tinha sido mais feliz por ter esperando a pessoa certa… por ela. Ela valeu a pena cada segundo de espera.

Enquanto ela tremia em meus braços, nós dois tentamos nos acalmar depois de nossa libertação, manifestei meu amor a ela em suaves sussurros. Eu não sabia se ela sequer tinha ouvido falar algo, mas senti a necessidade de dizer a ela. Eu beijei o seus pescoço, uma última vez antes de coloca-la de pé.

Peguei seu shampoo e lavei os cabelos dela, massageando suavemente o seu couro cabeludo. Então eu lavei seu corpo, exatamente como eu tinha feito na noite no hotel. Tive a certeza de enxaguar tirando todo o sabão.

Eu a beijei na testa. "É melhor ir encontrar Alice agora, amor."

"Eu te amo, Edward", disse ela, dando-me um abraço rápido.

"Eu te amo, Bella".

Ela sorriu para mim mais uma vez que ela fechou a porta do box. Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri para mim. Como é que eu acabei com um anjo? [silver][N/T: Anjo pervertido né moço?][/silver] Ela era tão perfeita. Ela era encantadora, deslumbrante, inteligente, corajosa e tão incrivelmente amorosa. Sem mencionar insanamente maravilhosa.

Terminei meu banho e me vesti rapidamente. Eu escolhi um par de jeans e uma camisa de botão branca. Eu senti que tinha as melhores chances de passar nos padrões de moda Alice. Eu coloquei meu par de tênis favorito. Sapatos confortáveis são uma necessidade para uma longa noite de dança e para manter Bella em seus pés.

Perguntei-me como Alice e Rose iriam vesti-lá neste momento. Lembrei-me de sua roupa passada vividamente. Eu ri como e balancei minha cabeça. Eu precisava chegar lá embaixo e esses pensamentos só me causavam problemas. Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus, ansioso para ver minha Bella novamente.

As meninas não tinham saído do quarto de Alice ainda. Jasper e Emmett estavam tendo uma outra competição de Halo entre si. Eu os assisti jogar por alguns minutos antes de ficar entediado. Caminhei para o meu piano. Eu pressionei levemente em algumas teclas, tentando decidir se eu tivesse tempo suficiente para realmente tocar. Eu odiava não ficar em pelo menos duas canções completas.

Eu suspirei enquanto sentei no banco. Eu queria tocar. Eles apenas têm de esperar por mim. Comecei com a peça favorita da minha mãe. Fechei os olhos e pensei sobre ela e meu pai. Minha mãe era realmente uma mulher maravilhosa. A percepção certamente era tão clara que todos diziam. Eu tinha sido involuntariamente cruel com ela ao longo dos últimos anos na tentativa de protegê-la. Ela só queria me amar e eu havia recusado o seu toque uma e outra vez. Em vez de ficar irritado comigo, ela simplesmente esperou que tudo passasse. [N/T: Sim tudo culpa da tosca da Jéssica] Bella abriu meus olhos e meu coração.

Meu pai… eu tinha o maior respeito por ele, mas eu não tinha vontade de ser ele. Eu não quero ver minha família como os navios passando na noite. Eu sabia que ele salvava vidas e eu estava orgulhoso dele, mas eu também tinha saudades enquanto crescia. Eu sabia se Bella decidisse se casar comigo, eu não iria para a escola de medicina. Gostaria de encontrar outra coisa para fazer. Talvez eu possa ensinar piano em algum lugar.

Terminei a composição da minha mãe e mudei para a minha mais recente. Este foi o qual eu estava escondendo de Bella. Eu estava nervoso demais para deixar que ela soubesse sobre ele ainda. Eu não sei como ela reagiria a isso… Se ela gostaria. Eu tinha pensado quando cantarolava antes e ela dormia. Mas durante a sua extensão de pesadelos, tudo o que eu fazia não a consolava. Então outra vez, tinha sido a única coisa que a trazia alivio.

Esta era a canção de Bella, sua canção de ninar. Quando eu a conheci, eu tinha um desejo tão forte de abraçá-la e não sabia por que eu me sentia assim. Eu não conhecia bem o suficiente para abraçá-la fisicamente, assim que eu tinha escrito um abraço musical. Gostaria de saber o que ela pensaria se eu tocasse para ela. Quando abri meus olhos, eu percebi que estava prestes a descobrir.

Bella estava encostada na porta, com os braços envolvidos em torno de seu pequeno corpo. Ela estava sorrindo com ternura para mim e seus olhos não continham nada além de amor e admiração. Ela andou lentamente para mim, abrindo os braços e mostrar-me a sua roupa.

"Como estou Tutor-boy?", Perguntou ela, sentando no meu banquinho do piano.

Sorri o meu melhor sorriso, só para ela. "Você parece irresistível, Bella." Inclinei-me e beijei-a suavemente.

"O que você estava tocando?", Perguntou ela, tomando minha mão na dela.

"Você reconhece?" Eu questionei, perguntando-me se ela tinha qualquer lembrança.

"Soou familiar, mas eu acho que deve ser a minha imaginação. Eu certamente teria lembrado ouvir algo tão lindo. É algo de vocês?"A sinceridade brilhando em seus olhos, me deu a coragem que eu precisava contar a ela sobre essa composição.

"Sim", respondi, sorrindo e passando em seu suave cabelo castanho. "É a composição que eu escrevi para o meu teste final. E você se lembra de partes dela, porque eu muitas vezes… cantarolei para você enquanto estava dormindo. Às vezes te acalmava quando estava agitada por seus sonhos."

"Às vezes?"

Sorri tristemente para ela. "Ele não ajudou tanto você quando estava com problemas para dormir."

"Oh. Tenho certeza que tem mais a ver com o meu cérebro louco pela sua música. É muito bonito, Edward."

"Nem sequer compara com a pessoa que o inspirou."

"Não me deixe curiosa ", disse ela, envolvendo ambas as mãos em torno das minhas. "Quem o inspirou?

Eu sorri para ela. Ela realmente não tinha idéia. Beijei-a rapidamente e disse: "Você, boba Bella."

"Não seja absurdo, Edward!", Ela riu, brincando dando um tapa no meu eito. "Diga-me a verdade."

"Eu estou te dizendo a verdade, Bella," eu disse. Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus quadris e me movi para que eu pudesse abraçá-la. "É a sua canção de ninar."

Ela olhou para mim, seus olhos castanhos arregalados com descrença. "Você escreveu uma música para mim, Edward?"

"Sim. E isso me rendeu uma nota excelente, se você se lembra. "

"Por que você não me deixou ouvi-lo até agora?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu não tinha certeza se você iria gostar."

"Você é tão talentoso com sua música. Por que você duvida tanto de si mesmo?"

"Você se lembra que eu disse a você a primeira noite ficamos conversando ao telefone?"

Ela sorriu brilhantemente para mim. "Você disse que a música era a única coisa que _desejava _que te fizesse bem. É por isso que, Edward? É difícil para você saber se é bom por causa de sua paixão por ela? "

Eu assenti. Suas observações sempre eram tão precisas.

"Tudo bem!", Disse ela, beijando minha mão. "Eu vou ajudá-lo a conhecer. Essa composição foi a música mais bonita que eu já ouvi e me sinto muito especial sabendo que você escreveu só para mim. Você pode tocar todas as suas músicas para mim e eu vou te dizer como ela realmente soa."

"Eu acho que você vai ser um pouco tendenciosa," Eu ri.

"Talvez um pouco, mas eu nunca iria mentir e você sabe disso."

"Sim, eu sei." Eu beijei a testa. "Você ouviu a composição inteira?"

"Não. Eu cheguei na metade. Toque para mim agora. "

"Você tem certeza?"

"Por favor, Edward!"

Eu sorri para ela. Pus meus dedos sobre as teclas e comecei a tocar sua canção novamente. Moveu-se e encostou meu lado. Ouvi-a suspirar e isso me fez sorrir. Eu tinha ficado muito familiarizado com seus sons. Eu sabia que era um suspiro de contentamento. Ela realmente gostava dele. Quando terminei sua canção, eu olhei para cima para ver Alice e os outros na porta.

"Finalmente!" Alice disse. "Eu estava me perguntando quando você ia tocar isso para ela!"

"Como é que você sabe sobre isso?" Eu perguntei. Eu tinha certeza que eu nunca tinha tocado quando Alice estava prestando atenção.

"Eu vejo tudo, Edward," Alice disse, piscando para mim. "Você deve saber isso."

"Diga ao resto de nós ao que se refere", disse Rose, cutucando Alice no ombro com um dedo.

"Bella", Alice chamou.

Bella sentou-se e sorriu brilhantemente. Eu poderia compreender de onde a expressão "sorriso de orelha a orelha" veio. Ela estava radiante em sua felicidade.

"É a minha canção de ninar. Edward escreveu para mim. Não é lindo?"

"Você não é um pouco velha para canção ninar, Squirt?" Emmett disse com uma risada.

Bella mostrou a língua para ele. "Você está apenas com inveja!"

"Sim, porque eu quero uma canção de ninar pra mim também", Emmett revidou.

"Eu não acho uma canção de ninar é apenas para bebês", disse Rose. "Eu acho que é para quem precisa de conforto."

"Era esse o seu segredo da prova final, Edward?" Jasper perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu posso ver porque conseguiu essa nota. Ela realmente da sensação de conforto. "

"Obrigada, Jasper", eu respondi.

"Levante-se Squirt ", Emmett disse, agitando os braços para Bella. "Deixe-me ver a sua roupa agora para que eu possa superar o choque da mesma."

"Não é ruim", Bella riu, enquanto se levantou.

Vi a camisa rosa, mostrando um pedaço de seu estômago perfeitamente plana. Eu rapidamente virei minha cabeça, não querendo que Emmett me pagasse olhando para Bella. Eu estava cheio com a convicção irracional de que sabia que Bella e eu já não éramos inocentes dessa forma. Eu tinha certeza de que se soubesse passaria para os seus punhos rapidamente.

"Oh, isso não é de todo um mau," Emmett disse. "Estamos prontos para sair?"

"Edward?" Alice perguntou. Ela sabia como eu gostava de tocar mais de uma composição.

Eu balancei a cabeça para ela.

"Perfeito. Cada casal terá um carro em caso de alguém se cansar cedo", disse Alice.

Bella e eu caminhamos para o armário, juntos. Tirei o sei casaco e ajudei-a a colocar. Eu coloquei o meu, e então peguei a mão dela na minha. Nós fomos os primeiros a sair da casa. Abri a porta e ela entrou, sorrindo para mim. Entrei no carro e sorri enquanto arrancava. Eu gostava que apenas o motor fizesse ruído.

"Então você gosta deste carro?" Bella deu uma risadinha.

"Você já sabia disso", eu ri. Freei um pouco e esperei Alice ir na frente.

"Você vai segurar em mim e me garantir que não vou ter outro gesso, certo?"

"Sim, amor. Vou segurar em você e protegê-la."

"Bom. Que é estar em um clube? "

"A maioria são um pouco cheias. Geralmente, há uma área com mesas e cabines para aqueles que preferem assistir ou precisa de uma pausa. Eu acredito que o que nós estamos indo hoje à noite uma que tem sofás ".

"Você acha que Alice me deixaria ficar sentada no começo? Estou um pouco nervosa."

"Eu vou fazer com que deixe."

"Obrigado, Edward".

"Qualquer coisa por você, Bella."


	51. Noite Fora: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capitulo 51 – Noite Fora (Bella PDV)**

"Então, quantas vezes você vai dançar com todo mundo?" Eu perguntei Edward, enquanto seguia Alice pelas ruas movimentadas.

"Não muito. É uma das atividades mais chatas que me obrigam a ir junto. Não há muito o que fazer quando você não está dançando. É escuro demais para ler e muito alto para pensar", Edward respondeu.

"Você só olha?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele.

"Sim. Por que você parece chocada?

"É… você é tão bom nisso! Eu apenas pensei que você teria dançado."

"Este tipo de dança exige uma parceira, Bella."

"Eu sei disso, mas Alice me contou sobre todos os encontros cegos que ela usou para fazer você ir em frente. Sem mencionar todas as meninas que devem ter se jogado em você, tentando levá-lo para dançar."

Edward deu uma risadinha. "A partir de sua declaração, eu sei que ela não lhe disse o que acontecia quando eu chegava a descobrir que era um encontro."

Virei no meu lugar para ver seu rosto melhor. Isso parecia que ia ser bom "O que você fazia? Eu sei que você não teria sido rude com a menina já que é um cavalheiro em seu interior saberia que não era sua culpa."

"Bella", ele riu. "Você está realmente atenta."

"Você diz muito isso."

"Você o prova muito."

"Voltando para a história!" Eu disse, acenando com a mão para ele.

"Minha desculpa favorita era pedir licença para ir ao banheiro e nunca mais voltar. Às vezes, eu fazia o meu telefone tocar e fingir que tinha uma emergência que necessitavam de mim imediatamente. Alice, uma vez tentou me parar, adivinhando meu plano, então eu acidentalmente, de propósito, derrubei minha bebida em minha roupa. Ela ficou muito irritada naquele momento. "

Eu ria e batia palmas. "Alice e você são tão divertidos! É como uma batalha de duas vontades de aço. Neste canto, a pequena duende de agressividade e de cá, o homem mais teimoso do mundo!"

"Por que eu sou tão teimoso?

"Você sabe que você é!"

"Quando eu fui teimoso com você?"

"Só porque você não mostrou isso para mim, não significa que eu não tenha visto isso." Apontei para mim mesma. "Atenta!"

"Eu não sou tão teimoso quanto você, amor".

"Eu sei!" Eu ri. "Eu não acho ninguém é!"

Alice entrou em uma garagem e Edward seguiu atrás dela. Rose estava atrás de nós. Esperei pacientemente por Edward dar a volta e abra a minha porta. Ele estendeu a sua mão e eu peguei.

"Você está realmente me estragando com as portas, as cadeiras e tudo", eu sussurrei para ele enquanto colocava um braço em volta da minha cintura.

Edward beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Este é apenas o começo, o amor. Temos uma vida inteira pela frente para que eu te estrague e mime ainda mais. "

"Você está animada, Bella?" Alice perguntou, ela saltou entre mim e Jasper.

"Mais ou menos," eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

"Ela vai ficar bem", assegurou-me Rose. "Você vai ter muito tempo, Bella".

Emmett abriu caminho entre Alice e eu. "Tenho apenas algumas regras rápidas para você, Squirt. Não saia sozinha. Não aceite bebidas de estranhos. Não deixe que qualquer bebida ficar fora de sua vista. E se alguém mexer com você, bata com o joelho, pise nele e grite para mim. "

"Eu deveria estar preocupada?" Eu perguntei, olhando para Edward.

"Emmett que apenas ter certeza que você está preparada," Edward disse, me abraçando apertado contra o seu lado. "Nem todo mundo tem nobres intenções".

"Desde que você prometa não sair do meu lado esta noite, eu tenho certeza que suas intenções são as únicas que eu vou precisar me preocupar", eu sussurrei para ele.

Ele riu e beijou meu rosto. "Você pode estar segura, então."

Eu ri enquanto passei meus braços firmemente em torno de sua cintura.

Rosalie e Emmett caminharam até a porta, ignorando completamente a fila. Eu vi o gorila na porta sorrindo e acenando para eles quando abria a porta. O segurança era muito alto e era quase tão musculoso como Emmett. Ele tinha a pele escura e cabelos pretos e longos, que estavam bem amarrados para trás. Seus olhos eram negros e parecia ver tudo de uma vez. Ele acenou com a cabeça novamente, enquanto Jasper e Alice entraram. Quando chegamos perto, ele sorriu para mim e segurou a mão de Edward.

Edward segurou e apertou-a. "Boa noite, Jacob".

"Quanto tempo, Edward. Vejo que finalmente trouxe o seu próprio encontro, para variar", Jacob brincou.

"Eu fui capaz de evitar as tentativas de casamento de Alice tempo suficiente para atender a essa linda mulher," Edward respondeu, movendo-me na frente dele. "Bella, este é Jacob. Jacob, esta é a minha linda Bella."

Corei tanto pelo elogio como na maneira que ele havia deixado claro que eu era dele.

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella", Jacob disse, apertando minha mão. "Edward é um cara muito descente. Você escolheu bem."

"Vou ter que voltar mais tarde, Jacob," Edward disse, olhando para a penumbra do clube. "Alice não está olhando muito feliz para mim neste momento", ele riu.

"Não diga mais nada", Jacob riu. "Bella, foi um prazer conhecê-la. Edward certifique-se de me ver antes de sair."

Edward acenou para Jacob enquanto ele me puxou para o clube. Alice batia o pé e tinha os braços cruzados pouco na frente do peito.

Jasper estava tentando falar com ela. "Alice, tenha calma."

"Você não está gastando toda a noite conversando com Jacob de novo!" Alice fumegou.

"Eu só fiz isso porque você tinha me enganado com outro encontro", argumentou Edward.

Eu estava entre eles e pus a mão em cada um de seus ombros. "Alice, relaxe. Edward estava apenas me apresentando."

"Desculpe, Bella," Alice disse, me puxando para um abraço rápido. "A última vez que viemos, Edward passou toda a noite fora com Jacob e os dois quase foram presos."

Virei para olhar para Edward. "Você fez algo ruim o suficiente para ser quase preso?"

Edward sorriu maliciosamente. "Houve um pequeno incidente com um homem muito bêbado que queria brigar com Jacob. Pode ser que o meu pé estava um pouco longe demais e bêbado instável pode ter caído sobre ele e encontrou a calçada em seu rosto."

"Isso soa mais como algo que Emmett faria," Eu ri, envolvendo os meus braços em torno de Edward.

"Vamos!" Alice disse, puxando o braço de Edward. "Eu vou te mostrar onde estamos sentados e então podemos ir dançar."

Alice levou-nos até um conjunto de escadas e em uma área escura com um sofá de couro preto longo. A pista de dança inteira podia ser vista daqui. Eu facilmente visualizei Emmett e Rosalie dançando juntos. Edward se sentou no sofá e me puxou para baixo ao lado dele.

"Nada de sentar!" Alice ordenou. "É tempo de dançar".

"Vamos acompanhá-los em um momento," Edward disse com firmeza. "Eu quero conversar com Bella sobre algo. Nós estaremos lá em baixo, eu prometo. "

Alice sorriu e saiu com Jasper.

"Bem, isso foi fácil", comentei.

"Foi um pouco estranho com ela. Não se pode dizer sobre as terríveis maquinações do seu cérebro" Edward riu. "Mas pelo menos você está recebendo a oportunidade de se sentar como pediu."

"Obrigado, Edward", eu disse, inclinando-se contra seu peito. "Então como você conheceu Jacob?"

"Jacob, e eu nos conhecemos por Alice e Rosalie. Uma vez que encontram um clube que elas gostavam, elas fazem questão de fazer amizade com todos os seguranças. Da segurança livre e nunca tem que esperar na fila. Eu estava entediado em uma noite e sai para tomar ar fresco, Jacob estava na porta. Começamos uma conversa sobre a música do clube. Depois disso, fiz questão de sempre sair e conversar com ele. "

"Ele parece uma pessoa interessante. Teremos que fugir de Alice e vai conversar com ele mais tarde." Olhei em volta de nós, percebo o quão escuro era aqui. Era difícil ver qualquer coisa além das extremidades do sofá. "Você estava certo sobre esse lugar", disse, olhando para Edward. "Definitivamente, escuro demais para ver e alto demais para pensar. Eu posso sentir a música em meus pés!"

Bati minhas botas enquanto as olhavam. Eles eram o par de sapatos mais confortáveis que eu tinha, mesmo com o salto sobre eles. Rose e Alice me deram para esta noite, junto com o jeans e eu estava vestindo e a camisa. Disseram que era a minha primeira roupa de adulta. O jeans azul escuro e de cós baixo. A camisa era preta e apertada, com a palavra "sexy" apenas visível. O espaço entre a camisa e jeans mostrava um pouco do meu liso estômago quando me levantava. Estava realmente bonito em mim.

Edward colocou o dedo debaixo do queixo e virou meu rosto para o dele. Ele suavemente beijou cada uma das minhas bochechas.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, rindo. Seus beijos tinham me agradado.

"Nada", ele sussurrou antes de beijar meus lábios. "Eu apenas estou beijando minha namorada bonita", acrescentou ele, beijando meu pescoço.

"Você não deveria estar com medo de Emmett vir aqui e pegar você?" Eu ri. "Não há nenhuma porta do quarto para protegê-lo agora."

Eu assumiu o ardente beijo que ele plantou em meus lábios, como sua resposta. Eu realmente não via como ele poderia tornar mais clara as suas intenções, mas depois ele deslizou sua língua na minha boca e era transparente. Eu ri na minha cabeça em meus pensamentos aleatórios. Mesmo que Edward possa ler mentes, eu aposto que ele ainda não seria capaz de ler o meu. Eu mal sabia o que estava acontecendo lá em cima na metade do tempo.

Eu estava quase sem respirar no momento Edward parou o beijo. "Acho que você não está mais preocupado", eu ofegava.

Edward me deu um sorriso malicioso antes de pressionar seus lábios nos meus novamente. Suas mãos encontraram seu caminho em minha camisa enquanto vagavam nas minhas costas, me puxando ainda mais para ele. Sua língua trabalhava com magia contra a minha enquanto eu lutava duro para manter a respiração. Minhas próprias mãos encontraram seu caminho em seu cabelo, que parecia ser o seu destino preferido. Eu não tinha do que reclamar!

"Você está pronta para tentar dançar comigo, amor?", Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua própria respiração irregular.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu não tinha fôlego suficiente em meus pulmões para falar. Edward me levou pelas escadas e saímos no térro.

"Você pode dançar essa música?", Perguntou.

"Eu conheço um pouco, mas você terá que me ajudar."

Ele sorriu enquanto colocou as mãos sobre meus quadris, entre os meus jeans e minha camisa. Eu pulei do contato. Ele riu da minha reação.

"Você está muito longe", disse ele enquanto me puxou para mais perto, até que não existia espaço entre os nossos corpos.

Ele empurrou o meu quadril, me ajudando a encontrar o ritmo correto para a música. Pousei minhas mãos em seus ombros e olhei para ele, observando todas as suas emoções através dos seus lindos olhos verdes. A emoção que era constante era o seu amor por mim. Isso me fazia sentir como meu se coração fosse explodir de felicidade. Edward me amava. Isso era mais do que eu jamais poderia ter pedido.

Aquelas mãos nunca paravam de se mover em toda a minha pele nua! Se ele não estava segurando meus quadris, ele estava esfregando a parte inferior das minhas costas. Quando ele não estava fazendo aquelas coisas, ele estava escovando seus dedos abaixo do meu umbigo, sabendo muito bem quão sensível a minha pele era bem ali.

Tentei olhar para ele, mas de cada vez, fui recebida com um beijo que me fazia esquecer por que eu estava chateada, em primeiro lugar. Minha mente continuava tentando me dizer que havia algo que eu precisava estar preocupada, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar o suficiente para descobrir isso. Havia apenas Edward, mãos e lábios. Sem mencionar o brilho, de seus olhos verdes! Eles piscavam com o desejo cada vez que seus lábios se aproximavam do meu, que acabou sendo bastante frequente ao longo da noite!

Até o momento que eu finalmente convenci Edward eu precisava de um tempo, eu estava perto de desmaiar. Eu já não tinha certeza se o meu estado era tonto por seus beijos, a nossa proximidade, ou apenas o esgotamento de dançar por horas. Ele me levou de volta até a área privada. Suspirei feliz quando me sentei e tirei o peso dos meus pés.

"Você está se divertindo?"

"Muito", eu suspirei, inclinando-me para ele.

Edward riu, dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Você tem deixado isso perfeitamente claro. E eu também te amo."

Alice e Rose chegaram poucos minutos depois. "Bella", Alice disse. "Por que você não vem conosco ao banheiro?"

Eu quis protestar por causa dos meus pés, mas eu não tive a chance de responder. Elas haviam segurado em meus braços enquanto me puxavam para longe de Edward.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" Eu perguntei, tentando olhar para as duas. Eu senti como se estivesse no meio de algum jogo de tênis maluco.

"Precisamos conversar", disse Alice.

"Nós precisamos!" Rose acrescentou.

Eu esperei até que estávamos no banheiro antes de dizer alguma coisa. Eu tive um sentimento que eu sabia sobre o que isso ia ser, mas eu estava esperando realmente que estivesse errada. Esta era a coisa com que eu devia estar preocupado.

Logo que fomos pela porta, Alice foi fechá-la e trancá-la. "Isabella Marie Swan", ela repreendeu.

Eu me encolhi no uso do meu nome completo. "Sim Alice?"

"Há algo que meu irmão e você podem ter esquecido de mencionar?" Alice perguntou, aproximando de mim.

"Não!", Respondi. "Nada que eu saiba. Por quê? "

"Ela está sendo evasiva," Rose riu. "Como é bonita! Bella, querida, nós não somos cegas."

"Ou, estúpidas!" Alice disse.

"Eu realmente não sei do que vocês duas estão falando", eu disse, esperando que elas acreditassem.

"Você é uma mentirosa horrível," Alice riu.

"Desembucha, Bella!" Rose exigiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Seu sorriso era bastante mau.

"Como vocês sabem?" Eu gemi, já admitiu a minha derrota.

"Não há nenhuma maneira do meu irmão estar dançando desse jeito com você se as coisas não mudassem no seu relacionamento," Alice respondeu.

Olhei para o chão.

Alice passou perto de mim, levantando o meu queixo para cima. "Bella, não estamos chateadas. Desculpe-me se te dei essa impressão. Rose e eu só queremos ter certeza que está tudo bem. Você tem alguma dúvida ou precisar de alguma coisa? "

Olhei para ambos e eu pude ver que eles estavam dizendo a verdade. "Eu estou bem. Eu juro".

"Quando?" Rose perguntou.

Eu debati sobre se deveria ou não alongar isso e decidiu que não. Quanto mais cedo eu confessasse, mais cedo que eu poderia voltar para Edward. "Na outra noite... depois que ele me deu o anel."

"Como não podemos ver isso?" Alice riu enquanto me abraçou.

"Vocês estavam um pouco ocupado cuidando de um enfurecido Emmett", eu respondi. "Falando dele..."

"Bella, isso é estritamente entre nós. Emmett não quer ou precisa saber", disse Rose.

"Então você está completamente certa?" Alice perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Vocês usam proteção? Você vai dizer a Edward que sabemos?"

Corei. Eu sabia que elas estavas apenas perguntando por preocupação, mas eu ainda me sentia um pouco estranha ai falar sobre essas coisas, além de Edward. "Sim e sim. Eu não gostaria de ter a chance de ele ouvir enquanto estou sonhando. Eu tenho certeza que meu nível atual de constrangimento me trará pelo menos um par de sonhos."

"Você está criando um novo tom de vermelho", Rose riu.

"Bem, vá divertir e tenha cuidado", disse Alice, abraçando-me mais uma vez. "Nenhum de nós está pronto para se tornar tios, e Carlisle teria um ataque cardíaco!"

"Acredite em mim!" Eu ri. "Eu não quero me tornar mãe de alguém tão cedo! Quero terminar a faculdade de forma calma. Sem mencionar que Emmett mataria Edward e a mim. Eu gostaria de ter Edward um pouco mais antes de eu deixá-lo à mercê de meu irmão."

"Vamos levar você de volta para Edward", disse Rose, me puxando em direção à porta.

"Só entre nós, certo?" Eu perguntei, enquanto Alice abriu a porta.

"Absolutamente", disseram Rose e Alice.

Enquanto caminhávamos de volta para nossa mesa, perguntei-me quando Emmett ia descobrir por conta própria. Eu realmente não quero lidar com ele sabendo agora. Eu sabia que ele iria descobrir isso eventualmente, mas contanto que ele queira pensar que eu era inocente, eu iria deixar. Não há necessidade de mudar a sua visão do mundo mais do que já tinha.

Edward se levantou do sofá e me puxou para um abraço logo que me viu. "Você está bem? Você precisa de um pouco de ar? "

"Eu estou bem. Por quê?"

"Bella, você está completamente vermelha."

"Oh, está bem quente aqui. Eu acho que um pouco de ar seria bom."

Edward virou-se para Alice. "Eu vou sair com a Bella. Estaremos de volta em breve. "

"Dê meus cumprimentos a Jacob," Alice disse acenando para nós.

Como chegamos mais perto da porta eo ar frio lá fora, Edward se inclinou para mim e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Elas sabem, não é?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. Edward me abraçou apertado.

"Aí está você!" Jacob riu como saímos. "Eu queria saber se você sairia quando eu estava no intervalo. Você não costuma ficar dentro de tanto tempo. "

"Eu nunca tive o prazer da companhia de Bella antes. Como está a sua noite vai, Jacob?" Edward perguntou, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim e me puxando contra seu peito. Ele descansou o queixo no meu ombro.

"Muito bom até agora", Jacob disse, examinando a longa fila de pessoas. "Nenhum bêbado ainda."

"Ouvi dizer que você é uma má influência sobre Edward", eu disse que eu pondo a minha mão contra o rosto de Edward.

Jacob sorriu, exibindo os dentes muito brancos. "O que é a vida sem um pouco de perigo e uma chance de prisão?"

Eu sorri enquanto Edward deu uma risadinha baixa em meu ouvido.

Jacob olhou para Edward e sorriu ainda mais. "Olhe para isso!" Seu braço disparou e minha mão estava repentinamente na sua. Ele estava olhando para meu anel. "Está claro que é seu, Edward. Vocês dois estão muito sérios, então?"

Edward pegou a minha mão de Jacob e beijou meu dedo, logo abaixo do anel. Ele olhou para mim enquanto respondeu ao seu amigo. "Eu vou torná-la minha esposa um dia."

A convicção e sinceridade em seus olhos quase me fizeram cair. Fiquei espantada com tudo novamente, a minha sorte por ter Edward na minha vida, e me amar dessa forma. Eu só esperava que eu o fizesse sentir uma fração de como ele me fazia sentir.


	52. Noite Longa: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capitulo 52 – Noite Longa (Edward PDV)**

"Eu não acho que quero ir dançar com muita frequencia," Bella disse.

Eu estava deitado em meu sofá, lendo sobre o meu ensaio para uma das minhas aulas de música. Olhei para cima para vê-la secar o cabelo na porta do banheiro. "Por que amor?"

"Você tem que tomar um banho antes e depois. Eu tenho muito cabelo para isso. "

Eu sorri para ela. "Você não teve nenhuma diversão?"

"Claro que eu me diverti. Você estava comigo." Andou para perto de mim, observando o papel em minhas mãos. "O que estão fazendo?"

"Revisando para meu trabalho. Tenho que entregar na segunda "

"Por que você não disse? Deixando-me falar e interromper… Que vergonha, Tutor-boy!" Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo rápido. "Eu vou terminar isso no banheiro. Podemos conversar depois".

Comecei a ler o meu papel novamente. Eu estava na segunda frase, e em seguida, fui interrompido por uma batida na minha porta. "Entre."

Alice enfiou a cabeça dentro do quarto. "Tem um minuto?"

"Claro", eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

"Onde está Bella?" Alice perguntou.

"Secando o cabelo dela", eu respondi.

"Oh", Alice quando atravessou o quarto.

Sentei-me. Ela sorriu quando se sentou e pegou uma das minhas mãos.

"Vamos ter uma maratona de cinema amanhã à tarde. Eu vou fazer a série completa: comédia, drama, ação, romance. "

"Soa interessante," eu disse, de repente começar a sentir a minha irmã estava ganhando tempo.

"Pense nele como uma outra desculpa para abraçar Bella," Alice tocou. "Então ... Eu queria falar com você sobre algo."

"Eu achei que estava bem-comportado, esta noite," eu disse, dando-lhe um sorriso inocente.

"Você estava", ela riu. "Estou completamente espantada com as mudanças que eu tenho visto desde que conheceu Bella. É realmente maravilhoso, Edward."

"Se é tão maravilhoso, Ali, por que você está triste?" Eu perguntei, esfregando o ombro.

"Eu não estou triste, realmente não. Só um pouco. Mas isso é uma coisa realmente boa e... oh, o inferno com isso!", Ela gritou, atirando as mãos no ar. "Jasper encontrou um apartamento na cidade e pediu-me para morar com ele."

Sua expressão anterior fez muito sentido agora. Ela ainda estava preocupada comigo.

Puxei-a para um abraço. "Estou muito feliz por você, Alice. Jasper não sabe no que está se metendo?"

"Eu duvido", ela riu. "Ele me deu total liberdade de decoração de todo o lugar."

"Ele certamente não sabe, então!" Eu ri. "Já disse aos nossos pais?"

"Ainda não", Alice suspirou, afastando-me e olhando para o meu rosto. "Jasper apenas pediu-me esta tarde e depois saímos, então eu não tive a oportunidade ainda."

"Você sabe que mamãe vai esperar para ver um anel em seu dedo", eu avisei.

"Ela só vai ter que superar isso", ela deu de ombros.

"Qualquer motivo especial para ele não pedir a você?" Eu questionei.

"Ele não precisa. Nós dois sabemos o que sentimos um pelo outro. Nós não precisamos de anéis ou um pedaço de papel para nos dizer," respondeu ela. "Nós não estamos para isso. Não que haja algo de errado com ele. E tenho certeza que vamos dar a volta a isso um dia. Mas, por agora, nós gostamos de coisas do jeito que são. Exceto para a casa ir sozinho lado, que o condomínio irá certamente corrigir. "

"O que você vai fazer sem o seu cartão de crédito confiável?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

"Eu não tenho a menor idéia", suspirou dramaticamente. Ela olhou e sorriu para mim, dizendo: "Mas Jasper sugeriu que eu posso trabalhar em uma das lojas da cidade. Mencionou os descontos dos trabalhadores!"

"Certamente não será a mesma sem você aqui, Ali," Eu disse a ela. Eu sabia que ela podia ver nos meus olhos que eu realmente sentiria falta dela.

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir", disse ela, sorrindo para mim. "Eu estou te deixando nas mãos muito capazes de Bella." Minha irmã fez uma pausa, em seguida, olhou para mim com uma expressão quase nunca visto grave. "Ela realmente ama você, Edward. Espero que você saiba disso."

"Eu sei e eu a amo assim tão profundamente", eu respondi.

"Hum... há mais uma coisa. Mas você tem que mantê-lo para si mesmo por o momento", Alice murmurou, inclinando-se para perto de mim. "Emmett e Rose tomaram uma decisão sobre onde eles estão indo viver."

"É por isso que Jasper decidiu encontrar um apartamento agora?" Sussurrei de volta.

"Sim. Ele sabe que Rose ama a casa e ele quer que ela faça tudo sozinha", respondeu ela. "Eu só queria dar-lhe justa advertência. Estou preocupada que pesadelos Bella possam voltar."

"Deus, eu espero que não aconteça." Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu não sabia como iria lidar com a observá-la com tanta dor novamente.

Minha irmã sabia que eu estava pensando. Ela colocou a mão no meu braço e esfregou-a, tentando me consolava. "Talvez não."

"Quando é que Emmett vai dizer a ela?"

"Amanhã à noite, ou um dia desses," ela respondeu.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu esperava que ele tenha cuidado com suas palavras e não fazer um monte de piadas. Bella tendem a jogar fora do que os outros disseram. Se Emmett bagunça, Bella daria direito de volta, mascarando seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

"Então eu tive uma conversa muito interessante com Bella" a minha irmã sorriu.

"Eu sei. Ela me disse," eu disse.

"Vocês dois escondê-lo muito bem. Se eu não tivesse visto vocês dançando, eu não teria percebido", comentou. "Existe uma razão particular para você estar escondendo?"

"Nós não estamos escondendo isso necessariamente, mas não estamos tentando fazer com que o mundo saiba. Mas há uma pessoa especial, que precisa ser considerado. Ele tem cerca de dois metros e músculos do tamanho da minha cabeça", Eu respondi.

"Ele vai descobrir isso, eventualmente", alertou Alice.

"Sim, mas espero que nesse tempo, Bella esteja pronta para isso", disse.

'Pronta para quê? " Bella perguntou, enquanto saia do banheiro.

"Emmett," Alice respondeu.

"Oh!" Bella acenou com a cabeça enquanto sentou no meu colo e descansou contra meu peito.

"Bem, as crianças parecem cansadas", Alice disse enquanto levantava. "Edward, é melhor trancar a porta, se você está pensando em dormir amanhã de manhã. Do contrário, a mãe vai estar aqui tentando arrastá-lo para o café da manhã bem cedo. Ela está tendo o seu clube de jardim. Você sabe que adoro sua música!"

"Obrigado pelo aviso," eu respondi. "Será que você tranca quando sair?"

"Eu acho que eu posso fazer isso para você", Alice suspirou dramaticamente. "Considere o meu presente de despedida."

Eu ri enquanto eu ela fechar e trancar a porta com força.

"O que ela quis dizer com presente de despedida?" Bella perguntou, correndo os dedos pelo meu braço.

"Jasper perguntou Alice para morar com ele. Eles vão morar em um apartamento na cidade", expliquei.

"Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Mais cedo hoje. Alice estava me contando sobre isso. Ela também disse que planeja ter uma maratona de filmes amanhã à tarde."

"Parece ser divertido", respondeu Bella. Seu tom era liso e isso me incomodou.

Eu levantei o rosto para ver o seu. "O que você está pensando?"

"Basta pensar se Jasper está saindo, Emmett vai entrar."

"Assombrada ou preocupada?"

"Um pouco de ambos."

Virei-me para que eu estava deitada no sofá com Bella em cima de mim. Eu esfreguei as costas suavemente, esperando para confortá-la. "Bella, eu prometo que você não estará sozinha, não importa o que Emmett decide."

"Eu sei. Tenho você", ela suspirou, enquanto me abraçou com força. "Você se divertiu à noite, Edward?"

"Absolutamente. Eu tinha você nos meus braços a noite inteira."

"Eu gostei de como você me apresentou a Jacob".

"Você prefere 'adorável' ao 'bonita'?"

"Essa não é à parte que eu estava falando."

Eu sabia ao que ela estava se referindo, mas por alguma razão, eu realmente queria ouvi-la dizer isso. "Então, qual a parte que você está falando?"

"Minha adorável Bella. Gostei da forma como o minha soou. Você estava dizendo que eu sou toda sua."

"Você não achou que eu fui um pouco possessivo?"

"Edward, de qualquer maneira que você quiser me possuir é muito bom para mim."

Eu ri com ela enquanto enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo em torno de meus dedos. "E aqui eu pensei que você fosse tão independente."

"Eu sou independente. Nunca se esqueça disso, Tutor-boy. Mas isso não significa que não é bom saber que você pertence a alguém. E quem não gostaria de pertencer a alguém tão maravilhoso quanto você?"

"Você sabe que o jeito que me vê é ridículo, né?"

"Você tem que discutir! Você é constantemente me diz que nunca viu alguém mais bonita do que eu."

"Isso, meu amor, não é nada, mais do que a verdade."

"Nós poderíamos discutir isso por horas e ainda não concordaria", Bella ri.

"Acho que devemos ir dormir. Minha mãe pode decidir simplesmente bater na minha porta até que eu abrir. Você nunca pode lidar com ela. E eu duvido que Alice irá apreciar, se dormirmos durante a maratona de filmes."

"Tudo bem", Bella bocejou. "Só um minuto."

Eu sorri para ela. "Se eu lhe der um minuto, você vai estar dormindo aqui em cima de mim."

"Você faz parecer que isso seria uma coisa ruim."

"Bella", eu gemi. "Você sabe que este sofá não é suficiente para mim. Por favor, levante-se."

"Oh, ótimo, você é um bebê grande!" Ela riu enquanto se levantava e pulou na nossa cama.

Fui atrás dela, subindo no colchão. "Te peguei!"

Bella sorriu seu sorriso um pouco maliciosa para mim. "E agora que você está em cima de mim, Edward, o que você vai fazer comigo?"

"Nada esta noite!" Eu ri. "Entre a nossa escapada anterior eu mantive você em seus pés a noite toda, estou exausto."

"Não são os homens da sua idade insaciáveis?

"Você não é agora que você tinha que corar?" Eu ri quando seu rosto ficou vermelho. Estiquei a mão e acariciou sua bochecha. "É isso! Eu estava começando a pensar que eu tinha perdido meu jeito!"

"Oh, cale a boca, Tutor-boy!" Bella disse, batendo-me com um travesseiro.

Eu ri enquanto colocava o travesseiro de volta para baixo. Eu peguei seu corpinho em meus braços e se aconcheguei contra ela. "Eu te amo, Bella".

Ela beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Eu amo você, Edward. Com todo meu coração."

Ela moveu-se para que o seu nariz era pressionado contra o meu pescoço. Eu senti-la tomar uma respiração profunda.

"Edward", ela sussurrou.

"Sim, amor?"

"Você cantarola minha canção de ninar para mim?"

"Qualquer coisa para você, amor".

Eu cantarolei baixinho para ela enquanto afaga os seus cabelos. Ela estava mais exausta do que havia dito. Ela estava profundamente adormecida dentro de minutos. Eu segui logo depois, pensando em quão maravilhoso que era sentir ela em meus braços.

Algum tempo depois, eu acordei e vi que Bella não estava mais comigo. Sentei-me e encontrei-a sentada na frente da grande janela, olhando para a lua. Ela estava vestindo uma das minhas camisas e teve seus braços e pernas escondendo sob ela. Levantei-me, agarrei o cobertor que estávamos envolvidos. Sentei-me atrás dela, envolvendo-a entre o cobertor e eu. Segurei-a em mim, beijando-lhe o cabelo.

"O que você está fazendo, amor?" Eu sussurrei para ela.

"Eu estava olhando para a lua. Ela está muito brilhante hoje."

"O que acordou você?"

"Eu não estava tendo sonhos muito agradáveis."

Eu coloquei minha mão sob sua camisa para esfregar as pernas. "Bella! Você está congelando! Quanto tempo você tem estado sentada aqui?"

Ela encolheu os ombros, mas não disse nada.

"Fique aqui", eu pedi, pressionando sobre os ombros para mostrar-lhe o quão sério estava.

Corri para o banheiro e comecei a preparar um banho para ela, ficando a água tão quente quanto eu pensei que ela poderia suportar. Eu voltei para o quarto e peguei-a, levando-a para a banheira. Ela estremeceu quando tentou levantar-se. Ela, obviamente, estava sentada em uma posição que há muito tempo. Eu dei-lhe um olhar de desaprovação enquanto ajudava-a a tirar a roupa e entrar na banheira.

"Eu já volto. Não fique fora dessa água até aquecer."

Ela só balançou a cabeça para mim.

Achei seu pijama de flanela e levei para baixo. Joguei-os no secador e bati a porta com força. Liguei a máquina, em seguida, fui para cozinha. Eu parei e respirei fundo. Se eu começasse a bater as coisas aqui em baixo, eu acordaria os meus pais.

Peguei a chaleira e enchi com água. Eu coloquei em cima do fogão, em seguida, encontrei os sacos de chá da minha mãe. Peguei um copo do armário e coloquei um saco dentro dele. Encostei-me ao balcão, esperando que a chaleira de assobiar. Pensei que eu poderia e deveria dizer a Bella. Pensei em chamar Emmett e tê-lo aqui para falar com ela.

Mas então eu percebi que iria piorar as coisas, porque Bella ficaria muito envergonhada de falar. A chaleira apitou e eu puxei-o do fogão. Coloquei em seguida a água dentro do copo preparando o chá. Depois que terminei, peguei o copo e voltei para a lavanderia. Eu agarrei o pijama do secador e subi. Fiquei me lembrando de me manter calmo. Eu não estava bravo com ela, apenas pela situação, mas eu sabia que Bella iria pensar que era com ela.

Ela estava saindo da banheira, quando entrei no banheiro.

"Está se sentindo melhor?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Fiz um chá, mas você deve colocar seu pijama enquanto ele ainda esta quente do secador."

Ela veio até mim e colocou-a sem dizer uma palavra. Eu acho que ela sabia que eu estava furioso, mas eu duvidava se ela realmente sabia o por que. Eu peguei a mão dela e levei-a para a cama, colocando o cobertor firmemente em torno dela antes de entregar sua caneca de chá.

"Por favor, tente beber tudo," eu disse, forçando a minha voz ser suave para ela.

Ela pegou a caneca em uma mão e agarrou a minha mão com a outra. Embora ela não olhasse para mim. Ela apenas olhou para o copo entre os goles. Quando ela terminou, peguei a caneca dela e coloquei sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

"Você pode ficar muito doente por isso", disse, esfregando sua mão em círculos com meu polegar. "Não é saudável ficar no frio, Bella."

"Não foi de propósito. Perdi a noção do tempo, isso é tudo."

"O que você estava pensando que não percebeu que estava frio?"

"Eu estava tentando me convencer de que é bobagem para mim continuar a ter os pesadelos. Especialmente porque as coisas que eu vejo não é real."

Mudei minha cabeça que ela tinha de olhar para mim. Eu sorri para ela. "Como foi que o trabalho para você?"

Ela suspirou, mas mesmo assim voltou o meu sorriso. "Não muito bem. Me parece ter acordado e irritado alguém me preocupo profundamente."

"Você sabe por que estou com raiva, Bella?" Eu perguntei, movendo-se uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Porque eu fiquei no frio?"

"Não, Bella. Estou chateado você me deixou dormindo ao em vez de me deixar te ajudar."

"Eu não te entendo," Bella disse, sacudindo a cabeça.

"O que não entende? Eu te amo. Eu não quero você chateada e eu quero fazer tudo o melhor que posso para você. Bella, se fosse ao contrário, você acharia certo com você eu te deixar dormir enquanto algo estava me incomodando? "

"Absolutamente não!" gritou ela.

"Então por que você acha que eu mereço o seu conforto, mas você não merece o meu?"

"Eu não estou acostumada, Edward."

"Eu posso entender isso. Mas, a partir deste ponto em diante, ele não é mais uma desculpa válida, Bella."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, baixando os olhos. Eu levantei o queixo para cima, para que ela olhasse para mim.

"Gostaria de tentar dormir novamente, ou você prefere ficar acordada?" A partir do olhar sonolento em seus olhos, eu sabia que eu a escolha que ela ia fazer, mas essa era sua escolha.

"Eu acho que eu deveria tentar dormir novamente."

Deitei ao lado dela sob as cobertas e puxei-a para meus braços. Seu corpo descansava confortavelmente contra meu peito. Fechei meus dedos com isso iria saber se ela se levantasse novamente. Eu descansei minha cabeça contra a dela. Seu rosto ainda estava quente do banho. Eu beijei-a suavemente.

"Eu te amo tanto, Bella. Por favor, saiba disse e por favor deixe-me estar aqui para você. Eu quero estar aqui por você."

"Eu prometo, vou tentar", ela sussurrou.

Eu cantarolei para ela até que eu vi que ela estava em um sono profundo. Eu me forcei a ficar acordado por muito tempo apenas para se certificar que ela não teria mais sonhos. Tinha sido uma noite longa embora e eu perdi a batalha muito mais cedo do que eu queria. Como eu estava sendo puxado, momentaneamente eu queria saber se eu tinha trancado a porta.


	53. Clube de Jardinagem: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capitulo 53 – Clube de Jardinagem (Bella PDV)**

Eu estava tendo um sonho sobre Edward. Nada de novo aí! Mas desta vez, nós estávamos em uma praia. Edward estava em um par de calças de azul com o seu branco, camisa de botão largo. Eu estava em um vestido branco. Estamos nos casando! Emmett e Rose estava lá sorrindo para nós. Jasper e Alice ficavam tirando fotos. Carlisle e Esme estavam de pé para o lado e parecia que Esme estava chorando. Mas o estranho é que Charlie e Renée estavam lá, também. Eles apenas continavam sorrindo e acenando para mim.

Eu fui puxado para fora deste sonho muito estranho por alguém sussurrando em voz alta o nome de Edward e sacudindo-o. Desde que ele estava me segurando tão apertado, a pessoa estava tremendo-me tão bem. Eu não estava nem perto de para acordar e eu não conseguia parar de gemer muito alto de fugir de mim como eu tentei ligar nos braços de Edward. Era inútil, sobretudo porque ele estava me segurando apertado. Eu comecei a rir, lembrando da última vez que eu tinha sido presa na cama do meu namorado lindo. Eu estava em um molde, sem conseguir tirá-lo do meu estômago.

"Bella, querida! Você está bem?"

Eu lentamente abriu meus olhos para ver Esme olhando para mim.

Eu sorri para ela. "Sim, Esme. Estou rindo porque seu filho tem em um aperto de morte. Você está tentando acordá-lo?"

"Eu estava, mas não parece estar indo muito bem. Meu clube de jardinagem vai estar aqui na hora e eu estava realmente esperando que ele fosse tocar, e se você iria descer e as conhecer", Esme disse, seus olhos verdes brilhando.

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor esforço, mas por favor não fique chateada com ele se não funcionar. Tivemos uma noite bastante longa por causa minha causa", disse. Eu rapidamente levantei minhas mãos para ela para segurar o seu comentário. "Nada para se preocupar, mas ele está esgotado. Vou ver se posso despertá-lo para você."

"Você tem certeza que está tudo bem, Bella?" Esme perguntou. "Você pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, você sabe."

"Eu sei. Eu prometo, eu estou bem", eu respondi.

"Tudo bem, querida. Eu espero ver vocês lá embaixo em breve", Esme disse quando saiu, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Eu deixei minha cabeça cair para trás contra o braço de Edward. Olhei para o seu rosto bonito, tracei levemente suas sobrancelhas e nariz com o dedo indicador. Eu corri o dedo sobre os seus lábios e ele se mexeu um pouco. Eu fiz isso de novo e vi um sorriso espalhado nos lábios. Eu me perguntava o que estava sonhando. Consegui virar o suficiente para levar uma mão até sua cabeça. Eu gentilmente corri os dedos para trás através de seu cabelo macio.

"Edward. Eu preciso de você acorde um momento."

"Em um minuto," ele murmurou, enterrando seu rosto contra o meu pescoço.

Eu ri com ele. "Não, Edward. Eu preciso que você acorde agora. Preciso falar com você."

"É realmente de manhã?" ele suspirou. Seu tom mostrava que ele estava acordado o suficiente para me entender.

"Sim, é de manhã. Manhã muito cedo. Esme quer saber se você vai tocar para o clube de jardinagem dela. Eu lhe disse que ia ver o que eu poderia fazer, mas avisei que provavelmente você estaria muito cansado."

"Clube de jardinagem!" Edward gemeu. Sua respiração contra o meu pescoço e me fez cócegas eu ri novamente. "Encontrou algo engraçado, Bella?"

"Sua respiração me dá cócegas!"

"Por que é que você dormiu menos do que eu, mas o som está muito mais descansado?

"Não sei, Tutor-boy. Iria ajudar se eu descesse e trouxesse uma boa xícara grande de café?"

"Existe alguma maneira de te convencer ir no fim da rua e trazer um café muito forte?"

"Eu acho que um beijo poderia cobrir meus custos", eu sussurrei.

"Eu acho que posso gerir a energia suficiente para isso. Peço-lhe que pegue o Volvo para que eu não me preocupe que seu carro quebre em algum lugar?"

"Se você não parar de fazer piada da minha camionete, vou apresentá-lo à extremidade traseira de seu Volvo."

A cabeça de Edward levantou e seus olhos estavam arregalados, enquanto olhava para mim. Aqueles olhos verdes estavam também muito vermelhos. A culpa tomou conta de mim, sabendo que eu tinha feito os olhos dele ficarem assim.

"Você não faria!"

"Você sabe que eu nunca iria realmente fazer isso." Eu coloquei minha mão em seu rosto e obriguei-o a se deitar novamente. "Feche os olhos. Lamento te manter acordado na noite passada."

"Não é culpa sua", Edward murmurou contra o meu pescoço. "Se Esme cancelasse o clube."

"Isso não vai acontecer. Então eu estou indo me vestir e ir buscar o seu café. Você fica aqui e dorme até eu voltar." Eu deslizei para fora de seus braços dobrados e os coloquei cobertores em torno dele. Eu beijei suavemente sua testa, deixando meus lábios permanecem por um segundo. "Ficar na cama até eu voltar."

Ele resmungou alguma coisa, mas era impossível de entender. Eu tinha uma idéia do que era. Inclinei-me e sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido.

"Eu também te amo."

Eu coloquei o meu favorito par de jeans e moletom com capuz preto de Edward. Corri para o banheiro, escovei os cabelos e fiz um rabo de cavalo rápido. Eu dei uma rápida escovada nos dentes e, em seguida, corri de volta para o quarto, colocando as minhas meias e sapatos. Peguei as chaves do carro de Edward na cabeceira e minha carteira na minha mochila.

Eu fiz meu caminho descendo as escadas tão rápido quanto eu podia sem cair. Esme estava fazendo uma fila de cadeiras perto do piano. Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

"Então, você obviamente tem muita confiança em mim."

"Meu filho não é capaz de recusar algo a você, Bella", Esme disse, piscando para mim.

"Vamos ver sobre isso", eu ri. "Eu vou sair para buscar de um café em uma tentativa de tirá-lo da cama. Deseja alguma coisa? "

"Não, obrigada, querida."

Eu balancei a cabeça e sai. Desci as escadas e fui até o carro. Eu tinha cerca de quarenta minutos para pegar um café de Edward, tirá-lo da cama e nos deixar apresentável. Eu estava feliz que tínhamos tomado banho a noite antes de dormir.

Eu tive mover o banco do Volvo. Eu sorri para mim mesma, imaginando o rosto de Edward comigo dentro do carro. Virei a chave e quase perdi o fato dele já ter ligado. Seu motor era tão calmo e suave em comparação com o barulho surdo profundo do meu caminhão.

Eu fiz o meu caminho pela calçada e virei na rua principal. Eu pressionei o acelerador e o carro arrancou. Eu ri a adrenalina que me deu. Foi surpreendente dirigir algo tão silencioso e que tinha menos de cinqüenta e cinco anos. Eu amava a minha camionete mas eu certamente poderia me acostumar com o carro de Edward.

Eu cuidadosamente puxei a janela no drive-thru e pedi para Edward o maior expresso que eles fizessem. Eu coloquei com cuidado no porta-copo e voltei para sua casa. Mantive uma das mãos sobre o café e o outro no volante. Eu estava com medo, se eu não estava tocando, a taça ia saltar para fora do suporte e pulverizar seu carro.

Suspirei feliz quando entrei na garagem e desligueu o carro. Eu tinha segurança realizada na primeira parte da minha missão. Eu peguei o café e sai cuidadosamente para fora do carro. Eu não queria ter um acidente, mantendo um café grande, muito quente na minha mão. Entrei na casa e subi as escadas.

Eu entrei em seu quarto e fechei a porta silenciosamente atrás de mim. Eu coloquei o café no criado-mudo e se arrastei até ao lado de Edward. Ele caiu em um sono profundo. Seu rosto estava pressionado firmemente no meu travesseiro com os lábios ligeiramente entreabertos.

Inclinei-me e beijou o canto da sua boca. "Edward, eu tenho o seu café."

Ele respirou fundo e virou costas.

"Você está acordado?"

"Sim", ele disse baixinho, não abriu os olhos ainda. "Espero que seja um grande café".

"O maior que eles fazem."

Edward abriu os braços e eu sabia que ele queria. Eu rastejei direito em cima dele e ele passou os braços em volta de mim, nós dois suspiramos feliz.

"Isso é bom."

"Muito", eu concordei.

"Nós não vamos agüentar os filmes de Alice".

"Talvez a gente possa passar despercebido e tirar uma soneca depois da reunião do clube."

"Tomara".

"O tempo está curto. É melhor começar a beber o seu café. Tenho que ir em arrumar o meu cabelo para que eu possa parecer apresentável".

"O que você está falando?"

"Eu estou sendo apresentada formalmente ... ou pelo menos é assim que soou para mim."

"Isso é provavelmente será assim," Edward riu. Moveu os braços, liberando-me. "Vá, depressa, antes que eu mude de idéia."

Inclinei-me para cima e beijei sua bochecha antes de rolar para fora da cama. Fui até o armário e encontrei algumas roupas novas Alice havia me dado. Eu encontrei uma saia jeans agradável que parecia na altura do joelho. Eu combinei com uma camisa de manga longa azul escuro.

Eu fui para o banheiro e deixei meu cabelo solto. Eu escovei-os mais uma vez e, em seguida, olhou para a minha reflexão, tentando decidir o que fazer com tudo isso. Resolvi que uma trança seria melhor. Eu tomei meu tempo, certificando-se que eu não deixaria alguma parte solta. Olhei para a saia e camisa, tive que admitir, eles pareciam realmente bom em mim.

Saí do banheiro para encontrar Edward sentado à beira de sua cama. Ele parecia um pouco mais animado, mas não muito. Fui até ele e o abracei com força.

"Eu sinto muito! Gostaria que eu fosse até Esme e dizer que você está doente?"

"Não, não é necessário. Eu vou ficar bem. Basta dar o café fazer efeito."

Me afastei um pouco e olhei para seu rosto. Levantei meus polegares e friccionei delicadamente as manchas roxas sob seus olhos. "Fazia tempo que não as via."

Edward apenas encolheu os ombros.

Inclinei-me e o beijei suavemente. Eu tinha planejado ser rápido, mas ele tinha outros planos para mim. Ele me puxou para perto dele e aprofundou o beijo, pressionando os lábios firmemente. Eu engasguei com surpresa. Edward habilmente tomou como sua chance de provar a minha língua. Eu poderia provar o café em sua respiração. Eu nunca tinha sido uma grande fã, mas isso era tolerável. De repente, lembrei da minha roupa e me obrigou a se afastar.

"Eu realmente não acho que devemos amassar minha roupa", eu suspirei, descansando minha testa contra a dele. "Eu realmente não quero me trocar de novo! Além disso, você precisa se vestir."

"Escolha algo", ele suspirou, caindo de volta na cama.

"Eu sei que sua visão está provavelmente, nebuloso, Tutor-boy, mas eu não sou Alice", eu ri.

"Basta encontrar algo que me viu usando que você gosta. Por favor."

"Ok, mas só porque você não está totalmente acordado ainda. Não se acostume que eu escolha as suas roupas! Eu odeio escolher as minhas próprias."

"Sim, senhora!" ele riu.

Eu fui até seu armário e encontrei o jeans preto e camisa marrom que tinha usado para o Natal. Levei-os para fora e colocou-se na cama ao lado dele. "Aqui está".

Ele abriu um olho e observou as roupas ao lado dele. "Bella, perfeito. Obrigado."

"Você tem que se arrumar agora," eu disse, tomando suas mãos nas minhas

Edward gemeu, mas deixou-me puxá-lo para cima. Ele segurou minhas mãos firmemente, olhando-me nos meus olhos. Fiquei contente de ver os seus olhos não estavam vermelhos como antes.

"Isabella, nunca vamos ter uma noite como essa novamente."

"Eu prometo, Edward. Odeio ver você tão exausto e sabendo que é minha culpa."

Ele acenou com a mão em mim. "Não há culpas aqui, Bella. Foi o que aconteceu e vamos ter certeza de que não volte a acontecer… e juntos. Nenhuma culpa nisso, amor."

Eu beijei sua bochecha e fui até seu sofá para que ele não tivesse mais desculpas para não se vestir. Peguei o seu ensaio que ele estava lendo e comecei a lê-lo enquanto eu esperava por ele. Eu estava no último parágrafo, quando ele falou.

"É bom?" ele perguntou.

Eu levantei o dedo, dizendo que não tinha terminado. Eu terminei a últimas frases, em seguida, olhei para ele. Ele tinha de alguma forma, conseguido ficar-se muito apresentável. Mesmo com a grave falta de sono, ele era pecaminosamente bonito.

"É muito bom", disse a ele. "Ele realmente me faz querer descobrir seus CDs em sua coleção."

"Como você sabe que eu tenho seus CDs? "

"Você não poderia escrever tão apaixonadamente sobre o seu estilo musical, se não tivesse ouvido em primeira mão."

"Você realmente é extremamente atenta, Bella. Eu realmente acredito que você seria uma excelente professora de Inglês. Alguma vez você já considerou um nível de universitário antes? Os alunos são mais sérios eque não haverá uma tesoura por perto."

"Ha ha, Edward!" Eu disse, revirando os olhos para ele. "Nível de faculdade, hein? Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso." Eu ri, "Professora Swan!"

"Oh, não!" disse ele, ajoelhando-se diante de mim. Ele pegou minha mão e beijou as costas dela. "Nesse tempo, o amor, você será Professora Cullen". [silver][N/T: Morri de inveja porra][/silver]

Eu sorri brilhantemente e meus braços firmemente em torno de seu pescoço. "Eu amo o som disso, Edward!" Eu o deixei ir e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. "Você sempre diz a coisa perfeita para me fazer sentir tudo mole por dentro".

Ele riu, enquanto se levantava. Vamos lá, minha linda, mole Bella. Vamos descer e cumprimentar o clube de jardinagem "

Ele segurou meu braço e envolveu-o em torno dele. Ele me levou pelas escadas até sala. Algumas das senhoras chegaram e já se amontoavam ao redor, conversando. Esme olhou para cima e nos viu.

"Ai estão vocês dois!" Esme acenou para nós. "Venha aqui por um momento."

Edward levou-me. Eu comecei a corar de imediato.

"Lacy, Shelly, Genevieve, vocês lembram do meu filho, Edward. Esta bela jovem em seu braço é Bella. Querida, mostrar-lhes o anel", Esme disse com uma voz borbulhante.

Corei mais e estendi a mão esquerda, timidamente.

Esme se inclinou mais perto de suas amigas como se estivesse indo para sussurrar. "Edward diz que é apenas uma promessa, mas se me perguntar, é um anel de noivado."

"Mãe", Edward disse. Ele estava sorrindo, mas seu tom de voz era feroz.

"Edward, leve Bella para a cozinha e coma algo rápido. Então você pode tocar para nós. O resto do clube deve estar aqui até então", Esme instruiu.

Edward me puxou para à cozinha antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa à sua mãe. Tão logo a porta fechada, eu comecei a rir. "Uau! Sua mãe é outra coisa!"

"Essa é uma maneira de definir", ele disse aborrecido.

Eu passei meus braços em torno dele e inclinei para ele enquanto se encostou no balcão. "O que há de errado? Não é como se ela não disse nada que não fosse verdade."

"Foi constrangedor para você", respondeu ele.

O quê? Eu ri. "Você pensou que eu estava envergonhada de ser apresentada como sua possível noiva? Você é tão bobo, Edward! Fiquei com vergonha, porque todo mundo estava olhando para mim. Eu odeio ser o centro das atenções. Você sabe disso! Sua mãe pode me apresentar do jeito que ela quiser. Isso tudo constitui a mesma coisa ... eu amo você e só você e só poderá ser com você ".

Ele sorriu e foi tirar o fôlego. "Eu não acho que eu nunca vou ouvir o suficiente, Bella."

"Bem, então permitam-me dizê-lo novamente. Eu amo você e só você e só vou estar sempre com você."

Ele se inclinou e beijou-me docemente. "Obrigado."

"Por quê?"

"Por me amar como ama. Você me faz sentir como o homem mais sortudo da Terra."

"Só devolvo o amor que você dá para mim." Eu me afastei dele e apontei para o bule de café no canto. "Se precisar de mais cafeína, sua mãe fez. Se não, sugiro um refrigerante, e por favor pega um para mim. Vou pegar alguma coisa para comer."

Ele balançou a cabeça e caminhou até a cafeteira. Peguei dois pratos e servi o café da manhã. Edward sentou-se, colocando um refrigerante em frente de mim. Fiquei surpresa ao ver que ele tinha escolhido mais cafeína. Comemos em silêncio na mesa da cozinha pequena. Ele estava mais alerta a cada gole de café. Quando estávamos terminando, fomos até a pia juntos, para lavar e secar os pratos. Eu estava me sentindo tão brincalhona me inclinei meu quadril e bateu no seu. Ele sorriu para mim e repetiu a minha ação. Eu ri enquanto fazia para ele novamente.

"Você sabe, provavelmente é uma má idéia fazer isso", ele riu enquanto esbarrou em mim para o segundo tempo. "Com sua falta de jeito, você provavelmente vai acabar com um quadril quebrado de alguma forma!"

"Hey!" Eu gritei. "Eu não tive um único acidente desde que a coisa do tornozelo, que ocorreu porque você me assustou."

"O que ocorreu, porque você teve um acidente e cobriu-se e farinha!" , respondeu ele.

"Sim, sim!" Eu disse, acenando com a mão para ele. "Hora de voltar para lá. Quantas pessoas estão neste clube de qualquer maneira?"

"Vinte ou mais", ele encolheu os ombros.

Eu quase engasguei! Vinte ou mais pessoas olhando para mim! Que dia! Eu respirei fundo e agarrei o braço de Edward para apoio.

Ele se inclinou e beijou meu rosto. "Fique comigo e tudo vai ficar bem. Se você deixar a minha mãe te leve para longe de mim, eu não posso garantir a sua segurança."

"Puxa, obrigado!" Murmurei quando saímos da cozinha. É definitivamente parecia mais de vinte pessoas para mim quando nós examinamos sua sala de piano e sala de estar.

Edward sentou-se em seu piano, trazendo-me com ele. Eu me sentei ao lado dele no banco enquanto se preparou para tocar.

Ele virou para mim e disse baixinho: "Esta primeira peça é algo que eu escrevi para minha mãe."

Ele se concentrou sobre as teclas de novo e começou a tocar. Fiquei encantada com a forma como os dedos voaram graciosamente sobre as teclas. Ele era tão talentoso e muito modesto para perceber o quão especial o seu dom musical era realmente.

"Oh, Edward começou a tocar!" Esme anunciou. "Vamos passar todo para a outra sala."

Ouvi alguns sussurros macios e, em seguida Esme falou novamente.

"A bonita e jovem mulher ao seu lado é Bella. Ela é uma adição muito importante para a nossa família. Ela é uma mulher muito jovem e brilhante e compartilha o amor de Edward pela música. Talvez possamos podemos convence-la a tocar para nós quando ele é terminar."

Minha mão vôo e agarrei na coxa de Edward. Ouvi-o rir baixinho.

"Respire, Bella. Você só vai piorar se você desmaiar agora", ele riu.

Claro! Assim quando Edward parou de tocar, Esme estava entregando-me o meu violão. Eu dei-lhe um olhar assassino quando ele começou a rir de novo esse maldito. Parecia que ele ia se levantar, assim que eu agarrei-lhe o pulso com força.

Sorri para os convidados e assobiou para ele. "Fica aí, Tutor-boy!"

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, mas não se moveu.

Eu soltei o seu pulso. "Edward, o que devo tocar?

"Algo que você gosta."

Eu sabia que nunca iria fazer com os olhares dessas mulheres sobre de mim. Virei-me no banco, segurando o meu violão em uma posição mais confortável. Eu levantei minha cabeça e meus olhos fechados sobre Edward. Se eu me concentrar nele, eu poderia bloquear a multidão em volta de mim.

Eu toquei a primeira nota, tomando uma respiração lenta. A confiança que sempre fluiu através de mim após a primeira nota fosse tocada pegou novamente. Meus dedos corriam habilmente sobre as cordas e a minha voz saiu agradável e uniforme.

_Não gosto de ficar sozinha à noite_

_E eu não gosto de ouvir que estou errada quando estou certa_

_E eu não gosto que caia chuva em meus sapatos_

_Mas eu te amo de verdade_

_Mas eu te amo de verdade_

_Eu não gosto de ver o céu pintado de cinza_

_E e não gosto quando nada vai do jeito que eu quero_

_E eu não gosto de ser aquela triste_

_Mas eu te amo de verdade_

_Mas eu te amo de verdade_

_Amo tudo sobre o jeito que você me ama_

_O jeito que você descansa sua cabeça no meu ombro quando você dorme_

_E eu amo beijar você na chuva_

_Eu amo tudo que você faz_

_Amo sim_

_E eu não gosto de ligar o rádio e perceber que perdi minha música favorita_

_Eu não gosto de ser a última coisa a perder_

_Mas eu te amo de verdade_

_Mas eu te amo de verdade_

_Amo tudo sobre o jeito que você me ama_

_O jeito que você descansa sua cabeça no meu ombro quando você dorme_

_E eu amo beijar você na chuva_

_Eu amo tudo que você faz_

_Amo sim_

_E não gosto de ficar sozinha à noite_

_E eu não gosto de ouvir que estou errada quando estou certa_

_E eu não gosto que caia chuva em meus sapatos_

_Mas eu te amo de verdade_

_Mas eu te amo de verdade_

_Mas eu te amo de verdade!_

Eu deixei o último acorde ecoar um pouco antes de colocar a mão sobre as cordas ainda com som. Edward se inclinou e beijou meu rosto suavemente. As senhoras começaram a aplaudir e dizer o quão maravilhoso Edward e eu tocavamos.

Eu o puxei para perto e sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Eu te amo".

"E eu te amo", disse ele, abraçando-me com força.

Não foi solicitado a realização de qualquer outra coisa, mas Edward acabou tocando por aproximadamente uma hora até Esme nos liberar. Corremos juntos para cima antes que ela pudesse mudar sua mente.

"Tranque a porta, porque vamos tirar um cochilo. E Deus ajude quem tentar nos acordar!" Eu disse a ele, apontando para a porta. [N/T: Imagino o desespero da Bella _GO Edward GO tranque isso logo_]

Ele riu quando virou a tranca. "Basta saber que Alice pode escolher se ela quiser."

"Eu percebi". Eu tirei a saia e camisa, escalando na cama grande.

"Nada de pijama?" , perguntou ele com um sorriso.

"Edward, eu mudei bastante roupa por um dia. Estou cansada demais para me preocupar com isso. Porque? Você se importa?"

"Jamais," ele riu, tirando suas próprias roupas.

Ele deslizou sob as cobertas e me envolveu em seus braços. Nós dois estávamos profundamente adormecido dentro de minutos.


	54. Conversando com Bella: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 54 – Conversando com Bella (Edward PDV)**

Uma batida forte me acordou. Eu virei e olhei para a porta. Não parecia ter sido há muito tempo que eu tinha fechado os olhos. Olhei para o relógio e viu que era três da tarde.

"Edward Anthony!" Alice gritou do outro lado da porta. "Não me faça arrombar essa tranca!"

Eu gemi enquanto eu puxei meus braços em torno de Bella. Ela rolou, pressionando seu rosto no meu travesseiro. Pelo menos um de nós ainda estava profundamente adormecido. Eu marchei até a porta, virei a fechadura e abri. Eu me inclinei pesadamente na moldura da porta, não completamente acordado ainda.

"Olá, Alice."

"O que você está fazendo na cama ainda?", Ela caiu na gargalhada.

Acenei minha mão para ela. "Você pode rir mais baixo? Bella ainda está dormindo."

"É tarde, Edward. Eu acho que vocês dormiram o suficiente. "

"Não dormi muito na noite passada, Ali. Nos dê um tempo."

"Por quê? O que aconteceu? Bella está bem? "Alice empurrou-me e invadiu o quarto. Ela olhou para Bella por um longo momento antes de voltar sua atenção para mim. "O que aconteceu?"

"Ela é muito observadora," dei de ombros. "Ela adivinhou que Jasper estava procurando um lugar para Emmett poder se mudar eu não confirmei suas suspeitas, mas ela não parece precisar. Ela acabou acordando com algum pesadelo e, em seguida, decidiu ficar acordada."

"Você está desviando o olhar. O que você está editando? "

Eu suspirei. Às vezes, eu realmente odiava que Alice e eu fossemos tão próximos. Ela podia ver praticamente tudo sobre mim.

"Ela saiu da cama e ficou na frente da janela de um longo tempo. Acabei por ter de preparar uma banheira quente para obter a temperatura do corpo até normal."

"Ela está doente? Ela poderia ter uma pneumonia assim!"

"Ela está muito bem. Ela comeu bastante esta manhã quando a mãe chamou-nos a encontrar-se o Clube Jardinagem ".

"Mas eu tranquei a porta!"

"E eu destranquei quando fui fazer um pouco de chá quente para Bella e colocar os pijamas no aquecedor no meio da noite. Eu não lembrei de trancar novamente. "

"Pobrezinho! Bella com pesadelos e então a mãe os fazer descer..."

"Bella teve a sua parte", eu disse com um pequeno sorriso. "A mãe apresentou ela para o seu para o clube e fez que tocasse para elas."

"Não é de admirar que dois estavam aqui dormindo o dia inteiro," Alice riu. "Se planejamos outra noitada? Se Bella teve uma má reação a uma suspeita, o que ela vai fazer a coisa real? "

"Eu acho que ela poderia ter lidado com isso conhecendo melhor as circunstâncias exatas. Ela odeia não ter as coisas decididas. É como ter um plano de ataque de força."

Alice observou o sono de Bella enquanto pensava sobre o que eu tinha dito. "Ela é realmente uma pessoa que dorme profundamente."

"Só quando ela está muito cansada ou quando pára de falar dos sonhos."

"É engraçado como você sabe tudo sobre ela" Alice sorriu.

"Confie em mim, Ali! Mal sei algo sobre ela." Corri minhas mãos em meus cabelos, olhando para o meu sono Bella. "Ela sempre me surpreende e me espanta. Eu tenho um sentimento, não importa quantos anos estivermos juntos, eu nunca vou entender completamente como funciona a sua mente."

"Então o que vamos fazer hoje à noite, irmãozinho?"

"Você precisa ir lá embaixo e conversar com Emmett. Ele precisa dizer-lhe de imediato e dar-lhe o resto da noite para lidar com isso e aceitá-lo enquanto ele está aqui. Ela me disse que quando ele foi para a faculdade que ele costumava visitá-la todas as noites, de sexta-feira. Talvez ele possa escolher uma noite para os seis de nós sempre encontrar-se, também pode dizer isso. Eu vou acordá-la agora e nos deixar pronto para a sua maratona de filmes."

"Vou levá-la para fazer compras amanhã depois da escola. Aposto que vai animá-la!"

"Eu duvido", eu ri. "Bella ainda não é muito consumista!"

"Ela vai gostar! Não se preocupe!"Alice disse, dando palmadinhas no meu rosto. "Eu vou conversar com Emmett. Estou sendo muito generosa aqui, Edward. Não tire proveito. Você tem meia hora para estar lá em baixo."

"Obrigado, Ali", eu respondi, abraçando minha irmã.

"Sim, sim! Lembre-se do que eu disse! "Alice avisou, enquanto saiu do meu quarto.

Fechei a porta e tranquei novamente, só por precaução. Sentei-me ao lado de Bella. Mudei o seu cabelo para trás e beijei sua testa. Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios bonitos.

"Bella".

Ela se espreguiçou e bocejou, lembrando-me um gato. Eu sorri para ela.

"Você está acordada?"

Bella rolou para seu estômago, escondendo o rosto no meu travesseiro. "Não", ela murmurou. "Você não deveria estar."

"Nós temos uma maratona de filmes que vai assistir. Todo mundo já está lá embaixo. "

"Filmes, idifilmes*!"

_*idifilmes: em inglês a frase é "Movies, schmovies!" sch vem de "schmuck" uma gíria que significa idiota.__  
_  
Eu ri e a puxei delicadamente em meus braços. Ela suspirou e abriu os olhos, olhando para mim.

"Está determinado a fazer-me sair desta cama, não é, Tutor-boy?"

"Ordens de Alice," Eu ri. "Você sabe que nós devemos obedecer."

"Sim, mas tenho certeza que não estou feliz com isso."

"Eu acho que estou louco", eu disparei.

"O quê?" Bella riu.

"Eu te amo tanto que eu ainda amo o recém-acordada-e-rabugenta que você é."

"Você está louco!" Bella riu.

Ficamos calados por alguns minutos, apenas olhando um para o outro e abraçados.

"Então, todos aqui, hein?"

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Eu nunca troquei tanto de roupa em um dia. Mas desta vez! Eu vou colocar o meu moletom e uma de suas camisas e não me importo como Alice vá me olhar."

"Acho que ela vai entender, o amor."

"Você disse a ela!" Bella gritou, sentando-se e olhando para mim.

"Eu não sabia que não podia."

"Bem, não… não é… Eu só não quero conte para Emmett," Bella suspirou.

"Alice tem sido a minha confidente durante muito tempo, Bella. Eu lhe asseguro, ela não vai dizer Emmett. Ela não lhe disse da última vez. "

"Ela sabia também?" Bella perguntou enquanto rastejou em meu colo.

"Sim, amor. Ela é a única que me convenceu a conversar com você sobre isso."

"Ela nunca deixou parecer que sabia."

"Como eu disse, ela é minha confidente." Beijei o topo da cabeça de Bella e a abracei com força. "Vamos nos vestir. Aposto que Alice tem pizza."

"Isso fez bom som. Ok, você venceu. Vou sair da cama agora. "

Eu ri quando a coloquei no chão. "Obrigado por colaborar."

"Não se acostume com isso", Bella riu, enquanto caminhava para o nosso armário.

Fiel à sua palavra, atirou em um par de calças de moletom azul claro e emparelhado com uma das minhas t-shirts brancas. Eu joguei em um par de jeans e solta a minha camiseta cinza. Bella colocou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e fomos juntos lá embaixo.

"Aha Squirt!" Emmett a chamou quando entramos na sala. "Nada mais de dança pela noite fora para você! Você dorme o dia inteiro depois! "

"Ha, ha, Emmett!" Bella respondeu com as mãos nos quadris.

"Ouvi dizer que você foi apresentada ao clube do jardinagem! Você desfrutou disso?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu não", Bella disse, dando um abraço Emmett. "Esme me fez tocar para elas."

"É por isso que eu estou contente por mim não ter nenhum talento especial", Emmett disse com um sorriso enorme. "Rose e eu só tivemos que ficar lá e sermos bonitos."

"Não se preocupe!" Jasper riu. "Você é especial por dentro, Emmett."

Bella soltou seu irmão e olhou para ele com olhos arregalados. "Você foi apresentado, também?"

"Sim!" Emmett gargalhou.

"Esme apresenta todos os seus filhos", disse Rose, simulando aspas. "Jasper, Emmett e eu fomos apresentados. E hoje, você foi adicionada ao grupo."

"Como exatamente ela te apresentou?" Alice perguntou, colocando o braço em volta dos ombros de Bella.

Bella sorriu para eles. "Como um importante complemento para a família. Ela mostrou o meu anel e chamou-lhe de um anel de noivado ".

"Eita, Bella!" Emmett gemeu. "Você está tentando me dar um ataque cardíaco aqui?"

"Esme fez isso, eu não!" Bella riu. "Oh Alice,. Eu queria dizer parabéns a você e Jasper. Edward me contou sobre o apartamento."

"Obrigado, Bella. amanhã à tarde você vai vir fazer compras comigo? Tenho algumas coisas que eu estou pensando em começar e eu adoraria sua opinião sobre eles ", disse Alice.

"Sem roupa, né?" Bella perguntou com um olhar desconfiado.

"Sem roupa," Alice riu. "Só utensílios domésticos. Eu juro!"

"Eu adoraria, Alice!" Bella respondeu. "E Rose deve vir também."

"Por que isso?" Rose perguntou, aproximando-se de Bella e Alice.

"Bem, com Jasper sair, eu tenho certeza que você vai querer arrumar a sua casa e fazer o quarto para Emmett. Duvido muito do seu mobiliário esteja bom o suficiente para tirar de seu quarto em nossa casa."

"Mas eu pensei ..." Rose gaguejou.

"Ninguém me disse," Bella respondeu, acenando com a mão. "Mas eu estou certa, não é?"

Emmett se aproximou e puxou Bella em outro abraço. "Bella, você sabe que eu te amo muito, criança."

"Eu sei, Em. Mas eu não sou mais criança e nem você. "

"Você sabe que a porta da casa de Rose está sempre aberta para você, certo?" Emmett perguntou, segurando rosto de Bella em suas mãos grandes. "Você sabe que você pode me ligar a qualquer hora do dia se você precisar de alguma coisa?"

Bella balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Nós precisamos conversar sobre o que você quer fazer com a casa"

"Em quanto tempo você está saindo?" Bella perguntou.

Eu andei por trás dela e passei meus braços em torno dela. Eu queria que ela soubesse que eu estava bem aqui por ela.

"Eu estava imaginando na próxima semana. Se Jasper vai alugar um caminhão e parecia mais inteligente fazer tudo de uma só vez ao ter que alugar um outro mais tarde," Emmett explicou.

"Por que essas cara tristes crianças?" Minha mãe perguntou, quando ela entrou pela porta da frente.

"Estamos apenas falando com Bella saber sobre as mudanças", Jasper respondeu.

"Eu não vejo o por que dessas caras tristes. Jasper e Alice terão o apartamento, Rose e Emmett terão casa de Rose e Bella vai estar aqui conosco. Eu realmente não entendo por que as crianças a ficar nervosas nas poucas vezes que tentam ser adultos", minha mãe repreendeu.

"O quê?" Bella e eu perguntamos em voz alta.

Minha mãe riu. "Eu esqueci que você estava dormindo quando Alice e eu conversamos. E antes que eu esqueça, Bella, meu clube adorou você e sua linda voz. Espero que você se junte a Edward novamente no próximo mês. "

"Hum ... bem, sim," Bella disse, sacudindo a cabeça. "Mas podemos voltar a essa primeira parte novamente?"

Minha mãe riu enquanto caminhou até Bella. "Carlisle e eu tivemos uma pequena conversa e não quero que você fique em casa sozinha. E honestamente, não estamos completamente prontos para deixar que Edward se vá ainda. Então! Você vai morar aqui com a gente. Ou seja, se você quiser." [silver][N/T: Esme eu quero mosa pu favo][/silver]

"Eu ... você tem certeza?" Bella perguntou, enrrugando o nariz.

"Toda a certeza, querida!" Minha mãe riu.

Bella se afastou de mim e abraçou minha mãe com força. "Muito obrigada, Esme. Você e Carlisle são simplesmente muito bons para mim. "

Minha mãe sorriu como ela acariciou o cabelo de Bella. "Você merece todas as partes de bondade, Bella. Você aprecia cada pequena coisa que é feito para você, o que outros simplesmente os esperem. Tenho a certeza que se a situação fosse invertida, você faria o mesmo para outra pessoa." Minha mãe soltou Bella e olhou para todos nós. "Crianças, seu pai está me levando para jantar fora. Aproveite a sua maratona de filmes. Emmett, espero que a casa ainda esteja inteira quando eu voltar. "

"Sim, Esme", Emmett gargalhou.

"Tenha uma boa noite, então," disse minha mãe enquanto subia as escadas.

"Bem, olhe Squirt", Emmett disse, despentiando-a. "Agora você não precisa mesmo de uma desculpa para rastejar para a cama de Eddie."

Alice e Rose riram baixinho. Jasper sorriu. Bella e eu trocamos sorrisos.

"Edward disse que poderia ter pizza," Bella disse, esperançosa.

"Sim!" Alice disse animada. "E uma especial só para você, Bella!"

Nós todos nos sentamos no chão, a aglomeramos em torno da mesa da sala, trocando as caixas de pizza até que todos tivessem algumas fatias. Bella estava feliz em ficar com a sua monstruosa de lingüiça e abacaxi. Eu ri como Jasper e Emmett faziam uma careta enquanto assistiam Bella comer uma fatia. Alice tirou refrigerantes para todos.

"Não é realmente tão ruim assim", eu disse a eles quando eles continuaram a olhar para Bella.

Eles olharam para mim e encolheu os ombros. "Bella me pediu para experimentar uma vez."

"Você faz tudo que ela pede para você?" Emmett perguntou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

"E você ainda pergunta?" Jasper brincou.

"Pare de agir como se vocês dois não fizessem o que Alice e eu pedimos a vocês," Rose repreendeu.

"O que vamos fazer com a casa, Emmett?" Bella perguntou.

Emmett fingiu estar pensando sobre isso enquanto bebia quase todo o seu refrigerante em um gole só. Ele lentamente colocou a lata para baixo, ainda olhando para Bella. "Bem ..."

"Você não deveria ter que pagar as contas se você não está vivendo lá," Bella interrompeu. "E eu meio que gosto de não estar trabalhando agora, então eu realmente não tenho o dinheiro para as contas. Eu não acho que precisamos aguentar inquilinos. Então, talvez devêssemos vender."

"Eu não sei, Squirt. O que faríamos com toda a mobília dele? "Emmett perguntou.

"Bem, todo o mobiliário e o essas coisas deveríamos tirar," Bella disse. "Está tudo caindo aos pedaços e velho demais para se preocupar com fixação. Nós sempre conversamos sobre limpar o quarto da mamãe e do papai, e doar as coisas. Nós poderíamos realmente fazer isso, especialmente com você alugando um caminhão. As fotos e os álbuns podemos dividir entre nós e então nós só temos nossos próprios itens pessoais. "

"Bella, você dormiu na noite passada?" Emmett perguntou. Sua raiva era evidente em seu tom.

Bella não falou ou se moveu.

"Bella". Emmett descruzou as pernas e se levantou do chão, nunca tirando os olhos de sua irmã. "Lá fora. Agora."

"Não", Bella sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça para olhar para o chão.

"Eu não perguntei se você queria, Isabella. Venha aqui fora comigo ", Emmett disse, cruzando os braços na frente do seu peito.

"Eu não quero falar agora, Emmett," Bella disse, ainda mantendo o rosto oculto.

"Não perguntei se você queria. Nós vamos falar sobre isso. Não me faça falar na frente de todos", advertiu Emmett.

Eu me levantei do chão naquele ponto. Eu não ia deixar isso sair do controle. Ambos tinham um temperamento forte e diziam coisas que não queria dizer. "Emmett, se ela não quiser falar ..."

"Edward, eu estarei esperando ... Você tem cinco minutos para convencê-la a vir aqui fora. Depois disso, eu vou entrar e se ela fica envergonhada, ou o que sua razão para não falar comigo, então é isso que vai acontecer ", Emmett disse. Ele saiu da casa, batendo a porta atrás dele.

"Bella, venha na cozinha comigo." Segurei a mão para ela.

Ela pegou e levantou-se, nunca levantando a cabeça para cima. Eu a levei para a cozinha, certificando-me de fechar a porta atrás de nós. Eu a levei para os meus braços e a abracei com força.

"Bella, porque você não quer conversar com Emmett?"

"Ele quer falar sobre meus pesadelos, Edward."

"E?"

"E eu não quero falar com ele sobre eles."

"Por que não, Bella? Você me disse que ele já conhece e que você ia dormir no seu quarto quando você tinha. Por que você está tão relutante agora? "

"Porque ..."

"Bella, já falei que eu não aguento quando você para de falar?"

"Não", ela riu, apertando seu rosto contra a minha camisa nova.

"Por que você recusa a falar com seu irmão, então?"

"Estou com medo", ela murmurou.

"De que amor?"

"E se ele se convence de que ele tem que ficar comigo? Eu nunca poderia me perdoar se seu relacionamento com Rose ficar abalado por causa dos meus pesadelos. "

"Você se preocupa demais."

"Olha como ele reagiu por coisas pequenas, como as roupas do clube! E então a outra noite! "

"Ele é apenas tem um sentimento de super-proteção sobre você, Bella. Ele te ama."

"Eu sei que, Edward. E é isso que eu tenho medo. Ele não é racional quando ele está agindo dessa maneira."

"Existe algo que eu possa dizer ou fazer para convencê-la a falar com ele?"

"Vem comigo", ela confessou, tanto com os olhos como com a voz dela.

Eu afastei um pouco dela, ela estava olhando para meu rosto. "Você não acha que deveria ser apenas vocês dois?"

"Não. Você teve que aturar os meus pesadelos por quase seis semanas consecutivas. Trata-se de você também. Além disso, se eu tiver que falar sobre meus pesadelos quando eu não quero, então eu deveria pelo menos começar a falar sobre eles do jeito que eu quero."

"Bella ..." eu suspirei.

"Eu não estou pedindo que você fale por mim, Edward. Eu só estou pedindo para você estar lá para mim."

Era um pedido simples… mas qual era a escolha certa? Enviá-la ali sozinha e esperar o melhor ou ficar de lado e apoiá-la em silêncio? Que tipo de reação que Emmett teria com a minha presença? Eu balancei minha cabeça, percebendo que eu estava prestes a cometer o mesmo erro que tive ontem. As palavras Bella veio em minha mente, me mostrando exatamente o que a minha escolha seria… Havia apenas duas pessoas no nosso relacionamento e Emmett não era uma delas.

"Só para constar amor, eu realmente acredito que você está ficando nervosa por nada. Mas eu irei com você."

"Obrigada, Edward", ela suspirou, abraçando-me com força.

Ela se afastou e sorriu para mim. Ela pegou minha mão e nós caminhamos para a porta da frente juntos. Abri e a parei antes dela sair.

Inclinei-me e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Controle seu temperamento, Isabella."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Nós saímos para a varanda juntos enquanto eu fechei a porta atrás de nós. Eu estava um pouco apreensivo quanto eu saí pela porta, ainda não tendo certeza se a minha escolha foi a certa… Mas como eu tinha encontrado em muitas ocasiões, eu não poderia negar nada a Bella… nunca.


	55. Conversando com Bella 2: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 55 – Conversando com Bella 2 (Bella PDV)**

"Mantenha a calma, Isabella," Edward sussurrou antes de sairmos.

Eu balancei a cabeça, esperando que eu realmente tivesse. Olhei para cima e encontrei Emmett apoiado contra o capô do porsche. Edward apertou minha mão e beijou meu rosto antes de me deixar ir. Ele foi e ficou no extremo oposto do porsche, e encostou-se nele.

Eu mordi meu lábio enquanto caminhava lentamente na direção de Emmett. Ele se moveu, deixando espaço para me sentar. Sentei-me e olhei para fora sobre a calçada. Eu não estava pronta para olhar para ele ainda.

"Eu quero falar com você sozinha, Bella," Emmett disse.

"Você e eu somos os únicos que estarão falando, Emmett," eu disse a ele.

"Então, fale para Edward ir para dentro", ordenou.

"Não. Eu quero que ele esteja aqui. Ele sabe tudo sobre os meus sonhos e que eu estou passando. "

"Bella".

"Emmett, eu te amo. Eu aprecio o que você está tentando fazer, por mais equivocado que seja. "

"Isabella ..." Emmett começou.

"Emmett", Edward interrompeu. "Eu não vou sair daqui. Mas também não vou interrompê-los a menos que seja absolutamente necessário. "

"Por que seria necessário?" Emmett rosnou.

"Porque você não pensa muito claramente quando você está no seu modo super-protetor," Eu disse ao meu irmão. "Costela quebrada... a outra noite... lembra alguma coisa para você?"

"Tudo bem", Emmett cedeu. "Edward pode ficar sempre e quando for completamente honesta comigo, Bella. Dito isto, eu estou supondo que a partir de sua aparência e sua recusa em responder-me mais cedo, você não conseguiu dormir na noite passada ", disse ele, forçando sua voz para ter calma comigo.

"Eu dormi algo," eu respondi, disparando uma rápida olhada em Edward. Ele estava olhando para fora das árvores, mas eu sabia que ele estava pretando a atenção na conversa.

Eu não queria mentir para meu irmão, mas eu também não queria fazê-lo se preocupar comigo. Este era o meu problema. Era minha culpa pensar que eu ainda tinha meses com meu irmão. Fazia sentido para ele morar com Rosalie. Eu não estava certa, mesmo porque eu pensava que não seria até depois do casamento. Eu não ia estragar o seu relacionamento com Rose. Eu lhe devia muito.

"Quanto é algo?", Ele latiu.

"Eu não sei, Emmett", eu rebati. "Eu não estava olhando para o relógio," eu disse, revirando os olhos. Imediatamente eu calei a boca, mordi minha língua. Eu olhei para Edward de novo. Ele estava balançando a cabeça, avisando-me sobre meu temperamento.

"Edward deve ter ficado com você. Ele não parece muito melhor do que você", Emmett disse, apontando o dedo para Edward.

"Por um tempo sim", respondi.

"O que você significa por um tempo?"

"Eu não o acordei no começo," Eu encolhi os ombros. "Ele conversou comigo sobre isso."

"Bom", ele suspirou. "Salva-me o problema. Você é muito teimosa para seu próprio bem, Isabella. Você tem todas essas pessoas te amando e querendo ser seus amigos e você nunca pede ajuda. Na verdade, você praticamente tentar fugir dela."

"Eu não me sinto bem com isso. Parece que eu estou sendo egoísta. "

"Não é egoísta se você aceita quando oferecem, e só pergunta quando você precisar dele."

"Mas eles estão sempre oferecendo."

"Porque você nunca pede", ele gritou.

Eu vi Edward fazer um leve movimento e eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente para ele. Emmett estava bem, apenas irritado.

Meu irmão fechou os punhos e respirou fundo. "Desculpe. Eu estou tentando não gritar. Eu não estou bravo com você, Bella. Eu estou com raiva de mim mesmo. Eu deveria ter falado com você ontem à noite antes de eu sair. Talvez não teria tido uma noite tão áspera, se você tivesse algumas respostas. Eu sei como você gosta de ter tudo mapeado. Eu sei como seus pesadelos voltam quando as coisas mudam. "

"Sim, bem, eu estou começando a aprender que não é possível fazer planos definitivos quando tiver mais de uma pessoa realmente envolvida na sua vida, especialmente se uma dessas pessoas é Alice."

Ele riu e me abraçou com força. "Você está aprendendo rápido, Squirt. Posso perguntar-lhe o que em particular está te preocupando?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu não acho que seria tão cedo. Tem sido muito bom com Rose e Edward, você e eu em casa juntos. "

"Você estava em um gesso, Bella. E as casas de Edward e Rose tem um monte de escadas. Sabíamos que ia ser mais confortável se você ficasse em casa. Mas tinha que saber que seria necessário eles voltarem para suas casas. "

"Eu sabia... Eu só não acho que você estaria indo com Rose."

"Bella, se isso é demais ... se precisar que eu fique em casa com você por algum tempo para manter seus pesadelos longe, eu vou fazê-lo."

"Não Emmett! Você sacrificou sua vida o suficiente por mim ", eu disse a ele, tendo a sua mão grande nas minhas mãos pequenas. "Você renunciou muito voltar para casa e cuidar de mim. Eu não quero que se afaste de Rose. Você a ama e deve começar a viver com ela."

"Eu te amo também, Bella."

"Eu sei. Eu vou ficar bem, apesar de tudo. E você não estará indo longe. Eu sei como chegar a Rose. "

"Isso é certo. E ambos estaremos aqui, como a gente sempre tem sido. Jantar no domingo e tudo", ele riu.

"Você vai sentir minha falta, Emmett?" Eu perguntei, escondendo meu rosto em sua camisa. Eu sabia que era uma pergunta boba, mas eu realmente precisava ouvir ele responder.

Emmett me afastou um pouco e me segurou pelos ombros. "Você perdeu o juízo? Que raio de pergunta é essa? Sou eu que vou sentir sua falta? Eita, Bella!" Meu irmão sacudiu a cabeça para mim. "Você nunca se vê claramente. Você sempre cora e vira as costas e ignora quando outras pessoas tentam lhe dizer o que vêem. Você sabe por que eu nunca trouxe qualquer menina para casa nos últimos cinco anos? "

"Você estava tendo consideração", eu respondi de imediato, confiante da minha resposta.

"Não Isabella. Eu não tinha encontrado ninguém digno de conhecê-la! Rose é a primeira e única garota que eu sentia era bom o suficiente para conhecê-la."

Eu comecei a chorar muito e Emmett me puxou para seu peito. Como ele poderia realmente se senteir desse jeito? Eu era apenas sua irmã do menor.

"Venha, Squirt. Você sabe que eu agüento lágrimas. "

"Mas como você pode dizer isso?"

"Bella", ele riu. "Edward tem razão. Você é absurda! Você é mais esperta, mais amável, mais corajosa, a pessoa mais fiel que eu já conheci nos meus vinte e cinco anos neste planeta. Você é honesta, trabalha duro, e você ganha tudo o que recebe. Você nunca espera porque te estendam a mão ou elogiem. Também a casualidade de ser a mais legal irmãzinha que um cara podia esperar ter."

Ofeguei, limpando a meus olhos. Eu olhei para ver Edward sorrindo para mim.

Emmett percebeu e disse: "Para ser perfeitamente honesto, eu sinto que sou o único que deveria estar preocupado. Eu não acho que você vai precisar de seu irmão mais velho mais agora que você tem Edward. "

Eu abracei meu irmão com firmeza. "Eu sempre preciso de você, Em."

"Eu sempre estarei aqui, Bella. Eu só vou estar morando na casa de Rose."

"Tenho certeza que será um grande aprendizado para ela," Eu ri.

"O que você está falando?"

"Bem, com você lá, ela pode ter alguma experiência em primeira mão com a criação dos filhos", eu brinquei.

"Você se acha engraçada não é?" Emmett questionou enquanto agarrava meu lado e começou a me fazer cócegas.

Eu gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo, tentando sair fora de seu alcance.

"Engraçada e pequena Bella!"

"Pare, Em!" Eu gritei. "Eu me rendo! Eu me rendo!"

Ele parou de me fazer cócegas e sem o meu ruído, pode-se ouvir outras pessoas rindo. Nós viramos e vimos os outros aglomerados na porta nos observando.

"O quê?" Emmett perguntou.

"Parecia que você estava a matando", disse Rose, com um grande sorriso.

"Ah!" Emmett disse, abraçando-me pelo pescoço e despenteando meu cabelo. "Eu nunca poderia matar a Squirt. Eu não saberia o que fazer sem ela ".

"Direito de volta para você, Irmão Urso," Eu ri, tentando escapar debaixo de seu braço.

"Podemos, por favor assistir alguns filmes agora?", Gritou Alice.

"Ação em primeiro lugar!" Emmett gritou, enquanto ele saltou.

Eu tentei levantar, mas Em me empurrou de volta para o Porsche.

"Ursos antes de Squirts!" Ele riu enquanto corria para a porta da frente.

Vi como eles msairam fora do seu caminho. A porta da frente se fechou e Edward se aproximou e sentou ao meu lado. Ele abriu os braços e me arrastou para o seu colo, não apenas permitindo-me confortar, mas permitindo-me a apreciá-lo pela primeira vez, também. Emmett estava certo... isso não era egoísmo. Isso era o ser amado.

"Você está bem?", Ele sussurrou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu não entendo exatamente a maneira como ele me vê, mas estou aliviada que ele realmente ouviu o que eu disse. Fico feliz que ele está indo morar com Rose. É certo para ele. E ninguém merece mais."

A porta da frente abriu e Rose saiu. Ela sorriu para Edward enquanto se aproximou de nós. Ela inclinou-se contra a grade e parecia estar à procura de o que queria dizer.

"O que a traz aqui, Rose?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo para ela, tentando aliviar a sua apreensão.

"Eu estava esperando para falar com você", respondeu ela, sorrindo docemente.

"Fale", disse ela. Ela olhou para Edward e eu acenei minha mão para ela. "Não se preocupe com ele", disse eu, piscando. "Imagine que o Tutor-boy é uma estátua de mármore de um deus grego. Ele não pode ouvir ou falar!"

Os dois riram. Então Rose assentiu com a cabeça, chegando a um acordo interno.

"Por que Emmett quis falar com você aqui fora?", Perguntou ela.

"Ele estava realmente sendo bom, se você pode acreditar. Eu tenho pesadelos. Ele estava tentando me poupar de falar sobre eles na frente de todos."

"Todo o tempo?"

"Não. Só quando há um monte de estresse ou mudanças acontecem. Eles começaram a noite meus pais morreram. "

"Você tem tido pesadelos o tempo todo? Desde que você nos conheceu?"

"Não, Rose. Não é tão ruim assim. Eu tive uma fase ruim depois do Natal. Edward e eu conversamos sobre eles e parei de ter. Mas, então, a noite passada..."

"Então é por isso que Emmett perguntou se você tinha dormido?"

"Sim".

"Bella, não há nada que eu possa fazer para ajudar a manter longe os pesadelos?"

"Não. Eu apenas tenho que superar o meu medo. Mas eu quero que você saiba que significa muito para mim você perguntar."

"Você vai ser minha cunhada pequena, Bella."

"Isso soa bem," Eu ri.

"Bella, se tiver qualquer coisa que eu posso fazer, por favor, venha para mim. Não hesite por um segundo", disse Rose.

"Obrigado, Rose."

Ela beijou minha testa e voltou para casa. Virei o rosto para trás na camisa de Edward e respirei fundo.

A vida mudou tanto em tão pouco tempo. Emmett estava comprometido e saiu. Alice estava indo morar com Jasper. Por algum milagre, eu estava indo viver com Edward. A vida estava em constante mudança ... Eu ia ter que aceitar isso e parar de ter medo dela.

"O que você está pensando, amor?" Edward sussurrou.

"Eu estou pensando que eu preciso aceitar que Emmett morar com Rose não significa que eu estou perdendo ele de qualquer maneira. Eu estou pensando Eu te amo muito. E estou pensando que mesmo que eu goste de simplesmente ficar aqui em seus braços, é melhor irmos para dentro antes de Alice saia para nos pegar. "

"Eu acho que você está certa", ele riu enquanto ficamos de pé. Ele colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura e caminhamos para a casa juntos. Reivindicamos o sofá do amor vazio para nós. Edward me segurou contra o seu peito com o braço envolto em minha cintura.

"Em honra a Squirt, nosso primeiro filme da noite é Carga Explosiva", Emmett anunciou.

"Obrigado, Em!" Eu disse, sorrindo para ele.

Alice colocou no DVD e conectou as caixas de som.

"Oh, Deus, Deus", disse Rose, abanando-se quando viu o personagem principal sentado no carro.

"Eu posso ver porque Bella gosta deste filme," Alice riu.

Virei um vermelho brilhante e Edward notou imediatamente.

"Eu pensei que você tinha dito que só tinha uma queda por mim", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Seu tom era brincalhão.

"Eu quis dizer isso. Mas isso não significa que ele não é agradável de se olhar," eu sussurrei de volta. Eu olhei para Alice, levantando minha voz. "Você não viu nada ainda! Espere até que ele começa a lutar contra as pessoas… sem camisa. "

Eu pisqueu para Alice. Eu não tenho certeza de que expressão tinha Edward em seu rosto, mas deve ter sido impagável porque Alice continuou a brincadeira.

"Posso imaginá-lo sem camisa agora e parece ser muito gostoso!" Alice disse com um sorriso perverso.

"É mais uma daquelas coisas que você gostaria de ter coberto de chocolate, Alice?" Eu perguntei.

"Possivelmente, Bella," Alice sorriu.

"Esqueça o chocolate", disse Rose. "Dê-me algumas cordas, talvez um par de algemas e vamos ver o que podemos fazer com ela."

"Eu duvido que você vai precisar se preocupar com ele indo embora, Rose," Eu ri. "Eu tenho certeza que ele vai querer ficar após vê-la."

"Oh, eu não estou preocupado com ele saindo. Eu apenas gosto de brincar com a minha presa antes de apreciá-los ", respondeu Rose.

"Nós estamos sentados bem aqui!" Jasper gritou, acenando com a mão entre Emmett e Edward.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você disse que queria fazer isso com mais alguém, Rosie", Emmett bufou.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Eu gritei. Minhas mãos voaram para os meus ouvidos. "TMI*! TMI! TMI!"

*TMI: _Too Much Information. __É uma gíria significa, muita informação._

"Bella, está tudo bem", Edward disse, tentando puxar minha mão de meus ouvidos. "Ele parou de falar. Eu prometo."

"Eu não me importo. Eu já ouvi muito", eu resmunguei.

"Squirt, desculpe. Eu esqueci de manter em PG-13. Eu esqueço que temos de Edward e os seus ouvidos virgens à nossa volta", Emmett disse.

Rose e Alice caiu uma na outra, rindo como loucas. Eu só olhava para elas, perguntando se elas queriam me ver morta. Eu realmente não acho que este é o momento de Emmett descobrir novas informações sobre mim.

"Voltando ao filme!" Jasper disse em voz alta.

Alice e Rose calaram-se enquanto piscavam para mim. Revirei os olhos para elas.

Eu me virei de costas para que eu pudesse ver o rosto de Edward. "Confidente Expert?" Eu questionei.

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu realmente não sei o que deu nela. Talvez ela só esteja certa de que Emmett não vai descobrir. "

"Sim, vamos confiar tudo o que Alice acha que sabe o que pode ou não acontecer no futuro."

"Você tem que admitir, ela tem razão na maior parte do tempo."

"Muitas vezes!"

"Às vezes é bom que ela esteja certa. Como com você e comigo."

"Sim, isso é muito bom", eu concordei, sorrindo para ele.

Ele se inclinou e beijou-me docemente.

"Eu amo você, Edward."

"Eu te amo, Bella. Mesmo que você tenha uma queda pelo cara do filme. "

Eu dei um soco no ombro. "Cuidado, Tutor-boy!"

Edward riu enquanto me envolveu num abraço quente. Eu pressionei meu rosto contra seu pescoço e ele respirava dentro. Era como calmante e como sempre seria. Eu comecei a dormir mesmo antes de perceber que estava cansada.


	56. Escolhas: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 56 – Escolhas (Edward PDV)**

Bella dormiu contra mim antes do primeiro filme começar. Eu a deixei dormir. Eu a queria acordada mais tarde. Eu tinha uma surpresa para ela…algo que eu estava querendo mostrar a um tempo, mas nunca encontrei a hora certa.

Ela estava em um sono profundo, também. Emmett e Jasper não estavam mesmo tentando se manter calados. Rose e Alice não poderia ajudar mais, estavam rir dos dois discutindo sobre o enredo e os efeitos especiais dos filmes.

Eu os assisti interagindo uns com os outros, perguntando quantas vezes isso iria acontecer, agora que eles estavam indo viver como casais. Alice estava indo para o meio da cidade e esse tipo de emoção, provavelmente iria mantê-la ocupada por um tempo. Seria estranho não tê-la por perto, me dizendo o que fazer e o que vestir.

Ela era um pouco chata, mas eu não poderia tê-la amado mais. Mas ela tinha feito a escolha para morar com Jasper. Eu sabia que ela estaria bem, Jasper a ama e estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Eles teriam uma boa vida juntos. Com sua personalidade estava claro que nunca,iria aborrecê-la.

Jasper estava ficando cansado de sair sem Alice ao seu lado. Ele não tinha idéia de onde estava se metendo, optando por deixá-la no cargo de decorar sua casa. Mas eu sabia que não importa o que ela fizesse, ele diria que adorava. Ele era assim com Alice.

Rosalie estava em uma série de mudanças com a sua escolha de morar com Emmett, também. Nenhum deles cozinhava ou então teriam de aprender, ou comeriam um monte de comida rápida. Todas essas competições de jogos de vídeo que deixavam minha mãe nervosa seriam na casa de Rose. Eu tentei imaginá-la lidar com o ruído que normalmente acabamos fazendo. Ela provavelmente só ameaçaria todos os nossos carros para nos comportarmos.

Emmett tinha feito à escolha de ter a sua própria vida separado de Bella. Ele estava dizendo a ela estava pronta para ser um adulta agora. Eu duvidava Bella sentisse que estava realmente pronta. Ele estava tão animado com a idéia de estar com Rose o tempo todo... Eu perguntei se ele tinha dado qualquer pensamento de quanto ele sentiria falta de Bella. Eu sabia que ela tinha pensado muito. Eu esperava que ele fosse dar tempo para ela, pelo menos por alguns meses, apenas para ajudá-la a se acostumar com ele não estar por perto.

E isso desejava a Bella. Eu olhei para ela. Seu rosto estava tão calmo enquanto se agarrava a minha camisa, apertando seu rosto contra meu peito. Ela tinha feito à escolha de viver aqui com meus pais e eu. Eu nunca seria capaz de explicar a ela o quanto significava para mim essa escolha… o quanto _ela _significava para mim. Parte de mim queria correr para cima e começar a fazer sala para ela imediatamente.

Eu vi minha mãe indo para a cozinha com o canto do meu olho. Eu soltei os dedos de Bella da minha camisa e deslizei para longe dela. Eu rapidamente andei fui da sala para a cozinha. Minha mãe estava olhando através nas suas gavetas quando entrei.

"Mamãe?"

Ela virou, surpresa com a minha voz tanto quanto ela estava com meu cumprimento. "Edward. Está tudo bem? "

"Eu estava me perguntando se eu poderia falar com você."

"Você sempre pode falar comigo, Edward. Por que não saímos para a varanda dos fundos?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e caminhamos em direção à porta. Abri, deixei-a sair primeiro. Fechei atrás de nós e sentei ao seu lado nos degraus da varanda.

Ela colocou a mão no meu joelho e acariciou-o. "Grande dia por aqui, não é?"

"Eu disse a Alice eu não achei que chegaria o dia, que ela desistiria de seu cartão de crédito e sairia", eu ria.

"Eu espero que você tenha dito a ela o quanto você realmente vai sentir sua falta, Edward."

"Ela sabe".

"Independentemente disso, você deve contar a ela. Tenho certeza que ela ia gostar de ouvir isso. Ela o ama muitíssimo, Edward. Algumas vezes, eu acho que ela se preocupa mais com a sua felicidade do que com a dela mesma."

"Isso é completamente sua culpa, você sabe", disse eu, batendo seu ombro com o meu. "Você foi a única que lhe disse que era seu trabalho para cuidar de mim."

"Ela tinha dez anos e foi seu primeiro dia de escola. Eu nunca imaginei que ela faria isso sua missão na vida. "

"Alice nunca faz nada pela metade, mãe. Você de todas as pessoas deveria saber disso. "

"Isso vem do meu lado da família," minha mãe riu. "O que você quer falar comigo?"

"Bella".

"Ela é muito especial, Edward."

"Ela é", eu concordei, sorrindo tontamente. "Mas estou surpreso que você ofereceu para ela morar aqui. Você nunca fez essa oferta para Jasper."

"Rose e Jasper necessitam um ao outro muito mais do que sua irmã precisava gastar todo seu tempo livre com seu namorado. Quando os irmãos estão na posição de ter apenas uns aos outros, afeta muito sua relação. É uma ligação muito complexa, Edward. Eles não são apenas irmãos. Eles tiveram de ser mãe e pai para si também. O mesmo acontece com Emmett e Bella. Se Emmett não estivesse indo morar com Rose, eu não teria oferecido. Mas ele decidiu fazê-lo e Bella precisa estar cercado por pessoas que a amam para ajudar na transição. Para ela, em muitas maneiras, ela está perdendo o seu irmão, seu amigo, seu pai, e seu cuidador."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Bella tinha mencionado em algumas ocasiões que sentia como se estivesse perdendo Emmett.

"Eu sei como você é, Edward. Você vai querer falar com ela e descobrir todas as pequenas coisas que ela está sentindo e pensando. Mas eu espero que você me escute. Não faça isso. Tudo o que ela revela para você, seja grato por isso. Pode ser que algum tempo antes dela mesmo perceber, você veja tudo o que ela está pensando e sentindo com a situação. Seu instinto natural será demonstrar a Emmett que está bem com a sua escolha, não importa como isso afetar sua ".

"Mas eles não deveriam falar mais sobre o assunto e descobrir se os dois estão prontos?"

"Eles nunca estarão realmente prontos para isso. Como eu disse, é um laço complexo. Para o resto de suas vidas, não importa quantos anos Bella tenha, Emmett sempre se sentirá a necessidade de ser o protetor dela, e Bella vai sempre olhar para ele como uma figura paterna. Sua opinião será sempre apenas o segundo a sua. "

Eu balancei a cabeça, deixando as suas palavras cairem.

"Você poderia me dizer o que aconteceu na noite passada?"

"Bella tem um pesadelo particular, que começou depois que seus pais morreram. Ela imagina que ela está lá, vendo os pais como o acidente acontece. É muito viva e assusta tanto quanto agora, como fez quando teve a primeira. Estresse e mudança acionam o sonho para ela. Ela tinha alguns sonhos ruins à noite, porque ela havia descoberto Emmett estava indo se mudar. "

"E vocês dois ficaram acordados a noite toda?"

"Ela ficou sozinha no início e então eu acordei e encontrei-a sentada no chão, olhando pela janela."

"Estava muito frio ontem à noite, Edward."

"Eu sei", eu disse com um sorriso triste. "Eu tive que correr de um banho para ela levá-la a temperatura do corpo de volta. Acho que não devemos deixar a calefação ligada quando temos visitas."

"Você sabe que é pai gosta de manter a casa fria. Qualquer coisa maior do 16ºC e ele jura que está derretendo. "

Nós rimos juntos, lembrando todas as vezes que meu pai tinha se queixado sobre a temperatura na casa. Era por isso que não tinhamos uma lareira. Não havia nenhum sentido já que ele não deixaria ninguém acender.

"Então eu fiz ela dormir e fiquei acordado, certificando-se que ela não possui mais pesadelos."

"E eu entrei e os acordei, bem cedo."

"Foi um pouco cruel, mãe," eu disse, piscando para ela.

Ela colocou um braço em volta dos meus ombros e beijou minha cabeça. "Só porque eu te amo e porque eu estou muito orgulhoso de você, Edward. E você sabe o meu Clube de Jardinagem te adora."

"Bella ficou horrorizada quando ela percebeu que estava tendo que tocar", eu ri.

"Ela não demonstrou. Ela fez um excelente trabalho."

"Isso é o que me incomoda sobre ela. Ela é tão boa em esconder como realmente se sente."

"Tudo o que você pode fazer é confortá-la e deixá-la saber que você está lá para ela. Você tem que deixá-la vir até você, Edward. Você não pode forçá-la. "

"Eu espero que eu não esteja forçando, mas acho que ela querer que eu estivesse lá fora quando ela falou Emmett foi um grande passo. Isso me fez sentir como se ela finalmente acreditasse que eu vou estar aqui para ela. "

"Eu diria que é uma possibilidade muito boa, mas não desanime se Bella parece regredir um pouco na próxima semana. Ela pode te afastar para ajudar a lidar com Emmett saindo."

Eu sabia que minha mãe estava certa, mas eu não sabia se eu poderia apenas ficar de lado e assistir Bella ferida. Talvez eu não tivesse que descobrir. Talvez Bella me deixasse entrar em seu coração ainda mais em vez de empurrar-me para longe.

"E o pai está realmente bem com isso?" Eu perguntei a minha mãe.

"Não é que ele teve muita escolha, mas sim. Ele ama Bella. Ele sabe como ela faz você feliz. Seu pai se preocupa muito sobre a sua felicidade. "

"Exceto sobre a minha carreira", eu murmurei.

"Ele se preocupa com isso, também, Edward. Ele só tem uma opinião diferente. "Ela me abraçou novamente." Você deixa o seu pai comigo. Vou ajudá-lo a se convencer e entender."

"Como você faz isso?"

"Faço o quê?"

"Você parece que já sabe a minha escolha."

Ela sorriu e beijou meu rosto. "Eu era jovem e apaixonada assim, também, filho. E eu fiz muitas escolhas, todas elas levando-me a mim e mantendo-me com seu pai. Falando sobre ele, provavelmente está procurando por mim. Temos um encontro hoje à noite."

Levantei-me e ajudei a minha mãe a se levantar. Ela segurou no meu braço enquanto caminhávamos de volta para a casa e pela cozinha.

"Aí está você!" Meu pai disse. "Eu estava começando tinha me deixado plantado."

Entreguei-a para o meu pai. "Ela é toda sua."

"Sim, ela é certamente", respondeu ele, beijando a bochecha dela. "Vamos, minha senhora?"

"Eu pensei que você nunca pediria", disse ela, fingindo desmaio.

Eu ri de meus pais enquanto sai da cozinha. Eu podia ouvi-los dizendo boa noite aos demais. Fui até a geladeira e peguei um refrigerante. Encostei-me ao balcão e abriu-a, pensando em minha conversa com minha mãe.

"O que você está fazendo?" Alice riu, inclinando-se sobre a ilha de cozinha.

Olhei para cima e sorriu para ela. "Bebendo um refrigerante. O que lhe parece? "

"Parecia que você estava tendo um coração a coração com a nossa querida mãe."

"Você estava espionado?" Eu acusei.

"Não! Mas eu olhei pela janela do meu jeito e viu os dois na varanda." Alice balançou o dedo para mim e cantou: "Ela estava abraçando você!"

Eu balancei a cabeça, sorrindo para a minha irmã. "E daí?"

"E daí, nada", disse ela, passeando ao redor do balcão e em frente de mim. "É apenas sobre o tempo, isso é tudo."

"O que posso dizer, Ali? Eu sou um aprendiz lento. Bella ainda está dormindo?"

"Apagada como uma luz. E não fala!" Alice amuou. O efeito foi arruinado pelo seu sorriso. "Então o que você estava falando com a mãe?"

"Se eu queria que você soubesse, eu teria te convidado para ir lá fora."

"Não é dessa forma, irmãozinho. Estou saindo em breve. Você não quer encher os nossos últimos dias com muita vibração maravilhosa sem que eu o torture para tirar as informações de você?"

Eu dei um passo olhando-a de cima abaixo de propósito. "E o que você acha que pode fazer para me torturar… baixinha?"

Alice suspirou. Então ela estreitou os olhos em fendas, colocou as mãos nos quadris e deu um passo adiante para que nós estávamos quase uma polegada de distância. "Você realmente quer saber, Edward Anthony?"

Eu caiu de volta contra o balcão. "Eu só estava brincando, Ali". Recorri ao uso de seu apelido que acalmá-la. Nunca era uma boa idéia dar raiva a minha irmã.

Ela não se mexeu, falou ou deixou o seu brilho intenso. Eu precisaria dar-lhe informações sobre a minha própria vontade para suavizar.

"Eu estava conversando com minha mãe sobre Bella. Eu estava curioso para saber por que ela e meu pai a convidaram para ficar, quando não haviam convidado Jasper ".

"Isso é fácil! Jasper e Rose precisavam um do outro, tonto."

"Sou sempre o último a saber?" Eu perguntei.

Alice relaxou e sorriu para mim. "É só porque você se esquece de prestar atenção ao mundo ao seu redor. Vou ter de falar com Bella e certificar de que ela o impeça de fazer isso muitas vezes."

"Eu vou sentir sua falta, Ali", eu disse. Eu queria dizer para que ela de uma forma mais sutil e não tão infantil, mas ai estava.

Seu sorriso se propagou de orelha a orelha quando ela lançou-se para mim, envolvendo os braços em volta de mim. "Eu sabia que você me amava!"

"Claro, eu te amo", eu disse, revirando os olhos. Abaixei-me e beijei seus cabelos espetados. "Você é minha única irmã."

"Olha! Que bonitinho!" Bella e Rose gritaram da porta da cozinha.

Alice virou o rosto para eles. "Meu irmão me ama! Ele disse!"

Rose e Bella começaram a rir de Alice. Eu gentilmente tirei a pequeno duende de cima de mim e fiz o meu caminho para o amor da minha vida. Enrolei-la em meus braços e a abracei com força.

"Dormiu bem?" Eu sussurrei.

"Até que eu acordei sozinha", disse ela, colocando os braços em volta de mim. "Mas está tudo bem. Valeu a pena vê-lo abraçando Alice."

"Você está se sentindo descansada?"

"Sim. Por quê? "

"Eu estava esperando que você iria dar um passeio comigo."

Bella se afastou e olhou para mim, sorrindo alegremente. "Claro!"

"Vamos para cima e nos trocar. Vamos precisar de roupas mais quentes."

"Ok!" Ela pegou a minha mão na dela e puxou-me para as escadas.

Eu ri de sua exuberância como fizemos o nosso caminho até ao nosso quarto. Eu realmente esperava que ela decide ficar e realmente fazer deste quarto o nosso.

Eu fui para o nosso armário e pegou meu casaco. Eu comecei a colocá-lo, mas parei no meio. "Bella, porque a o meu casaco cheira como você?"

"Oh", ela riu. "Eu roubei esta manhã para comprar o seu café."

"Cada vez mais a minha roupa cheira a você, mocinha".

"Você fala como se importasse".

"Eu amo o seu cheiro, não me interpretem mal. É como morango e framboesa. Mas eu sou um cara! Eu não é suposto que eu cheire tão doce."

"Ótimo! Vou limitar meu perfume para as suas camisas, baby. Além disso, suas camisas cheiram melhor quando você está vestindo de qualquer maneira. "

"Você é absurda, Bella," Eu ri.

"Você trouxe este tópico em particular", disse ela, colocando um moletom cinza grande.

"Onde você conseguiu essa coisa?" Eu perguntei, apontando para a camisa.

"É de Emmett. Ele trouxe para casa para mim em seu primeiro dia de faculdade."

"Parece que ele comprou em seu tamanho, em vez da sua."

"Sim. Ele disse que era para ajudar a afastar os rapazes. Ele disse que um olharoa para essa camisa iria imaginar o tamanho da pessoa necessária para preenchê-lo. Ele disse que faria o menino ser bom para mim. "

"Como foi que o trabalho para você?"

"Diga-me," ela riu. "Você ainda está com medo de Emmett?"

"E você?" Eu tiro para trás.

"Eu não tenho medo de Emmett. Eu simplesmente não querem mudar sua visão do meu mundo mais do que já foi. "

"Primeiro de tudo, eu nunca iria impor isso a Emmett e Rose. Eles vão se casar e eu não sou sua filha. Em segundo lugar, uma vez que eu tomar uma decisão, ele está feito. É difícil o suficiente para chegar a esse ponto, não vou retroceder. E a maior razão para ficar aqui é você. Eu quero estar onde você estiver, Edward. Eu te amo ".

"Eu também te amo", eu sussurrei, um sorriso enorme aparecendo em meu rosto. "E eu estou aqui para você, se você quiser falar ou se você apenas deseja ser realizada. Tudo que você precisa, Bella. Só me deixe saber. "

"Vamos começar com algum espaço no armário, algumas gavetas e seguimos a partir daí", ela riu.

"Qualquer coisa por você, Bella", eu ri, beijando a bochecha dela.

Sentamo-nos juntos em silêncio, apreciando a noite clara e a bela vista até Bella começou a tremer. Voltamos para a casa juntos, nós dois sorrindo. Passamos pela nossa família, profundamente concentrados em outro filme de terror, e fizemos o nosso caminho até ao nosso quarto.

Eu parei Bella na porta. Ela olhou para mim, uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso no canto da boca.

"Bem-vindo à nossa casa", disse, sorrindo para ela.

Ela riu e passou por mim, sacudindo a cabeça. "É diferente, Tutor-boy".

"Qualquer chance de deixe o apelido agora que você vai viver comigo?"

"Não é uma chance no inferno!", Ela riu, subindo para a cama. "Você sempre será meu Tutor-Boy, Edward."

Eu fui para a cama e puxei-a em meus braços. "E você sempre será minha Bella."

Eu me perguntei se ela sabia o quanto significa o que eu disse a ela. Eu fiz a escolha de tê-la sempre ao meu lado, e eu sabia que era um que eu nunca iria se arrepender. A vida era cheia de escolhas e opções traziam mudanças. E quando as coisas pareciam estar mudando muito rapidamente, eu não tinha queixas. As escolhas e as mudanças tinham enriquecido a minha vida completamente. Deitada em meus braços estava a melhor mudança que já aconteceu comigo… meu amor, minha vida, minha Bella.

* * *

**Estava observando e essa é a fic com mais leitores, se eu for levar em conta a visualização dela, e quase não recebo reviews...**

**Sempre posto 2 ou 3 capítulos para vocês, mas mereço algo em troca, que seriam as reviews, então pensem nisso.  
**


	57. Dia da Mudança: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 57 – Dia da Mudança (Bella PDV)  
**

A semana voou. Entre a escola e Edward, eu realmente não tive tempo para me debruçar sobre as mudanças que vinham no fim de semana. Mas agora era sábado e o dia da mudança estava em cima de nós.

Alice tinha sido um terror completo durante toda a semana enquanto decidia o que iria ficar e que iria para o apartamento. Na verdade, ela praticamente decidiu que quase tudo ia ficar e me obrigou a ir ao shopping inúmeras vezes para ajudá-la a escolher o seu guarda-roupa para o apartamento. Ela estava aproveitando seus últimos dias com o seu cartão de crédito!

Eu não sair sem roupas para mim. Alice me avisou que eu iria precisar delas com Esme tão perto. Ela disse que eu poderia ser tomada em qualquer lugar para ser apresentada em qualquer momento. Então ela teve a coragem de dizer que ela não estava tentando me assustar até a morte!

Fiquei feliz em observar que os meus sonhos não tinha retornado. Eu não tinha certeza se eu ia passar o fim de semana inteiro sem pesadelo, mas eu estava esperando. Eu sabia que Edward estava esperando também. Eu o peguei muitas vezes me observando, como se ele estivesse tentando espreitar na minha cabeça para ver se os sonhos que estavam à espreita lá. Ele tinha sido extra-doce e cuidadoso comigo durante toda a semana.

Na verdade, foi ficando um pouco irritante. Eu não era uma boneca de porcelana. Então, eu tinha pesadelos, grande negócio! Muita gente tinha pior do que eu. Mas antes que minha língua pudesse chicotear, eu me lembrava que ele só estava fazendo aquilo porque me amava tanto. No entanto, se ele continuasse assim no último fim de semana, gostaria de sentar com ele e deixar as coisas claras.

Emmett e Rose estavam desmontando seu quarto. Alice e Jasper estavam limpando o quarto do nosso pai. Emmett e eu, não éramos capaz de fazê-lo. Edward estava me ajudando com o meu quarto.

"Eu não estou certo de quantas coisas espera guardar, se continuar olhando para o quarto," Edward disse com um sorriso travesso.

"Eu não sei por onde começar", dei de ombros.

"Por que não começa com algo que absolutamente quer levar para a nossa casa?"

"Eu não quero levar muito. Eu não quero assumir o seu quarto. "

Edward colocou seus braços em volta de mim e me puxou contra seu peito. Ele mordiscou minha orelha e eu suspirei feliz. "Bella, é o nosso quarto e há uma abundância de espaço."

"Você acha que isso tudo está indo rápido demais?"

"Considerando que queria mantê-la comigo para sempre na segunda semana que eu te conheci, não, não realmente."

"Edward, você é um brincalhão!"

Eu me afastei dele e fui para a minha coleção de livros. Eu me ajoelhei na frente da estante e passei a mão em toda a coluna de meus livros. Edward colocou uma caixa próxima a mim.

"Por que você não trabalhar em seus livros e eu vou lidar com seus CDs?"

"Eu não quero todos os CDs. Por que não mudamos? Eu quero todos os meus livros. Você lida com esses e eu vou ver meus CDs para selecionar o que eu realmente quero. "

"Por que tem CDs que você não quer?"

Eu ri, encostando na cômoda e olhando os CDs empilhados lá. "Meus pais compraram como presentes, não sabendo o que eles estavam fazendo. Há um de Pat Boone em uma pilha que eu tenho certeza que você adoraria ter."

"Queime isso, Bella! Não deixe chegar perto de mim! "

"Ha! Eu encontrei um medo de Edward Cullen! Melhor tomar cuidado, Tutor-boy! Mr. Boone poderia estar escondido no seu armário, saltar para fora e torturá-lo com a sua canção um dia! "

"Muito engraçado, Isabella".

"E sobre Sinatra? Você tem medo dele, também?" Eu perguntei, segurando a caixa do CD.

"Não. Ele realmente tem algumas músicas que eu gosto. "

"Sério?"

"Você nunca ouviu o CD?"

"Eu nunca abri o CD, Edward."

Edward suspirou profundamente e levantou-se, dando-me um olhar maldoso, enquanto sorria para mim. Foi uma combinação interessante. Ele pego a caixa do cd e desembrulhou-o. Ele abriu a caixa, tirou o CD e colocou no leitor. Pulou faixas até que encontrar a música que ele queria.

"Essa é chamada de "Let's Fall in Love". E eu ficaria muito honrado se você me permiti-se essa dança. "

"Edward", eu ri quando ele pegou minha mão na sua e envolveu um braço em volta da minha cintura.

Ele segurou as mãos entrelaçadas contra o seu ombro enquanto nós nos movemos ao redor da pequena sala, sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Eu percebi que era exatamente como eu havia descrito os meus pais a dançar que o tempo final. Eu descansei minha cabeça contra o peito, cheio de espanto que ele sempre parecia saber a coisa certa a dizer ou fazer.

"Você está certo. Isso não é de todo um mau," eu sussurrei. Eu poderia ter falado mais alto, mas no momento sentia algo mágico e eu não queria ter a chance quebrar o feitiço. Mas todas as músicas chegam ao fim e esta também.

Edward me abraçou com força. "Está ficando melhor, cada vez que dança."

"Você está idêntica a mamãe, Bella," Emmett disse.

Olhei para cima para vê-lo parado na porta com Rose. "Eu acho que você precisa ir ao oculista."

"Não, eu acho que você precisa ir" Emmett respondeu solenemente. "Você parecia a mamãe, só que mais bonita."

Corei e escondi meu rosto contra Edward.

"Posso ter um momento a sós com Bella?" Emmett perguntou.

"Por que Emmett e você não dão um passeio, enquanto nós continuamos a embalar?" Edward ofereceu.

"Boa idéia!" Eu respondi, beijando sua bochecha.

Emmett já tinha liderado as escadas. Eu seguia atrás dele. Juntos, passamos pela cozinha e pela porta dos fundos.

"Então, o que foi, irmão urso?"

"Eu queria lhe perguntar algo, Squirt. Eu sei que Edward lhe deu o anel e a promessa e tudo, mas eu acho que não é tão sério como o que eu tenho com Rosie. Eu só penseo que vocês estavam um pouco tonto por ser o seu primeiro namorado e sua primeira namorada em um longo tempo. Acho que eu nunca pensei em vocês dois, mais do que saindo juntos. Eu gosto de Edward e eu sei que ele te faz feliz, mas estou preocupado. Você nunca namorou ninguém e eu odiaria que você ficasse muito séria com Edward e depois descobrir que eram apenas hormônios ou uma paixão e não a coisa duradoura. Eu não quero nenhum de vocês machucados. "

"Emmett, você é tão doce. Você será um grande pai quando você e Rose decidirem ter filhos. Eu aprecio sua preocupação, de verdade. E eu posso até entender onde está vindo. Mas Emmett, você precisa me ouvir e acreditar em mim quando eu digo a você que eu amo Edward. Eu o amo com todo meu coração e alma. Eu amo ele e só ele e só vai sempre ele. Não porque ele é o primeiro menino que eu tive interesse ou porque ele foi o primeiro que realmente se importou em conhecer o verdadeiro eu. Mas porque é assim que eu realmente me sinto sobre ele. Quando não estou com ele, parece que minha outra metade está faltando. Quando eu penso sobre os próximos dias, penso no que vou fazer com ele ou para ele. Não vejo qualquer dia no meu futuro, não incluindo Edward de alguma forma. E entre mim e você, eu não quero que acabe. Eu sei que isso tem sido duro com você, que estou com vinte e descobrir que eu tenho doze, e que em algum lugar ao longo do caminho que eu desenvolvi um corpo sexy... Eu esperei a minha frase para apanhar com o meu irmão. Eu mordi meu lábio com antecipação e ele me recompensou com seu riso maravilhoso crescendo ecoando por todo o quintal.

"Corpo sexy, hein, Bella?" Emmett perguntou com uma piscadela.

"Você é o que me machucou tentando cobrir-me" Eu brinquei, tocando seu rosto com um dedo. "Deixando todas as piadas de lado, Emmett. Eu realmente amo Edward. Eu quero casar com ele depois da faculdade. Estou pensando em passar minha vida inteira com ele. "

"Eu sinto muito por tratá-la como uma criança. Eu acho que quando eu olhava para você eu via a memória do Squirt pequena, em vez da bela Bella diante de mim."

"Então o que vamos fazer com a casa?"

"Por enquanto, vou apenas mantê-la como está. Manter todos os utilitários. Vamos apenas nos dar uma nova vida e se por alguma razão as coisas não derem certo, ainda temos este lugar. "

"Tenho certeza de que Rose, e você estarão bem, Emmett."

"E eu estou começando a ver que Edward e você também."

"Nós provavelmente devemos voltar lá e ajudar a embalar. É nossas coisas, depois de tudo. "

Demorou algumas horas tudo estar acabado. Emmett e eu acabamos deixando um monte em casa, não queríamos desfazer delas, mas não iamos levá-lo conosco também. Nossa _família_ era muito compreensiva.

Emmett e eu fomos até o quarto dos nossos pais. Alice e Jasper tinha nos dito que o quarto estava limpo. Emmett lentamente empurrou a porta aberta. Eu entrei primeiro, me preparando para as lembranças que viriam. Mas nada veio. O quarto estava vazio, exceto por algumas caixas na despojado colchão. Alice contou-me as caixas continham fotos e caixa de jóias da minha mãe.

"Parece tão diferente", eu disse baixinho.

"Sem as suas coisas, eu não consigo lembrar de como era antes. Tem anos que não entro aqui. "

"Todo o amor que tinham entre os dois ... todos aqueles anos eles estiveram juntos ... Não há nada para mostrar. Eles estão mortos, se foram e ninguém sequer sabe que viveram."

"Você está tão errada, Isabella Marie. Você ficou tão presa em sentir saudades que ficou torpe. Você e eu somos a prova de que eles viveram. O modo como vivemos nossas vidas, as pessoas boas que nos rodeiam ... Isso é a prova que eles foram bons pais. É chato que eles não puderam ficar. Tenho saudades deles muito, também. Mas é hora de sermos felizes com os tempos que tivemos com eles, em vez de ficamos em luto, porque não os teremos. Eles estão observando você, você sabe. E estão orgulhosos do quanto você faz, e toda vez que fica triste, os torna tristes, também. Seja feliz assim eles que podem ficar felizes com você. "

"Quando você se tornou tão profundo e inteligente?" Eu perguntei com um sorriso.

"Isso acontece geralmente quando você começar a ser estúpida. Talvez você devesse ser estúpida com mais freqüência."

"Ha, ha! Então como é que eu posso não chorar quando sentir falta deles? "

"Bem, você pode começar a sorrir quando você pensar deles, em vez de enrugar sua testa. Entre você e eu, essa ruginha em você é fe-ia! "Emmett disse fingindo nojo.

Eu ri e abracei meu irmão mais velho bem. "Você é o melhor irmão mais velho de sempre, Emmett Swan!"

"Posso ter isso em forma de troféu? Eu tenho um aniversário chegando, você sabe! "

Eu ri e balancei a cabeça em meu irmão. "Vamos lá! Vamos pegar as suas coisas para levar a casa de Rose!"

Seis horas mais tarde, Jasper e Emmett estavam retornando com o caminhão Rose e Alice seguiam para levá-los para suas novas casas. Eu estava caída no sofá de Edward exausta. Edward estava pegando meus CDs e adicionando à sua parede.

Sorri em como ele estava feliz de me incluir em sua vida. Fechei os olhos e tentei ignorar a dor nos meus pés. Eu teria que começar a correr novamente. Agora que eu não estava trabalhando, meus músculos foram ficando um pouco mole.

"Eu lhe disse alguma vez a forma brilhante que você mudou meus CDs durante o desafio?" Edward perguntou de repente.

Eu pensei que durante um segundo. "Acho que não. E não é que senti falta. Eu sabia que os seus CDs eram um grande negócio para você assim que eu percebi que era uma boa maneira de vencer o desafio e mostrar que eu era uma boa amiga ao mesmo tempo."

"É certo", Edward riu.

"Eu acho que quero começar a correr novamente."

"De onde veio isso?" Edward riu.

"Meus pés doem. Eu não estou trabalhando mais e as minhas pernas e pés estão ficando mole."

Eu ouvi barulho de caixas se chocando e, em seguida, senti minhas pernas sendo levantadas. Eu abri um olho para ver Edward tirando meus sapatos e meias. Ele pegou os meus pés em suas mãos e começou a massageá-los.

"Uau!" Eu suspirei. "Há algo que você não sabe fazer?"

"De acordo com você, tocar guitarra e amarrumar as luzes estão além de mim."

Eu ri quando abri meus olhos para olhar para ele. "Eu tenho certeza que você vai aprender com o tempo. Obrigada."

"Por nada. Então, sobre correr? "

"Eu costumava correr no início da manhã. Enquanto eu não pensava muito sobre meus pés, eu sou realmente uma corredora muito boa. É o que me faz andar. "

Edward riu. "Você nunca correu em uma esteira?

"Claro! Emmett mantém um grupo no porão na velha casa. Ele gosta de praticar a dança do grupo OK GO", eu disse, esperando que ele iria pegar o meu sarcasmo.

"O quê?", Ele riu.

"Pegue o seu laptop. Eu vou te mostrar."

Ele se levantou e foi em sua bolsa. Ele trouxe-me o seu laptop, e colocou sobre mim. Eu trouxe a internet e fui . Meu site favorito para encontrar truques estúpidos humanos! Eu digitei em OK Go e puxou para cima o vídeo de sua canção "[link=.com/watch?v=dTAAsCNK7RA&feature=fvst]Here It Goes Again[/link]".

Eu encostei em Edward para que ele pudesse ver a tela comigo. Nós assistimos o vídeo em conjunto, rindo baixinho. No final, nós dois começamos a rir descontroladamente.

"Oh", ele ri, enxugando as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. "Como você encontrou isso?"

"O namorado de Angela, Ben estava procurando alguma coisa ninja e de alguma forma encontrou. Ele mostrou para ela e ela sabia que eu adoraria que ela mostrou para mim. O que você acha disso? "

"Emmett ia se matar tentando fazer isso!"

"Ursos não se encaixam bem com esteiras rolantes," Eu ri. "Além disso, sou inteligente o suficiente para saber quando não está a mostrar as coisas a Emmett. Ele nunca viu isso, pelo o que sei."

"Isso é provavelmente uma idéia muito inteligente. Mas voltando ao tema da esteira, eu só estava pensando que você poderia usar as máquinas no ginásio nos dias em que Emmett, Jasper e eu formos lá."

"Vou pensar sobre isso. Seria divertido ver Emmett levantando de peso novamente. Eu não tenho visto à algum tempo. E eu sou curiosa sobre o que você faz para manter-se assim tão bonito. "

Edward riu de mim e eu sorri para ele.

Antes dele mesmo abriu a boca, eu sabia o ele ia dizer e decidi fazer antes. "Você é tão absurda, Bella", eu disse, imitando sua voz.

Ele riu, então me puxou para um abraço apertado. "Eu te amo, minha Bella muito absurda"

"Eu amo você, Edward."

"Edward! Bella! Jantar! "Esme chamou.

"Oh! Isso requer andar!" Eu gemi.

"Fique em pé no sofá, Bella," Edward fisse enquanto em pé em frente de mim.

Fiz o que ele disse. Ele se virou, deixando de costas para mim.

"Suba".

"Edward", eu ri. "Você está louco?"

"Basta subir!", ele disse.

"Se você machucar as costas, vai ser tudo culpa sua", eu respondi, envolvendo os meus braços e pernas nele.

"Não aperte tanto o meu pescoço ou eu desmaio", ele riu.

Fiz o que ele perguntou com um milhão de borboletas invadindo meu estômago. Ele pôs os braços sob minhas pernas e saiu do quarto. Ele diante da escada e começou pular comigo. Eu gritava e enterrei meu rosto contra seu pescoço. Ele riu e começou a descer as escadas.

Esme estava esperando embaixo para descobrir por que tanto barulho. Ela nos viu e começou a rir. Edward de alguma forma conseguiu encolher os ombros enquanto me levava. Esme golpeou seu ombro com o seu pano de prato enquanto passou por ela a caminho da cozinha.

Carlisle olhou para cima da mesa e começou a rir ao nos ver. "Edward, o que você está fazendo?"

"Os pés de Bella estão doendo", ele riu, como ele me pôs em uma cadeira.

"Eu deixo claro que não foi idéia minha", disse a Carlisle. Levantei-me em um salto e surpreendi Carlisle com um abraço em seu pescoço. "Obrigado por meu presente e agradeço-lhe por me deixar morar aqui"

"Você é bem-vinda para ambos", Carlisle respondeu, acariciando a minha mão.

Eu deixá-lo e ir e foi para Esme, abraçando sua cintura. Ela devolveu o abraço e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Não é preciso dizer isso, Bella", Esme murmurou. "Eu posso ver em seu rosto e senti-lo em seu abraço."

Eu deixá-la ir e sorriu para ela. "Você precisa de ajuda?"

"Quer levar a tigela de salada mais para mim?" Esme pediu.

"Com certeza", eu respondi. Peguei a tijela com as duas mãos e caminhei cuidadosamente até a mesa.

Eu vi Edward me olhando e sorrindo para mim. Eu pisquei para ele e começou a rir. Agora era tão fácil pegá-lo rindo, era incrível. Tudo sobre a minha vida tinha se tornado ultimamente bastante surpreendente. Eu sorri, pensando na minha conversa anterior com Emmett. Eu esperava que ele estivesse certo e os meus pais estavam olhando para mim, vendo como realmente eu era feliz. Através de Edward, eu tinha descoberto que a família não é apenas as pessoas que deram à luz a você ou que você cresceu... São as pessoas que te amam. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Angela, Ben, e Edward ... eles eram a minha família e eu não poderia ter sonhado com uma melhor se eu tivesse tentado.


	58. Noite Calma 1: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 58 – Noite Calma 1 (Edward PDV) **

Eu encontrei-me sorrindo como um idiota novamente. Bella estava aqui comigo, vivendo comigo, nunca tendo que me deixar, exceto para a faculdade. Como eu consegui ter tanta sorte? Eu a olhava enquanto ela arrumava as roupas, colocando nas gavetas que eu tinha arrumado para ela em nosso armário. Ela era tão bonita. E ela sorriu mais hoje do que teve nas últimas semanas. Eu estava tão preocupado que hoje seria difícil, mas ela estava levando tudo isso muito bem.

"O que você está pensando?" Bella perguntou, me puxando para fora dos meus pensamentos. Ela estava sentada ao meu lado em nossa cama.

Puxei-a em meus braços, colocando o meu rosto contra seu pescoço e respirando fundo. "Você".

"E o que você estava pensando sobre mim?"

"Eu estava pensando que você está muito bonita e que eu amo o seu sorriso. Eu também estava pensando que nós fizemos muito trabalho para um dia. Existe alguma chance de convencê-la a chamá-la essa noite a se juntar a mim em um banho quente? "

"Essa é a melhor idéia que você teve todo o dia, Edward. Você liga a água do banho e eu vou buscar as minhas coisas. "

"E você pode deixar tudo para o banheiro desta vez," eu disse, puxando-a para um beijo rápido.

"Isto é tão surpreendente, Edward. Eu não posso acreditar que estou realmente ficando com você o tempo todo."

"Você não tem idéia de como estou feliz que você escolheu ficar aqui comigo, Bella."

Ela traçou meus lábios com o polegar. "Eu tenho certeza que o sorriso que vem estampado em seu rosto durante todo o dia me deu uma idéia. Além disso, teria sido impossível deixá-lo ficar em minha casa. Você não pode ficar sem o seu piano e que nunca poderia caber lá dentro. Você sabe, quando tivermos nossa própria casa, devemos ter certeza de que teremos uma grande sala de estar como essa aqui, mas sem a parede. Eu amo muito ver você tocar."

"Por que isso?"

"Existem apenas dois momentos quando sua testa fica perfeitamente lisa e seu rosto está em paz", disse ela, passando as mãos na minha testa e nas bochechas. "Quando você está dormindo, e quando você está tocando."

"Você vê-me a dormir?"

"Não mais do que você me vê. Na verdade, você provavelmente me vê muito mais falando. Você já ouviu o que eu ando falando de bom ultimamente?"A curiosidade em seus grandes olhos castanhos era inconfundível. Eu me perguntava por que ela estava me perguntando isso.

"Algumas coisas", eu respondi, tentando tira-la do assunto.

"Como o quê?"

"Meu nome. E que você me ama."

"Isso não é mau."

"Nem um pouco."

"Portanto, não ouviu nada mais interessante ultimamente?" Bella perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente.

"Por que você não me conta sobre seu sonho e eu vou te dizer se eu já ouvi qualquer parte dela?" Eu ofereci.

Tornava-se claro que sonho, eu sabia qual ela estava se referindo e eu queria que ela falasse. Eu sabia que ela iria corar e eu adorava ver seu rosto ficar vermelho.

"Eu não penso assim, Tutor-boy. Se você não ouviu, então eu não vou contar."

Ela estava sendo teimosa. Tempo para uma tática diferente.

Inclinei-me para cima e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Você quer dizer a outra noite quando você estava gemendo o meu nome?"

Bella parou de respirar e eu ri. Ela bateu no meu ombro. "Eu acho que é apenas suposição."

"E eu acho que você me obrigou a tomar um banho muito frio só assim eu a deixei dormir".

"A culpa é sua", Bella corou, afastando-se da cama. "Você é malditamente muito bonito."

"Onde você vai?"

"Vou buscar as minhas coisas, bobo. Você não deveria estar preparando um banho? "

"Sim", eu ri enquanto me levantei e fui para o nosso banheiro.

Abri a torneira, esperando que a água estivesse quente e agradável. Pensei em bolhas, mas essa noite eu queria ver a minha Bella. Ela entrou e começou a guardar os itens seu banheiro. Sorri, apreciando as poucas coisas que ela estava colocando em minha vida. Eu fui para nosso quarto e peguei minhas roupas para depois.

Meu celular tocou. Eu me virei e olhei para ele por um momento. Quem será, a esta hora? Eu peguei e olhei para o nome. Eu sorri e abri o aparelho.

"Você já sente minha falta?"

"Sim, mas isso não é por isso que eu estou chamando," Alice respondeu. "Eu só queria ver como Bella está."

"Muito bem até agora. Ela está sorrindo mais hoje do que em toda a semana. "

"Estou muito feliz em ouvir isso, Edward."

"O que mais você quer, querida irmã?"

"Eu quero que Bella e você venham fazer compras comigo amanhã à tarde."

"Por quê?"

"Eu quero o parecer Bella sobre alguns itens para o apartamento. Eu também tenho algo que eu quero comprar para Jazz e gostaria de sua opinião sobre este item. Vou buscá-los amanhã as duas em ponto!"

"Eu não perguntei a Bella se ela quer ir."

"Ela quer. Confie em mim. Agora volte ao que estava fazendo."

"Eu também te amo, Ali", eu ri.

"Eu estava bem até que você fez isso!" Alice gritou com uma fungada. "Você horrível, Edward Anthony!"

Eu ri novamente. "Alice, eu te digo uma coisa agradável e você me chama de horrível. Você está bem?"

"Eu não achava que eu realmente sentiria tanta falta de você e dos nossos pais."

"Culpa enviada, recebida e aceita. Bella e eu estaremos prontos para ir as duas ".

"Obrigado, Edward! Te amo, maninho! Vejo você amanhã! "Alice disse animadamente antes de desligar.

Eu fechei o meu telefone e sacudi a minha cabeça. Entrei no banheiro e perdi a minha linha de pensamento quando olhei a linda mulher sentada na banheira.

Bella abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça para me olhar. "Foi Alice no telefone?"

Obriguei-me a lembrar de como falar. "Sim. Nós estaremos fazendo compras com ela amanhã à tarde. "

"Como é que ela te convenceu?"

"Ela disse que sentE minha falta e fungou," eu admiti enquanto tirava a minha roupa.

"Pequena duende esperta", Bella riu.

Entrei na banheira e passei meus braços em torno de Bella, segurando-a firmemente contra mim. Ela pegou uma das minhas mãos e começou brincar com os dedos.

"Esta foi uma boa idéia. Apenas nós dois, relaxando. Eu estava pensando que talvez eu e você devêssemos preparar o jantar amanhã à noite para Carlisle e Esme. Seria uma boa maneira de lhes agradecer por nos deixar viver juntos. Eu sei que não é algo que muitos pais permitiria."

"Carlisle e Esme são pessoas muito amorosas. Sem mencionar que minha mãe estava sendo perfeitamente séria quando ela disse que não estava pronta para que eu me mudasse."

"Esme e você estão muito mais perto agora. Eu gosto de ver isso. Mas por que é isso? Quer dizer, eu poderia dizer a primeira vez que falamos dela, você era muito dedicado a ela."

"Eu amo minha mãe, Bella. Doeu-me mantê-la longe de mim, mas ela e Alice são semelhantes em muitos aspectos. Se eu não tivesse colocado essa distância entre nós, eu teria explicado sobre a Jessica e eu nunca quero a minha mãe saiba sobre isso. "

"Mas por quê?"

"Principalmente porque as circunstâncias exatas não são algo que ninguém quer dizer a sua mãe. Algumas delas me envergonham de haver sido tão facilmente enganado. E depois há coisas que eu acredito que minha mãe faria se soubesse. Evitando pessoas pode soar um pouco antiquado, mas eu lhe asseguro que ainda ocorre. Não importa o que Jessica fez, seus pais não merecem serem rejeitados por seu erro. Minha mãe vai ver de forma diferente. "

"Como pode você se importa tanto com alguém que machucou você?"

"Eu não me importo com ela, Bella. Eu só não quero que minha mãe a perca o tempo ou energia com quem não merece. "

"Bem, por que não começa com isso? Isso realmente faz sentido. "

Eu ri da minha linda Bella. Ela estava sempre me surpreende com suas declarações. "Por que não avançar para um assunto melhor?"

"Como o quê?"

"Você se sente preparada para o exame de matemática na terça-feira?"

"Eu pensei que você disse que estava partindo para temas melhores".

Eu agarrei a esponja e coloquei o sabonete liquido de Bella sobre ele. Eu a empurrei para cima em posição sentada e comecei a lavar as costas para ela. [N/T: Eu também quero moso.] "É um assunto melhor. Tem que admitir que você está muito melhor neste semestre. "

"Tudo graças a você e a sua tutoria."

"E a você para abrandar e acreditar em suas capacidades."

"Sim, isso também", ela riu.

Entreguei-lhe a esponja, e depois comecei a pegar água com as mãos e enxaguar suas costas. "Que é sua aula favorita?"

"Desde o início do ano e espero que ele seja a mesma no final do ano", respondeu ela. "Minha aula de literatura. Meu trabalho de Frankenstein foi um enorme sucesso com o professor. "

"Não diga:" Eu disse enquanto beijava suas costas. [N/T: Ta batendo uma carência...]

"Minha professora disse que nunca ninguém tinha argumentado que os habitantes eram os monstros na história. Ela disse que todos os alunos que ela já teve ou tem escrito sobre o médico ou o monstro. Ela gostava especialmente de como eu indiquei que o monstro só foi levado a caminhos escuros porque ele sucumbiu à pressão dos pares do povo da cidade do mal."

"E aqui eu estava achando que a professora acharia que você estava um pouco louca. Parece que ela considera que você seja brilhante. "

"Ela pode ter mencionado a expressão 'com mais talentoso' ou algo nesse sentido", ela riu enquanto lavou seus pés. "Ela também me perguntou sobre algo que você me perguntou."

"Sério?"

"Sim. Ela me perguntou se eu tinha pensado de ensino a nível universitário. Ela disse que se eu mudei o meu grande momento, então eu não teria que se preocupar com a adição de classes de recuperação. Ela diz que é suficientemente cedo em minha carreira acadêmica para mudar para nível superior e apenas adicionar duas aulas extra no próximo semestre para me recuperar. "

"Você acha que pode lidar com essa carga?" Perguntei com preocupação. Bella tinha-me dado a esponja de volta e eu rapidamente me lavei. A água estava começando a ficar fria.

"Bem, uma aula seria aula superior de psicologia e eu não estou preocupada com nada disso. Mas a outra aula seria um discurso de classe. Todas as apresentações na classe será oral. Algumas delas você vai ter tempo para se preparar para os outros e será decidido no início da aula. Eu posso apenas imaginar-me a gaguejando e ficando vermelha na frente de todos. Eu ia deixar essa aula fora por mais um ano, mas com os requisitos de alto nível, eu vou acabar tendo três aulas de discurso diferente e eu não posso adiar o primeiro por mais tempo. "

"Você não vai deixar seu medo de receber atenção na maneira de você se tornar professora Cullen, verdade?" Eu perguntei enquanto me levantei. Eu sorri para ela, deixá-la saber que eu estava brincando com ela. Bella poderia odiar a atenção, mas ela raramente tinha muito medo de assumir um desafio. Eu tinha ouvido Angela chamá-la de "Valente Bella Swan" algumas vezes e eu tive que concordar com Angela sobre isso.

Bella bufou como ela pegou minha mão e saiu da banheira. "Provavelmente não. Mas você não sabe comigo."

Joguei-lhe uma toalha. "Então eu aprendi."

Ela encolheu os ombros enquanto enrolou a toalha em torno dela. "Eu disse que eu não sou como a maioria das pessoas."

"Eu sei", disse eu, caminhando ao seu encontro e abraçando-a firmemente. "E eu adoro isso em você."

"Eu vou tocar algumas músicas. Algum pedido?"

"Tudo o que você escolher vai ficar bem", eu respondi, ela saiu do banheiro. Eu me sequei e vestiu rapidamente.

Ela estava fechando a gaveta do CD, quando entrei no nosso quarto. Ela sorriu pra mim e voltei para o banheiro para me vestir.

Eu ouvi que a música começou com uma guitarra acústica e bateria. Eu poderia dizer do ritmo e do tempo que era country. O que Bella estava pensando? Ela sabia que eu odiava música country.

_Bring It On Home - __Little Big Town_

_Traga Isso Para Casa_

_Você tem alguém aqui que quer deixar tudo direito  
Alguém que te ama mais que a vida aqui  
Você tem braços disponíveis que vão te segurar firme  
Uma mão que vai te conduzir pela noite aqui  
Eu sei que seu coração pode ficar todo enrolado por dentro  
Mas não deixe isso dentro de você_

_Quando seu longo dia está terminado  
E você mal pode arrastar seus pés  
O peso do mundo está sobre seus ombros  
Eu sei o que você precisa  
Traga isso para mim_

_Você sabe que sei que você gosta das costas da minha mão  
Mas você sabia que farei tudo que posso aqui?  
Eu irei me deitar com você até que você durma  
Quando amanhecer eu ainda estarei aqui  
Então pegue suas preocupações e deixe-as na porta  
Baby deixe isso tudo para trás_

_Quando seu longo dia está terminado  
E você mal pode arrastar seus pés  
O peso do mundo está sobre seus ombros  
Eu sei o que você precisa  
Traga isso para mim_

_Baby, deixe-me ser seu porto seguro  
Não deixe a água vir e levar você embora_

_Quando seu longo dia está terminado  
E você mal pode arrastar seus pés  
O peso do mundo está sobre seus ombros  
Eu sei o que você precisa  
Traga isso para mim_

_Você tem alguém aqui que quer deixar tudo direito  
Alguém que te ama mais que a vida aqui_

Eu olhei para ver Bella chegando na porta do banheiro. Eu sorri para ela e abri meus braços. Ela ergueu um dedo. Ela foi até o aparelho de som e colocar em um dos CDs de música clássica. Ela correu para a nossa cama e se arrastou em meus braços, me abraçando com força.

"Você gostou?", Perguntou ela.

"Esse era tolerável. Você sabe que meus sentimentos sobre música country. "

"Eu meio que gosto desse."

"E por que ese?"

"Você ouviu as palavras?"

"Sim".

"Então você acha que a canção era sobre o que?"

Eu agarrei as mãos e os dedos entrelaçados juntos. "Eu acho que era sobre a confiança de uma pessoa em sua vida para ajudá-lo com todos os problemas."

"É bom saber que eu não sou única observadora nessa relação", ela riu. Ela olhou para mim, o amor brilhando em seus belos, grandes olhos castanhos. "Eu apenas pensei que dizia tudo o que você estava tentando me dizer na semana passada quando eu não conseguia dormir. Obrigado por não lançar um ataque. Eu prometo limitar a sua exposição ao country."

"Limite?" Eu ri.

"Oh, sim. Eu não vou tirar as coisas fortes. Vou facilitar. "

"Bella, eu odeio country".

"Edward, eu vou mostrar-lhe os benefícios da música country. Eu não gosto de tudo, mas existem algumas músicas muito boas. Além disso, quanto menos reclamar, mais fácil eu serei com você. "

"É isso mesmo?" Eu perguntei, girando ela para me enfrentar.

"Absolutamente", ela sussurrou antes de inclinar-se e me beijar.

Todo o meu corpo reagiu aos lábios pressionados contra os meus. Com a loucura da semana e do movimento, que tinha sido tão longo desde que nós tínhamos tido tempo para nós mesmos para algo mais do que alguns beijos. Eu coloquei seu pescoço e cabeça na minha mão e meu outro braço envolto em torno de sua cintura, puxando-a mais contra mim. Bella respondeu envolvendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço. Eu deixei-nos cair na cama com ela em cima de mim. Enfiei a mão deitada de costas em sua camisa e esfreguei-a em toda a sua pele sedosa. Ela gemia baixinho e eu sorri. Eu também senti o sorriso dela.

Ela se afastou e olhou para mim. "Eu amo você, Edward."

Não há palavras no idioma inglês que tinham soado mais doce para mim. Eu puxeia de volta para mim, terminando o nosso beijo.


	59. Noite Calma 2: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 59 – Noite Calma 2 (Bella PDV)**

"Então você acha que a canção era sobre o que?" Eu perguntei a Edward, esperando que ele estivesse ouvindo.

Ele pegou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos. "Eu acho que era sobre a confiança de uma pessoa em sua vida para ajudá-lo com todos os problemas."

"É bom saber que eu não sou única observadora nessa relação", eu ri. Olhei para ele, para que soubesse o quanto eu o amava "Eu apenas pensei que dizia tudo o que você estava tentando me dizer na semana passada quando eu não conseguia dormir. Obrigado por não lançar um ataque. Eu prometo limitar a sua exposição ao country."

"Limite?" Ele ri.

"Oh, sim. Eu não vou tirar as coisas fortes. Vou facilitar. "

"Bella, eu odeio country".

"Edward, eu vou mostrar-lhe os benefícios da música country. Eu não gosto de tudo, mas existem algumas músicas muito boas. Além disso, quanto menos reclamar, mais fácil eu serei com você. "

"É isso mesmo?" Ele me virou para ficar de frente para ele.

"Absolutamente", eu sussurrei, e inclinei-me para beija-lo.

Era pensava que ia ser um beijinho, mas Edward colocou uma das mãos no meu pescoço e envolveu o braço em volta da minha cintura. Duvido que o ar poderia ter passado entre nós. Tinha sido inteiramente muito tempo desde que tivemos tempo suficiente apenas para beijar desta forma, e tocar assim. Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço, tentando manter as minhas mãos para fora de seu cabelo apenas um pouquinho.

Ele caiu sobre a cama, me puxando para cima dele. Ele moveu a mão sob minha camisa e esfregou para frente e para trás em toda a minha pele. Seu toque foi tão eletrizante como sempre. Eu não conseguia parar de gemer como meu corpo lavado com o calor do seu toque. Ele sorriu contra meus lábios, deixando-me saber que ele me ouviu gemer e sentia-me corar. Sorri, imaginando como ele poderia me afetar tanto.

Eu afastei e olhei para o meu namorado maravilhoso e perfeito. "Eu amo você, Edward."

Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de amor e ternura, muito bem misturados com o desejo. Ele me puxou de volta para ele e começou a me beijar novamente. Desta vez, ele lambeu o meu lábio inferior. Eu decidi provocá-lo um pouco. Eu mantive os meus lábios bem fechados. Edward moveu a mão da minha volta para o lado do meu peito e eu ofeguei. Ele riu-se contra a minha boca, ele enfiou a língua dentro Eu brinquei mordendo um pouca a sua língua. Nós dois começamos a rir.

"O que foi?", Perguntou ele, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

"Você me enganou", disse, sorrindo para ele.

"Você estava brincando comigo."

"Eu certamente estava."

Inclinei-me e beijei-o, comportando-me e separando os lábios. Movi minhas mãos sob a camisa e esfreguei os músculos de seu estômago, traçando as linhas definidas ao longo de seu abdômen. Eu afastei e puxei a sua camisa. Sentou-se e deixou-me tirá-lo. Eu deixei ele tirar o meu em troca.

"Você é tão bonita", Edward disse, olhando nos meus olhos. Ele me fez sentir como se estivesse olhando em meu coração e alma, quando me olhou daquele jeito.

"Edward, o que você vê quando você olha para mim?"

Ele estendeu a mão e acariciou meus cabelos. "Eu vejo uma mulher bonita. Eu vejo que tem um cabelo castanho sedoso e macio. E quando você vê a luz do sol, tem um pouco de mechas vermelhas. Eu vejo olhos castanhos quentes que olham mais profundo do que deveria ser possível. Aqueles olhos que me deixam saber que você está sentindo e pensando, por vezes. Eu vejo um rosto em forma de coração que geralmente é pálido, mas assume as tonalidades mais bonitas de vermelho ou rosa, quando você se sente envergonhado." Edward passou o dedo sobre o lábio inferior. "Eu vejo macios lábios vermelhos que constantemente afugentar meus pensamentos e me faz querer beijar-te para sempre." Ele moveu a mão para baixo e colocou sobre o meu coração batendo. "Eu vejo um coração e uma alma cheia de amor e boa vontade. Eu vejo que a beleza dessas duas coisas, suplanta qualquer beleza física no mundo inteiro."

"Uau! Eu só estava imaginando que você diria bonita, mas tudo isso também funciona!"

"Bella", ele riu enquanto me puxou para um abraço. "Eu te amo tanto. Mesmo com o seu peculiar senso de humor. "

"Oh, não finja! Você sabe que meu senso de humor foi o que te atraiu no começo!"

"Como você sabe isso?"

Eu me inclinei para trás e olhou para ele, uma vez mais gostando de ver seu amor por mim em seus brilhantes olhos cor de esmeralda. Toquei minha mão em seu rosto, perto da sua testa. "A primeira vez que vi você rir, uma verdade que atingiu seus lindos olhos, foi na primeira noite, quando eu lhe contei de tesoura e apêndice perdido."

"Você sabia que ninguém tinha conseguido me fazer rir desse jeito em quase três anos?"

"Sério? Mas você passava tanto tempo com Emmett."

"Não é a mesma coisa. Você não é como ele. Tudo que você diz é tão refrescante e diferente do que os outros dizem, nas mesmas circunstâncias. É uma das muitas coisas que eu amo em você, Bella. "

Eu a empurrei sobre o ombro até que ele estava deitado na cama. Eu beijei o seu pescoço e ao longo de sua mandíbula. "Eu te amo. Eu senti sua falta esta semana."

"Você fez isso bem claro com o seu pequeno sonho", ele riu enquanto tentava respirar.

Eu mordisquei sua orelha levemente. "O que você ouviu desse sonho?" Desci e comecei a dar beijos em seu peito.

"Eu acho que seria mais fácil de mostrar", ele sussurrou, correndo os dedos pelo meu lado. Eu tremi da sensação. "Tenho certeza de que poderia fazê-la a repetir alguns desses sons."

Eu ri quando eu sentei para olhar para ele. "É isso mesmo?"

Ele passou os braços em torno de minhas costas e antes que eu pudesse protestar, eu estava embaixo dele. Ele sorriu para mim antes de inclinar-se para baixo e me beijar. Ele moveu os lábios para a cavidade por trás da minha orelha, sabendo que era um ponto muito sensível para mim. Levei um momento para lembrar de respirar. Eu sentia sua respiração quente contra minha bochecha.

"Você está com vontade de fazer isso esta noite?", Ele sussurrou. [N/T: Eu digo que se ela não quer, eu quero.]

Eu sorri, amando como ele estava mais preocupado comigo do que o que ele poderia desejar. "Você?"

"Você poderia me dar uma resposta para a pergunta uma vez e não com outra? Eu quero saber o que você quer. "

Olhei em seus olhos por um longo momento, vendo seu desejo lá enquanto ele esperou pacientemente pela minha resposta. Eu também podia ver o desejo que sentia por mim. Eu acho que ele tinha perdido esta semana me tanto quanto eu tinha perdido ele. "Eu quero você, Edward. Quero sentir suas mãos sobre mim. Eu quero ter os teus lábios nos meus. E quando nós fizemos amor, e quanto estivermos perto de chegar, eu quero que nós nos abracemos e você cantarolar para mim."

"Isso é muito específico, Isabella", ele sussurrou enquanto movia os lábios para perto dos meus. "Não quer em alguma ordem em particular?"

"Tudo para você escolher será só bom para mim", eu respondi.

Ele fechou a distância entre nossos lábios. O beijo começou suave e gentil, mas ainda cheio de emoção. Ele lentamente se aprofundou até a única maneira nós fomos capazes de respirar foi através da troca de respirações que explodiu em cada boca do outro.

Suas mãos estavam em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Eles percorriam cima e para baixo meus lados, sobre os meus seios, e em meu estômago, logo abaixo do meu umbigo. Cada parte de mim parecia estar superaquecido como as mãos e os lábios se moviam por cima do meu corpo. Foi absolutamente incrível e nós estávamos ainda praticamente vestidos. Eu não podia sequer imaginar o que estava por vir.

Ele deve ter notado o quanto roupa que ainda tinha sobre nós porque ele parou de fazer as coisas maravilhosas que estavam me levando à loucura e começou a puxar as minhas calças do pijama e roupa interior. Levantei-me a tornei mais fácil para ele. Eu ri quando ele jogou minha roupa por cima do ombro, nunca tirando os olhos de mim. Ele rapidamente tirou o resto de sua roupa e voltou para a cama comigo.

"Eu acho que eu nunca vou parar de ser surpreendido por quão perfeita e linda você é", ele sussurrou enquanto ele a beijou ao longo da minha mandíbula. Seus lábios encontraram os meus mais uma vez enquanto ele deixou o seu peso em cima de mim, mantendo a maior parte dela em seus braços. Ele parou e me abraçou de repente. "Eu te amo tanto, Isabella. Eu ia me matar se você não estivesse aqui comigo."

"De onde veio isso?" Sussurrei, segurando-o firmemente contra mim.

"Eu não sei. Eu te amo muito e, às vezes, parece que meu coração vai rebentar com isso."

Eu sorri com suas palavras. "Sinto-me assim também. E não tem planos em ir onde você não está."

Eu puxei o rosto para o meu e apertei os lábios juntos novamente. Eu precisava que ele soubesse que eu queria dizer o que eu disse. Eu não ia a lugar nenhum. Enquanto Edward estivesse certo que eu era o que ele queria, eu ia estar lá por ele, amá-lo, ser amada por ele, e aproveitando cada minuto disso tudo. Como eu não poderia? Este era mais perfeito do que qualquer conto de fadas jamais poderia ser!

Ele começou com sua maravilhosa capacidade multi-tarefas novamente. Eu queria fazer o mesmo por ele, mas eu não conseguia colocar o meu cérebro para funcionar corretamente. Eu estabeleci-me para prender seus lados e segurando firmemente a ele. Não poderia ter tido um único centímetro de pele no meu peito não tinha sido coberto pelos lábios dele. Moveu-se em meu ombro e começou seu caminho para baixo no meu braço.

"Edward", eu gemia, esquecendo-se que as palavras que eu queria dizer depois disso.

Ele me ignorou e continuou a sua maravilhosa tortura. Ele desceu pelo braço, para o interior do meu pulso, e em todos os meus dedos. E quando eu pensava que eu não podia ficar mais um único segundo, ele começou na ponta dos dedos na minha mão e trabalhou seu caminho até o braço. Como diabos ele era tão bom nisso? Eu não estava reclamando nem nada, mas eu não acho que era justo em tudo! Era a sua vez de ser torturado por um tempo.

Eu o deixei fazer o seu caminho até o meu ombro e sobre o meu pescoço. Eu lutei com meu cérebro o forçado a trabalhar. "Edward, é a minha vez."

Fechou os nossos lábios juntos novamente enquanto nos rolou em toda a nossa cama para que eu pudesse estar em cima dele. Eu afastei, movendo os lábios para o seu queixo. Eu pretendia fazer com ele exatamente o que ele tinha feito para mim. Beijei-o na base da garganta e sorriu quando sua respiração engatou. Suas mãos voaram para meus quadris e ele me puxou para fora um pouco.

"Você tem alguma idéia de como isso me afeta?", Ele arquejou. Seus olhos verdes estavam escurecidos com paixão.

Eu sorri maliciosamente e o beijei lá novamente, certificando-me de colocar pressão extra e um pouco de sucção na pele. Edward soltou um gemido profundo e eu sorri, sentindo-me muito satisfeita com meu trabalho. Mudei os meus lábios para a área do seu pescoço e ombro e repetiu meu beijo. Ele gemeu de novo, me puxando para perto dele.

Sentei-me e seguiu os padrões em seu peito. Eu segui minhas mãos, com meus lábios. Até o momento eu estava perto de seus quadris, ele tremia com antecipação. Eu botei minha mão em seu coração e fechei os olhos, desfrutando o sentimento do seu coração batendo contra a palma da minha mão. Eu fiz isso! Eu o fazia sentir-se desta maneira!

Como se ele pudesse ler minha mente, ele sussurrou: "Você faz meu coração voar, Isabella. Eu te amo ".

"Eu também te amo, Edward", eu sussurrei, e o beijei suavemente.

Ele envolveu as mãos em volta da minha cintura e me ajudou a me abaixar para ele. Eu tive que colocar minhas mãos em seus ombros para apoiar-me contra a onda de prazer que me atingiu enquanto ele entrou em mim devagar. Fechei os olhos e descansou a testa contra a dele.

"Você está bem?", Ele arfou, como ele me parou de se mover.

Eu pude apenas acenar minha cabeça. Ele começou a baixar-me outra vez até que ele estava completamente dentro de mim. Estremeci das sensações correndo através de mim.

"Você está com frio, Bella?"

Consegui dar uma gargalhada rouca. "Não. Estou longe do frio, Edward."

Ele inclinou seu rosto e capturou os meus lábios em um outro beijo febril. Ele balançou levemente meus quadris para ver se eu estava pronta para mais. Comecei a mover, deixando as mãos determinar o ritmo para nós. Nós nos movemos bem devagar no início, mas logo Edward acelerou o passo. Eu engasguei de prazer e ele parou de se mover.

Eu sorri para ele. "Edward, se você continuar parando, nós nunca vamos dormir esta noite", eu ofeguei.

Ele sorriu para mim enquanto começou a nos mover de novo. "Eu só não quero machucar você, Bella."

"Edward, já passamos da fase de onde eu possa me machucar. Tudo o que você está fazendo está me dando tanto prazer que eu não sei o que fazer. É suficiente apenas tentando não gritar. Eu odeio a alertar seus pais para o que estamos fazendo aqui. "

"Bella, nós estamos no terceiro andar e o som está ligado. Se você quer gritar, vá em frente." [N/T: OPA eu quero]

"Sim, eu aposto que você gostaria disso, Tutor-boy. Não vai acontecer."

Ele deve ter tomado as minhas palavras como um desafio pessoal. Tão logo se inclinou para frente e começou a me beijar, ele puxou seus quadris para cima e indo ainda mais profundo em mim. Eu agarrei-lhe o lábio inferior entre os dentes para manter meu grito dentro eu rapidamente deixá-lo ir, esperando que eu não tinha machucá-lo.

Ele estava rindo de mim e passando a língua sobre os lábios. "Um pouco mais e você teria a minha pele, amor."

"Então eu sugiro que você não faça isso novamente."

"Fazer o quê?", Ele perguntou inocentemente.

Eu estava pronto para informá-lo quando ele empurrou seus quadris novamente. "Edward", eu chorei, limpando as unhas nos ombros.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre minha boca e olhei para ele. Ele sorriu de volta.

Inclinei-me e sussurrei com raiva: "Isso não foi bonito! Eu não quero fazer coisas estranhas com seus pais."

"Bella, uma vez que eles foram jovens. Eles não são estúpidos. Eles não esperam qualquer um de nós de esperar dois anos inteiros para estar juntos. "

"Por favor, Edward", eu implorei, beijando seu rosto com ternura. "Nós podemos salvar isto por algum tempo quando não estão em casa."

"Eu acho que se esqueci de mencionar que," Edward disse, sorrindo para mim. "Carlisle levou Esme em outro encontro está noite."

Tentei me concentrar em suas palavras e compreendê-las, mas ele estava fazendo aquilo do impulso do quadril novamente e eu estava gritando o seu nome mais uma vez. De alguma maneira ele conseguiu puxar os lábios para outro com seu beijo. Eu não poderia dizer que parte de mim estava se movendo mais rápido, minha língua ou meus quadris.

Eu não conseguia respirar direito com ele, beijando-me desta maneira. Virei à cabeça para o ombro e tentei puxar ar enquanto Edward mantinha nos movendo juntos. Meu estômago começou a torcer e apertando enquanto eu me esforcei mais e mais para puxar o ar em meus pulmões.

"Bella", ele gemeu, enquanto me apertava mais contra ele.

Eu podia sentir ele pulsando dentro de mim e que só foi suficiente para me empurrar sobre a borda. Arqueei as costas, enquanto gritávamos o nome um do outro, e chegávamos juntos ao nosso clímax. Caí contra ele, tremendo e sacudindo. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente por nossas atividades. Ele esfregou minhas costas e beijou o lado da minha cabeça novamente e novamente. Ele continuou sussurrando que me amava e que eu era bonita. Eu mantive meus olhos fechados, sentindo-me muito tonta para abri-los. Senti-lhe mover-nos e depois eu senti o cobertor sobre minha pele. Ele me segurou com força, minha cabeça encostada no seu peito. Eu podia ouvir seu coração bater enquanto ele trabalhava para recuperar o fôlego.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Você é tão bonita. Espero que você saiba, eu te diria isso, mesmo se não tivéssemos apenas compartilhado isso."

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo. "

Ficamos calados por um longo tempo, tentando acalmar a nossa respiração e curtindo a proximidade que estávamos sentindo. Edward acariciou meus cabelos com ternura. Passei a mão para trás e para frente acima do seu coração.

"Já pensou sobre o que devemos fazer para Carlisle e Esme amanhã à noite?", Ele sussurrou.

"Eu estava pensando que poderia ser uma boa hora para você me ensinar como fazer pizza", eu sussurrei de volta.

"Nós precisamos ir até a loja para obter os ingredientes apropriados."

"Bom!"

"Você está muito entusiasmada com o mercado, Bella", ele riu baixinho.

"Vai ser um outro primeiro com você. Nós nunca realmente fomos fazer compras juntos. Suponho que teria se não tivesse estado em que o gesso por tanto tempo. "

"Eu amo como você pode se deliciar com as atividades mais mundanas."

"Qualquer atividade com que você está longe de ser banal, Edward."

"Estou lisonjeado, Bella."

"Você quer bajulação? Ok, Tutor-boy. Tente isso por tamanho. Esta afirmação que fiz na semana passada, é verdade agora ".

"Você vai ter que ser muito mais específica do que isso", ele riu. "Você faz uma enorme quantidade de declarações de amor."

"Tome um palpite."

"Tudo bem. Deixe-me pensar um minuto. Foi você me dizendo o quão bom eu beijo? Tenho melhorado sobre isso? "

"Nem de perto. Tente outra vez ".

"Isso seria muito mais fácil se eu pudesse ler sua mente."

"Você é um monte de coisas, Edward, mas super-herói não é um deles," Eu ri.

"Você realmente é absurda", ele riu, me abraçando apertado. "Eu dsou. Meu cérebro ainda não funciona normalmente ainda. É ainda deslumbrado por você e seu corpo perfeito ".

"Claro que é," eu disse, revirando os olhos. "Mas eu vou te dizer de qualquer maneira. Você está pronto para ser lisonjeado?

"Por que não?", Ele encolheu os ombros.

"O que você fez a agora, a forma que me amou... _isso_ foi alucinante", lhe disse. Edward parou de respirar e eu comecei a rir.

Ele apertou-me firmemente contra ele com as mãos nas minhas costas. "Os sons que você fez, do jeito que você gritou para mim ... _isso_ foi o que ouvi de seu sonho." Eu engasguei e Edward riu. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Vá dormir minha Bella. Por hoje já demos muito trabalho ao seu coração."

Ele começou a cantarolar a minha canção de ninar e os argumentos que eu pudesse ter desapareceram. Fechei os olhos e relaxei completamente, eu amava a forma que os seu braços se encaixam firmemente em torno de mim. Este era o meu pedacinho do Céu na Terra. Eu poderia viver assim para sempre. Certo! Assim como os porcos voam e os vampiros vagam pela Terra com seus camaradas lobisomem. Se apenas ...


	60. Massa de Pizza: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 60 – Massa de Pizza**

Bella estava dançando e cantando entre dentes. Toda vez que ficava quase alto o suficiente para eu ouvir o que era, ela percebia e sorria para mim. Eu já havia tentado ser deslumbrante algumas vezes, mas ela resistiu a todas as minhas tentativas. Ela tinha quase me deixado louco e os risos de Alice não tinham ajudado em nada. Bella estava de tão bom humor que ela se esqueceu completamente de se preocupar com atenção enquanto ela dançava e me andando na metade das milhares de lojas que Alice nos arrastava.

Fomos obrigados a ajudar a minha irmã por três horas seguidas. Eu não estava surpreso de que ela não precisasse dos meus conselhos. Alice apenas me queria por perto. Eu finalmente tive a promessa de mais uma viagem de compras só para levá-la a libertar-nos. Ela ficou feliz ao saber que íamos cozinhar para os nossos pais.

Bella e eu estávamos pegando todos os ingredientes para a pizza. Ela fugiu encontrar o molho que eu queria antes que eu pudesse impedi-la, deixando-me escolher os legumes frescos. Eu agarrei rapidamente o que eu precisava e fui encontrá-la. Eu não podia ficar sem ela ao meu lado por um minuto sequer. Eu empurrei o carro até o corredor de molho e encontrei a saltando de um pé para o outro, olhando para o molho. Estava em seus pés, mas ela estava buscando os das prateleiras superiores. Cheguei por trás dela, esperando finalmente descobrir o que ela estava cantando.

"_When the moon hits your eye - Like a big-a pizza pie - That's amore. When the moon hits your eye - Like a big-a pizza pie - That's amore._"

Agarrei-a por trás e começou a rir. "É isso o que você está cantando o dia todo?"

"Sim", ela riu, inclinando-se em meu abraço. "Essas são as únicas palavras que me lembro."

"Bella, você é simplesmente absurda."

"Sim, sim! Mas eu não estou vendo este molho que você falou. "

"Olhe para baixo, amor."

Ela obedeceu e começou a rir. "Oh! Lá está ele!" Ela se afastou de mim e agarrou o pote. Ela colocou com cuidado no cesto e sorriu para mim. "Divertindo-se, Edward?"

Eu ri enquanto a puxei para trás em meus braços. "Como eu não poderia estando com você aqui?"

Ela se virou e começou a olhar os legumes que eu tinha escolhido. Ela enrugou o nariz ligeiramente.

"O que foi amor?"

Ela sorriu timidamente para mim. "Você deixar os cogumelos de fora de algumas fatias?"

"Acho que podemos arranjar isso. Mais vai lhe custar. "

"É mesmo?", Perguntou ela, envolvendo os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

"E o que vai custar?", Perguntou ela, escovando os lábios sobre os meus.

Eu a levantei e beijei-a profundamente. Eu lentamente coloquei-a de volta ao chão. "Eu acho que isso cobre," eu disse a ela, descansando minha testa contra a dela.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu para mim. "Eu disse que a viagem ao mercado seria bom."

Eu ri e girei em torno dela, mantendo-a entre o meu corpo e o carrinho. Eu não queria que tivesse chance de correr novamente. Começamos a empurrá-lo juntos, fazendo o nosso caminho até o corredor de pão e doces.

"Precisamos de um pouco de farinha. A de Esme está acabando", eu disse.

"Eu acho que você deveria estar no comando da farinha", ela riu.

Eu sorri, lembrando o que aconteceu da última vez Bella ficou perto de um saco de farinha. "Sim, nós certamente não queremos você em outro gesso". Coloquei a farinha no carrinho e os itens pesquisados. "Temos verduras, molho, massa, farinha, queijo calabresa, ..."

"Há três tipos de queijo!", Ela interrompeu feliz.

"Sim", riu. "Há três tipos de queijo. Acho que temos tudo. "

"Não! Você está se esquecendo da sobremesa. "

"Bella, eu não acho que ninguém vai ter espaço."

"Mas Edward, é a primeira vez que estamos cozinhando juntos. Eu quero que seja especial. Podemos apanhar um doce? Se ninguém come esta noite, nós podemos ter alguma outra hora. "

"O que você estava pensando?"

"Tiramisu! É italiana e tem na seção de comida congelada e o que todos nós temos que fazer é descongelar ele e voilà! "

"Você sabe que a pizza não é verdadeiramente italiana, certo?"

"Calado, Tutor-boy. Deixe-me ter o meu momento! "

"E pensar que você me beija com essa boca!" Eu sorri, puxando-a para mais perto pelos quadris. Adorei a forma como seu corpo se ajustou em minhas mãos. Era como se ela fosse feita só para mim.

"Continue me provocando, e ficará um bom tempo sem ter qualquer beijo."

"Então eu terei que estar no meu melhor comportamento, pois se há alguma coisa que eu gosto é de beijar seus lábios ", eu sussurrei, mantendo meus lábios a poucos centímetros do dela.

"Eita, Edward!" Um vozeirão, disse. Bella e eu viramos a cabeça para ver Jacob sorrindo para nós. "Você não pode até mesmo fazer algumas compras sem agredir a pobre menina."

"Como você sabe que não é o contrário?" Bella retrucou, sorrindo maliciosamente e me puxando-me para a frente pelo cós do meu jeans.

"Puta merda!" Jacob disse, parecendo chocado.

"Jacob, eu nunca te vi nervoso. Não lhe cai bem ", eu disse, tentando esconder meu sorriso. "Mas não me sinto mal. Bella gosta de pegar as pessoas de surpresa. Você deve vê-la com Alice. "

"Você pegou Alice?" Jacob perguntou, olhando para Bella com pavor.

"Uma ou duas vezes", ela riu, envolvendo os braços em torno de minhas costas.

Olhei para o carrinho transbordando de Jacob. "Abastecendo-se para o fim do mundo?"

"Nah!" Jacob riu. "Eu tenho alguns amigos para ficar comigo de La Push e os caras comem como se suas mães nunca os alimentassem. Eu estou realmente aqui com Samantha por isso, se você pode ficar perto desse, você vai finalmente conhecê-la."

Eu olhei para baixo e vi a curiosidade nos olhos castanhos de Bella. "Samantha é a namorada de Jacob. Eu nunca tinha chegado a conhecê-la desde que eu só via Jacob no trabalho. "

"Sim, Samantha tem um temperamento", Jacob riu. "Seria muito provável que ela espancasse a clientela se eu deixá-la perto do clube. Ela odeia quando as meninas olham para mim! "

"Jacob! Você deveria me encontrar ao lado da cerveja!" Uma jovem mulher com brilhantes olhos negros, disse enquanto se aproximava Jacob. Seu cabelo estava na altura dos ombros e da cor era algo entre um marrom muito escuro e preto. Sua franja moldava as sobrancelhas e cílios grossos eram perfeitamente delicados. Ela era quase tão pequena como Alice, mas um olhar para ela lhe disse que poderia encolher até mesmo Jacob

"Alguém está em apuros", Bella cantou baixinho. Eu ri baixinho.

"Cale a boca", Jacob sussurrou através de seu sorriso falso. "Samantha, querida! Olha quem eu encontrei! Você se lembra do que eu falei sobre Edward? "

"Edward? É que o cara com a irmã louca que queria bater em você por quase tê-lo feito ser preso? "Samantha perguntou, olhando para Bella e eu.

"Eu não disse isso assim, mas sim," Jacob respondeu.

Samantha respirou fundo, em seguida, sorriu para nós. "Desculpe. Jacob tem seus amigos ao longo deste fim de semana e estão a comento em nossa casa. Eu geralmente não sou rude." Ela estendeu a mão para fora. "Vamos começar de novo. Oi, eu sou Samantha, namorada de Jake ".

Eu apertei a mão dela em primeiro. "Edward".

Bella apertou sua mão rapidamente. "Bella".

"Jake sempre fala muito de vocês, Edward. É bom finalmente conhecer-te. E para conhecer um amigo de Jake, que não queira limpar a minha geladeira", disse Samantha, olhando Jacob com fúria

Eu ri. "Lamento que você está sendo tão provada. Eu tenho certeza que ele tem o suficiente apenas para manter Jacob alimentado bem em uma base diária."

"Nem brinque com isso", Samantha suspirou. "Nós devemos nos encontrar algum dia. Mas, por agora, temos de voltar para casa antes de Paul, Embry e Quill comecem a comer os móveis. "

"Eu diria que ela estaria exagerando, mas com esses caras ..." Jacob riu. "De qualquer forma, quaisquer planos para sair do clube em breve?"

"É difícil com a escola. Alice finalmente foi morar com Jasper ", eu disse a ele.

"Já não era sem tempo," Jacob riu.

"Jake", disse Samantha, dando-lhe um olhar exasperado.

"Vejo você depois, Edward," Jacob disse, com uma saudação pouco.

"Te vejo por aí, Jacob", eu disse a ele, observando Samantha e ele andar pelo corredor a fora.

"Ela era realmente bonita. Mas um pouco assustadora", Bella sussurrou, olhando para mim.

Inclinei-me e beijou-a rapidamente. "Não se preocupe, amor. Eu teria te protegido, se necessário. "

"E quem teria protegido você?" Bella riu, me cutucando no estômago.

Hesitei e ela sorriu mais largo.

Ela me envolveu em seus braços e disse: "Eu amo você, Edward."

"Eu te amo mais", disse, beijando a ponta do seu nariz. "Vamos pegar a sua sobremesa e ir para casa."

Bella acenou com a cabeça e fizemos o nosso caminho até a seção de comida congelada. Ela descobriu o que considerou ser a mais autêntica caixa de sobremesa italiana congelada e colocou no carrinho. Pagamos e tudo para nossa casa. Bella abriu a sobremesa e colocou sobre o balcão para descongelar.

Eu coloquei os ingredientes no balcão da cozinha. "Eu normalmente limpo e cortar os legumes em primeiro lugar. Vou precisar de uma tigela para cada um. Cebola, cogumelos, azeitonas pretas e pimentões verdes." Vire para o gabinete ao lado da pia e tirei as bacias que eu precisava.

"O que devo fazer?" Bella perguntou.

"Você pode cortar o pepperoni?" Eu perguntei, colocando as taças para baixo no balcão.

"Claro".

"A tábua para cortar é embaixo da pia. Vá em frente e corte aqui no balcão, para que eu possa usar a pia para as verduras."

"Ok".

"Você obedece muito bem, Bella."

"Você é o único que sabe o que está fazendo."

"A última vez que tentei isso, Alice era a aluna e ela estava longe de ser cooperativa." Virei e abri a água, comecei a lavagem dos vegetais fora.

"Esse foi seu primeiro erro!", Ela riu. "Você não pode ter dois Alfas na cozinha, ao mesmo tempo."

"Então você é o Beta, Bella?" Eu perguntei, tentando não rir

"Oh, não, Edward. Eu sou o Alfa, a Beta e a Omega, mas eu vou deixar você ter o seu momento de glória."

Deixei a cebola eu estava segurando e girei para olhar para ela. Ela aplaudiu e riu de mim.

"Peguei você!", Ela cantou.

"Bella ..."

"... Você é absurda. Eu sei, eu entendi!" Ela riu quando abria o pepperoni.

Voltei para a pia, balançando a cabeça. Eu terminei de lavar as verduras e tirou a tábua extra de corte.

"Edward, há uma rádio aqui em baixo? Precisamos de uma música!"

Eu sequei minhas mãos e foi para a rádio pouco escondida sob o armário ao lado da geladeira. Eu encontrei uma estação de antigos sucessos que eu sabia que tocava músicas de Sinatra e Dean Martin. "Isso deve misturar muito bem com o nosso tema italiano".

Bella franziu o nariz para mim.

"Dê-lhe uma tentativa, o amor. Eu dei um ao country na noite passada. "

"Você deu", ela admitiu. "Eu prometo dar uma tentativa a sua música."

Comecei cortando as verduras como a música enchia a cozinha. Eu reconheci a música pelo som do saxofone baixo. Era "Tenderly" por Ella Fitzgerald. Olhei por cima do ombro para ver Bella. Ela estava balançando suavemente com a canção enquanto cuidadosamente cortadava as fatias. Sorri, sentindo-me feliz por ter introduzido a ela algo novo.

Acabei cortando as verduras e levei a placa de corte até o balcão. Eu escavei os legumes em suas bacias.

Bella sorriu para mim. "Isso é suficiente?"

Olhei para as fatias em seu tabuleiro. "Perfeito. Você se importaria de lavar as placas, enquanto fico com a farinha e massa pronta?"

"Nem um pouco. Quanto mais longe eu ficar da farinha melhor para ambos."

Peguei um prato e coloquei no balcão. Ela pegou as fatias no prato, em seguida, tomou as placas de mim.

A canção no rádio mudou. Eu não tinha certeza ainda do que era, mas era uma música movimentada. Olhei para ver a dança Bella na pia. Eu sorri para mim enquanto retirei a massa para a crosta da pizza. Eu coloquei o saco de farinha no meio do balcão para ter certeza de que não iria derrubar por acidente. Cheguei ao canto do balcão e peguei o rolo da minha mãe. Bella se aproximou e inclinou-se sobre os cotovelos, me observando de perto.

"Você tem que colocar a farinha no rolo da massa e por isso não vai grudar uns aos outros ou no balcão", expliquei. Mudei a placa e as bacias no balcão. Eu abri o saco de farinha e pegou um punhado, polvilhando-a sobre o balcão. "É mais fácil colocá-lo na massa desse jeito." Tirei a bola de massa e apertei-o na farinha, rolando até que a bola estava toda coberta. Eu polvilhei farinha no rolo quando me virei para outro lado. Coloquei o rolo contra a massa de pão e começou a achatar. Parei algumas vezes para polvilhar mais farinha no rolo.

"Estou impressionado", disse ela de repente. Eu olhei para ela, esperando que ela continuasse. "Bem, você está usando farinha e você só tem nas mãos e um pouco em sua camisa. Eu duvido que eu faria isso também. "

"Vem aqui comigo e vamos descobrir".

"Queremos alimentá-los em algum momento desta noite, Edward. É melhor fazê-lo. "

"Vem cá antes que eu vá te pegar", eu disse, levantando uma sobrancelha com ela.

Ela riu, mas deu a volta no balcão.

"Coloque a mão no saco e pegue a farinha. Você vai espalhar sobre o rolo, enquanto eu movo. "

Bella fez como eu pedi e consegui manter a farinha sobre o balcão.

"Viu? Isso não foi tão ruim."

Ela riu e bateu palmas junto, emitindo uma nuvem de flores sobre o rosto e camisa. Olhei para ela, tentando não rir. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram e ela olhou para ela e depois para mim. Eu não poderia prender em qualquer tempo. Eu comecei a rir com ela, agarrada ao meu lado enquanto eu tremia.

Ela se virou para o balcão. Eu tentei parar de rir para que eu pudesse me desculpar.

"Be ... Bel ... Bella", eu finalmente consegui.

Ela se virou para mim, inclinando o seu braço para trás. Eu instintivamente fechei meus olhos e senti algo bater no meu rosto e pescoço. Pisquei os olhos abertos para vê-la sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. Limpei um dedo no meu rosto e segurei diante de mim. Ela tinha jogado farinha em mim.

Sorri com malicia enquanto caminhava para frente, bloqueando-a entre o meu corpo e no balcão. Ela gritou, sem saber do que eu estava planejando. Eu segurei seus braços em seus lados e esfregou meu rosto contra o dela, devolvendo um pouco da farinha. Ela riu e tentou fazer com que os pulsos fossem para longe de mim.

"Que diabos é isso?" Minha mãe gritou da porta.

Olhei para cima para vê-la tentando não sorrir. "Eu estava ensinando Bella como fazer pizza", eu respondi com um sorriso.

"Parece que você estava ensinando como fazer uma bagunça", minha mãe riu. "Vocês dois, comecem a limpar a farinha extra. Eu já volto." Ela saiu da sala.

Bella olhou para mim. "Ela está chateada?"

"Não. Ela está planejando algo. Vamos começar a arrumar essa bagunça para que possamos terminar de fazer a pizza. Neste momento, você fica longe da farinha."

"Tudo bem!" Ela molhou um pano de prato e se virou para mim. Ela suavemente limpou toda a farinha do meu rosto e pescoço. Quando ela terminou, me deu um beijinho na boca.

"Você terá que tomar banho a noite para tirar do seu cabelo", disse ela, escovando algumas mechas longe da minha testa.

Eu peguei o pano dela e limpa o rosto largo. Eu beijei sua testa. "Não se esqueça de lavar as mãos."

Ela sorriu e virou em direção à pia. Voltei para o balcão e terminei com a massa. Peguei uma bandeja e coloquei a massa sobre ele. Bella voltou, trazendo o frasco de molho. Virei e peguei uma espátula da gaveta de utensílio. Ela lentamente despejou o molho sobre a massa, enquanto eu espalhei.

Minha mãe voltou para a cozinha. "Parem por um segundo. Tenho uma coisa que eu quero mostrar."

Bella largou o jarro de molho e coloquei a espátula na borda da massa. Seguimos a minha mãe até a mesa da cozinha. Sentamos e ela empurrou uma foto em nossa direção. Era um jovem casal rindo e abraçando. Eles pareciam estar cobertos de farinha.

Eu ri. "O que é isso?"

"Quando o seu pai e eu pela primeira vez cozinhamos juntos, morávamos em um apartamento muito pequeno perto do campus da faculdade. Nós não tínhamos muito dinheiro e nunca poderíamos dar ao luxo de comer fora. Seu pai guardava e uma vez por mês, ele comprava ingredientes caros e fazíamos um jantar especial para nós. Nesta noite, minha tia Isabel estava nos visitando. Seu pai decidiu que pizza caseira seria o nosso jantar especial. Eu estava tentando ajudá-lo e ele ficou tentando me dizer que ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Pegamos a massa que estava grudando em tudo. Bem, quando eu disse que não tinha usado o suficiente farinha atirou um punhado de mim. Eu devolvi. Acabamos cobrindo um ao outro e cada possível superfície com farinha. Levei quase uma semana para conseguir limpar tudo isso. Minha tia bateu esta foto. Ela me disse que foi positiva Carlisle e eu teríamos um casamento duradouro. Ela disse que nunca tinha visto duas pessoas que poderiam ter um momento tão mundano e transformá-lo em uma memória bonita. Quando ela faleceu poucos anos depois, ela deixou tudo para mim, com instruções para uma boa vida com Carlisle e levantar uma família amorosa. "

"Aposto que sua tia está muito orgulhosa de você", Bella disse suavemente.

Minha mãe sorriu brilhantemente e pôs a mão no rosto de Bella. "Assim como seus pais são de você, querida. Agora! Não vamos perder mais tempo! Se você colocar a pizza no forno agora, ele estará pronto assim como o seu pai chegar em casa. "

Bella se levantou e caminhou até o balcão. Eu fui até minha mãe e me inclinei, beijando a bochecha dela.

"Obrigado por me mostrar isso."

Ela deu um tapinha no ombro. "Bella, e você me faz lembrar muito do seu pai e eu. Seja feliz, Edward. O que você tem com a Bella é muito especial e vai durar para sempre se você cuidar bem dele."

Eu a abracei e beijei-a novamente. "Eu te amo e eu sinto muito por nos últimos anos."

"Eu sei, meu filho. Não há necessidade de falar sobre isso. Vá e ajuda Bella agora. "

Sorri com a facilidade com que minha mãe tinha me perdoado. Pela primeira vez em anos, me senti completamente livre e feliz. Caminhei até Bella e beijei sua bochecha. Ela abriu um grande sorriso para mim, aquecendo ainda mais meu coração. Minha vida estava completa e tudo pode ser rastreada até a escolha para ir jantar com Alice. Eu realmente teria que fazer algo especial para seu aniversário.


	61. Conversas: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 61 – Conversas (Bella PDV)**

_**Um ano e três meses depois da noite da Pizza...**__**  
**_  
Eu estava dançando com entusiasmo enquanto eu limpava o nosso quarto. Edward e eu estávamos morando juntos na casa de seus pais um pouco mais de um ano. Eu era a única bagunceira, é claro! Mas a limpeza não era a coisa emocionante. Era que hoje seria o último dia de aulas para o Edward!

Eu tive minha última prova ontem. Teríamos todo o verão juntos este ano! Eu não estaria trabalhando e não teria necessidade de verão da escola de matemática neste momento. Três meses de nada, mas tempo com Edward, fazendo tudo o que queríamos. E quando a escola começasse a voltar, seria o último semestre para nós dois. Estaríamos formados antes do Natal. Ainda mais emocionante, após a graduação, estaríamos livres de fixar uma data para nosso casamento!

Alice e eu estavamos fazendo planos para o aniversário de Edward no próximo mês. Eu parei e suspirei feliz em que o pensamento. Ele ia ficar tão encantado! Nós estávamos planejando uma festa surpresa enorme para ele. Eu estava aprendendo a tocar piano em segredo para que eu pudesse tocar em seu aniversário.

Alice estava no comando do local e decorações e ela estava tão excitada como estava quando planejou o casamento de Emmett e Rosalie! Meu irmão e cunhada, tinham se casado no verão anterior, e Rose estava grávida de quatro meses. Eles tinham um compromisso na próxima semana que nos diria se fosse uma menina ou um menino! Eu ia ser tia de alguém!

Eu deixei minha mente voltar ao longo do último ano e meio, com Edward. Ele ainda era tão maravilhoso e perfeito como tinha sido quando eu o conheci. Ele era tanto quanto um cavalheiro e, como causa para a minha felicidade como ele nunca tinha sido.

Passamos todo sábado à noite reunido com todos. Temos alternado entre os filmes e ir ao clube onde trabalhou Jacob. Edward e eu tinha ido mesmo em alguns encontros em dupla com Jacob e Samantha. Ela realmente era muito melhor fora do supermercado.

Eu não tinha tido um pesadelo desde antes de Emmett sair da casa. Edward manteve todos eles longe. E eu descobri que o amava um pouco mais a cada dia, mesmo que eu não conseguisse entender como poderia ser possível. Edward era tudo para mim e eu o amava mais do que eu poderia dizer. Eu queria que ele tivesse a melhor vida possível.

Sacudi a cabeça para clarear minha mente. Eu precisava começar este trabalho. Eu poderia ponderar a minha vida feliz depois. Eu agarrei a nossa roupa suja e desci as escadas para fazer uma carga de roupa.

Eu pensei que estava sozinha em casa, mas eu ouvi vozes de seus pais provenientes da porta aberta para o escritório de seu pai. Eu arrumando meu pacote para que eu pudesse bater, mas depois meu ouvido captou o que eles estavam falando.

"Carlisle, você está sendo bobo", Esme disse.

"Ele é tão brilhante, Esme", Carlisle insistiu. "Ele pode ser dez vezes o médico que eu jamais poderia ser. Mas ele nunca vai escolher esse caminho, com Bella na sua vida. Ele não pode sair do seu lado, mesmo para a escola como ela é. Se todo tempo ele estivesse fazendo pesquisas ou indo a seminários ... ele nunca vai fazer isso, Esme. É um desperdício. "

"Você está errado, meu querido marido", Esme combatida. "Não importa o caminho que Edward escolha, ele vai usar um de seus muitos talentos e que vai acima e além de ser o melhor para ele."

"Esme, me desculpe, mas eu não evitar, mas sinto que Edward ira resolver se optar por se tornar um professor de música na sua faculdade", Carlisle respondeu. "Não me entenda mal. Eu amo Bella como se fosse minha própria filha. Eu realmente sinto assim. Mas eu não vejo como ela pode deixar que ele jogue tudo fora."

"Carlisle!" Esme furiosa. "Como você pode dizer isso? Você sabe que não é escolha de Edward para freqüentar a escola médica é seu. E pensar na vida do nosso filho iria tocar com o seu amor pela música. Alguma vez você já viu o seu rosto quando ele fala sobre a sua música ou teatro? Ele pode ser inteligente o suficiente para ser um cirurgião brilhante, mas não é sua paixão. Eu pensei que nós sempre dissemos que queremos que nossos filhos sejam apaixonados cada parte de suas vidas. Eu pensei que nós concordamos que seria iríamos deixa-los fazer as escolhas que lhes permitiria a melhor vida possível."

"Nós fizemos, Esme", Carlisle suspirou. "Eu acho que a melhor vida para Edward seria escola de medicina."

Eu não podia ouvir mais. Eu estava a ponto de chorar a qualquer momento. No silêncio e tão rapidamente quanto possível, eu fiz meu caminho de volta até o nosso quarto. Fechei a porta e gritei.

Carlisle estava certo. Eu não podia deixar Edward perder a oportunidade da escola de medicina. Seria muito egoísmo da minha parte. Ele tinha tido, pelo menos, considerando-o quando eu o conheci. Agora, ele se recusou a sequer discutir o assunto com seu pai. Depois de tudo o que Edward havia feito para mim, toda a bondade que ele já tinha me mostrado… Eu tinha acabado de pensar em como eu queria que ele tivesse a melhor vida possível… Eu só não tinha percebido que não me incluía.

Olhei em volta do quarto. Este vai ser o seu quarto novamente. Ela foi apenas temporariamente nosso. No fundo da minha mente, eu sempre soube que essa possibilidade existia. Eu sempre me perguntei quanto tempo esta vida maravilhosa com ele iria durar. Eu o amava muito, doía. Mas, eu não poderia deixá-lo jogar fora a escola de medicina por mim. Ele merecia algo melhor. Eu não seria a coisa que o deteve.

Encontrei a minha mochila e rasguei uma folha de papel. Eu encontrei uma caneta e sentei para decidir como dizer adeus de uma forma que ele entenderia. Eu estava fazendo isso por ele… Eu o amava o suficiente para ir embora.

_Edward, __  
__Por favor, saiba que eu sempre vou te amar. __Eu nunca quis te machucar e eu sinto muito se isso acontecer, de qualquer maneira. __Os nossos futuros estabelecem caminhos diferentes e não podemos alcançá-los juntos, como nós já esperávamos. Por favor, não volte a ser distante. Você tem que ficar o mesmo amor para com Alice e seus pais e nossos amigos. Eu sempre vou te amar, Edward. Você sempre será meu melhor amigo. Vou mandar Em buscar o resto das minhas coisas para tornar mais fácil para você. __Talvez um dia, você será capaz de ser meu amigo, também. __Você sabe o meu número, se você quiser falar. _

_Com amor, Bella __  
_  
Eu tomei a folha e dobrei ao meio. Tirei o anel da promessa que ele me tinha dado. Coloquei o anel no interior do papel e sobre sua penteadeira. Eu coloquei o meu telefone celular em cima. Não seria direito de mantê-lo desde que eu ainda estava em seu plano. Olhei para os itens em seu armário. Eu sabia que este era o primeiro lugar iria quando chegar em casa. Ele sempre tira o relógio e coloca sobre a cômoda, logo que ele entra em seu quarto.

Eu agarrei uma mala e coloquei o tanto de roupa que cabia. Eu levei a minha mala e mochila e fiz meu caminho para fora da casa. Eu tive sorte o suficiente para não ser vista por seus pais. Eu não queria que eles se sentissem mal por cuidar de seu filho.

Subi para a minha caminhonete e liguei. Eu forcei o motor tão duro como ele iria, tentando fugir da dor que foi rapidamente apertando meu coração. A própria idéia de Edward não estar ao meu lado me fez sentir como se eu estivesse sendo rasgada em duas. As lágrimas e soluços sacudiam-me enquanto fiz o meu caminho para a casa que eu tinha crescido, Emmett nunca tinha chegado perto de vendê-la por isso estaria felizmente vazia.

Quando parei no caminho, meu carro fez um barulho gemendo alto e morreu. Eu tinha certeza que era a última vez. Eu ri tristemente, em seguida, gritei com raiva. Eu bati meu punho no teto do caminhão velho. Este foi provavelmente o pior dia da minha vida. Perder os meus pais não tinha ainda doído tanto assim.

Eu com raiva enxuguei minhas lágrimas com as costas das minhas mãos. Então eu arranquei minhas malas e sai da caminhonete. Bati a porta e chutei duro com o meu pé. Ele machucou o meu pé mais do que o caminhão.

Eu manquei até a casa. Eu usei a chave debaixo do beiral e entrei. Eu tranquei a porta, subi os degraus e joguei minhas malas no meu quarto. A raiva era muito maior do que o machucado. Eu bati minha porta e tranquei. Eu agarrei a primeira coisa que eu podia tocar e joguei forte contra a parede distante. Acabou sendo uma caixa de CD. E quebrou com o impacto, jogando cacos de plástico por toda parte.

Eu gritei novamente. Eu continuei até a minha garganta começar a doer. Atirei-me na minha cama e chorei em meu travesseiro. Eu tentei não pensar, mas cada memória feliz que eu compartilhei com Edward durante o ano e meio, passou por minha mente. Em algum momento, eu caí em um sono profundo.

O sonho foi maravilhoso e eu sabia que isso iria prejudicar ainda mais quando eu acordasse. Nesse sonho, eu estava deitada na minha cama e chorando em meu sono, enquanto Edward estava batendo na minha porta. Ele estava me pedindo para deixá-lo entrar, me dizendo o quanto ele me amava.

Eu sabia que isso nunca iria realmente acontecer. Logo que ele lê-se minha carta e falasse com seus pais, ele saberia que a escola médica era o seu verdadeiro caminho. Ele ia para escola de medicina e se tornaria tão realizado como seu pai. Ele provavelmente até me agradecer um dia, se ele falasse comigo novamente.

Sorri quando ouvi roncar com raiva de Edward no meu sono. Ele parecia um leão quando ele fazia isso.

"Bella! Porra! Abra essa porta ou eu vou derrubar!" Esta versão sonho dele gritou.

Eu ri do meu sono. Claro, Edward tinha os músculos e ele era bastante forte, mas nunca seria realmente capaz de dar um pontapé na porta. Isso acontecia somente nos filmes. Eu ri novamente quando ouvi o ruído elétrico da porta que se abriu e ele bateu na parede. Eu poderia agora imaginar a maçaneta furar na parede. Este era um sonho muito engraçado. Humor era ainda melhor do que a raiva ou mágoa. E então eu percebi o quanto era estúpido pensar que eu e começou a chorar no meu sonho mais uma vez.

De repente, senti seus braços em volta de mim. Eu não queria mais esse sonho. Estava tudo errado. Eu tentei me afastar dele. Era demais… muito viva… e muito errado. Edward não estava aqui. Ele estava em sua casa e passaria para escola de medicina com o pai. Eles provavelmente se sentariam junto à mesa de carvalho grande no escritório de Carlisle. Esme estaria lá, orgulhosa de ambos.

"Bella", ele suspirou, apertando seu rosto contra o meu.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro dele e sua respiração. Eu sabia que tinha sonhos vívidos, mas isso era ridículo. Minha mente nem sequer me deixava em paz!

"Bella, por favor, acorda", Edward disse no meu sonho.

Eu ri. Eu não poderia evitar. Era um sonho tão absurdo. "Eu não consigo acordar agora"

"Por que não?"

"Você não estará aqui quando eu fizer."

"Bella, eu estou aqui."

"Nope. Este é apenas um sonho muito louco. Edward está em sua casa. Ele provavelmente vai mais escolher a escola de medicina com seu pai. "

"Bella". Mesmo a risada dele era perfeito neste sonho.

Como ele ousa rir de mim! Versão sonho ou não! "Por que você esta rindo de mim?"

"Porque, meu único amor, você não está sonhando. Você está delirando estar tão chateada. Por favor, abra seus olhos e olhe para mim."

Fiquei completamente imóvel. Eu pensei sobre suas palavras. Pensei em como meu rosto molhado de lágrimas estava real. Eu pensei sobre como os braços em volta de mim estava confortável e quente, e muito real. Abri os olhos inchados e olhei diretamente para seus olhos verdes e tristes

Olhei ao redor da sala para a janela. O sol se pôs e a lua tinha saído. Devo ter dormido por horas. Eu tentei sentar, mas ele se recusou a me deixar ir.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu vim para te levar de volta para casa, onde você pertence."

"Não, Edward. Eu não pertenço lá. Você sim. Você precisa ir para a escola medicina. Isso é o que você deveria fazer antes de que eu aparecesse."

"Bella, eu aprecio o que você está tentando fazer. Dito isto…" Seus olhos escuros para revelaram a sua ira. "Eu não posso acreditar que você iria pensar que tem o direito de escolher o meu caminho sozinha! Isto é suposto a ser nossa vida, o que significa que ambos as escolhas tem que ser iguais e com responsabilidades iguais para as nossas decisões. "

"Mas você nunca iria escolher o caminho certo. Você poderia escolher o que lhe desse tempo comigo. "

"Eles são a mesma coisa, Bella."

"Não, eles não, Edward."

Ele moveu-me que eu ficasse sentado e de frente para ele. "Bella, pare de pensar e me escute!" Seu grito me fez parar. Edward nunca gritou comigo. "Bella, você é o único futuro que importa para mim. Eu não me importo sobre o trabalho que eu tenho quando eu terminar a escola. Só cuido para que no final do dia, estar indo pra casa com você." Estendeu a mão e enxugou as minhas lágrimas enquanto ele sorriu para mim. Seus olhos estavam cheios de amor enquanto ele olhava para os meus.

"Mas os seus pais ..." eu comecei.

"E os meus pais?", Ele perguntou enquanto beijou a minha bochecha.

"Seu pai soa tão chateado com você não indo para a escola médica", eu murmurei.

"Como você sabe disso?", Perguntou ele, olhando atentamente para mim.

"Eu acidentalmente ouvi ele falar com sua mãe," eu admiti. "Eu não quis escutar. Eu estava me preparando para lavar a nossa roupa e percebi que eles estavam em casa. Eu ia dizer 'Olá' a eles, mas depois ouvi-los brigando sobre você. "

"E isso é o que causou tudo isso?", Ele perguntou, seus olhos escurecendo com raiva de novo.

Eu pude apenas acenar minha cabeça. Ele me puxou para um abraço apertado e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Bella, você é a única coisa que importa para mim. Eu não me importo se meu pai não está feliz com minhas escolhas. Estou feliz com elas. Eu pensei que você estava feliz com elas, também." Sua voz estava tão cheio de tristeza com essa última frase. Meu coração doía por colocá-lo nisso.

Afastei-me e olhei em seu rosto. "Edward, eu fui feliz. Tão feliz que eu não conseguia nem acreditar na maioria dos dias! Você não vê! É por isso que eu me sinto tão terrível que seu pai está chateado! Edward, eu sinto que estou sendo muito egoísta de ser feliz e não pensar em seu futuro. Você já fez tanto por mim. E se é isso que eu preciso fazer para você, então não importa o quanto isso me machuque."

"Bella, esse é o nosso futuro cabe a nós decidir. E nada que machucar você poderia ser bom para mim. Sua dor é minha dor, assim como a sua felicidade é minha felicidade. Você quer ficar comigo? "

"Claro que sim! Com tudo em mim, Edward! "

"Eu quero estar com você da mesma maneira, Bella. Eu não sou bom escolhendo ser um professor universitário. Eu estou oferecendo-me com uma maneira de ter hora normal para chegar em casa para você mais cedo. "

Eu passei meus braços em torno dele e apertou meu rosto contra seu pescoço. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, enchendo o meu nariz e os pulmões com o seu cheiro maravilhoso. Este era o único lugar que eu nunca me importava de estar. Não importava onde estávamos… em uma casa, um barco, ou uma caixa! Enquanto Edward estava segurando-me firmemente para mim, não importava.

Eu decidi que agora seria um bom momento para lhe falar sobre o resto do meu dia. "Sobre essa coisa toda instrutor ... Falei com Sr. Jones hoje."

"Sr. Jones cabeça ... do departamento de Inglês na minha escola? "

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sra.. Sims da minha escola organizou uma reunião com ele para mim. Sr. Jones tem uma posição de abertura à direita após a graduação. Ele olhou meus documentos e notas e disse que vai me dar um tiro no trabalho. Eu recebo um semestre para provar a mim mesmo e se ele gosta de mim, ele vai me oferecer um contrato de trabalho. "

Edward levantou meu rosto pelo meu queixo. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com entusiasmo e amor. "Bella! Essa é a melhor notícia que eu tive o dia todo!"

"Tem certeza de que isso é o que você quer, Edward? Tem certeza que quer viver com salários de professor? Comigo? "

"Bella", ele suspirou. "Como eu poderia querer mais alguma coisa? Você é a mulher mais bonita, na mente, corpo e espírito. E por alguma razão, você me ama com todo seu coração. Como você poderia pensar que isto não seria suficiente para mim?" Ele desviou o olhar por um segundo, então voltou sua atenção para mim, meu sorriso torto favorito em seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam dançando com alegria.

Não pude deixar de sorrir para ele. "O que você está pensando?"

"Bella, você confia em mim?"

"Desde o momento em que te conheci."

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou meu anel. Ele colocou de volta no meu dedo e beijou-a. Ele sorriu para mim. "Bella, vamos nos casar. Agora! Essa noite! "

"Edward", eu ri. "Isso é Seattle, não Vegas!"

"Bella, vem comigo. Vamos voar para lá hoje à noite. Só vai demorar algumas horas para chegar lá." Ele me segurou delicadamente no meu cotovelo. "Bella, eu não quero esperar até terminar a escola. Por favor! Diga que você virá comigo e será minha esposa."

"Temos apenas um semestre. E todo mundo vai estar tão chateado se os deixá-los de fora." Eu estava tentando impedi-lo de fazer uma escolha que nós lamentaríamos. O pensamento de se tornar sua esposa hoje à noite me encheu de alegria e borboletas. Não houve dúvidas ou lamentação possível no meu fim.

"Você não quer se casar comigo, Bella?", Ele perguntou, os olhos tristes de novo.

"Claro que eu quero casar com você! É tudo que eu venho pensando há meses! Edward, eu apenas não quero que façamos uma decisão precipitada e depois nos arrependemos." Coloquei a mão contra sua bochecha. "Eu nunca iria me arrepender de me tornar sua esposa, mas você não pôde lamentar que envolve a nossa família e amigos".

"Podemos ter uma festa quando chegarmos. Eles podem ser uma parte disso. Agora, eu só quero que seja você e eu. Bella, você vai se casar comigo?"

Eu sorri para ele. "Sim, Edward"

Ele me puxou contra ele e beijou-me com tanto amor e desejo, que era impressionante. Eu era estúpida em pensar ficar para sempre longe deste homem. Eu nunca iria tentar novamente. Ele estava certo. Todas as nossas escolhas pequenas e grandes eram apenas isso… nossas! Cada um de nós tinha uma igual. Eu precisava me lembrar disso.

Edward me deu um beijo e segurou minha mão com força. Ele estava tão feliz e com tanta pressa que eu tive que rir enquanto ele me puxou da cama, quase me fazendo a cair de novo.

"Edward", eu ri. "Por favor! Você sabe que eu sou desajeitada. Precisamos ter cuidado nas escadas. "

Ele pegou minhas pernas e me levou estilo noiva descendo as escadas. Ele me pôs no chão da sala e nós olhamos fixamente um para o outro por um longo momento.

"Bella", ele suspirou enquanto passou a mão no meu rosto no meu pescoço. "Hoje você será minha esposa."

Concordei feliz. Ele devolveu o sorriso, ele pegou minha mão e levou-me para o Volvo.

Nós fomos rapidamente para o aeroporto. Edward negociou com o atendente e nos levou em um vôo para Las Vegas que estava saindo em breve. Tivemos apenas o tempo suficiente para passar através da segurança e embarcar no avião.

Sentamos na primeira classe, olhando profundamente nos olhos um do outro. Tenho certeza de que tínhamos sorrisos de patetas. Estaríamos casados hoje. Ele seria o meu marido para o resto de nossas vidas. Gostaria de ser sua mulher!

"Isabella", ele sussurrou contra os lábios.

Eu sorri. Ele era a única pessoa que poderia me chamar assim sem que eu me importasse. Fechei a distância e beijei o meu futuro marido.

"Você se lembra de Frank e Cecile de seu trabalho?", Perguntou ele.

"O casal com o navio e ferraduras? Eles eram tão bonitos e antigos. Você ficou doente naquele dia."

"Eu não estava exatamente o doente", admitiu ele, olhando timidamente para mim. "Eu estava mais… assustado. Cecile disse uma coisa para mim. Eu já estava preocupado que gostava muito de você, muito. E então, quando ela chegou com o marido, ela me disse que você era uma menina especial e que eu deveria me casar com você rápido antes que alguém a pegasse. Eu não sabia se eu tinha mais medo de… meus sentimentos por você ou a idéia de que alguém estar com você."

Eu sorri feliz para ele. "Então você estava apaixonado por mim, não era?"

"Completamente!", Ele concordou, colocando a mão contra meu pescoço. Ele me puxou para perto lentamente e beijou-me profundamente.

"Quando você decidiu que deveríamos nos casar um dia?"

"Eu não sei se devo dizer-lhe."

"Por que não?"

"Eu não sei como você vai ver isso."

"Edward!"

"Durante o Opera."

"Por que lá?"

"Bem, eu já estava pensando em todas as viagens que poderíamos fazer e como eles seriam grandes, pela forma como você vê o mundo diferente. E então, a Opera, da maneira que você salvou todas as suas perguntas para o intervalo e após. Deixou-me saber o quanto você se importa comigo. Eu sabia que nunca iria encontrar alguém que me amasse do jeito que você faz. Eu tinha certeza que ninguém poderia te amar mais do que eu."

"Eu sempre me senti assim por você. E em apenas algumas horas, eu vou provar isso a você, tornando-me a Sra. Edward Anthony Cullen. "

Ele beijou a palma da minha mão. "Sra. Isabella Cullen. "

"Bella Cullen!" Eu ri. "Eu realmente gosto do som disso, Edward"

"Então, eu te amo." Ele me puxou para outro beijo notável.

Eu estava gritando por dentro! Eu estava prestes a me tornar a esposa de Edward! Emmett mataria nós dois por isso, mas eu não me importava! Bella Cullen! Logo eu seria essa!

* * *

**Bella boba, achando que assim iria escapar do Edward.**

**Essa fic está quase no fim, e ela tem uma continuação, então nem da para ficar triste.**

**Obrigada por tudo, e fico feliz que gostem da fic.**

**Bjs**


	62. Vegas: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 62 – Vegas (Edward PDV)**

Bella vai finalmente ser minha esposa. Não pude conter minha emoção. Fiquei debruçado sobre ela e beijando alguma parte de seu rosto ou sua mão. Cada modo de transporte que tivemos, parecia estar se movendo muito devagar ... o Volvo, o avião … esse táxi! Nosso táxi finalmente parou em frente ao hotel. Eu paguei pela nossa viagem e acompanhei Bella até o hotel.

Havia um homem em um terno muito caro olhando para trás do balcão. "Bem vindo ao Mandalay Bay Hotel e Casino. Como posso ajudá-lo? "

"Eu gostaria de ter um quarto para hoje à noite", eu respondi.

"Apenas uma noite?" Perguntou o homem.

"Sim. Nós estaremos voando de volta na parte da manhã ", expliquei.

"Qualquer pedido especial para o seu quarto?" O homem interrogado.

"A vista da baía seria bom", eu respondi.

"Certamente. Deixe-me só ver o que temos disponível. "O homem olhou para o seu computador por alguns momentos. "Nós temos um dos nossos quartos 750GR disponíveis. Eu acredito que se perfeitamente às suas necessidades. Aqui é o seu cartão chave. Certifique-se de devolvê-lo quando você fizer o check-out de amanhã. "

"Obrigado." Entreguei-lhe meu cartão de crédito. "Não precisa me dizer o total." Acenei em direção a Bella e o homem compreendeu imediatamente. Eu aprendi ao longo do último ano e meio que, enquanto ela não ver ou ouvir o total, ela não se incomoda sobre o dinheiro que eu gasto com ela.

"Se você só assinar aqui e aqui, você pode ir e desfrutar do seu quarto", disse o homem, apontando as áreas.

Eu assinei e apertei sua mão.

"Obrigado por ter escolhido ficar com a gente. Tenha uma noite agradável."

Enrolei um braço em torno da cintura de Bella e levei-a até o elevador. Estávamos tranquilos e fizemos o nosso caminho até o andar e para o quarto. Bella andou até as grandes janelas e olhou para fora na noite.

"Bella". Fui até ela e passei meus braços em torno dela, encaixando o meu queixo em seu ombro. "O que você está pensando?"

"Eu estava tentando decidir se devemos nos casar hoje ou amanhã de manhã. Qual a data soa melhor para você?"

"Eu realmente não me importo, desde que no final de um deles, você seja minha esposa."

"Bem, então vamos hoje à noite", disse ela. A excitação na voz dela me emocionou. Ela realmente queria isso tanto quanto eu.

Meu telefone começou a tocar. Puxei-a para ver o nome da minha irmã a piscar. "Alice".

"É melhor atendê-la. Ela só vai continuar ligando se você não fizer. "

Virei a abrir o telefone. "Olá".

"Edward Anthony! Onde diabos está você? Onde está Bella? O que aconteceu? Mamãe está enlouquecendo! Ela diz que ouviu você gritar e depois saiu para fora de casa sem dizer uma palavra! Ela diz que não viu Bella durante todo o dia e que ela devia estar em casa hoje ", gritou Alice.

"Bella está bem. Estamos longe juntos ".

"O que você quer dizer que vocês estão longe juntos? Longe onde? "

"Alice, estamos bem. Nós vamos estar em casa amanhã à noite. "

"O que está acontecendo, Edward?"

"Nossos pais tiveram outra conversa sobre escola de medicina e Bella ouviu isso."

"Oh, não! Bella está bem?"

"Ela está agora, depois de recuperá-la e colocar de volta o anel em seu dedo."

"Ouch! Hum ... Acho que isso explica por que você não lhes disse para onde estava indo."

"Considerando que o amor da minha vida fugiu e fez ela se sentir egoísta ..." Eu parei de falar, tentando controlar o meu temperamento. No entanto o meu pai estava errado, ele estava apenas fazendo o que ele pensava que era melhor para mim.

"Você sabe que eu não vou dizer nada então, por favor me diga onde você está."

"Alice, eu vou lhe contar tudo quando chegarmos em casa."

"Você está fazendo algo muito não-Edward, não é?" Alice perguntou.

Eu não respondi.

"Tudo bem. Eu posso tentar esperar até você chegar em casa. Só para te avisar, estaremos todos em casa quando voltar ".

"Eu esperava isso."

"Faça Bella ligar para Emmett. Eu te amo tanto. Esteja seguro e volte para casa rapidamente. "

"Nós vamos. Boa noite, Ali ". Fechei o telefone e olhei para Bella.

Ela estava mordendo o lábio. Puxei-a para mim e abracei-a firmemente.

"Tudo está bem. Alice só queria ter certeza que você e eu estavamos bem. Ela disse que você precisa ligar para Emmett."

Bella suspirou enquanto ela pegou meu telefone. Ela discou o número de Emmett enquanto se sentou na beirada da cama. "Oi, Rose! Emmett está aí?" Bella olhou para mim e me deu um pequeno sorriso. "Em, Oi. Não. Espere! Sim. Bem, se você me deixar falar! Houve um mal-entendido Edward e eu saímos por um tempo. Edward veio e me encontrar e conversamos sobre as coisas, mas já era tarde e resolvemos passar a noite fora. Não, eu prometo, eu estou bem. Nós vamos estar em casa amanhã à noite. Não, você não precisa quebrar a cara de ninguém. Foi um mal-entendido. Sim, eu sei que você me ama. Dê um abraço de Rose e beije a barriga dela para mim. Eu também te amo, Em."

"Isso não soa muito bem."

"Ele estava convencido de que tinha feito algo para me machucar. Esme chamou-o em pânico, dizendo que ela tinha ouvido você grita e que você correr para fora da casa. Ela disse que nosso quarto parecia que um tornado atingiu-lo. "

"Isso é culpa sua, o amor. Você jogou a nossa roupa por todo o chão."

"Eu estava indo lavar a roupa quando ouvi seus pais falarem."

"E em vez de esperar para falar comigo, você fugiu?"

"Eu te amo o suficiente para ir embora, se isso é o melhor para você."

Eu me ajoelhei na frente dela, tomando-lhe as mãos nas minhas. "Isabella, você sempre será o que é melhor para mim. Eu te amo e eu nunca poderia ter qualquer tipo de vida se você não estivesse nela."

"Você realmente quer isso?"

Eu peguei a mão dela e coloquei sobre o meu coração. "Com cada batida do meu coração e cada fibra da minha alma."

Ela sorriu para mim, e foi absolutamente impressionante. "Então, vamos casar".

Eu ri como eu abracei firmemente para mim. "Eu te amo, Bella".

"Eu amo você, Edward."

"Vamos encontrar a lista telefônica e ver o telefone da capela que gostaríamos de ir," disse a ela, levantando-me e puxando-a comigo.

Encontramos a lista telefônica e um monte de folhetos com ele. Eu folheei a lista telefônica, enquanto ela olhou os folhetos. Eu não podia ficar parado! Eu estava muito animado! Bella ia ser finalmente vai ser minha mulher e ter o meu nome.

Ela entregou um folheto para mim. "Este parece bom, Edward."

Peguei o folheto e analisei. A capela se chamava Mon Bel Ami e ofereceu uma grande variedade de pacotes de casamento completo, com fotos. "Isso parece bom. Você quer um vestido?"

"Não um vestido de casamento. Acho que devemos nos vestir, mas apenas como se estivéssemos indo a um restaurante muito bom. "

"Eu acho que eu sei exatamente para onde ir. Há algumas lojas aqui no hotel. Deixe-me fazer a reserva com a capela e depois podemos ir encontrar a roupa."

Eu retirei o meu telefone e liguei para a capela. Desde que era no meio da semana, eles tiveram várias vagas. Eu escolhi um horário que nos daria uma hora e meia para ficar prontos e chegar lá. Eu desliguei o telefone e sorri para a minha linda Bella.

"Vamos ver o que podemos encontrar para colocar."

"E você tem certeza que não vão se arrepender de não ter a nossa família e amigos aqui?", Perguntou ela, estudando meu rosto de perto.

"Bella, eu vou estar muito ocupado gritando ao mundo que você é a minha esposa para me preocupar com algo."

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça enquanto pegou a minha mão. Fomos para frente do hotel e até as lojas. Eu decidi Bella devia encontrar o vestido primeiro e depois eu iríamos encontrar algo para igualá-la. Passamos por três lojas até encontrar o vestido que ela queria. Ela ainda manteve seu olhar mo preço. Eu não podia esperar para vê-la no vestido. Fomos para a loja de roupas masculinas e encontrei as calças e uma camisa para mim rapidamente. Voltamos até o nosso quarto.

Bella foi ao banheiro e troquei no quarto. Eu tinha encontrado um belo par de calças pretas e um casaco combinando. Minha camisa era de um tom de marfim. Desde que eu não ia usar uma gravata que deixei alguns botões abertos na parte superior. Eu estava apenas começando a colocar meus sapatos quando a Bella saiu do banheiro.

Ela era uma visão, absolutamente deslumbrante. Ela puxou seu cabelo longe de seu rosto com o prendedor que ela tinha comprado. O vestido que ela usava era de cor marfim e sem alças. A faixa preta de pano ficava sob seus seios e tinha um laço do lado. A saia era feminina e que fluía, mostrando um pouco na parte debaixo. Ela estava deslumbrante e era toda minha. Eu me perguntei um milhão de vezes como eu tinha começado a ter sorte de estar com um anjo, e olhando para essa visão de branco, eu ainda não tenho uma resposta.

"Você está linda, Bella, mas mais que isso. Eu não tenho uma palavra para explicar a você o quão maravilhosa está agora."

"Não precisa me bajular, Edward. Eu já concordei em casar com você."

Eu ri enquanto terminei com meu sapato. Eu andei até ela e beijei a sua bochecha. "Não é bajulação, amor. É a verdade absoluta."

Nós arrumamos nossas coisas juntas e descemos. Eu sinalizei para um táxi e fizemos o nosso caminho até a capela. A capela era ligeiramente ostentoso com todas as cortinas cor de ouro e em toda parte, mas eu me recusava a deixar Bella se casar em um drive-thru, ou na frente de Elvis.

Um dos membros da equipe encontrou-nos à porta. Ela era muito alto, com cabelos loiros ondulados e olhos azuis. "Bem vindos ao Mon Ami Bel. Você são os convidados ou o casal feliz? "

"Casal Feliz" Bella respondeu com um sorriso grande. Meu coração inchou a sua felicidade.

"Muito feliz mesmo", riu a mulher. "Eu sou Tanya e agradeço-lhe por escolher a nossa capela para o seu dia especial. Você tem um horário reservado?"

"Sim. No nome de Cullen ", eu respondi.

Tanya verificado o seu livro. "Aqui está. Edward e Isabella. Lindos nomes. Vejo que temos tempo suficiente para percorrer o pacote de cerimônia que você escolheu. Por favor, passe por aqui comigo e vou explicar tudo."

Seguimos Tanya através de uma porta e em uma pequena sala com dois sofás de frente para o outro. Bella e eu nos sentamos em um e Tanya sentou-se em outro.

Tanya sorriu para nós. "Vocês apenas parecem perfeitos juntos. Tenho visto muitos casais quem vêm aqui e eu tenho um dom para saber os que vão realmente ficar juntos. Acho que vocês dois estão definitivamente nessa categoria. Agora, sobre os detalhes! Eleazar é o nosso ministro ordenado e ele vai executar o serviço. O casamento será juridicamente vinculativo. Sua esposa, Carmen, vai lidar com a música. Minhas irmãs, Kate e Irina, vão filmar e fotografar a cerimônia. Você não é obrigado a comprar nada. É apenas um serviço fornecido como parte do pacote. Vocês podem decidir por si mesmos o que gostariam de comprar após a cerimônia. Kate e Irina também servirá como suas testemunhas. Se você me entregar os anéis, eu vou levá-los até de Eleazar.

Bella se virou para mim com os olhos arregalados. "Edward! Esquecemos os anéis! "

Sorri para ela e puxei uma caixa para fora da minha jaqueta. Eu abri a caixa e mostrei-lhe os anéis dentro.

Ela pegou a caixa de mim, olhando fixamente para as alianças do nosso casamento. "Mas se esses era os que eu queria comprar! Como você sabia? "

Dei de ombros e sorri. "Alice".

"Quanto tempo você está com eles?" Bella perguntou, os olhos úmidos.

"Apenas alguns meses. Eu não queria ter a chance de o projeto ser reformado, antes de fixar uma data", expliquei. Alice tinha realmente me arrastava para fora no dia seguinte de Bella ter lhe mostrado as alianças

"Oh, Edward!", Ela gritou, me abraçando firmemente ao redor do pescoço.

"Sim", Tanya riu. "Vocês dois certamente vão ficar juntos. Posso ter os anéis agora?"

Bella riu enquanto ela limpava os olhos. Ela entregou a caixa e ficamos para acompanhar a Tanya.

"Você quer música processional?" Tanya perguntou.

"Não, obrigado. É mais seguro se Edward só andar comigo. Eu não sou muito constante nos saltos, "Bella respondeu.

Tanya sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Seguimos para a sua capela. Um senhor mais velho com longos cabelos brancos estava no altar. Tanya se aproximou dele e lhe entregou uma caixa com os anéis. Eu assisti-los conversando e sorrindo enquanto ajudei Bella no corredor.

Inclinei-me e beijei sua bochecha. "Pronta?"

"Muito", ela riu.

"Bem-vindos, Edward e Isabella," disse o homem, sorrindo para nós. "Estou honrado de estar unindo os dois no sagrado matrimônio. Assim que Kate e Irina juntar-se a nós, vamos começar. Tudo bem?"

"Perfeito," eu respondi, apertando a mão de Bella.

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu calorosamente. Eu podia ver seu amor por mim em sua profundidade de olhos castanhos. Não houve medo, sem remorso, e, sem dúvida. Seu olhar era tão intenso, que me fez sentir fraco, mas eu não podia desviar o olhar.

"Ah! Ai estão", disse Eleazar de repente.

Bella e eu nos viramos para ver de quem Eleazar estava falando. Uma mulher não parecia ser mais alta do que Alice, com cabelo castanho claro e os mesmos olhos azuis como Tanya. A outra mulher tinha cabelo preto nos ombros e olhos que eram tão castanhos, que pareciam pretos.

"A com a câmera de vídeo é Kate," Eleazar explicou. Essa seria a menina pequena. "Nossa fotógrafa é Irina." A alta acenou para nós. "Vocês estão prontos para começar?"

Bella e eu olhamos um para o outro e sorrimos. Viramos para Eleazar e acenamos.

"Perfeito!", Ele riu. "Vamos começar então. Estamos aqui reunidos na capela Mon Bel Ami para unir permanentemente duas almas em sagrado matrimônio. O casamento é fundado no amor, cimentado pela confiança, e cresce com compromisso e compreensão. Não é fácil, mas tem tantas recompensas para aqueles dispostos a tirar o máximo partido dele. Edward Anthony Cullen, você aceita Isabella Marie Swan para ser sua esposa, agora e para sempre? "

"Espere!" Bella gritou.

Eu esperava que o horror que eu sentia dentro de mim não estivesse sendo mostrado em meu rosto. Bella estava mudando de idéia, que era seu direito. Gostaria de lidar com isso. Eu não sei como, mas eu gostaria de encontrar alguma forma.

Bella apertou minha mão e sorriu para mim. Ela se virou para Eleazar. "Podemos, por favor só usar Edward e Bella? Nós não usamos os nossos nomes formais."

Meu coração finalmente começou a bater outra vez e eu deixei escapar um suspiro de alívio. Os jeitos dessa mulher me afeta… Eu balancei minha cabeça um pouco, tentando limpar o pânico que havia inundado meu sistema. Bella apertou minha mão. Eu olhei nos olhos dela e perdi-me neles, esqueci tudo, mas eu sabia que ela me amava.

"É claro", Eleazar riu. "Vamos tentar de novo. Edward, você leva Bella para ser sua esposa, agora e para sempre? "

"Eu aceito", respondi, sorrindo brilhantemente para Bella. Era enlouquecedor me controlar em não inclinar para beijá-la.

"Bella," Eleazar disse, chamando a sua atenção para ele. "Você aceita Edward para ser seu marido, agora e para sempre?"

"Eu aceito," Bella disse, sorrindo mais brilhante do que qualquer sol ou estrela.

Eleazar tirou nossos anéis e as colocou sobre o livro que ele estava segurando. "Esses anéis são um símbolo de seu compromisso para si e para o seu casamento. Que vocês sejam abençoados com amor, felicidade e família em todos os dias das suas vidas em conjunto. Edward, pode colocar o anel em Bella? "

Peguei o anel do livro e segurei-a na ponta do dedo de Bella.

"Edward, deslize o anel no dedo de Bella e diga:" Com este anel, eu me uno a ti"

Eu prendi o olhar de Bella e comecei a deslizar o anel em seu dedo. "Com este anel, eu me uno a ti." Levantei a mão dela e beijei seu anel. "Eu te amo, Bella".

Ela corou e baixou o rosto e a mão lentamente.

"Bella, é a sua vez. Tome anel de Edward e como você coloca nele, e repita as mesmas palavras," Eleazar instruiu.

A mão de Bella tremia quando ela pegou meu anel do livro. Quando ela pegou a lateral da minha mão, a agitação nela era completa. Ela deslizou o anel, mantendo seus olhos nos meus. "Com este anel, eu me uno a ti." Beijou meu anel e sorriu para mim, como fiz com ela, "Eu amo você, Edward."

"Com o poder investido em mim, pelo estado de Nevada, Eu vos declaro marido e mulher. Edward, beije sua noiva," Eleazar disse.

Eu passei meus braços em torno de Bella e beijei-a com tanta paixão como eu poderia estando na frente de testemunhas. Quando soltei Bella, o rosto e o pescoço estavam com um vermelho brilhante e seu sorriso era glorioso.

Nós fomos para a dianteira do edifício. Kate e Irina nos levou em um pequeno escritório e nos mostrou o vídeo e fotos. Bella decidimos que deveriamos ter uma cópia do vídeo para a família. As fotos foram só a do beijo de cada um de nós nos anéis e nosso primeiro beijo como marido e mulher.

Nós voltamos para o hotel cerca de uma hora mais tarde. Bella e eu estávamos sorrindo como idiotas todo o caminho de volta. Nos paravam uma e outra vez para nos felicitar-nos.

Fechei a porta do nosso quarto e virei para ver Bella tirar seus sapatos. Uma vez que eles estavam fora, ela correu para mim e pulou em meus braços. Girei com ela uma vez, e ela riu.

"Edward, nós estamos casados!", Ela gritou, segurando firmemente a meu pescoço.

"Será Bella Cullen, agora e para sempre", disse eu, inclinando a minha testa na dela.

"Edward, eu te amo tanto. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que isso é real, mas eu prometo que nunca tomar como certo".

"Você é meu amor, minha vida, minha esposa," eu sussurrei, escovando meus lábios contra os dela.

Bella levantou as mãos e olhou para as alianças do nosso casamento. Eles combinavam. Minha aliança era grossa com um único diamante no meio. Dela era o mesmo estilo, mas tinha duas esmeraldas pequenas de cada lado de seu diamante.

"Você sabe o quanto eu amo o meu anel de promessa, mas eu tenho que dizer que esta de casamento é incrível. Tanto é assim, que eu não quero nem saber quanto dinheiro você gastou para obter este feito."

"Uma vez que Alice me mostrou a aliança que você tinha escolhido para mim, eu sabia que os queria." Comecei na parte externa da aliança. "Cada uma dessas esmeraldas representa algo que eu amo em você. Esta primeira é a sua mente, o segundo é o seu espírito, o terceiro é o seu sorriso, e o final é o seu coração e alma."

"É dois," Bella deu uma risadinha.

"Sim, mas eles estão tão entrelaçados que eu senti que forma um."

"Eu amo você, marido."

"Eu amo você, mulher!"

"Eu acho que agora seria um excelente momento para você me mostrar o quanto você me ama, Sr. Cullen", ela disse, envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Eu não poderia concordar mais, Sra. Cullen", eu respondi. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela para trás e se inclinei para beijar a minha esposa.

Minha esposa! Sra. Cullen! Bella Cullen! Essas palavras só continuaram tocando na minha cabeça enquanto eu segurava e a beijava. Minha esposa! Eu não sabia que esse tipo de amor e alegria poderia existir. E agora que eu sabia, eu iria protegê-lo com tudo em mim.


	63. Contanto a Família: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 63 – Contanto a Família (Bella PDV)**

Edward estacionou o Volvo na garagem. Olhamos para o jipe de Emmett e Porsche de Alice por um momento. Olhamos um para o outro e começou a rir.

"Vai ser uma longa noite!" Eu ri.

"Parece que sim", ele riu. "Você está pronta, Sra. Cullen?"

O som do meu novo nome provocou um sorriso gigante em todo meu rosto, mais uma vez fazendo meu rosto doer. "Com certeza, o Sr. Cullen", eu me inclinei e beijer rapidamente Edward.

Saímos do carro e ele pegou minha mão enquanto caminhávamos até os degraus e entramos na casa. Todos estavam na sala. Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle estavam assistindo TV, enquanto as senhoras estavam conversando calmamente. Quando Emmett olhou para cima e nos viu, ele desligou a TV.

"Oi", eu disse, cumprimentando com a mão.

"Então, qual de vocês quer explicar?" Alice perguntou, colocando as mãos no quadril

Eu olhei para Edward e ele ainda estava sorrindo como um bobo como tinha sido a noite passada, quando deixou a capela. Não que eu pudesse falar! Eu podia sentir o mesmo sorriso no meu rosto. Ele beijou minha testa e me puxou ainda mais para dentro da casa.

"Bella e eu temos uma coisa que gostaríamos de dizer a todos vocês." Ele beijou a minha mão antes de mostrar nossas alianças de casamento para a nossa família. "Nós estamos casados."

Alice gritou e nos atacou, quase nos derrubando. "Oh, meu Deus! Estou tão feliz por vocês!" Ela se afastou e começou a golpear os braços de Edward e no peito. "Você é um grande idiota! Você nem sequer me deixou estar lá para ela ou planejá-lo! O que há de errado com você, Edward Anthony? "

Eu rapidamente agarrei Alice em um abraço desajeitado, fazendo a parar de bater em Edward ainda mais. "Relaxe, Alice. Foi muito espontâneo."

Alice balançou a cabeça e a deixei ir.

"Eu vou dizer", disse Rose enquanto veio e me abraçou. "O que causou isso?"

"Eu não podia esperar mais para Bella ser minha esposa," Edward respondeu, puxando-me em seus braços. "Nós apenas quisemos fazê-lo oficial. Por favor, entendam, nós amamos todos muito, mas queríamos uma cerimônia pequena e simples." Ele se virou para sua irmã. "Alice, eu estava esperando que você poderia planejar uma festa para todos em duas semanas."

Alice nos abraçou novamente. "Eu adoraria! Eu mal posso esperar! Já tenho um milhão de idéias para ele, também! E já que vocês dois escaparam sem mim, vocês tem que ficar calados e desfrutar da festa que montei para vocês."

"Nós não sonharíamos em interromper o seu divertimento," ele respondeu, sorrindo para ela.

"Emmett?" Eu chamei.

Meu irmão mais velho estava apenas olhando para nós.

"Você vai dizer alguma coisa?" Eu perguntei.

Emmett lentamente se levantou e caminhou até Edward e eu. Ele puxou-nos para um abraço apertado. "Estou decepcionado que eu não estava lá, mas estou feliz que você esteja feliz, Squirt. Eu amo vocês. Enquanto este é realmente o que você quer, então, estou bem com isso."

Comecei a chorar enquanto o abracei de volta. "Muito obrigada, Emmett. Se eu quisesse um grande casamento, eu teria pedido que você fosse meu padrinho. Mas você sabe como eu odeio a atenção."

"Eu sei, Squirt." Emmett nos soltou e beijou meu rosto. "Estou feliz que você esteja feliz, Bella."

"Muito obrigada, Emmett", eu disse, enxugando minhas lágrimas.

Jasper veio e nos abraçou. Assentiu para Edward e beijou meu rosto. Ele poderia dizer que estava muito feliz e nós poderíamos dizer que ele estava feliz para nós. Não parecia que precisava de palavras.

"Edward, Bella", Esme disse suavemente. "Podemos falar com vocês lá em cima?"

Seguimos os seus pais ao escritório de Carlisle. Edward e eu nos sentamos no sofá da pequena sala. Carlisle sentou em sua mesa e Esme estava ao lado dele.

"Por que você foge e se casa assim?" Esme perguntou. Ela estava obviamente chateada por não estar lá para ver a gente se casar. "Edward, você sabe o quanto estávamos todos ansiosos para planear um casamento após a graduação."

"Bella nunca quis um grande casamento e eu só quero fazê-la feliz. Mas, para fazermos isso agora..." Edward olhou para mim e sorriu. Ele me puxou contra o seu lado. "Eu precisava encontrar uma maneira de mostrar para Bella e todos os outros que ela é e sempre será a coisa mais importante na minha vida."

"Edward, nós sabemos disso", Esme disse, movendo-se mais e sentando ao nosso lado. "Nós vemos isso todos os dias quando vocês dois se entreolham."

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Se isso fosse verdade, então as discussões sobre a escola médica teriam terminado há muito tempo."

Esme agarrou sua garganta e se virou para olhar para Carlisle por um momento. Ele franziu a testa profundamente.

Esme se virou para nós e me olhou de perto. "Você ouviu, não é?"

Eu deixei meus olhos e balancei a cabeça. As lágrimas vieram e começaram a cair em silêncio dos meus olhos. "Eu estava no andar de baixo e eu ouvi vocês falarem. Eu queria dizer 'oi' para vocês dois, mas depois eu ouvi o que você estava dizendo."

"Bella pensava que ela estava sendo egoísta que ela tentou fugir de mim," Edward explicou, segurando-me ainda mais apertado. "Ela tinha guardado a roupa e me deixou um bilhete com seu anel e telefone."

"Isso explica o grito", Esme murmurou. Ela pegou minha mão e levantou o meu rosto. "Bella, eu sinto muito por aquilo que você ouviu. Eu prometo-lhe que ninguém pensa que você é egoísta. Nós amamos você, Bella." Ela se virou e olhou para o marido. "Carlisle".

"Bella, eu sinto muito que você ouviu alguma coisa que faria você pensar que é egoísta. Você está tão longe disso. Eu sou aquele que tem sido egoísta. Eu estava tão envolvido no que eu pensei que Edward deveria estar fazendo com sua vida que eu não percebi o que Edward queria fazer com sua vida. Como a minha esposa me mostrou durante essa conversa, nós só temos uma chance na vida. Deve ser preenchido com as coisas que nos fazem sentir completos e felizes. Você é uma daquelas coisas para Edward, assim como sua música é ". Carlisle se levantou e caminhou até nós. Ele indicou para que nos levantasse. Ele abraçou-nos. "Permitam-me oficialmente dar as boas-vindas à nossa família, a Sra. Cullen", Carlisle disse e ele beijou a minha bochecha.

"Obrigado," Eu fungava.

"Edward, leve Bella para que ela possa limpar um pouco o rosto antes de vocês dois descerem e responder a mais perguntas", Esme disse.

Edward balançou a cabeça e me levou até o nosso quarto. Eu ri quando ele abriu a porta e mostrou a bagunça por trás dela.

"Nós vamos ter um dia agitado amanhã a limpeza de tudo isso."

"Tudo indica que sim", ele riu quando me levou além da bagunça e para nosso banheiro. Ele pegou uma toalhinha úmida e passou no meu rosto e pescoço para mim.

"Eles aceitaram muito melhor do que eu pensava que seria," eu disse.

"Eles sabiam que o dia chegaria, mas não agora. Eu disse que há muito tempo eu a faria minha esposa."

"E você manteve sua palavra, o Sr. Cullen".

"Como não manter, Sra. Cullen? Você é tudo que meu coração deseja e muito mais. "

Eu passei meus braços em volta do pescoço de Edward e descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Estou muito feliz por ser sua esposa, Edward. Eu te amo ".

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele me segurou por muito tempo, nós apenas curtindo o fato de estarmos juntos e casados. "Eu acho que nós precisamos voltar lá para baixo, amor."

"Provavelmente", eu suspirei.

Ele beijou minha testa e envolveu um braço em volta da minha cintura. Descemos para a sala e sentamos no chão juntos para que pudessemos enfrentar todos.

"Quem tem a primeira pergunta?" Eu brincou.

"Eu!" Alice cantou, saltitando no sofá. "Onde foi?"

"Las Vegas", disse entre risos.

"Isso é totalmente Bella!" Alice sorriu.

"Ângela te ensinou isso?" Eu ri.

"Ela certamente o fez," Alice riu.

"Você levou minha irmã para Las Vegas para casar com ela!" Emmett gemeu. "Vamos lá, Eddie! Você é suposto ser o romântico! Pelo menos me diga que você foi inteligente o suficiente para não deixar Elvis casar vocês!"

"É claro Elvis nos casou!" Eu disse, fingindo estar chocada. "E o nosso Elvis foi o único pré-gordo. Eu acho que ele gosta de caras, embora, porque ele disse Edward [link=.com/watch?v=DcJac6OykfM]'hunka, hunka burnin' love*'[/link]."

small[gray]* hunka, hunka burnin' love: apenas um pedaço, um pedaço de amor ardente[/gray]/small

Todo mundo olhou para nós enquanto Edward riu baixinho em meus cabelos.

"E durante a cerimônia, ele iria balançava os quadris em torno de quem ele estava falando! Foi hilário! Temos de vídeo, também! Querem ver?" Eu balancei as sobrancelhas para Emmett.

"Isabella, você é malvada," Edward riu contra a minha orelha.

"Um vídeo…" Esme conseguiu dizer "…parece adorável, querida. Edward, por que não coloca para nós? "

Ele levantou e saiu correndo para o carro para pegar o DVD. Eu sentei lá e sorri inocente para a nossa família. Eles iriam ter uma grande surpresa. Edward voltou e colocou o DVD no player. Moveu-nos para encostarmos ao lado do sofá.

O vídeo começou com Edward e eu conversando com Eleazar. "Elvis irá aparecer em um segundo", disse eu, tentando ser séria.

Emmett estava à beira do sofá à espera de Elvis saltar. Quando Eleazar começou seu discurso, Emmett se inclinou e me deu um soco no ombro. "Você não presta, Bella."

"Oh, graças a Deus!" Esme suspirou.

"Bella, você é muito má," Alice riu.

"Devemos saber melhor no que acreditar nela agora", acrescentou Rose. "Mas continuamos sendo enganados."

"Ela é muito convincente quando está confiante", Jasper disse.

"Talvez seja melhor que ela não tenha uma grande platéia," Carlisle riu.

Quando o vídeo veio até onde eu tinha parado a cerimônia, a sala inteira começou a rir.

"Olhe para seu rosto!", Gritou Alice.

"Eu nunca o assustei assim!" Emmett riu.

"Ele está em pânico!" Jasper rir.

"Pobre Eddie!" Rose riu.

"Eu nunca vi você tão perturbado, meu filho", Carlisle disse, tentando não rir.

Esme estava rindo por trás da mão, recusando-se a comentar sobre.

Edward me segurou com força e sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Olhe como você é bonita, amor. Você está radiante. Não importa o que você está vestindo ou o que hora do dia é, é assim que você sempre vai parecer para mim."

"Você precisa parar de dizer coisas assim Edward", eu sussurrei, sorrindo para ele.

"Por que isso?"

"Porque eu não acho que vai ser muito legal se eu atacá-lo aqui na sala."

"Eu não me importaria."

"Isso eu sabia de mim, Tutor-boy!"

"Foi uma cerimônia bonita", Esme disse, enquanto ela limpava os olhos dela.

"Eu desejava que você tivesse esperado para nós estarmos lá, Squirt, mas você estava linda e eu estou feliz que você esteja feliz", Emmett disse-me.

"Eu sabia que ele estava tramando algo. Eu lhe disse que tinha certeza que era muito não-Edward dele ", Alice disse, balançando a cabeça.

"Bella me faz esquecer toda a razão," Edward riu, me abraçando com força.

"Eu acho que é ao contrário", eu ri.

"A festa para anunciar vai ser espetacular", Alice gritou, saltitando no sofá. "Rose e eu, vamos torná-lo o evento do ano!"

"Eu não posso esperar para contar as meninas do clube de jardinagem", Esme disse, aproximando-se de Alice e Rose.

"Antes elas tentem me arrastar para dentro do círculo do mal, você pode me levar embora lá para cima, marido?" Eu sussurrei.

"Qualquer coisa para você, esposa." Edward se levantou e me puxou com ele. "Nós estamos indo para a cama agora."

"Não se esqueça do café da manhã de amanhã", alertou Alice, enquanto íamos em direção à escada.

"Edward", Emmett chamado. Viramos para olhar para o meu irmão. "Estou feliz que você se casou com ela, mas se você me fizer um tio, eu vou te matar".

"Emmett", eu gritei.

Edward e Emmett riram juntos. Olhei entre os dois. Edward beijou minha testa e começou a puxar-me para subir as escadas.

"Como você pode achar isso engraçado?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Porque não é a primeira vez que ele me disse," ele riu.

"Quando foi a primeira vez?"

"Você se lembra da segunda noite que você colocou seu gesso? Quando você fez a caçarola?"

"Sim".

"Ele me disse naquela noite!"

"Essa grande… urgh! Eu não posso acreditar que ele realmente disse isso! Nós não estávamos fazendo nada mesmo naquela época!"

Ele deu de ombros. "Ele ama você, Bella. Ele quer o melhor para você. "

"Eu entendo," eu disse, ele fechou a porta do nosso quarto. "Mas ele deve compreender que eu não sou tão estúpida para engravidar neste momento da minha vida! Eu só tenho apenas 21 anos e meio! Eu tenho mais um semestre da faculdade! "

"Calma, Bella", ele me acalmou, abraçando-me e afagando o meu cabelo. "O que está acontecendo? Você nunca fica chateada com Emmett."

Deixei um grande suspiro e começou a abraçá-lo de volta. "Acho que tudo é apenas recuperar o atraso em mim ... todo o estresse de ontem, minha caminhonete morta, e a excitação da noite passada. "

"A noite passada foi incrível. E que apenas estava me casando com você. Eu não tenho uma palavra para o que aconteceu depois ", ele riu, beijando meu pescoço.

"Não deve ter sido tão grande se você não tem uma palavra para isso."

Edward riu sombriamente. "Por que não repetimos e vê-mos se conseguimos encontrar uma palavra juntos?"

"Porque, Sr. Cullen, eu acredito que você está tentando me seduzir!"

"Sra. Cullen, foi você que me enfeitiçou desde o momento em que nos encontramos."

"Você está exagerando, não?"

"Como assim?", Perguntou ele, olhando nos meus olhos e esfregando meu rosto com seus polegares.

"Eu tenho a impressão que te irritei na primeira noite."

"Você irritou um pouco. Mas mesmo que importasse. O fato de que você poderia me irritar prova que eu estava sob seu feitiço de imediato. "

"E pensar que tudo isso veio de você decidir ir ao jantar para ver se eu ia morder."

"Eu sempre serei grato a Alice por fazer-me ir."

"Eu também".

"Já conversamos bastante, Sra. Cullen. Os únicos sons que eu gostaria de ouvir de agora em diante são as únicas que me deixar saber que você está desfrutando da tortura lenta que estou prestes a realizar em seu corpo celeste."

"Eita, Edward! Você está tentando me fazer desmaiar antes mesmo de me tocar?"

Ele riu e me pegou. Atirou-me na nossa cama e fui para o estéreo. Ele colocou em um dos CDs de rock e configurou para repetir.

"Quanto tempo você planeja me torturar hoje à noite? Eu vi você pressionar o botão de repetição."

"Até ficar incapaz de fazer", respondeu ele enquanto ele engatinhava em cima de mim.

"Incapaz de fazer o que?"

Ele correu o nariz ao longo da minha mandíbula e beijou meu queixo. "Para que você se deixe levar e esqueça qualquer outra pessoa que existe neste mundo, exceto nós dois."

Essa ia ser uma longa noite com meu marido maravilhoso…e eu não poderia estar mais feliz!


	64. Bônus 1: O Último a Saber

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Bônus – O último a saber**

_Dois meses antes do casamento de Bella e Edward_

**Emmett PDV**

"Onde está a Squirt?" Eu perguntei a Rose, enquanto sentei ao lado dela no sofá.

"Ela subiu para a cama. Acho que ela cansou da cena que montou por causa da prova de matemática que tem amanhã", Rose me disse.

"Eu deveria ir desejar-lhe boa sorte", eu suspirei, levantando-me do sofá novamente.

"Tenho certeza que ela sabe", disse Rose, agarrando o meu braço.

"Sim, você não quer perturbar-lhe," Alice interrompeu. "Ela provavelmente está dormindo agora! Ela sempre cai morta quando Edward canta a canção para ela. "

"Além disso, se você for lá agora, você provavelmente vai deixar escapar alguma coisa sobre a gravidez e eu vou ficar muito zangada com você", alertou Rose.

"Não vou falar nada! Você disse que queria esperar até que você esteja mais adiante e eu concordei", tranqüilizei-a.

"Emmett, vamos competir", Jasper ofereceu.

Por mais que eu quisesse ganhar, eu também queria desejar sorte a minha irmãzinha. Eu realmente não tinha tido muito tempo com ela desde meu casamento e horrível vê-la apenas uma ou duas vezes por semana.

"Eu sempre lhe desejo sorte antes das grandes provas. Eu já volto." Eu beijei a testa de Rose e dirigi até as escadas.

Eu pensei ter ouvido um deles sussurrando algo sobre 'homem morto', mas devo ter ouvido mal. Eu assobiei enquanto fiz meu caminho até as escadas, subindo dois degraus de uma vez. Eu ouvia música vinda do quarto e fiquei feliz ao saber que ela ainda estava acordada.

Bati na porta, ansioso para desejar sorte Bella. Eu sabia que ela ficaria feliz que eu não tinha esquecido. Bati de novo, ficando um pouco impaciente. Mas depois pensei que ela poderia ter caído no sono com a música. Eu sabia que Edward havia feito isso bastante vezes.

Coloquei meu ouvido à porta, para ouvir qualquer sinal de que eles estavam falando.

* * *

**Rosalie PDV**

"Edward é um homem morto." Jasper riu.

"Alice. OH. MEU. DEUS. Alice, ele vai descobrir!" Eu choraminguei. "O que vamos fazer?"

"Tinha que acontecer um dia. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele nunca os pegou,"Alice disse, balançando a cabeça. "Ele é como um avestruz com a cabeça na terra."

"Devemos telefonar para Edward e avisá-lo?" Jasper perguntou.

"Não", respondeu Alice. "É tempo para este pequeno segredo sair em campo aberto. Eles estão juntos há mais de um ano."

"Emmett vai ficar louco", eu disse, esfregando o meu estômago.

Alice sentou ao meu lado, esfregando o meu estômago também. "Não tanto quanto ele ficara com a pequena em seu primeiro encontro."

"Alice, por favor, não diga isso em voz alta! Você sabe o quanto isso louco Emmett é. E ele quer um menino. Eu tive que gritar com ele para o evitar de comprar um monte de bolas de bebê e bolas de futebol no outro dia", expliquei.

"Minha irmãzinha", disse uma voz pequena.

Todos olharam para cima para ver Emmett fazendo lentamente seu caminho descendo as escadas. Sentou-se no primeiro degrau, segurando sua cabeça entre as mãos grandes.

Fui até ele e esfreguei as suas costas. "O que há errado, Emmie?"

* * *

**Bella PDV**

"Edward:" Eu suspirei, com a maneira amorosa que as suas mãos estavam acabando com a minha dor nos músculos das minhas costas.

"Você gosta disso?", Ele riu.

"Tudo o que você faz bom", eu murmurei.

Mudou as mãos e massageou meus ombros, escavando seus polegares no espaço abaixo do meu pescoço.

"Oh, Edward", eu gemia, sentindo a tensão ir para longe com seu toque mágico.

Ele riu novamente. "Gostaria que eu parasse?"

"Faça e morre, Tutor-boy", eu resmunguei.

Suas mãos viajaram no meio da minha coluna, esfregando e massageando todo o caminho.

"Deus, como você é tão bom nisso?" Eu perguntei. "Você teve uma aula ou algo assim?"

"Não, foi tudo o que eu li no livro que lhe falei."

* * *

**Emmett PDV**

"Minha irmãzinha", eu disse, quase caindo no último degrau.

"O que está errado, Emmie?" Rose perguntou, esfregando minhas costas.

"Eu só… eu nunca pensei…" eu murmurei.

"O que está acontecendo?" Alice perguntou com aquela maldita voz alegre dela. Isso era culpa dela!

"O que há de errado?" Eu gritei. "O que há de errado? Seu irmão maldito corrompeu minha irmãzinha! Isso é o que há de errado!"

"Emmett, o que aconteceu lá em cima?" Jasper perguntou. Ele estava calmo, como ele estava quase o tempo todo. Aposto que ele não estaria tão calmo … oh! Ele provavelmente passou por isso…Rose é sua irmã.

Eu disse-lhes minha história perturbadora. "Subi para desejar sorte a Bella. Eu ouvi o som, então eu percebi que ela estava acordada. Eu bati e ela não me ouviu, então eu bati de novo. Ela ainda não me ouviu, então coloquei meu ouvido à porta, tentando ver se ela estava realmente acordada ainda. E foi quando eu ouvi. "

"Ouvi o quê?" Rose perguntou.

"Eles", eu respondi.

"Você vai ter que ser um pouco mais específico, para nos ajudar", Jasper disse.

"Eu realmente não quero dizer isso agora", eu gemi.

"Finge que você está falando de um personagem fictício. Vamos chamá-la de Beth,"Alice ofereceu.

"Ótimo", eu suspirei. "Beth gemia nome de Edwin. Ela estava dizendo a ele como ele é bom e perguntando como ele aprendeu. Ele estava dizendo a ela sobre seu livro. Minha raiva irracional estava pulsante através de mim novamente. "E se eu souber que algum de vocês comprou-lhe o maldito livro do Kama Sutra, eu vou rasgar seus braços!"

"E se ele pegou emprestado o _seu_ livro?" Alice riu.

* * *

**Edward PDV**

"É o manual de Bella Swan que me falou em Nova York?" Bella riu.

"O primeiro e único," Eu ri. "Fiz um bom trabalho?" Eu perguntei, saindo de cima dela. "Toda a tensão passou de suas costas e ombros?"

"Sim, querido", ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Inclinei-me e beijei o canto da sua boca. "Qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer por você antes de dormir?"

"Poderia, por favor, ir buscar-me algo para beber?"

"O que você gostaria?" Eu perguntei, mudando o seu cabelo longe de sua face delicada.

"Poderia fazer-me o chá que eu gosto?"

"Quente? "

"Sim, por favor. Ela vai me ajuda a ficar com sono. Não que eu precise de ajuda quando você começar a cantarolar a minha composição super secreta. Mas eu gostaria de toda a ajuda que possa obter."

"Você não deveria estar tão nervosa com o teste de matemática amanhã. Você foi bem em todos os seus trabalhos de casa na primeira tentativa essa tarde. "

"Eu não posso evitar."

"Tudo bem", disse eu, beijando sua testa. "Você fica aqui e eu estarei de volta com o chá." Eu estava andando para fora da porta quando ela me chamou de volta.

"Edward! Diga a Emmett boa noite da minha parte. Ele estava no banheiro antes."

"Tudo bem. Eu já volto. Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo!"

Eu ri, amando como sua voz soou quando ela estava relaxada e sonolenta. Eu duvidava que ela bebesse muito do chá, mas Bella queria.

Quando cheguei na última escada , eu vi Emmett sentado no último degrau, rodeado por nossa família.

Ouvi Alice perguntar: " E se ele pegou emprestado o _seu_ livro?" A forma como ela estava rindo me preocupou.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei.

Rose, Alice e Jasper riram enquantoo eles se afastaram da Emmett. Eu vi o esforço dos tendões no pescoço e os braços de Emmett quando ele se levantou e se virou para mim.

"Edward", disse ele, num tom áspero.

"Bella disse para dizer boa noite para você", eu disparei. De repente, senti medo de Emmett e eu não entendia o por quê.

Emmett grunhiu, olhando fixamente para mim.

"Hum… estou indo na cozinha fazer um chá para ela relaxar", eu disse.

Emmett grunhiu novamente. "Sim, eu acho que ela precisaria para se acalmar depois disso."

"Você sabe como Bella fica com todas essas coisas", disse eu, pensando que ele estava falando sobre o episódio anterior de Bella. Ela ficou realmente muito histérica por causa da sua prova de matemática na frente de todos. Passei ao lado de Emmett e caminhei para a cozinha.

* * *

**Emmett PDV**

Eu estava tendo problemas para formar palavras reais. Eu mantive-me grunhindo. Mas então eu encontrei a minha voz. "Sim, eu acho que ela precisaria para se acalmar depois disso."

"Você sabe como Bella fica com todas essas coisas", Edward disse.

Será que ele realmente? Mas ele…não disse isso? Será que esse homem não tem vergonha ou pudor? Ele acaba de admitir que estava lá em cima fazendo coisas com a minha irmã! E ele passa ao meu lado, como se não fosse nada! Eu ia matá-lo!

Virei para acompanhá-lo até cozinha, mas Rose ficou na minha frente. "Pare aí mesmo, Emmett Swan. As coisas que acontecem na privacidade do quarto de Bella não são o seu assunto. Eles nunca foram o seu assunto." Sua escolha de palavras golpeou como uma corda em mim.

"Quanto tempo isso foi acontecendo? Eu sou o último a saber? Ninguém nunca ia me dizer? "Eu perguntei. "Por que não disse algo, Rose?

"Porque eu sabia que você ia reagir assim como você está fazendo agora ", respondeu Rose.

"Mas ela é minha irmãzinha", eu gaguejei.

"Só na hierarquia da família", Alice destacou.

"Ela tem 21 anos, Emmett. Ela não é um bebê ou uma menina. Ela é uma mulher jovem e ela está muito apaixonada por Edward. Você realmente acha que ela não iria querer algo físico com ele?" Rose perguntou.

"Eu pensei que ela ia querer mais tarde", eu murmurei. "Eu pensei que não iria entrar em sua mente até que eles estivessem casados."

"Emmett!" Alice riu. "Eles estão em quase um ano antes de se formarem e pode até mesmo definir uma data para o casamento! Como você poderia achar que ela ia esperar desse jeito?"

"Emmett, todos nós tivemos que fazer a escolha entre a espera para o casamento ou a fazer o que sentíamos era certo em nossos corações", Jasper disse. "Nenhum de nós esperou porque todos nós sabemos que vamos acabar nos casando. Você e Rose são apenas o primeiro a fazê-lo oficialmente. Bella está feliz, Emmett. No final do dia, não é que tudo o que deveria importar?"

"Eu ainda quero saber quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?" Eu suspirei em derrota.

"Não", disseram Rose e Alice juntos.

"Ok, então", eu disse, balançando a cabeça.

Edward saiu da cozinha, dando-nos um olhar interrogativo. Ele passou por nós, segurando uma xícara fumegante em suas mãos. Eu deixei ele ir até a primeira escada, em seguida, o chamei.

"Edward".

Ele se virou e olhou para mim. "Sim, Emmett?"

"Eu sei o que está acontecendo com Bella e você. Eu não vou exagerar nem nada. Basta ter cuidado… tudo bem? "

Ele parecia confuso, mas ele assentiu. "Claro Emmett."

* * *

**Bella PDV**

Sentei-me na cama, colocando novamente a camisa de Edward. Eu ainda estava apreciando a euforia da massagem de Edward. O homem era realmente um fazedor de milagres quando queria se livrar da minha tensão e preocupações. Esse teste de matemática não parecia mais tão grande.

A porta se abriu e Edward entrou, segurando meu chá e com o olhar muito confuso.

"Está tudo bem, querido?" Eu perguntei, pegando o copo dele.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado na cama, lentamente, balançando a cabeça. "Emmett só me deu permissão para alguma coisa, mas eu não sei o que é."

"O quê?" Eu ri.

"Eu não sei", ele riu. "Eu estava subindo e ele disse algo sobre saber o que estava acontecendo com a gente e que ele não ia reagir e que eu deveria ser cuidadoso."

Tomei um gole do meu chá, pensando sobre o que Emmett tinha dito ao Edward. Eu pensei sobre o jantar com todos e, em seguida, encaixar o meu pouco mais o meu teste. Eu não podia ver tudo o que tinha acontecido que causaria Emmett dizer uma coisa tão enigmática.

Edward começou a esfregar meu pescoço com o polegar e o dedo indicador, fazendo-me gemer levemente. Realização bateu em mim, quase me fazendo largar o meu copo. Edward devia ter reparado, porque a mão livre foi segurando o copo para mim.

"O que há de errado, Bella?"

Virei para ele, perguntando exatamente o que meu rosto parecia. O pânico nos olhos de Edward me disse que não era bom.

"Ele entendeu tudo errado", eu murmurei.

"O quê?"

"Emmett. Ele deve ter vindo aqui antes. Ele acha que o que ouviu foi-nos fazer amor! Ele não sabia que era apenas uma massagem, Edward!"

Edward olhou para mim por um segundo, então começou a gargalhar. Olhei para ele por um segundo, perguntando como ele poderia encontrar algo engraçado. E então eu percebi por que razão era… nós tínhamos sido tão cuidadoso em torno de Emmett por mais de um ano e agora quando nós não estávamos fazendo nada foi quando ele descobriu! Eu comecei a rir, juntamente com Edward.

No momento em que nos acalmamos, nós dois tivemos bastante lágrimas para limpar. Edward ainda estava levemente rindo baixo enquanto me ajudava a entrar embaixo das cobertas. Ele apagou as luzes e depois se juntou a mim na cama. Eu me aconcheguei a ele, deixando-me ser envolvida em seus braços. Ele começou a cantarolar a minha canção de ninar e eu imediatamente comecei a adormecer. Meu último pensamento foi da noite de como eu estava feliz que eu não iria precisar ter a conversa com Emmett. Ele descobriu por conta própria, mesmo se ele tivesse feito isso por acidente e mal-entendido. Às vezes, os acidentes eram uma coisa maravilhosa.

* * *

**Meu Deus eu morro com esse bônus, esse Emmett me mata ainda x_x**

**xx  
**


	65. Bônus 2: Noite de Núpcias: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Bônus – Noite de Núpcias (Edward PDV)**

"Eu amo você, marido."

"Eu amo você, mulher!"

"Eu acho que agora seria um excelente momento para você me mostrar o quanto você me ama, Sr. Cullen", Bella disse, envolvendo seus braços em volta do meu pescoço.

"Eu não poderia concordar mais, Sra. Cullen", eu respondi. Eu passei meus braços em torno dela para trás e se inclinei para beijar a minha esposa.

Ela começou doce e terna, mas Bella torceu minha camisa em suas mãos e puxou-me mais, aprofundando o beijo. Eu sorri contra os seus lábios e senti ela fazer o mesmo.

"Edward".

Essa pequena palavra fez com que cada centímetro de mim a faiscá-se, afogando-me no meu desejo de ter cada centímetro dessa deusa em meus braços. E eu duvidava que ela tinha alguma idéia de como me afetava.

Movi meus lábios pelo seu queixo, pelo pescoço, e seu ombro nu. Eu beijei-lhe o braço para fora e para trás em direção a seu pescoço, ganhando pequenos gemidos de minha adorável esposa. Chupei a pele do seu pescoço, sorrindo diabolicamente. Ela era minha esposa agora… eu chupei mais e ela engasgou. Ela sabia que eu estava fazendo, mas ela não me impediu. Despertou-me ainda mais. Eu deixei seu pescoço e delicadamente lambi sobre o local. Já estava começando a mudar de cor.

"Edward", ela riu baixinho.

Eu levantei minha cabeça e me encontrei perdido nos insondáveis olhos castanhos dela.

"Você realmente não deveria ter feito isso", ela disse, com voz baixa e sedutora.

De repente, ela me empurrou e eu caí na cama, surpreendido por suas ações. Sentou-se montada minha cintura, sorrindo maliciosamente. Ela inclinou a cabeça e começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto trabalhava para desfazer os botões de minha camisa. Ela afastou o pano e acompanhou o meu pescoço com seus lábios. Ela me fez exatamente a coisa que eu tinha feito antes nela, marcando-me como dela.

Ela deu uma risadinha contra o meu pescoço. "Eu não acho que Emmett vai ser capaz de fingir que você e eu somos inocentes depois disso."

"Eu não me importo", eu rosnei, lançando-nos de modo que ela estava embaixo de mim.

"Colocar um anel no meu dedo e de repente você supera o seu medo de meu irmão?", Ela riu.

Coloquei beijos de borboleta em toda a sua suave pele de seu rosto. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo. Mas você precisa parar de me beijar e levantar-se. "

"Por quê?" Eu gemi, tentando distraí-la mordiscando sua orelha.

"Edward". Seu tom era firme

"Eu estou ouvindo", eu suspirei. Movi e descansei ao seu lado.

"Obrigado", disse ela, dando-me um rápido beijo na minha bochecha. "Eu preciso de um momento. Eu estarei de volta. Entretanto, por que você não esquenta a cama para mim? "

Eu sorri para ela, passando minhas mãos em sua clavícula. "Por que você não pode me ajudar?"

"Eu vou, mas mais tarde." Levantou-se e entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta.

Eu gemi, mas obriguei-me a me mover. Tirei o casaco e camisa, os coloquei em seus cabides. Eu abri minhas calças e suspirei. Bella estava apenas condenadamente sedutora a alguns dias, mas eu não a queria de outra maneira. Eu pendurei as calças e, em seguida, voltei para a cama.

Puxei o lençol e cobertores e rastejei, deixando o seu lado da cama ficasse quente. Eu balancei minha cabeça, pensando em todas as noites frias que ela me pediu para fazer isso por ela… e todas as vezes que ela apertou-lhe os frios pés pequenos contra meus músculos da panturrilha, fazendo-me saltar.

Havia uma meia lua no céu, iluminando o espaço suficiente para que as luzes não fossem exigidas. Eu pensei da primeira vez que eu tinha tomado Bella para ver a lua do morro perto da nossa casa. A forma como a luz tinha refletido de sua pele pálida ...

"Bel-la," eu gemi.

Seu riso era a sua única resposta. "Paciência é uma virtude, Edward."

"Eu perdi a minha virtude com você há muito tempo, Bella", eu respondi.

Ela riu de novo. Ah, como eu amo esse som!

Olhei para a porta do banheiro, disposto a ela para sair e se juntar a mim. Como se tivesse ouvido o meu apelo mudo, não havia mais nenhuma luz derramando do banheiro por baixo da porta. Ela abriu a porta e ficou ali, encostada na armação. Minha respiração saiu correndo de mim como se eu tivesse acabado de ser atingido no estômago.

Bella estava vestida… ok, talvez vestida não seja a palavra apropriada… Bella estava semi-nua em um roupão azul profundo. Tinha alças nos ombros pequenos e mal chegava à metade das coxas. Seu cabelo caia, drapejado sobre um ombro. Ela tinha um sorriso divertido em seus lábios, enquanto observava a minha reação.

"Pronto para perder essa virtude novamente, Sr. Cullen?", Perguntou ela. Seus lábios se contraíram quando ela tentou não rir.

Eu tentei falar, mas o único som que eu consegui foi um gemido profundo.

Ela parecia satisfeita com isso enquanto fez seu caminho lentamente para mim. Ela pôs as mãos sobre a cama, dobrando-se lá em baixo, tornando-se impossível para mim olhar para qualquer outro lugar do que direito na altura do seu peito. Ela rastejou na cama e me deu um beijo casto na boca. Ela recuou e sentou-se ali, sorrindo para mim.

"Você gosta do seu presente de casamento, Sr. Cullen", ela sussurrou.

"Será que eu… Oh, Bella", eu suspirei, puxando-a em meus braços. "Você é… além das palavras."

"É sempre tão incrível deixar você sem palavras", ela riu. Ela se afastou e eu projetei meu lábio para ela. Ela riu e beijou-a rapidamente. "Está frio aqui, Edward. E depois de tudo você aqueceu a cama para mim."

Suspirei, mas sorri para ela. Movi para o lado e a deixei ter o lado quente da cama. Eu ri enquanto ela se aconchegou sob o cobertor e suspirou feliz.

Eu fui para perto dela, envolvendo-a em meus braços. Comecei a beijar seu pescoço novamente. "Eu acho que sei de uma maneira de aquecê-la, Sra. Cullen."

"Você não parece muito seguro de si", ela riu.

Eu rosnei para ela, fazendo-a rir. Eu sorri, espantado com a minha sorte. Esta mulher bonita, surpreendentemente amorosa era a minha esposa!

Bella apertou sua mão em meu rosto e olhou ansiosamente para mim. "Eu amo você, Edward. Desculpe-me por mais cedo. Eu sou ... Eu não sei por que reagiu tão mal. Mas… Por vezes, especialmente quando tudo está indo perfeitamente bem, eu fico tão assustada."

"Eu sei", eu sussurrei, pegando sua mão e beijando a palma. "Nós tivemos muitas conversas sobre você sentir desse jeito."

"Eu só ... Eu acho que eu pensei que deveria ser mais fácil até agora, para não ficar com medo e não me preocupar em perder você. Mas só parece piorar ainda mais, porque quanto mais eu te amo, menos que eu posso suportar a idéia de não tê-lo. Acho que fazia mais sentido deixar você em meus termos para você sair de qualquer outra maneira."

"Mais uma vez, tão surpreendente quanto o seu poder de observação é, você já perdeu completamente algo muito importante."

"O quê?", Perguntou ela, a confusão e curiosidade estavam evidentes nos grandes olhos castanhos dela.

"Eu nunca te deixarei. Eu sou muito egoísta e você é muito vital para minha existência." Levantei a mão e beijei-a aliança do casamento. "Talvez agora que você sendo minha mulher, você fique um pouco mais fácil de acreditar nisso."

"Só posso prometer tentar", disse ela, sorrindo.

"E eu prometo sempre lembrar a você, meu amor."

Inclinei-me e dei-lhe um beijo suave, terno em seus lábios bonitos. Ela mexeu nos meus braços, pressionando seu quadril contra o meu. Eu gemi, o meu despertar para ela voltar com força total. Eu aprofundei seu beijo, pedindo-lhe para abrir a boca para mim. Ela separou os lábios enquanto moveu as mãos em meus cabelos, puxando o meu rosto para apertar contra ela. Nossas línguas se chocavam, nós queríamos o controle do beijo. Eu cedi a ela e tomou o controle imediato, empurrando minha língua para trás em minha boca. Eu gemia de prazer extremo que está mulher, minha esposa, estava dando para mim.

Eu afastei, necessitando de ar, e eu tinha certeza que ela também. Eu beijei para cima e para baixo no seu pescoço, lambendo a mancha de cor púrpura que tinha deixado anteriormente. Ela gemia alto e apertou-se contra mim mais uma vez. Abaixei-me e puxou o roupão largo. Ela estava completamente nua agora. O luz do luar fez a sua pele brilhar. Meus olhos viajaram pelo corpo dela e depois voltou para cima novamente. Ela estava me observando de perto, como sempre fazia. Ela ainda não entendeu o quão excitantemente bonita ela realmente era.

Eu pressionei meus lábios nos dela, enfiando minha língua em sua boca, dando uma prévia do que estava por vir. Corri minhas mãos para cima e para baixo de sua pele sedosa, querendo decorar cada curva única de seu corpo suntuoso. Ela era tudo que eu jamais poderia ter sonhado, se eu soubesse o que eu queria. Ela era a minha outra metade e eu seria sempre incompleto sem ela.

"Edward", disse ela, em algum lugar entre um gemido e um suspiro.

"Sim, meu amor?" Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela estremeceu quando minha respiração tocou o rosto dela.

"Eu te amo".

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo. "

Ela agarrou meu rosto com as mãos, me puxando para olhar para ela. "Então mostre-me agora."

Eu parei de respirar por um segundo, tentando conciliar meus olhos e meu cérebro. O amor e a luxúria em seus olhos era seus, não os meus sendo refletido por essas piscinas castanhos. Nós trabalhamos juntos para nos livrar da única roupa que estava entre nós.

Nossos lábios se encontraram ao mesmo tempo que a penetrava. Suas unhas escavaram nas minhas costas apenas o suficiente para machucar, mas não o suficiente para romper a pele. Pensei em parar para perguntar se ela estava bem, mas seu gemido de prazer apagou minhas preocupações. Ela seguiu meus movimentos, compartilhando meu desejo, paixão e urgência. Ela enrolou as pernas em volta de mim, me fazendo ir mais profundo. Eu não ia durar muito mais tempo e eu duvidava que ela ia também. Eu afastei nossos lábios, estávamos ofegantes e transpirando por nossos esforços. Eu descansei minha cabeça contra a lateral de seu pescoço e ela passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

De repente, seu aperto aumentou, ameaçando arrancar meu cabelo. Suas costas arquearam, e ela gritava meu nome. Seu corpo pulsando em torno de mim empurrou-me para minha própria libertação. Eu desmoronei, segurando-a firmemente contra mim, recusando-me a deixá-la se mover um centímetro sequer.

"Uau", ela sussurrou. "Você deve estar realmente feliz que eu sou sua mulher agora", ela riu.

Eu sorri, sabendo que ela estava sendo boba para mascarar as emoções. Beijei sua orelha e sussurrei para ela. "Diga-me o que realmente sente, Isabella. Tudo bem. Você sabe que eu vou entender."

"Eu não sei por onde começar."

"O início é geralmente um bom lugar."

Ela riu, abraçando-me pelo pescoço. "Eu te amo".

"Eu também te amo, a mulher".

"Estou feliz. Estou realmente em êxtase. Acho que se eu estivesse de pé agora, eu estaria pulando por aí como Alice. Estou me sentindo um pouco culpada por que eu tive o casamento que eu queria sabendo que estou desapontado a todos porque eles não estavam conosco. E você? Como você está se sentindo? "

"Satisfeito. Se eu tenho uma coisa que eu queria nessa vida, está aqui em meus braços, usando meu anel, depois de ter meu sobrenome. E ela me ama mais do que eu jamais mereci."

Beijei-a, parando os argumentos que, invariavelmente, seguiriam depois que eu disse a ela meus sentimentos. Nós nunca chegamos a um acordo sobre a forma como nós víamos um ao outro e eu duvidava que jamais o faríamos. Achei que era apenas um efeito colateral da profundidade do nosso amor.

Eu tomei meu tempo, cumprindo o meu desejo mais cedo e sentindo o gosto cada centímetro dela. Comecei com os lábios ligeiramente inchados. Desci pelo seu pescoço, uma vez e sorrir para a marca que eu tinha deixado. Eu trabalhei da minha forma para baixo em ambos os braços e na pontas dos dedos. Seu peito e estômago vieram em seguida quando seu suspiros e gemidos encheram a noite silenciosa.

Eu tinha planos de continuar, mas ela me interrompeu, puxando meu rosto para trás até a dela. Bella beijou-me suavemente, mantendo os olhos fechados com o meu.

"Eu te amo. Obrigado por me fazer sua esposa", ela sussurrou.

"Eu te amo, Bella Cullen. Obrigado por me amar o suficiente para ser minha esposa. "

Cada toque e um beijo que se seguiu foi lenta e suave. Nós não tínhamos preocupações, nem responsabilidades… nenhuma razão para pressa. Havia somente eu e minha esposa, compartilhando o nosso amor um pelo outro. Era perfeito.

* * *

**E não tem um Edward desses para vender... **

**Faltam 4 capítulos para acabar a fic, e então terá a continuação. **

**Bjs e até  
**


	66. Acidentes acontecem: Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 64 – ****Acidentes acontecem (Bella PDV)**

Estamos mais uma vez, saltar à frente no tempo. Trata-se de Bella e Edward no quarto Natal juntos. Eles estão casados a um ano e meio.

"Que horas é a consulta com seu médico?" Edward perguntou.

"Às dez", eu respondi, olhando seu reflexo no nosso espelho do banheiro.

"Você quer que eu vá com você?"

"Não. É melhor. Você provavelmente está certo. É somente apenas uma recaída da gripe que eu tinha há algumas semanas. Ele vai receitar antibióticos e volto ao meu estado normal, rapidamente."

"Eu espero que sim. Eu sabia que ia dançar logo depois. "

"Não comece de novo! Senti-me perfeitamente bem naquela noite, como evidenciado pela forma como ficou acordado a noite toda fazendo amor quando chegamos em casa. Eu sei que seus pais ouviram-nos!"

"Minha mãe pode ter mencionado algo sobre o desejo de nossa sala acústica," Edward disse, com um grande sorriso pateta no rosto.

Bati no seu braço brincando. "Se continuar assim vai passar muito tempo antes de essas suas mãos chegarem perto de mim."

Ele me embrulhou em um abraço. "Eu te amo, Bella Cullen."

"Eu amo você, Edward Cullen." Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e beijei o seu nariz. "Eu estou indo para o médico. Eu devo estar em casa um pouco depois do almoço, na hora que eu receber a prescrição."

"Gostaria que eu cozinhasse para você?"

"É melhor esperar e ver como estará o meu apetite. Agora, eu não poderia pensar em comer, visto que isso iria reaparecer."

"Isso é muito nojento, Bella."

"Você pode reclamar quando você é o único vomitando a primeira coisa na manhã," eu brincou. "Eu vou com o Volvo já que você vai ficar com Emmett e Jasper".

"Como você sabe que eu vou ficar aqui?"

"Eles estão em casa e o Xbox está ligado", eu respondi. "Não tenha problemas demais com esses dois, enquanto eu estou fora."

"Eu não sonharia com isso amor", disse ele, beijando-me de despedida.

Eu fiz meu caminho descendo as escadas. Rose estava com minha sobrinha, Lily, no colo, tentando fazê-la sorrir. Lily tinha um ano e três meses de idade agora. Ela tinha as características faciais de Rose, mas com o cabelo e os olhos de Emmett.

Inclinei-me sobre as costas do sofá. "Como estão as minhas flores favoritas hoje?"

"Bella, eu lhe disse que é ridículo ainda hoje?" Rose perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu beijei sua bochecha. "Nope. Mas obrigado pelo aviso." Inclinei-me para a frente e sorriu para Lily. "Como está hoje, Lily Bear? Você vai sorrir para a sua tia favorita? "

"Eu não estou lá para ela sorrir para menos," Alice disse com um sorriso.

"Cale-se!" Eu brinquei, mostrando minha língua para Alice.

Lilly começou a rir, o seu pequeno bebê risos enchendo a sala. Voltei-me para ela e beijou a bochecha dela pouco.

"Obrigada Lily Bear. Seja boa para sua mãe. "

"Onde você está indo tão cedo?" Alice perguntou.

"Edward me fez marcar uma consulta com o médico," eu respondi. "Ele se convenceu de que eu fui para o mundo muito cedo depois do meu mau caso da gripe e eu estou tendo uma recaída. Assim, para apaziguar o infame Tutor-boy, eu vou sair para ver o doutor para outra rodada de antibióticos. "

"É ainda estranho você chamá-lo disso, Squirt", Emmett gargalhou.

"Você pára de me chamar de Squirt e eu vou aposentar Tutor-boy", eu disse.

"Sem chances!" Emmett riu.

"Tchau, gente!" Eu gritei, enquanto sai pela porta da frente.

Subi para a Volvo e ajustei do banco para mim. Eu amei este carro maldito, mesmo se eu me recusasse a admiti-lo para Edward. Ele corre por a fora e compra um. Ele tinha me levado duas semanas de argumentos para concordar com um carro usado, quando meu carro tinha morrido no dia em que nos casamos.

Eu dirigi até o consultório médico e entrei. Felizmente, não tive de esperar muito tempo. Com as férias, esta era à estação de gripe principal e eu estava preocupada que levaria toda a manhã. A enfermeira me levou até a sala e me fez sentar.

Dr. Jensen entrou na sala e sorriu para mim. "Bella! O que faz você voltar tão cedo? Você certamente um aspecto muito saudável neste momento."

"Minhas náuseas e dores de cabeça estão de volta. Edward está preocupado Eu estou tendo uma recaída da gripe. "

"Você tem estado cansada também?"

"Difícil dizer com as férias".

Dr. Jensen começou a sentir o meu pescoço. "Como está o trabalho na?"

"Meus alunos parecem gostar de mim. Não posso pedir mais do que isso! "

"Bem, seus nódulos linfáticos são muito bem." Ele tirou o estetoscópio. "Vamos ouvir os seus pulmões."

Eu tremi um pouco quando o metal frio bateu a minha pele.

"Dê uma grande respiração profunda, Bella."

Fiz o que ele disse até que tinha escutado todas as áreas que ele queria.

"Seus pulmões estão com o som ótimo. Vamos apenas fazer um teste rápido de sangue."

"Eu realmente odeio sangue e agulhas, doutor! Será que não podemos ignorar isso?"

"E querer que Edward apareça por aqui? Eu não penso assim," o Dr. Jensen riu.

Eu ri com ele. "Sim, ele faria isso. E provavelmente Carlisle viria também! "

"Eu não duvido. Eu vou chamar a enfermeira e ela tirará o seu sangue e eu vou estar de volta logo tendo algumas respostas para você. "

"Obrigado, Dr. Jensen."

Ele fechou a porta e deixei escapar um grande suspiro. Eu odiava agulhas! Eu já tinha estado doente uma vez hoje, e eu sabia que o cheiro e a visão do meu sangue me faria mal novamente! Fui até lá e peguei uma revista. Assim quando eu me sentei, a enfermeira entrou.

Ela sorriu para mim, mas eu não estava disposto a devolvê-lo. Ela estava aqui para me furar! Ela pegou o meu sangue e eu consegui deixar de olhar. Fiquei feliz por não estar enjoada! Eu li três revistas antes de médico voltar para a sala.

"Bella, eu vou ter que enviá-la a outro médico," Dr. Jensen disse, sorrindo para mim.

Por que ele estava sorrindo para mim se ele estava uma má notícia? Ele estava maluco? Que tipo de médico que eu preciso ir ver? Oh, Deus! Por favor, não deixe ser câncer!

"O quê? Por quê? "Eu perguntei.

"Bella, você vai precisar fazer uma consulta com seu ginecologista Você está grávida ".

"Você deve ter confundido o meu teste com outra pessoa. Estou a tomando a pílula. Tem sido por anos."

"Você teve contato íntimo com Edward enquanto tomava seus medicamentos para a gripe?"

"Não, doutor! Eu estava um pouco doente na época. "

Dr. Jensen deu uma risadinha. "E logo depois que você se sentiu melhor?"

"Bem depois", disse. Meu rosto e pescoço queimado um vermelho furioso como eu me lembrava da noite em questão. "Por quê?"

"Os antibióticos podem cortar alguns efeitos do remédio. Você precisa parar de tomá-la imediatamente e marcar uma consulta para ver o seu ginecologista. Ele vai querer fazer alguns testes e lhe dar vitaminas. Esse tipo de coisa. Esta é uma boa notícia, Bella."

Eu comecei a rir histericamente. "Só se você estiver indo para ser o único a dizer ao meu irmão mais velho e Edward!"

"Privilégio Médico-Paciente, Bella," Dr. Jensen sorriu.

"Vá em frente e esconder-se doutor! Vou me lembrar disso ", eu suspirei, sorrindo para ele.

"Dê Carlisle os meus cumprimentos", disse o Dr. Jensen enquanto ele conduziu-me para fora da sala.

"Tenho certeza que ele vai estar bem feliz com isso."

"Tão orgulhoso como ele é de Lily, tenho certeza que ele vai ficar sobre a lua por seu único filho torná-lo um vovô! Pare de se preocupar e vá para casa!"

Entrei na Volvo e sentei ao volante, olhando as pessoas andando pelo estacionamento do hospital. Eu sabia exatamente em que noite isso que aconteceu. Eu estava brincando sobre isso esta manhã. Como Edward vai reagir a isso? Qual de nós Emmett iria matar primeiro?

Vinte e três anos, uma professora nova da faculdade e eu estou grávida. Por acidente! Não que isso me faria pesar naquela noite porque tinha sido absolutamente uma das mais quentes e fumegantes noites que já tive com Edward. Meu rosto ficou todo vermelho. Era a auteração hormonal? Já tinha começado?

"Oh, Deus!" Eu gemi, descansando minha cabeça contra o volante. Peguei meu celular e procurei o número até que encontrei o que eu precisava. Esperei pacientemente por alguém atender.

"Escritório do Dr. Johnson's."

"É a Bella Cullen. Preciso marcar uma consulta com o Dr. Johnson, o mais rápido possível."

"Cullen. Espere apenas um minuto. Bella, você estava aqui apenas há dois meses. Há algo de errado?"

"Segundo o Dr. Jensen, estou grávida."

"Oh, isso é maravilhoso, Bella! É o seu primeiro? "

"Sim".

"Pode ser na próxima sexta-feira as onze?"

"Perfeito".

"Você tem alguma dúvida?

"O meu marido pode ir comigo?"

"É claro que ele pode, querida. Nos vemos na próxima sexta."

"Obrigado." Eu desliguei o telefone e olhei para ele. Isso faz com que duas pessoas que foram realmente animadoras sobre o bebê. Infelizmente, nenhum deles estavam na minha família.

Um bebê? Como é que eu me sinto sobre um bebê? Eu amava Edward. Eu sempre assumi que iria um dia ter um bebê… um pouco de nós dois com sua aparência e meu amor pela leitura, mas com habilidades de Edward na matemática. Sorri enquanto eu imaginei uma pequena cabeça de cabelos de bronze. Percebi então que eu estava feliz com o bebê. Eu esfregava a mão na minha barriga e esperava com tudo em mim que Edward ficaria feliz, também. Agora, eu só tinha de ir para casa e descobrir como lhe dizer.

Quando cheguei em casa, estava estranhamente calma. Eu estava grata quando fiz meu caminho até as escadas. Eu não queria ter a chance de deixar escapar antes de conversar-se com Edward.

Abri a porta do nosso quarto. Ele estava sentado no sofá, lendo um papel. Ele estava, provavelmente, a verificação sobre um ensaio de um de seus alunos. Fechei a porta e caminhei até ele.

"Edward, eu preciso falar com você."

"Tudo bem. Deixe-me terminar este ponto e você terá a minha atenção."

Eu esperei pacientemente por ele.

Ele colocou o papel para baixo e sorriu. "Vá em frente."

"É sobre a coisa do carro. Eu acho que nós vamos precisar para conseguir outro. "

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Volvo hoje?"

"Não exatamente."

"O que significa não exatamente, Bella?"

"Eu só acho que talvez seja hora de deixar você me dar um carro novo em vez de utilizar o que nós substituímos a minha camionete."

"Por que o súbito interesse em um carro novo?" Edward perguntou, enquanto eu me sentei no colo dele de frente para ele.

Dei de ombros. "Eu apenas pensei que você fosse querer que o seu filho andasse em um carro seguro. Eu vou manter o antigo, se quiser, apesar de tudo."

Ele parou de respirar, a minha frase pegou ele. "Bella?"

"Eu não estou doente, Edward. Estou grávida ".

Edward ficou claramente chocado. Seu queixo estava aberto e seus olhos estavam arregalados.

"Eu sei!" Eu gritei, apontando para seu rosto. "Esse é o olhar que eu dei para o médico. Eu lhe perguntei como isso era possível. Parece que os antibióticos cortaram parte 'controle' do controle de natalidade, deixando o de 'natalidade'. Então, naquela noite linda de dança que estávamos brincando sobre esta manhã foi o culpado." Parei de falar e esperei para ver se Edward iria falar. Eu podia ver nos olhos dele que ele estava tentando envolver sua mente em torno de minha notícia. "Eu sei que isto é um monte de coisa para processar, mas você poderia dizer algo antes que eu grite?"

"Você está grávida?" Edward perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

Um sorriso rastejou lentamente nos seus lábios e nos olhos. "Você está grávida", repetiu com convicção em sua voz.

Concordei novamente, sorrindo para ele.

Ele puxou-me em seus braços e correu para fora da nossa sala. Parou no alto da escada e gritou: "BELLA ESTÁ GRÁVIDA!"

Assim o eco do seu grito morreu embaixo, as portas começaram a abrir em toda a casa. Eu me agarrei a ele quando ouvi os passos subindo as escadas. Eu levantei minha cabeça para vê-lo sorrir o sorriso pateta que ele tinha sorrido quando nos casamos.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice gritou, enquanto corria pelas escadas, batendo em todos os outros.

Edward me puxou para longe da borda da escada, em antecipação a um ataque de Alice. Ela abraçou-me firmemente ao redor dos ombros, mas manteve longe do meu estômago.

"Vou ser tia!", Ela gritou.

"Não que eu não esteja animado, mas como isso aconteceu?" Emmett perguntou, segurando a minha sobrinha pequena nos braços. "Eu pensei que vocês dois estavam sendo cuidadosos. Você não saiu da faculdade a muito tempo."

"Bem, papai!" Eu comecei. "Foi um acidente. Houve algo Renee esqueceu de mencionar e eu nunca soube perguntar."

"Que foi?" Rose perguntou, quando pegou Lily de Emmett.

Eu sorri para as minhas duas flores favoritas. Eu me inclinei para a frente e beijei a testa da minha sobrinha. Sorri para a minha cunhada. "Os antibióticos que eles dão para a gripe pode fazer o seu controle de natalidade ineficaz."

"Oh!" Jasper gritou, enquanto ele começou a rir. Sentou-se nas escadas. "Isso é apenas... Oh!"

"O que há com ele?" Edward perguntou.

Alice sorriu. "É assim que ele e Rose tiveram a bebe."

"Carlisle, nós vamos ser avós novamente. Melhor pegar seus chinelos de velho", brincou Esme.

"Vou ser o mais novo vovô, Esme," Carlisle brincou. "Nada de chinelos para mim."

"Nós temos muito a decidir e planejar!" Alice disse, pegando a minha mão na dela. "Há roupas e acessórios, e de onde você está indo viver para que possamos obter um curso de berçário, logo que possível."

"Alice, pare", Edward disse baixinho, erguendo a mão da minha cunhada. "Você está indo deixar Bella histérica desnecessariamente. Vamos apenas ser felizes por um momento e desfrutar do Natal. Nós podemos conversar sobre tudo isso depois ".

"Ótimo! Mas vamos falar sobre isso", alertou Alice. Ela rapidamente começou a sorrir novamente. "Eu vou ser tia Ali!" Ela se sentou no colo de Jasper, jogando os braços em torno dele. "Como é que o som de tio Jazzy?

"Nós já temos os nomes, Alice", Jasper riu. "Lily, lembra?"

"Claro, eu me lembro! Estou animada! Todos nós sabíamos Rose teria uma família. Mas quem teria pensado que o pequeno Eddie iria crescer, se casar com uma mulher bonita e trazer um bebê ao mundo?"Alice riu.

"Então todos estão felizes com isso?" Eu perguntei, nervosa.

Todos eles gritaram meu nome junto. "Bella!"

"Deus, eu espero que a criança tenha mais sentido do que você", brincou Emmett, me puxando para um abraço.

"Assim, o bebê tem que ter o seu senso de humor", acrescentou Rosa.

"Mas o bebê tem de ser musicalmente inclinado como Edward", Alice disse.

"Pare!" Eu ri. "Posso estar grávida durante um dia inteiro antes de tossos traçar a vida do nosso bebê?"

Edward girou em torno de mim e sorriu para mim. "Nosso bebê, Bella."

"Sim, Edward", eu disse, envolvendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço. "Nosso bebê."

* * *

**Bebezinho a caminho awww *-* que fofura!**

**Eu me derreto tanto com essa fic vocês não tem noção :')  
**


	67. Nascimento 1: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 65 – Nascimento parte 1**

_8 meses depois ..._

Aqui estava! Meses de espera! E finalmente ia acontecer! Até o final de hoje, Bella e eu seriamos pais. Ela estava sorrindo, mas eu poderia dizer que ela também estava 'sofrendo'. Tínhamos acabado de colocá-la na cama. Eu estava sentado ao lado dela, esfregando sua parte inferior das costas.

"Será que vocês chamaram Em?" Ela perguntou pela terceira vez.

"Sim, amor. Ele e Rose se encontram a caminho com Lily. Eu também chamei Alice e Jasper. Eles devem estar aqui em breve. Carlisle está vindo de uma cirurgia e Esme está vindo da sua reunião do clube do jardim. "

"Alice não ficará confortável no hospital", ela amuou.

"Bella, ela vai ficar bem. Ela insistiu em vir. Jasper está trazendo travesseiros como você instruiu "

"Ela está tendo gêmeos, Edward! Ela precisa ser cuidada. "

"Eu concordo, o amor. Mas Alice tem alguns meses para ir. Ela vai ficar bem. Existe algo que eu possa fazer por você? "

"Não, eu estou bem agora."

"Você quer me chamar Angela e Ben também?"

"Não, querido. Eles estão de férias no Havaí com os pais de Ben. Eles não vão estar em casa até a próxima semana. Ela vai ficar tão chateada por perder."

"Eu trouxe a câmera. Nós vamos ter muitas fotos. "

"Apenas me deixe fora delas. Tenho certeza de que estarei horrível."

Inclinei-me e beijei-a na testa. "Você está linda. Você está brilhando. Você vai dar à luz o nosso filho hoje."

"Você acha que estamos preparados?"

"Eu acho que isso não importa", eu ri. "Ele decidiu que está pronto. Nós apenas temos que ir junto."

"Sabe o que a minha parte favorita de não estar grávida?" Ela sussurrou.

Eu tive uma idéia, mas me inclinei mais perto para ouvi-la. "Qual é amor?"

"Fazer amor com você outra vez. E não vamos ter uma barriga enorme e insana em nosso caminho como da última vez!"

"Bella, você estava com quase oito meses de gravidez. Além disso, eu amei sua barriga. É perfeitamente redonda e bonita."

"Eu sei! Você certamente beijou-a bastante! "

"Mas eu sempre salvo meus melhores beijos para seus lábios." Debrucei-me ainda mais e beijei-a profundamente. O amor da minha vida estava me dando um filho hoje . Eu estava cheio de amor para ela e emoção para as mudanças que vinham ao nosso encontro.

"Eita, Eddie!" Emmett riu, quando invadiu o quarto. "Ela está dando à luz hoje! Dê sua folga e pare de tentar dormir com ela!"

"Emmett!" Bella riu, balançando as mãos para ele.

Ele abaixou, dando-lhe um abraço e um beijo delicado em sua bochecha. "Como vai você irmãzinha?", Ele perguntou seus olhos ligeiramente bruma.

"Muito bom. Edward está tendo um grande cuidado comigo", respondeu Bella.

"Ele seria assim", Rosalie sorriu quando entrou com a nossa sobrinha, Lily.

"Minhas flores favoritas!" Bella riu. Ela dizia isso toda vez que desde que ela tinha visto pela primeira vez Lily e Rose.

Rose se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dela, em seguida, deixou Lily fazer o mesmo.

"Eu estou aqui!" Alice gritou, irrompendo na sala com uma sacola nas mãos. "Eu tenho que escolher cinco equipamentos de levá-lo para o quarto. Eu também lhe trouxe alguns pijamas confortáveis para depois que acabar. E eu achei a roupa perfeita para você ir para casa. O vendedor me garantiu que era perfeita para as novas mães para ajudar com a dor."

"Respira, Alice!" Bella riu.

Alice beijou a bochecha dela e olhou fixamente para ela. "Você está bem até agora?"

"Sim, eu prometo. Onde está o Jazz? "Bella perguntou.

"Eu estou aqui, Bella," Jasper disse, enquanto caminhava trazendo quatro almofadas grossas. "Com almofadas como você mandou."

"Bom!" Bella suspirou. "Em, você traga a cadeira para cá para Jasper acomodar Alice?"

Enquanto os outros fizeram Alice ficar confortável, Bella pegou minha mão e rangeu os dentes.

Inclinei-me e sussurrei no ouvido dela. "Calma, amor. Eu sei que dói, mas tente respirar. Eu estou aqui com você. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum."

A contração passou e Bella estava sorrindo novamente. Ela era tão maravilhosa. "Assim que você tem novas idéias para os nomes?" Ela perguntou Alice.

"Eu comecei a pensar com Jasper, que Elizabeth é o nome perfeito para a nossa filha", Alice disse com uma piscadela. "Eu decidi parar de torturá-lo e deixá-lo saber Eu só estava brincando sobre Jazzy Jr. para o nosso filho."

"É bom saber!" Eu ri.

Jasper pretendia limpar a testa. Nós dois sabíamos que os gêmeos seriam nomeados como Alice disse.

"Na verdade", disse Alice, os olhos cor de avelã espumante com travessuras. "Bella sugeriu um nome e eu queria ver o que todos vocês pensaram sobre isso."

"O que é isso?" Emmett perguntou, enquanto Lily rastejou nos braços grandes.

"Bella sugeriu Brandon seria um bom nome para um menino," Alice nos informou.

Senti aperto de Bella em mim começava a apertar. Eu esfreguei as costas um pouco mais, tentando confortá-la. Inclinei-me para ela e cantarolava um pouco de sua canção de ninar. Ela ainda o amava tanto quanto a primeira vez que eu toquei para ela. Ela carinhosamente se refere a ela como sua composição super secreta. Seus belos olhos castanhos estavam fechados quando ela respirou fundo para se acalmar.

A porta se abriu e Dr. Johnson entrou "Olá família", disse o médico dando uma risadinha.

Bella abriu os olhos, mas parecia um pouco elaborada. Essa última deve ter sido mais dolorosa do que os outros. "Edward, por favor, apresente-o", disse ela baixinho.

Beijei-a na testa. "Todo mundo, este é o Dr. Johnson. Doutor, essa é a minha irmã Alice. Ao lado é o marido dela, Jasper, irmão de Bella Emmett, sua esposa, Rosalie e sua filha, Lily. "

"Onde está Carlisle e Esme?" Perguntou o médico.

"A caminho", eu respondi.

"Vamos ver se vai chegar a tempo," Dr. Johnson disse. "Eu poderia pedir a todos que saiam?"

"Fique Edward!" Bella gritou.

"É claro, Bella", garantiu o médico dela. "Edward vai estar com você o tempo todo. Nós conversamos sobre isso, lembra?"

"Estou nervosa", ela se desculpou.

"Tudo bem, Bella", disse o médico em voz baixa. "Todas as minhas mães pela primeira vez estão nervosas."

"Nós estaremos lá fora", Alice disse, beijando a bochecha dela.

Nós assistimos todos eles saírem, o pobre do Jasper lutando com as almofadas, mais uma vez. Uma enfermeira entrou em seguida.

"Bella, ajude-me ok. Eu preciso de você virar de costas e abra as pernas. Eu preciso ver como você está dilatada", disse o médico encarregado.

Eu ajudei a Bella o melhor que pude e ela sorriu sinceramente para mim. Ele derreteu meu coração mais uma vez em como esta mulher me ama tanto.

"Excelente!" Disse o médico, a removendo de suas luvas. "Bella é quase hora de começar a empurrar. Eu vou sair e pegar o resto da minha equipe. Nós estaremos de volta e então vamos começar."

Bella acenou com a cabeça uma vez. O médico e a enfermeira sairam. Eu peguei a mão dela na minha e beijei as costas dela.

"Basta pensar Bella. Muito em breve, estaremos segurando-o pela primeira vez."

"Eu mal posso esperar para ver seu rosto. E então nós saberemos exatamente qual o nome dele. "

O médico voltou com três enfermeiros neste momento. Eles também empurraram um carrinho grande. Bella e eu olharmos para ele e depois para o outro.

O médico observou. "É apenas para limpeza e pesagem depois que ele nascer. Eu não espero que haja qualquer problema." O médico sentou-se ao pé da cama de Bella e levantou os estribos. "Vamos lá Bella. Eu preciso de você para isso".

Uma das enfermeiras foi para seu lado direito e, juntos, ajudaram a Bella ficar na posição. As outras enfermeiras colocaram os seus pés nos estribos. Bella puxou minha mão com força contra ela. Seus olhos castanhos passavam medo, emoção e amor.

Inclinei-me para perto dela. "Tudo vai ficar bem, amor. Você pode fazer isso."

"Bella, quando a próxima contração vier, eu quero que você segurar na enfermeira, enquanto conta até dez. Quando ela pára a contagem, você pode descansar até a próxima contração. Você entendeu? "Perguntou o médico.

Bella acenou com a cabeça.

"Bella, se acalme. Aí vem o primeiro. Inclinar para a frente um pouco mais e empurre."

A enfermeira contou. "Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez."

Bella relaxou contra seus travesseiros, arfando. Ela estava suando sério agora. Eu peguei a toalha de sua bandeja de cabeceira e enxugou a testa. Ela me deu um sorriso triste. Eu desejei que eu pudesse sentir essa dor em seu lugar.

"Mais uma vez, Bella", o médico disse.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e respirou instável. Eu não sei onde ela encontrou a força, mas ela apertou minhas mãos ainda mais. Ela rangeu os dentes e empurrou forte. Seu corpo todo tremia com o esforço. Como a contração terminou, ela gritou e caiu de volta contra mim.

"É um menino!" O médico anunciou.

Eu tentei ver, mas era difícil com Bella desta maneira. A sala ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois foi preenchido com um choro.

Eu ri e beijei o topo da sua cabeça de Bella. "Ouvi isso, Bella? Este é o nosso bebê. Você fez isso!"

"Edward, você gostaria de cortar o cordão?" Perguntou o médico.

Concordei e delicadamente pus Bella contra seu travesseiro. Ela me observava atentamente, sorrindo para mim.

O médico entregou-me a tesoura e me mostrou o que fazer. Uma das enfermeiras pegou a nossa câmera e tirou algumas fotos para nós. As outras enfermeiras pegaram o bebê e o levou para a mesa. Eu os segui, olhando para o meu filho. Eu estava vendo como eles o pesava quando isso aconteceu ...

"Edward, por favor, saia," Dr. Johnson disse de repente.

Eu me virei para encará-lo e notou que seu rosto estava tenso. "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu estou tendo um pequeno problema com o sangramento de Bella. Eu preciso que você saia assim que as enfermeiras e eu possamos obter o controle", explicou o médico.

"Vou ficar aqui, por favor, não me faça sair do seu lado", eu disse rapidamente.

"Entendo como você se sente, Edward, mas realmente seria melhor se você deixasse a sala agora", respondeu o médico. Seu tom de voz deixou-me saber que eu não tive nenhuma escolha a não ser sair.

Eu andei rapidamente para o lado de Bella e beijei sua testa suada. "Não se atreva a me deixar Isabella Cullen! Não se atreva!"

Ela murmurou meu nome enquanto uma enfermeira me empurrou para fora da sala. olhos castanhos Bella foram presos nos meus como a porta fechada lentamente, separando-nos.

* * *

**Só porque sou má vou deixar um Spoilerzinho... dependendo do número de reviews eu posto esse capítulo amanhã**

**xx  
**

**Spoiler 66**

_"Edward"._

_ Eu olhei para ver o Dr. Johnson tinha chamado o meu nome. Levantei-me lentamente enquanto ele se aproximou de mim. Este homem estava prestes a arruinar a minha vida, ou me fazer muito feliz._

_ "Edward, houve uma grande quantidade de sangramento", continuou o médico. "Nós tentamos pará-lo tão depressa quanto podíamos. Sinto muito, meu filho. Eu fiz tudo que pude."_

**xx**

**Não me matem... ainda. O negócio ficou tenso... medo, medo, M-E-D-O!**

**Deixem reviews por favor e até...**


	68. Nascimento 2: Edward

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capítulo 66 – Nascimento parte 2 (Edward PDV)  
**

Eu balancei a cabeça, recusando-me a acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Isto tinha de ser um sonho louco. Ela não ia me deixar. Ela não podia! Ela prometeu!

"Bella", eu sussurrei para mim mesmo. "Por favor, se segura. Por favor, não me deixe. Eu te amo demais para perdê-la. "

"Eu ouvi o choro", Emmett disse, me dando tapinhas nas costas. "Quão grande é?"

Eu me virei para encará-lo e ele viu o olhar assombrado em meu rosto. Eu não podia escondê-lo. Bella estava em apuros e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso.

"Edward". Sua voz exigiu uma resposta.

"Há uma complicação com Bella. Eles me fizeram sair", eu respondi, não olhando para ele.

"Edward, por que parece que você está prestes a desmoronar-se?" Jasper perguntou, correndo para mim.

"Ela está sangrando muito, Jazz. Eles me fizeram sair", eu respondi, sufocando as lágrimas.

Moveram-me longe de sua porta para a na sala de espera onde o resto da nossa família estava sentada.

Minha mãe correu para mim, todos os sorrisos. "Estamos atrasados? Ele está aqui ainda?"

Eu não poderia mantê-lo por mais tempo tempo. Eu solucei alto e cai no chão.

"Edward!" Alice e minha mãe gritaram.

"Dê a ele um minuto," Emmett exigiu, colocando a mão no meu ombro. "Há um problema com Bella e o fizeram sair da sala."

"Que tipo de problema?" Alice gritou.

"Alice", Jasper se acalme, fazendo-a sentar-se. "É preciso ter calma. Pense dos gêmeos."

"Essa é a minha irmã lá dentro!", Gritou Alice.

"E ela ficaria muito brava com você se deixar que algo aconteça aos nossos bebês", Jasper disse. Alice enterrou o rosto em seu peito e chorou.

Eu vi tudo isso do meu lugar no chão, apertando o meu coração, querendo saber por que estava doendo muito. Eu estava vagamente ciente de Carlisle e Emmett movendo-me para uma cadeira. Rosalie e minha mãe sentaram em ambos os lados de mim, esfregando os braços e sussurram, dizendo-me Bella estaria bem. Eu queria acreditar nelas. Eu realmente queria. Mas só vendo o rosto sorridente novamente para me convencer.

As próximas duas horas, foram as mais longas de minha vida inteira. Ninguém veio falar conosco. Não havia nenhum som vindo de seu quarto. O que eu ia fazer se eu perder ela?

Meus pais tentaram me pegar para ir até o berçário para ver o bebê, mas eu não poderia fazê-lo. Eu tinha que ficar aqui. E se o médico saísse e Bella precisasse de mim?

Nós sentamos em silêncio, exceto pela pequena Lily que ria com alguém entretendo ela. Corri minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo pela milionésima vez, tentando manter o meu cérebro pensando.

"Edward".

Eu olhei para ver o Dr. Johnson tinha chamado o meu nome. Levantei-me lentamente enquanto ele se aproximou de mim. Este homem estava prestes a arruinar a minha vida, ou me fazer muito feliz.

"Edward, houve uma grande quantidade de sangramento", continuou o médico. "Nós tentamos pará-lo tão depressa quanto podíamos. Sinto muito, meu filho. Eu fiz tudo que pude."

* * *

**Só porque eu sou má demais vou deixar Spoiler do último capítulo...**

**SPOILER - CAP 67 - ÚLTIMO!  
**

_A gravidez não foi planejada. Tinha sido um acidente. Mas ambos tínhamos ficados tão animados sobre ele, assim como o resto da família. Mas se eu soubesse que iria acabar assim…_

_ Como isso pode ter acontecido? E especialmente para ela? Ela era tão quente e carinhosa com todos em nossa vida. Ela era tanto de um anjo como ninguém jamais poderia ser. Eu sabia melhor do que a maioria que a vida não era justa, mas isto foi muito além disso._

_ Eu forcei meus pés moverem-se através do piso. Eu a vi ainda enquanto cruzei a extremidade da cama e fui até a janela. Estava me matando vê-la desse jeito._

_ Eu sentei na cadeira Alice havia usado anteriormente. Minha mão tremia quando cheguei a tocar sua testa. Ela estava tão fria. Eu alisei o cabelo para trás, dobrando um bloqueio atrás da orelha como eu tinha feito tantas vezes em nossa curta vida juntos. Inclinei a cabeça contra a dela e chorei silenciosamente para o anjo diante de mim._

_

* * *

_**A continuação vai ser sobre a gravidez dela... então... ai gente ='(**

**Posto o final na segunda, mas somente se tiver bastante review u.u**

**No mesmo dia começo a continuação.**

**Enfim, até.**

**E NÃO ME MATEM.**

**rs  
**


	69. Depois: Edward:Bella

**PEQUENAS ESCOLHAS DA VIDA**

**Nota da Tradutora: **Essa fanfic começou a ser traduzida no FF, mas foi abandonada em abril. Agora eu tenho a autorização da **My-Bella** para recomeçar.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a My-Bella e os personagens a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução.

* * *

**Capitulo 67 – Depois **

**Edward PDV**

Eu abri a porta devagar. Eu tinha pedido a nossa família para ficar do lado de fora esperando. Eu queria ficar sozinho com ela. Eu não queria ter que lidar com mais de sua aparência triste. Pena era a última coisa que eu precisava agora.

Eles haviam mudado Bella para seu lado, de frente para a janela. Eu queria ver o rosto dela, mas eu estava com medo de ir mais perto.

A gravidez foi não planejada. Tinha sido um acidente sério. Mas ambos tínhamos ficados tão animado sobre ele, assim como o resto da família. Mas se eu soubesse que ia acabar assim…

Como isso pode ter acontecido? E especialmente para ela? Ela era tão quente e carinhosa com todos em nossa vida. Ela era tanto de um anjo como ninguém jamais poderia ser. Eu sabia melhor do que a maioria que a vida não era justa, mas isto foi muito além disso.

Eu forcei meus pés moverem-se através do piso. Eu a vi ainda enquanto cruzei a extremidade da cama e fui até a janela. Isso estava me matando para vê-la desse jeito.

Eu sentei na cadeira Alice havia usado anteriormente. Minha mão tremia quando cheguei a tocar sua testa. Ela estava tão fria. Eu alisei o cabelo para trás, dobrando um bloqueio atrás da orelha como eu tinha feito tantas vezes em nossa curta vida juntos. Inclinei a cabeça contra a dela e chorei silenciosamente para o anjo diante de mim.

"Edward." Era um sussurro com uma pequena voz rouca, mas era tudo o que meu coração precisava ouvir.

Eu rapidamente enxuguei meus olhos e sorriu para ela. Eu esperava que ela não fosse me culpar ou se para isso. Se tivéssemos sabido usar a proteção, naquela noite, ela não seria essa dor. Mas também não teria um filho, a parte egoísta de me referir. Eu esperava que ela ainda estaria feliz com o bebê.

"Bella. Eu estava tão assustado."

"Eu também." Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos castanhos e seu corpo tremia com soluços.

Subi em cima da cama e segurei-a firmemente contra o meu peito. Eu acariciava seus cabelos e costas. "Você está segura agora, Bella. Tudo vai ficar bem. Eu prometo a você". Duvidei que eu jamais seria capaz de deixá-la fora da minha vista depois disso. Eu tinha chegado tão perto de perdê-la. Era insuportável pensar na vida sem ela.

"Será que…se… ele te disse?" Soluçou.

"Sim, amor."

"E?"

"E o quê?"

"Você não está chateado?"

"Não Bella. Eu não me importo. Você está viva e segura. Isso é tudo que me importa. "

"Mas você... nós não podemos ter mais filhos."

"Eu não sabia que queria mais do que o temos" Eu ri, tentando aliviar suas preocupações.

"Nós nunca realmente falamos sobre isso. Ele foi como uma surpresa. "

"Eu já lhe disse isso quase todos os dias desde que nos conhecemos, Bella. Eu espero que você acredite em mim quando eu lhe digo agora. Você é tudo que eu preciso nessa vida. Estou muito feliz do que temos, mas Bella, eu preciso de você ".

"Eu preciso de você, também. Teria sido tão fácil deixar ir à dor… Eu não acho que poderia levá-lo mais, cada parte de mim estava doendo tanto, Edward. Mas depois pensei da noite eu me mudei para casa de seus pais... você esmagou-me, dizendo-me que me amava e que iria matá-lo se eu não estivesse com você. É por isso que eu não iria me deixar desistir… Isso iria machucá-lo e eu te amo demais para te ferir."

Estávamos firmes um no outro, levando o conforto nas palavras que tínhamos falado. Ela quase… nem mesmo em minha mente eu podia falar a palavra. Eu só podia manter agradecendo a Deus, mais uma vez, que Bella estava viva e em meus braços agora.

"O bebê está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"Ele está bem. Ele está no berçário agora. Dr. Johnson quer que você para descanse um pouco antes de eles trazerem o bebê."

"E se ele ficar com fome?"

"Eles vão dar-lhe uma mamadeira. Você está fraca demais para amamentá-lo agora. Talvez em alguns dias."

"Será que a família ainda está aqui?"

"Sim, amor".

"Eles sabem?"

"Sim".

Bella suspirou profundamente. "Eu acho que é o melhor. Pelo menos dessa forma, eu não tenho que lhes dizer."

"Você deve tentar dormir agora, amor."

"Você tem que ficar comigo."

"Eu não tinha planos para sair." Eu a beijei e abracei um pouco mais apertada. Eu cantarolei para ela e caiu em um sono tranquilo. Suspirei profundamente, com alívio. Ela estava segura e em meus braços. Eu fechei meus olhos e disse em silêncio algumas preces de agradecimento.

Meu ombro estava sendo abalado. "Eddie!" Eu sabia de quem era voz. Pertencia a Emmett.

Abri os olhos e virei a cabeça. Nossa família estava no quarto com a gente. Eu olhei para baixo e para ver Bella que ainda estava dormindo. Até seus suaves roncos eram lindos. Eu beijei sua bochecha e movi para fora da cama.

"Como ela está?" Perguntei à minha mãe, me puxando para um abraço.

"Ela está muito cansada. Eu não acho que ela percebe o quão perto ela esteve de perder a sua vida hoje", eu sussurrei.

"Confie em mim, meu filho, ela sabe," minha mãe respondeu. "Ela está apenas tentando ser forte para você."

"Eu não preciso que ela seja forte para mim", suspirei, correndo a mão pelo meu cabelo.

"Ela precisa disso", disse minha mãe. "É preciso deixá-la lidar com isso, da melhor maneira que pode."

"É uma coisa boa que ainda estamos vivendo em casa", eu suspirei. "O médico disse que terá algumas semanas antes que ela possa realmente se movimentar e ajudar com o bebê."

"Vai dar certo, Edward," meu pai disse, colocando a mão no meu ombro. "Sua mãe e eu ficaremos felizes em ser mais do que avós estragando um bebe".

"Não se esqueça de tia Alice!" gorjeou Alice.

Eu virei para ela. "Você, querida irmã, tem que ir descansar, como seu médico disse-lhe. Não vamos estar na posição de ter de se preocupar com você. "

"Edward está certo." Todos viramos para Bella, enquanto sua voz suave flutuava pelo quarto.

Eu fui com ela, ajudando-a a sentar-se e deixá-la encostar em mim. "Você dormiu bem?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu estou descansada. Posso ver o bebê agora?"

Apertei o botão de chamada próximo à cama dela. Uma enfermeira entrou um momento depois. "Bella! Você está acordada. Você está sentindo alguma dor neste momento?"

"Não. Eu estou bem. Eu estava esperando para ver o bebê ", respondeu Bella.

"Deixe-me ver com o Dr. Johnson", disse a enfermeira. "Tenho certeza de que não será um problema."

Poucos minutos depois, a enfermeira voltou, empurrando um carrinho pequeno. Um pacote azul descansava dentro dela. Minha família começou 'ooohh' e 'aaahh' e sussurravam uns aos outros enquanto a enfermeira deu a volta ao lado da janela do quarto. Ela levantou delicadamente o bebê e colocou-o nos braços de Bella que estava esperando.

Ele tinha uma leve sugestão de bronze no cabelos, e grandes olhos castanhos. Ele tinha o meu nariz, e os lábios. Ele era lindo. Bella beijou sua testa e segurou sua mão junto a dela. Abracei-os contra mim.

"Edward, eu tenho uma idéia para um nome", disse ela, sorrindo para mim.

Balancei a cabeça para ela ir em frente.

"O que você acha sobre Charles Edward Cullen? Poderíamos chamá-lo de Charlie para breve."

"Eu acho que é bonito, Bella", eu respondi, beijando os seus lábios suavemente.

"Funciona para mim!"Alice cantou.

"Papai ficaria muito feliz com isso, Bella," Emmett disse solenemente.

"Ele parece um Charlie", Rose disse.

"Agora nós podemos terminar o seu quarto!" Minha mãe sorriu. "Carlisle, nós devemos ir à loja de decoração, quando nós saírmos. Eu sei exatamente o estilo de letra eu quero para ele. "

"Olhe para cá vocês dois!" Meu pai chamou.

Bella e eu olhamos em direção a sua voz. Ele estava segurando nossa câmera. Ele tirou uma foto de nós… a nossa primeira foto como a nossa pequena família completa. A primeira de muitos!

* * *

**Dois anos depois (Bella PDV)**

"Charles Edward Cullen! Você começou com a sua corrida nu, hey volte aqui agora!" Eu falei, enquanto perseguia o meu filho rindo.

A porta do quarto estava aberta para revelar o meu marido perfeitamente maravilhoso. Ele deu uma olhada para mim e seu filho desnudo e começou a rir. Charlie correu para Edward gritando "Papai" pelo caminho. Edward inclinou-se e pegou-o em um movimento fluido.

"Mamãe não parece muito feliz com você, Charlie. O que você fez? "

"Eu molhei a mamãe!" Charlie disse alegremente. "Eu corri".

Fui até ele e abracei meus dois homens favoritos no mundo todo. Edward me deu um beijo maravilhoso, enquanto Charlie riu de nós. Voltei minha atenção para o pequeno demônio de olhos castanhos que era o meu menino.

"Lily estará aqui em breve. Você quer que sua prima menina veja você pelado?"

"Não, mamãe!" Charlie gritou, atirando os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Sorri para a minha vitória enquanto tirei o meu bebê em meus braços. Eu beijei seus cabelos e respirei fundo. Charlie parecia que sempre cheirava a pó de bebê e Edward, não importa o quanto eu lavasse.

"Eles estão chegando?" Edward perguntou, enquanto me seguiu pelo corredor, até o quarto de Charlie.

"Sim. Rose insistiu que eles viessem aqui, em vez de irmos lá. Ela está tão cansada de estar grávida e Emmett é tem muito medo de lutar com ela", expliquei.

Edward deu uma risadinha. "Eu mal posso esperar para ver que seu filho que vai ter depois. Lily é muito bonita e quero ver com qual dos dois parecerá."

"Só o tempo dirá. Charlie certamente é mais e mais parecido com você todos os dias. Eu dificilmente me vejo nele" eu disse com um suspiro pequeno.

Ele pegou Charlie de mim e colocou em sua camisa. Ele inclinou o rosto do bebê, fazendo Charlie rir. "Bella, você pode ver-se nele toda vez que olhar para esses olhos. Eles são tão profundos quanto os seu. E você tem que saber que seu senso de humor é todo seu."

Eu trabalhei com Edward para conseguir puxar Charlie e suas calças. "Ele tem algo novo para mostrar a você hoje."

"Sério?", Perguntou ele com entusiasmo evidente em sua voz e rosto. Ele adorava quando Charlie tinha algo de novo para mostrá-lo.

"Charlie, mostre a seu pai o que você aprendeu a fazer hoje sozinho!"

Charlie sorriu e foi exatamente o mesmo sorriso torto de Edward, mas sem covinhas.

Apontei para o nosso menino. "Isso é o que eu estou falando."

Edward riu com Charlie e puxou-me em seus braços. "Bella, você é absurda. Só porque Charlie se parece comigo e pode sorrir como eu não, significa que ele não tem mais traços de você."

"Eu sei que, Edward. Ele está apenas começando a ficar tão grande rapidamente ".

"Por favor, me escute e pare de trabalhar, Bella. Charlie ainda será somente ser um bebê por alguns anos mais. Por favor, fique em casa com ele e aprecie."

"Mas você não deveria ter que carregar todas as despesas por conta própria."

"Amor, meu salário é mais que suficiente para cobrir tudo, principalmente porque nós temos nossa própria casa."

"Verdade. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que Carlisle e Esme colocaram o resto do dinheiro para obter-nos esta casa. "

"Eles nos amam," Edward disse com um encolher de ombros. Ele me olhou por um momento, completamente sério. "Bella, eu quero que você fique em casa com o nosso menino maravilhoso. Não vou mais aceitar um 'não' como resposta. Você vai ficar em casa." Edward deitou-se de costas e levantou Charlie para o ar, tornando-o guincho. "E isso é o final."

"Adoro quando você começa a ser todo mandão", eu ri, deitada ao lado dele.

"Mais, papai!" Charlie gritou.

"Mais, hein?" Edward riu.

Ele se virou e colocou Charlie no meu estômago. Ele começou a fazer cócegas em nós dois. Charlie se mexia em mim enquanto eu tentava mantê-lo em prática através do meu próprio riso. Quando Charlie começou a soluçar, Edward finalmente parou de fazer cócegas. Ele beijou a testa do nosso filho docemente então se inclinou e me beijou na boca. Ele se afastou um pouco e sorriu para mim.

"Eu te amo, Bella Cullen. Você é minha vida e você faz todos os dias valerem a pena. Obrigado por me amar. Obrigado por ser minha esposa. E agradeço o lindo garoto que tem seus braços. "

"Todas essas coisas que você disse ... de volta para você, Tutor-boy!"

Edward sorriu e começou a me beijar mais uma vez, enquanto Charlie ria entre nós. Esta vida maravilhosa tinha sido traga para nós por uma pequena escolha para ir ao jantar anos atrás. Nos últimos cinco anos da minha vida, eu aprendi que as pequenas escolhas da vida tem um maior impacto no mundo.

**FIM**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado de ler isto, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever!****  
**_**My-Bella**_

**

* * *

**

**AHA PEGUEI VOCÊS rsrsrs'**

**Quero agradecer a TODOS por terem acompanhado a fic, cada comentário foi importante. **

**Continuem comigo na tradução da sequência_ "Nosso Pequeno Homem"_ **

**Bjs amores. s2  
**


End file.
